KEEPING PROMISES!
by fireplugac
Summary: Sam is gone. Locked away with Michael and Lucifer. Dean has a promise to keep. But at what expense. Will he grow to resent Jade or fall in love with her all over again. Lexie is waiting for the grief to hit her. But she can still feel Sam. Why?
1. Chapter 1

KEEPING PROMISES!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean or any of the other recognizable characters. Only the ones that were invented in my imagination.

This is the sequel to "I want to move on". Sam is locked in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. Now it is time for Dean to make good on the promise he made Sam. Make a life with Jade, the life Sam will never have. Be there for Lexie and raise Bentley. Dean made a promise and he is going to keep it. But at what expense. Is the grief so deep that Jade can't bring him back. Or will he fall in love with her all over again.

Chapter 1 He's gone.

Jade was sitting in the kitchen at the counter drinking her third cup of coffee. It had been six hours since her vision. Lexie had crawled in bed and cried herself to sleep. Jade bathed and fed Bentley and he was out like a light. Jade looked at the clock on the microwave. Ten pm. She thought for sure Dean would have been here by now. She tried to call him and it went straight to voicemail. She called Bobby about a hour ago and he thought for sure he was coming straight there. But nothing.

Dean sat in the Impala at the end of the long driveway that led to the house he would now call home. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there. Or how he even got there. It was like the Impala navigated the way. He sat in the dark, trying to figure out what he was going to say to Lexie. How he was gonna hold her and tell her everything was alright. Tell her that her and Bentley were going to be fine. When inside, he knew life would never be the same. He looked at his watch, ten pm. He took a deep breath, wiped his hand over his face and started the car.

Jade heard the car as he pulled up the driveway. She walked to the door and watch out the small window next to the door. She opened the door when she saw him make his way up the stairs. He held his head down until he was standing in front of her in the doorway. As her eyes met his, tears poured from her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her neck as she wrapped hers around his waist, holding him tight. Her chin rested on his should, the side of his head pressed to hers. His lips to her ear. "He's gone, Jade. He's gone." he whispered. She pulled from him, placed her hands on the side of his face, and looked him in the eye. "I know." Then she gently pressed her lips to his. He closed his eyes. After several seconds she pulled back and he walked in the door. She shut the door as he sat at the counter. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass. She poured him a glass as he sat with his elbows on the counter. He turned up the glass, downing the whiskey with one drink. Jade was so nervous, not sure what to say or do. She opened the fridge. "Are you hungry? Want me to fix you something to eat?" She said as she sat meat and cheese on the counter. Dean grabbed her wrists and pulled her to stand between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close and pressed his face in her chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him.

Dean raised his head from Jade's chest when he heard Lexie's door open. She was still crying. Dean stood and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her, her face in her hands in his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have been able to stop this." he said. She looked up at him, "Don't do this. This is not your fault." Jade stood with her back to them. Tears slid down her face as she heard the pain in both of their voices. The two people she loved the most in the world were in pain. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. She quietly made her way to the bedroom. Lexie kissed Dean on the check. "We are going to get through this, together." She walked back into her bedroom and climbed in bed. Wrapping herself around Sam's pillow, burying her face in the pillow. Dean sat on the sofa and took off his boots. He was so exhausted. The images of the day filled his head. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. Then he heard Bentley whimper. He stood and walked on the room. When he got to the crib Bentley looked up at him. Dean picked him up and walked to the kitchen to get a bottle. He sat in the rocking chair and begin to feed Bentley. A calm washed over him as he looked down at his nephew. Seeing Sam. "Do you know, your dad is a hero. A real life hero." He laid him on his shoulder and patted his back. "One day, I will have to tell you all about him." he whispered as he laid him back in the crib.

Jade was laying on the bed, her back to his side of the bed when he walked in. He took off his t-shirt, socks and jeans. He laid on his side, his back to her. She laid still, listening. She could tell by his breathing he was crying. She turned to him, wrapped her arm over his side. Resting her hand on his chest. Her chest pressed against his back. He inter laced his fingers with hers and held her hand to his chest. She kissed his shoulder, "I love you." she whispered. He squeezed her hand, "I love you." he whispered. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Closed his eyes. He could feel her heartbeat on his back. His mind went blank, nothing but the thump as her heartbeat. Then the calm darkness. Jade could tell he fell asleep. His muscles were relaxed and his breathing was steady and calm. And the beat of his heart on her hand had settled to a steady rhythm. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Someone is watching.

The next few weeks were a blur for all three. Dean rarely slept, he went through the routine. He would shower and lay in bed, eyes wide open. Just listening to Jade sleep, not moving, not wanting to wake her. The first few days, he spent his time packing up Sam's things. Cloths, books, and the weapons from the Impala. Lexie picked out a few things, a few of his t-shirts, his phone and I-pad. She would sleep in his t-shirts, still covered in his smell. She would call his phone just to hear his voice. She loved to look at the pictures of the two of them and the ones of Bentley he stored on his phone. Any little thing to hold on to him.

Dean was sitting at the counter drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Nine am. Jade walked in and pour a cup and sat next to him. He turned to her as she pressed her lips softly to his. He smiled and went back to his paper. "What are you doing today?" she asked. "I am going to start fixing the Impala. Then Josh called and wants me to meet him for a beer when he gets off. What about you?" he asked. She took a drink of her coffee, "I have some paperwork to do at the bar. Then I have to meet Brent, he is taking me to the Lake House to pick up something." Lexie walked in as Dean looked at Jade, "Need some help? What are you picking up?" Lexie grabbed her coffee and joined them. Jade looked at him and smiled, "Nah, I can get it." She looked at Lexie, "What are you doing?" Lexie sat her coffee down, "Bentley has a doctor's appointment. Then I am going to do some grocery shopping. We are out of everything." "I can wait about the paperwork and go with you." Jade said. Lexie shook her head, "I'm good." She picked Bentley up from the playpen. Dean had got him up earlier and fed him. She smiled at Jade, "The stuff at the bar needs to be done. And the thing at the Lake House needs to be brought here. It is time I got out of this house. It is going to be beautiful today. Can't stay stuck in the house forever. Isn't that right?" She said as she smiled at Bentley. Dean looked at her, "Keep your phones on. Both of you." Jade kissed his cheek, "Always." Dean watched as both girls disappeared to there rooms to start the day.

Dean walked into the barn and turn on the radio. AC/DC blared as he started getting his tools out. Lexie waved as she pulled out the driveway. Dean walked to the Camera and waited for Jade to make her way from the porch. Hair up in a clip, a few strands laying around her face, a little make up. Black shorts, long enough to cover her ass, but short enough to show off her toned thighs. A white t-shirt that read, "my eyes are a little higher", and a pair of flip flops. She smiled as she walked to him. Leaned against the hood with his worn jeans and white t-shirt. "Kissing me bye?" she asked joking. He smiled and put his hands on her cheeks, "Actually, yeah. Something wrong with that?" She looked up in his eyes and shook her head, "Nah, I like it." He gently pressed his lips to hers. She let out a light moaned. "Nothing wrong with that at all." she whispered as he smiled. "Be careful" he said as he opened the door. "Always." she said as she sat in the car. "Oh, Josh called he is going to stop by instead of meeting later. Said he need to talk to you about something." Dean raised his eyebrows, "About what?" She shrugged as she shut the door, let the window down and slid on her sunglasses, "He didn't say. I just told him you were working on the Impala and should be here all day." He backed away as she started the car, "Ok, check in later." She smiled and waved as she backed out the drive way.

Bentley's appointment went great, he is a picture of health. Lexie grabbed a cart and put the car seat in and locked the car. As she looked up at the main door to the store, he breath stopped. Sam was standing next to the door, just outside the doorway, watching her. She looked around the parking lot and back at the door. He was gone. She scan the parking lot again, nothing. She looked at Bentley and he smiled at her, "Momma is losing it, baby." By the time she made it back to the car, the uneasy feeling had subsided. She loaded the groceries and buckled Bentley in the back. As she sat in the driver seat, her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, but it was the area code near Bobby's. She answered the phone. "hello" Nothing. "Hello" she said again. Nothing but a slight breathing sound. "If you can't talk, don't call. And the stalker breathing doesn't scare anybody, jerk." She hung up the phone and looked at Bentley through the rearview mirror. "That is the last thing you do when you call a girl." she said and smiled as she made her way home.

Dean helped Lexie carry in the groceries. He sat Bentley's car seat on the counter, he was out. Lexie was putting up groceries as Josh walked in. "What's up?' he asked. Lexie smiled and handed them the six pack. They both grabbed one and opened it as Josh followed Dean back to the barn. "Looks like you've got your work cut out for ya." he said as he looked over the Impala. Windshield busted, hood dented, and both passenger doors dented. Dean took a drink of his beer and nodded, "Yeah, seems like I have spent more time fixing it than driving it later." Josh sat on a stool as Dean leaned against the driver door. "So, what's up?" Dean asked. "What are you plans? I mean I know you may have a few things to take care of. But as far as a job?" Dean shrugged, "Well, I have to find one. I can't stay cooped up here. I have to find something to do with my days. But, there isn't a whole lot of people looking for a demon hunter to do local demon exterminating." Josh smiled, "Yeah, probably not. Look, I need a foreman on one of our construction projects. I had to fire the last one. Me and Brent found him getting high on the job." Dean smirked, "Jade put you up to this, didn't she? Look, thanks but I can find something. You don't have to do this." Dean grabbed a crow bar and begin to take the hood off. Josh opened another beer, "Actually, I asked her about it. And she said you wouldn't do it, for that exact reason. She was 100 percent sure you were the man for the job. But you wouldn't do it because you would think I felt sorry for you. Truth is, she is right. You have been the HMFIC through this whole thing with the Apocalypse. If you can bullshit your way onto a active crime scene as a FBI agent, you can run one of our construction crews. Can you read blueprints?" Dean looked up at him, "Yeah" Josh smiled, "Your hired. Can you start Monday? Today is Thursday, that gives you today, tomorrow and the weekend to tie up loose ends." Dean took another drink of his beer. "Why not? Monday is good." Josh tilted his beer to Dean, "Great. How's 80,000 a year." Dean smiled, "Perfect. One question. What is HMFIC?" Josh smiled, "Head Muther Fucker In Charge." They both laughed. Then his phone rang. "She's country" played. Josh patted Dean on the back. "I know who that is. We still on for beers tonight?" Dean smiled, "Yeah, let me know where." Then he answered his phone.

Jade was laughing and talking to the liquor salesman when Brent walked in. He sat at the bar and waited. "You have to let me take you to dinner." Chad, the salesman said as he smiled. Jade smiled, "I can't. I have a boyfriend, I guess that is what you call it. We live together." Chad smiled, "Too bad. If it doesn't work out, give me a call." Chad walked to the door then looked back, Jade looked up at him. "I hope he knows how lucky he is." Brent turned to Chad, "Trust me, he does." Chad smiled and walked out. Jade grabbed her purse as Brent stood. "That was rude." Brent held the door open for her, "No, I just let him know you were off limits." Jade opened the door to his truck, "I thought I did that when I told him I had a boyfriend." Brent started the truck, "You didn't sound so sure about it. How is he doing?" Jade shrugged, "Quiet, distant. But that is normal right?"

Brent: "Considering he just lost his brother, yeah. His being distant has nothing to do with you."

Jade: "Sometimes I wonder."

Brent looked at her, "Why?"

Jade: "Nothing. It just seems like sometimes he avoids me. He waits until I'm asleep to come to bed. When I'm home, he finds something to do outside. I don't think we have had a real conversation since he got back."

Brent: "He has a lot to deal with. And he has his own way of doing it. What about sex?"

Jade looked at him with her eyebrows raised. Brent shrugged. "What? Have you or have you not?"

Jade: "No, by the time he comes to bed, I'm so exhausted, I'm asleep. He doesn't even act interested. Which is not like him at all. But up until this morning, I couldn't tell you the last time he kissed me and it felt like a real kiss."

Brent: "Ok, a kiss is a kiss right?"

Jade shook her head, "No, it is like he does it because that is what he is suppose to do."

Brent: "And what about this morning?"

Jade: "He met me at the car when I was leaving. Kissed me goodbye. And for the first time, when I looked at him, I saw a little bit of the real Dean." She leaned her head back on the seat and propped her hand next to her head. "It's like he is there, but not really." She took a deep breath and looked at Brent, "I know, give him time. I just hope he doesn't realize this isn't what he wants."

Brent: "He loves you and you love him. Everything else will work itself out."

Jade looked out the window, "I hope so. I have too much invested in this to let it just fall apart."

Lexie was sitting on the back patio, Bentley in his swing. It was almost hot, if it wasn't for the occasional breeze it would be. She sipped her ice tea and listen to the radio Dean had playing in the barn. She could hear the occasional bang. She looked out to the woods across the pasture. After a few minutes, she could have swore she saw movement. She check on Bentley and walked toward the tree line. She heard the leaves crackle. Then she jumped when she heard Dean's voice. "What are you doing?' he asked standing behind her. She turned and folded her arms over her chest. "Nothing, I thought I saw something." She headed back to the porch, Dean behind her. "I thought I saw someone watching me." she said as she sat back at the table. Dean opened a bottle of water and sat. "Who?" he asked. "No one particular. It is just a feeling." Dean took and drink and looked at Bentley. "He seems to like it out here." Lexie smiled, "Yeah, like his momma." Dean looked out to the tree line. He hadn't seen anyone, but he had the same feelings sometimes. Like when he was up late watching t.v. He swore someone was watching him through the glass door. Or when he walked in a store, he felt like someone was behind him. But when he turned nothing. He couldn't help but feel someone is watching.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Strip Clubs and Cheap Perfume.

Brent let Jade know that Dean was going to take the job. She had picked up her uncle's Avalanche from the Lake House and stopped and had a tune up and bought new tires. She pulled up to the house about 7pm. Dean was in the barn, cleaning up the tools. He walked to the truck as she hopped out. "What did you do with the car?" he asked. She smiled and threw him the keys, "Nothing, it is at the bar." He caught the keys and looked at her. "Please tell me you didn't buy me a truck. I don't want you buying me shit. This is too much." he said as he handed her the keys back and turned to walk back to the barn. "I didn't buy you a truck. This is my uncle's truck. It has just been sitting in the garage at the Lake House. And you need something to drive to your new job." He turned and looked at her. "So, you did talk them into giving me the job. I don't need you getting me a job and giving me a truck." he turned and walked back in the barn wiping his hand on an old rag. She followed him, "I knew you would thing that. I had nothing to do with the job. Matter of fact, I told them you would take it for that exact reason." He continued putting up tools with his back to her. She rolled her eyes. "Look, if you want to sit on the sofa and watch t.v all day, I don't care. I think you've earned it. But I know your not. And you can't drive a car with bogus tags and no registration. And it is gonna be impossible to get it registered. I just want you to be happy." she laid the keys on the hood of the Impala and walked to the house. Dean took a deep breath and watched her walk away. He was a dick. He grabbed the keys and walked to the truck.

Jade threw her purse on the counter and Lexie raised her eyebrows. "What's wrong?" Jade grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "He doesn't want the truck. And he thinks I got that job for him. I knew it was gonna end this way. Why is it so hard for him to let someone help him." Jade continued to vent as Lexie stood and watched Dean through the window. He had started the truck and popped the hood, looking over the motor. "I don't need you getting me a job and giving me a truck. And what if I did? I didn't, but so what if I did. He deserves it." Jade ranted. Lexie called her name several times before Jade stopped and looked at her. "What?" Lexie pointed at the window as she walked past Jade. "Looks like he is warming up to the truck." Jade walked to the window and watched. He closed the hood and then sat in the driver seat, looking over the inside and setting the radio. She smiled and head to the bedroom to change before heading to work. Dean cut the truck off and sat in it for a few minutes. He shouldn't have went off on her. It was all just happening so fast, he wanted the job, the truck, the nice quiet life. And with her. It was new and he was nervous. He got out and made his way into the house. He walked to the sink and washed his hands as Lexie walked in holding Bentley. Dean looked up at her, "So, how big of a jerk am I?" he asked. She sat, "Not the biggest, but close." He rubbed Bentley's head a he walked past to the bedroom.

Jade was sitting on the bed putting on her Nike's. Dean stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him then back at her shoes. "It's ok. Don't worry about it." She stood and walked to the bathroom and touched up her make up and hair. He followed. "This is all new to me. I am not used to people doing things for me and not expecting something in return." he explained. "That is what a normal relationship is. You do things for the person you love. Just because you love them." She tried to walk out the door as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her to him as she looked up at him. He pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry." She nodded as he pressed his lips to hers, a soft long kiss. She smiled when he pulled back. "Are you working?" he asked. "Yeah, for a while. Not all night. What are you doing?" He gave her another kiss, "I am meeting Josh and Brent for beers at the Platinum Club. What is that?" he asked. She raised her eyebrows, "That is a strip club." She walked past him as he smiled. He followed her to the kitchen were Lexie was feeding Bentley. "I don't have to go." he said. Lexie looked at him, "Go where?" Jade smirked, "The Platinum Club with Josh and Brent. And yes your going. I don't care." she said as she looked at him Lexie smiled and shook her head. He smiled at her, "Ok, I'll drop you off on the way out. Take you for a ride in my new truck." he said as he smiled. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She didn't want to be one of those jealous girlfriends. But the idea of him going to a strip club, didn't sit well with her.

The next few weeks were just as tense. Dean started the new job. He seemed to like it. But he was up and out of the house before 7. And he was never home before Jade left around 7 in the evening. The only time she laid eyes on him was when she crawled in bed in the early mornings. And the weekends he was always busy outside in the yard or working on the Impala. Now she knew he was avoiding her. Their conversations existed of her asking him a question and him giving a one word answer. Of course after she called his name several times to get his attention. And when he looked at her, she swore he looked right through her. And sex, well, you have to be awake in the same room to have sex. It was driving her crazy. There were a few times, on her few off nights, she waited up for him. When he did come in, he would give her a half ass kiss. She could smell the cheap perfume and liquor on him. Then he was straight to bed.

She had enough. She had turned the GPS on his phone on one night before she went to bed and he got up. That night she was leaving work early. Around 9 she checked his phone. He was in the area near the strip club. She called Brent. He was a home and as far as he knew so was Josh. Dean wasn't there with them. She sat in the car thinking. She knew she wanted to go and see if he was there and what he was doing there. But she didn't know if she could take it. If he was going to the strip club, then it wasn't that he wasn't interested in sex. He just wasn't interested in having sex with her. "Fuck it." she said to herself as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

She pulled in the parking lot and spotted his truck right away. She parked on the other side of the parking lot and got out. Any other time she wouldn't be caught dead in this club. But she was gonna find out what he was doing. And who he was doing it with. As soon as she walked in, it was like she knew exactly where he was. And as soon as she seen him, it was like the breathe was knocked out of her. She watched him hand the girl some money and she begin to give him a lap dance. Dean looked up at the girl and bit his lip as she straddled him. Jade turned and calmly walked out. She sat in the car, trying to gather herself. She wanted to go back in and beat the girls ass and drag him out. But that wouldn't solve anything. She was doing her job and he wasn't married to her. She took a deep breath and pulled out her phone. She scrolled to Chad's name and hit send.

When she pulled back up to the bar, Chad was sitting in his truck in the parking lot. She pulled up and got out and smiled. "I am glad you called." Chad said. Jade smiled as she walked up to him, "I just wanted someone to hang out with." They leaned against his truck and talked and laughed. Dean finished his drink and looked at his watch. 11 pm. He left a tip and made his way to the truck. He turned on the road to the bar and to the house. He thought about stopping by and checking on Jade. It was Friday night, no work tomorrow. As he got closer to the bar, he could see Jade in the parking lot. Standing close to a man. Real close, talking and laughing. He pulled over out of sight, watching. She was laughing, the way she used to laugh at him. Her whole face lighting up. Then he saw the man bend his head to hers. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he watched the man kiss her. His jaw clenched and every muscle in his body tensed as he watched her kiss him back. He started the truck and peeled off. Jade pulled away when she heard the tires squeal on the asphalt of the main road. Then she saw his truck speed by. She looked at Chad, "I'm sorry. I should have done that." Chad saw the truck and looked back at Jade. "Is that him?" She nodded. He grabbed her shoulder and looked at her. "It's ok. Call me anytime you need to make him jealous." He kissed her cheek and got in his truck. Jade watched him pull off and got in her car. She sat in the drive way for a few minutes. Thinking. What right did he have to be so pissed. He was the one who was going to strip clubs every night. Hell, he didn't want her. How long was she suppose do go on like this. She shouldn't have called Chad. She should have came home and waited on Dean. Talked to him. She took a deep breath and got out of the car and made her way to the door.

She walked through the kitchen and looked in the den as she made her way down the hall to the bedroom. No Dean. He must have been in the barn. She walked in the bedroom and sat on his side of the bed and took off her shoes. She jumped when she heard his voice. "You're home early." he said from the chair in the corner behind her. Sitting in the dark. "You scared me." she said as she walked to the bathroom. She begin to brush her teeth. "Washing his taste out of your mouth?" he asked. She stopped and looked around the door at him. She walk on into the room. "What did you say?" she asked. He scooted to the edge of the chair and rested his arms on his legs. "I ask if you were trying to washing the taste of him out of your mouth." She looked at him and smirked, "I thought that was what you said. You have a lot of nerve." He looked at her as the muscles in his face tensed from anger. "What the fuck does that mean?" She smirked as she walked to the bed and slid her jeans off. "That means, you have balls to ask me about anything. Especially since you have been spending your free time paying for lap dances. Coming home to me smelling like the cheap sluts you been fucking." He shook his head. "I'm not fucking anybody." She looked at him and smirked, "Well, your not fucking me. So you must be getting it from somewhere. And tonight, I found out where your getting it." He shook his head, "That's funny, because I could have swore I saw you all over that sales guy in the parking lot." She looked at him, she didn't know he knew about him. Dean smirked, "Yeah, what's his name? Chad, that's it. Oh, you didn't know I knew. Brent told me. But he wasn't worried about you doing anything. He just thought the guy may get out of hand. Man, was he wrong." Jade took off her shirt and walked to the dresser to get some pajamas. "I am not talking about him. It wasn't like that." "Are you fucking him?" he asked voice full of anger. She turned around and glared at him, "Which stripper are you fucking?" He shook his head then glared at her, "I asked you a question." She looked him the eyes, "No, I haven't fucked him. We talk. When I ask him something, he actually answers me with more than a yes or no. He makes me laugh." The tears filled her eyes. "He listens to what I have to say. He smiles at me. And when he looks at me, he sees me. He doesn't just look through me. And when he kissed me, it wasn't because he had to. He wanted to." Dean looked up at her as the tears rolled down her face. Fighting back his own tears, he stood in front of her. She looked away. "Do you love him?" he asked. She didn't answer. He grabbed her arms and pushed her to the wall. The words leaving his lips caused his blood to boil. He clenched his jaw, "I said, do you love him?" Her lips trembled, "No, that is impossible. I gave my heart to you a long time ago. I can't give him something I don't have. Whether you want it or not, my heart belongs to you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Don't give up on me, Jade.

Dean backed away from her and sat on the bed. He removed his shoes and then his t-shirt as she sat on the other side of the bed. He stood and pulled off his jeans and socks, then laid on his back on the bed. She was still sitting on her side of the bed in her white lace bra and matching panties. He used the remote and turned on the stereo. "Do I" Luke Bryan was playing. She wiped the tears from her face, her back still to him, "What do those girls do, that I don't?" she quietly asked. The sound of the hurt in her voice caused his chest to hurt. "Nothing. That's not why I go." She waited for him to explain. But nothing. She sat back on the bed, her back to the headboard as she pulled the cover to her waist. "Why do you go? Why pay for a dance?" He got up and walked to the bathroom, "I don't want to talk about it." She watched him as he brushed his teeth, "About what? I need to understand and know what I'm doing wrong." He walked back to the foot of the bed, "Your not doing anything wrong. When I am there, people don't ask me how I'm doing. They don't look at me and feel sorry for me. I don't have to talk about the guilt that is eating me up. I don't have to talk about how all I want is Sam back." He looked away as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He stood with his hands on his hips. "Why not talk about it. I want you to talk to me." He shook his head, "I am not gonna lay this shit on you." She stood at the side of the bed, crying. "So, you mean to tell me, the reason you have been avoiding me for the last two months is to save my feelings?" He looked at her without responding. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, let me thank you. Thank you for making me feel like I am the last person you want to see. Making me feel that nothing about me is attractive to you anymore. Making me feel like I am not what turns you on. Making me feel like this is the last place on earth you want to be. But after what I saw tonight, at least now I know what gets you off.. But, I don't think my dignity and self respect is negotionable." She opened her drawer and grabbed some pajamas. "Not even for you." she walked past him to the door. He grabbed her arm and looked at her, "What are you doing?" he asked. She jerked from him and slid on her shirt, then she looked at him. "Somewhere where I don't have to feel so thankful." He raised his arms and his voiced raised, "Fuck, Jade! I'm trying here. I'm dealing." She slid on her pants and looked back at him. His body was tense as he stood in nothing but his boxer briefs. "You call this dealing? That is the problem, your not. This hasn't been a cake walk for me, you know. You have completely shut me out and Lexie doesn't seem to realize he is gone. I am on eggshells waiting for her to break. All the while trying to cope myself." He sat back on the bed and she stood silent for a few minutes. Then she slid on her flip flops. "Look, you are obviously not happy here. And I don't know how to make you happy. Just go. You don't have to stay here." He stood and walked to her and pushed the door shut as she tried to open it. He stood behind her, his hands on the door on both sides of her head. "Yes I do." He whispered. "Because you promised Sam? I don't think he is gonna know." she replied. He turned her around pushing her back against the door. The breath escaped her body and across his face. He looked her in the eye. "If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be here." She looked at him not saying a word. Trying to figure out what he was thinking by the look in his eyes.

As she looked at him the heat in her body begin to rise. He placed the palms of his hands on the door next to her head. He slowly lowered his head to hers, licking his lips as he looked at hers. He gently pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes as he slowly slid his tongue across her lips. As her lips parted, her tongue gently slid across his. He let out a low moan. She slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. She inter laced her fingers at the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He lowered his hands to her waist as he deepened the kiss. He slowly ran his hand up her stomach, then over her breasts. Holding both in his hands, squeezing her nipples between his thumbs and first finger. Her mouth opened on his lips as she released a moan, then a deep breath. Dean pressed his forehead to hers, now massaging her nipples with his thumbs. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Pure lust staring back at the other. He bit his lip as she let her hands slide from his neck and down his chest. He missed her. He loved the way he felt when she touched him. He loved the way her eyes turned a glossy blue when he was doing everything just right. The way she knew just where to touch to make him forget everything going on in his head. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She bit her lip and looked at him as he ran his hand around her back and unsnapped her bra. She tucked her fingers in the back of his briefs and slowly slid her finger around his hips and to the front as he lowered his head. Kissing her neck, shoulder and her breast. Squeezing one nipple between his fingers, he ran his tongue over the other. She pressed the back of her head to the door. Eyes closed, lips parted, breath shaky. She ran her hand into his briefs and wrapped her hand around his hard dick. He bit her nipple as he felt her slowly and tightly stroke him. He lifted his head to her and took her lips. Roughly kissing her as he quickly pulled her pants and panties down in one swift movement. Their lips parted and she moaned as she felt his hand cup her center. His thumb circled her clit as her grip around him grew tighter. He moved one finger over her moist center. "Um, so wet." he whispered across her lips. He used one hand to press down on her hand, still wrapped around him. "Do you feel that?" he asked. She nodded. "Do you still think you don't turn me on?" he whispered then licked her lips and slowly slid one finger inside her. "Oh God." she whispered across his face. She had never wanted him as bad as she did at this moment. His touch, his kiss, the way he was looking at her. She let go of him and slid his briefs down. Wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her ass and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as she felt his huge dick at her core. Just waiting. He walked her to the bed and laid her down. Sliding on top her. She parted her legs as he roughly kissed her. She moaned and rocked her hips. He pulled his hips back, stopping his self from entering her. She licked his ear, "Please, Dean." she whispered. His lips at her ears, he whispered, "What, baby?" He rubbed his dick up and down her folds. Moaning as her hot juices soaked him. She ran her hands to his ass and pushed him closer. "I have to have you, Dean. Inside me. Deep inside me." she whispered in his ear. He shiver as her hot breath and the words filled his ears. He slowly pushed his hips forward. Her lips parted and she moaned as he entered her. He moaned and stilled when he was fully in. He was still for several minutes as she ran her hands slowly up and down his back. He loved how she was wrapped so tight around him. And she loved the way he filled her. Like they were made for each other. No one else could ever feel the way the other did. He raised his head, looking her in the eyes. Softly kissing her lips. What started so lustful, animalistic, was now so soft and tender. "Are you ready, baby?" he asked. She softly kissed his lips, "Been ready." she answered. He kissed her as he slowly pulled out and back in. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his arms that were propped next to her head. Their lips separated as he pressed his forehead to hers. Eyes locked on each other. Sweat dripping from his face to hers. His thrust grew harder and faster as her grip on his arms grew tighter. Without a word, he sat up, pulling her into his lap. She slid back on him moaning. He grabbed her hips as her hands wrapped around his neck. Her feet rest on his inner thigh as he slid her up and down on him. He thrusted into her as her moans grew louder. He could feel her tighten on him. She was close. He hoped so, she felt so good he couldn't hold out much longer. "Shit, I'm gonna cum." she moaned in his ear. He looked at her and thrusted harder. "Fuck, me too, baby." he said as he clenched his jaw. She pressed her forehead to his as he grunted with each thrust. "Dean, Shit, Dean" she moaned as she let her self go. Looking her in the eye, he felt his self explode. "Ugh, Yes, Jade, Uhhhhh" he moaned. She squeezed his hips with her knees as she felt him coat her. He tightly wrapped his arms around her back. Holding her tight and still on him. Both taking deep breaths to try and calm their selves. She slowly ran her fingernails up and down his back as he held her close. Finally he laid her back on the bed. Resting on top of her. Brushing the hair from her face. He gave her a long soft kiss. "God, I have missed you." he said. She smiled, "I've been right here." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I know, baby. I'm sorry."

He gave her another soft kiss and rolled over. Pulling her to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He looked at her, "I never meant to make you feel the way you did. I have been so wrapped up in how I felt." She smiled, "Dean, I love you. I would do anything for you." He kissed her, "I know." He looked at the ceiling as he rubbed her arm. "I am tired of feeling this way. But honestly, it is getting better. I find myself laughing more. I love my job and the guys I work with. And tonight was the first time I've been to the club all week. I did have beers with Brent and Josh at another bar. And when I saw you with that guy, I was so pissed. I wanted to grabbed that guy and beat his brains in." She looked at him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I stopped it." He shook his head and looked at her, "That's not what I meant. Yeah, I was pissed. But that was the first real feeling I've had in a long time. Not just numb, going through the motions. A real emotion. And the realization that I had lost you, that set it off. I know I have been a dick. But it had nothing to do with you." She kissed his shoulder, "Dean, I don't expect you to be happy and great and everything is perfect. But I do want you to let yourself enjoy life. Normal life. Not having to worry about what is coming for you next. It is not wrong to be happy. It is not wrong to let yourself enjoy what you have worked so hard to get. Do you think Sam would want you to make yourself miserable?" He ran his hand over his head and smiled at her, "No, he would kick my ass." She raised on her elbow and looked down at him, "I want you here. I want to wake up and eat breakfast with you. I want to have date night. When I lay down at night, I want you to be next to me. But most of all, I want you to want the same things. I think we have earned this. To be happy. But if your not, you deserved to do what makes you happy. Even if it isn't with me." He put his hand on the sides of her face and pulled her to him. "I want you. Just you." he pressed his lips to hers. Their lips parted and she smiled. Then laid her head back on his shoulder. "Don't give up on me, Jade." He whispered staring at the ceiling. She rubbed his chest, "I don't know how to give up, Dean." He kissed her head, "I love you, baby." She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you more." she whispered as he closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 They know.

Jade woke up to Lexie knocking on the bedroom door. She opened her eyes to see Dean was not in the bed. Then she heard the shower. Lexie poked her head in the door. "Hey, we have a hair appointment in a hour." Jade looked over at the clock, 9am. "Ok, I'm getting up." Lexie smiled and shut the door. Jade crawled out of bed and winced when she stood. She was sore. She made her way to the bathroom and sat on the toilet. "How long have you been up?" she asked as she stood and look in the mirror. "Not long!" he yelled. She opened the door and stepped in the shower with him. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. She closed her eyes as the water ran over her head and down her body. He turned and cupped her face as her hands rested on his hips. She bit her lip as she watched the water pour down his face. He lowered his face to hers and pressed his lips to hers.

Lexie was sitting at the counter drinking her coffee, Bentley sitting in his bouncer on the counter. She smiled and raised her eyebrows at Bentley as the moans from the bathroom echoed. "Looks like they are working on getting you a playmate." she said. She laughed when Bentley flapped his arms and smiled. After about 20 minutes, Dean walked in pulling his shirt over his head. Lexie smiled as he poured a cup of coffee and sat next to her. "Good morning." he said. "Sounded like it." she replied. He gave her that smug grin then smiled at Bentley and wiggled his eyebrows. "What's up, my man?" he asked rubbing Bentley's head. Jade walked in dressed in short blue denim shorts and a pink tank that read, "Despite the look on my face, your dumb ass is still talking." Pink and white Nike Shox, no make up and hair wet and pulled up. She poured some coffee and sat across from Dean after kissing Bentley on the head. Lexie stood and sat her coffee cup in the sink. Dean looked at her and whistled. "You have lost all that baby weight." She looked at him and smiled, wearing her white Nike Shox, a pair of white short shorts, a white redneck girl t-shirt that read, "With an ass like this, who needs big tits?" Dean smiled as he read the shirt. She turned and he read the back, "But hey, since I have 'em both." "Where do you two get these shirts?" They both smiled, "We order them from a book we get at the bar." Jade said, then she looked at Lexie. "You do look good. You are back to normal." She smiled at both of them, "Thank you. I want to lose a few more pounds. But I am back into my pre-Bentley cloths." She walked to her room and grabbed Bentley's car seat.

Jade finished her coffee and sat her cup in the sink. Dean stood behind her, his body pressed against hers. He lowered his head, his lips to her ear. "Just in case you didn't already know, last night and this morning was awesome." he whispered. She smiled as he kissed her neck. "Not bad. But I believe you can do better." she teased. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cupped her core through her shorts. She hissed. "What's wrong?" he asked. She leaned her body back into his, "Just a little sore. But I' not complaining." She leaned her head back on his chest and he smiled. "Well, the sooner you get back, the sooner we can try again. Practice makes perfect. I will be gentle." She turned her head and kissed him. He moaned and pressed his body closer to hers. Her tongue massaged his as she felt him softly rub her through her shorts. Lexie walked in and shook her head and smiled. "Not in front of the baby. Get a room." Dean licked his lips and smiled down at Jade, then let her go. He leaned on the counter as Lexie picked up Bentley to put him in the car seat. Jade was digging in her purse for her keys. "Are you taking Bentley with you?" Dean asked. Lexie looked back at him, "Yeah, why?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Why? I can watch him. I'm not doing anything. Brent and Josh are coming over. But we are just hanging out" Lexie held Bentley and looked at him, "We are gonna be gone a while. Are you sure you can handle it?" He looked at Jade then back at Lexie, "Can I handle it? If I can handle witches, vampires, demons and hell, I think I can handle a day with a three month old." He grabbed Bentley, held him with his back to his chest. Lexie looked at Jade. Jade smiled and shrugged. "Why not?" Dean looked at Lexie, "He doesn't need to be around all those chemicals anyway." Lexie let out a deep nervous breath. "Ok, he needs to eat again in about a hour. Bottles are ready in the fridge, heat them about 40 seconds. Make sure you take the tops off." Dean stopped her, "I do feed him every morning." He kissed the top of Lexie's head, "We will be fine. Go, have fun." Lexie smiled and kissed Bentley, "I love you. Don't give uncle Dean a hard time." She smiled at Dean as she walked out. Jade kissed Bentley and stood on her tip toes to kiss Dean. "Are sure about this?" she asked. He smiled, "Yes, she needs a break. I will call if I need to." He kissed her again and she walked out the door. The girls were meeting Shay and Dawn at the salon.

All for girls were sitting in the salon chairs after having their toes and nails done. "So, how is Dean doing?" Shay asked. Jade smiled. Lexie smiled, "Well, he was good this morning, from what I heard." Lexie said as Jade's smile widened. Dawn looked at Jade, "So I take it, the dry spell is over." They all laughed. "Yeah, I got laid. Last night and this morning." "So, was it as good as before?" Dawn asked. Shay slapped her hand. Dawn pulled her arm back, "What? Ya'll want to know too. I just have the balls to ask." They looked at Jade waiting. Jade smiled as the night before and morning filled her head. "Yeah, but the best part was I actually got him to open up a little." Lexie looked at her, "He will come around. Real life is like a foreign country to him. He has a lot of adjusting to do. The job, being able to lay his head in the same bed every night. Having friends and doing normal things. Things we enjoy and take for granted. All he knew was the job and Sam." Jade looked up at her. This was the first time she heard her say his name. "What about you?" Lexie looked at her and smiled, "I'm ok, good actually. I mean, I miss the hell out of him. I still wake up and feel the other side of the bed, hoping he is there. Sometimes, I can almost hear him laugh or call my name. It's almost like I can still feel him. But I have Bentley, that's what keeps me going. That's what gets me out of bed in the morning. If I didn't have Bentley, I don't know what I would do." Jade smiled at her. "I know. Thank God for our Bentley." They were quiet for a few minutes and Jade looked at Lexie. She was staring out the front shop window.

Something told Lexie to look out the window. She begin to tremble and her breath begin to shake. She could see him, leaning against Jade's car, smiling at her. Everything around her was silent. She begin to shake. "Lexie, Lexie." Jade called her name as she grabbed her arm. Lexie blinked a few times, then looked at Jade. "Are you ok. What were you looking at?" Jade asked as she looked out the window. Lexie cleared her throat and looked out the window. He was gone. Lexie smiled at Jade, "I'm ok. Just day dreaming."

Dean was sitting on the patio, drinking a beer and Bentley was swinging in his swinging. Dean heard the door open then Brent, "Hey man. Where are ya?" Dean looked through the patio door, "Out here. Grab a beer and come on." Josh and Brent both grabbed a beer then sat at the table. "Your on Bentley duty?" Josh asked. Dean smiled at Bentley, "Yeah, just me and him." He took a drink of his beer, "Lexie hasn't left him since Sam died. She needs a break." "How is she?" Josh asked. Dean nodded as he took a drink, "Strangely great. She stays busy. Takes care of Bentley. Jade thinks she is still in denial." "She looks good. Bentley's happy." Brent said. They looked at Bentley as he laughed. "Yeah he is a happy baby." Dean said. "What about you and Jade?" Josh asked. "We are getting there. Things aren't like they were before Sam died. But she is hanging in there, and I haven't made it easy. I didn't realize I was pushing her away. I just didn't want to upset her. But I realized last night, I had shut her out. I mean I knew we hadn't spent any time together. But we both have been so busy, it was just easier to stay busy instead of make time for each other." Brent looked at him, "And what made you realize that all of a sudden?" Dean shook his head and smirked, "I stopped by the Platinum on the way home. And so did she." Brent and Josh looked at him with their eyes wide. "And?" Brent asked. "Well, I didn't know she was there. But on the way home, I was going to stop at the bar and see her and I saw her and that guy in the parking lot." he explained. "What guy?" Josh asked. Brent waited for the answer but he was sure it was Chad. He had told Dean how he saw him flirting with Jade and asked her out. Dean took another drink, "Chad, that liquor salesman. The one Brent told me about." "What were they doing?" Brent asked. "I pulled over and watched. At first they were just talking and laughing. Which pissed me off. But then he kissed her. And she kissed him back." Josh looked at him, "And what did you do? Did you beat his ass?" Dean shook his head and took another drink, "No, I came home. And so did she shortly after me. She explained to me that I was being a jerk, and she was about fed up with it." They all laughed, "That sounds like her." Josh said. Brent shook his head, "She is determined to get the old Dean back, or die trying. She doesn't give up. She's just built that way." Dean smirked, "Tell me about it. It was nice, just me and her. Nothing else." They were quiet, drinking their beers. "Well, that's enough bonding for me." Dean said as he walked in the house and grabbed three more beers. As he handed the guys their beers, Bentley begin to whine. As Dean was getting him out of the swing, they heard the girls come in, laughing and talking. Dean held Bentley and looked at the girls, "Looks like fun time is over man, mom's home." Lexie smiled as she took Bentley. "Has you uncle's been teaching you to spit, take shots and cuss?" Dean sat back down as Lexie walked in the house. He yelled, "I hadn't got to the spitting yet." Everybody laughed. Shay and Dawn sat in the empty chairs, Lexie grabbed a bottle and took Bentley to the room. Jade rested her arm on the back of Dean's chair as she stood next to it. "What are ya'll up to?"

Dean and Jade said bye to Brent, Josh and the girls, and met Lexie back in the kitchen. "I am starving." Dean said rubbing his stomach. Jade smiled, "When are you not?" "How about I grab some Chinese and we eat before Jade goes to work." The girls nodded, "Sounds good to me. I can't remember the last time we sat and ate together." Lexie said. Dean grabbed his keys and kissed Jade, "Usual?" he asked. "Yeah" Jade answered and headed for the shower.

They all three sat at the table eating and talking. Just normal stuff, Dean talked about his week at work. Jade talked about up coming stuff at the bar. "Memorial Day is in a couple weeks. Let's go to the Lake House for the weekend." Lexie said as she bounced Bentley in the bouncer. "Sounds good to me. We are off for the three day weekend." Dean said as he continued to eat. "I'm in." Jade said. "Oh God!" Lexie yelled and jumped. Dean and Jade looked at her, "What? What is it?" Jade asked. Lexie shook her head and pointed at the window. Dean ran to the kitchen and grabbed his 45 from the drawer. "Somebody was at the window. I saw him." Lexie said. Jade grabbed her shoulder and hugged her, "Are you sure?" Lexie nodded. Dean looked at the window and walked to the patio door, gun in hand. "Stay here. Lock the door." he said as Jade nodded. "I know what I saw. He was tall, broad shoulders and chest. He is following me." Lexie said as the tears rolled down her face. "Who? Who is following you?" Lexie shook her head as Dean walked back in. "I didn't see anybody. He probably shot through the woods." He put his gun back on safety and back in the drawer. "I am not crazy. I saw him today at the salon. The other day at the grocery store. He's been calling me and hanging up." Dean looked at her, "You saw him today too?" Jade looked at both of them, "Who the hell are ya'll talking about?" Dean looked at her, hands on his hips. "I don't know. But she thought she saw him in the woods a few weeks ago too. I have had hang ups too." Jade looked at both of them, "When were you two gonna let me in on the secret? If a demon is watching us, I should know." Lexie stood with her arms crossed over her chest, "Not a demon. Sam. It was Sam. I saw him." Dean looked at Jade, "I haven't seen anybody, but I swear I feel like someone has been watching me. What about you?" Jade ran her hands through her hair, "I don't know. I have been so busy, if there is, I wouldn't have noticed. I have had some hang ups. You two should have told me about this." Dean looked at her, "I know." He looked at Lexie, "What did he look like? The man you saw today?" She tightened her lips as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "It was Sam." Dean clenched his jaw as he looked at Jade. Jade wrapped her arms around Lexie and hugged her tight. "I am going to call Bobby. See if he knows anything."

Dean walked outside and pulled out his phone.

Dean: "Bobby"

Bobby: "Dean, how are you?"

Dean: "Not good. Someone has been creeping around here. Calling all of us. Following Lexie, she has seen him. She thinks it's Sam. Have you heard anything?" Bobby was silent for a few minutes. "Bobby, you there?" Dean asked.

Bobby: "Uh, yeah, I'm here. I haven't heard anything. But I will check on it and call you back."

Dean: "Thanks, Bobby. I appreciate it. Let me know."

Bobby: "Sure thing, son."

Bobby hung up the phone and took a deep breath. "Damn it, boy." he said to his self. He picked up his phone and put it to his ear. Phone ringing. Then a man answered, "Hey, Bobby." "Boy, what did I tell you? They know. You should have stayed away, Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 I feel nothing.

Jade laid in the bed next to Lexie, holding her hand. Just listening to her cry, not saying a word. Dean stood outside the door, just watching and waiting. About 1am Jade eased out of the bed and slowly walked out of the room and shut the door. She jumped when she turned and walked right into Dean. He wrapped his arms around her, "It's just me. Is she sleeping?" Jade nodded, "Yeah, finally." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked her to the bedroom. She pulled the cover back as he took off his shirt and jeans. He laid back on the bed and she snuggled up to him, her head resting on his chest. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back. She quickly drifted off to sleep. Dean knew Lexie had been seeing someone. But he knew it wasn't Sam. He saw him dive into the pit. Cas assured him there was no way to get him out. He was going to find out who it was and why Lexie thought it was Sam.

Bobby stood and opened the door as he heard the car pulling down the dirt path to the Salvage Yard. "Explain to me why you went there after I told you and told you not to. Your lucky Dean didn't catch you." The man sat and looked up at Bobby. "I don't know, I can't explain it. I want to know who she is. I know I know her." Bobby looked back at the man, "Sam, we have been through this. Until we find out who pulled you out, why, and what the hell is wrong with you, you stay away." Sam looked up at Bobby, "I don't feel anything for her, but my head tells me I should." Bobby handed him a shot of whiskey. "In time son, but until we find out why you are acting like you are, at least, promise me you won't go back." Sam clenched his jaw, "Yeah, ok." Sam sat back in the chair. He followed Dean to the house, just to make sure he was alright. He checked the GPS on Dean's phone to find him That was when he first saw Lexie and Bentley. He felt like he knew her. He followed her, watched her. He heard Dean call her name and then found her name in Bobby's phone. So, he called her, he thought if he heard her voice, maybe he would remember something about her. And the baby, he was fairly young. And Dean seemed to be attached to him. She was beautiful. After the first time, he found his self going back again and again.

Bobby came back with a sandwich. Sam nodded, "I'm not hungry." Bobby sat the sandwich on the table next to him and sat back at his desk. "Your never hungry, you never sleep and you hunt like a robot. You shot a cop on the last hunt, no hesitation. An innocent person, that is something the old Sam would have never done. And no remorse. You want to kill whatever or whoever gets in the way of the job. How does that make you feel?" Sam looked at him, "It doesn't, I feel nothing." he said as he shrugged. "That is a problem, son. And that is why Dean or the girls can't know you are alive." Bobby watched him walk out the door and shook his head. He hated to lie to Dean. But Dean was settling into his new life. Jade deserved to have Dean, all of him. Lexie need to get on with her life. If Sam popped up like he was now, it would kill all three of them. Sam couldn't remember meeting the girls or the time he was with them. If he told Dean, he would leave the girls. And right now they needed him and he needed them. Bobby was waiting on Cas to get back with him on why Sam had lost a lot of his memory and why he was so cold and disconnected.

Lexie woke up the next morning to Bentley whimper through the baby monitor. Then she heard Dean. "Hey, my man. I bet your hungry." Then she heard him shut the door. Jade walked in the kitchen as Dean begin to feed Bentley. She kissed his cheek then rubbed Bentley's head. "Good morning." she said as she pour her a cup of coffee. "Has Lexie been up?" Dean shook his head, " I haven't heard her. He just got up. I got him before he woke her, if she was still sleeping." Jade sat next to him and drank her coffee. "So any ideas on who is stalking us? I know you've been up all night thinking about it." she said as she noticed the laptop opened and on. He shook his head, "No, I really have no idea what I'm looking for. I haven't really seen him. Lexie is the only one. I have just had these feelings like someone was watching me. And the silent phone calls. You really haven't noticed anything?" Jade shook her head, "No, I was stupid enough to think all the looking over my shoulder was done with. I've been so worried about you and Lexie, I wouldn't have noticed anyway. And the phone calls, I just figured was some creep from the bar." Dean sat down the bottle and handed Bentley to Jade to burp. He put his cup in the sink. "But I know who to talk to about it. I know he has to know something or knows how to find out." He gave her a long soft kiss. She moaned and smiled at him. "I guess your gonna call Cas." He walked toward the patio door, "Your damn right I am." She smiled as she sat Bentley in his bouncer, "Look out Cas." she said as she rubbed Bentley's belly. She looked up as Lexie made her way out of the bedroom and to the coffee. "How did you sleep?" Jade asked. Lexie kissed Bentley's cheek as he smiled at her. "Good, when I finally got to sleep. Thanks for staying with me and getting up with Bentley." Jade smiled, "Your welcome, but Dean had him when I got up. Said he wanted you to sleep." "Where is he?" Lexie asked. "He was up all night, trying to figure out who is watching us. Found nothing, so he is talking to Cas. He thinks he knows something." Lexie looked up at Jade, "I know you don't believe me, but it is Sam. Something about him is different, but it was him. That is why I can still feel him. I know it is him." Jade watched as the tears fell from her eyes. Jade grabbed her hand, "I believe you. But let's wait and see what Cas has to say." Lexie nodded and looked at Bentley and smiled.

Dean called Cas and within seconds he felt him, standing behind him. "What is wrong, Dean?" Dean turned to him, "Someone is watching us. Lexie saw him at the grocery store, the salon and last night outside the house. We have had strange phone calls from blocked numbers." Cas looked at him, "Have you seen him?" Cas asked. Dean shook his head, "No, but I have felt like someone has been watching me. I did hear someone in the woods last night. She's not just imagining it." Cas nodded. Dean took a deep breath, "She said it is Sam." Cas looked up at him, "Let me see if I can find out. I don't feel anything evil here. I think you will be fine until I return." Dean nodded, "Let me as soon as you find out something." Cas disappeared and Dean walked back to the house.

Bobby was sitting at his desk when Cas appeared. "Dean knows." Bobby looked up at him, "Are you sure?" Bobby asked. "He called me. Lexie saw Sam." Bobby took a deep breath and sat back in the chair, "He called me too. He wants me to look into it. Looks like we are backed into the corner. I was hoping he would stay away. But them idgits never listen. I was hoping we could fix him before we had to do this." Cas looked around, "Where is he?" Bobby stood and looked out the window, "Taking a walk. Why?" "I want to check something. I may have an idea as to what is wrong with him."

Dean and the girls spent the day relaxing. Lexie was playing with Bentley when Jade walked into the den. "Where's Dean?" Jade asked. "I think he went to lay down about a hour ago." Lexie answered. Jade made her way to her room and he was laying on the bed. Nothing but his briefs, the sliding glass door was open, letting in the afternoon breeze. She smiled and headed for the shower. He was still asleep when she walked out wrapped in a towel. She smiled as she walked to the bed, letting the towel hit the ground. She laid across the bed slowly running her hands up his legs. He moaned as he looked at her. Her head at his crotch smiling up at him. "What are you doing?" he asked smiling back. She tucked her hands inside his briefs and pulled them down, "You can answer that when I'm done." she said. She pressed his soft dick to his stomach, ran her tongue across his balls. He laid his head back on the pillow as she took one in her mouth and sucked. "Oh shit" he moaned as she moved to the other. He sucked in a deep breath when she ran her tongue up the under side of his dick. She gripped the base and slid her mouth over the head, sucking as she pulled him out. Then back down taking a little more each time. He got harder with each bob. She let him slowly slid out and ran her tongue around the head, moaning. Swallowing the first taste of him. So manly and salty, she loved it. He pulled her face to his and passionately kissed her, massage her tongue with his. He grabbed her hips and flipped her on her back as she laughed. "Did I wake you?" she asked smiling. He sat up on his knees, grabbed her upper thighs and pulled her down on the bed. One leg over his shoulder the other pinned to the bed. The other hand cupped her breast as he leaned his head to hers, "I'm not complaining." He said and then ran his tongue across her lips. He lowered his head to her core. She moaned as he kissed her folds, "So wet and juicy." he said as she smiled up at her. She buried the back of her head into the pillow as he ran his tongue up her folds and the inside across her clit. "Ummm" He put his hands on the back of her thighs and bent her legs up. Opening her wide to him. He quickly flicked his tongue over her clit, then wrapped his lips around it, kissing. Then quickly back with his tongue. She placed her hands on the top of his head and looked down at him, biting her lip. He ran his tongue over her opening and moaned when the first taste of her hit his tongue. "So sweet." Her lips parted as she moaned and laid her head back on the pillow. "Ohhhh" she moaned as he slid one finger inside and quickly flicked his tongue over her clit. Faster and faster, licking and kissing. "Oh God Yes" she moaned and he knew she was close. He could feel her getting wetter and tighter on his finger. He pulled his finger out and slowly ran his tongue up her core. "I love the way you taste." He said as he crawled back up her body. She grabbed the side of his face and roughly kissed him. Tongues battling. His arms still behind her thighs, bending her knees to her stomach. He lowered one of her legs and guided his tip to her opening. She moaned when she felt him slowly enter her. He wrapped his arm around the leg that rested on his shoulder and pressed the other to the bed as he pushed further inside. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. Once he was inside he moaned, "Uhhh" His grip on her leg as he thrusted deep inside her. Her breaths and her moans grew louder as his thrust grew faster and harder. He leaned his head to hers and passionately kissed her. His thrust even harder. She felt so good causing him to moan. He clenched his jaw as she clenched the sheet. Lips so close but not touching. Moaning and heavy breathing as they stared at each other. He slowed the pace as he felt the heat inside him build. Slowly out and slowly back in. Each time causing her to moan. Her body glistened as his sweat dripped on her. He released the leg on her should and she bent them to her stomach. His pace quickened. She held his head as their lips touched. Quickly his thrust became fierce and her moans again grew louder. "Uhhh Uhhh God Yes" His paced slowed again as he grunted. He kissed her and pulled out as she moaned at the empty feeling. He laid behind her and raised her right leg as she laid on his arm. He guided his self back inside her, slowly pushing in. "OHHH" she moaned. She rested her foot on his hip as he wrapped his arm around her neck and cupped her breast. He thrusted slowly at first. But she was so tight and wet, they grew harder and deeper. "Oh shit, baby." he moaned in her ear. Each time he felt his balls tighten he slowed. Then back again hard and deep. "Yes, baby. Feels so good." she whispered between moans. "Too fucking good" he said as he kissed her. "Turn over." he whispered across her lips. She kissed him and rolled over, on her knees and elbows. He raised on his knees and grabbed her hips and slowly slid back in. "OHHHH" she moaned as he entered her. He gently rubbed her clit as he pulled out and pushed back in. "Shit" he moaned as he threw his head back. She let her head fall between her shoulder as the pleasure washed over her. As his pace picked up he felt her tighten and begin to spasm around him. "Please baby, don't stop." she moaned. He ran his hands up her back and rest them on her shoulders. His jaw clenched as he felt his balls tighten once again. But he didn't stop, she felt too good. Faster and harder. "I'm cumming, baby." she moaned as she begin to back into him. And that was all it took. "Fuck, Jade!" he moaned as he threw his head back and they both released. Panting and grunting and moaning. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lowered her flat on the bed. He kissed up her back and to her neck. Calming her as he resting on her. She turned her head and softly kissed his lips. He smiled at her "I could wake up like that all the time." She kissed him again and he rolled off of her. Both staring at each other, trying to get the energy to get up. He tucked her hair behind her ear, "I needed that." She smiled and ran her thumb across his lips, then kissed him. "I love you." she whispered. "I love you, baby." he whispered back. He got up and headed to the shower as she rested on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 And that, my brother, is your chick.

Sam was on the motel floor doing push ups, nothing but his jeans. The girl cleared her throat as she walked out of the bathroom. Sam stood and grabbed his wallet, pulling out two 100 dollar bills. She licked her lips as she looked at Sam and took the money. She stood on her top toes, her lips to his. She reached in her bra and pulled out a card. "Next time, no charge." she said and kissed him. She turned and walked out as Sam's phone begin to ring. "Hey, Bobby." he answered. "Where are you?"

Sam: "Relax, I'm at a motel in town. I didn't go back."

Bobby: "Good, I need you back at the house. Cas needs to see you." Sam got dressed and headed to Bobby's.

Cas and Bobby were waiting as he walked in. "What's up?" Sam asked. "Cas thinks he may knew what's going on with you. You need to sit." Bobby explained. "First, you need to remove your belt." Cas said. Sam raised his eyebrows but did what he asked. He handed Cas the belt and sat in the chair. "Open your mouth. This may be painful, you are going to need to bite down on this." Cas said as he placed the belt in Sam's mouth. Bobby leaned on the desk, arms folded across his chest. Cas begin to roll up his sleeved. He them placed his other hand on Sam's shoulder. "Ready?" Cas asked. Sam nodded. Cas slowly pushed his arm through Sam's chest. Sam threw his head back and screamed in agony. After a few seconds, Cas pulled his arm out. Sam's body relaxed and he removed the belt from his mouth. "What the hell was that?" Sam asked. Cas rolled his sleeve back down. "I had to check to be certain. I was right." Sam looked at him, "Right about what?" Cas looked back at Sam, "Your soul is missing. That is why you are unable to have human emotion or feeling." Sam raised his eyebrows as Bobby stood, "Where is it?" Bobby asked. "I am guessing it is still in the pit with Lucifer and Michael. What ever pulled you out, left it behind." Sam looked at Bobby and Bobby looked at Cas, "So, how do we get it back." Cas shook his head, "I don't even know if we can."

After a few minutes of silence, "I think we need to talk to Dean. He is going to put it together sooner or later." Sam said. Bobby took a deep breath and looked at Cas, "He's right. At least now we know what to tell him." Cas nodded, "I will see if we can retrieve Sam's soul and place it back." Then he disappeared. Bobby rubbed the back of his neck, "Let's go" Sam said. Bobby shook his head. "No, we need do this with kid's gloves. I will call Jade, ask her to come here. She's been through this with Dean. Then we go with her." Sam nodded as Bobby grabbed his phone.

Jade had got up and had coffee with Dean before he went to work. She showered and was brushing her teeth when she heard her phone ring. She looked at the clock, 7am. She looked at the phone, it was Bobby.

Jade: "Hello"

Bobby: "Hey, baby girl. Did I wake you?"

Jade: "No, I got up with Dean this morning. What is wrong?"

Bobby: "Nothing, why do you think something is wrong? I can't call just to check on you?"

Jade: "Yeah, but not at 7 in the morning."

Bobby took a deep breath, "Can you come out here today. I need to see you."

Jade was quiet for a few minutes. "Bobby, are you ok?"

Bobby: "Yeah, there is just something I need to talk to you about. And I can't do it over the phone."

Jade: "Ok, let me call Dean and I will be on the way."

Bobby: "No, don't tell Dean where your going."

Jade: "What? He will be pissed if I lie to him Bobby. You know that."

Bobby: "Jade, please. Just trust me. I would ask if it wasn't important."

Jade took a deep breath, "Ok, I am getting dressed then I will be on my way. But if Dean finds out, this is all on you."

Bobby let out a sigh of relief, "Deal, I will be waiting."

Jade hung up the phone and grabbed her jeans and t-shirt. Something about this didn't feel right. But she trusted Bobby and he would ask if he didn't need to. He must have found out what was going on. But she didn't understand why he didn't want Dean to know. She grabbed her 9mm and put it in her purse. Grabbed her keys and left a note for Lexie saying she had some errands to run and would be back later. She got in the car and headed to Bobby's.

Bobby hung up the phone and looked at Sam. "She's coming, I hope your ready. Sam raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" Bobby smirked, "Because that girl is a pistol. And when Dean came back, she nearly sent him right back to hell. We like to never convinced her it was really him." Bobby made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Jade took the two hour drive to Bobby's. As she slowly pulled down the road to the Salvage Yard, her phone rang. "Back in Black" AC/DC played. It was Dean. She sent it straight to voicemail. "He is gonna kill me" she said to her self. She shut of the car and looked around for a few minutes then got out, purse on her arm. Sam and Bobby watched her out the window, then Cas appeared. "So, she is Dean's girl?" Sam asked. "Yeah" Sam looked back out the window, "Not bad. Just not what I would expect." Bobby smirked, "Neither did he at first. But that girl, he is deeply in love with." Then she walked up on the porch and knocked on the door. Bobby turned to Sam, "Do me a favor, don't piss her off." Sam leaned on the desk and waited.

Bobby opened the door and hugged her. "Hey Bobby" she said as he let go. He looked at her and smiled, "How is the baby?" he asked. "Getting big." Bobby opened the door and she walked in. He lead her to the den, she had her hand in her purse, hand on her gun. As she enter the room, she saw Cas. He looked at her as she scanned the room. Before Bobby could turn around, her gun was out and on Sam. "Hold on. It's ok." Bobby said, both hands up in front of him. Jade looked at him, "What the hell is going on, Bobby?" Sam stood and she looked back at him, "Don't you fucking move. I will blow your brains out." Sam smiled, "That is a big gun for such a small girl. Do you know how to use that thing?" he asked smiling. Her jaw clenched as she glared at him, "Yeah, not as good as my other method of defense. But if I do that, I will blow you to little chunks all over Bobby's house with just the flinch of my hand. So if I was you I would shut that dick sucker." Sam looked at Bobby and raised his eyebrows. Bobby glared at him, "I told you not to piss her off." She looked at Bobby as he stepped closer to her. "Jade, just like with Dean, I went through all the test. It is Sam, or mostly." She looked back at Sam. There was something different about him, but still the same. "Now I see how she managed to tie Dean down." Sam said smiling a cocky smile. She looked at him, "What is wrong with you?" Then she looked at Bobby, still pointing her gun at Sam. "What is wrong with him?" Bobby took a deep breath, "Can we put the gun away? You are making me nervous." She lowered gun to her side. Cas spoke, "He doesn't have his soul." Jade looked at him and laughed. "Yeah, that makes sense. I mean I've heard of soulless, but you can't just not have one." Cas looked her in the eye. "He does not have his soul. It is still in the pit." Jade's mouth opened and looked at each of them, trying to process everything that was happening. Then she shook her head, "Wait, how long have you been back?" she asked Sam. He shrugged, "Almost four months." She smirked, "You've been back this whole time." She looked at Bobby and Cas, "And you two knew?" Bobby nodded, "I wanted to wait until we found out how he got back, and what was wrong with him. We just found out about his soul." Jade looked at Bobby, "So when Dean called you about this, you lied to him." Bobby didn't respond. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at Sam, "Do any of you Winchester go to hell and stay there?" Sam shrugged. She looked at Sam, "Lexie has really missed you." Sam looked at her confused and Bobby cleared his throat. "That is another problem, he doesn't remember anything about either of you. The last thing he remembers is the job before he met you two." She looked at him, eyebrows raised, "Nothing. Not even Bentley?" Sam looked at her, "Who's Bentley?" She looked at him, "Your son. Lexie had your son." He looked at Bobby, "You should have told me. That is why I felt like I knew her."

They spent the next few hours filling Sam in on the last three years. He sat in shock, "Wow, I don't remember anything." Jade looked at Bobby, "So, what are you planning on doing now?" Bobby shrugged, "I guess we tell Dean and Lexie." Jade smirked, "I think that would be a good idea." Sam stood, "Are we ready?" Jade looked at her watch, "Dean will be getting off work soon. He is blowing my phone up. He is gonna be pissed." Bobby grabbed his keys, "Let's hope not."

Bobby and Sam followed Jade back to the house. When Jade pulled in, she saw Dean in the barn. She looked back at Bobby and Sam, "Go on in. I don't think Lexie is home. We will be in shortly. Got to get my ass chewing." Bobby and Sam walked in and grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at the counter.

Dean was putting away some tools as Jade walked in. He looked at her, his jaw clenched, "Where the hell have you been? I have called you all day." She sat on a stool, "I had something I had to do." He raised his eyebrows, "Really? Because when I couldn't get you on the phone, I tried to track it with the GPS. It was turned off. The only reason it would be turned off is if you didn't want me to know where you were." She stood, "Will you come in the house with me. I can explain." Dean ran his hand over his face and glared at her. "You were with him, weren't you." She looked at him confused, "With who?" He smirked, "Don't play stupid. Chad, you were with Chad." She turned her head and smirked, "Really? You actually think that little of me." She turned and walked to the house, him right behind her. She slung the door open. "Don't walk away from me. Where were you?" She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Dean followed then stopped when he saw Bobby and Sam sitting at the counter. She looked back at him pissed. "I was not with Chad, dickhead. I was bringing your brother home." Dean looked at her then at Bobby. "It is him, son. It is Sam." Sam stood and smiled at Dean. "Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam smiled and held his arms out, "Yeah, it's me." Dean slowly walked toward him, looking him in the eye. When he got to him, he wrapped his arms around him. Tears filled his eyes. Sam smiled as he hugged him back. Dean quickly pulled back and pointed at him, "Wait a minute, wait a minute. You were gone, man. How the hell did you get out." Sam shrugged, "I don't know."

Dean: "What do you mean you don't know?"

Sam: "I mean, I don't know. I have no idea, I'm just back."

Dean: "Well, was it God, or was it Cas? Does Cas know anything about it?"

Sam: "No, One minute I was down there, the next minute it's raining and I'm laying in that field alone. Cas hasn't been able to figure out how I got back. It's kinda hard to go finding what saved you, when you got no leads. I've looked believe me, I've looked. Looked for weeks, months."

Dean looked stunned then it hit him, "Wait, for weeks, for months. How long you been back?" Sam looked at Bobby then back at Dean. "How long you been back, Sam?" Dean asked again. Jade held her breath. "Almost four months." Sam answered.

Dean: "Almost four months?"

Sam: "Dean" Jade flinched when Dean begin to raise his voice.

Dean: "You've been back practically this whole time? What have you been doing?"

Sam: "Hunting. There is still evil shit out there. More actually. Lucifer and Michael are still lock up, so heaven and hell is in chaos."

Dean: "Why didn't you call me? Let me know you were alive?"

Sam: "I wanted to, I started to. But when I saw you here, you were happy. You had everything you ever wanted."

Dean, "I wanted my brother back! I wanted my life back!" Dean yelled. Booby cleared his throat and Dean looked at him. Bobby moved his eyes to Jade, who was stiff. "Jade, that's not what I meant." She smiled and walked past them. "Son of a bitch" Dean grunted.

After a few minutes Bobby stood. "There is a few glitches." Dean raised his eyebrows, "Who or what ever dragged him out, left his soul in the pit. And he has no memory of the last few years. Nothing with the girls or Bentley." Dean looked at Sam and raised his eyebrows, "Nothing?" Sam shook his head, "I figure the memory loss is a coping mechanism. And we are working on the soul thing. That is why I stayed away." Sam pointed behind him, in the direction Jade went, "By the way, that girl of yours is one bad ass chick." Dean looked at him confused. "She pulled a gun on me." Sam said. Dean patted his shoulder, "Don't feel bad. She does that to everyone who comes back from hell." The next thing the boys heard was Bobby, he was standing at the window. "Oh hell. Lexie's home." The boys took a deep breath. Dean was silently thanking God that Bentley was staying with Shay.

Lexie walked in the door, "I saw Bobby's car outside. Is something wrong?" She stopped in her tracks as she made it to the kitchen. Sam smiled at her. Even though he had no memory of her, he knew deep down, that he should. And she was so beautiful, it couldn't help it. Lexie looked at Bobby then at Dean. "It's him, Lex. He's back." Dean said. She sat her purse down and walked toward him, looking in his eyes. "When did you get back?" she asked because she knew she had been seeing him for a while. "Almost four months ago." Sam answered as she stood right in front of him staring at him. She knew it was him, but as she stared in his eyes, she knew something was missing. She smirked, "Four months." He smiled and nodded. Her whole body tensed. And with out a warning, she balled her fist and with everything in her, all the grief, hurt and anger that had been building inside her, she punched him in the jaw. Dean and Bobby winced. Sam brought his hand to his jaw and looked back at her. Tears in her eyes she said, "For four months you let me believe you were gone. Let me believe I would never see you again, Bentley would never really know his father. You left me here alone." None of them could speak. She pointed her finger at him and with out doubt she said. "I want you to get out of my house. I don't want to ever see you again. If I do, I will send you right back to hell. And I can promise you that you won't get out this time." She walked past him, to her room and slammed the door. Dean patted him on the back and pointed to Lexie's door, "And that, my brother, is you chick." Sam looked at him as Dean and Bobby laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 I love you. You know that?

Sam filled Dean in on the cases he had been working on. "Normal hunts mainly, but it seems the bastards have evolved or adapted to our hunting tricks." Sam said. "Who have you been hunting with?" Dean asked. Sam finished his beer, "Friends, people I have met on hunts. They are pretty good." Dean nodded and took a drink of his beer. He wasn't sure what he was feeling inside. Envy, jealousy, sorta left out. He was glad Sam was back, even if he didn't have his soul. And he loved his life now. "You are really living the apple pie life here." Sam said. Dean nodded, "Yeah, I am." "Where's the Impala?" Sam asked. "It is covered in the barn. I can't drive my baby on the construction site. I'm driving the Avalanche out front." Sam patted his shoulder, "Ok, grab your stuff and let's go." Dean looked at him confused, "Go where?" Sam laughed, "To work. I'm sure Bobby can find us a case. We will start out small, break you back in." Dean shook his head and smirked, "I can't leave." Sam looked at him confused, "Why not?" "I have a real job. Me and Jade are making a life. And in case you forgot, Bentley, your son, he needs me. And so does Lexie for that matter. I know you don't remember. But I promised I would raise him." Sam smiled, "But I'm back now. You don't have to keep that promise. This is our life, Dean, this is our job. To hunt evil." Dean looked out the window. He wanted nothing more that to go back to hunting with Sam. The way things were before the pit. The life he knew. But he made a promise, not just to Sam. But to Lexie, Bentley and Jade. He shook his head and looked back at Sam, "I can't. I've done my job. Bentley needs a man in his life. And if you were yourself, nothing would stop you from giving him that. But since your not, I have to do it. You could stay. Let us figure out how to make you whole again. Get to know the girls again. Maybe it will trigger your memory." Bobby laughed. "Did you forget. She doesn't want him here. I don't think she was kidding." Dean looked at Bobby, "She is just hurt. She will come around." Sam stood, "I can't. This is not my life right now. I don't want to hurt her. But I can't do this. But I understand, you can't leave." Sam hugged Dean. Bobby walked to the door with Sam behind him. "Tell the girls bye for me." Dean nodded and held the door open. Sam looked back at him, "I will call and check in." Dean smiled and shut the door.

When Dean walked back into the kitchen, Lexie was leaned against the counter. She was holding ice on her hand. "I think I broke my hand. And I broke two nails." she said holding her hand up. Dean held it and looked at it, moving it around as she hissed. "I don't think it is broke. But that was a hell of a hit. Remind me not to piss you off either. I learned my lesson with Jade. I thought you were the nice one." She smiled, "I am. But a bitch can only take so much." Dean laughed as he placed the ice back on her hand. "Wow, Sam is back. He really doesn't remember, you know. He thinks it is some kind of coping thing. Block out what his soul is dealing with in the pit." He shrugged, "Makes sense." he said as he looked at her. "Well, poor Sam. I could sympathize if he came to us from the beginning. But no, he followed me, made sure I saw him. He had me thinking I was crazy. I knew he was dead, but I was still seeing him when no one else was." She begin to cry as Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I know. He handled it all wrong." She wiped her face, "He can blame it on no memory, or no soul, whatever. But I know, if he loved me like he said he did, he would feel it. He would feel something. Because even though I knew in my head he was gone, I still felt him, in my heart." She put the ice bag in the sink, and took a deep breath. "I have to go pick Bentley up. I am going to grab some dinner on the way home." Dean kissed her forehead, "Be careful. And keep your phone on." She nodded as she walked out the door. Dean was leaned against the counter, letting what just happen sink in. Then he jumped when he heard gunshots. "Damn it" he said when he realized it was Jade. There was only one reason she had target practice in the back yard.

Jade had found Dean whiskey stash in the barn, down half of it and set empty beer bottles on the fence. She released the clip and tapped it on the butt, something Dean taught her to do. Now she does it without thinking. Took it off safety and fired. Over and over. Missing a few. "I am out of practice." she said to her self as she fired again and again. Until they were all busted. She sat back on the bench and took another swig. She didn't look when Dean sat next to her. He raised his eyebrows as he watched her turn up the whiskey bottle. "Drinking?" he asked. She smiled at him, "Yeah, I found your stash." she said as she held up the half empty bottle. Her eyes were glossy. "Are you drunk?" he asked. She laughed and set her gun on the bench between them. His arms were resting on his knees as he looked at her. "Not yet. But I am well on my way." He smiled as he picked up her gun and put the safety back on. Then he grabbed the bottle and took a couple drinks. They both set quiet looking out across the pasture. "When are you leaving?" she asked. Dean looked at her, "What are you talking about?" he asked. Still not looking at him she asked. "When are you leaving? It is a simple question. Sam is back, hunting. So, when are you leaving?" He took a deep breath and looked ahead. "I'm not." She laughed, "Your not? Your gonna stay here. Keep on with the 9-5 life." He looked at her, "Yeah, that's my plan." She nodded and looked at him, "How long do you think that is gonna last? Dean, look, I know you. You love hunting. And you love Sam. And now that he is back, you can have your real life. It's ok." He looked at her, "No it's not. This is my life now. I love you. I love Bentley. Sam can't be here right now. So it is my job to be. I always do my job." Jade stood and smiled at him, "You will leave. I'm just asking when." She walked past him to the house. Making her way to the shower. Dean clenched his jaw. "Son of a bitch" he yelled, then threw the bottle against the oak tree, busting it. He hung his head. He was torn. He wanted to be with Sam, hunting, saving people, doing what he does best. But he loved Jade, they were making a life. He had a job, friends. Exactly what him and Sam said they always wanted. He loved spending time with Bentley, seeing him grow and learn. If he stayed, he would want to be with Sam. If he left he would want to be here. He had put Jade through hell, and now he was making it up to her. He couldn't just leave. He watched the sun go down. It was beautiful here. Peaceful.

Jade turned on the hot water and stepped in the shower. She stood still and let the hot water run down her body. Dean's words running through her head, over and over. "I wanted my brother back! I wanted my life back!" The tears rolled down her face. This wasn't the life Dean wanted. This was the life she wanted. He tried to make her happy. He did what he thought he was suppose to do. Be the man she wanted him to be. When in reality, the man she fell in love with was the opposite of what she had turned Dean into. She knew if he stayed, he would be miserable, and it would be all on her. As she shut off the water she heard Lexie come in. She slid on some shorts and a t-shirt and met her in the kitchen. Jade took Bentley from his car seat as he smiled at her. "Where you been? Did you miss me?" she asked as she kissed him. He smiled at her as he flapped his arms. "I picked up Bar B Que for dinner." Lexie said as she sat down the bag. "Sounds good to me. So, how did it go?" Jade asked. Lexie shook her head, "It didn't. I hit him and told him not to come back here." Jade's eyes widen, "Ok. Why?" Lexie shrugged, "Why not? He doesn't remember me or his son. He has tormented me for months. I am exhausted. He has put me through every emotion possible since the day I met him. I can't do this anymore. My main priority is Bentley. I don't have time or the energy to go through this again. The best thing is for him to do him and I am going to do me. At least now I know I'm not crazy." Jade sat Bentley in his bouncer. "That is a little extreme, don't you think. He honestly can't help it. Sooner or later he will get his soul back. Dean isn't gonna stop until he does. Then what?" Lexie shrugged, "Honestly, not my problem. I have worked hard to go on with my life without him. If anything, this proves that I am doing the right thing. I am glad he is alive. But if we were meant to be together and happy, he would remember." Jade took a deep breath, "Maybe your right. I don't know. I just want you to do what is best for you and Bentley. What makes you happy." Lexie grabbed them water from the fridge, "I saw the Impala still in the barn. I guess Dean's still here." Jade got the food from the bag. "Yeah, for now." "What do you mean? He didn't leave with Sam." Jade smirked. "He will, it's just a matter of time." Lexie sat across from her, "Maybe not. He loves you. I don't think he is gonna risk losing you again. You two are finally getting it together." Jade smiled, "We are making do. This life, it was just temporary. Dean hasn't been Dean. He tried. He says he's not leaving. But sooner or later he will. Dean's not built for this life." They both sat in silence for a few minutes until Dean came in. He rubbed Bentley's head, "My man, your home." Bentley smiled, flapped his arms and kicked his feet. Dean sat at the counter next to Jade. He leaned and gave her a long soft kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Lexie threw a fry at them. "Not in front of the baby. Go room." Jade smiled, Dean grabbed the fry and tossed it in his mouth.

Jade was sitting cross legged on the bed, glasses on, reading through the mail. Dean walked out of the bathroom in his boxer briefs, laid across the bed. Resting his head in her lap. "What are you doing?" he asked as he grabbed the remote and turned on the news. She opened another envelope, "Going through the mail for the last week." Dean turned to the news. "What have you been doing?" she asked. She walked into the kitchen earlier and he was on the laptop looking at articles on strange murders across the country. She knew he was probably looking at the cases Sam had been working on. He rubbed his hand over his wet hair and looked up at her. "Nothing" She smiled at him, "Crazy day, huh?" He smiled back. She could help but smile. It was that cock, arrogant crooked smile. She hadn't seen it in a long time. "Yeah, crazy day." She leaned and gave him a soft kiss. When she sat back up, he licked his lips and looked up at her. "I love you. You know that?" She ran her hand through his hair, "Yeah, I know. I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 This is our Grandfather.

Friday morning, Dean rolled over and shut off the alarm. He groaned and ran his hand over his head then down his face. He looked over at Jade, laying on her stomach, her head facing him. One legs uncovered and bent. He hated to get up at 5am, but this view made it all worth it. He stretched and made his way to the shower. He had not spoke to Sam since he left, which probably made it a little easier to stick to his routine. His insides screamed for him to get in the Impala and haul ass. But his heart told him that this was his life now, this is where he belong. He showered and dressed and quietly made his way to the kitchen. Fixing his coffee and setting at the laptop. There were several deaths in several of the towns around them. Something told him they we weird, his kind of weird. After about an hour he shut it. He figured Bentley would have gotten up. He checked on him and then made his way to the bedroom. He sat on the side of the bed and laid his arm across Jade. She opened her eyes and turned over. "I am leaving." he said. She smiled as he lowered his head and gave her a soft kiss. During the week this was one of the few times they actually spoke. He raised his head and smiled at her. "Don't forget, that thing is tonight at the bar." Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at her confused. "What thing?" "Colt Ford." she answered rubbing her eyes. "What is a Colt Ford?" he asked as he smiled at her. "HE is the guy doing the show. I told you about this two weeks ago. But that was when you saw my mouth moving but didn't hear a word I was saying." She sat up on the bed, his arm still across her. He gave her that cocky smile and kissed her. "Sorry, I forgot. But we should finish up about lunch. You could meet me and we can eat before I come home." She smiled and cupped his face, "I can't. I also told you, we have to be there most of the day. They have to set up and rehearse. And this is gonna be Lexie's first night back." He raised his eyebrows, "What about Bentley?" he asked. "Bobby is coming to stay the night and baby-sit since we both have to be there." He looked at his watch, "Sounds good, I have to go." He gave her a long soft kiss and she let out a moan. He licked his lips and looked at her, "I love you." She smiled, "I love you too. Have a good day." He made it to the door, turned around gave her that cocky grin and walked out.

Dean spent the morning tying up loose ends. Getting ready for next week. He handed out the paychecks and said but to his guys. He opened the door to the truck when he thought he heard someone on the garage of the new house. He knew everyone was gone. He reached under the seat and grabbed his 45. He made his way to the door and slowly walked in. Halfway in he heard something behind him. Before he could turn around he felt his body being threw against the wall. Then a hand over his mouth. He must have closed his eyes from the force because he opened them. In front of him was Sam with his finger over his lips. Telling him to be quiet. Dean nodded and Sam let him go. Dean followed Sam back to the door, both looking around. After a few minutes without a sound, Dean looked at Sam. "What the hell, man?" he asked holding his arms up. "Look, man." Sam said pointing to the new power pole on the street. Dean looked over and walked toward it. Fresh claw marks. He looked back at Sam. "I knew something was going on. The other day, I swore I heard a girl scream when me, Josh and Brent left the bar. Checked it out and I saw these same marks." They both walked towards the truck. "What's going on, Sam?" Dean asked. "I will tell you later. Let's double check the place before we leave."

Sam went upstairs as Dean checked the downstairs. As he made it back to the garage, he felt someone behind him. He turned and his eyes met yellow. "Hello, Dean." the Yellow Eyes Demon said smiling. Dean raised his gun, but was grabbed by the throat and lifted of the floor. Dean swallowed hard, "It can't be." "Why not? God brought back Cas and Bobby. Why not me? I have to say, I am very surprised to find you here. I mean, the big house, construction job. And that woman, I know you could pull some ass. But actually keep a piece of ass like that. And the boy, he just looks delicious." Dean gasped for air. "Do you really think you could keep going like this." Yellow Eyes asked. Then he pinned Dean to the wall. "You had to know we would come for you. You can't out run your past." Dean could feel his self start to pass out. Then he saw Sam, and that was it.

Dean opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was blurry but he knew he was home. Then he saw Sam, sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He groaned and sat up. "Glad your awake. How do you feel?" Sam asked. Dean held his head, "Like I've been kit by a truck. Is there a job here?" Sam nodded, "Yeah, now. We didn't leave. We've been working the case." Dean looked at him, "Who is we? You and Bobby?" Dean asked. "No, those friends I was telling you about. Well, their more like family and they are here." Sam looked behind Dean and nodded. Dean stood and turned. First a dark haired girl held out her hand. "Hey" she said as she smiled. Dean shook her hand. "My, you have delicate features for a hunter." Dean raised his eyebrows, "Excuse me." Sam interrupted, "Dean, Gwen Campbell." She smiled, "Nice to finally met you, Sam as gone on and on about you." Sam pointed to a guy that looked like he was straight from the move Lost Boys. "This is Christian." The guy raised his finger and nodded at Dean. Dean looked uneasy and confused. Sam then pointed to a younger guy sitting in the recliner cleaning his gun, "And Mark Campbell." Dean look each one over then looked back at Sam, "Campbell, like, mom Campbell?" Sam smiled, "Yes, third cousins. They grew up in the life like mom, like us." Dean looked at Sam, "I thought all mom's relatives were gone." They all looked at each other. "I'm sorry. How come we didn't know about any of you?" Before they could answer, a tall balled man walked in. "That's because they didn't know about you." Dean looked at the man and knew who he was. He knew him from when Cas sent in back in time to warn his mom. "Samuel?" Dean asked. The man smiled as he walked to him and pulled him to a hug. Dean pulled back and stared at him in shock. The man looked at the others, "Guys, give me a second with my grandsons, will ya?" The others nodded and walked out.

Samuel took a deep breath then looked back at Dean. "You have had a lot of resurrections the last week. It may take a minute." Dean looked at him as tears filled his eyes, "Oh, it's gonna take longer than a minute. How the hell did this happen?" Samuel sat on the sofa, "We are guessing whatever yanked Sam up, pulled me down." Sam sat in the recliner as Dean stood. "Whatever is going on we are both apart of it."

Dean: "You have no idea what it is?"

Samuel: "Bingo."

Dean: "And you have no leads, nothing." Sam and Samuel both shook their heads as Dean turned and ran his hand over his mouth. Dean pointed to the door. "There are no more door nails coming out that door, is there?" Sam shook his head, "As far as we know, no." Dean looked at them still in shock, "Am I the only one that thinks this can't be fine."

Samuel: "Look Bobby wanted you left alone. Which was fine until this."

Dean looked at him, "What is this?"

Sam: "I got hit a few days ago. Dosed up with poison. By a couple of Gen." Dean raised his eyebrows, "Gen? I thought those were cave dwelling, hermit types. That's kind of exotic isn't it?"

Sam: "Not anymore. I told you, everything is adapting. They are bold. And they look like regular people. And all they have to do to kill you are drug you is touch you. Once it gets in you system, your nightmares become reality. Then you o.d."

Dean: "How are you not dead?"

Sam: "Samuel has a cure. That is what I shot you with." Dean looked at Samuel, "You have a cure for Gen poison?" Samuel smiled, "Stick around, I'll show you things your daddy never dreamed of." Dean looked back at Sam, "So, why are they coming after us?"

Sam: "We did stake one a few years back. After they got me, I figured they would go for you next. They must have followed me here." Dean was silent for a few minutes. Then he grabbed his phone and looked at Sam. "The girls and Bentley." He scrolled to Jade's name and hit send.

Jade and Lexie was finishing up at the bar when her phone rang. Dean's ring tone She smiled as she answered the phone. "Hey."

Dean: "Where are you?"

Jade: "At the bar, why?"

Dean: "Where is Lexie and Bentley?"

Jade: "Here. We are about to leave. Why?"

Dean:" Ok, come straight home."

Jade: "What is going on?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Just once, do what I ask with no questions, please.

Jade took a deep breath, "Ok, we will be there in a few minutes." She hung up the phone and helped Lexie gather everything. "What's wrong?" Lexie asked. Jade shook her head, "I don't know but he sounds weird. Wants us to come straight home." Lexie rolled her eyes as they made it to the car, "Well, that doesn't sound disturbing at all."

The girls knew something was up because there was two strange cars in the driveway. A new Dodge Challenger and an old van. Inside, Dean stood when he heard them pull up. "Ok, let me do the talking." He looked at Sam, "And don't piss them off." Sam shrugged, "Why do people keep telling me that about them?" The girls were talking when they walked in the kitchen. Lexie sat Bentley's car seat on the counter and looked at each of them. Jade propped her hand on the counter and the other on her hip. Mark and Christian wiggled their eyebrows as the girls looked at them. Both in shorts and t-shirts. No make up, hair pulled up and flip flops. Lexie's eyes landed on Sam. He smiled. She gave him an evil go to hell smile, "Sam, you're here, in my house. And you brought strangers." Sam looked at Dean. Jade's lips tightened, "Dean, who are these people and why are they in our house. What the hell are you up to?" Dean smiled and pointed to Samuel. Jade nearly shivered when she looked at him, he gave her the creeps. "This is our grandfather. Samuel, this is Jade and Lexie. And the baby is Bentley, he is Sam's and Lexie's son." Samuel smiled and looked at Bentley, "Handsome. I have a grandson." Lexie put her palms on the counter and looked at the strangers. Sam introduced the others, "They are our cousins." Jade shook her head as Lexie looked at her then at Samuel, "Do any of ya'll stay dead?"

Dean and Sam filled the girls in on what was going on. Then there was a knock on the door as Bobby came in. "Did I miss the boring stuff?" The girls looked at him, "You knew about this?" Bobby held up his hands, "Not until a couple hours ago." Dean cleared his throat, "The Gen has been watching us." Sam agreed, "So, whatever it is you two have planned for tonight, cancel it, don't go. You are safer if we can watch you." Jade smirked and shook her head. "I hope you have a plan B, because that ain't happening." Dean tilted his head and let out a deep breath, "Jade" She shook her head as Lexie pointed her finger at the both of them. "Look, we are not gonna call off the show. We have three hundred or more people coming and they paid to see a show. We are gonna do what we do, you do what you do. There is six of you, if you can't handle a Gen, you need to find another job." Samuel looked at them and laughed under his breath. Jade glared at him, "What the hell is so funny." Samuel looked at her, "You are not what I expected." "Why is it that you expected?" Dean looked at him and cleared his throat as Sam shook his head at Samuel. Samuel continued anyway. "Well, first off. I pictured Dean with a, you know, tall, thin, blonde type. Then you walk in and your like a plain, country girl. Then you two start talking and I am confused." Jade rolled her eyes, "And I thought you would be younger and have more hair." She looked at Dean as Samuel's smile faded. "We are going to work tonight. You can come if you want, but we are going." Sam looked at Dean, "That will work, we go with them." Lexie shook her head, "Ain't no we. I don't want to be anywhere near you." Sam looked at her. She stood stiff, stern and angry. Something about that look on her face was familiar. He cleared his throat, "I am not going to argue with you. You are stuck with me until this is over." She looked at Jade then Dean. She let out a deep breath and walked past him and then stopped. "Fine, but you stay on the couch. And you need a haircut." Then she walked to her room as Bobby grabbed Bentley out of the car seat. Dean followed Jade to the bedroom. "How long have you been hunting this thing?" she asked as she turned on the shower. He leaned on the counter as she took off her cloths. "I wasn't really sure if I was hunting it until today. I just had this feeling." She stepped into the shower, "Well, when this is over. I want them out of our house. I don't like or trust that Samuel." He took off his cloths and stepped in the shower. "Me neither. But apparently, they have been hunting this thing for a while." She stepped from under the water and bathed as he stepped under it and washed his hair. "I don't mind Sam. But he has to survive Lexie." Dean smiled as he rinsed his hair, "That may be worse than the Gen."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 And you're the stripper.

The girls come back to the kitchen dressed. The Campbell men's mouth dropped. Jade had on tight jeans with worn spots on one thigh and one knee, heeled boots and a white shirt that read, "My cups runneth over." He hair was down and slightly teased and her make up was perfect. Lexie had on a tight pair of light color jeans that had a hole just below her ass and one on her thigh in the front. Her shirt read, "I don't just stay on for 8 seconds, I don't fall off." Her hair was down and straight, make up on, heeled boots. Sam looked at her then looked at Christian and Mark. And for the first time in a long time, he had something boiling inside him. Jealousy. He walked to Lexie and leaned on the counter next to her. "Is that what you are wearing?" She looked at him then as Mark and Christian, "Is there anything wrong with what I am wearing." They both smiled and shook their heads, "Not at all." Christian said. She smiled at Sam as he clenched his jaw. Dean looked at him, "What was that? I thought you didn't remember her, no feelings or whatever." Sam's jaw still clenched, "I don't know. I just feel weird." Dean patted him on the back as they followed the girls out.

The bar was packed, 5 minutes to show time. The girls were busy at the bar. Sam and Dean had sat at the table with Brent and Josh. "So how long have you been back?" Josh asked. Sam looked at him confused. Dean filled him on who they were and that he knew them but he wasn't sure how to answer. Dean cleared his throat, "A week." Josh took a drink of his beer and shook his head, "The way ya'll two come back, I'm not sure if it is a miracle or a punishment. Come back to this crap hole." Sam smiled, "Tell me about it." They all continued to talk until Lexie took the stage. "Are ya'll having a good time?" The crowd of over 300 yelled. The guys had the table out in front of the dance floor, the band was set up behind the dance floor. Lexie continued. "We have a big show for you tonight. One of the most talent guys around and he is from Georgia. A good ol' southern boy. Please welcome, Colt Ford!" The crowd went wild as the music started and he walked on stage. Dean leaned to Brent, "I have never heard of him." Brent smiled, "You have heard his music, you've hanging out here long enough. Most of it other people sing, he writes it." Then Dean smiled as "Dirt Road Anthem" played, he remember, just a little more R& B rhythm to this one. Dean looked at Brent and shook his head, "Yeah, Jade thumps this in her car." The crowd sang along. Sam sat in a daze, he knew this song, he remember being in this bar. The song played through then Colt stopped and begin to speak. "There is a third verse to this song. You may not have heard it, but here it goes." Then Lexie and Jade sang along with a few others. Then Christian and Mark sit with them. Dean looked over at them, "You left Samuel with Bobby?" They nodded, "Yeah, why?" "That is going to be interesting." Dean said as he took a shot.

" Yeah, I'm chillin on a dirt road, laid back swerving like I'm George Jones.

Smoke rollin out the window, an ice cold beer sitting in the console.

Memory lane up in the headlights, got me reminiscin all the good times.

I'm turning off real life drive, and that's right, I'm hittin easy street on mud tires."

Then Colt started the added verse.

"I was brought in a small town, north Georgia. Raised on southern Baptist morals.

Front row pew for Sunday roll call, everybody praise the lord."

The crowd yelled "Amen!"

"Grew up learning how to hunt and fish. Bust a 12 gauge pump and not miss.

Life without work is just a myth, Never listen when they talking shit."

Jade and Lexie and a few others begin to yell the words.

"My dad taught me to stand my ground. Be a man, boy, never back down.

Don't start it, son, but if he's talking shit, you better throw the first punch and whoop his ass.

Be somebody, make a name for yourself. Life's hard, you'll go through hell.

There comes a time when you got to slow down, that's what we're doin now."

The crowd went wild as they sang the chorus. Lexie sent a bottle and beers to the boys table. "I like this place." Christian said. Sam smiled, "I bet you do." Brent leaned over, "It gets better. Wait until the girl join in." Mark looked at Brent, "Who is this guy?" "He is a fat redneck boy who can rap. Neat, huh?" They all laughed as the next song begin. The crowd was crazy. Dean smiled, he actually liked it. Sam was quiet as he watched Lexie at the bar. Dean smiled, "They are really good." Sam raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, they are." As Lexie smiled he begin to get these flashes. Her, that smile. Her kissing him, he could almost feel it. He closed his eyes and looked back at the stage. The girls walked from the bar and to the dance floor, joined by Lisa, Shay and Dawn. "Here we go." Brent said as "Hip hop in a Honky tonk started." The crowd went wild as the girls started their usual dancing. Hips shaking, sliding the poles, the whole nine yards. Then the third versed started and the girls headed to the guys table. Lexie took Sam as Lisa took both Christian and Mark. The girls sang as they gave them a lap dance.

"When all of a sudden, every girl in the bar, got on the floor. Started shakin her ass.

It was packed, it was stacked from the front to the back. This cowboy ain't never seen nothing like that."

They continued to dance as the chorus played. They sat in the guys lap and laid the upper body all the way back. Ran their hands over their face, neck, between their breast. Almost to their crotch, then they slowly raised and looked them in the eyes. Dean bit his lip and smiled as Jade ran her tongue across her lips. Lexie raised and eyed Sam. He ran his hand up her back to her neck as she inched closer to his face. She was so close he could feel her breath across his lips. She could feel him start to harden between her legs as her breath hitched. With the hand he pressed her face to his and his lips to hers. She didn't fight it. As soon as his lips touched hers, the flashes came back. He saw her, naked on top of him. Moaning his name, sweat beading on their bodies. She moaned as he ran his tongue across hers. In his mind he watched as she closed her eyes, her lips parted and she moaned and he swore he could feel her cum. Then he opened his eyes when she pulled back and stood as the song ended. Sam sat dazed. He watched as she walked back to the bar, he ran his finger over his lips, wiping off her lip gloss. Dean looked at him and smiled, "Sam, hey, Sammy. You still here?" Sam blinked then looked at Dean, "What? Yeah." Dean took a drink of his beer, "How in the hell could you not remember that?" Dean asked. Sam cleared his throat and poured a shot. He downed it and ran his hand over his face. What the hell was going on? He thought to his self. First he had to see her, then hear her voice. And know he was having memories of her, after 4 months, why now?

The guys sat at the table talking and listen for the next half hour. Dean looked over to see Christian and Mark watching every move Lisa made. "Don't get too attached, guys." Dean said. "Why not?" Christian asked. "Because that belongs to Cas." Sam nearly choked on his beer than looked at Dean, "Cas?" Dean smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah, Cas hit that. And apparently he was some count, because she wants to see him again." They all laughed as Sam shook his head. Then the music stopped. "You guys have been awesome. We have one more song for ya. It is the newest single we recorded with Luke Bryan." The crowd went wild as the band played. All the girls but Lisa and Lexie joined the guys at the table. "I love this song." Jade said as she sat on Dean's lap. Her back to his chest and ass in his crotch. Dean put his arms around her waist and set his hands on the inside of her thighs. Jade danced just enough for her ass to rub against his dick. He grunted. Thank god the music was too loud for the other to hear him. The girls sang along. When Lexie and Lisa finally joined, the girls stood and danced. The guys sat back in their seat and watched. "That's it. I am moving here." Christian said as the guys laughed. Sam couldn't take his eyes of Lexie. And she had a little buzz so she was glaring at him as she danced and sang the song. And he heard every word.

"Ain't enough hours in the day, it sure feels like all work and no play.

Honey, I know the grass ain't mowed, the car ain't washed and the leaves ain't blown.

I'm gonna get it just soon as I can. Lord, it's hard to be an everyday man.

But darling, if your willing when I get home, I'll put the kids to bed and get you all alone. And we can..

Work it out. Why don't we start right now?

What ever get's you next to me. No doubt, girl, it's gonna be workin. Let's work it out."

As the second verse played, Jade looked right at Dean and sang.

"This ole world is so tough. Sometimes I think that I had enough.

Back still hurtin, bills still comin. Boss still yellin, truck quit runnin.

Ain't no telling what'll happen next. Try not to break while I drive and text.

But darling, if your willin when I get home. I'll put the kids to bed and get you all alone. And we can.."

The chorus played then a final verse. "Baby it's true. All I needs you. Just unplug the phone and let me get you all alone."

The crowd went wild as Colt said his goodbyes. Jade and Lexie took him to the office to thank him and pay him. After about a half hour the girls made it back to the table. Dean looked up at Jade. "Give us ten minutes and we can go." Dean smiled as he watched her head to the bar. Sam was still staring at Lexie. He may not be able to feel what they have. But he was starting to remember bits and pieces. Dean tapped his arm, "We can wait outside. Check it out before they come out." They finished their beer. Jade was talking to some girls at the bar. Then one watched as Dean walked out. She looked back at Jade. "I saw you dancing for him. Do you know him?" Jade wasn't sure why she wanted to know but she played along. "Yeah, why?" The girl smiled to the other girls that were sitting with her. "You could say that. We dance at the Platinum. He comes in a lot, sits by his self. But every once in a while he will pay for a lap dance. He is sexy as hell. And tips $200 for a dance. He doesn't really get into the dance. Does he have a girl friend?" Jade felt her blood boil, she popped her neck and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think he does." The girl smiled, "I don't think so. Guys that pay that much for a lap dance, can't be getting it at home." Lexie could see Jade was pissed. She walked over to the bar. "You ok?" Jade looked at her and Lexie could see the fire in her eyes. Then the girl leaned over the bar. "Do you know the girl? Is it serious? I have been waiting for him to come back in. Because when he does, I am definitely getting some of that. Obviously, the girlfriend isn't getting the job done." The girl's smile widened. Lexie grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her to the other end of the bar. "She is just talking shit." Jade's eyes were still on the girl as her and her friends walked out. "That is the girl from the strip club." Jade said. "Well, she is a slore. She won't have a chance in hell." Jade took a deep breath as they walked to the door. Lexie was right. Dean hasn't been back and they have had sex nearly everyday, sometimes twice a day.

Dean and Sam were leaned against the truck when they saw a group of girl walking toward them. As they got closer, Dean realized who they were. "Oh shit, this isn't good." Sam looked at him then the girls, "What?" "Hey, it is my best customer. I've missed you." The girl leaned and kissed Dean on the cheek. Before Dean could push her away, Jade and Lexie walked out. Sam looked at them, "Oh hell." The girl stood next to Dean as Jade and Lexie walked to the truck. "You two ready?" Dean asked trying to stop what he knew was coming. "Where are you going? It is early, how about a lap dance on the house. At my house." Dean looked at the girl then at Jade. Jade smiled, "Yeah, how about it, Dean?" Dean looked at the girl, "It was nice to see you. This is my girlfriend, Jade." The girl looked at Jade and smiled. Jade smiled at the girl, "And you're the stripper." She looked at Dean, "Oh, I get it. See ya next time." She smiled at Dean and walked off. Jade opened the door and got in as Dean walked to the passenger seat and got in. Lexie and Sam sat quietly in the back seat. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Dean cleared his throat, "That was…" Jade looked at him and stopped him, "Don't" then she stared out the window. Sam looked at Lexie and choked back a laugh. Lexie covered her mouth and smiled. The rest of the ride you could hear a pin drop.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 I've waited long enough.

Christian and Mark were sitting on the porch when Dean pulled in the driveway. They walked on the porch, "What's going on?" Dean asked. "There is one just inside the tree line across the street and one out back." Mark said. Dean held the door open for the girls and Sam to walk in. He took one last look around before heading in. Bobby, Gwen and Samuel were in the kitchen. Dean grabbed a beer and sat at the counter. The girls leaned against the counter. "So, what are we going to do?" Dean asked. Samuel looked at him and took a deep breath, "Me and my crew are going to leave. They are not going to come any closer as long as we are here. You, Sam, and Bobby stay here with the girls and the baby. Act normal. We will hide down the street and watch." Gwen grabbed their bag and followed Samuel out the door. Sam walked to the patio door and looked out as Dean did the same out the front window. The girls went to their room to change into shorts and t-shirts. When Laxie came out, Dean, Jade and Bobby were sitting silently at the counter. "Where is Sam?" she asked. Jade propped her head in her hand, "I think he went to check on Bentley." She walked to the door and slowly pushed it open. Sam was sitting in the rocking chair staring at Bentley. Sam looked at her and stood. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to look at him." Lexie smiled and walked to the crib and pulled the blanket over Bentley. "It's ok. He is your son." Sam stood next to her as they both looked down at him, sleeping peacefully. "He is perfect." Sam whispered. He could see his self in his face. He was drawn to him just like with Lexie. He closed is eyes as the flashes started. The delivery room, the first time he laid eyes on him. He could see his self holding him in his arms and smiling at him. Then the first time Bentley smiled at him. They were at a Lake House, he was feeding him. Bentley looked right at him and smiled. Lexie looked up at him. He was in a daze, she grabbed his arm. "Sam, you ok?" Sam took a deep breath and looked at her and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm good." He sat back in the chair, she looked back at him. "What is it? You've been acting weird since back at the bar." He ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know. I have been having these visions." "What kind of visions?" she asked. He looked up at her. "Of you and Bentley. I guess things I have blocked out." Lexie raised her eyebrows, "Like what?" "When he was born, the first time he smiled at me. The look on your face when you saw him." He cleared his throat and smiled. She looked at him, her eyes wide, "And, why are you smiling like that. What else?" He looked at her, "At the bar, when you where dancing, I saw us." She raised her eyebrows "Saw us?" He cleared his throat and looked away. She folded her arms over her chest, "What?" He looked up at her, "I saw myself making love to you. I could feel it." Her body relaxed. He looked away, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on. I am seeing things, feeling things I don't understand." "When did this start?" she asked. "Well, the first time I saw you, I felt like I knew you. Then tonight before we left, I didn't like the way the guys were looking at you. And it has been flooding my head since. When I kissed you, it felt right, comfortable." She was quiet not sure how to respond. He looked up at her, "I guess it is because I am here. Being with you is triggering something. I don't know." She looked at him, 'What are you feeling, inside? Anything?" He took a deep breath, "I'm not sure. Honestly, I feel like I am about to explode." He ran his hand through his hair the fold his hands and leaned his chin on them. Both quiet.

After a few minutes she walked out. Not wanting him to see her cry. He followed, "Lexie." Bobby and Dean watched as Lexie went to her room, Sam right behind her. Bobby smiled and shook his head. "Remind you of anyone?" he asked them. Jade rolled her eyes as Dean looked at him confused. "Who?" he dumbly asked. Bobby smiled and shook his head. Jade let out a deep breath and stood. "If I have to set here like this one more minute, I am gonna take a long walk down a short fucking pier." Dean and Bobby laughed as they watched her head to the bedroom. She pulled the comforter back and crawled into bed. Bobby took a drink of his beer. "How does it feel to have Sam back?" he asked. Dean nodded, "Good, I think." "What does that mean?" Bobby asked. Dean shook his head, "Is it really Sam? I mean he looks like Sam. But he has this whole new life. New friends, new family. It's just weird." He took another drink of his beer. Then he looked at Bobby, "I am still pissed at you by the way." Bobby looked at him confused. "For?" "For not telling me. Letting me go on thinking he was dead. You should have told me."

Bobby: "Maybe I should have. But you were doing good. You had a job, friends, Lexie and Bentley and Jade. Who loves you. As close to a real family as I have ever seen a hunter get. I am not going to apologize for wanting that for you. If I called you, you would have left."

Dean shook his head, "That would have been my decision to make."

Bobby: "I did what was best for you, so sue me." Dean shook his head and smiled. He couldn't be pissed at Bobby. "So, now that you know. What are you going to do?" Dean was quiet for a few minutes. "Honestly, I don't know. If I don't hunt, they hunt me. But if I leave, I really believe Jade will be done with me. And I can't blame her." Bobby shook his head, "I don't think so. Dean, she loves you, there is no doubt about that. You were a hunter when she fell in love with you, not a construction foreman." Dean ran his hand over his mouth. "Yeah, but I knocked on her door. And when I did I agreed to live this life with her. I was leaving all that behind. If I leave, I will be fucking up not just my life. But hers and the life we could have." Bobby looked at him, "Looks like you and Jade have a few things to talk about." Dean looked at him. Bobby shook his head, "Don't you make this decision without talking to her, boy. This is her decision just as much as it is yours. No matter what you decide you owe her that. It has to be driving her crazy. You know she is just waiting for you to bail." Dean smirked, "She already ask me when I was leaving." "And what did you tell her?" Bobby asked. "I told her I wasn't. She said she knew I was, when was the question." Bobby took another drink, "The longer you put of the conversation, the worse it is going to be. Don't leave because you want to be the hero or you feel you have to save the world. You've already done that. It is somebody else's turn. If this life makes you happy, don't fuck it up. I know you two are spatting right now." Dean raised his eyebrows, "What?" Bobby smiled, "The tension when you two came in was so thick, you could cut it with a knife." Dean smiled and nodded. "It isn't always going to be nice and perfect. There is going to be up and downs. But you learn from it and the relationship grows because of it." Dean smiled, "Thank you, Dr. Phil. I got it. I am going to talk to her." Dean stood and walked to the bedroom. When he pushed the door opened he smiled. She laid on the bed, sound asleep. He closed the door, walked to the den and laid on the couch. Bobby laid back in the recliner.

Lexie was pulling the comforter back as Sam walked in. He stood on the other side of the bed. "Lexie, I'm sorry if I upset you." She looked at him tears in her eyes. "Sam, I don't know what you want me to do with that." Sam put one hand on his hip and ran the other over his mouth. "Am I suppose to be happy? The man I love, has no feelings at all for me. He doesn't even really know me. He just has bits and pieces of our life together." She walked to bathroom and brushed her teeth as Sam sat on the side of the bed. "I shouldn't have said anything." She walked back in the room, "You are good at that. You forgot to tell me you weren't dead." She paused and took a deep breath, "Our relationship was good. Jade swears it was perfect. Yeah, we argued. But now often. I don't understand how you can just forget something like that." Sam looked up at her, "I wish I knew what to do. All I know is that when I am around you, something happens to me. I don't know what I feel, but it is something. And when I am not, I feel nothing." She looked away as the tears fell. "I have worked so hard not to fall apart since you've been gone. But what kept me from just giving up, was that I knew, without an ounce of doubt, that you loved me and Bentley. And now your back and I don't even have that." He grabbed her hips and pulled her to stand between his legs. She looked away from him. "Lexie, please look at me." She slowly met his eyes. "I may not can feel it, but I knew as soon as I laid eyes on you, you were mine Even before I knew who you were. And know I am remembering. I want to remember. I need you to help me." Her hands trembled as she cupped his face. He closed his eyes, the feel of her skin made him feel safe. She lowered her head to his and gently kissed his lips. He could taste her tears on her lips. He ran his hands through her hair and deepened the kiss. Lexie felt the heat build in her body. All she has wanted for the last four months was to kiss him, touch him, feel him one more time. She moaned as she felt him part her lips with his tongue. He slid his hands up her side and under her arms. He slowly lifted her small body and sat her straddled on his lap. She broke the kiss and bit he lip. He ran his hand under her shirt and up her back. She slowly rocked her hips as he pressed his forehead to hers. His jaws clenched. She lowered her hands to the hem of his t-shirt and slowly raised it over his head. He placed one hand on her ass, pressing her closer to him as the other rest just below her jaw, running his thumb over her red plump lips. She moaned as she felt him harden against her. He kissed her softly as she closed her eyes. When their lips parted he whispered, "We don't have to do this." She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Sam ran his tongue over his lips as he looked down at her beautiful breast. He lowered his head and ran his tongue over her nipple. She tilted her head back and gasped. Both hands on her ass, he pushed her into him harder as he nibble and suck on her nipples. Taking turns from one to the other. He couldn't take it anymore. He had plenty of women since he had been back. But he never wanted one like he wanted her right now. He had to be inside her. He held her tight as he stood and laid her on the bed. She smiled as she watched him undo his jeans and slide them to the floor. His massive dick erect and gorgeous. He grabbed the top of her shorts and slid them off her legs. Sliding his hand under her back he guided her to the top of the bed. He kneeled at the bottom of the bed and ran his hands up her legs and thighs. She watched as he gently pressed her legs wide open and to the bed. He kissed both of her inner thighs. Causing her to shiver. "Umm" he moaned as he kissed her stomach just above her pelvic bone. He gave her one last look as he lowered his head. She tilted her head back and gasped as she felt him run his tongue up her slick, soft folds. Her sweet taste caused him to moan. "Uhhh". She moaned as his tongue touched her clit. Her moans got louder as he made circular motions on her clit. He ran his hands under her thighs and lifter her to give him better access to her core. She ran her hand to his head, clenching his hair in her fingers. It was like he was never gone. He knew exactly what she liked. It was like his body just knew how to touch her. She begin to buck her hips. He slid his tongue down to her opening. Slowly dipping inside, pulling out her sweet juices. "Oh God" she moaned. He smiled against her and moved his tongue back to her clit. Flicking it over her as he slowly slid on finger inside, causing her gasp. He massaged her clit as he slid his finger in and out of her. Her breathing was erratic and her moans grew louder. He could feel her tighten on his finger. He slid another one inside and she pressed him closer to her core. "Shit, please don't stop." she said between moans. He replaced his tongue with his thumb. Licked his lips as he looked up at her. Her lips were parted and her chest was rapidly rising and falling. He could see the muscle in her tight toned stomach spasm. "That's it, baby. Cum for me." he whispered. Her back bowed and she moaned as he felt her come apart. "Uhhh, yes. Sam…God" she moaned. He pulled his finger out and into his mouth. He lowered his head and ran his tongue from her opening to her clit. Her legs were shaking and her breaths were quick and shallow. He kissed and licked a trail from her clit, up her stomach, over her ribs, between her breast, up her neck and jaw. She cupped his face as his lips touched hers. He slid his hands under her shoulder. She moaned as she tasted her self on his tongue as he massaged hers. She opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist, resting her heels on his ass. He rested his head next to hers, his lips to her ear. She moaned as he rubbed his dick against her folds. "Ummm" She could feel his hot breath across her neck. "Damn, baby" he whispered as she coated him. She ran her tongue up his earlobe. "Sam, I need you. I've waited long enough." He raised, his palms flat on the bed next to her head. Looking down into her dark blue eyes. She grabbed his forearms as she felt his tip at her entrance. She bit her lip as she looked at his muscular body. She was so turned on. She pressed her heels into this ass and moan as she felt him slowly enter her. Sam's lips parted as his breath escaped his body. He closed his eyes as the flashes started again. He slowly slid in and out as visions of her filled his head. It was like every minute he made love to her came rushing back. The way she looked as the pleasure washed over her. She cupped his face, "Sam, look at me." she whispered. Still sliding in and out, slow and gentle, he opened his eyes and stared into hers. Sweat beaded on his fore head. Lips parted, breath shallow and quick, eyes glossy. "Baby, you feels so good." he whispered. She was so wet and he was so deep. She moaned each time he thrusted. He roughly kissed her, tongues tangling. Without warning she rolled them over. Which took him by surprise. He smiled at her as she slowly slid on him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He could see her in his mind, slowly riding him. He felt her hands on his chest as she started slowly rocking her hips. He tightly gripped her thighs. She placed her hands over his. Then started rising and sitting back down. He opened his eyes and bit his lip. "Shit, that's it baby." he groaned through gritted teeth. He remember how she felt and looked. Her pace quickened. She tilted her head back and moaned as he begin to meet her thrust. "Oh God, Sam. I'm close." she moaned. He gripped her hips and thrusted harder. "Shit, me too, baby." Not another word, that could be understood. Just the sound of their bodies connecting and the inaudible words and moans. As he felt her tighten on him he lost it. "Shit, yes, ughhh" he moaned. As she felt him coat her walls she lost it. "Sammmm, Uhhhh". He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her body on top of his, still inside her. She gasped as she felt the last few twitches inside her. Still spasming around him. She laid her head next to his, facing him. He shivered as he felt her breath across his ear. Her body still shaking. He turned and looked at her. "You ok?" he asked. "Better than I have been in a long time." He brushed the hair out of her face. She raised her hips and let him slide out. Then she rested next to him, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her back. "Lexie, I remember every time I made love to you." She opened her eyes and looked at him. He closed his eyes and softly kissed her. She laid her hand on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat. It was like all the hurt and pain she had buried down deep, all these months, just left her body with each deep breath she took. He closed his eyes. And for the first time in four months, he fell asleep. Lexie looked at him, ran her thumb over his cheek. He was back. Maybe he wasn't whole, but she was going to do what she had to do to get him that way. "I love you." she whispered. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 A Long walk down a short pier.

Everyone was asleep. House quiet. Dean begin to wake up, the feeling that someone was watching him washed over him. He opened his eyes, a dark haired woman standing over him. Before he could react, she touched his forehead. He gasped as images filled his head. Him standing in the barn. Jade and what looked like Bentley laying on the concrete floor. He slowly moved toward them. As he got closer and could actually see her, he realized she wasn't moving. He called her name, "Jade" she didn't move. The closer he got he realized why. Her insides were ripped out and she was laying there dead. He yelled, "Jade! No!" He looked over at the baby. It wasn't Bentley. He didn't know who's it was but it was like Jade, it was ripped apart and dead. Jade gasped for air as she sat up in the bed. She jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the den. She stopped when she got to the opening to the den. A big man stood at Lexie's room. She screamed, waking Bobby and the others. She raised her hands, the Gen busted into fiery pieces. She turned to the den. And as she raised her hands to the woman, Samuel busted through the patio door and smashed her in the head. She fell to the ground as Bobby headed for Bentley's room. Samuel looked at Jade, "Help Dean. Me and Christian will handle her." As she kneeled next to Dean holding his head in her arms, they carried her out. Bobby made it to Bentley's door just as Lexie and Sam did. Lexie saw the Gen standing over the crib. As he reached for Bentley he jerked his hand back. "Hey.:" Lexie yelled and threw up her hands and the Gen froze. She moved her eyes to Bentley. Bobby froze. Bentley was surrounded by a clear glowing circle. Sam stepped around Lexie with the knife. He slammed the knife into the Gen's gut. "Don't fuck with my son." he said as he jaw clenched. The Gen collapsed into his arms. Sam threw him over his shoulder as Lexie ran to the crib. Bentley looked up at her and the glowing circle disappeared. She picked him up as Bobby walked to the crib. "What the hell was that?" he asked. Lexie held Bentley up, looking him over. "I have no idea. But I think it was him." She held him close and Bobby wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the den.

Jade was helping Dean up. "Are you ok?' Bobby asked as him and Lexie walked in. Dean nodded, "Yeah, what about Bentley?" Lexie looked at Bentley, "He is good." Sam walked back in the house. "I think that is all of them. Samuel is getting rid of them." Dean turned and cupped Jade's face. "You ok?" he asked. She let out a deep breath and nodded. He pulled her face up to his, forcing her to stand on her tip toes. He softly pressed his lips to her as his eyes closed. After a long soft kiss, he pulled back and she rested back on her feet. Her hands on his chest. "You ok?" she asked. He ran his thumb across her lips, "I am now." Sam walked to Lexie and grabbed Bentley. He held him up, turning him. Making sure he was alright. He held him tight and leaned and kissed Lexie. Bobby, Dean and Jade raised their eyebrows. Sam raised his head, "What was that?" he asked her. Lexie shrugged. Dean looked at them, "What was what?" Sam looked at Dean, "There was some kind of protective bubble around him. The Gen could get to him." "Um, that's new." Dean said. Jade ran her hands through her hair as she looked at the hallway to Lexie and Bentley's room. "Great, now there is Gen guts all over the place." They all looked at the hallway. Dean patted her ass, "That is all you, sweetheart. The down side to your God given gift." He gave her that cocky grin. She glared at him, "I was saving your ass. You are gonna help me." Dean shook his head and walked into the kitchen. She followed. "Are you serious?" He grabbed a bottle of water and took a drink, "As a heart attack. I do blood, guts and body parts. I don't do chunks." Her lips tightened as he walked past her to the shower. Sam patted her shoulder, "He has always been like that. I will help you." Bobby grabbed the shotgun, "I am going to do a final sweep." Lexie walked in and grabbed hers from the closet and slipped on her shoes, "I will go with you." She looked at Sam, "Bentley is back asleep." He smiled as he followed Jade with a bucket of cleaner.

They were finished and putting everything away when Bobby and Lexie came back in. "I think that was all of them. We didn't see anything." Lexie said as she sat at the counter. The sun was coming up and shining through the windows. Jade crinkled her nose as she looked at her cloths and hands. "I am going to take a shower, wash the nasty off." Dean was coming out of the bathroom in a towel as she walked in. "You done?" she asked. He wiggled his eyebrows, "You could have joined me." She squinted her eyes at him, "I could have, if I didn't have to clean chunks of Gen from the walls, ceilings, doors and floor. Saving your ass." He smiled, "I clean up my messes, you clean up yours." She rolled her eyes as she walked in the shower and turned on the hot water. Dean laid across the bed, legs hanging off the side. Staring at the ceiling, the dream running through his head. When Jade thought she had finally got all the shit off her, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. She stood at the doorway and looked at Dean. She saw what he saw. She knew that was what he was thinking about. She walked to the bed and laid next to him. He looked at her and smiled as he laid his arm out for her to lay on. "What you thinking about?" she asked. He smiled and looked at her, "Nothing." he pressed his lips to hers. Then turned back and stared at the ceiling. She rubbed her hand across his chest. Thinking, when she went to bed she was so pissed. They had already went through the stripper argument, but with it right in her face last night, it pissed her off. Even though he hadn't done anything, it still irked her. Then this with the Gen, and she was now laying in bed with him, thanking God she still had him. He let out a deep breath and laid his hand over hers that rested on his chest. "You know, you never cease to amaze me." he said as he smiled at her. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I was done. She had me. And the next thing I know, there you are. Kicking ass and taking names. No hesitation, no second thought. And here I am, still breathing." She smiled, "Maybe, I'm not ready to get rid of you yet. You still have a few good miles on ya." He looked at her and laughed, "That is good to know." After a few minutes he asked, "Jade, what did you see?" He knew that's how she knew he needed her, she had a vision. "What you saw." He looked at her, "Who was the baby? It wasn't Bentley." Jade shook her head, "I don't know. I was wondering that myself." He tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see her beautiful face. "It really felt like I lost you. It scared me." She looked up at him, "I know, I felt it. Dean, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled and grabbed her hand that was on his chest and rolled over on top of her. He inter laced his fingers with hers and pinned her hand to the bed. He braced his body on his elbow. She smiled as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Jade." "For what?" she asked. "Bring this to you again. Fucking up our nice quiet life." She rubbed his cheek with her free hand. "Dean, your problems are my problems. I knew that from the start. I told you, I'm not going anywhere. It is gonna take more than a tattooed Gen slut to scare me off."

Towering over her smiling, he slowly lowered his lips to hers. Softly kissing her as she ran her tongue across his lips. He closed his eyes, parting his lips and running the tip of his tongue across hers. She bowed her back, needing to feel his touch. He pushed her legs apart with his knee and rested between her legs. He let her hand go and grabbed her face at her jaw. Tilting her head, deepening the kiss. She moaned and ran her hand down his naked back. Running her fingers over every muscle. He kissed down her neck. She tugged at his towel until it was away from his body. Him doing the same to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Every inch of her body touching his. He cupped her breast and suck in her nipple. She moaned and rocked her hips as she felt him flick his tongue over her nipple. He grinded into her. Then made his way to the other. Her moans filling the room. He kissed his way up her neck to her ear. Licking her ear lobe. "You are so beautiful." She could feel his thick wide tip at her opening. He moaned when he felt the wetness against his tip. "And all mine." he whispered in that raspy voice. Slowly entering her, filling her to the hilt. She gripped the skin on his back as she felt his huge, thick dick, slowly push deep inside her. Once he was deep inside she let out a shaky breath. He pressed his lips to her ear. "Say it baby. I want to hear you say it." He raised his head and pressed his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes. She gave him a soft kiss, then looked back at him. "I'm yours, Dean. All yours." His lips crashed to hers and he moved in and out of her. Slow and hard, just the way she liked it. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and held tight to his shoulders. "Oh, Dean." she moaned. He looked down at her blue eyes. "Does that feel good, baby?" he asked in that rough scratchy voice. She didn't speak. She bit down on her lip and nodded. He lowered his head and kissed her roughly. Now, thrusting faster. He moaned and groan, she was so tight and wet. "Yes, feels so fucking good." he said between thrust. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as she met his thrust with her hips. It felt too good, he raised on his knees and lifted her ass to sat on his lap. Holding her hips he drove deeper. "Oh God!" she moaned. She raised her hands above her head and clenched the sheet. She looked up at him, eyes hooded, as he thrusted hard and slow. He watched as her body jerked each time he slammed into her. Her breast bounced and she gasped. He could see beads of sweat forming on her dark skin. He tilted his head back, "Shit, baby." he grunted. She felt so good. Wrapped tightly around him, drawing him deeper and deeper. And the way her body looked and reacted to him was mind blowing. She grabbed the mattress above her head and begin to push against him. He looked down at her as the sweat poured off him and onto her. He pounded harder and faster. "Oh fuck, yes!" she moaned as she thrusted harder. Wanting him deeper if it was possible. She looked up at him and bit down harder on her lip. Every muscle tightened, body shining from the sweat. She raised up on her elbows and watched as he entered and pulled out of her. She could feel herself on the edge. He saw her body twitch, then he felt her tighten tighter on him. "Shit, so fucking tight." he moaned as he thrusted faster. "Dean! Don't stop!" she moaned and he watched as she bowed her back and tilted her head. He leaned and kissed and bit her neck. "That's it, baby." he whispered as he felt his balls tighten. She was close and he was trying to hold on. And just when it thought he couldn't wait, she let loose. Body shaking, breath quick and short. "Ohhh Dean…." As soon as he felt her thick juice he exploded. "Ughhh Ughhh. All…mine…Jade!" He rocked his hips, riding it through. Then he felt her body relax and he wrapped his arm around her back and lowered her back on the bed. He gently laid his body on top of her. Softly kissing her until he soften and slid out. He rolled over, pulling the sheet over them. He pulled her close. Both exhausted. Every muscle weak. He kissed her head, "I love you." he whispered. Too weak to move she smiled, "I love you" He pressed his cheek to her head and closed his eyes. In that moment he made up his mind. There was no way in hell he was leaving her. If he couldn't wake up with her and fall asleep with her everyday, he would take a long walk down a short fucking pier.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 I just hope he knows how lucky he is.

Dean woke to voices. He looked at his watch, one in the afternoon. He looked at Jade, head on his arm, laying on her back. The sheet covering only her breast and stomach. Wearing nothing but her jewelry. The sweetheart ring, her simplified necklace, both he bought her. Her earrings, a gold toe ring, and anklet. He gently slid his arm out from under her head and stood, sliding on his jeans. He grabbed his t-shirt and walked out the door pulling it over his head. As he walked towards the kitchen he heard Samuel's voice. "I have to have you on this one. We need to get into the crime scene." Samuel said to Sam as Dean walked in and grabbed a bottle water. He looked at the two of them. "What are you talking about?" Sam looked at Dean, "A job. We have a new job." Dean sat at the counter, "What kind of job." Samuel looked at him, "Couples brutally murder in their homes, babies missing. This is the third one." Dean raised his eyebrows, "Really, kids just gone? Could be some kind of kidnapping for black market adoption or something." Samuel took a deep breath, "One, maybe two, but three is weird. I need Sam to be Mr. FBI and get into the houses just to make sure." Sam ran his hands through his hair, he didn't want to leave. He was remembering things. He knew that the memories were connected to Lexie and Bentley. But this was his job. "Give me a minute." Sam said as he walked to Bentley's room where she was feeding Bentley.

Dean looked at Samuel. "So, your heading out?" Samuel nodded. "Yeah, I would love to stay and get to know my grandson. But maybe we can keep in touch." Dean looked at him, "I am still not ok with all this, but what can I do. But thanks for helping us." Samuel smiled, "With those two girls around, you don't need us." Dean smirked, "Tell me about it." Then he looked up as Jade came out, dressed in pink cotton short shorts and a pink and white t-shirt. She grabbed a bottle of water and sat next to Dean, looking at Samuel. She didn't trust him, something about him didn't sit well with her. Samuel smiled and nodded. "You girls did great this morning." Jade took a drink, "Didn't know we had it in us, did ya? We are just full of surprises." Dean and Samuel smiled. "Your not kidding." Samuel said.

Sam walked in to Bentley's room. Lexie was sitting in the rocking chair, Bentley on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. Sam sat on the wooded toy chest in front of the window and looked at her and smiled back. "You want to hold him?" she asked. Sam smiled, "Yeah." Lexie turned Bentley around and as soon as Bentley saw Sam, he smiled and begin to flat his arms and kick his feet. "You may not remember much about him but he remembers you." Sam smiled at Bentley as he grabbed him. "I love the way he looks at me." Lexie smiled as she watched them, "Like you are his whole world?" Sam looked at her, "Yeah. We kinda are. But it seems he has a little gift of his own." Sam sat Bentley up on his knee facing him. Bentley put his hands in his mouth and smiled. "Is that the first time that happened?" Lexie stood and begin to fold some of Bentley's cloths. "Yeah, but this is the first time there has been any kind of threat. It was almost like he was protecting his self." Sam begin to bounce him on his knee. "That is exactly what he was doing. I guess he gets it from your side." Lexie laughed, "Yeah. He gets your handsome good looks and my supernatural ammo." Sam laughed, "I don't know about that. He is beautiful, so that obviously comes from you too." She looked back at Sam and smiled. She always loved to see him with Bentley, it was natural. "What did you do to that Gen? It was like he froze." he asked. Lexie moved to the closet and begin to hang the cloths. "He was. I can freeze anything. Good, evil, demon human, animal. The only thing it doesn't work on is ya'll. You and Dean. Angels are hard to do, but I have done it." Sam smirked, "Cool, is that all?" She nodded and sat back in the chair. She wanted to tell him. Tell him that since she got pregnant, she heals herself. She doesn't know how she does it. And the other day when she hit him. She was in the bathroom, trying to calm down and a glass on the counter exploded. She wanted to tell him, she used to tell him everything. But this she was keeping to herself until she figured it out. She hadn't even told Jade or Dean. Jade knew that she was invincible when she was pregnant, but they never talked about. Bentley begin to coo and hum and they both smiled. Sam took a deep breath and looked at Lexie. She knew something was wrong. "What?" she asked. "I have another job." He smile quickly faded. "I really don't want to leave. But Samuel needs my help." She put on her fake smile and looked up at him. "I get it. It's fine." Sam stood and laid Bentley in the bed and turned on the mobile. He turned back to Lexie. She stood and begin to mate Bentley's socks with her back to him. He stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She cloths her eyes and smiled. "Lexie, this is not me bailing. Actually, I would love to come back and spent more time with you and Bentley. What ever is going on with me is better when I am here." She turned and looked up at him smiling. "Sam, go do your job. And when you are done, we will be here. Maybe you could make it back for the weekend. We are spending a few days at the Lake House for Memorial Day." "It's a date." He cupped her face, and lowered his head. She stood on her tip toes and tilted her head. He smiled as he pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and softly kissed him. Their lips parted and they laughed when they heard Bentley squeal. "Sounds like someone is jealous." Sam said and walked to the bed and pick Bentley up. "Don't worry son, I don't like to share her either. But I will make an exception only for you." Lexie smiled as Sam followed her out to the kitchen, Bentley in his arms.

Samuel turned and smiled when he saw Sam with Bentley. "That is one handsome boy if I must say so myself." Dean stood and ran his hand over Bentley's head. "Just like his uncle Dean, my man." Bentley kicked his legs and smiled. Sam held him with his back to his chest. "Can I hold him?" Samuel asked. Sam looked at Lexie as she nodded. Samuel bounced and talked to Bentley. After a few seconds Bentley begin to cry. Which was odd because he rarely cried. Dean raised his eyebrows, "That's odd." Jade stood and held her hands out and took Bentley. "I guess he just has to get used to me." Samuel said as he handed Jade the baby. And instantly he stopped crying. "Ok, I guess we should head out. We have a four hour drive." Samuel said and they all walked on the porch. Dean followed Samuel to his van. Sam gave Bentley a kiss. He looked at Jade who was holding Bentley. She wrapped her arm around his back and hugged him. He kissed her forehead, "Keep my brother in line until I get back." She smiled up at him, "Why do I always get the sit jobs?" He stepped to Lexie and kissed her and pulled her to him, hugging her tight. "I will call you in a few days." She smiled, "I will be waiting." The girls sat on the steps as Sam walked to his car. As Samuel pulled off, Dean walked to the Challenger. Sam opened the door and stood inside. "You could come help me. Be like old times." Dean turned to the girls and smiled. He looked back at Sam, "Nah, I'm good here. Call me and keep me updated." Sam hugged him and sat in the car. Dean watched as the car pulled out of the driveway. Lexie stood, "Come on Mr., naptime." Jade kissed Bentley and handed him to Lexie. Dean turned and looked at Jade, "I think I'm gonna cut the grass." She smiled and stood, "Ok, I'm gonna shower and get ready for work." She walked to the door. "It's a little early." he said as he looked at his watch, 3 in the afternoon. She turned back to him, "Yeah, I have a liquor delivery today at 6. New stuff, trying out." Dean clenched his jaw and smirked as he walked to the barn. Chad, she had to meet Chad. He grabbed a cold beer from the mini fridge and turned it up. He hated he was forced to deal with her and this guy. She had to deal with him. He trusted her, it was him he didn't trust. He was a man, and he knew what was on his mind. Because it was always on his own mind.

Jade showered and was getting dressed when Lexie walked in. Jade was in her white lace boy shorts and matching bra. Lexie laid across the bed as Jade sat on the bed with a mirror and begin to put on her make up. Lexie had a huge smile on her face as she looked at the ceiling. "What is up with the shit eating grin?" Jade asked. Lexie let out a moan, "Nothing, just had the most amazing sex and with the man I thought was gone forever." Jade laughed, "That good, huh?" Lexie rolled on stomach and propped on her elbows, "Yeah, that damn good. Better is that he is starting to remember." Jade raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

Lexie: "Yeah, I mean, he hasn't got his soul back. He just remembers, me and Bentley. It's a start."

Jade: "And how do you feel about it?"

Lexie: "I don't know how this is gonna turn out. But I owe it to him to be patient, help him."

Jade: "The old Sam is in there some where. Maybe you just have to find him."

Lexie wiggled her eyebrows. "I found parts of him last night. Big parts."

Jade closed her eyes and shook her head, "Enough, that's more than I need to know." Lexie stood from the bed and smiled, "I look forward to explore those parts soon." Jade threw a pillow at her as she ran out of the room. Jade grabbed a pair of jeans and slid them on as she looked out the window. She watched as Dean pulled the lawn mower back into the barn. She grabbed a tank and pulled it over her head as she watched him take off his t-shirt, opened another beer and sat on a stool. She dried her hair and slid on her Nike's. She grabbed her keys and phone and headed to the barn.

Dean drank his beer and wiped the sweat from his head and face with his t-shirt. Looking down the driveway. Wanting to see the black Challenger come back. He could tell Sam was changing since he had been here. Which made Dean want to protect him, like he used to. He was torn. Actually watching Sam leave, him working a job. He felt the need to be with him. But he also felt the need and want to be here. With Jade, he couldn't leave her. He took another drink as he watched Jade make her way towards him. Damn, she was sexy as hell, he would be a fool to walk away from that. Her keys and phone in hand she stood between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. He automatically wrapped his around her waist, one resting on her plump, round ass. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him. He licked his lips as their lips parted. Then looked at her gorgeous baby blue eyes. "What was that for?" he asked. She smiled, "For being you. For being here." He pulled her tighter and passionately kissed her. She moaned as she pulled back. "I have to go." He bit his lip and looked at her holding her close. "You sure you have to go?" He kissed her throat and to the top of her tank. Her breast peeking out the top. "Yes, but I will be home early." She tried to pull away but he held tighter as she smiled. "Dean, I am dressed for work and your all sweaty." He held her tighter, "I thought you like it when I'm all sweaty." She pushed on his shoulders, "Not this kind." He stood and rubbed his head and face all over her. She laid her upper body back, trying to get a way. He turned and laid across the hood of the covered Impala and kissed up her neck and throat. "Don't do this to me now." she said as she laughed and tried to wiggle free. He licked her earlobe. "Now, my scent is all over you." He raised his head to hers. Eye to eye, lips barely touching. She could feel his breath across her face. "Just in case some dick doesn't already know, you belong to me." She looked in his eyes. And it wasn't lust staring back at her, it was jealousy. She pushed him up, stood and straightened her cloths. "Really? Who would that dick be, Dean?" He grabbed another beer and shrugged. "I don't know. Some liquor salesman that as already sampled the toy. Might just want the full actual ride." She rolled her eyes. "I am going to work. I will be home later."

Jade started the car and pulled out of the drive way. It pissed her off that he had the nerve to accuse her of actually think about being with Chad. Yeah, she kissed him. But not because she want to. It was a lapse in judgment. She was pissed, hurt, looking for revenge. Sure Chad was sexy, but she wasn't attracted to him. She didn't like the look in Dean's eyes. As she pulled in the parking lot she noticed Chad's truck. He wanted to give samples of a new whiskey. See how the crowd liked it. Lisa, Dawn, Shay and the other employees were there too. She checked her make up and made her way inside.

Lisa was talking to Chad at the bar. She was laughing. He knew how to make a girl feel sexy. He was almost as good as Dean when it came to flirting. Which she really missed, the little brushes against her, touching the small of her back. All the little things that used to make her sick, but now she wanted them. "Hey guys." she said as she walked around the bar. Lisa smiled and Chad looked at her, "Hey, how have you been?" he asked. She smiled, "Good, really good actually. How about you." He licked his lips and smiled, "Good, listen, about that night." Lisa walked off. Jade shook her head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I was having a bad night." He grabbed her hand, "It's ok. I'm not complaining. I knew what was going on. But, I don't want it to hurt our friendship. I just hope he knows how lucky her is." She smiled as he walked to the back. People were beginning to file in. Lisa walked to Jade, "What was that?" she asked smiling. Jade shook her head, "That was nothing. I did something I shouldn't have. Anyway, I am going to try to get out of here early." Lisa wiped the counter, "That's fine. I can handle it. Uh, I was wondering. Have you talked to Dean's friend, Cas?" Jade smiled at her, "I haven't. But I can. What happened? I thought you just wanted to show him a good time." Lisa smiled, "That was the plan. But it turns out, he showed me a better time. That man is hung and can go all night. Literally, all night." Jade covered her mouth and laughed. "So, I'm guess your wanting round two." Lisa shook her head, "More like round 10, 11, and 12." Jade shook her head, "Wow!" "Yeah, but he was kinda shy. I had to tell him what to do. But when he finally got off, I think I black out. When I came too, he was already off me and getting dressed." Jade smiled, "I will see what I can do, as long as you don't give me anymore details." They both laughed as they grabbed glasses and begin to fill orders.

Sam pulled into the motel behind Samuel and the others. It was a long ride and the further away he got from Lexie the emptier he felt. Now, it was gone. Whatever he was feeling at the house was gone. Completely gone. He stepped out and walked to Samuel. "You ok?" Samuel asked. Sam clenched his jaw, "Yeah, let's do this." he said as he walked into the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Where he fits in.

Dean played with Bentley as Lexie cooked dinner. She baked some chicken, made a salad and rolls. Dean walked into the kitchen as she was finishing up. "Salad? I don't do salad." he said. She smiled, "You will or you will starve. It is bikini season, we are going to be eating a lot of salads." she said as she grabbed some plates from the cabinet. Dean sat Bentley in his bouncer. "Looks like we are eating salads." Dean was quiet as they ate. Lexie looked at him, "What's up with you? You are too quiet." He shook his head, "I'm good." "If you say so." she said as he put his plate in the dishwasher and kissed her head, "Thank you, it was good." He grabbed his keys. "Where are you going?" she asked as she looked at the clock, 10pm. He rubbed Bentley's head, "I am going to check on Jade." She smiled, she knew what the problem was. She thought it might have been about Sam leaving. But Lexie knew Chad was at the bar promoting some new whiskey. He couldn't stand it. "Uncle Dean has got a touch of the green monster." Bentley smiled. "I would love to be a fly on the wall." She smiled as she cleaned the dishes.

Just the thought of that dick being any where around Jade made his blood boil. He never had been a jealous person, but he knew he had what every man wanted and fantasized about. He walked in the door and looked around. It was fairly packed, the music was blaring. He looked to the bar and saw Jade and Lisa busy, running from one side to the other. He saw Shay and Dawn moving from table to table, talking and laughing with the customers. As his eyes moved back to the bar, he saw Jade talking to a guy at the bar. She was smiling. That was him, that was Chad. Dean clenched his jaw and walked to the bar, standing right next to the guy. Jade had tuned to grabbed another bottle. When she turned around she smiled, "Hey, I didn't know you were coming out tonight." Dean smirked and leaned on the bar facing Chad. Chad looked at him and smiled as he took the bottle from Jade. Dean looked back at her and smiled and evil smile. "I bet you didn't." Jade sat a beer and a shot glass on the bar for him and tightened her lips. She knew where this was going. She glared at him and gave him a fake smile. "Dean, this is Chad. He is.." Dean cut her off and stuck out his hand to shake Chad's. Chad smiled and shook his hand. Dean gripped his hand tightly. "I know who he is. He is the man that I saw kissing my girl friend." Chad looked at Jade surprised. Then back at Dean as Dean finally let go of his hand. "I'm sorry. That was my fault. I didn't know she had a boyfriend. She stopped me and put me in my place. It won't happen again." Jade held her breath. Dean smiled at Chad then at Jade. He took his shot then looked back at Chad, "You damn right it won't." Chad smiled and nodded at Dean. "It was nice to meet you, Dean." He turned and walked away. Jade glared at Dean as he took a drink of his beer. He looked at her and shrugged, "What?" She turned and walked to Lisa as Dean smirked. "Hey, I'm gonna head out." Lisa looked at her, "Ok, we're good. Have a good night. See ya Tuesday." Jade grabbed her keys as she walked back to Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows, "Where are you going? I just got here." She walked around the bar and next to him. "We are going home." She turned and started to walk off. He didn't move. "I just got here. I'm just starting to have fun." She grabbed his arm, "Let's go." He snatched his arm, and stared her in the eye. "You can go." He looked past Jade and saw the strippers from the night before. She smiled at him. Jade turned and saw the girls smiling. He wiggled his eyebrows as he looked back at Jade, "I'm staying." Jade stepped right up to him and raised on her tip toes. Her lips were tight as she glared at him. "Your embarrassing me. I'm leaving." She turned and walked out the door. Dean stood and took several deep breaths as he felt his face burn like it was on fire. Him embarrassing her, that was a joke.

He walked out to the parking lot and to her car. Just as she opened the door, he slammed it shut. She stared at him, "Move." she said through gritted teeth. He leaned his head until he was right in her face, "I'm embarrassing you? That is a joke. You were doing a damn good job of that all by yourself, sweetheart." She stepped back, "What is wrong with you?" He smiled and stepped back as she opened the door. "My girlfriend was eye fucking some dude in a bar. " "Go home, Dean." she said as she stood inside the door. He ran his hand over his face, smirked then shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm going to go back in. I saw some eye candy of my own." He turned and walked toward the door. She stood froze for a few seconds, not really sure what just happened. When she saw him walk in the door she started the car and threw gravel as she pulled out the parking lot.

Dean sat back at the bar, Lisa brought him another beer. "I thought you left." she said. He looked up at her and took a drink then nodded his head. "I'm not ready to leave." He wiggled his eyebrows and glanced back at the strippers. Lisa looked over giving the girls a dirty look. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Dean took another drink, "Good thing your not me." Lisa poured him another shot. "She didn't do anything. She was about to come home anyway." Dean smirked. He knew she wouldn't, but Chad knew about him. He should have stayed away. Shay sat next to Dean. He looked at her and smirked. "I guess all of you are on Dean patrol." Shay handed Lisa the order, "No, you're a grown man. But just remember, payback is a two way street. And women are better at it than you men." Lisa brought the beers over. Lexie put them on her tray and looked back at Dean, "Whatever you are thinking about doing, you better make damn sure it is deserved. Because when Jade finds out, and she will, heaven help ya." she patted him on the back. He took another drink of his beer. Sit for a few minutes, glanced at the strippers and stood and walked to the door. "Hey, Dean!" Lisa yelled. She smiled as he turned to her, "Tell Cas to call me." Dean smiled, "You got it." he yelled back.

As Dean reached for the door handle on the truck, he heard a voice behind him. "Trouble in paradise?" He closed his eyes and hung his head. As he turned the stripper was standing right in front of him. He looked her up and down. Tall, dark skin, long blonde hair, fake breast hanging out the top of her tank top. Thin, flat stomach, long slender legs. He ran his tongue over his lips and smirked. God was testing him. "There is no such thing as paradise, sweetheart." As soon as he called her that, he knew it felt wrong. She stepped closer to him, only inches away. "Well, how about we go back to my place, and just for tonight, we can pretend there is." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. What Dean didn't know was Shay was standing at the door because she saw the stripper follow him out. And that was all she could stand to watch. She turned and walked back inside to get her phone. Dean smiled and pulled her arms from him, "Look, another time and another place, I would be on you so fast. But, I can't." She smiled and took out a pen and paper, wrote her cell number and stuck into his front pocket. He sucked in a deep breath as she brushed against his crotch. "Just in case you change your mind." Dean watched her walk to her car and climb in the truck. He laid his head back on the headrest and took a deep breath. "Yep, you're a whooped puppy." he said to his self. He actually just turned down a stripper. Every man's fantasy fuck. Now he was even more pissed. As he went to start the truck, he jumped at the sound of Cas's voice. "Hello, Dean." "Damn it, Cas. Stop doing that." Cas looked at the door of the bar, "Is Lisa inside?" Dean smirked, "You came down her to get a piece of ass?" Cas looked back at him, "It is chaos at home. We are having a civil war." Dean smiled, "I get it. You need to release some tension. Well, your in luck." Cas looked at him confused. Dean patted him on the shoulder, "She just asked about you. She will be off soon." Cas looked at him, "I will wait for her." Dean pointed to a blue mustang, "That is her car. Have fun." Before he could say another word, Cas disappeared. Dean shook his head and smiled.

Jade walked into the house and slung her keys on the counter as he phone rang. It was Shay. "Hello" Jade answered.

Shay: "Where are you?"

Jade: "Home, why?"

Shay: "Because the stripper is outside with Dean at his truck. And it looked like they were about leave together."

Jade's body was on fire. "Really? That's fine."

Shay: "Fine, it's fine? What the hell is wrong with you?" Jade walked to the den and sat on the sofa next to Lexie. "Hey, if he wants a cheap, sleazy tramp, that everybody has had, that is his choice. Thanks for calling." Jade hung up the phone to Lexie looking at her. "What was that about?" Jade grabbed a Hershey's kiss from the bag Lexie was holding. She opened it and popped it in her mouth. "Ughhh" she groaned. "What?" Lexie asked again. "Dean came to the bar, showed his ass with Chad. Then Shay just called and said he was outside with the stripper." Lexie popped a Hershey's kiss in her mouth. "I was afraid that was gonna happen. He has been acting weird since you left." Jade ate another one. "Man, being with him is like riding a roller coaster. One minute we up, the next we are down. I don't even see it coming."

Lexie: "I think it has something to do with Sam being back. I mean, he gets used a whole new life with us. Then his dead brother is back, hunting. Without him. He is just looking for where he fits in now." Jade ate another do right and ran her hands over her face. "Well, if he went to some nasty motel with that slore, won't be but one place for him to fit in." Then they heard the truck pull up. Lexie raised her eyebrow, "Unless he is Speedy Gonzales, he didn't go." Jade looked at the door as he walked in, throwing his keys on the counter next to Jade's. He placed his hands on the back of the couch and looked at Jade. "Do rights? What exactly did you do right?" Then he turned and walked to the bedroom. Lexie's eyes widen as she looked at Jade. "That was nasty." The girls spent the next hour eating candy and watching t.v.

Jade stood and stretched, "That's it for me." Lexie turned off the t.v. and headed to bedroom. "Good night." Jade walked into the bedroom and stood at the dresser to pull off her pants. She noticed Dean had cleaned out his pockets and put it on the dresser. Change, bills, and a piece of paper. She picked it up. The stripper's name, Melissa and her number. She smirked and sat it back down. She pulled the comforter down on her side of the bed. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. She felt Dean take a deep breath. She looked over at him. He was on his back, staring at the ceiling too. She turned back to the ceiling. Both hands on her stomach. He had one hand on his chest and the other above his head. "I don't know what you want me to do, Dean. I made a mistake. I am sorry. I can't change it. But, I also can't keep saying I'm sorry." He laid silent, thinking. She was right, she really didn't do anything wrong. It was innocent conversation. Just the alpha male coming to the surface. Making claim on what was his. Much like what she did with the stripper the night before. Now he knew how she felt. How it felt to be right in your face. But she did kiss him. And there it was again, the green monster. "I don't want you to do anything." he said. She sat up, her back against the headboard. "Are we back to this again?" He didn't move, "Back to what?" "Back to the one sided conversations, ignoring the fact that I am in the room." He closed his eyes, "It is over and done with." She smirked, "What's with the number? Just in case?" He took a deep breath. He forgot about the number. He rolled over, "Let's just go to sleep." Jade rolled her eyes and laid on her side, her back to him. "You know Dean, we can't keep going like this. I can't. The only time we're not making each other miserable is when we are having sex. It may be better if we cut our losses." As she said the words, she felt the lump in her throat and the tears fill her eyes. Dean heard the hurt in her voice. But inside he knew she was right. But he couldn't bring his self to give up yet. He laid silent. He felt her take a deep breath. And he closed his eyes and listen to her cry her self to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok Cliftney, here it is. I've been working on it, it was harder than I thought. Hope it worth the wait. Let me know.

Chapter 15 She called me her God.

Lisa closed the bar and dug her keys out of her purse on her way to her car. She pressed the unlock button and opened the door, throwing her purse to the passenger side before sitting in the driver seat. As she sit in the seat she saw a dark shadow out the corner of her eyes. She jumped and reached for the door handle. But before she could open the door she felt a hand on her right arm. "Don't leave. I'm sorry I frightened you." Cas said. She recognized his voice immediately. She let out a deep breath and begin to slap his arm, "Don't ever do that to me again! Shit!" Cas flinched and held his arm as she ran her hands through her hair, taking deep breaths. Then she looked back at him, "How the hell did you get in my car?" He stared at her not really sure how to answer that question. "Nevermind, what are you doing here?" He looked at her blankly, "Dean said you were asking for me." She smirked, "I told him to tell you to call me, not scare the shit out of me." He nodded and reached for the door handle. She grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?" He looked back at her, "I thought you would rather me call." She laughed, "Look, I wanted to see you again. I had a good time with you." she said. "I had a nice time with you." Cas said as he stared at her. She looked at him, he was strange, but safe, it was sexy. She bite her lip as she leaned toward him and softly kissed him as she closed her eyes. Cas was still staring at her. She pulled back at stared at him. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him. He roughly kissed her, tangling his tongue with hers. She moaned and gave it right back to him. Almost forgetting she needed to breath. He pulled back and looked at her. Lips plump and swollen, eyes glasses and gasping for air. "Where are we going? Your place or mine?" she asked as she started the car. Cas looked out the windshield, "Yours, my home is too far away." She smiled, "Sounds good to me."

Cas stood behind Lisa looking around at the neighborhood as she unlocked the door. A habit he learned from watching Dean. She opened the door and he followed her in. She made it to the kitchen doorway and turned. Cas was right against her. She swallowed, "Would you like something to drink?" she asked. He didn't answer. He grabbed her shoulders, pressed his lips to hers and backed her to the wall. She quickly pushed off his trench coat and suit jacket as he suck and nibbled on her lip. She could feel him pressed against her. As he felt his dick get harder and harder. He pressed her harder to the wall. She unbuttoned his shirt and as she slid it off his shoulders she realized she need to take control. He had pushed her so hard into the wall it was hard to take a breath. Their lips parted and she took a couple deep breaths. She looked into his blue eyes and grabbed his hand.

She led him to the bedroom and pushed him back on the bed. She stood in front of him and slid off her tank top, slowly un snapped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Cas sat up on his elbows as he watched her undo her jeans and slide them to the floor. He licked his lips as she tucked her finger into the hem of her red g string and push it to the floor then kick them off her feet. She stood between his legs and undid his pants. He raised his hips as she pulled his pants and boxers off his legs. Lisa smiled and bit her lip as she looked at his huge erect dick, just there all for her. The last time she told him what to do. This time, she was gonna show him. She sat on her knees between his legs and smiled. She lowered her head to his stomach, licking a trail from his stomach, down his love trail. Cas watched. He clenched his jaw as he felt her wrap her hand around his base. She looked up at him, "Relax, it will feel better." Cas took several deep breaths as the tense muscles in his body relaxed. His dick twitched as he felt her hot breath across it as she spoke. She ran her tongue around the head, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. The next thing he felt was her mouth around his shaft and slid down. He moaned, it felt moist and hot. As she begin to set a steady pace, Cas looked down at her and moan. Dean voice in his head over and over. "Don't get off until you are sure she is satisfied." He put his hand on the back of her head gently pushing his self deeper. She took the cue and took him as far as possible. She moaned around him as she felt him thrust his hips. Cas closed his eyes and felt his mind go blank. He knew what was about to happen. He cupped her face and she let him slowly slide out of her mouth. She licked her lips as he pulled her face to his. He ran his tongue across her lips. Softly pressed his lips to hers. She parted her lips and slowly massaged his tongue with hers. This was different from the first time he had sex with her. That was more like the movies he had watched. He ran his hands up her back and to her shoulders as she sat on his lap. He begin to kiss her neck and shoulder. The way he had seen Dean kiss Jade. Lisa tilted her head and begin to rock her hips. Cas could feel the need to be inside her building inside him. She tilted her head back up and held his face. Looking him in the eyes as she raised her hips. Feeling his tip at her core, she slowly slid down on him. Letting out a shaky breath as he filled her. Cas couldn't take his eyes from hers. She stopped when she felt him all the way in. "Relax" she whispered across his lips. When she felt the tension leave his body, she begin to rock her hips. "Umm" she moaned. He lowered his head to her beautiful breast, running his tongue around her nipple. She tilted her head back and begin to rise and slide back on him. He sucked her nipple between his lips causing her to moan louder and pick up her pace. He pressed his forehead against her chest and moaned. This was amazing, more intimate than before. She wrapped her arms around his head and held him tight as he licked a path to the other breast. Her moans grew louder and quicker. He felt a familiar feeling as she tightened around him. He felt the heat rise in his gut. He held her tighter and begin to met her thrust as he bucked his hips. "Oh my God!" she moaned. She threw head back and moaned his name over and over. As he felt her wetness run down his dick he lost it. Thrusted franticly. Her body begin to quiver and shake as she laid her head on his shoulder. She felt it coming again. Her lips were at his ears. "Uh Uh Uh" she moaned over and over as her body quivered. She closed her eyes as she felt him coat her. She gasped and opened her eyes as he grabbed her shoulder an thrusted a few more times. Her walls collapsed again, before the first one stopped. She saw small white spots, heard buzzing in her ears. Her body was limp around him, lips parted still gasping. Cas held her close as he sucked in deep breaths and felt his dick twitch inside her. After several minutes he turned to her still laying still, head on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked. She swallowed and slowly raised he head. "That was mind blowing." He kissed her softly. He stood and turn, gently laying her on the bed. "Lay with me." she said. He laid next to her as she laid her head on his chest. Cas laid still, staring at the ceiling as she softly rubbed his chest. The closeness felt awkward, but nice. "What are you so quiet for?" she asked. "I am not your God." Cas said. Which puzzled her, "What are you talking about?" she asked. He looked at her, "You called me your God. I am not your God." She laughed, "I wasn't calling you God. I was thanking God." He looked at her confused, "For what?" She raised on her elbow, "Your serious." He looked at her blankly. She softly kissed him, "Thanking him for the amazing sex." He didn't understand it, but he heard all humans do it. She laid her head back on his chest. "I don't even know your whole name." Cas stared back at the ceiling. "Castiel" "What is your last name?" she asked. "I do not have one." She smiled. "Ok, I get it. Mr. Mysterious. I can deal with that as long as we can keep doing this, I'm good." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Cas slowly slid out of bed and got dressed. He stood in the doorway and watched her sleep. She was beautiful. Ever since the first night they were together, he would stand here and watch her sleep every night. Disappearing when he felt her about to wake. He loved her energy. So happy and at peace with her life. He already knew there was a place in heaven for her. What was happening to him. Not only was he getting attached to his charges, he was feeling human emotion. He saw the sun rising. He walked to the edge of the bed and kissed her lips. She stirred as he disappeared.

Dean was sitting on the patio drinking coffee. The sun hadn't been up long but he couldn't sleep. He felt Cas when he appeared in the chair next to him. He looked at him and smiled, "Dude, you stink like sex." Cas looked at him confused. Dean laughed. "A joke man. How did it go?" Cas looked back out into the woods. "Nice, it was nice." Dean raised his eyebrows, "Not what I was looking for, but did she enjoy it?" Cas looked at Dean, "She kept calling me God." Dean laughed, "She wasn't calling you God. If your doing it right, they make you think they are." Cas actually smiled, "It was nice. She is a good person." Dean smirked, "I can't believe I am giving an angel the sex talk." Cas rested his elbows on his thighs, "She wants to continue to do it." Dean looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "If you do, eventually you will have to tell her who you are." Cas looked at the ground, "I know. I am afraid I will frighten her." Dean was quiet for a few minutes. He took a drink of his coffee then looked at Cas. "I will have Jade talk to her. She will take it better from her." Cas nodded. "What is going on in heaven? I thought everything would be back in order." Dean asked. "No, Michael was in charge while our father was away. Now he is gone and Raphael has assemble an army. Not all of us are falling in line. No one know where God is or if he is going to return. Raphael was Michael's apprentice. He has a plan. No one knows what, but we are expected to fall in line." Dean looked at him, "I know that feeling. Being obedient is over rated. Especially when you experience free will." Cas looked at him, "We are sure we will be cast from heaven. Banned." Dean took another drink of his coffee, "Seems like thing here are better than up there. What are you going to do about it?" Cas took a deep breath, "I am going to assemble my own army. Raphael can not rule heaven." Dean looked at him, "Let me know if I can help. I think if you are in charge up there, life here will be easier." Cas looked at him, "Thank you." Then he disappeared. Dean smirked, " Glad I could help."

Jade was standing in the kitchen fixing her some coffee. She saw Dean and Cas talking, but not being able to hear them. She waited for Cas to leave then made her way to the patio. Dean looked up at her as she sat next to him. "Your up early on a Sunday." Dean said. She smiled and ran her hand through her hair to get it out of her face. "Didn't sleep much. Tired of trying." Dean smirked, "I know what you mean." She took a drink of her coffee. "What did Cas want?" she asked. "He was with Lisa last night." Jade smiled, "Really? And?" Dean smiled at her, "They want to keep seeing each other." Lexie sat with them, "Who does?" Jade smiled at her, "Cas and Lisa. He was with her last night." Lexie widened her eyes. Jade looked back at Dean, "How does he plan on doing that? He is gonna have to tell her he is an angel. Eventually she will noticed that he is a little off, if not already." Dean wiggled his eyebrows, "That is where you two come in. You will have to explain it to her." They looked at each other. "We always get stuck with the shit work." Dean smiled and kissed Jade's cheek. "I knew you could handle it." Jade rolled her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 This is not me leaving.

Lexie got Bentley dressed and met Jade back in the kitchen. "So, I called Lisa she is coming over. I told her we need some help cleaning the pool." Jade said. Lexie smiled, "So, she is coming over?" Jade shrugged. "Yeah, I say we get it over with. If she freaks out at least she will be here and not somewhere in public." Lexie nodded, "Make sense. Where is Dean?" she asked. "He went fishing with Josh and Brent. Imagine that." Lexie smiled, "Out of dodge." Jade kissed Bentley, "Looks like we are hanging out by the pool. Let's see if I can fit in my bikini." She said as she made her way to her room. Lexie looked at Bentley, "Looks like momma is gonna see if she's still got it." Bentley smiled as he chewed on his fingers.

Jade was laying in the lounge chair in her American Flag bikini, Lexie had on her pink, blue, yellow swirl bikini. They looked at each other and smiled when they heard Lisa walk in. "We're out here!" Lexie yelled. Lisa walked out in a white bikini and white cotton shorts. She looked at the pool and sat on the other lounge chair. "The pool is clean." Lisa said confused. Jade looked at Lexie then back at Lisa. "Yeah, we just wanted to talk to you." Lisa took off her shorts and sat back down. "About?" "Cas." Lexie said. Lisa looked at her and smiled. "I saw him again last night. He was waiting for me after work." "I guess you really like him." Jade said. Lisa smiled, "Yeah, he is a nice guy. Strange but nice." Lexie looked at Bentley sitting and playing in his playpen, then back at Lisa. "That's what we wanted to talk about. Why he is so strange."

Lisa: "Don't tell me he is some kind of pervert or some kind of ex con."

Jade: "No, nothing like that." Jade took a deep breath. "The only way to say it is just come out with it. He is an angel." Lisa laughed then looked at Lexie and Jade who were not laughing.

Lisa: "Oh, your serious." Jade and Lexie nodded. Lisa stood and paced the length of the pool. After a few minutes she sat back down. "So, he is a real angel? But he doesn't have any wings or a halo. Trust me I would have noticed." Jade laughed. "He does have wings. You just don't see them unless he lets you. I don't think we have ever seen them. Dean has. But no, no halo." Lisa smirked. "An angel. I have had sex with an angel. Several times. I didn't know angel's could do the deed."

Jade's eyes widen. "Oh, yeah. They can. Ask Dean." Lexie slapped her arm. Jade looked at her. "What, he did." Lexie looked at Lisa. "They usually don't, but he was curious and he liked you. You were the first." Lisa sat with her hand over her mouth. "He really is a good guy, well, not really a guy. But he really does like you. He wanted us to talk to you before ya'll did anything else." Jade explained. Lisa looked at her, "He was a virgin? Wow, I can't wait until he…" Jade cut her off, "Stop, we don't want to know. That is between you and him." Lexie looked at Lisa, "Any questions?"

Lisa: "How do ya'll know a real angel?"

Jade: "Well, that is a long story. Short version, Dean and Sam sorta work for him. They hunt and kill demons, vampires, ghost, and all the ugly shit you think is only in movies. They started and stopped the Apocalypse. Lock the devil back in hell. Both of them have been to hell and back literally. Sam just got back actually. So, hell is real, demons and monsters are real. Heaven, God, and angels are real. Cas is sorta Dean and Sam's personal angel. He helps them with the whole demon hunting thing. And makes sure they stay out of trouble." Lisa sat stunned. "So, everything is real?" Lexie smiled, "Yeah, pretty much. Oh, except Unicorns, haven't seen or heard of one of them." Dean walked out on the patio and sat at the foot of Jade's chair. "Sure they are. I hear they shoot rainbows out their ass." They all laughed as Jade pushed him with her foot. "Smartass." Lisa laid back on her lounge chair and smiled, "I'm fucking an angel." Jade laughed. "Lucky you."

The next few days were cold and silent. Jade and Dean both going through the routine. Neither really speaking to each other. Her afraid he would decide he couldn't take anymore and leave. Him, afraid she would say those words again. "Maybe we should just cut our losses." He turned up the radio to drown out the words. Tuesday evening, the job was done. The next job wouldn't start until after the Memorial Day weekend. They had plans to go to the Lake House in a few days, which he wasn't looking forward to because of the awkwardness between him and Jade. How could things go from great to awful so fast. He was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. It was Sam's ring tone.

Dean: "Hey"

Sam: "Hey, I need your help."

Dean: "With what?"

Sam: "This job." Dean listened has Sam explained to him that the last murder was a single mom. When he got to the house after tracking whatever it was, he ran off. But not before it killed the mother. But he found the baby hid in the dryer. He needed help with the baby and he had no idea what they were hunting.

Dean: "I will meet you there in the morning. I need to pack and talk to Jade." He hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

Jade was getting ready for work when Dean came in. He played with Bentley for a few minutes then headed to the bedroom. Jade was getting out of the shower. Standing at the counter in a towel. He walked to the bathroom door and leaned on the door facing. She looked up at him and knew right away, something was wrong. "What is it?" Dean took a deep breath, "Sam called." She looked at him, "And?" "He has a job. He needs my help." he said. She grabbed her tooth brush and begin to brush her teeth. This was it, the shoe she was waiting to drop. She rinsed her mouth and grabbed her make up bag. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Aren't you gonna say something?" She tightened her lips, shook her head and continued to dig through her bag. "About what?" "About what I just told you." he answered. She begin to put on her makeup, looking in the mirror. "What am I going to say? It's ok. I want you to go. I'm happy for ya. I mean what am I gonna say, Dean?" He took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom. Drug his bag from under the bed and walked to the closet to start packing his cloths. Jade trembled as she finished putting on her makeup. She took her wet hair from the towel and walked to the closet and grabbed some cloths. He was packing on his side of the bed as she sat on hers to put on her panties and jeans. "This is just one job, Jade." She put on her bra and turned to him and looked at his cloths in his big duffel. "All of your cloths for one job?" she asked. "As soon as the job is done, I will be back." She pulled her shirt over her head and walked back to the bathroom. He heard the hair dryer cut on as he finished packing. She was straightening her hair when he came back for a few weapons. She gave her self one finally look in the mirror and walked back to the bedroom. She saw him walk out with another duffel and knew it was his guns and knifes. She grabbed her keys and headed for the car.

Dean was putting the last of his things on the back seat of the truck when she walked out the door. Without a word she got in the car and pulled off. He walked back in the house to say goodbye to Bentley. Lexie was hanging up with Sam. "She will be ok." Dean kissed Bentley's head. "I hope so. I'm coming back." Lexie looked at him, "Are you?" "Yes, I'm just helping with this one job. Then I will be back home." He smiled and headed for the door. He was going to stop at the bar and say bye to Jade. She may have left without a word, but he wasn't.

The bar starting to get packed. Jade and Lisa were busy filling orders when the phone to the bar rang. The bar back answered then yelled for Jade. She rolled her eyes she knew who it was. He had called her phone and she sent it to voicemail. "Hello" Jade answered. "Can you walk outside for a minute. We need to talk." she heard Dean say. She hung up the phone and looked at Lisa. "I will be right back." she yelled and Lisa nodded. Dean was leaned against the front of the truck when she walked out. She stood in front of him. Arms crossed looking past him. He looked away from her and ran his hand over his face. "This is not me leaving, Jade." She looked at him, "How come it feels like it is?" Dean let out a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his back and laid her head on his chest. He rested his head on top if hers. "I am just going to help Sam. A few days tops. Maybe this will be good for us. A little time apart." He pulled back and looked at her. "Jade, I have a life here, with you. Lately things have been crazy. We both have been really busy and it is putting a stain on us. Maybe a little breather will give a chance to adjust." She looked up at him and smiled. "I don't want you to go. But I knew the minute Sam walked back in the door it wouldn't be long." Dean looked up and rolled his eyes. "Jade, I am not going back to hunting. I have a job, you and Bentley." She put her finger on his lips. "You will, because that is who you are. You don't want this life. I knew that." He looked back at her, "Yes, I do. I want you." She smiled, "I know. But you also want to hunt. Go do this job. We will talk about when you get back. Go from there." He looked at her and smiled. "I will call you later." He leaned and gave her a long soft kiss. She raised on her tip toes and deepened the kiss. Causing him to moan. There lips parted and he licked his lips and smiled at her. She looked up at him, smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "You know, I have never, not once, dreaded leaving for a job. But baby, you make it hard to leave." She laughed and kissed him. She pulled away and patted his chest, "Go kill some monsters, baby." He wiped his lips and patted her ass. She watched and smiled as he climbed in the truck and pulled off. She stood in the parking lot until she couldn't see the tail lights anymore. Sure he would be back. But she knew the life of peace, the life with no hunting was over. But she knew that he loved her. And she loved him enough to let him do what was in his heart to do. She wiped the tears from her face, took a deep breath and walked back in the bar.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 I know why the shape shifters want him.

Dean pulled up to the motel about 6am. As he got out of the truck he could hear a baby crying. As he got closer to Sam's door, he realized it was coming from Sam's room. He knocked on the door. Sam looked through the peek hole and opened the door. "Thank God, he has been crying for almost a hour." Sam said. Dean looked around Sam and saw a baby, a little older than Bentley strapped in a car seat on the floor. Dean walked around Sam as Sam closed the door. "Has he been in that all night?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him and shrugged. "He was sleeping when we got here. I didn't want to wake him. Now I don't know what is wrong with him." Dean bent down and unstrapped the baby. As he picked him up he rolled his eyes and held his breath, "I think I have an idea." Sam looked at him. Dean looked back at Sam as he laid the baby on the bed. "Do you have diapers and wipes?" Sam grabbed the bag. He pulled out one diaper and a few wipes. "This will work for now." Dean said as he changed the baby and handed Sam the dirty diaper. Sam grabbed it and held it away from him as he carried it to the trash. Dean picked up the baby and bounced him slowly. "Where did you learn that?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him, eyebrows raised. "I have been helping with your son." Dean noticed that Sam's body was tense. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. "Nothing, just not been sleeping." The baby begin to cry. "Has he ate?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. "Let's go. He needs milk, baby food and more diapers." Sam followed Dean to the Challenger and watched as Dean buckled the baby in the backseat. As Sam started the car he looked at Dean. "I know I should know how to do this baby stuff. But ever since I left the house, it has been a blank." Dean looked at him, "So, we are back to souless Sam?" Sam nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. "I guess I have to be around Lexie and Bentley to feel normal. I don't know. I haven't sleep or ate. I haven't felt the need to." Dean looked out the window. "Well, we get through this and we go back to the house. Figure out how we are going to get you right again."

They walked into the store and Dean sat the baby in the front of the buggy. Sam pushed as Dean led the way. Watching, taking mental notes. "Ok, I'm pretty sure there is some kind of paste or jelly your suppose to put on their butt." Dean said as he looked up and down the baby aisle. Sam grabbed a box from the shelve. "Like that?" Dean snapped his finger and pointed at the box. "Yep, grab that." Dean grabbed a box of diapers and put them in the buggy. "I guess you do a lot of baby shopping?" Sam asked. Dean continued to look at all the baby stuff. "Yeah, a lot of stops on my way home from work. Diapers, wipes, milk, that kind of stuff." he answered. Sam smiled, "Uh." "Shut it." Dean said throwing wipes in the buggy. Sam laughed, "I just said, uh." Dean continued down the aisle. "And I just said shut it." Sam laughed as the baby begin to whine. Sam looked at Dean and Dean looked at the baby. "Alright, we've got to get moving. We got the water works in like t minus ten." Sam pushed the buggy to the register as Dean picked up a couple cans of milk and baby food. By the time it was their turn to check out the baby was screaming. Dean and Sam looked around and smiled at all the people starring at them. Dean was shushing the baby. "Come on, hang in there buddy. We are almost done." Sam looked at Dean and clenched his jaw. "Dean, can't you make it stop?" Dean looked at him and shrugged. "Your the actual dad. I just hand Bentley to Lexie or Jade when he does this." Sam tightened his lips. "Everyone is starring at us like we are child abusers." Dean raised his eyebrows and looked around. He pick the baby up and bounced him. "Feed it." Sam said as he put the rest of the stuff on the counter. "We can't until we get out of here." Dean said. "Then, what?" Sam asked. Dean clenched his jaw, "I don't know. I don't speak baby. Bentley doesn't really cry like this. Maybe he needs another diaper change." The baby screamed louder. "Oh God, I hope not." Sam said. Dean held him out away from him, turning him to see of he could tell. Sam turned back to the cashier and smiled as he counted out money. Dean begin to make crying sounds back at the baby. The cashier shook her head at Sam. A little black lady walked in line behind them. "Ah, what's the matter?" Dean raised his eyebrows at the lady. She looked at Dean, "What's his name?" she asked. "Bobby" Dean said. "John" Sam answered. "Bobby John" Dean said. The lady smiled at the baby. " Hi, Bobby John. Aren't you handsome?" Dean smiled. She looked at Dean, "May I?" she asked. "Uh" Dean stuttered as she took the baby. As she held him he stopped crying. Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam. Sam shrugged. "I see now, Bobby John's a little wet." Dean and Sam both took a deep breath. "No offense, you two look exhausted. I don't mind. Lord knows, I have changed a million diapers." the lady said smiling. Dean looked around smiling, then the security camera behind him caught his eye. The ladies face was blurred and her eyes were glowing on the screen. Dean turned back to the lady. "That's a really nice offer. Thank you, but, uh, I think we've got it." The lady smiled and Sam looked confused. "It's nothing, happy to help." Dean glared at her and his jaw tensed. "Give me the baby before I stab you in your neck." Dean said. Sam's eyes widen, "Dean" Dean pointed to the cameras behind him. Sam looked back at the lady. She hugged the baby and took off running. Dean right behind her, Sam going the other way. Dean grabbed her arm and pulled the skin from her body as she continued to run. He looked at the skin and threw it to the floor, running after her. Sam stopped in front of her and grabbed the baby and ran for the door. The lady tried to run after him but Dean tackled her like a linebacker. They both hit the ground. He pulled out his knife. "Help me. He is hurting me." the lady screamed. "Hey!" a stock boy yelled as he ran toward them. She held Dean's arm as he tried to stab her. The stock boy pulled him off her. "Get off her." Dean stood, knife still in hand. "Ok, alright, alright." he said as he closed his knife and put it back in his pocket. Then he ran out the door and jumped in the back seat of the Challenger. "Go, go, go!" he yelled as he saw the lady run out the door.

"That was definitely a shifter." Sam said. "What the hell does a shifter want with a baby?" he asked as he bucked the baby in the car seat. "You tell me." Sam said. "How the hell did it find us?" Dean asked. Dean threw up his hands. "Who designs these things, NASA?" "You know, it could have been following me this whole time. Since the baby's house." Dean patted the baby's chest and looked around, "You know what, we have to get off the road. Get Booby John here somewhere safe. Figure this thing out."

Dean looks around as they pull in what looks like an old abandon ware house. "Where are we?" he asked. "Somewhere safe." Sam said. Dean got out of the back seat and walked around the car. He opened the back door and bent down to get the baby. He raised back up, "I know why the shape shifters want the baby." He said as he looked at Sam. Sam walked to the back seat and bent over. Staring back at him smiling was a black baby with a head full of black curling hair. Sam stood and looked at Dean pointing to the baby. "That is not the same baby." Dean raised his eyebrows, "It is. Just a different form. I'm thinking shape shifter daddy." Dean got the baby out of the car. Looking around as he followed Sam into the warehouse. Dean looked at the two armed men standing outside the door. No one he recognized. The baby was sleeping in Dean's arms as they made it in. Sam looked at him. "Stay here." Dean looked around then saw Christian sitting at an old desk. Christian walked past him, Dean followed with his eyes. Then he saw Gwen walking toward him smiling. She rubbed the baby's head, "Aren't you just the best disguise a monster's ever worn." Dean rolled his eyes and turned away. She held out her hand, "I'm kidding, Dean. Relax." Mark walked to him and stared. "What, you got something to say?" Mark didn't say a word. "Well, alright, you just stand there and think at me." Dean said. Christian smirked as he continued to work at the desk.

Dean looked up when he saw Sam and Samuel walk back in. "So, what is our next move?" Sam asked. Dean felt his skin crawl as he looked at Samuel. He didn't trust anything about him. "Well, I have a couple of ideas. Dean, let me see the little guy." Samuel said as he walked to Dean. "That's alright I got him." Dean said as his body tensed. Samuel looked at him and smiled with his hands on his hips. "What do you think I'm going to do?" Samuel asked. Dean looked at him with his jaw clenched. "You really don't want me to answer that question." Dean said with a smirk. "Well, I'm curious. Who exactly do you think we are?" Christian asked as everyone looked at him. "Hunters" Dean answered. "Funny, here I been thinking we are family." Christian said. Sam looked at him. "Hey, let's not get worked up." Dean looked at him confused. "Here, Dean, it's fine." Sam said as he reached for the baby. Dean tightened his lips and raised his eyebrows causing his forehead to winkle. He hesitated. "Let me take him. It's ok." Sam said as he his arms out. Dean eyed Samuel as he handed Sam the baby. He watched as Sam handed the baby to Samuel. "You're a big fella, aren't ya?" Samuel said as he looked at the sleeping baby. "I haven't held one of these in a long time. Your mom was the tiniest. She was as bald as a cue ball." Dean looked Sam then back at Samuel. "Ok, so what the hell are we gonna do with him?" he asked.

Samuel: "Raise him."

Dean stretched his neck and raised his eyebrows. "Raise him?"

Samuel: "Do you have another suggestion?"

Dean: "But.."

Samuel: "It's dangerous out there for him, Dean."

Dean: "And what about in here? What are we gonna do study him, poke at him."

Christian: "Your mind goes right to torture, Dean. Don't assume that for everyone."

Dean: "What exactly are you trying to say?"

Christian: "Sorry, I heard about what you majored in. Down in the pit." Sam took in a deep breath. As Dean glared at him, then back at Christian. "What the hell is your problem, man?"

Christian: "Your starting to become a pain in my ass." Christian stood and Sam stepped in front of him. "Christian take it easy, man, he's my brother." "We all through showing off our junk here, or what?" Samuel asked then turned to Dean. "We are not going to do anything to him, Dean. When he is old enough, we throw it to him. If he wants to stay he can stay." "Could be great." Mark said as everyone looked at him. "How?" Dean asked. "Think of the kind of hunter he will grow up to be." Dean raised his eyebrows and nodded his head. He threw his hands out, "You guys are joking, right?" "I mean, come on, you can't Angelina Jolie a shape shifter." As he thought about it, this was the last thing he wanted for Bentley. Or his own kids, if he ever had any. He held out his hands. "Give me the baby." Samuel looked at him, "Why can't you give me an inch of trust, Dean." "Maybe because you two are back from the dead and I seem to be the only one that wants to know how the hell that happened." He voice turned into a yell. "Your not the only one that wants to know." Sam said as Dean glared at him. Dean smiled that cocky smile. "This is just a little too much mystery with this family for me to get comfy."

Samuel: "Well, then don't. But don't put it on us. All we are trying to do is invite you in. Christian, you and Arlene still no luck on the baby front?" Samuel asked as he turned to Christian. "Not yet, no." He answered a little confused. Dean looked at Samuel confused.

Samuel: "But you want one?"

Christian: "Yeah, we do."

Dean: "Hold on."

Samuel: "It's alright, Dean." Samuel handed the baby to Christian. "Congrads, it's a boy, sometimes." Samuel said smiling.

Dean: "Your kidding right."

Christian: "Go to hell, Dean."

Dean: "You have no business raising anything."

Sam: "Why Dean? Because he's a hunter. So am I, so are you. And we have Bentley." Dean looked at him and clenched his jaw. Then they heard the guard dogs outside. "Check the back door." Samuel said and Gwen and Mark ran to the door. He took the baby from Christian and handed it to Dean. "Downstairs, panic room. You will be safe there." Dean held the baby close and made his way to the panic room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Happy ever after.

Dean and Sam were in the panic room with baby. Samuel, Christian, Gwen and Mark stood armed, waiting. Then the door was kicked open. What looked like Samuel standing in the door smiling. He walked toward them. There guns were up, finger on the trigger. "You have something of ours." the shifter said.

Dean and Sam paced the panic room. Dean trying to keep the baby quiet. They heard the shots and the banging. Dean looked up, "That doesn't sound good up there." Sam looked at the door and took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm going up." he said as he looked back at Dean. Dean watched as Sam walked to the door. Sam jumped when he saw his self at the door. He pulled his knife as the shifter tore the door off. Sam swing his knife as the shifter grabbed his hand and his shirt. Stared at him, then threw him out the door. The Sam look a like walked toward Dean and the baby. Dean backed against the wall, holding the baby tight. "What the?" Dean said to his self as he watched the shifter turn into him. "Give me the baby." the shifter said. "No way in hell." Dean said. The shifter walked to him and grabbed him by the throat. Squeezing as he lifted Dean off the floor. The shifter held Dean off the floor as he grabbed the baby with the other hand. Dean felt his self start to pass out. He felt his body hit the floor. He opened his eyes to see the shifter, still looking like him, calmly walk away with the baby. Sam still on the floor outside the door way.

Dean helped Sam up and they walked back upstairs. The others were cleaning up and looking at their wounds. "Is he gone?" Dean asked. Samuel looked at Sam then at Dean. "Yeah, they are gone." Something about the way he said it, Dean didn't believe him. He didn't believe anything that came out of his mouth. "Are you guys alright?" Sam asked. Samuel looked around then nodded. "Yeah, we're good." Dean walked to the door, "I hate to cut this reunion short, but we need to go." he said as he looked at Sam. Sam nodded and Dean walked out to the car and left Sam to do the goodbyes. He leaned against the door of the car and pulled out his phone. He hit send when he got to Jade's name, not realizing it was 4 in the morning. Jade rolled over and with her eyes closed she answered the phone.

Jade: "Hey."

Dean smiled. "Hey, your awake."

Jade: "I am now. Where are you?"

Dean: "We are at Samuel's compound. He has guards and everything."

Jade: "Are you alright?"

Dean: " I am now that I can hear your voice."

Jade: "What's wrong?" she could hear it in his voice.

Dean took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face. "It's Sam. We have to get his soul back."

Jade: "I thought he was getting better?"

Dean: "Me too. I guess when he isn't around Lexie he turns back into a dick. And he trust Samuel. It is like he has known him all his life. It is just weird. I feel like I am in a freak show."

Jade: "I don't trust him. He gives me the creeps. Did you finish the job?"

Dean: "No, it was a baby shape shifter. The daddy shifter busted in here and took the baby."

Jade: "When are you coming home?"

Dean: "Me and Sam are leaving out tomorrow morning. We will be there late evening."

Jade smiled, "I think we are leaving for the lake house in the morning. Just meet us there."

Dean smiled and as he looked up he saw Sam coming out. "Ok, I will call you when we are close."

Jade: "Ok, be careful. I love you."

Dean opened the door to the car, "I love you too." He hung up the phone as he sat in the seat. Sam started the car and pulled out. "Was that Jade?" he asked. "Yeah, her and Lexie are leaving for the lake house in the morning." Sam let out a deep breath. "I'm suppose to met Lexie there." Dean looked at him, "Your going, right. I mean, that is when you feel normal is with her and Bentley. It can only be good for you." Sam looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm going. I'm just a little nervous that's all." Dean smiled. Sam looked at him, "What's so funny?" Dean shook his head, "Nothing. The shoe's on the other foot now. I was always nervous about going there. You couldn't wait to get to Lexie. That was when you were always the happiest. I always wanted to be hunting."

Sam: "Really? You and Jade are so comfortable together. You two have a routine."

Dean: "That may be the problem. It was easier when I was chasing her. And she was running. It is almost like the fun is gone."

Sam smiled, "It seemed like you two were having fun the last day I was there."

Dean smiled, "That is the only time we aren't arguing or avoiding each other. I don't know, man. I mean I love the couple life. We have friends, we have bar b q's, we have diner with Brent and them, and it is fun. But I guess I miss the adrenaline rush from doing a job."

Sam: "I guess there isn't a lot of adrenaline in construction."

Dean smiled: "Not really."

Sam: "Jade seems to keep you in line."

Dean smiled, "You have no idea. She loves to bust my balls. She knows how to get under my skin, piss me off."

Sam: "Neither of them seem to be the type to take any shit. And those powers, that is awesome."

Dean: "Yeah, they come in handy. Lexie's fuse has gotten shorter. But Jade, she has always been a firecracker." Dean smiled and looked at Sam. "That is what drew me to her in the beginning. But then, she wouldn't give me the time of day." They pulled into the motel and got out. Sam opened the door and Dean grabbed them a beer out of the fridge.

Sam: "She turned you down?"

Dean: "Yeah, over and over."

Sam: "What happened? What made her finally give in?"

Dean smiled as he remembered. "Well, we had slept together before. Both deciding to just be friends. But when I got back from hell, her and this jerk she was dating split up. And we slept together that night. We pretended to be just friends after that but, I knew then, I could never be just friends." Dean smiled and took a drink of his beer.

Sam: "Now you are a real couple. I can't believe you let one pin you down."

Dean smiled, "I know. But she left me no choice. There is no half way with her. Either you love her or you hate her. Believe me, there are times I hate her. Then she does something, and I am in deep all over again." Sam smiled as he took a drink. "What about me and Lexie?" he asked. Dean looked at him, "Oh, you are deeper than me. Lucky for you, you don't know it." Sam took another drink, "I know it, trust me, I just don't remember it." Dean took another drink, "You will, we are gonna find a way to get your soul back. And we will all live happy ever after." Sam smiled, "Yeah, happy ever after." Dean looked at him, "Let's get some sleep. We need to leave early in the morning." Dean pulled back the cover and slid off his shirt. He grabbed his I-pod and put in his ear buds. He couldn't sleep without music. He had been with Jade too long. He scanned through the music. Jade had added a lot of new songs to it. Miranda Lambert's "Over you" begin. He stopped and laid back and listened. He swore he heard Jade's voice singing it to him.

"Weatherman said, it's gonna snow. By now, I should be used to the cold.

Mid-February shouldn't be so scary. It was only December I sill remember the presents, the tree, you and me."

The memories of the Christmas him and Sam spent with them. Their first real Christmas.

"But you went away, how dare you? I miss you. They say I'll be ok.

But I'm not going to, ever get over you.

Living alone, here in this place. I think of you, and I'm not afraid.

Your favorite records, makes me feel better. Cause you sing along with every song."

He smiled, he loved to hear sing along to a song. Even if he thought he didn't like it. By the time she was done. He loved it.

"I know you didn't mean, to give them, to me.

But you went away, how dare you? I miss you. They say I'll be ok.

But I'm not going to, ever get over you."

He closed his eyes as the music played.

"It really sinks in. You know, when I see it, in stone.

Cause you went away, how dare you? I miss you.

They say I'll be ok. But I'm not going to, ever get over you."

Dean opened his eyes as the song played out. The last thing he ever wanted was to put Jade through that again. The grief she felt when he went to hell. The pain she felt knowing she would never see him again. As much as Sam needed him. He couldn't go back to this life. He couldn't have Sam knocking on the door to tell Jade he wasn't coming back. He looked up to Sam at his laptop. He loved Sam, do anything for him. But his life was with Jade now. He belong there. He laid back and closed his eyes as the music put him to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 When I'm gone.

Dean looked in his rear view mirror. Sam in the Challenger behind him. He pulled out his phone, called Jade. "Hey" she said. He smiled. "Hey, gorgeous. We are about to get off the interstate. Do you guys need anything?" She walked back to the patio and sat down with Lexie. "No, just the two of you." He smiled and licked his lips. "I am on my way, baby." He smiled and hung up the phone.

Jade hung up the phone. "They should be here in a few minutes." Lexie smiled. Jade smiled back, "What is wrong with you? You act like a little school girl." "I don't know. I feel like one." Jade took a drink of her beer and looked at the water. The sun was starting to go down. Lexie took a drink of her beer. "What is wrong with you?" Lexie asked. Jade smiled a fake smile. "Nothing, I'm good." "Feed that bull shit to someone else. I know you." Jade took another drink, "I am a little nervous myself. I feel like me and Dean are at a fork. It could go either way. He could walk in here and decide this is where he wants to be. Have a real life, get married. Or, he could come in here and tell me, this isn't for him. He belongs on the road, hunting." Lexie looked at her. "True, but weren't they hunting when we met them. That doesn't mean he doesn't love you, wants to be with you. You two can make it work." Jade smiled. "I don't know." She begin to peel the label off her bottle. "He really hasn't been happy here. I mean, I know he loves me, but deep down, he has just been doing what he thought would make me happy. Saying what he thought I wanted him to say. He has been trying to make me happy, and I have been making him miserable." Lexie grabbed her hand, "You don't make him miserable." Jade smiled, "I don't mean to. But I do. Being here, makes him miserable. Dean is a man that always does the right thing, no matter how it makes him feel. The right thing to him, is to be a father to Bentley, be the man he thinks I want him to be," Lexie looked at Bentley them back at Jade. Jade took another drink. "But, Bentley has a dad. And honestly, I miss the old Dean. He was so arrogant, cocky, confident. Here is withdrawn, quiet, so unsure of his self. I can't put him through this any more. He belongs out on the road, hunting, with Sam." They both looked at each other when they heard them pull up. Lexie looked at Jade, "Don't do this. Let him decide."

Dean and Sam walked in the door and grabbed a beer. Walked to the patio. The girls smiled as they walked out. Dean leaned and kissed Jade. "Miss me?" he asked with that cocky smile. She looked at him as he sat next to her. "Like the plague." she said smiling. Dean laughed as he took a drink of his beer. Sam sat next to Lexie and without thinking he leaned and smiled as she pressed her lips to his. A long passionate kiss. Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Jade. She stared at them with her mouth opened. Dean cleared his throat, "Not in front of the baby. Go to your room." They pulled away and smiled at each other as Sam wiped his lips. Dean stood and picked Bentley up from the playpen. Holding him up. Bentley smiled. "Man, I have missed you." Dean said as he sat holding him in his lap, facing him. Jade smiled as she watched him talk to him and laugh at him. "That shifter baby, all he did was scream." Dean said as he held Bentley, Bentley's back to his chest. Bentley looked at Sam, smiling, kicking his feet and flapping his arms. "I think he wants you." Dean said as he stood and handed him to Sam. Sam sat him on his lap facing him. Smiling as he talked to him.

Dean smiled then looked at Jade. "I am starving. You want to go grab some dinner?" Jade smiled. "Hell yeah." She looked at Lexie and Sam, "What do you want?" Lexie looked at her, "I would love a cheeseburger from that place by the interstate." Dean stood and grabbed Jade's hand. "Me too." They walked to the truck and he opened the passenger door. She climbed in and smiled as she watched him walk to the driver side and get in. He looked at her and smiled. "What?" she asked. He leaned over and softly kissed her lips. "I just missed you, that's all." She smiled as he started the truck. "I am gonna have to send you away more often." He looked at her and smiled. "Not too often." he said and pulled out of the driveway.

Sam held Bentley close and smiled at Lexie. She looked at him and took a drink of her beer. "Why are you staring at me?" He shook his head and smiled. "Sorry, I just can't take my eyes off you." As he looked at her, the visions started again. Her eyes, her smile. Butterflies, he actually had butterflies in his stomach. She smiled as she pressed her lips to his. He closed his eyes. Visions of them having Christmas dinner, happy. Him walking into the bar, he looking up from the bar, smiling, like she felt him come in. Laying in bed, naked. Her head on his chest, feeling her heartbeat against him. He opened his eyes as their lips parted. She looked at him, "You ok?" she asked. He smiled, "I am now." He kissed her again. Pressed his forehead to hers as Bentley begin to whine. "He is tired. He hasn't had a good nap today." She stood and pick him up. "Kiss daddy good night." she said. Sam stood and kissed his forehead and rubbed his head. Lexie smiled as she walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Sam took a drink of his beer and looked out over the water. He was in a daze as the memories of being here, flooded his head.

Lexie was coming down the stairs when Jade and Dean came back in. "Time to eat." Dean said as he sat the food on the table in front of Sam. Sam blinked a couple of times. Jade looked at him, "You ok? You were deep into something." Sam smiled at her. "I'm good. Hungry actually." Dean smiled as he opened his cheeseburger. "That's a good sign." They ate and the guys filled them in on the job. Jade sat and listened. Dean was actually smiling. He was happy. She stood and cleared the table. She was loading the dishwasher when Dean walked in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. She smiled. "What are you doing?" she asked. He started kissing her neck. "I have been gone for 2 days. I have a lot of catching up to do." He said between kisses. Jade smiled and turned around. Hands behind her on the counter. He licked his lips as he looked at her lips. "How about we play some pool?" Lexie said as she walked in. Jade looked at Dean and smiled an evil smile. "Sounds good to me." She licked Dean's lips and walked around him to the den. Dean hung his head, "Son of a bitch." he whispered to his self. Stood and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Jade grabbed a bottle from the bar. "Let's make it fun. Boys against girls. When you miss a shot, you and your partner has to take a shot. If the opposite team makes a shot, you take one shot for every ball they sink. " Dean and Sam looked at each other and smiled. "Bring it on, sweetheart." Dean said as she sat the bottle on the table.

Sam set up the table as Jade turned on the radio. "Something we all like." Dean said as he smiled at her. She flipped through the CD's. She put in a mix. She smiled at Lexie as "All summer long" by Kid Rock begin. They both danced as Dean smiled. Sam grabbed a cue stick and watched as they danced. Jade broke. Sinking two strips. "That's two." she said as she smiled watching them take two shots. Then her and Lexie sang along as Lexie looked at the table.

"It was 1989, my thoughts were short, my hair was long. Caught somewhere between a boy and a man.

She was seventeen and she far from in between. It was summertime in Northern Michigan."

Lexie lined up and took a shot, sinking another ball. They both smiled as the guys took another shot. Jade took another shot, the boys let out a sigh as she missed. Lexie grabbed the bottle and turned up and handed it to Jade. She took her drink then they sung to the song as the boys looked at the table.

"Splashin through the sandbar, talking by the campfire.

It's the simple things like when and where. We didn't have no internet.

But man, I never will forget, the way the moonlight shined upon her hair."

The girls passed the bottle taking shots as Sam sank two balls. The boys smiled as they sang to the chorus. And Dean looked for his shot.

"And we were trying different things, we were smoking funny things.

Making love out by the lake to our favorite song.

Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking about tomorrow.

Singing sweet home Alabama, all summer long.

Singing sweet home Alabama, all summer long."

Dean looked at the girls with that cocky smile as he sank two more balls. Jade smiled as she looked at him and turned up the bottle. Lexie grabbed the bottle and took her shots. Sam smiled at her and took a shot. Jade smiled and moved around the table when he missed. Lexie handed Dean the bottle and smiled. Jade looked at her and winked. This was there game. Then she begin to sing and took a shot and smiled as the ball sunk.

"Catching Walleye from the dock. Watching the waves roll off the rocks.

She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul. We'd blister in the sun.

We couldn't wait for night to come. To hit that sand and play some rock and roll."

As they sank ball after ball, Dean put his hands on the table, shoulders slumped and head hung. Sam handed him the nearly empty bottle as Jade grabbed another and sit on the table in front of him. "I think we have been hustled." Sam said smiling. Dean looked at him and took the bottle. "You think." Sam laughed as he watched them dance, sing and clear the table. Jade gave him that evil smile as he opened the other bottle. When all the balls were gone, she stood between Dean and the table. Her back to his chest and slowly swayed her hips as the music played. He turned up the bottle and placed his hand on her stomach, moving with her. Lexie wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and moved with her. Sam grabbed the bottle from Dean took a drink, then held it in his hand behind Lexie's back. Then the girls begin to sing.

"Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves begin to change.

Oh how we thought those days would never end.

Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along.

And think man I'd love to see that girl again."

The girls pulled away as the chorus played. Dean rolled his eyes as Sam smiled. Jade set the table again. "Round two." Lexie said as she grabbed the bottle from Sam and took drink before handing it to Jade. Jade smiled at Dean, "We will let you go first." Dean smirked and slapped her ass. "You asked for it. No holding back, Sam." Sam smiled as Dean took a shot and sank three solids. The girls looked at each other and smiled as they took a drink. They smiled as "When I' gone" 3 Doors Down Played. They sat on the stool and passed the bottle and watched them clear the table. As the song started they sang along.

"There's another world inside of me, that you may never see.

There're secrets in this life that I can't hide.

Somewhere in this darkness, there's light that I can't find.

Maybe it's too far away, or maybe I'm just blind. Or maybe I'm just blind.

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong.

Hold me when I'm scared, And love me when I'm gone.

Everything I am, and everything in me, wants to be the man you wanted me to be.

I'll never let you down, even if I could, I'd give up everything, if only for your good.

So hold me when I' here, right me when I'm wrong.

You can hold me when I'm scared. You won't always be there, so love me when I'm gone."

The guys cleared the table. Dean walked over to Jade and took her hand. Sam grabbed Lexie's and they walked upstairs. Dean pulled Jade to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled when he wrapped his hands around her waist. He pressed his forehead to hers as she sang.

"When your education X-ray cannot see under my skin, I won't tell you a damn thing,

I could not tell my friends.

Roaming through this darkness, I' alive but I' alone.

Part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone."

Jade laid her head on his chest as the chorus played. Dean held her tight. Every word running through his head. As the song ended, he grabbed her face and she smiled up at him. "You ready to go to bed?" He asked. She licked her lips and he gave her that cocky smile. She laughed when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He put his hand over her ass and held her tight as he walked up the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 The new Lucifer.

Jade opened her eyes in time to see Dean walk out the door. She looked at the clock, 8am. She held her head and moaned as she rolled out of bed. Made her way to the bathroom, then to the dresser. She pulled out a pair of shorts, tank top, underwear and socks. She got dressed and put on her Nike's. She need to take run, clear her head. Sam was feeding Bentley when Dean came downstairs, headed for the coffee. He smirked, "It would have been nice if you remembered that a few days ago." Sam laughed as he put Bentley on his shoulder. "I know." Lexie walked in dressed. "I'm going to the store. Brent and Josh are coming over for dinner." she said as she fixed her some coffee. Jade made her way downstairs and Dean handed her a cup of coffee. He raised his eyebrows as he noticed she had on her shoes. "Where are you going?" he asked. She took one last drink of her coffee and sit the cup in the sink. "I am going for a run." She kissed his cheek and went out the patio door as Lexie grabbed her purse and went out the front. Sam looked at Dean and shrugged, "I guess we are on Bentley duty." Dean smiled, "I guess so. I'm going to get dressed." Sam put Bentley in the playpen and set his toys around him.

Jade ran through the path in the woods through the property. Music blaring through her ears. After almost 45 minutes she made her way to the spot her and Lexie made for her uncle and grand dad. Two headstones and a bench at the edge of the water. They weren't buried there but it was a nice place to go when they wanted to feel close to them. She took several deep breaths and sat on the bench. Then Miranda Lambert's "Over you" played. The one she put on Dean's I-pod. As she listened, she begin to cry. She rested her arms on her legs and hung her head. Dean was getting worried about her so he walked through the woods and stopped when he saw her sitting on the bench. Then he heard her talking. He stood out of sight and quiet. Jade looked out over the water. "Why did you send then to us? Right through the door, knowing they would just walk back out, over and over. Knowing they would never stay. I can hear your voice in my ear telling me, "don't worry, ladybug, he will always come back." She took a deep breath and smirked. "I tried to keep from loving him, the more I tried the deeper I fell. He left me no choice. But you knew that would happen. I can't keep doing this to him. I know he loves me and he would never leave me. But that is exactly what he needs. I know, I have to suck it up. And I will, I just hope he remembers how to get back." Dean slowly eased his way back to the house. When he walked in, Sam was helping Lexie put up the groceries. "Where is Jade?" Lexie asked. Dean cleared his throat. She is out in the woods sitting by the water, I didn't interrupt." Lexie knew exactly where she was. She walked right past him and to Jade.

Lexie sat on the bench next to her and Jade sat back. Wiping her face. Jade smiled at Lexie. "How did you know where I was?" Lexie smiled, "I always know." They both looked out over the water. "How did we end up like this?" Jade asked. Lexie grabbed her hand, "You know how. We didn't just end up like this. We choice this. All of it. We choice to make the call that day, we choice to help them, and we choice to hold on tight and not let go." Jade smiled at her as she cried. "I feel like we run the marathon, and when we get to the finish line, something grabs us and yanks us right back to the start." Lexie felt the tears roll sown her cheeks as she looked at the water. "I know. But the only good thing about starting over, is they are always there. If Sam wasn't there, I couldn't do this." Jade looked at her, "Do you ever wish we would have just handed them the Colt and walked away?" Lexie shook her head, "No, some demon would have still came. They always do. As long as Sam and Dean are hunting them, we are winning." Jade smiled, "That is why they lead us right to them." Lexie squeezed her hand and smiled, "They always have to be right." Jade and Lexie laughed. They sat for a few minutes. "Are you ready to head back?" Lexie asked. Jade smiled, "Go ahead. I will be there in a minute." Lexie smiled and walked back to the house. Jade wiped her face and smiled. Dean and Sam were waiting as Lexie walked back in. Dean looked at her, "Where is she?" Lexie smiled, "She is fine. She will be back in a minute." Dean rolled his eyes and sat on the patio waiting.

Jade walked out of the woods at the edge of the water. She stopped when she saw Crowley stand there waiting. Jade rolled her eyes, "Do we have a blinking sign on top of the house that says we are here, come on in?" Crowley smiled. "So nice to see you again, Princess." Dean looked up when he heard voices. He stood and made his way to them. "What do you want?" Jade asked as Dean walked to them. Crowley looked at her then at Dean. "I can help you?" he said. Dean raised his eyebrows, "Help us with what?"

Crowley: "Get Sam's soul back."

Dean: "You can get Sam's soul back?" Jade crossed her arms over her chest. "You are just a bitch ass crossroads demon." Crowley smiled. "Was a bitch ass crossroads demon. Now the king of hell." he said as he smiled and held his arms out.

Dean: "You're the king of hell? Like running shit?"

Crowley: "Bingo." Dean looked at Jade and she shook her head. "You are not really considering listening to him?"

Dean looked back at Crowley. "You know where Sam's soul is?"

Crowley: "Not really. But I can find it."

Dean smirked. "What do you want in return?"

Crowley: "I have a job for you."

Jade shook her head, "No, we've got it under control. He is getting his memory back. I'm sure he will be better soon."

Crowley laughed. "He is just drawing off the other little Princess. When he is away from her, he will be back to a heartless prick."

Dean: "What kind of job are we talking about here?" Jade rolled her eyes.

Crowley: "I will let you know. I have some last minute details to take care of."

As Crowley disappeared, Dean turned and walked back to the house. Jade hot on his heels. Sam and Lexie looked up when they walked in the door. "You have lost your fucking mind." Jade said. Dean smirked as he grabbed a beer. "No, actually, I'm starting to get it back." Lexie looked at both of them. "What happened?" Jade hopped on the counter. "Crowley stopped by. Wants the boys to do a job for him. In return he is going to find Sam's soul. Sounds great doesn't. Except the fact that he is not the crossroads demon now, he is the king of hell." she said as she looked at Dean. Sam looked at Dean, "He is running hell?" Dean took a drink of beer and nodded. "Now we know who took over." Jade said still glaring at Dean. Dean pointed to her without looking as he walked to the patio. "I see you glaring at me. Doesn't scare me." She hopped of the counter and followed. "I don't want to scare you. I don't want to have to chase you to beat your ass." Sam and Lexie followed. "What kind of job?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "He didn't say. Said he will get back to me." "He is actually considering it. Have you forgot what happens when you trust demons? We always get screwed." Jade said. Sam looked at Dean, "I'm with Jade on this one. There has to be a catch." Lexie shook her head, "If he can get your soul back, it's worth a try." Jade rolled her eyes, "Great, now you and Dean both have amnesia." Lexie looked at her, "No, I remember what happens when we trust demons." Jade smirked. "Nothing much, just feed Sam demon blood, conned him into starting the Apocalypse, sent Dean to hell, killed everyone that we love. But that's all good, because he says he can help Sam. Isn't that what Ruby said, she could help Dean. Look how well that turned out." She stood and went to her room. Bentley begin to cry. Lexie walked in and picked him up, carrying him to the bedroom.

Dean looked at Sam, "Do you even want your soul back?" Sam looked at him, "Of course. But Jade has a point. Crowley isn't just a regular demon. He is the new Lucifer. We have to think about what the cost will be. Is it worth it." Dean smirked and shook his head as he took a drink. Sam looked up when he heard Brent, Josh and the girls walk in. "Let's just wait. See if Cas has anything. Don't do anything yet." Sam said as he stood and met Brent and Josh at the door. Dean smirked and rolled his eyes.

Jade and Lexie made it downstairs, Jade in her white bikini, Lexie in a bright pink bikini. "I say we go to the pier with Bentley and leave the boys to the grill." Lexie said. "We will grabbed the playpen." Shay said as they walked out to the patio where the guys were talking and drink their beers. Jade leaned against the chair Dean was in. He glanced at her and then choked on his beer. He looked back at her and smiled. She looked down at him, "What is wrong with you?'" she asked. He smiled and shook his head, "Not a thing." Lexie walked out holding Bentley. "Ok, you guys got the grill, we got the pier." The guys smiled as they headed to the pier.

The guys cooked, drank and talked. Boats were floating by whistling and yelling. Dean looked at the pier. "Do they even see us up here?" Brent laughed, "Are you kidding? All they see is that tan ass. When they stop whistling and yelling is when you have to worry." They all laughed, but Dean still didn't like it. The girls weren't even really paying attention. They were deep in their own conversations. Nothing really just girl talk. "Time to eat." Josh yelled. Dean and Sam walked to the pier, no shirts just there cargo shorts. Helped the girls carry the playpen back up to the house. Dean followed behind Jade watching her ass all the way. "We are some lucky son of a bitches." he said smiling at Sam as he carried the other end of the playpen. Sam smiled, "No need to tell me."

Dinner was full of laughing and talking. Brent, Josh and Dean talking about work. He looked at Dean, "Look at you, four months with Jade and she as almost made you respectable." Dean smiled and took a drink of his beer. Jade smiled, "Yeah, taught him how to chew with his mouth closed, don't talk with his mouth full, no elbows on the table. He even opens the door for me sometimes." Dean looked at her and smirked. It pissed him off. "I thought you southern girls like your men, rude, obnoxious. Beat your ass, cheat on you, leave you high and dry, and talk to you like a dog." he smiled. She glared at him for a minute. Everyone was quiet waiting. Jade smiled an evil smile, "Well, you've got five of the six. Your rude, obnoxious, you've fucked around, talk to me like I am stupid, and in the bed high and dry." Dean smirked and looked at her, jaw tightened, "I have never left you high and dry in the bed. And I give you what I get." Jade smiled realizing that what she said even though she was kidding, maybe it was over board. She put her hand on his thigh and leaned to him, "You right, you always leave me more that satisfied." He smiled and kissed her. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. The girls begin to clean the dishes. Then they sat in the den as the guys sat on the patio, door open. Lexie held Bentley, Jade sat next to her. "When you love someone like that" by Reba started. Lexie smiled at Jade. The guys sat at the bar, pulling out bottles. Jade and Lexie begin to smile and sing. Each taking turns singing to each other and Bentley. Shay handed then a beer. "I love this song." she said as she sat with the guys at the bar. "The first time I ever heard them sing out loud was this song." she said as they all listened.

Jade first.

"I think it was me, must've been me, I guess I did something wrong.

Tried too hard, wanted too much. I guess that's why he's gone.

I lost my pride, I fought and I cried. I felt like a little kid.

What's wrong with me? Still can't believe I did the things I did.

I couldn't change him. He was gonna break my heart.

I saw it coming. Yeah, I knew it from the start."

Then both sang looking at Bentley. First Jade then Lexie.

"When you love, when you love someone like that. When you give what you can't take back.

When you love, with all your heart and soul. It's so hard to let it go.

When you love someone like that."

Lexie

"Girl it ain't right, it just ain't right. Don't tell yourself that it was you.

You followed your heart, you gave it your best, there's nothing more you can do.

Guys like him are like the wind, and you know, it's just too bad.

They blow in and out again, and never know what they had.

Girl, I can tell ya, he'll do the same to someone else.

It ain't about you. So don't be so hard on yourself."

They both sang the chorus as everyone watched. Bentley smiled and grabbed at Jade's face. "Wow, I've heard them sing playing around. But not like this." Dean said as he watched. "Yeah, they used to sing all the time. They hear a song and it just hits home. They used to sing at church. But that didn't last long. I was always afraid we would walk in one day and the walls would fall in." Brent said as they all laughed.

Lexie

"Oh, we've all loved and lost. It's happened to us all."

Jade

"I hear what you say. But I feel like the only one."

Lexie

"You might feel that way, but you're not.

Your alright, your ok."

Then both of them smiled

"But we're gonna make it anyway."

Jade kissed Bentley and he begin to rub his eyes. "Bedtime" Lexie said as she kissed Jade on the cheek. As she walked to the stairs, Sam met her. "That was awesome." he said smiling. Lexie smiled, "Now, I'm blushing." "We need to head out." Brent said. Dean walked them to the door. Then walked back in and sat on the couch by Jade. She laid her legs across his legs. He rubbed her legs. "I'm sorry about what I said at dinner. I was just joking." Dean looked at her, "Me too. It just struck me wrong, I reacted." She laughed. "It was kinda nice." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Nice, passing insults was nice." She laughed, "Yeah, reminded me of when we first met." Dean laughed and shook his head, "You were a lot more brutal then." She sat up and kissed him. He licked his lips and rubbed her ass. "If I carry you upstairs would you put that white bikini back on." He ran his tongue across her lips, "And let me take it off." he finished. She kissed him, "One condition." He looked at her, "Name it, sweetheart." She let out a deep breath, "You don't do this thing with Crowley. He scares me." Dean brushed her air from her face. "How about, I promise to wait and see what Cas can come up with. If Cas can't get it, then I will find out the details." She ran his hand over her cheek. She pressed her forehead to his, "Promise?" He softly kissed her. "Promise. Can we go upstairs now?" She smiled and bit her lip as she nodded. He stood and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He pressed his lips to hers as he carried her upstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

I hope ya'll have enjoyed it so far. BIG SHOCKER coming. Please review. Let's make it official. Cliftney here is a little something for ya!

Chapter 21 Your uncle's daughter.

They made it back home after a well needed restful weekend. It was late evening, the girls were unpacking and doing laundry. Dean was letting Sam go through his weapons he took out of the Impala and stored in a small iron chest he built. "I am going to call Cas. He should have found out something by now." Dean said. Sam looked back at him. "So, you are gonna hold off on the Crowley thing?" Dean grabbed two beers from the cooler and handed Sam one. "Yeah, I promised Jade I would wait. Crowley scares her." Sam raised his eyebrows. "I can't imagine her scared of anything." Dean smirked and took a drink. "Yeah, tell me about it. But she as always said she doesn't trust him." Dean pulled out his phone and scrolled to Cas's name.

Lisa was laying on the couch, catching a late nap. No work tonight, she may go have a beer later at another bar in town. She laid with her eyes open, trying to get awake. She had that strange feeling like someone was watching. She blinked her eyes and sit up when she saw Cas sitting in the chair, watching her. "Damn, you have to stop doing that. Just because you're an angel, doesn't mean you can just drop in." she said as she grabbed a bottle water from the kitchen then stood in the doorway. "You have talked to the girls." Cas said. She nodded. "Yeah. Do you always spy on people?" she asked. He looked up at her, "Only while you sleep now." She looked at him, "What do you mean, now? How long have you been watching me?" Cas looked out the window, "Since you were born." She was stunned. "What the hell does that mean?" Cas started to speak but his phone rang. "Hello" he answered. "I will be right there." she heard him say. He stood and looked at her. "Dean needs me." She looked at him shocked. "You can not just say something like that and leave." She took a stepped toward him and he disappeared. "Shit!" she grabbed her phone and keys and headed out the door.

Dean and Sam walked back in the kitchen as Cas arrived. "Where were you?" Dean asked. Cas turned to him, "I was at Lisa's." Dean smiled, "That is getting to be a habit." Jade rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to him." "Have you figured out how we are going to get Sam's soul back?" Dean asked. Cas looked at Sam then back at Dean. "No, it is locked in the cage. I don't know how to get to it. He is getting better here right?" Cas asked. Jade shook her head, "Not really, according to Crowley, the new leader of hell, he is just picking up on Lexie's feelings and memories. I don't know how that works, but it doesn't solve the problem." Cas turned and looked out the window. "You saw Crowley?" he asked. "Yeah, he came to the lake house. Says he can get Sam's soul back. But we have to do some kind of job for him. He doesn't know where his soul is exactly. But he can find it and get it." Dean explained as Jade rolled her eyes. Cas stood with his back to him. "What does he need you to do?" he asked. Sam looked at Dean, "We don't know yet. Maybe you could ask around. Find out what he is working on." Before anyone could say anything else, Lisa walked in, pissed. "So, you just drop what ever you are doing and come when Dean calls?" she asked glaring at Cas. Dean raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, that's what he does." Lisa glared at him. The others were watching in shock. Dean smirked, "Whatever kind of little lover's spat you two have going, it can wait. We have important private business to discuss. So if you don't mind?" He wiggled his eyebrows. She felt her body heat rise. She looked at a vase on the counter and before Dean knew it, it shattered against the wall next to his head. He duck and his eyes widened. "What the hell was that?" he asked glaring at her. Jade held up her hands, Cas stepped in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Don't" Jade looked at him shocked. "What is she? A demon?" she asked. Cas looked at her, "No" he answered. Jade jerked her arms from him and looked at Lisa, she was just as shocked as they were. Lexie looked at Cas, "Who is she?" Cas looked at Lexie, "She is one of you." Jade looked at him, "What the fuck does that mean?" Cas looked back at Jade, "She is your uncle's daughter." They all stared at him, eyes wide, mouths gaped open. Dean broke the silence. "Hey, I'm up for a family reunion." Sam glared at him, as Dean shrugged.

Lexie ran her hand through her hair and then shook her head. "No, John didn't have any kids." Jade looked at Lisa, "I think we would know if he did." Cas looked at both of them. "He didn't know." Dean slapped Sam's chest. "This is getting good." he said as he smiled. Sam glared at him, jaw clenched. Jade looked at Lisa then back at Cas. "You're lying." she said lips tight. Cas looked her in the eye. "I would not lie. She is your blood." Lexie looked at Lisa, who was still in shock. "Did you know about this? Is this why you came to us for a job?" Lisa gathered herself and shook her head. "No, I knew nothing about my dad. I've never met him." Jade looked at her, she knew she was telling the truth. Lexie was still questioning it. "What about your mother, where is she? We can talk to her." Jade asked. Lisa shook her head, "She died about a year ago, cancer. I found an number for a John in her diary. The area code was here, but the number was disconnected. So, my plan was to move here, see what I could find out. Not much to go on though." Jade looked at Lexie, Lexie shook her head. Lisa sat at the counter. "I always thought he was dead." Lexie smirked. "Well, he is now." Jade looked at here and shook her head. "It happens, trust me, me and Sam know. That's how we found out about Adam. A hunter saves a girl, girl is grateful.." Jade glared at him. He laughed, "It's true, sweetheart." Cas nodded, "It is. Her mother knew what he was. To keep her safe, she didn't tell him or see him again." Lisa stood. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here." She walked out the door. Sam looked at the others, "You can't just let her go." he said as he followed her out.

Jade put her hands on the counter, head hung. Taking deep breaths. Lexie tilted her head back and groaned. Then she looked at Jade, "That came from nowhere." Jade looked at her, "Tell me about it. Like there isn't enough shit to deal with." Dean leaned on the counter next to Jade. "You ok?" he asked. She looked at him and hopped on the counter. "Do we have a choice?" Lexie looked at her, "Yeah, we do. I haven't seen anything that tells me she is our cousin." Dean looked at Lexie, "Cas, wouldn't lie. I think it is like impossible for an angel to lie." Lexie ran her hands through her hair. "Damn, why now? If you have know all this time. Why tell us know?" she asked Cas. "It was not my place. This was suppose to happen on it's own." Cas explained. "She didn't know. But she is his daughter." Jade and Lexie looked at each other, Jade shrugged and smiled. They always felt close to her. Every since the first they met, they have been good friends. "Hey, she has on of those little gifts. And her aim is almost dead on." he said as he smiled at them both. They both rolled their eyes and groaned.

Sam followed Lisa to her car. "Lisa, wait. Don't go." Lisa turned to him, tears in her eyes. "I can't do this. This is to out there for me." Sam took a deep breath. "I know. It can get crazy. But they are your family. They just need a few minutes to let it sink in." Lisa looked away. "All my life, I felt like I never fit in. Like I was different. There was always something missing. When ever I asked about my dad, my mom avoided the subject. Eventually I stopped asking. Just thought he didn't want me." Sam leaned on the side of the car next to her. "Now you know that isn't true. She was only protecting you. Trust me, I know from experience, this life is no way for a child to live." Lisa looked at Sam, tears in her eyes. "I didn't know. I would never lie to them. I consider them two of my best friends." Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "They know that." He looked down at her and smiled. "The good news, you found where you fit in. The bad news, life will never be the same." She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

Cas looked at Dean. "They are calling me. Tell Lisa I will see her soon." Dean nodded. "Let me know what you find out about Crowley." Cas paused for a second then nodded before disappearing. Jade looked at Lexie, "We have to talk to her." Lexie let out a deep breath. "I know. She is probably freaking out." Dean laughed, "Yeah, she's out there with the one without soul. I can only imagine how that pep talk is going." Jade and Lexie both rolled their eyes. They walked out on the porch. "Lisa, will you please come back in?" Jade asked. Lisa looked at her and smiled, walking back up the stairs. Lexie wrapped her arm around her and smiled. "How about a beer?" She nodded and smiled. Jade opened the door. "Trust me girl, you are gonna need a beer and a bottle after we fill you in on our big happy family." Dean looked at Sam. "Can we skip the girl talk?" Sam laughed. "I am with you." Sam followed Dean to the barn.

The guys could see the girls on the patio from the barn. "Looks like she is taking it well." Sam said. Dean pulled out the four wheelers and his tools. "Well, she hasn't took off like a bat out of hell yet. That's a good sign." Sam looked at Dean, "What are you doing?" he asked. "I am going to change the oil and spark plugs, it hasn't been done in a while." Sam sat on a stool. "Do you work in the morning?" he asked. Dean shook his head, "No, my next job doesn't start for a few days." He looked at Sam and smiled. "But I still get paid. One of the perks to being the boss." Sam laughed. "I can't believe you are the boss. I take that back, it is the perfect job for you. You have been the boss all our lives." Dean smiled. "I guess I have. But you seem to be doing your own thing." Sam took a drink of his beer. "It's a little different than the way we worked. But they are good at the job. And we make it work." Dean fooled with his tools. "You trust them?" he asked. Sam nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do. I mean not like I trust you. But I do." Dean smirked, "Why do you trust them. We don't even know them. What do you know about them?" Sam looked out at the woods then back at Dean. "They are mom's family. They are our family, Dean. That's good enough for me." Dean nodded. "That's fine. But that isn't good enough for me. I don't trust Samuel." They were both quiet for a minute then Sam grabbed a wrench. "Fair enough. Could we not argue about it? Let me help you." Sam said stand at the other four wheeler. Dean laughed. "You want to help?" Sam looked at him, "Yeah, tell me what to do." Dean laughed and shook his head. Showed Sam what to do then went back to his.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 That was perfect.

The girls made their way out to the barn with Dean and Sam. "What are ya'll doing?" Jade asked. "Getting them ready to ride." Dean said as him and Sam finished up on the first two four wheelers. "I will get the other two tomorrow." Jade smiled. "So we can ride tomorrow?" He smiled. "Yeah, you can ride tomorrow." Sam looked at all the girls, eyebrows raised. "Everything ok?" he asked. Lexie smiled and stood on her tip toes, kissing him. "They are good." Lisa stood next to Dean as he put his tool up. "Sorry about the vase thing." Dean looked at her and smiled. "It's ok. Being with these two for over three years, I'm used to ducking." She smiled and walked back to Lexie and Jade. "What do you do?" she asked. Lexie and Jade looked confused. Then it hit them, "Oh, you mean like gifts." Lisa nodded and smiled. Lexie grabbed a bottle and threw it in the air. She held up her hand and the bottle froze in mid-air. Lisa raised her eyebrows. "That is cool." Lexie looked at Jade and smiled. "Your turn." Jade looked at the bottle still in the air. Held up one hand. Lisa jumped when the bottle exploded. " Holy shit. All I do is move shit. That is awesome." Sam looked at her. "How long have you been doing it?" he asked. "When I was little I did it. My mom freaked. So, I didn't do it again until I was a teenager. And only by myself." Dean opened another beer. "So, your pretty good at it." She nodded, "I think so, but not as good as them." Lexie smiled. "Trust me, you stick around here long enough, you will get better." Dean handed Jade a beer, "How are you at shooting?" Lisa smiled. "Pretty good." He pulled his 45 from the tool box and held it out. She smiled, "I brought my own." Lexie sat the baby monitor down and walked in the house as Lisa walked to her car. Sam shook his head, "She has her own." Dean smiled and took a sip of his beer. "I learned one thing living down here, well two. All the girls have their own. And they look sexy as hell shooting them." Sam and Dean laughed. Lexie walked back out and handed Jade her gun as Lisa walked back with her own 45. Dean and Sam sit up bottles on the opposite fence.

Dean and Sam watched as they took turns shooting. Then it was Lisa's turn. "I haven't tried from this far back." She said looking to the other side of the pasture. Jade smiled and her and Lexie laid their arms over the top of the fence. "Don't pull the trigger, just squeeze. Nice and slow." Jade said. "I can come and show you three how that is really done." Dean yelled. Jade turned to him, "Do you need to be brought down a notch or two?" He smiled with his bottle to his mouth. He swallowed and then gave her that cocky grin. "Anytime your ready, Sweetheart." Him and Sam sat on stools in the doorway, watching. The radio playing. Sam closed his eyes as a vision hit him. It was the first target practice they took with the girls. Dean was so serious about it. They made quick work of the bottles and left him and Dean standing there. Dean was pissed. Sam opened his eyes and started to laugh. Dean looked at him, "What is so funny?" Sam took a drink of his beer. "Nothing, I just remember the first time we had target practice with them." Dean shook his head, "That was not funny." Sam laughed and put his bottle to his lips, "Yes, it was." Cas appeared. Dean raised his eyebrows, "Now you can't stay away. Usually, I'm calling three, four times." Cas leaned against the cover Impala watching the girls. "Everything ok with them?" he asked. "Yeah, they told her everything." The girls were laughing and taking turns shooting. "What ever it is." by Zach Brown band started. Jade turned to the guys. "Turn it up." Cas looked at the radio and the volume raised. Jade wiggled her eyebrows at Lisa, "Look like he couldn't stay away." Lisa looked at her and then back at Cas. She smiled and turned back to Lexie and Jade. "I could relieve some stress later." Jade handed her the bottle she brought out. The guys sat quiet, listening to the song.

"She got eyes that cut you like a knife. And lips that taste like sweet red wine.

And pretty legs that go to heaven every time.

She got a gentle way that puts me at ease. When she walks in a room I can hardly breathe.

Got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees.

She got whatever it is. It blows me away.

She's everything I wanted to say to a woman, but I couldn't find the words to say.

She got whatever it is. I don't know what to do.

And every time I try to tell her how I feel, it comes out, I love you.

You got whatever it is."

Sam watched the girls. "You know, I don't know what it is either. But I know she's got it." he said as he watched Lexie. Dean smirked as he watched the girls. "When you find out what it is, let me know." Cas looked at them confused. Dean patted him on the back, "Don't worry, your just as messed up as we are. Just go with it."

"You know I never been the type that would ever want to stay.

Bring 'em home at night and they're gone the next day.

But that all changed when she walked into my life."

Dean smirked, "Tell me about it." Sam laughed.

"And people askin' why it is, I tell 'em I don't know.

Just something about the woman, makes my heart go haywire.

And she's gonna be my wife."

Dean smiled and took another drink shaking his head as they watched the girls.

Lisa looked back at the guys. "What do you think they are talking about?" Jade smiled and took a drink from the bottle then handed it to Lexie. "About getting laid. I'm sure, that is all they talk about when they are not talking about hunting." They laughed. "I forgot to tell ya. Bobby is coming to watch Bentley Friday so I can work. It is gonna be crazy. The word is out about the karaoke night." Jade looked at her and nodded. "We have to get back to the big shows if we are gonna keep it going. We may want to think about hiring a nanny." Lexie looked at her and nodded. "I have been thinking about that." Lisa got a ah-ha look. "I know somebody. My little cousin, she is going to Alabama. She is having a hard time paying rent and for school. She would be perfect." Jade and Lexie looked at each other and shrugged. "Sounds good. We have the extra rooms in the basement. She can have her own space. I would love to talk to her." Lexie said. Jade took a drink. "We are just gonna have to explain to her that some strange things happen around here, she just as to keep quiet about it." Lisa smiled, "She will be fine." Lisa wrapped her arm around Lexie's shoulder, "I can't wait to get you back full time." They smiled as they walked back to the barn. "I am gonna head home." Lisa said as she smiled at Cas. Jade looked at Lexie as Lexie nodded to her. "Don't do that. It is late. Just stay in one of the bedroom upstairs." Lisa looked at her. "If you don't mind." Lexie smiled. "No, not at all." Cas looked at little antsy as he watched Lisa walk into the house. Lexie rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, Cas. It is fine." Dean laughed as he walked to the work bench and finished putting up his tools. Sam wrapped his arm around Lexie waist and kissed her forehead as they walked to the house. Jade picked up the empty bottles from the workbench and put them in the garbage can.

"Far Away" by Nickelback begin. Jade felt Deans hands on her hips. She turned and wrapped her hands around his neck. He pressed his forehead to hers. She smiled as he let his hands slide to her ass. She softly rubbed the back of his neck with her fingernails as they both danced. "You ok?" she asked him. "I'm good." he answered, staring into her eyes. "Your worried about Sam." she said as he moved his head next to hers. His lips at her ear. "A little. I don't like him working with the Campbell's." She let her hands slide down his back, rubbing gently. "I know, me neither." "Jade, I'm not leaving you again. This last hunt made me realize, I belong here." he whispered in her ear. "I know." she whispered back. When the song was over he pressed his forehead to hers, again staring in her eyes. "I love you." he whispered across her lips. She placed her hands on the side of his face. "I love you." He softly kissed her lips. Gentle, like she would break. Their lips parted and she rubbed his face. "Are you done out here?" He licked his lips and smiled. "Yeah." He wrapped his arm around her waist. Cut the light off and they walked to the house.

Lisa walked out of the bathroom and to the bedroom. Cas was sitting on the bed, arms resting on his thighs. He looked up at as she smiled. "Are you angry with me?" he asked. She sat on the bed next to him, "No. It is still sinking in. But for the first time in my life, I feel like a belong." she said smiling. He looked at her as she slid her leg across his lap and straddled him. She smiled at him as she pushed his coats down his shoulders and loosened his tie. She smiled when she saw him swallow hard and felt him harden underneath her. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, still looking in his eyes. She pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back as he grabbed the hem of her t-shirt. He broke the kiss as he pulled the shirt over her head. He sucked in a deep breath as he looked at her breast. She wrapped her arms around his head as he cupped her breast and ran his tongue over one nipple, then the other. She tilted her head and moaned as he sucked and licked at them. She closed her eyes and rolled her hips. He was more attentive than before. Before she lead the way. Now it was like he knew exactly what to do. What she didn't know was he had watched Dean and Jade, Sam and Lexie. Not in a creepy way, just to learn what to do. She slid her hands between their bodies and undid his pants. He ran his tongue across her lips as she parted them and let him massage hers. She reached into his pants and gripped his already hard dick. He moaned as he felt her hand wrap around him. Before he realized it, he picked her up and laid her on the bed. She smiled as she watched him slide his pants to the floor. He stared in her eyes as he climb over on the bed. She reached down and slid her panties down her legs and off her foot. She opened her legs and he laid between them. She pulled his face to hers and passionately kissed him. He kissed down her neck, shoulder and to her breast. She arched her back and put her hands on the back of his head. She grabbed the side of his face and pulled his lips to hers. "Are you ready?" she asked. He looked in her eyes. "Yes." he answered. She raised her hips as he slowly pressed his tip inside her. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath as she felt him slide deeper and deeper inside her. He let out a heavy breath that ended with a moan as he filled her. She looked at him as she raised her legs and wrapped them high on his waist. He closed his eyes and lowered his head next to her as he slowly withdrew and slowly back in. She gasped. The slowness and gentleness was unbelievable. Cas moaned as she dig her nails into his back. He nibbled and suck on her neck as she tilted her head back and thrusted her hips. His pace increased. He kissed a trail from her neck to her lips. She sucked on his bottom lip as he moaned. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her tight around him. It wasn't like anything he had felt before. It was the closest thing to abyss that he had ever felt. He begin to thrust harder when he felt her tighten around him. He knew she was on the edge. She held him tight as she pressed her lips to his ear. He felt her body begin to quiver. "Shit, don't stop, please." she whispered in his ear. He felt the every hair on his body stand on end. His gut tightened as he pumped harder and faster. "Lisa, it feels so good." he moaned in her ear. "Uh, uh, uh" she moaned over and over as she collapsed around him. She felt everything go blank, her body was numb as she felt him explode inside her. Grunting with each final thrust. Cas laid his head nest to hers as he tried to catch his breath. Lisa's body was limp. The only movement was the deep breaths as she felt herself coming down. After several minutes, Cas lifted his head and brushed her sweaty hair from her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "That was perfect." she whispered. He pressed his lips to hers, softly kissing her. She moaned when she felt him soften and slide from her. He rolled on his side and she curled into him. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around her. Listening to her heartbeat as she fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

This is a long chapter. Working up to something. Keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 23 Karaoke Night.

Friday morning, Dean had to go to the new job site and meet with some suppliers. Jade was at the bar, her and Lisa were doing some last minute things for the show. Lexie was in the kitchen feeding Bentley as Sam walked in. Freshly showered. Nothing but a pair of cargo shorts. Lexie smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. Then he walked to the coffee pot. "I can't believe I slept so late." he said as he sat next to her and smiled at Bentley. "Catching up. You don't sleep much when you are working, do you?" He shook his head. "No, only when I am here." "What are you doing today?" he asked. "I am talking to Lisa's cousin about being the live in nanny." she said. Sam raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure about that?" Lexie looked at him, "Yes, he is old enough now. I have to get back to work. Things have been slow. Tonight we have a big thing. She is a college student, she needs somewhere to stay. Her and Lisa moved her from Mobile when she started school. Tuition and rent is too much. Bobby is coming to stay with her tonight, just to make sure everything goes well. I've talk to her on the phone and check all her references." Sam smiled, "Ok, you've got it covered." He leaned and kissed her. She smiled and looked at Bentley. "Momma's got it under control." Bentley smiled. "Besides, after what he did with the Gen, I think he knows who he can trust." Sam kissed Bentley's head then Lexie's. "He get's that from his beautiful mom. Thank god."

Jade made it home not long after Dean. He brought pizza home for dinner. Amanda, Lisa's cousin, was there with Lisa. Lexie was showing her around when Bobby came in. He sat with Jade and Dean at the counter. "How is she?" he asked as he watched Amanda. Jade shrugged. "Great, Bentley likes her. She is cool with the "whole not normal" thing. I think it will be fine." Bobby nodded. "We will know after tonight." Jade stood, "I have to get in the shower." Dean slapped her ass as she walked to the bedroom. The guys were in the den watching t.v., when the girls came out dressed. Jade had on dark tight low rise jeans. Woren all over. And her wide heeled boots. Hair down, make up perfect. A black southern belle tank. Lexie's jeans were lighter, just as tight and worn, same tank. Hair down, make up that brought out the blue sparkles in her eyes. Her heeled boots. They walked to the kitchen and each grabbed a bottle water. "We are taking the Charger." Jade yelled. Sam and Dean both looked up and whistled as they got a good look at them. "Keep it in your pants, Winchester." Jade said as they walked to the door. "We will be there soon." Sam yelled as they walked out the door. Dean looked at Sam, "We need to get ready now. I am not leaving her in that place looking like that." he said as he hurried to the shower. Sam laughed as he made his way to the bedroom.

Dean showered and dress in a black t-shirt, jeans, worn on the top of his thighs and faded just at the knees. He slid on his new boots and slapped on the Ed Hardy cologne Jade bought him. He walked out of the bathroom and jumped when he saw Cas sitting on the bed. "Shit, man. You are going give me a heart attach." Cas looked up at him, "Sorry." Dean looked at him through the mirror as he spiked his hair in the front. "What is wrong with you. I thought you would walk around with a permanent smile after Lisa got through with you." Cas's shoulders slumped. "I want to go to the bar with you and Sam." Dean turned around. "Ok, but we have to dress you down some." Dean went to the closet and grabbed him a pair of his jeans. "Put these on, take off the coats and tie." Cas stood as Dean walked to the kitchen to grab a beer. Sam was coming out the bedroom. Dark jeans, slightly worn, a blue button up Polo, sleeves rolled up. "Cas is coming. He is getting.." Dean said as Cas appeared. Dean smirked. "Not bad. Let's go." he turned to Cas, "In the truck. We are riding in the truck." Cas nodded as he followed them out. Bobby sat at the dining room table shaking his head. "Idgits." Amanda was bathing Bentley, getting him ready for bed. So far, so good.

As they got out of the truck, Dean looked at Sam. "This is insane." he said as he looked at the massively packed parking lot. As they walked in the door, Dean spotted Josh and Brent sitting at the usual table. Front center of the dance floor. "Act normal. No hunting talk." Dean said as they walked to the table. He introduced Cas to Josh and Brent as they sat at the table. Before long the girls spotted them and sent over beers and another bottle. "They hired a few new waitress." Dean said as the girl sat down the beers and whiskey. "Yeah, and they are training Shay and Dawn at the bar starting next week." Jade bumped Lisa with her elbow. "Looks like Dean is playing teacher again." She said as they watched Dean pour Cas a few shots and sit them in front of him. "Drink until your head feels fuzzy." Dean said as the other guys laughed. Cas turned up the shots and grabbed a beer. The girls laughed as they watched. The people they hired were sitting up the Karaoke machine as the a DJ played. Cas stared at Lisa, watching her laugh and talk to guys at the bar. Dean noticed and leaned to him. "Relax, it is her job. They have to do that. Don't stare." Cas looked around the crowded bar as he took several more shots. The other guys just talked.

As Dean scanned the bar, his eyes landed on his worse nightmare. The stripper was at a table on the other side of the dance floor. Jade watched as the panic set in. "We can make them leave." Lisa said. Jade shook her head, "Nah, I'm good." she said as she smiled at Dean. He knew that smile, he let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, you guys ready?" the DJ yelled. The guys attention went straight to the bar as Jade, Lexie, Lisa, Shay and Dawn stood on top, bottles in hand. The crowd so thick you could barely see them. They all went wild as "Whateva u Like" by T.I. started. The girls begin to pour whiskey over the men. Cas sat astonished, but quiet. The girls sang along, mics in hand, changing a few words of course.

"I said, you can have whateva you like. I said, you can have whateva you like. Yeahhh

Stacks on deck, Jack on ice. We can pop bottles all night. And baby, you can have whateva you like.

I said, you can have whateva you like. Yeahhh."

Jade staring right at Dean:

"Late night sex, so wet and so nice. I gas up the jet for you tonight. And baby, you can go whereva you like.

I said, you can go whereva you like. Yeahhh.

Anytime you want to, pick up the telephone, you know it ain't nothing, drop a couple stacks on you.

Want it, you can get it my dear. Five million dollar homes, drop Bentley's, I swear.

I want your body, need your body. Long as you got me, you won't need nobody.

You want it, come get it, you got it, I got it.

Tell them other dumb bitches, be quiet"

She glared at the stripper as the others joined in. Dean smirked. "Is there any music they don't listen to." Sam asked. Brent shook his head, "No, they cover it all."

Then Lexie took over.

"Baby, you the hottest, love the way you get it. Brain so good, could've swore you went to college.

100k deposits, Vacations in the tropics, everybody knows it ain't trickin of you got it.

And you ain't never ever got to go in your wallet. As long as I got rubber band banks in my pocket.

Five, six rides with rims and a body kit. You ain't got to downgrade, you can get what I get.

My man can have what he wants, go down on him, anywhere he wants.

I know you ain't never had a chick like that. To do anything your heart desires like that.

I want your body, need your body. Long as you got me you don't need nobody.

You want it, come get it, you got it, I got it.

Tell them other dumb bitches, be quiet."

Sam and Dean both nearly choked on their beers. They halfway expected it from Jade, but Lexie, not really. Cas leaned to Dean, "This is a vulgar song." Dean smiled, "It is now." They all laughed and watched as they danced to the rest of the song. They climbed down and filled some orders then got ready for the dance floor.

The lights lit up the dance floor as the girls sat backwards in chairs. As the "Yeah" by Usher started they slowly raised there heads. Dancing. The crowd danced and yelled. Then the DJ, "OK guys, it's been a while. Let the girls know how much you've missed this." The crowd screamed. Dean and the other guys turned their chairs to the floor. The girls stood and danced around the chairs before kicking them over. Turned with their sides to the guys, stepping foot next to foot toward them. Stopping at the edge. As they danced the guys eyes were glued to their sweaty bodies. Dean smiled and bit his lip as he watched Jade. Her eyes glued on him. This was better than any lap dance at the strip club. And she hadn't even took off one piece of her cloths. Just the way she looked at him as she moved. Cas was in shock. He grabbed the bottle and turned it up. None of the other guys cared, they were busy watching the girls. It really got sexy as Ludacris begin. The girls walked, one front in front of the other back to the edge, squatted and opened there legs, running their hands between their breast. Singing. "We want a lady in the street, but a freak in the bed." The crowd went crazy. By the time the song was over and the guys turned around, Cas had drunk the whole bottle. Dean raised his eyebrows, "Are you ok?" Cas looked at him, eyes glossy. "Not drunk yet." Brent laughed and raised his hand, "We can fix that." Before long, Lexie sent another bottle over.

The guy from the Karaoke company waved to let them know it was ready. Jade smiled at Lexie, "You ready?" Lexie smiled back, "If I'm not, too bad." Brent watched as they made their way to the dance floor, grabbing two stools on the way. "I didn't think they would do it." Brent said. Sam looked at the girls, then back at Brent. "Do what?" Brent smiled, "They are gonna sing. They haven't done it in years." The girls sit on the stools. "We are a little nervous. We haven't done this in a long, long time." Lexie said. Jade smiled as the crowd cheered. "But, if we expect you to do it, we have to do." Jade said as she smiled at Lexie. Lexie nodded to the guy behind her. "Here comes goodbye" by Rascal Flatts begin. "Oh hell, I love to hear them do this song." Josh said.

Lexie begin as couples walked on the dance floor. And Sam and Dean sat stunned.

"I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road.

And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothings on the radio.

Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell.

She usually comes right in, now I can tell.

Here comes goodbye, here comes the last the last time.

Here comes the start of every sleepless night.

The first of every tear I'm gonna cry.

Here comes the pain,

Here comes me wishing things had never change.

And he was right here, in my arms tonight. But, here comes goodbye."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Then Dean's heart dropped when he heard Jade. They both looked at the girls and they could see the tears in their eyes.

"I can hear him say I love you like it was yesterday.

And I can see it written on his face, that he had never felt this way.

One day I thought I'd see him, my daddy by my side. Violins would play, here comes the bride.

But here comes goodbye, here comes the last time.

Here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of every tear I'm gonna cry.

Here comes the pain. Here comes me wishing things had never changed.

And he was right here, in my arms tonight. But here comes goodbye."

Brent looked at Sam and Dean. "This is the best part." As they sang together.

"Why does it have to go from good to gone. Before the lights come on and yeah, your left alone.

All alone, but here comes goodbye." They held the note perfect.

Jade and Lexie smiled as they wiped the tears from the others eyes. Dean and Sam were mesmerized.

"Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time.

Here comes the start of every sleepless night, first of every tear I'm gonna cry.

Here comes the pain. Here comes me wishing things had never changed.

And he was right here in my arms tonight. But here comes goodbye."

They looked at each other and smiled as the crowd clapped. They looked at the guys and smiled. "Ok, whose next. Let's go." Lexie said and followed Jade back to the bar. "Wow" was all Sam could say. Dean couldn't even do that. "Make you wonder why the hell they stayed here." Josh said as he poured them another shot. Dean and Sam both were quiet the rest of the night. They hadn't even noticed that the crowd was nearly gone. Dean looked up when Jade put her hand on the back of his chair. She smiled. "Are you guys about ready." Dean grabbed her hand and inter laced his fingers with his as he stood. He leaned and softly kissed her. She smiled. "I'm ready when you are." he said. He shook Brent and Josh's hands as they stood. He looked at Lisa. "You taking Cas with you?" She smiled and nodded. Then lead Jade to the truck. Sam doing the same with Lexie. He opened the door and helped her in. He got in and started the truck. He looked at her. "Have I told you how amazing you are." She smiled and leaned over the seat kissing him. Their lips parted, as she smiled and ran her thumb over his gorgeous lips, "No, but I would much rather you show me." He kissed her and held her hand, pulling out the parking lot. He could not wait to get her home. This is why he loved her. All the places in the world he could be, this was where he wanted to be. She looked at him, "What is wrong with you." He shook his head and smiled. "You know, the angels have promised me peace, paradise on earth, two virgins and seventy sluts. I turned them down. I would take chaos, Alabama, and a sexy ass southern girl that has been around a few block. Not too many, just enough for me to reap the benefits." he said as he looked at her and gave her that sexy smile. She smiled and slapped his chest. "You are so cocky." He wiggled his eyebrows, "You have no idea, sweetheart." he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed the sweetheart ring he gave her. She smiled and stared out the window. Just enjoying having the old Dean. Even if for a little while.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 I need you to leave.

Jade woke up and walked into the kitchen. Lexie and Bobby were sitting at the counter. Bentley was in the den in the playpen. Bobby looked at Jade and smiled as she rubbed her face and stretched. "Good morning." he said. Jade looked at him and smiled. "Good morning." she said as she kissed his cheek. Then made her way to the coffee pot. "How did it go with Amanda. Are we hiring her?" Lexie smiled, "Yeah, she is moving in tomorrow. Bobby said it went perfect." Jade sat at the counter. "Where is the boys?" she asked. Bobby looked out to the barn through the open patio door. "Finishing this death machines of yours." Jade and Lexie smiled when they heard them crank up. They both grabbed a pair of socks and their Nike's. Bobby threw up his hand. "Go ahead. Don't come crying to me when your dead." He looked at Bentley and smiled, "They are gonna kill me. Not hunting, their stupid stunts, that is what is gonna kill me."

Dean and Sam were both on a four wheeler. The girls walked in the barn still in their short cotton shorts, tanks and Nike's. They walked to their cars and grabbed their sunglasses, knowing they were about to kick up dust from the dirt road in front of the house. Dean and Sam rode past them. Jade looked at Lexie and smiled. "You ready?" Lexie smiled as they sat on theirs. "Hell yeah." They started them up and pulled out of the barn, down the driveway. Stopping at the end of the driveway as the boys flew by. Jade pulled out first then Lexie. Quickly shifting through the gears. The guys made it to the end of the road as the girls caught up. Bobby walked out on the front porch with Bentley and sat in the swing.

After a few trips up and down the road, and realizing the girls were faster than they were. The guys parked the other two. Dean and Sam sat on the steps of the front porch and watched the girls. Then Sam's phone rang. "Hello" Dean listened. "Yeah, I know where that is. I will head out in about a hour. Meet you there." Bobby and Dean both looked at him. "A job?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. "Yeah, Samuel found something in South Carolina. Sounds like a witch kind of thing." Dean nodded and watched as the girls pulled back in. It pissed him off that he was going on a job with Samuel. But there was nothing he could do about it. Sam walked to the barn to talk to Lexie. "Are you going to just let him go by his self?" Bobby asked. Dean nodded and stood, "Yeah, I am. Why?" Bobby shook his head. "Nothing, just thought you might want to keep an eye on him." Dean walked down the stairs, "I can't. I have other responsibility now. He is a big boy." Dean walked to the barn. Bobby was right, everything in him, screamed to go with Sam. He didn't trust Samuel, he knew he was up to something. Just could put his finger on it.

The girls looked up to see the boys walking in. "You give up to easy." Jade said smiling. Dean grinned, 'Baby, you of all people should know, I never give up." Sam cleared his throat. Lexie knew what was coming. "When are you leaving?" she asked as she leaned on her four wheeler. Jade looked at Dean, he raised his eyebrows. "About a hour. Samuel has a job in South Carolina." Lexie folded her arms over her chest and looked away from him. "How long?" she asked. Jade walked back to the house. Sam looked at Dean then back at Lexie, "I don't really know. He thinks it is a witch. But I really won't know until I get there." Lexie took a deep breath and nodded. She knew when he left, he would be gone for a while. The feeling of needing to be with her slowly drifts away the longer he is gone. She walked past him, "I will pack your things." Sam tried to stop her, "Lexie." She kept walking. Sam looked at Dean and rolled his eyes. "So, he didn't give you any details?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head, "Not really. He is going to meet me at the motel in town, go from there." Dean held out his arms, "So, you are just head out? Just on him calling?" Sam looked at him and raised his eyebrows, nodding hi head. "Yeah, that's the way it works, right?" Dean smirked and shook his head. "This is crazy. He is bad news Sam, I can feel it." Dean said looking at Sam. Sam ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Dean, I don't want to argue about this with you. I have a job, I am going. The way I have always done it." Sam said before heading to the house.

Jade watched out her window as Dean threw a wench against the wall of the barn. She knew this was eating him up. Hell, she didn't like the idea of Sam anywhere near Samuel. She watch Dean as he made his way back to the house. She heard him in the kitchen talking to Bobby. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She sat on the edge of the bed, knowing what she needed to do, but dreading the hell out of it.

Bobby handed Dean a beer. Dean opened the beer and turned it up. Bobby sat at the counter waiting. Dean leaned back on the counter. "I have a bad feeling about this. If he was firing on all cylinders he would feel it too. The last thing he needs to be doing right now is hunting." Bobby looked at him, "Well, big brother, what are you going to do about it?" Dean shook his head, turned around and stared out the window. He knew what he had to do, he just didn't know how or if he could.

Lexie was packing Sam's cloths in his duffel. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, back to her. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah" she said. Then she threw down the cloths, jaw twitching. "You know what? No, I am not ok. My life is so fucked up I don't even know where to start." He looked turned to look back at her. "The last time I checked. I didn't make Bentley by myself. I know you were there. But I seem to be raising him, by myself. Except for your few short visits. Dean and Jade help, but it isn't their responsibility. They have enough problems of their own." She tightened her lips, shook her head as she looked at the ceiling. "I always told myself, when I had a kid, it wouldn't grow up like me and Jade did. My grand dad and uncle did the best they could, but eventually hunting kind of took over. The minute I found out I was pregnant, I swore I wouldn't put Bentley through this." Sam tried to grab her hand but she snatched it away. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Lexie, we are going to get through this. But, this is my job. You knew that." She glared at him, "Yeah, and I also thought that one day, we would be done with all this. That is what you promised me." she said pointing at him. He looked at her as the tears filled her eyes. "We are going to get through this. Cas will find a way. He always does." he said as he stood and walked around the bed. She stepped back. "Then what? What about the next freak thing that comes knocking. Because there is always gonna be one." she said as she walked to the dresser and leaned on one hand wiping her face with the other. She shook her head. "I can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this to Bentley." Sam looked at her, jaw clenched, hands on his hips. "What do you want me to do, Lexie?" he asked knowing what was coming, wanting to hear her say it. She looked at him as tears rolled down her face. "I want you to be Sam, the one that would do anything for me. That knew what I needed, without me telling him. I want you to be Bentley's father. But you can't. And until you can, I want you to stay away." Sam tightened his lips and shook his head. Then he smirked, ran his hand over his mouth. "I will call you later." he said as he grabbed his bag and walked out. Lexie took several deep breaths and sat on the edge of the bed.

Bobby and Dean watched as Sam walked out of the bedroom and sat his bag down. He picked up Bentley and kissed his forehead. "Take care of your mom." he said as he sat him back in the playpen. He turned to Bobby and Dean, "I am going load my car then head out." he picked up his bag and walked out the patio door. Dean stepped to follow him and Bobby stopped him. "Let me talk to him. You have something to handle yourself." Bobby knew Dean had already made up his mind. He was going with Sam. He just had to break it to Jade. And Bobby wanted to be out of dodge when that bomb hit. Bobby leaned on Sam's car as he loaded his bag and cleaned out the trash. "What happened?" Bobby asked. Sam's jaw was tight and twitching. "She can't deal with it. She wants me to stay away." Sam leaned on the car next to Sam, arms crossed in front of him. "I can't blame her. She has to do what's best for Bentley. I would expect nothing less. I mean I am a freak. I remember things about this life with her. But as far as feelings, I really don't have any. My brain tells me, ok, time to be happy. So I act happy. But actually feeling anything, no. I remember what I should feel, and I fake it." Bobby looked at him, "We are gonna fix this, Sam." Sam looked at Bobby, "I'm not sure I want to. As far as hunting, this is the best thing that has happened to me. I have never been so cued in on jobs. And if there is nothing here for me. That is all I have left. So, why fix it." Bobby was silent, he had nothing to say. This was Sam's decision to make.

Dean leaned against the counter, deciding to finish his beer before talking to Jade. But as he turned up the bottle, she walked in the kitchen, leaning against the opposite counter. Dean felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. He looked at her and shook his head. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What?" she asked. "I don't know what the right thing to do here is J. If I knew, I would do it." She looked away from him as he continued. "My heart tells me to stay here. I have a life here. But my gut tells me, Sam needs me. I don't know." he looked at her fighting tears, he could see the hurt on her face. "I get what I've been doing lately. The back and forth. One minute we are good the next it goes to shit. And when we aren't bad or good. I'm hiding. I couldn't let you see the anger that was inside me. Pissed because Sam was gone, pissed because I could feel myself pulling away from you. And I hate myself for it. Because all I wanted was to be close to you. But I was afraid if you got too close, you would see right to the pain. I was afraid you would think I was weak." The tears rolled down her face as he talked. "Then Sam came back. And he needs help. In order for me to help him, I have to hurt you." She looked at him, she could feel his pain. "When I came here, I told myself, it was going to be me and you. We were going to make a go of this. And I haven't gave it my all, I haven't been fair to you." he said as he looked at her, tears slowly streaming down his face. She took a deep breath, "Dean, I am not gonna lie to you." she said as she walked across the kitchen and stood next to him. He looked at her. "I don't want you to go. My heart tells me, if you leave, you won't be back. Even when it was bad between us. I knew when I opened my eyes every morning, yours would be staring back at me. I knew you would put on that fake smile. And you would pretend everything was great. But I knew you were not happy here." He shook his head as he looked at her. "I am happy with you." She smiled as she wiped tears from her face. "Yeah, sometimes maybe. But I knew deep down, this was not where you wanted to be. But you promised Sam, and you did what you said you would do. But the minute Sam walked in that door, I knew it was a matter of time before it would start eating you up inside. You are a hunter. I knew that from the get go." Dean ran his hand over his face wiping the tears. "Jade, I can't leave you." She took a deep breath and tilted her head back. She knew he would not leave her if he thought for one second she needed him. She looked straight ahead and cleared her throat. "Dean, I need you to leave." Dean let out a shaky breath, "I can't lose you Jade." She looked at him, "Dean, I am not gonna keep having this conversation every time Sam leaves or calls and needs your help. I can't watch you lose yourself anymore. My heart can't take it." He looked at her jaw twitching, "Your telling me to hit the road." She shook her head, "No, I'm telling you, it's ok. Sam needs you. You need him. I'm not going anywhere. When you can, you come home. We have done this before, we can do it now. Just come back in one piece." He looked at her. "Do you think we can pull this off. It was hell before." She stood in front of him and clenched the front of his shirt in her hands. "Yeah, but when you did make it home, the sex was earth shattering." she said as she smiled up at him. He laid his hands on her ass and pulled her close. He looked her in the eyes. "Jade, I love you." "You better, because there isn't another bitch on this earth that would put up with the shit I have to go through." he smirked then licked his lips as he stared at hers. She stood on her tip toes and press her lips to his. He closed his eyes and gave her that long, slow, passionate kiss. When their lips finally parted she smiled. "You go tell Sam. Uncover and load the Impala and I am gonna pack your cloths." She tried to pull away but he held her tight. "Thank you." She smiled and kissed him, "I love you." He nodded as she pulled away. He wiped his lips with his hand and took a deep breath as he made his way outside.

Sam watched as Dean walked to the Impala and pulled the cover back. Sam and Bobby walked into the barn. "What are you doing?" Sam asked. Dean smiled as he looked as his car then back at Sam. "I am not riding in that thing you call a car. So help me load the stuff in the trunk." He said as he opened the lid to the chest. Bobby smiled. Sam shook his head and grabbed stuff and put in the trunk. "What does Jade say about this?" Sam asked. Dean smiled. "She is good. We are good." Sam walked to his car and grabbed his bag and weapons from the trunk and loaded them into the Impala. Dean finished loading and shut the trunk. "Let me grab my bag and we are out of here."

Jade rolled his cloths just the way he liked them and grabbed his stuff from the bathroom and threw them in his bag. Dean stood at the door and watched her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, even when she wasn't trying. As she walked back to the bed she saw him. "I am about done." she said as she zipped the duffel. He walked to the her and stood behind her. Wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her stomach. He laid his head on her shoulder. "Did you pack some of those sexy panties of yours. That will give me something to look at when I…" she stopped him. "No. You take those you won't need to come home." she said as she turned to him and laid her hands on his chest. He kissed her. She smiled and patted his chest. "Ok, go. Sam is waiting on you." He picked up his back and threw it over his shoulder. She followed him to the patio. He threw his bag in the back seat. As he opened the car door, he looked back at her and winked. "I'll call you later." She smiled. "Don't get dead." He smiled as he sat in the car. She could watch it pull away. She walked back in the kitchen. Her hands on the counter, shoulders slumped and head hung. As she heard the Impala pull out the driveway, she felt like her whole body cracked. A light wind would send her shattering to a million pieces. She took several deep breaths, trying to stop what was coming. She laid her head on the counter and sobbed.


	25. Chapter 25

I know I have not been following the real story line as far as the hunts. But I picked my favorites and adjusted. Let me know!

Chapter 25

Jade didn't even hear Bobby walk back in. She felt him place his hand on her back. She raised and looked at him. "You did the right thing, baby girl." She smiled and nodded. "I know because it hurts so bad." she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I imagine Lexie isn't much better than you." Jade looked at him confused. "She told him not to come back." Jade widened her eyes. "Really?" Bobby nodded. Jade check on Bentley then walked in Lexie's room. She was folding laundry. Jade laid across the bed, head propped on her elbow. "I heard the Impala leave. You let Dean go?" Lexie asked.

Jade: "Let him, hell I kicked his ass out." They both laughed. "What happened?" Jade asked.

Lexie: "I just told him, I couldn't do it anymore. I can't keep doing this to Bentley."

Jade: "He is trying, Lex. It's not like he chooses to be like this."

Lexie: "Maybe not. But it is what it is. I have to do what is right for Bentley and me."

Lexie sat on the bed and started to cry. Jade sat up next to her. Lexie fumbled with one of Bentley shirts, "Every time he leaves, I feel like he drifts further and further away. The longer he is gone the less and less he is gonna want to come back. Sooner or later he is gonna stop coming, stop calling, stop thinking about me. If I stop it now, maybe it won't hurt so bad when that time comes." Jade wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Dean is not gonna stop until he can find a way to get his soul back. And when he does, things will work them selves out. I know Sam loves you and Bentley. Or he wouldn't have jumped in that cage to begin with. Just hold on, don't give up yet. That is what Bentley deserves. He deserves to hear from his dad how much he loves him and his momma." Lexie smiled. "You know what I wish for. I wish someone would tell me how my life ends. That way I know if all this is worth it." Jade hugged her and smiled, "Where is the fun in that?" Lexie laid her head on her shoulder and they both laughed. Then they heard Lisa come in. "Where are ya'll at?" she yelled. Jade and Lexie wiped their face and walked out into the den. Lisa had picked up Bentley and was plating with him. Bobby had his things pack. Jade and Lexie gave him a hug. "Thank you for helping me with Bentley." Lexie said. He smiled, "He is the closest thing to a grandson I am ever going to have." Lexie smiled, "That is right." "Look, this thing with Samuel is bothering me. I have made some calls and nobody has nothing nice to say about him. So I am going to keep digging. Just don't tell the boys." The girls nodded and hugged him bye.

"Where is the guys?" Lisa asked. "They had a job." Jade said as they sat in the den. "What about Dean's job?" Lisa asked. Jade shrugged, "He called Brent, he was cool with it. Said if he ever wanted to come back, it was fine with him. I think we all knew it was going to happen." she said as she twirled her hair. Lexie smiled as she played with Bentley. "I guess it is just us girls and the man of the house." Jade looked at Lexie and smiled. Lexie nodded. "We were talking and we wanted you to move in here. We have the two extra bedrooms upstairs." Jade said. Lisa looked at them both. "You don't have to do that." Jade smiled, "Yeah, we do. This is just as much yours as it is ours. Besides the if you are here, you don't have to stay all the way across town and pay rent in that little house." Lisa started to cry. Jade grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry. What did I say?" Lisa shook her head, "Nothing, you have made me feel like I belong here." Lexie held her hand. "You do. If you don't want to, that is cool. But we want you here." Lisa smiled and nodded. "I would love to be here." Jade smiled, "Then it is settled. We will get you moved in next week. Oh, and one more thing." Jade stood and grabbed her phone. "We have to get you a tattoo." Lisa looked at her confused. Lexie raised her hair off the back of her neck. "Anti possession tattoo. Nothing can get in."

It was early Sunday morning. Dean was sitting at the motel table about to start research on the case. It was late when they got into town and Samuel left the details and got out of dodge. He knew it was early but he didn't know when he would be able to call her again. He hit send on the phone. Jade opened her eyes when she heard her phone, "Back in Black", blaring. "Hello" she said in that scruffy sleepy voice. Looking at the clock 7am. Dean smiled, "Wow, you sound so sexy."

Jade: "Now your just trying to get in my pants."

Dean smiled: "24/7, sweetheart."

Jade smiled and rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Dean opened the computer. "About to start some researched. One lady was burned alive while sitting under a hair dryer at a salon. And a guy boiled in a hot tub."

Jade: "Your just trying to stop me from getting my hair cut and colored. Oh yeah, I got a new tattoo." She could hear him pouring something into a glass. "Are you drinking already?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Noooo. What did you get tattooed."

Jade knew he was lying. "You will have to wait and see and yes you are. What is wrong?" she asked as she sat up on the bed.

Dean took a drink: "He has kept me up all night. He was actually doing push ups in the motel floor at 3am."

Jade: "So he is weird again?"

Dean smirked: "Yeah, started when we hit the state line." Dean looked out the window. "Now he is power walking around the motel. Running suit, Nike's, whole nine yards."

Jade laughed. "I'm sorry. What about Samuel?"

Dean: "That is the funny thing. As soon as he saw me, he gave Sam the file and left."

Jade: "Well, that is good right?"

Dean: "Maybe, but he doesn't want me around."

Jade: "At least he isn't around Sam." She was quiet for a few seconds. "I missed you wrapped around me last night. Took me forever to fall asleep when I got off."

Dean smiled as he down the drink. "Really?"

Jade: "Uh-ha."

Dean: "Don't get used to sleeping alone."

Jade: "I won't, you just don't find someone to take my place."

Dean: "Not a chance." he looked out the window and saw Sam making his way to the front of the motel door. "Look, I got to go. I will call you as soon as I can. I love you."

Jade smiled: "Ok, be careful. Love you."

Sam walked in the door as Dean hung up his phone. Sam was breathing heavy. Dean raised his eyebrows. "Somebody better be chasing you." "It's good for you." Sam said between breaths. Dean looked at him "No it's not good for you. Look at you. You're a mess and you stink." Sam grabbed a bottle water from the fridge. Dean looked at the computer, "While you were out being Lance Armstrong." Sam stood, "That would be biking." Sam said. "I was working. This is usually a quiet little small town. But two of it's finer citizens" Sam threw his leg on the back of the chair and stretched. Dean looked up at him, "Are you gonna continue to do that while…" Dean looked back at the laptop and shook his head. " And two of their finer citizens died in the last two weeks." Sam continued stretching. "This one chick she roasted under one of those big bee hive hair dryers at the hair salon." Dean looked up as Sam begin to kick his legs out. Dean shook his head and moved to the next one. "This other guy, boiled in a hot tub." "You don't see a lot of that." Sam said as he stretched his arms. Dean shook his head, "No, you don't." he said as he emptied the bottle into his glass. "That's worth checking out." Sam said as he took several deep breaths. "Yeah" Dean said as he took a drink. Sam looked at him, "Just one question." "Yeah" Dean said. Sam threw his foot back on the top of the chair, "Could you help me stretch my groin." Dean slammed his glass on the table. "I am going to need two hands." Sam finished. "Uh, no" Dean said. "What's going on with you?" Sam asked. "Sam, we've had this conversation." Dean said with a fake smile. "No, to do that you have to actually have to talk." Sam begin to do squats. "Let me see if we can get this straight. Um, see your new Sam. Your this, you know, Marylou Retting. So just because you see things differently when your upside down, or when your on a runners high, or when your what ever it is your doing right now." Dean put his hands on his chest as Sam continued to stretch. "I'm still me. And if you were you, you would know that there is something wrong with this whole Samuel thing. Other than that, there is nothing going on with me." The chair fell over and Sam stumbled. Dean rested his hands on his thighs and rolled his eyes. "That was just part of the stretching." Sam said as he stool. "Are we good?" Dean asked. "Yeah, good." Sam said as he headed for the shower. Dean shook his head, "No, don't say yeah, good." Sam walked on into the shower. Dean stood and sat the chair up. Looked toward the bathroom. He laid his leg across the top of the chair, tried to lower his body. His mouth flew open and he grabbed his groin and lowered his leg from the chair. Sam walked in behind him as he limped back to the other chair. "You really got to get it in the legs." Dean sat down and grabbed his glass. "Leave me alone." Sam turned back to the bathroom, "Ok". "Your no Jane Fonda. Freak." Dean mumbled as he lifted his glass.

They dressed in their FBI suits and talk to the people at the salon. "She had only been under the dryer for ten minutes. They unplugged it, still deep frying her ass." Dean said as they walked out. "Well, it seems the talk is that she was having an affair with a big time attorney in town. Maybe the wife found out and decided to get a little revenge." Dean raised his eyebrow, "Maybe. But we still need to check out hot tub guy." Dean said as they walked down the street. "I will do that. You see what you can find out about this wife." Dean nodded and waved his hand as he walked down the street and right into the first bar he came to. Sam shook his head and sat in the Impala.

Dean sat at the bar and ordered a glass of Jack Daniels. The lady bartender poured the drink, then smiled at Dean. "It's a little early to visit Jack, isn't it?" she asked leaning on the bar. As Dean raised his eyes to her, all he saw was tits. He looked at her and smiled. "I started a long time ago, sweetheart." he said as he turned up the glass. She smiled, "Well, then your about ready for your happy ending." Dean smirked. He still does it without even realizing it. Flirting. He smiled at the girl. "I'm sorry. I would but, I am attached." The girl filled his glass. "I got it. Lucky girl." she said as she smiled and walked to the other end of the bar. Dean lifted his glass and shook his head. "Not so much."

As he sat his glass on the bar, his phone rang.

Dean: "Yeah"

Sam: "This is defiantly our kind of thing. Turns out, the wife has been sleeping with the hot tub guy."

Dean: "Uh, a little pay back. War of the Roses kind of thing."

Sam: "What did you find out?"

Dean stood and walked out of the bar. "I am working on it."

Sam huffed. "You are still at the bar. I will pick you up. We can pay a visit to the husband." Sam hung up the phone as Dean stood outside waiting. He scrolled to Jade's name. Wanting to call her. He let out a deep breath as he put his phone back in his pocket. She was probably busy and he need to get used to not talking to her every chance he got.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As Dean sat in the car, Sam held up a coin. Dean raised his eyebrows. "What's that?" he asked as he took the coin. "I found it at both scenes. I'm thinking hex." Dean nodded. "Sounds right to me. But lets make sure." He called Bobby and he confirmed it was a coin used by witches. He hung up the phone and pulled out his flask. Sam looked at Dean, "I am worried about you, Dean. You have been drinking from the time your feet hit the floor until your head hits the pillow." Dean looked out the window, "I am fine. Let's just do the job." Dean said as they pull up to the house. "This makes the girls house look like a shack." Dean said as they rang the doorbell. As Dean talked to the husband, he noticed he was very close with his young hot assistant. As she left Dean's eyes followed her. Sam cleared his throat then excused his self to the bathroom and searched the upstairs. "So, you knew both of the victims?" Dean asked the husband. The man stood with his hands on his hips, "You could say that. Look, I am in the middle of something." Dean looked around and noticed the packed boxes. "You moving?" Dean asked. "No, my wife is. We are getting a divorce. Look, I had an affair with the girl from the salon. My wife found out, she is leaving." Sam came down the stairs and nodded toward the door. Dean looked back at the husband, "Well, thank you for you time." Dean followed Sam out. "What did you find?" he asked. As they sat in the car, Sam held up a box of hex toys. "Looks like the wife is our witch." They head across town to the apartment Maggie, the wife was renting. As they are clearing the house, they find a closet full of hexing toys. Photos of all the victims. Then Dean sees a picture of Don's, the husband, assistant. He held the picture up to Sam, "I am betting she is next on the list." Sam raised his eyebrows, "Let's go."

They find Jennifer, the assistant, at home, baking cupcakes for her boss, Don. She takes a bite from one of the cupcakes and screams. As she drops the cupcake Dean sees a beating heart in the middle. She starts coughing and gasping for air. Dean holds her and looks at Sam, "The coin, find the coin!" Dean yells. Sam dumps drawers and empties cabinets, finally finding it in a drawer. He sits it on the counter and Dean jumps and sucks when he hears a gun shot. He looked at Sam eyes wide. Sam shrugged. "It worked." he said. Dean helped Jennifer to her feet. She looked at him shocked. "What the hell just happened?" "You just got hexed." Sam said. She looked at him, 'What?" Dean looked at her. "You need to stop banging your boss and leave town." he said. She looked at him confused. "I am not sleeping with Don." Dean looked at her, "Well, someone thinks you are. And she is pissed." Dean and Sam walk back to the car. "This bitch starts PMSing, thinks her husband is banging the hot assistant and tries to kill her." He shook his head as they sit in the car. "Thank God Jade doesn't get it that bad." Sam laughed, "Yeah, you would be fried." Dean laughed. "By the way, have you talked to Jade?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. "For a minute. Why?" he asked. "Nothing, just wondering how Bentley and Lexie were." Dean looked at him, "Call and find out." Sam looked out the window. "She told me not to." Dean raised his eyebrows. "No, she told you stay away, she didn't say anything about calling." Sam shifted in the seat, "Yeah, maybe later."

Dean and Sam pull up to the place were Maggie was having a banquet later that night. As they pull to the curb, they see Don walking out. Maggie hot on his heels. Then the bust statue of Don out front cracks and the head rolls off. Dean looked at Maggie. "Now she is just getting nasty. Killing the girlfriend is one thing, but a commemorative bust? That's got to hurt." Sam watched as Don got in his car and she stormed back inside. "She'll take the whole damn town out, Dean. She doesn't care who gets in the way." Dean's phone rang. It was Bobby. "Sounds great, do you think it will work?" Dean asked. "Ok. No, I don't need to write it down." Then he holds his hand out to Sam. "Hold on, hold on." Sam hands him a pen and note pad. He writes down the list of things."

Sam goes to gather the stuff Bobby told them to get. Dean is at the motel table eating pie. Sam slams the bag on the table in front of him. "Dude, is that?" Sam smirked. "Chicken feet. Butcher's fridge is down." Dean covered his mouth as the rotten smell filled his nose. "I can smell that." He pushed his pie away from him. "The power is out all over town, busted pipes, says it like the whole town ran out of luck." Sam said as he sat at the table. Dean smirked, "I bet. I'm guessing has something to do with that little spat at the banquet hall." Dean holds his nose as he pours the chicken feet into a bowl. Sam throws the rest of the ingredients in.

Don sits outside the party. Maggie is having a drink with her friend inside. Her friend pulls out the tooth pick and screams when she sees an olive and an eyeball. Maggie screams as she sees the paint on her paintings run. Outside, Don smiles. "He did this!" Maggie screamed as she watched a silver platter fly across the room and decapitates her friend. Don smiles again as he hears her scream. He pulled off. Dean and Sam pull up to see police and ambulances. "What the hell?" Dean asked. Dean and Sam show their badges and walk into the scene to see Maggie's friend laying on the floor. Blood all over, body in one place, head in another. Dean raised his eyebrows, "Whoa, clean up on aisle 7" "I'm guessing she didn't do this to herself." Sam whispered to Dean. "Yeah, I'm guess someone hated her guts and wanted to trash her party." Dean said as they walk out. "Don" Dean said as he opened the door and sat in the car. "Now we have two pissed off witches. Real life War of the Roses." Dean said as he pulled off. "Yeah, Bewitched just got a lot scarier." Sam looked at Dean. Dean smiled, "Yeah, like when they changed Darrrins" Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean and Sam sat outside the couple's house. "Where is she?" Sam asked. "Trust me, she will be here." Dean said as they both watched for her car. "The only thing left to destroy is each other." Dean said. "I hope so, they need to be together for this to work." Dean slapped Sam's chest as Maggie pulled in the driveway, tires squealing as she stopped. "Screens up, Captain." Dean said as he and Sam slid down in the seat.

Maggie burst in the door, Don sitting in a chair with a drink. "Want one, darling?" She glares at him, "Shove it, dickhead." Sam and Dean bust in the door. Dean holding the bowl chanting. Sam lights a match and lights it. Maggie turned to them, arms crossed. "Let me guess, chicken feet, not chilled." Don stood, "For obvious reasons, you will not be leaving this room." Sam and Dean looked at each other. Don stood next to Maggie, "Well, you will be leaving. Just not alive, Maggie?" Dan and Maggie raise their hands and start chanting.

Sam: "Ok, plan B"

Dean: "What's plan B?"

Sam: "Talking" Dean looked at him eyes wide.

Dean: "Now? Really?"

Sam: "This is obviously a domestic dispute. So if you can't kill it, counsel it."

Dean: "Yeah, you know what? Not my area!" he yelled.

Maggie and Don chant louder. Dean sat the bowl down and held up his hands. "Uh, ok, ok, look. You two are obviously capable of wiping each other off the map. But you haven't. Which means you value what ever it is you two got. And you want to keep that dance going. Maybe it's punishment. Maybe it's just sick, messed up, erotic, kinky clamps and feathers kind of love." Dean smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam: "Ok, that's uh, going way too deep, there, cowboy. What he is trying to say is, whatever it is, you two have a bond."

Maggie: "Are you kidding me, he cheated on me. Humiliated me."

Sam: "We're not saying what he did was right. But when a relationship cracks, both parties have a hand in it."

Don: "You damn right."

Maggie: "Your defending him" She reached out her arm and Sam hit the floor in pain.

Dean held out his arms. "Whoa, ok. Nobody can defend Don, right? But we get you feel betrayed, because you are."

Don: "Don't suck up to her." He threw up an arm, sending Dean crashed into the wall.

Maggie: "I was betrayed by all you. Wendy was my friend." referring to the salon girl.

Sam stood and held out his hands. "I think Don really regrets the whole thing with Wendy."

Maggie: "Thing with Wendy? Sit down." She twitches her hand and Sam falls to the floor. "The only thing he regrets is getting caught."

Don: "It was over with her before it started."

Maggie: "This is a pattern with you. I have had 800 years of this."

Don: "I'm not the only one with ass on the side. You have had your share."

Maggie: "And Jenny, your assistant?"

Don: "Nothing happened with Jenny."

Dean stumbled to his feet. "That is true. We talked to her." Maggie raised her hand and Dean hit the floor again.

Maggie: "You didn't sleep with her?"

Don shook his head. "No, I made a mistake with Wendy."

Maggie smiled. "I love you."

Don: "I love you too."

Sam: "See, you two just needed to talk. We could have avoided all this."

Dean stood rubbing his head. "Then I would have missed getting my ass kicked. Who wants that?" Maggie swings out her arm and Dean bangs into the door facing.

Don smiled. "Nice touch." Don raises his hands and Dean's head is surrounded by bees. He flaps his arms as he yells. Then they disappear. Dean spits out a bee.

Don smiles. "Thank you."

Sam and Dean struggle to get to their feet. "Your welcome." Dean says as he leans on the wall, holding his ribs. "Are we good here?" Sam asked. Don and Maggie smile at each other and begin to kiss. Dean looked at Sam "I think that is a yes." They walk back to the Impala. Sit in the seat and take a few deep breaths. Dean pulls out his flask and takes a long drink. Sam looks at him and raises his eyebrows. Dean looked back at him. "Give me a break, it's been a long day." Sam smirked. "I'm just worried about you." Dean started the car. "Shut up, Dr. Phil. You're the one walking around soulless." Sam tightened his lips and looked out the window.

They make it back to the motel to pack up, ready to headout in the morning. Dean grabs his phone and walks outside. He hits send when he gets to Jade's name.

Jade was sitting on the counter looking at something on her I-pad. Lexie was sitting in the floor in the den, playing with Bentley. Lisa was unpacking upstairs. "Jade, come here. Hurry up." Lexie yells. Jade jumped off the counter and ran into the den. She saw Bentley crawling across the floor. "Oh my God, he is doing it." They both clap and urge him on. Then Jade heard her phone, she smiled when she heard "Back in Black." She ran into the kitchen and answered walking back into the den. "Hey."

Dean smiled. "Hey, you sound happy."

Jade: "Yeah, Bentley just started crawling."

Dean smiled. "Really, and I missed it."

Jade: "How's it going?"

Dean: "We are done. Heading out in the morning. Back home as far as I know."

Jade: "You ok?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I'm good. I am going to get some sleep. I will see you soon."

Jade smiled. "Ok, I love ya."

Dean: "I love you too."

He walked in the room and let his body fall to the bed. Sam was on the laptop. Then Dean moaned when he heard his phone ring. He dug it out of his pocket. It was Bobby. "Yeah"

Bobby: "Are you two done yet?"

Dean: "Yeah, just finished."

Bobby: "Good, I've got a job for you. I'm thinking an old God."

Dean: "Really, Bobby?"

Bobby: "Don't back talk me boy. I've got a job. I need you to do it."

Dean took a deep breath and rubbed his face. "Fine, email to Sam. We will head out tomorrow."

Dean hung up the phone as Sam looked at him. "Where is it?" Sam asked. Dean turned on his stomach. "He is going to send all of it to you." Sam went back to his laptop. He waited until Dean fell asleep, or passed out he wasn't sure. He grabbed his phone and walked quietly outside. Leixe was laying in bed, wide awake. She heard her phone. She picked it up and debated whether to answer or not. "Hello" she said as she hit the accept button.

Sam cleared his throat. "Hey, did I wake you?"

Lexie: "No, couldn't sleep. What are you doing?"

Sam: "Checking on a new job. Thought I would call and check on you and Bentley."

Lexie: "I thought you were done."

Sam: "Yeah, Bobby has something for us to look into."

Lexie took a deep breath. "Bentley started crawling today."

Sam smiled. "Really, wow. He is going to be grown before we know it."

Lexie was quiet for a minute. "Sam, why did you call?"

Sam: "I'm sorry about how we left things. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. That is never my intentions."

Lexie took a deep breath. "Sam, I know that. Look, just take car of what you have to take care of. We will talk about this next time you can get away. Sit down in person, not over the phone."

Sam: "Ok, take care and kiss Bentley for me."

Lexie: "I will. Just be careful." She hung up the phone. Sam looked at the bar across the street and head toward it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Samuel is going to kill me.

The girls had not talked to the guys in several weeks. Jade and Dean had been playing phone tag. The only contact was text back and forth. And that was short. What the girls didn't know was Bobby had been sending the guys on small hunts, just to keep them away from Samuel. He had tried to pin point Samuel, but he was good at what he did. Leaving no trace. Bobby thought if he could track him, he could find out what he was up to. Sam's robot hunting style was really getting to Dean. He was rude, obnoxious, heartless, even for Dean. He hadn't heard from Cas, he never answered his phone. The deal with Crowley was looking like his only option. Dean drank from the time he finished his second cup of coffee, until he passed out. When he wasn't worried about Sam, missing Jade was eating him alive. He thought about just leaving. Let what ever happened to Sam happen. But he was his brother, and he owed it to him to fix him.

Jade was worried about Dean. In his voicemails she could hear the pain, worry and frustration. The last text she got from him was 3 days before. She had called, left messages, and text. But nothing in return. She check the GPS on his phone everyday to keep up with him. The bar was back to big time. The two new waitress were working out great and Shay and Dawn were ready to run the show. Lisa settled in, and Amanda was exactly what they need for Bentley. He was starting to jabber a lot. Crawling around, into everything. Life was normal. But the girls were on edge. If neither Sam or Dean were calling, then they must be in pretty deep. Cas was pretty wrapped up in the war that was raging upstairs. Lisa hadn't seen him in weeks. He stopped answering her calls, just like with Dean. The girls were ready to go to work, Jade grabbed her phone and tried Dean again. Voicemail. Jade waited for the beep. "Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while. I'm getting worried. Call me back when you get a chance. Just to let me know you are alright." Jade hung up the phone. Something was wrong. She hadn't had a vision since right after they left. And it wasn't bad. Just a regular ghost hunt. Lexie walked in. "Did you get him?" she asked. Jade shook her head, "No, and now I am worried." Lexie smiled. "It is fine. If something bad happened you would see it." Jade smirked. "I don't know. I haven't seen anything in a while." Lexie held the door open. "That is a good sign. He will call." Jade walked out the door, but she couldn't shake the feeling, something was wrong.

The guys were packed and leaving the motel. Simple salt and burn. Dean looked down at him phone as it blared. "She's country." As much as he missed her, the sound of her voice would drive him crazy. He sent it to voicemail. As he walked to the Impala, he saw Sam on the phone. "Are you sure it is a nest. The vamps we've been tracking?" he heard Sam say. "Ok, we will head that way." Sam hung up the phone and turned to Dean. "Samuel has another job. Vampires, a whole nest. Six girls gone missing in the last two weeks, all the same age. And a blood bank truck high jacked. Driver's throat ripped out." Dean looked at him as he opened the driver door. "Well, let's go."

Dean is leaned against the Impala while Sam is in the local police station getting missing persons reports. He pulls out his phone and calls Jade. When she answers the phone he can tell she is in the car. "Hey" she answers.

Dean: "Hey, where are you?"

Jade smirks: "I should be asking you that. I was beginning to worry."

Dean smiles. "I'm fine. Listen, I think we can wrap this job up in a few days. I was hoping I could stop by and see you. I'm not far, couple hours drive."

Jade: "That would be nice. I can't wait to see ya. This phone thing is getting old."

Dean smiled. "Yeah it is. I have missed you."

Jade smirked. "I can't tell. This is the first time I've heard your voice, live, in weeks."

Dean looked at the ground and kicked a rock. "Yeah, I know. This with Sam is worse than I thought."

Jade smiled. "Well, finish up and get your ass home."

Dean smiled. "Ok, I will call you when I'm on the way."

Jade smiled. "Be careful"

Dean hung up the phone as he saw Sam walk out the door. "Hey" Dean said smiling. Sam looked at him strange. "Why are you so stoked. Book a hooker?" Dean shook his head, "Nah, what you got?"

Sam handing Dean the reports. "Six girls, all the same age."

Dean looked at the pictures. "And hot." Sam scoffed. "Hey, ice cream comes in lots of flavors, Sam."

Sam: "Right, half a dozen girls, late teens, a shower away from greatness. Sounds like a profile. What else they got in common."

Dean: "We've got six directions to go here. Where first?"

Sam: "Seven, one got called in today."

Dean opened the door. "Let's start there. Freshest lead."

The Impala pulls up to the latest vic's house. The father explains that she was a good kid. Shy, naïve. He show them to the girls room and heads back down stairs. As they open the door they both look around, smirking. The walls were painted red, Twilight posts cover the walls. Sam raised his eyebrows, "Vampires?" Dean scoffed, "These aren't vampires, these are douche bags." Sam moves the cover on the bed and slides his hand under the pillow. Pulling out a red laptop. "Let's see what we can find on here." he said as he sat at the desk and open it. They flinch when they hear screaming coming from the speakers. "That is just creepy." Sam said. He starts typing in passwords. Dean pick up a copy of the new Twilight book. A picture of a teenage girl asleep while a pale face boy with red eyes looks down at her. "That is just rapey." He says as he throws the book back on the bed. Every time Sam enters the wrong password the scream starts again. "Dean, please I need to concentrate." Dean looks at him and rolls his eyes. "Try Lautner" Sam types it in and it works. He looks at Dean. "That is a werewolf, how do you know about that?" Dean shrugged. "Are you kidding me. This shit is everywhere." Sam looks through her Facebook inbox. "Her inbox is full. From some guy claiming to be a vampire." Dean leaned over Sam's shoulder. Reading the emails. "This is just a kid trying to get laid." Sam scanned more emails. "Maybe, or easy prey. All the signs are here. Wait, she met him at a club last night." Dean looked at the screen, "The Black Rose. That is just gothy." Sam wrote down the address. "We are about to find out."

Dean and Sam sat at the bar, looking around. Everybody dressed in leather, pale faces, dark hair. Goth all the way. Dean raised his eyebrows as the waitress sat down two beers. She was dress in a leather full body suit. "Do you think she wears that outfit to the beach." Dean asked. Sam shrugged as Dean took a drink. "I will take Jade in her white bikini, any day." They both smiled. "Ok, we have three maybe's" Sam said as he pointed them to Dean. Dean smirked. "Great, three of them, two of us." Then they saw one of the guys in a lip lock with another dude. "Make that two." Sam said. "Ok, you take Ephron, I got Bieber." They stood and followed their guys. Sam follows his to the basement. He enters a door and feels something is off. The vamp jumps from behind the door. Sam turns and decapitates him. The body falls to the floor. Sam isn't rattled. He rolls his neck and wipes the machete on the leg of his pants.

Dean follows the teenage boy and a young girl to and alley. The guy has the girl against a door. Dean sees him lean in to her. He grabs the boy from behind and pulls him away. "Go, get out of here." Dean says to the girl. She runs. Dean grabs the boy and slams him into a dumpster. "Open your mouth!" he yelled to the boy, machete in hand. The boy opens his mouth and Dean know right away they are fake fangs. "Take them out." Dean yelled. The boy removes the fangs. Dean winkled his forehead, "What are you twelve? Are you wearing GLITTER!" The boy was shaking, "I only do it to get laid." Dean looked at him, "Does it work?" he asked. The boy nods. Dean smirked. "I'll be damned. Go, get out of here." The boy takes off running. "Wear a condom!" Dean yelled and turned to head back to the bar. "You pretty." Dean hears in the darkness. He slowly turns around, seeing a big scruffy guy with long curly hair. Dean raised his eyebrows, "I'm sorry?" he asked. The man smiled. "I said, your pretty." Dean smirked and shook his head, "Sorry again, pal. I don't play for your team." Before Dean could do anything, the man grabbed Dean and hurled him through the air. He landed on a dumpster and bounced to the ground. Dean groaned as he tried to move. He opened his eyes. His sight was blurred. Dean grabbed a pipe as he saw the man approach him. He took a swing missing. The man grabbed Dean and punched him over an over. As Dean's head flung to the side he thought he saw Sam standing at the end of the alley. Dean was to weak to fight back. The man bit his own wrist and smeared his blood over Dean's mouth and lips. Dean groaned. Sam looks on as his lips twitch, then he smirked as he watch the vamp smear his blood on Dean's mouth. Then he pulled his machete, "NO!" Sam yelled as he approached the vamp. The vamp looks at Sam and smiles. "Bye-Bye." Then Sam watched him scale the building.

Back at the motel room, Dean was pacing the floor. Sam was shutting the curtains and turning off lights. Dean held his ears. The sound from the passing cars and the t.v.'s from the rooms next to him blared in his head. The sound of Sam's heartbeat was like a loud bang, over and over. "Oh my God, what is that sound?" Sam looked at him, "What sound Dean?" Dean banged on the wall. "Keep it down, will ya?" he yelled. "Dean you should sit down." Sam said.

Dean: "Why don't you sit down. All the ways to die, this was last on my list."

Sam: "You are not going to die. I'm going to call Samuel."

Dean: "Samuel is going to kill me when he gets here. I am going to ask him to. Because you can't do it."

Dean looks at Sam as he focuses on his heartbeat, steady. "Why are you not more freaked out by this?"

Sam: "I am."Dean shook his head, "No your not. I can hear your heartbeat. It's pretty fuckin steady."

Sam : "I'm trying to stay calm. How do you feel?"

Dean: "This is not the time for one of you "let's talk about our feelings" talks."

Sam: "I mean physically. How do you feel?"

Dean: "Not fuckin good!" Dean walks toward the bathroom.

Sam: "What are you doing?"

Dean: "News flash. Vampires pee."

Dean closed the door and turned on the water. He slashed his face then lifted his lip and looked in the mirror. He could see a fang breaking through his gum. He hung his head as a pain hit in his gut. He looked at the window, then turned the water on full blast.

Sam waited for several minutes, then knock on the door. No answer. He busted the door open and saw the open window. "Fuck."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 I can trust you, can't I Sammy?

Jade laid sleeping, uncovered. Wearing a white tank and her white lacy boy cut panties. Dean sat in the chair watching her. Her heartbeat thumped in his ears, her smell filled his nose. Jade had just drifted off to sleep, but had that eerie feeling of being watched. She opened her eyes and jumped up when she saw Dean in the chair. "Dean, what are you doing here? I thought you were gonna be a couple days."

Dean: "Yeah, I had to see you."

Jade looked at him, she knew something was wrong. "Are you ok?"

Dean: "Have you had any visions?"

Jade rubbed her face. "No, why? What is going on?" He stood and sit on the edge of the bed next to her.

Dean: "Jade, I need you to know, I appreciate everything you have done for me. I don't think I would have made it these last few months without you."

Jade puts her hand on his leg. "Dean, you are scaring me." Dean could feel her heart race. And the fact she was nearly naked, was driving his body heat to the boiling point. He stood and ran his hand over his mouth. "I am going to die soon. I just wanted you to know that I am sorry I couldn't be what you needed, or deserved." She stood and stepped toward him. His body was on fire, the banging in his head louder. "I got to go." he said as he turned for the door. She stepped in front of him. "You can't just say something like that and leave. Just tell me what the fuck is going on!" her voice almost a yell. Dean grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the wall. She groaned and looked him in the eye. Breath shaky, trembling. He looked her in the eyes as her breath heated his face. His grip on her throat got tighter as he lowered his face to hers. She begin to gasp for air. He can hear her heart rate sky rocket. Fear. He looked from her lips to her eyes. Then he saw it, the fear. He let her go and turned as his fangs descend. Jade grabs her throat as she gasped. And she watches as Dean walks out the door. He knocked Lexie to the floor as he past her in the hallway. "Dean, what is going on?" she asked as she looked up at him walking out the door. Lexie walked into Jade's room to find her on the ground, holding her neck and crying. "What happened?" Lexie asked as he helped Jade to her feet. "I don't know. Something is wrong with him." Jade said.

Back at the motel Sam opened the door for Samuel. "Can't keep track of your brother?" Samuel asked as he sat his bag on the table. Sam held out his arms. "Well, I didn't think he.." Samuel looked at him. "He isn't his self. We have to be prepared to do the right thing." "I told you he would kill me when he showed up." Dean said as he stepped from the darkness. Samuel looked at him, his skins was starting to turn pale, his eyes looked like he hadn't sleep in weeks. "Did you feed?" he asked. "I went to see Jade. For the record, bad idea. I scared her so bad, I guarantee she will never want to see me again." Samuel looked at him, "Dean, what did you do?" Dean held up his arms, "Relax, I didn't eat her." Samuel shook his head, "Then you are good, it is near impossible for vampires to resist their true mates." Dean smirked. "Trust me, the chance of that happening is zero." Dean tilted his head back. "Ok, let's do it." Samuel walked to him, "I can, or I can just cure you." Dean lowered his head and him and Sam asked, "What?" Samuel looked at him, "I didn't come all this way to kill you Dean, I came to save you."

Samuel showed him the cure in an old Campbell journal. "Now, most of this I have. But we have to have the blood of the vamp that got you." Dean looked up at him, "I'll get it." Samuel and Sam looked at him. "All by yourself. We don't even know where the nest is." Dean grabbed his keys, "I can smell them. Two miles out of town, Met me there." As Dean got to the door, Samuel called his name. He hands him a syringe. "It's dead man's blood. Enough to put down a linebacker and some." Dean took the syringe. "Be careful, son." Dean looked him in the eyes. "Don't call me that." he walked out the door as Samuel took a deep breath. Samuel turned back to Sam who was packing a bag. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you let your brother get turned." Sam looked at him, no emotion. "That is crazy." Samuel stood with his hands on his hips. "You knew about the cure." Sam shook his head, "Not me." Samuel looked at him and smirked. "Too bad. If you did, it would be a perfect plan to get to the alpha."

Jade held the phone to her ear as she looked in the bathroom mirror at the bruises that were forming on her neck. Bobby answered on the other end. "Jade?" Jade filled Bobby in on what happened. "I am worried, Bobby. Something is wrong. He was like some kind of monster."

Bobby: "I don't know where to start looking for him. They won't answer my calls."

Jade slid on a pair of jeans. "I do. I GPSed his ass. They are in Idaho."

Bobby: "Well, I finally got a lead on Samuel. One of his alias got gas from there about two hours ago."

Jade threw some cloths in a bag. "I am heading there now. I should be there in about six hours."

Bobby: "Take Lisa with you. She needs to get broke in." Jade hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen with her bag. Lisa was already waiting. "Lexie got me up, your not going by yourself." Jade smiled and hugged Lexie and walked out the door. When they pulled on the interstate, Jade looked at Lisa. "What ever you see, don't freak out. Do what I say, when I say it." Lisa nodded. "Got it." Jade smiled. "Thanks" Lisa smiled back, "Your welcome. Got to get broke in sometime."

A young guy escorted Dean to the vamp that got him in the alley. He was at a computer with a young girl. Dean scanned the place, cells full of young girls, feeding on the bags of blood from the blood truck. "About time you showed up." the vamp said as he walked toward Dean smiling. "I was afraid the hunter got you." Dean smiled nervously, "Nah, I got away. What is a hunter?" he asked. "You'll see his insides if he finds us. Eaten yet?" he asked. "Yeah" Dean answered. "Good you will need your strength."

Dean: "For?"

The vamp raised his eyebrows, "The kid didn't tell you? You are our new recruiter."

Dean raised his eyebrows: "What is a recruiter?"

Vamp: "We turn the pretty boys like you. These horny little chicks, love guys like you. You lure them in, turn them, then bring them to me. When the girls get with the program, they go get me guys like you. Then around and around."

Dean smiled: "You've got the perfect operation. This all your?"

Vamp: "I just implement. Make sure you fall in line. This belongs to our father." he said as he pointed to a stain glass window on the ceiling.

Dean: "Who is your father?"

The vamp smiles. "In due time. Now let's get you the tour." The vamp turns his back to Dean as he pulls the syringe from his pocket and pops the lid off. As he does, a drop of blood splats on the floor. The vamp hears it and lunges for Dean. Grabs his arm and twist it behind his back. He forces Dean to drop the syringe. Suddenly the vamp looks up at the ceiling. He lets Dean go and drops to the floor. Dean watches as the vamp girls drop to the floor. Then his eyes roll back in his head and falls to the floor. He starts to see visions, a bald black man sitting on a park bench. Twin girls in a graveyard filled with white crosses, blood shooting through veins, then the black man, long fingernails. Then a roadmap, Aurora, Illinois circled. The black man, the alpha vamp standing by a pond. Dean blinked his eyes as the visions stopped. He watches the vamp stand and yell, "Get him!" Dean runs up the stairs, slicing vamps as he climbs. He make it to the top and turns and waits. Decapitation one at a time until they stop coming. Then he jumps over the railing landing on his feet. One left. He moves quietly until he can smell him. The vamp steps out. "This is much bigger than me and you." the vamp said. Dean tightens his jaw and lunges.

Jade jumped up in the seat and gasped. Lisa was driving. She pulled over and stopped the car. Jade ran her hands through her hair. Lisa grabbed her arm, "You ok?" Jade looked at her. "I saw him. He is in a vampire nest. I have to get to him." Lisa pulled the car back on the road. "Hour tops." she said.

Sam and Samuel slowly walked into the top level of the warehouse. Stepping over bodies. "Looks like your brother's got Campbell in him after all." Sam looked at him, "Don't tell him that." They looked over the railing. They saw the body of the vamp and followed the blood trail. It ended at the vamps head, under Dean's foot. Dean sat on a bench. "Are you ok?" Sam asked. Dean looks up at him, "Yeah, I'm good."

The girls pull up to the motel and find the room Bobby tracked the boys to. They stood on each side of the door listening. They could hear them talking. Jade cringed when she heard Samuel's voice. "If this works, it's not going to be a kiddy ride." Then she heard Dean, "Line it up." Samuel missed the cure. "What did you see in there?" Sam asked. Dean squinted his eyes. "What?" "In the nest, what did you see?" Dean held his head, "Sam, I can't think, your blood is so fucking loud. Back off." Samuel handed Dean the cup. He turns it up and gags. He wait's a few seconds. "I don't think…" Then he grabs his stomach and turn to the trash can. He vomits what looks to be blood and black goo. "Is it working?" Sam asked. "Either that or he is dying." Dean falls on his back and clutches his stomach. His fangs ascend and he starts to have visions. Visions of the last 48 hours back words. It is then that he realizes what he saw in the alley was real. He saw Sam watch him get turned. Sam and Samuel help him up and Sam pats him on the chest. "How do you feel?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him, "I'm good, back to normal."

Jade held her hand over her mouth as she realized they cured Dean. She looked at Lisa and nodded for the door. Lisa followed her to the car. Jade started the car and pulled on to the road. "What now?" Lisa asked. "We follow Samuel." Lisa looked at her, "Are you sure that is a good idea?" Jade pulled into a parking lot down the road and shut off the lights. "Maybe not. But if we don't, we may not be able to find him again." She called Bobby and let him know the plan. He agreed and told her he would fill Lexie in. The girls sit there in silence. Everything that had happened running through Jade's head. It bothered her, know that she knew what was going on, that he came to the house to feed on her. To turn her. She dug her phone from the console.

Dean was walking from the bathroom, freshly showered. Sam looked at him, "What did you see?" Dean shook his head, "It is still a blur, but they have a leader. Some kind of alpha. They lure people in. He is building an army. He sends them some kind of psychic message. A mind thing." "That's comforting." Samuel said. Dean looked at him, "That's not the worst of it. We don't scare them anymore." They look at each other with a worried look. Then Dean's phone rings. It is Jade. He grabs his phone. "Better get this over with." He answers his phone as he walks outside. "Jade." she can see him as he leans on the Impala and sticks his hand in the pocket of his jeans. "What the hell was that?" she asked and he knew exactly what she was talking about. He pulled his hand from his pocket and rubbed his forehead. She stepped out of the car and leaned on the hood watching him. "Jade the is the absolute worse time to discuss this." Her jaw clenched. "Dean, you slammed me into the wall and nearly choked me to death, I say we are discussing this now." He was so exhausted and sore. He took a deep breath. "Things are getting bad. Really bad. I shouldn't have come there. Until things are fixed, I can't be around you." She tightened her lips and smirked. Trying not to let the tears enter her eyes. "That is your excuse for everything. I guess the next thing out of that lying mouth of your will be, it is to keep me safe." Dean huffed, "Jade, don't do this."

Jade: "Do what Dean. Tell you that you are full of shit."

Dean: "Jade, I am knee deep in shit already. I don't need this from you."

Jade: "That can be fixed. You never liked to hear it when you are wrong. Well, guess what. Your wrong. And I am done." Dean head hung as he heard her hang up the phone. He ran his hands over his face and walked back into the room. Jade sat in the car, taking deep breaths as he nose flared. Lisa raised her eyebrow and looked at her. "How did it go?" Jade threw her phone on the dash. "Nowhere."

Dean walked back in the room as Samuel walked out, not saying a word. Sam looked at him, "Everything ok?" he asked. "No, are they ever between me and her." Sam patted him on the back. "It will be." Dean looked him, "I can trust you can't I Sammy?" Sam smiled and shrugged. "Of course. I've always got your back." Dean faked a smiled, not believe a word he said. He knew what he saw. Sam watching him get turned. And Sam loved it.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Truth is a bitch.

Jade and Lisa followed Samuel to a old farm house, about 12 hours away. The rest of his crew there and waiting. They didn't seem to working a job, just laying low. The girls sit in the car for hours. Just waiting. "So, are you really gonna leave things like this with Dean?" Lisa asked. Jade looked out the window. "I gave him the opportunity to explain. He choose not to."

Lisa: "Maybe it didn't want to worry you."

Jade smirked: "No, if he didn't want to worry me, he wouldn't have come to the house. It doesn't want to have to deal with. So, he done what he always does, he thought he could blow me off and avoid having to tell me what happened."

Lisa: "Well, he does have a full plate."

Jade: "Can we not talk about this."

Lisa nodded and looked back at the house. "Yeah, sure. But the longer you let it build, the worse it is gonna be when it comes tumbling down." Jade rolled her eyes and propped her elbow on the door, laying her head in her hand. That is what made her so angry. He had so much on him and he didn't trust her enough to let her help. It pissed her off that he would rather lie to her, than tell her what he needed and let her give it to him.

The guys had stopped in a park to stretch their legs and grab a bite to eat. Sam was at a hot dog stand grabbing lunch. Dean took the chance to call Jade. Right to voicemail. He waited for the beep. "Jade, it's me. Look, I thought you would have cooled off by now. Anyway, I'm sorry about the other night. You know I would never hurt you. I will be home soon, explain everything." He rubbed his face, "Just call me when you get this, please." Then he hung up the phone and called Bobby.

Bobby: "Please tell me you made it to the job."

Dean: "Just about, look Bobby. It's Sam. He's worse. It is more than just walking around with out his soul."

Bobby: "We tested him. Salt, silver, the whole nine yards."

Dean: "I know what I saw. He threw me to the vamps. I'm telling you he is not my brother."

Bobby: "Well, then he is something we have never seen before."

Dean: "Yeah, or he is Lucifer. Alive and kickin'"

Bobby: "Have you talked to Cas?"

Dean: "No, he won't answer. He is probably knee deep in Lisa. I'm tires of waiting on him."

Bobby: "Look, I get it. Your rattled. But let's not jump the gun here. Be professional."

Dean: "Professional, he watched me turn. He let me go to Jade."

Bobby: "He didn't let you go to Jade. You did that on your own."

Dean: "Yeah, don't remind me."

Bobby: "Are you sure you saw what you saw?"

Dean: "I saw it."

Bobby: "We need proof. I will hit the books. Just don't shoot him yet."

Dean: "I don't want to be in the damn car with him, much less work this case."

Bobby: "Dean, he is the case."

Dean took a deep breath. "Have you talked to Jade?"

Bobby: "Yeah, she is still freaked out. Why did you go there? You know that was the last place you should have gone."

Dean shook his head. "I know. I couldn't help it. I had to be near her. Then when I was, I couldn't stand it."

Bobby: "Well, she will be fine. Just give her some time."

Dean hung up the phone when he saw Sam coming. "I was leaving Jade a message." Dean explained. Sam looked uninterested. He held up a newspaper and a bag of food. Dean grabbed the newspaper. Four people committed suicide in the last two weeks. "Let's go." Dean said as they headed back to the Impala.

The guys visited the sister of the last victim, posing as FBI agents. "Why is the FBI interested in a suicide?" the girl as asked as Dean looked around. He pulled a picture of the girl from a note board in the kitchen, them walked back to where Sam and the girl where talking. The girl tucked her hair behind her ear. "She was having a bad day. I tried to cheer her up." Dean looked at Sam. His face was tensed and his jaw was twitching. "Do you know what a tell is?" Sam asked the girl. Dean looked at him confused. The girl looked at him and shook her head. Sam pointed at her, "You just did it. It is a poker term. Something you do when your bluffing. Like what you did with your hair." The girl, shuddered, "Your saying, I'm lying?" Sam looked at her sternly, "Yeah, your lying." Dean looked at Sam stunned. "Tell us what you did to your sister." Sam said. The girl tells them that she told her she was a freak, a burden. She told her to go ahead and kill herself. "Who says that?" the girl asked crying.

As the guys walk to the car, Dean is still shocked. "You find anything?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head, "No, no hex, no sulfur, no EMF, you?" Sam opened the door to the Impala, "Nothing, a tuba and a issue of Crochet Today, already suicidal?" Dean nodded, "Yeah, then sister's taxi cab confession sends her over the edge. But what causes her to open her big fat mouth?" Sam's phone rings. There is another one.

Sam checks on the new victim as Dean does research at the motel. Dean calls Bobby.

Dean: "You got anything?"

Bobby: "No, and I have been up all night. You got anything else to go on?"

Dean took a drink of his beer. "Yeah, how about my skin crawls when I'm in the same room with him."

Bobby: "Maybe this is just Sam."Dean: "Or maybe I am flying with Satin as the co pilot. You've got a day Bobby. I've got to go."

Dean hangs up and looks at Jade's number. He lets it ring once then hangs up. Before he could put his phone back in his pocket, it rang. Thinking it was Jade, he answered. It was Sam. A dentist drilled a man to death. "You mean the non-sexy drilling, right?" Dean asked. "Yeah, and the things the guy was confessing to, I would kill him. He told him he messed with his teenage daughter." Dean shivered. "You and me both." "Let's go talk to him." Sam said. "You go ahead, I'm gonna check out the dentist office." Dean said as he grabbed his keys.

Looking around the dentist office, Dean found a receipt from the same horn shop as the one in the first girls house. He talked to the horn shop owner and found out they were both customers and he was also missing a old horn. Went missing the same day the girl died. He was doing research back at the room and found out the missing horn was the Horn of Truth, belonging to the angel, Gabriel. He drains his glass of whiskey. "Castiel, loose nuke down here, angelic weapon." As Dean stands and turns, Cas is standing in front of him. Dean smirked. "I have beed calling you for weeks about Sam, no answer. But you come for this? Too busy with Lisa?" Cas grabbed the bottle of whisky and filled Dean's glass. Then he turned up the bottle his self. "I have not seen Lisa. And she is angry with me about it." Dean smirked and turned up his glass. "Join the crowd." Cas turned his back to him, "I have nothing new on Sam's soul." "Well, that is great. He could be Lucifer for all we know." Dean said as he raised his voice. Cas turned back to him, "He is not Lucifer. We would know." Dean smirked and looked away. "What kind of weapon do you have?" Cas asked. "Horn of truth." Dean turned but Cas was gone. He took another drink and turned back to the bed. Cas was there. "It is not the horn of truth." Dean looked at him, You were gone 2 seconds, where did you look?" "Everywhere." Cas said. Dean smirked, "Well, nice talking to you." Dean turned his back to Cas. "I am still looking for Sam's soul. I want to help you." Then he was gone. Dean ran his hand down his face.

Dean drives into town, to a local bar. He turns up a shot as the local anchor woman is on the t.v. "Another one?" the girl bartender asked. Dean smiles and ran his hands over his face. "No, uh, I'm working." His phone rang, Sam. "So, the other bodies are missing. Gone." Dean's eyes widened. "Vanished?" "Yeah, and there was another one, died a whole week before the others. Car wreck, I'm betting patient zero. I'm headed to her place now." "Give me ten minutes." Dean said as he hung up the phone. He looked at the bartender, "You know what, I will take another one." She poured the shot and looked at Dean. "I thought you were working?" Dean rubbed his eyes, "I am workin' up to it." "You ok?" she asked. "Yeah" Dean said. "This one is on the house. Anything else?" she asked. As Dean lifted the glass to his lips he said. "I would love the fuckin' truth." He swallowed the whiskey and sat the glass down. The bartender looked at him, "I think I can't get pregnant because God know my marriage is a sham. Why did I say that? I have been snorting oxy all day. Why did I say that?" Dean looked at the girl and smirked. "I think I know why." he laid a twenty on the bar and walked to the door. Dean walks past a girl with large breast pouring out of her dress. "I am sitting here like this so you will look at my breast. I just bought them. I need a lot of attention." she said. Dean held his phone in his hand, "Good luck with that." He walked off but backed back up for another peek. He smiled and walked out the door. Called Bobby as he walked to the Impala.

Dean: "I need you to call Jade for me on three way. She won't answer me."

Bobby huffed. "Hold on." Dean heard the ring, then her voice.

Jade: "Hello" Bobby sat silent.

Dean: "Why are you not answering me?"

Jade: "Because I don't want to talk to you. You three wayed me?"

Dean: "Yeah, are you ever gonna get over this?"

Jade: "I don't know, are you ever gonna learn you can't just shut me out."

Dean: "I am not shutting you out. I am keeping you out. There is a difference."

Jade: "Not really. You can't trust me enough to tell me what is going on? Let me help you? What happened to you?"

Dean slumped his shoulder as he rested his arms on the top of the Impala. "This bull shit life, that is what happened to me."

Jade: "No, you have to be in control all the time. Run the show. You want to decide who knows what. And if you can't you start shutting people out. Drinking until you feel numb, so you don't have to deal with guilt. The guilt of just walking away. You just bury it down deep, until eventually you push everyone away."

Dean: "I didn't just walk away."

Jade: "What do you call it, Dean. I saw the look in your eyes while you were choking me. You were not you. And for the life of me, I can't figure out why you can't explain it to me. Why can't you talk to me. Have things between us changed that much. Because you used to tell me everything. No matter how fucked up it was." He was quiet, he had nothing to say, she was right. "So until you can talk to me, tell me what is going on, we have nothing to talk about." He heard her hang up the phone.

Bobby: "What was that about?"

Dean: "Working on a theory. Got anything you want to tell me?"

Bobby: "I am drinking milk and watching Tori and Dean."

Dean: "Who and Dean? Are you watching porn?"

Bobby: "No, Tori Spelling. I love that girl."

Dean winkled his forehead. "I guess it does work over the phone."

Bobby: "You know what else. I get a pedicure every chance I get. That girl is amazing. She grabs my toes and…"

Dean sat in the car. "Ok, just stop. I'm scarred for life. Thank you."

Bobby: "Why am I telling you this? Oh, because you are my favorite. Sam is the better hunter. Now anyway. Whoa, why the hell am I telling you this?"

Dean: "Because I am cursed."

Bobby: "Why is it, every time I send you to clean up a mess, you end up dirty?"

Dean smiled. "This may be a good thing."

Bobby: "Hey did you know my first girlfriend turned out…"

Dean shook his head and hung up his phone. "No, no! Mhu-mhu. Nope."

Dean called Sam's phone, it went to voicemail. "I'm on my way. But if you get this before I get there. Call me, I have some things to ask you." He hung up the phone and pulled off. Jade was right, why couldn't he just tell her what happened that night. He knew why, then he would have to admit it, he fucked up. Then he would have to tell her Sam let him get turned. Really freak her out. Used to , she was the only one he could talk to about this kind of stuff. When he couldn't tell anyone else, he could tell her. She wouldn't question him, or judge him. But now, he couldn't stand it if she thought of him as weak, not capable of handling things, blind sided by how bad off Sam really was. He knew she would, because that was the way he felt.

Jade and Lisa had checked into a motel not far from the farm house where Samuel was. Lisa was getting dressed. Jade was ready to go. Jeans, Nike's and t-shirt that read, "Real men don't beat women, they beat the men that do." She sat on the bed, stunned as she hung up the phone with Dean. Lisa walked out of the bathroom. "What is it?" Lisa asked. Jade ran her hands through her hair. "Dean." Lisa put her things back in the bag. "You talked to him finally?" Jade nodded, "Yeah, I don't know why I was so mean to him. But it just flowed." Lisa sat on the bed and put on her shoes. "What do you mean?" Jade looked at her, "I told him not to call me until he can tell me what is going on." Lisa looked at her. "That is what you want right?" Jade grabbed her bag. "Yeah, but I didn't want it to come out like that."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Dean met Sam coming down the stair of the girls apartment. Holding a box. "Where you been? I found something." Dean looked at him and ran his hand over his mouth. "Yeah, it can wait. I need to ask you something. And you are going to tell me the truth." Sam looked at him, "Of course I am. What are you talking about? Whoa, are you.."

Dean: "I ask for the truth, and guess what, I'm getting it. So, when that vamp attacked me, why did you just stand there?"

Sam looks at Dean with his fake puppy dog eyes. "I didn't, I froze."

Dean: "You froze, you've been like the Terminator since you been back."

Sam: "I freaked. And by the time I got it together, it was too late. So you really think I would do that to you on purpose. You're my brother. I can't lie." he allowed his voice to crack and tears fill his eyes.

Dean looked at him, searching for a hint of bull shit. Nothing. "Ok, I'm sorry, I thought I saw something." He rubbed his forehead and smirked. "It has been a really bad day."

Sam patted Dean shoulder, "It's ok, man. I've got your back. I always have." Dean nodded and Sam turned around. Face going back to blank.

Back at the motel, Sam show him the stuff in the box. "Ok, we got cat skull, grains of paradise seeds, devil shoe string. Mix them you got one hell of a summoning spell."

Dean turned up his glass of whiskey. "Demon?" he asked. Sam turned the computer to him. "Goddess of truth. The girl was desperate for the truth about her cheating boyfriend. Tries everything, then find this."

Dean: "Opened a door she couldn't close."

Sam: "Now, anyone in town who ask for the truth is slammed with it. Until they can't take it anymore."

Dean: "And the vanishing bodies. Gods have to eat right?"

Sam: "We have to take her out, or your next on the menu."Dean: "Well, that's just great."

Sam reads on. "Looks like dogs are her Achilles heel. She was pretty hands on, she wanted to be worshipped."

Dean: "An attention whore. And what would be a modern day spreader of truth to the masses, that also is an attention whore?" He said as he looked at the news woman on the tv.

The guys spent the whole night looking over news footage of the woman. Dark hair, always pulled up, blue eyes, and glass. Dean sat on the bed eating. "I'm a sucker for a hot chick in glass, but she creeps me out." Dean said as he remembered how sexy Jade was in her glasses, hair up, biting her nails as she read something. Then Sam spotted it. A glimpse of her eyes turn white as a dog barked at her. "That's it" Sam said.

They sat outside her huge house, waiting on her to come home. Dean looked over at Sam, "Have you checked on Lexie lately?" Sam looked at him and shook his head, "No, she said we would talk in person." Dean smirked. "Come on man. She is the mother of your son. You have to at least call and check on them every once in a while." Sam looked at him, "Yeah, your right. I will call her as soon as we are done." Dean shook his head and looked back out the windshield. "Have you talked to Jade?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. "Yeah, I did." Sam raised his eyebrows, "And?" "I don't know man. When I left, I said nothing would change between us. But that is exactly what happened. We are so far apart, we would be closer if we were on different hemispheres. And honestly, that may be the best thing." Sam looked at him, he knew he should be sympathetic, but he felt nothing. He didn't care. "She is mad because I don't tell her what is going on. What happened that night I turned and went to see her." Dean continued. Sam smirked, "What did you expect. For her to swallow what ever bull shit you feed her." Dean looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "I mean, come on Dean. She knows all about this life. She knows you, better than I do. She is not gonna take nothing but the truth. And you know that. And you wouldn't want anything less." Dean looked back out the windshield as the reporter pulled up. Dean pulled out two knifes. "Game time."

Jade and Lisa sat in the dark, watching the farm house. Jade held up a small GPS. "Ok, I am going to the van and stick this on. I need you to stay back and watch my ass." Lisa nodded. "Got it." she said as she pulled her gun. "If you have any problems, aim for between the eyes." Lisa looked at her shocked. Jade shrugged. "What? I don't care." Jade quietly made her way to the back of the van as Lisa stayed close out of view. The two guards were about 50 yard away on the porch passing a bottle. Jade squatted at the back bumper and placed the GPS. She quietly walked back to Lisa. "That was easy." Lisa whispered as they walked back to the car. "Yeah, almost too easy." Jade said as she sat back in the car.

Sam and Dean quietly moved through the house. Spotting two cats, then following one up the stairs. Into a hidden room. Dean slid the door open and gulps when he sees the cat on a gurney licking blood. They scan the room, blood and body parts everywhere. Then a body hanging from the ceiling, missing a few things. They fly through the air and land in a large empty basin, under the hanging body.

The guys open their eyes, to see the reporter dressed as the god. Tied to large columns. Sam immediately takes a knife from his back pocket and starts to cut at the rope. The god was standing at a table. Dean gags as he watches her pull the tongue from the corpse on the table. She turns and takes a bite. Dean is shocked.

Goddess: "Mmm. I can't wait to taste yours. I mean, I've seen liars, but you two."

Dean: "Point of professional pride." he smiled.

Goddess: "I wouldn't be so cocky, Dean. You know what happens when you build your life on lies. Eventually the truth comes out. So, while you still have your tongue, let's get started." She squatted next to Dean, "How do you really feel about your brother?"

Dean: "Better now, yesterday, I wanted to kill him in his sleep. I mean it is his fault that me and Jade are on the outs. But that was coming sooner or later right. It always does. I thought he was a monster." Dean looked at Sam. "But now I know, he is just acting like me." Sam continues to work on the ropes. "You are covered in blood until you are covered in your own blood. About to die, like now. I told myself I wanted out. I wanted a family. But Sam screwed that up. I couldn't just let him go out alone."

Goddess looked at Sam. "Your turn." Dean could see he had almost cut through the rope.

Sam: "Look, we look after each other."

The Goddess looked at Sam confused. "You're lying. How are you doing that." She stared at him. Dean was pissed. "You don't have a soul. Your not even human."

Sam lunges to her and she knock him back. Dean cut through the rope, grabs a hook and impaled her. Sam got his feet, knife in hand and stabbed her right through the heart. Dropping her to the floor. As Sam takes deep breaths he turned to see Dean with his knife pointed at him.

Dean: "Who are you?"

Sam held up his hands. "It's me, Dean."

Dean: "Your not my brother."

Sam took a deep breath. "Ok, truth. I did watch you turn. But I knew there was a cure, and I knew you could handle it."

Dean yelled. "Handled it, I could have died. I could have killed Jade."

Sam. "I know. But we needed in that nest. And Jade, I don't care. I know I should but I don't."

Dean looked at him shocked and pissed. "And what about Lexie and Bentley."

Sam shook his head. "Nothing. I act like she wants me too. I know I need help. But I am not a monster."

Dean glared at him, taking deep breaths, nose flaring. He pulled back and punched Sam right in the face. Sam fell on the ground. Dean stood over him, grabbed the front of his shirt. Dean punched him over and over. Sam's blood splattered all over Dean's shit, and fist. Sam was not moving. And when Dean could punch anymore. He stopped. Sam was out cold. Dean called Bobby. Then picked Sam up and threw him over his shoulder.

Jade and Lisa were about to leave the farm house when they saw Samuel walk out with his bags. Then the rest of the crew. Then two of his guys escorted some girl out, arms tied and her head cover. "Looks like they are on the move." Lisa said. Jade looked up from her phone. She had been staring at Dean's number for about 20 minutes. Debating whether to call and apolize or not. "They are leaving in a hurry. And they have extra baggage." Jade said as she started the car. She dialed Bobby.

Jade: "Looks like we are going somewhere. Don't know where, but it is in a hurry. And they have a girl, tied and head cover. Put her in the back of the van."

Bobby; "Ok, just stay on them. Have you talked to Dean?"

Jade: "You mean since you were listening in? No, why?"

Bobby took a deep breath, he knew Dean was going to be pissed. "He is bringing Sam here. He beat his ass. He thinks there is something more going on with him. He thinks he is Lucifer. So, I guess we are going to digging in to it here."

Jade ran her hand through her hair. "Why didn't he just tell me?"

Bobby: "I don't know. You stay on them."

Jade shook her head. "No, I have the GPS on them. I will be there in about four hours."

Bobby let out a breath. "Ok, but Dean is going to kill me."

Jade: "That make two of us. Think of the money they are gonna save bury us together."

Bobby: "Smart ass."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Such a dumb ass.

Dean got Sam back to Bobby's, in the panic room, tied to a chair. Sam starts to wake up and realizes where he is. "Dean, don't do this to me!" he yelled as they shut the door. Dean and Bobby walked back upstairs. Cas standing in the Den, looking out the window. "Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked. "I think I know what is wrong with Sam." Bobby and Dean both wait. "Ok, Cas, the silence is your queue to start talking." Cas turned to them, "Right, the longer Sam is without his soul, the less human he becomes." Dean smirked. "You think, Sherlock. I could have told you that." "No, I mean, if it is too much longer, you will not be able to put it back." Dean looked at Bobby then back at Cas. "How long do we got?" "A month, tops." Cas said. Dean shook his head and ran his hand over his mouth. "So, what now?" he asked, looking at Bobby. Bobby shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe meet with Crowley. Find out what he wants." Dean turned and looked out the window. "Yeah, break another promise." He turned back to Bobby as Sam started to yell and bang on the door. "I have to get out of here for a while." Bobby watched as he walked out the door. "He is having a hard time with this?" Cas asked. Bobby smirked. "You think." Cas sat on the sofa. "I will wait with you." Bobby sat at the desk and opened a bottle of whiskey, pouring a glass. "Suit yourself." He handed the bottle to Cas and he took it and turned it up.

Jade and Lisa pulled into the parking lot of the bar. Jade looked around to make sure the Impala wasn't there. "Nice place." Lisa said as they got out of the car. Jade smiled. "Yeah, but al least they have whiskey." They walked and sat at a table in the corner. The bartender recognized Jade as soon as she walked in. One of Bobby's, he thought. He sent a bottle of Jack over, Jade nodded. She had Lisa's phone looking through the pictures Lisa took of the Campbell's loading the girl in the back of the van. "The girl has tattoos, I have seen them before. I know I have." Jade said. Lisa was downing shot after shot. Jade raise her eyebrows as she took a shot. "Something bothering you?" Jade asked. Lisa shook her head, "Just adjusting to this whole thing." Jade smiled, "Yeah, it can be a little much, sometimes." Lisa smiled and took another shot. "Yeah, I haven't even killed anything yet." Jade smiled. "What the hell are the Campbell's up to?" Jade shook her head, "I don't know. But it can't be anything good. Maybe Bobby can find out something." Lisa took another shot and smirked. "And my sex life, that is a whole nother story." Jade smiled. "Or the lack of. We are in the same boat. A month and counting." Lisa smiled, "Well, at least you will be seeing him shortly." Jade smirked. "That doesn't mean I am gonna get laid. He probably isn't gonna be happy to see me. Especially when he finds out we've been stalking his grand dad." she said as she took another shot. She didn't noticed Dean walk in and sat at the bar behind them. Lisa pointed at Jade, "At least your not fucking an angel." she said loudly. Jade nervously looked around and hushed Lisa. As she turned back to Lisa, something caught her eye at the bar.

Dean took a shot, and as he sat his glass down, he heard a familiar voice. "At least your not fucking an angel." He looked to his right, and right into Jade's eyes. Jade turned to Lisa. "Great, let the hell raising begin." Jade stood and her and Lisa tried to make it outside. But she felt Dean grab her arm and help her out the door. He walked her to the Impala and pushed her against the door. Lisa stood a few feet away. "Sorry, I didn't see him come in." Dean looked at Lisa, then back at Jade. Jaw clenched, still holding her arm. "What the hell are you doing here, and with her? What are you two up to?" he asked staring her in the eyes. Jade took a deep breath. "Can we talk about this at Bobby's." she said. He looked at her and shook his head. "Give me your keys." She stuck her hand in her jean pocket and pulled out her keys handing them to him. He looked at Lisa and threw her the keys. "I will follow you." He pulled Jade from the door, opened it and raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. "Get in." She could tell by his body language and voice, this was not the time to argue. She sat in the seat and slid to the other side. He sat and started the car. Followed Lisa out the parking lot. Not saying a word. She stared out the window.

As they pulled up at Bobby's, Lisa went on in. Jade got out of the car and headed for the porch. But Dean grabbed her elbow and lead her to the back of the salvage yard. Neither speaking. He stopped next to an old pick up. He let her go and paced in front of her, rubbed his hands over his face. He put his hands on his hips and stared at her. She stood there, waiting for him to blow. "What are you doing here, Jade?" he said voice steady and calm. She looked at him, "You have to promise me not to freak out." He twitched his jaw and rolled his neck. "Just tell me." he voiced deep and agitated. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "We have been following Samuel." Dean looked at her stunned. "You've been what?" he yelled. She jumped and he begin to pace again. "How long?" he asked. "Since that night you came to the house. After you left I went straight to your motel. Waited for him, then followed him." Dean put his hands on the back of the truck and hung his head. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" She smirked. "No, it was like riding the big rollercoaster at Six Flags. Loads of fun." she said as she smiled that evil smile. He grabbed a wrench from the back of the truck and threw it into the window of a car in front of them. Jade jumped. He glared at her, nose flaring. "Do you think this is a joke? Do you have any idea how much bull shit I am dealing with right now?" She yelled back at him, sling her arms. "No, Dean, I don't know. Because you won't talk to me." He smirked and gritted his teeth. "No, you go that twisted, sweetheart. I've been calling, you don't answer." Then it hit him, "Whoa, wait a minute. You were at the motel that night?" She nodded. "Damn sure was. And guess what, I was at the door when they cured you." He raised his eyebrows, "You have known this whole time?" he asked as he stood toe to toe with her and leaned his face right in front of hers. She tightened her lips and looked away from him. He smirked. "Now look who as nothing to say." She glared at him as he backed off. "I gave you every opportunity to tell me. Explain to me why you came to my house to kill me." He shook his head and rubbed his face. "I didn't come to kill you." She stepped closer to him, "What do you call it?" He stood with his hands on his hips and looked at her. "So, it's your house now?" She swallowed as she realized what she said. He looked away from her and nodded. Then he looked back at her. "Go home, Jade. I don't need you here." He turned to walk away. "Don't tell me what to do, Dean." He turned back to her, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't deal with this right now. I don't want you here." Jade watched trembling as he walked up the stairs. She was pissed. He was not gonna shut her out anymore. "Damn you, Dean!" She yelled and balled her fist and punched it through the truck window. Lisa, Bobby and Cas stood at the window. Lisa covered her mouth and turned to go out there. Bobby stopped her. "Let them do this. They need this." Lisa looked back out the window. "But she is hurt." Cas grabbed her hand, "Dean will handle it."

Dean stepped on the bottom stepped and stopped when he heard the glass shatter and Jade scream in pain. He turned to her as she pulled her arm back out from the broken window. He could see the blood pouring from her arm. He ran to her, taking off his shirt. "Son of a bitch, Jade." he said as he wrapped his shirt around her arm. She pulled her arm away. "I got it. It's fine." He looked up at her. "Your not fine. That is gonna need some stitches." She looked at him, "I said I got it." She walked past him and in the door. He ran his hand through his hair and followed her in. By the time he got in, she had grabbed her bag and went to the upstairs bathroom. The others sat at the table silent. Dean grabbed a bottle from the cabinet. "She is crazy." he said. Lisa looked at him straight face. "No, she is worried about you," Lisa got up and went to the bathroom door. She knocked on the door. "You need any help." she asked. "No, I got it. It is fine." Jade answered back through the door. She put her arm under the water and hissed. She had three wide cuts on her forearm. Lucky she missed her wrist. Lisa turned to go to the bedroom and ran into Cas. He grabbed her arms. "Can we talk?" he asked. She nodded and followed him into the bedroom.

Jade pulled out her phone and called Lexie.

Jade: "Hey, were you sleeping?"

Lexie: "No, just got home from work. How is Sam?"

Jade: "They have him in the panic room. He is quiet."

Lexie: "That is good, he is safe."Jade: "Yeah. I saw Samuel load up a girl in his van. He had her tied and her head covered. I am going to send you a picture. The girl had some tattoos, I know I have seen them before."

Lexie: "That is weird. Yeah, send them to me, I will check it out. You sound tense."

Jade smirked. "Well, my dumbass just put my hand through a window. My arms are gashed. Hurts like a son of a bitch."

Lexie: "Oh my God, what happened?"

Jade: "Well, Dean brushed me off, again. He would rather walk away than just talk to me. Pissed me off, so I punched a truck window."

Lexie laughed. "Yeah, dumbass. Just take a breather and try again. He is as stubborn as you, it may take a few tries."

Jade smirked. "Yeah, I know. Love ya. Let me know what you find out."

Lexie: "Love ya too. I will. Hey, tell Sam, never mind."

Jade smiled. "I know."

Bobby glared at Dean as he turned up the bottle. Dean looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "What? I didn't do it. I'm telling you, she is crazy."

Bobby: "Yeah, crazy worried about you. That girl is trying to help you. Your just to damn anal to let her."

Dean: "This has nothing to do with her. This is between me and Sam. There is nothing she can do."

Bobby: "Listen. That is what she can do. You just have to let her."

Dean rolled his eyes and walked out the back door, sitting on the steps. Bobby went back to the den to look at the pictures Lisa took.

Jade looked at her arm and tilted her head back, letting out a deep breath. "Such a dumbass." she said to herself. She didn't even realize she had done it until she pulled her arm out. It was her right arm, there was no way she could stitch her self. And Lisa had never done it before. She wrapped a towel around her arm and grabbed Dean's t-shirt. She headed downstairs, into the den. She looked at Bobby and he pointed to the back door. She stood at the screen and watched him. He was sitting on the steps, clean shirt. Arms resting on his thighs. Bottle in hand. Just looking ahead. She took a deep breath. He was always the one to give in. Now it was her turn. She just had to do it. He need it.

She opened the screen and walked out the door. He turned up the bottle and took another drink, not turning around. She stood on the porch behind him. "I think I may need a few stitches." she said. He still didn't turn around. "Can't Lisa do it?" he said voice stern. She sat next to him on the steps. "She's never done it before. And she is in the bedroom with Cas. I don't want to hear about their sex, much less see it." she said looking at him. He turned to her, face still stern. He tilted his head to her arm and she unwrapped it. He hissed. "A few my ass." he said referring to the stitches. She wrapped it back up to keep it from bleeding. He stood and held the door for her. She went upstairs to the bathroom as he grabbed his first aide kit from his bag. She had her back to the counter as he dug through the bag. "Sit on the counter." he said as he continued to dig, not looking at her. She hopped on the counter and looked straight ahead. He grabbed her arm and the whiskey bottle he brought with him. She closed her eyes as he poured it on her arm. Holding her breath to keep from screaming. Dean raised his eyes to her. "Ok, I'm done. You can open your eyes." She looked at him and smiled. He got the stitches ready and begin to close the gashes. She watched him. "How come I am always sewing you up?" he asked. She smiled as she looked at him, "Because you are always pissing me off." she said as he looked at her. He stopped for a minute as he looked at her. Damn he missed her smile. The way her eyes light up, the feel of her skin. "What?" she asked. He looked back at her arm as he started to stitch again. "No, what?" she asked again. He smiled and shook his head, "Do you remember the first time I had to do this?" She looked ahead and smiled. "Yeah, that was the first time you told me to get lost. I save your ass and got shot in the process." He laughed, "Yeah, that time." She looked at the floor, "I remember that was the first time we had sex too." Dean looked at her looking at the floor. "Do you regret it?" he asked. She looked at him and shook her head, "No, not for a second." she whispered. He started on the second gash as she jerked. "Sorry." he said handing her the bottle. She turned it up then looked straight ahead. "Do you?" she asked. "No, not for a second." he said back as he smiled. Not another word as he finished up and wrapped her arm. He stood in front of her and put his hands on the counter on both sides of her thighs. He looked her in the eyes. "Tell me why you were following Samuel." She looked at him and let out a deep breath. "Ok, after you left that night, I called Bobby. I was going anyway." she explained. "How did you know where we were?" he asked. She smiled that evil smile, "I turned on the GPS on your phone before you left." He smirked and hung his head. "Anyway, Bobby told me he track Samuel to the same place. Me and Lisa went and when we got to the door, we heard ya'll talking. So, we waited and followed him." Dean looked at her and waited. He raised his eyebrows, "And?" She looked back at him, "We watched him for over a week, at a farm house, way out in the woods. Nothing happened, so, I put a tracking device on the van. But then they loaded up and left. I called Bobby, he told me about Sam, we came here." Dean smirked. "Bobby knew what you were doing this whole time?" She smiled and shrugged. "There is something else." she said. He shook his head, "Of course there is.. What?" "We saw Samuel load up a girl. Her arms were tied around her back and a bag or something over her head." Dean looked at her with his eyes wide. "Really? Uh. That is weird." She grabbed his arms that were still on the counter next to him. "Yeah, I know. And she had these tattoos. I know I have seen them before." He looked at her, "Seen them, where?" he asked. She shrugged, "I don't know. But Lisa took pictures. Bobby is looking into it and so is Lexie." He shook his head. "So, that is covered." He looked at her, "Is there anything else you forgot to tell me?" he asked. She shook her head. "That is all." He kissed her forehead and patted her ass. "Ok, I'm going to check on Sam." He opened the door for her and walked out behind her. As they passed the bedroom they heard Lisa moan. Dean put his hand on her back and pushed her on down the stairs. "Nope, not gonna listen to that." he said.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Remind me.

Jade was in the other spare bedroom, laying on the bed. In her t-shirt and light blue silk panties. She heard Dean come in and felt him sit on the edge of the bed behind her. He took off his boots and pulled off his shirt. He stood and sat his gun on the night stand and took off his pants. She laid on her back, hands on her stomach, looking at the ceiling. He laid on his back, on hand above his head, the other on his chest. He let out a long deep breath. "Sam ok?" she asked. "Yeah, he is awake and pissed, But he is here." he said. They both laid quiet as the radio played that Bobby put in there for when they were there. "Need you know" by Lady Anntebellum played lowly. Neither speaking just looking at the ceiling. Dean cleared his throat. "I didn't want you involved in this. This is mine and Sam's problem." he said staring at the ceiling. She turned and looked at him. "You really have no idea what a relationship is. That means your problems are my problems and visa versa. Did you really think I was gonna just go on with my life and let you deal with this by yourself?" He ran his hand over his face. "I was hoping you would." She smirked as she looked back at the ceiling. "I thought you knew me better than that." she said.

Dean: "I thought I did. I figured if I pissed you off, you would stay away. I was wrong."

Jade: "That never worked before."

Dean smiled as he looked at her. "No, it hasn't."

Jade turned to him on her side and put her hands under her face. "Talk to me."

Dean looked back at the ceiling. "He is so fucked up right now. And apparently the longer he is like this, the less human he becomes. Soon, it won't matter if we get his soul back or not. It will be dead. And I think Samuel wants it that way."

Jade: "I think your right. He is up to something. And it ain't good."

Dean: "Sam watched the vampire turn me. I saw him. He told me he did. I was the ticket into the nest. And I knew I shouldn't come see you. But I figured I was dead, and I wanted you to know, I loved you. But when I got there, your heartbeat and your smell was too much. I had to have you. And when I saw the fear in your eyes, it hit me. What I was doing, I had to get out of there. I didn't come there to hurt you." he said as he looked at her. She placed her hand on the side of his face. "I know. I just had to hear you say it." He grabbed her wrist and brought it to his lips. He gently kissed his initials on her wrist. He looked at her and smiled. "Where is this new tattoo?" he asked. She rolled her eyes as she sat up and tuned on the lamp. "It isn't what you think." She lifted her foot as he raised his head. It was Sam's initials and the date he jumped. "Lexie got one on her left side. His full name and the date. We had to get Lisa a protection tattoo on her neck." He rubbed her foot and smiled up at her. She looked down at him. "We are gonna fix him, Dean." she said. He grabbed her face and pulled her to him. He kissed her lips as she closed her eyes. He ran his tongue across her lips as she parted them. She moaned as she felt his tongue against hers. Tasting the whiskey. She sucked on his bottom lip as she pulled away. He moaned looking at her. She reached across him to turn off the lamp. He grabbed her arm and she looked at him. "Leave it on. I want to see you." he said as "I won't let go." Rascal Flatts played.

He raised up and pulled one of her legs across his lap. She sat straddling him as he hungrily kissed her. One hand on her back the other tangled in her hair, pulling her closer. There lips parted and she kissed down the side of his neck and to his ear. He grabbed the edge of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He bit his lip as he looked down at her firm breast in the light blue bra. He kissed the top of her breast as he undid her bra. She held his head close to her as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She loved the way he touched her, kissed her. He felt the goose bumps on her skin as he licked across her breast. He ran his hands up her back and over her shoulders. Holding her in place. He raised his eyes to her face as he took her nipple between his teeth, teasing her. He slid his hand to her ass as she begin to rock her hips. She cupped his face and pressed her lips to his as he pushed her into him. He used his other hand to pull the sheet from between them. She realized he was naked when she felt his hard dick through her wet panties. She moaned across his lips. He slid his hand across the front of her panties and felt the wetness. He rolled her over and raised on his knees. She looked up at him as he slid her panties off. He stared into her eyes as he towered over her. She bent her knees, feet flat on the bed. He braced his self on his elbow as he softly kissed her. He could feel her hot wetness drip on his tip. She moaned as she felt him rub his dick up and down her folds. He lowered his head next to hers and kissed her shoulder as she rubbed his back. His lips at her ear. "Baby, I've missed you." he whispered. She pressed the side of her face to the side of his. Her lips to his ear. "I missed you too." she whispered. He raised his head and pressed his forehead to hers, still sliding inside her slick fold. "I love you, Jade." he whispered across her lips. She looked him in the eyes, lips barely touching. "Remind me." she said. He pressed his lip to hers as he slowly entered her. There lips parted as she tilted her head into the pillow. He kissed her neck, his hands on the top of her head to keep her from sliding up the bed. "Ummm" she moaned as she felt him fill her. He pulled out to the tip then back in deep, slowly, moaning in her ear. "Uhhh." She wrapped her legs tight around his waist. She laid her hands next her head and gripped his wrist as he thrust slow and hard. "Oh, God." she moaned as she felt him deeper and deeper. Dean's breath was deep and shaky. She felt so good, he missed the way she felt around him so tight. Fitting around him like a glove. He grunted when she rolled them over. She sat up on him and slid back down on him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as she slowly rocked her hips. "Shit" he seethed. He looked up at her and gripped her hips. She held his wrist as she slowly slid her body up and down on hip, rotating her hips. Dean watched her. Her head was tilted back, lips parted moaning. He ran his hands up her sweaty body. She looked down at him. "You are so beautiful." he said as he watched her. She lowered her head to his and passionately kissed him. He gripped her ass and thrusted into her as she rolled her hips. Their lips parted as she moaned. "Yes, don't stop." she moaned across his lips. He tightened his jaw as he looked at her and thrusted harder. He could feel her tighten around him. She begin to ride him harder. He grunted. "Ughhh." He felt his balls tighten. "Baby, that's it." he moaned. She rested her forehead against his. "Dean." she moaned. He thrusted harder. "I know baby. Uh, me too." he whispered across her face. "Oh God. Uh uh." she moaned as he felt her let go. He held her tight and thrusted faster. As she reached her climax, she felt him explode and coat her. "Uhh, fuck, baby, Uhhh" he moaned. He held her tight as he felt her body relax on top of him. Both breathing heavy. He rubbed her back as he felt her body shake. "It's ok, baby." he whispered in her ear. She raised and cupped his face. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him softly. He held her head as he deepened the kiss. Only parting to take a breath. She rolled off him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled the sheet over her. They laid quiet as "Make me believe" Sugarland played.

"I got miles of trouble, spreading far and wide. Bill on the table getting higher and higher.

They just keep on coming, there ain't no end in sight. I'm just holding on tight.

I've got someone who loves me more that words can say. And I'm thankful for that each and every day.

And if I count all my blessing. I get a smile on my face. Still it's hard to find faith.

But if you can look in my eyes, and tell me we'll be alright.

If you promise never to leave. You might just make me believe."

Jade gently rubbed Dean's chest. She loved the way he held her. So close, so tight. Like he would never let anything happen to her. She felt so safe, protected with him. Like nothing bad could ever get to her. He was the wall.

"It's just day to day. Trying to make ends meet. What I'd give for an address out on easy street.

I need a deep margarita to help me unwind. Leave my troubles behind.

But if you could look in my eyes, and tell me we'll be alright.

If you promise never to leave. You just might make me believe.

I used to believe in us, when times got rough.

But lately I'm afraid that even love is not enough, oh."

Dean rubbed his hand up and down her back. Her skin was so soft. He closed his eyes as her perfume filled his nose. He loved the way she fit in his arms. He hated this life. The constant running, fighting, killing. He felt like a monster. But if not for all that, he would have never laid eyes on her. And that was all it took to make him fall in love with her. Made all of it worth it. When he was laying next her, close, still, quiet. That was when he felt real, human, loved. He knew what he had to do to fix all this. Make Sam right. He just hoped she could forgive him. He kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled. He brushed the hair from her face. "We are gonna be alright, baby." he whispered. She kissed his chest. "I know." she said as she laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 I'm taking over this ride.

Lisa opened her eyes as the sun came through windows. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She rolled on her back and looked over to Cas. He laid naked, sheet pulled up to his waist. Staring at the ceiling. She smiled, "Do you ever sleep?" she asked. He looked at her, "No, I have no need to sleep." She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled at him. "You, don't need sex, but you do it." He looked at her, not knowing what to say. She kissed him, "Joke, I was joking." He smiled at her. "I don't know when I will see you again. I am at war at home." She tucked her head to his chest. "I figured that. What exactly does heaven have to fight over. I mean, it is heaven. Peace, serenity all that stuff." Cas took a deep breath. "God is still missing, or hiding, I don't know. Raphael has assembled a band of angels. He wants to be in charge." Lisa rubbed his chest. "And that is bad?" she asked. "Yes, he is absolute. There is no maybe. You obey or he kills. I have learned that is not always the best way. Sometimes you have to be able to bend the rules. As Dean says, "Ride the thin grey line." Not everything is black or white." Lisa propped her head on his chest, "So, what are you gonna do about it?" she asked. He looked at the ceiling. "I am going to assemble my own army. But, that has been a challenge. Not a lot of the angels are willing to go up against Raphael. But, I have managed to gather some. They have been on earth for a while. They are capable of understanding humans and their emotions." he said. "So, you understand human emotion?" she asked. He looked down at her, "Yes, sometimes, I think I actually experience it." She smiled. "Like when we are together?" "Yes." he answered. She smiled and kissed him as she slid on top of him. He tried to raise up but she pushed him back down. He looked up at her surprised at the roughness. She looked down at him and smiled as she rolled her hips and cupped her breast. He raised his hands and tried to rubbed her breast. She grabbed his hands and held them to the bed. She licked his lips. "No, I'm taking over this ride." She said as she raised her hips and lowered on his hard throbbing dick. His eyes rolled as he sucked in a deep breath. She interlaced their fingers as she sat back up and begin to raise her hips and lower them back down. He squeezed her hands as she begin to roughly bounce up and down. She pulled her feet to his sides and sit them flat on the bed, legs bent. Making it easier to rise and fall. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. "Oh shit!" she moaned.

Jade opened her eyes. She heard the faint sound of moans coming from the room next door. She raised her head and looked up at Dean. He was sound asleep. Great, she had to lay there and listen to that. She gently rubbed his chest thinking. The girl with the tattoos, still bothering her. She knew she seen them before. It was driving her crazy. She jumped when she felt Dean snatch her pillow from the other side of the bed and slam it on his head. He growled. She laughed. He moved the pillow and looked at her. "What is so funny? That is not cool." he said as he laid his head back down. "No, it's not. But I'm sure they didn't enjoy listen to us last night. These walls are paper thin." She laughed as he rolled her over and laid on top of her. He kissed her. She moaned and opened her legs, letting him settle between them. He kissed down her neck. She looked at the ceiling has she rubbed his back. He kissed over her shoulder and down to her breast. He lifted his eyes to hers. "I say we drown them out." As good as his lips felt, her mind was preoccupied. Then it hit her. She jumped up, slinging him off of her. He sat up and looked at her. "What the hell." She grabbed her panties and slid them on. Walking around the room gathering her cloths. She sat on the side of the bed. Dean looked at her confused. "What is it?" he asked. She begin putting on her cloths. "I got it." He smirked. "No, you were about to." She rolled her eyes as she stood to pull up her jeans. "No, baby, I know where I saw those tattoos before." She walked to his side of the bed as he watched her. "What? That is what popped in your head while I am kissing you?" he asked. She threw him his cloths. "Get dressed." He growled and started getting dressed. He could still hear Cas moaning. "Great, he is getting off, while I am getting thrown off." She sat in the chair and put on her shoes. He stood and pulled up his jeans. "I am going to check on Sam first." She smiled as she opened the door and headed down stairs. He cussed to his self as he slid on his t-shirt. He banged on the wall. "If I'm not getting any ass, neither are you. Put it up!" he yelled.

He made his way to the panic room. Sam was sitting in the chair, bent over, head hanging. Dean opened the door and Sam looked up at him. Dean stood in the doorway. "Keeping me in here isn't going to make me better." Sam said.

Dean nodded. "Your right. But we can't keep going like this. I can not take it."

Sam: "I know that. Look, I knew if that vamp turned you, we could get into the nest. That's it."

Dean smirked. "Maybe, but from now on, I run the show. I know what you know."

Sam nodded. "Fair enough."

Dean: "And another thing, until we get your soul back. You don't think, don't act. I do the thinking, I tell you how your suppose to feel, you take your ques from me. If you are unsure, you ask."

Sam stood: "Deal"

Dean looked stunned. "You are good with that?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, why not."

Dean nodded and Sam followed him upstairs.

Lisa and Cas were in the den with Bobby and Jade. Jade was at her laptop with Lisa's phone connected to it. Dean glared at Cas and Lisa as he walked in. Lisa smiled and shrugged. "What?" she asked. Jade looked up and smiled when she saw Sam. He smiled back. Bobby raised his eyebrows at Dean. Dean pointed between him and Sam. "We have an understanding." No one said anything, just smiled. Cas looked to the ceiling. "I have to go." Every one looked at him. He smiled at Lisa as she nodded. Then he was gone. Jade was looking at the computer when her phone rang. She put it on speaker, it was Lexie. "You there?" Jade asked. "Yeah." Lexie said. Sam twisted his neck as he heard her voice. "Ok, I think I know who this girl is." she said she pulled the pictures up on the laptop and zoomed in on the tattoos. Dean and Sam leaned over her shoulder as the Bobby and Lisa stood behind her. She moved the curser over the girls arm. "I knew it." she said smiling. "What?" Lexie asked over the phone. Jade looked at Dean, "This is the Gen from our house." Dean looked at the picture. "Are you sure?" She huffed and held her head. "Yes, I am sure. I was about to blow her ass up, but Samuel hit her in the back of head. Him and Christian dragged her out of there. Said they would take care of it." She pointed at the picture, "That is her." Sam looked at Dean. "She saw her." he said. "I be damned. That is her." they heard Lexie say over the phone. "When me and Sam came out of the bedroom, I saw them tote her out. I saw her arm dangling. That is her." Sam looked back at Dean. "That is two." Dean stood and looked at Bobby. "Why the hell would he keep her all this time?" Bobby shrugged. "I'm thinking interrogation." Jade looked at Dean. "That is how he is getting his leads. He keeps one alive and makes them tell him where to find others." Lisa shrugged. "That would make sense. No leg work." Dean looked at Sam. "Looks like we are paying grand dad a visit." Jade looked up at him, "What are you gonna do? Just knock on the door and ask him why he is holding her prisoner." she asked. Sam looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "She's right. He isn't just gonna talk. He is very secretive." Dean was quiet for a few minutes. "Well, I do have a few other questions. Like, if he is walking around soulless. While I am talking to him, you take a look around." Sam shrugged. "Sounds like a plan." Jade logged in to check the tracker. "Looks like they are in Kansas." she said. Sam looked at the computer. "That is the main compound." Jade and Lisa waited for them to head upstairs to pack. Jade looked at Bobby and he nodded.

Dean called Cas and told him to meet them there. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Sam stood at the door. Dean spit and looked at him them bag at his bag. "You ok with this?" Sam folded his arms and leaned on the door trim. "Yeah, I'm just confused. Why would he do that?" Dean packed his things back in his bag. "I don't know. But I knew something was going on. You would too if your weren't robo-Sam." Dean stepped around Sam and to the bedroom. Sam followed. "Your right. Dean, I am tired of this. I am tired of not sleeping, my mind always running. I am tired of not feeling. I know I have a life with Lexie and Bentley. I want it back." he said as he looked at Dean. Dean looked over at him, "Is this you talking? Or is the crap you think I want to hear?" he asked. Sam tightened his lips. "This is me. No acting, no bull shit. I am tired of all of you looking at me like I am a freak." Dean threw the rest of his stuff in his bag and zipped it up. He sat on the bed and took a deep breath. "Ok, Sam. I believe you." He looked over at Sam. "That means we have to talk to Crowley. That is the only option we have." Sam clenched his jaw and nodded. Dean stood and picked up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. "Looks like we are back on the demon payroll."

Jade and Lisa were throwing their things in the car as Sam and Dean walked to the Impala. Sam pulled out his phone and called Lexie.

Lexie: "Hello"

Sam cleared his throat. "Hey, uh it's me."

Lexie smiled. "Yeah, I got that when I saw your name on my screen."

Sam smiled. "Right. How are you and Bentley?"

Lexie looked at Bentley standing holding the edge of the couch. "We are good. He is crawling everywhere. And now he has learned to pull up on the couch and stand."

Sam could hear the excitement in her voice. "Wow, that's cool. Do you need anything?"

Lexie smiled. "No, I'm good. What is going on?"

Sam: "I was hoping when we are done with this Samuel thing, maybe we could stop by. I would love to see you and Bentley."

Jade filled Lexie in on how Sam had been acting the way he thought he should around her. "You think that is what I want you to say."

Sam: "No, look, yeah, I played along with the big happy family thing. But I really did remember things. I just made myself feel like I thought I was suppose to. Look, Lexie, I can't change who I am. Not right now. But me and Dean, we have a plan. And when I am back to the real me, I don't want it to be for nothing. I may not can feel it, but I know in my head, I need you and Bentley."

Lexie stood and looked out the patio door, wiping tears from her face. "We need you too."

Sam took a deep breath. "I will call when we are done."

Lexie: "Ok."

Sam: "Give Bentley a kiss for me."

Lexie smiled. "I will be careful."

Sam: "You too."

Dean was talking to Bobby. "I am still pissed at you." Bobby shrugged. "What's new." Dean shook his head. "Just don't send them anywhere else." Bobby looked at Jade. "She knows what she is doing. We wouldn't know what we know if it wasn't for them." Dean smirked. "Yeah, maybe." Bobby patted his shoulder. "Go, be careful." Dean smiled at him and turned to Jade. Lisa was sitting in the car. Jade was standing on the driver side. Short khaki shorts, white t-shirt, flip flops. She was pulling her hair up in a clip. He walked to her and put his hands on top of the car on each side of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. He licked his lips as he looked at hers. "What? No 'that a girl'." she asked. He hung his head and smiled before looking back at her. "Yeah, ok, you did good. But I still don't like it." He put his hands on her hips. "But it would have been better if you would have let me have one more taste of that sweet ass this morning before you dropped the bomb shell." She smiled up at him and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling his face down to hers. She bit her bottom lip then pressed her lips to his. "Finish this with Samuel, then you can taste all you want." she said as she sat back on her flat feet. He put his hands back on the top of the car and looked in her eyes. "I want you to go home." he said She rolled her eyes and looked away. "Look at me." he said and she turned back to him. "I mean it promise me you are going home. Let us handle it from here." he said. She smiled. "I hear ya." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. She stepped as he opened the door. She sat down and he shut the door. He leaned in the window and looked at Lisa and then at Jade. "I mean it go home." Lisa was quiet. Jade started the car. "I said, I heard ya." He patted the top of the car and headed to the Impala.

Sam and Dean followed them to the main road. Sam looked at Dean. "You think she is really going to go home?" he asked as the girls got on the interstate. Dean drove over the interstate. "I hope so, but I have a feeling I am going to be throwing her over my shoulder and carrying her ass home myself not long after we get there." Sam smiled. "You are probably right." Lisa looked at Jade and raised her eyebrows as they got on the interstate. She caught the look between Jade and Bobby at the house. "Are we really going home?" Lisa asked. Jade looked at her and smiled. "Hell no. I am going down a few exits, then turn around." Lisa smiled. "He will go the back roads all the way. I am going the interstate. I will get there before him, have time to hide out of sight." Jade said. Lisa smiled and turned up the radio. "That's my girl." Lisa said as she laid her head back on the seat.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 I'm not a wait at home kinda girl.

Jade and Lisa sit off the main road, pulled down an abandon driveway. They hiked through the woods and waited out of sight, just at the edge of the road that lead to the compound. "Look, we are gonna have to get close to be able to see what is going on. So, when Dean and Sam get here, we move in close. The guards will be distracted." Lisa nodded as she checked her gun and slid it back in the back of her pants. Both changed into jeans, t-shirts and boots. It wasn't long before they saw the lights of the Impala pulling onto the dirt road. They both quietly made their way over the back fence and to a couple of back windows.

Dean pulled in the gate. "Gramps having a barbeque?" he asked jokingly. Sam shrugged. "It's like this all the time. I told you secretive." They walk into the large main room.

Christian: "Sam! Dean." he smirked at Dean.

Dean fakes a smile. "Hey, Newman. Where's the man?" Samuel walked from the office. "Come on in." Samuel stands behind the desk as Dean stands in front. "I will be right back. Long ride." Sam said as he walked out the door. Dean looked back at Samuel. "Need to ask you a few questions." Samuel looked at him, hands on his hips. "What's wrong?"

Dean: "I need to know what happen the day you got back."

Samuel: "Dean, we've been through this."

Dean smiled. "Ok, well, recap it for my wing man here." Cas appeared behind Samuel. Dean could feel him coming.

Samuel looked at Cas. "This is Castiel?, you are scrawnier that I pictured."

Cas: "This is just a vessel. My true form is the size of your Chrysler Building."

Dean looked at Cas and raised his eyebrows. "First this morning, now bragging." He looked back at Samuel. "You were dead, then what?"

Samuel: "Then I woke up on that ridge. I got nothing to hide."

Dean smiled. "Then you won't mind if Cas double checks." Samuel shook his head. Cas handed him a belt and rolled up his sleeve. "This is going to hurt." Cas pushed his arm inside Samuel chest. Samuel screamed out in pain. Christian ran in with Sam right him. "Whoa, whoa. Everything is fine." Sam said as he grabbed Christian's gun. Dean looked back at Christian. "Just an angel cavity search." Samuel looked up at Christian. "I am fine. Give us a minute." When Christian closed the door, Samuel looked at Sam. "What was that about?" Cas rolled down his sleeve. "His soul is intact." Samuel looked at them, "Why would you think it wasn't." Samuel asked. Dean looked at Sam. Sam gave him the looked that meant he had looked over everything. Dean looked back at Samuel. "Just making sure. What is going on outside?" Samuel grabbed a file from the desk. "Going on a hunt." Cas looked at Dean. "I have to go." Dean looked at him, "You better be tearing the attic up about Sam." Cas nodded as he disappeared. Dean looked back at Samuel. "What kind of hunt?"

Samuel: "Alpha vamp."

Sam: "You found him?"

Samuel: "I think so."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "How?"

Samuel: "I'm that damn good."

Dean looked at him: "That's all I get. "I'm that damn good."

Sam: "Why didn't you call me?"

Dean: "Because of me. He doesn't trust me, especially on big game like this."

Samuel: "No, I just don't know you, like I know Sam." That statement pissed him off. He doesn't know Sam.

Dean smirked and held out his arms. "Ok, you call the shots. I follow your lead."

Samuel: "Since when?"

Dean smiled: "Big Daddy Blood Sucker, I'm in. Whatever you say." Samuel looked at him for a minute and nodded before walking out the door.

Jade and Lisa walked back to the car to wait for them to pull out. "I knew it. He uses them to rat and something bigger." Lisa sat in the driver seat. "That damn good my ass." Jade jumped when her phone went off. "It's Dean." she said as she sent it to voicemail.

Dean stood at the Impala waiting for Sam, trying to call Jade. Voicemail. "Who you calling Dean, that fine ass wife of yours?" Christian said as he stood in front of the Impala. Dean's arms were rested on the top. "None of your business." Dean said. Christian smirked. "Call her back, let her know I will be making it over tonight. I bet she has been feeling really neglected lately." Dean smirked. "Trust me, after last night, she won't be feeling neglected for a while." He smiled and winked at Christian as he sat in the car. Sam got in and shut the door as Dean was watching the crew load up. "I don't trust him. Stay close, see if we pick up on anything." Sam nodded as they followed the van. Christian looked back at Dean before getting in. "Sure you want to come with us, Dean. Accidents happen." Dean smiled. "Don't worry, I got your back." Samuel shook his head, 'Get in." Dean looked at Sam, "That is the first son of a bitch I'm putting a bullet in." he said as he started the car.

Jade and Lisa pulled off the side of the road. "Ok, we are gonna get as close as we can. But we can not let Dean or Sam see us. If something comes at you, use your power, these guns are no good." she said as she put her gun in the back of her pants. "So what are we carrying them for?" Lisa asked. Jade looked at her. "For the humans. I don't trust any of them. If they come at you, one shot between the eyes." They begin to track through the woods. They stop when they see the crew gathered at the van. Going over the plan. Jade signals for Lisa to go one way, she went the other.

Samuel began to assign entry points. Christian, you take flank. Everyone else with me and Sam. Dean you and Gwen wait here and catch any stragglers." Samuel looked at Dean. "Problem?"

Dean: "No sir."

Gwen looked at Samuel. "I get stuck with the reject?" Dean looked at her and raised her eyebrows. The others headed in. She looked back at Dean. "Sorry about the reject thing."

Dean smiled. "I have be called worse, trust me."

Gwen: "I get sick of being left behind. Like I don't know what I'm doing. I think it is because I remind him of his daughter."

Dean smiled. "Yeah. You remind me of someone. She probably feels the same way. But she lets me know about. Speaks her mind like you."

Gwen: "I will take that as a compliment."

Dean smiled. "You should." Then he heard a rustle in the woods behind him. He was still, listening. His head snaps back to the house as the gunshots begin. He turned to the woods. "We are suppose to stay here!" Gwen yelled as he took off.

Dean walked around to the back of the house as the gunshots stopped. Jade was less than a hundred yards away squatted down. They both watched as Christian and Samuel loaded the alpha in the back of a black van. Then it pulled off. Dean stood to go back, but before he could turn, he was knocked to the ground. The vamp growled and hissed in his face. Before he could get his machete, it exploded into pieces. He froze, blood and chunks all over him. He looked around as he stood. Not a sound. He ran back to the front just as Samuel and the rest of the crew walked up. Samuel looked at Dean. "What happened?" Dean shrugged and wiped his face on his shirt. "Loose one. Did you get him?" he asked as he looked back at Samuel. "Yeah. Done." "Where is he? I'd like to pay my respects." Dean said smiling. Samuel jumped in the van. "Too late, already on the burn pile." Dean and Sam walked back to the Impala. "What happened?" Dean asked. They both sat in the car. "Don't know, really. I was swamped at the door. By the time I got out back, they were done." Sam looked at Dean. "What happened to you?" Dean pulled out on to the main road. "One jumped me. Then it exploded. Three guess how that happened and the first two don't count." Sam smiled. "Jade."

Jade and Lisa hurried to the car and got out of there before anyone saw them. "I saw them load it in the black van and it pulled off." Jade said as she drove the Camera like she stole it. "That is two. He is doing more than just hunting." Lisa said. "Yeah, he is." she said as they pulled into a motel. "I will go in." Lisa said. Jade laid her head on the steering wheel. She knew Dean figured out it was her. But she had no choice. She just hoped this out of the way motel was out enough, he wouldn't see them. She called Lexie and told her what happened and to cover for her if he called. She looked up when Lisa got back in the car. They unloaded their stuff and Lisa jumped in the shower first. Jade threw on a hood, pulled the hood over her head and walked across the street to the burger place to grab something to eat.

Dean and Sam drove to the other side of town and got a room. Sam was in the shower. Dean was sitting at on the bed drinking out of the bottle he stopped and got on the way. He was pissed. She lied to him. He pick his phone up from the night stand and hit send on Lexie's name.

Lexie was sitting in the kitchen, ready for work. As he phone rang she knew who it was.

Lexie: "Hey, Dean."

Dean: "Hey, what's up?"

Lexie: "About to go to work. What's going on?"

Dean tightened his jaw. "Lexie, where is Jade?"

Lexie: "She just left. Going to get her hair cut before work. Why? Did you try her cell?"

Dean smirked. "Ok, talk to you later." He hung up the phone. He knew she was lying. He turned the bottle up and took a big gulp.

Jade was drinking a beer when she got the text. "Dean called ur at salon getting hair cut." Jade threw the phone on the bed as Lisa came out of the shower. "Who was that?" Lisa asked. Jade grabbed her cloths and her phone. "Lexie, Dean called. He knows." She headed for the bathroom. "Maybe not. I'm sure she told him something he would believe." Jade looked back at her. "Trust me, he knows. I just hope he doesn't find us until he cools off." Lisa smiled as Jade walked into the bathroom.

Dean was sitting on the bed, nose flaring when Sam came out of the bathroom. Jeans, no shirt, drying his hair with a towel. "What's wrong?" Dean shook his head as he sat back on the bed. Back against the headboard, legs crossed in front of him. He smirked as he turned up the bottle. "She lied, man. I can't remember a time she has ever lied to me. Right to my face, smiling all pretty and sweet, and lying." Sam laughed. "It isn't that bad, Dean." Dean looked at him, "How would you feel if Lexie was out in the woods right in the middle of a vampires nest?" Sam shrugged. "If she knew what she was doing, I would be glad she had my back." Dean smirked and took another drink. The longer he sat there, the madder he got. He grabbed the laptop and was clicking away at the keys. "Gotta" he said as he shut the computer and grabbed his keys. When he got to the door, his back to Sam. "Go easy on her, remember, she did just save your ass, again." Sam said. Dean jerked the door open and slammed it shut.

Lisa had the tv blaring. She was watching the new Paranormal Activity movie she rented. She grabbed her gun when there was a knock at the door. She peeped through the whole and stopped breathing for a second. She slowly opened the door to a very pissed Dean. Dean looked at her, "Where is she?" he asked. "Shower." Lisa said. Dean walked in. "How about you go to the bar across the street and get a drink." he said as he handed her a hundred dollar bill. She didn't need his money, but if he was gonna kick her out she was gonna take it. She snatched the money. "If you make her cry, I will kill you." she said as she walked out. Dean blocked his number and called her phone. Jade got out of the shower and wrapped in a towel. She grabbed her phone and looked at it. Private Number.

Jade: "Hello"

Dean: "Hey, we're done."

Jade opened the bathroom door and walked right into Dean holding his phone to his ear. "Nice hair cut." he said with his jaw clenched. Jade slid her phone from her ear. "Look, I know your mad." Dean paced the room. "Mad, sweetheart, we passed that a few hours ago." She looked at him, "How did you find me?" she asked. He held up his phone. "I GPSed your ass before we left Bobby's. Where you lied to me by the way." She shook her head. "No, I didn't." He looked at her and laughed, the angry fake laugh. "Oh, yeah you did. I told you to go home." She dug cloths from her bag. "Yeah, and I told you, I hear you. I never said, yes sir, I am going straight home. Last time I check I was free and over 21. I don't have to answer to nobody. My daddy has been dead and gone for a long time." He threw his phone across the room, hitting the wall. She jumped and looked at him. "Damn it Jade. That was not me telling you what to do!" She looked at him as she put on her panties then pulling her shirt over her head. "Yes, that is exactly what it was. Because that is what you do. And you think I am suppose to just agree and go along with it." she said as she pulled up her jeans and sit to put on her boots. Dean tightened his lips and shook his head. "Why does it always got to be an argument with you?" She walked to the bathroom and brushed her hair, pulling it up. "It doesn't. You make it one. You pulled me in this a long time ago. You can't just decide when it is time for me to get out." He looked at her and shook his head. Hands on his hips. "I didn't pull you in. Just like now, you just go anyway." She grabbed her makeup bag and went into the bathroom. He walked to the door. "Do you realized what was going on there?" he asked. She looked at him after she put on her eyeliner. "I saw it. Samuel carried the alpha right out the back door, loaded his ass in a van. The van was waiting." He propped his hand on the top of the door facing and watched her put on her mascara and lip gloss. She looked back at him, "I know this is not some fun action adventure. I have lived this for almost four years. I may not know all that you do. And yeah, I may not know how to deal with a lot of it. But I am not stupid. A lot of what I know, is from all those years of research for my uncle and grand dad. But the way I look at it, God gave me, Lexie and Lisa these gifts. He didn't do it for us to sit at home and wait on our men to come home." Dean let out a deep breath and rubbed his face. "I get that. But this isn't just a normal hunt." he said. She waked past him and put her bag up. "No it's not. But something is going on with this whole Samuel thing. Sam isn't playing with a full deck. You can't do it by yourself. Me and Lisa can help." He looked at her and shook his head. "No, I can't let you do this." She looked at him for a minute, then nodded her head. "Can't or won't. I am not a wait at home kinda girl." She grabbed her keys. He looked at her, "Where are you going?" he asked as she opened the door. She looked back at him, "I have had a really fucked up few days. I need a really stiff drink, or two, or twelve." He smirked as she walked out the door. He started to follow her but realized he still hadn't had a shower. He grabbed his bag from the Impala and jumped in the girls shower.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 As long as she kisses where it hurts.

Lisa was sitting at the bar when Jade walked in and sit next to her. The bartender sat down a glass and started pouring. Jade laid a hundred down and looked at him. "Leave the bottle." He took the money and nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do." Lisa said as she turned up the bottle. Jade shook her head, "No, I knew he was coming." Lisa poured another shot. "Where did he go?" she asked. Jade shrugged. "I don't know. I left him in the room. Probably back to his motel. I'm sure him and Sam are working on the Samuel thing." Jade turned the bottle up again. Lisa smiled as she sipped her beer. It looked like she would be the sober one tonight. Jade looked around the bar. A mix of old guys, young college age guys, a few guys in between that had potential. Then the girls, old bar hags, young college girls, then the ones that where just sluty enough to get attention. Then it was her and Lisa. Jeans, boots and T-shirts. Lisa's read, "If dicks had wings, her mouth would be an airport." Jade's read, "Jealousy women do better detective work than the FBI". She turned the bottle up again and shivered. Lisa bumped her shoulder. "It will be fine. Let's just have a few drinks and relax." Jade turned the bottle up again and nodded. "Sounds like a plan." As she sat the bottle down, she saw Dean out the corner of her eye sit next to her. He grabbed the bottle and turned it up. He had took a shower. Her breath hitched as she got a whiff of his cologne. He had on a white t-shirt, fit just right, worn jeans, and hair just the way she liked it. He sat the bottle down and folded his arms on the bar. She grabbed the bottle and turned it up. Lisa shook her head. "What are you doing here?" she asked as he sat the bottle down. "Having a drink. Rough day." he said as he nodded for the bartender. The bartender sat a beer on the bar and Dean handed him, a hundred. "Keep em coming." he said. "Me too. My boyfriend is a jerk." she said as she turned up the bottle. Dean smirked. "My girlfriend is trying to kill me, give me an aneurism." he smiled at her with his bottle to his lips. "So what." by pink played. Lisa smiled. Jade smiled back and they sang along. Dean shook his head and smiled as he brought the bottle to his mouth. Lisa smiled when she saw Sam next to Dean. As the chorus started the whole bar joined in.

"So, so what I'm still rock star. I got my rock moves. And I don't need you.

And guess what, I'm having more fun. And now that we're done, I don't need you tonight.

I'm alright, I'm just fine. And you're a tool, so, so what?"

Sam ordered a beer and laughed. Dean looked at him. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, just, I can't understand why you insist on pissing her off. She could really hurt you man." Dean glared at him, "Ha ha. I'm the one that is pissed." Sam raised his eyebrows. "Maybe so, but she the one drinking straight out the bottle. A pissed woman, in a bar, drunk, I see trouble." Dean looked at him and shook his head. The bartender brought over another bottle. Dean looked at him, "We didn't order that." The bartender pointed to a table of rough necks. Big, tall and tatted up. "It is for the girls." the bartender said before he walked off. Lisa looked at the table and smiled as she poured a shot. Dean looked back at Sam. Sam raised his eyebrows and smiled. Dean shrugged. "No big deal, free whiskey." Sam nodded toward the pool table and Dean followed. Sam set the table as Dean watched the girls. "I tracked Samuel to another warehouse. I am thinking that is where he holds them." Sam said. Dean took a drink of his beer and broke the balls. "Well, tomorrow night we sneak in and check it out." Sam nodded. "That's what I was thinking." Dean noticed the guys that sent the whiskey over were surrounding the girls, talking. Dean glared at them. Sam took his shot. "Chill out, man. She isn't going to do anything. Has she ever. How long has it been for you two?" Dean looked at the table. " Off and on, almost four years." Sam looked at him, "Has she ever cheated? Been with anyone else?" Dean shook his head. "No, she has only been with one other guy this whole time. He was he boyfriend." Sam raised his eyebrows. "And you are worried about that?" he said pointing at the bar. Sam smiled as two girls walked up to the pool table. Dean raised his eyebrows as one of them smiled up at him. Skanky, blonde, breast coming out the top of the small blouses they were wearing. They laughed and talked to the girls for a few minutes, trying not to be rude. The girl that was talking to Sam was getting touchy feeling. She looked up at Sam and smiled, her hand on his chest. "I need to go to the bathroom. You want to join me?" Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at Dean smiling. Dean shook his head and mouthed, no. "Sorry, we are with someone." Sam said pointing at the girls at the bar. The girls looked at the bar then back at Sam and Dean. "Don't know what your missing." the girl said as they walked off. Sam shrugged as he looked at Dean. "Nothing wrong with a little fun." Dean shook his head and smiled as he took another shot. "Look, even though you and Lexie are not together. You are together. You don't want to touch that." he said nodded toward the girls.

Jade and Lisa were getting a little uncomfortable with the rough necks. They had crowded them and getting a little close. Jade looked at Lisa then at the guy standing next to her. He had tried to put his hand on her back a few times. Jade smiled at the guy. "It was nice to meet you guys. But we are with some friends." she pointed to Sam and Dean. Dean started to walk over but Sam stopped him. "Just wait, let them handle it." Dean stopped and watched. The guy looked at Sam and Dean and smirked. "You mean them. They are a joke." he said as he lowered his head to her ear. Jade jerked her head back and glared at him. "Look, I said we are not interested." Lisa sat her beer down and they both turned on the stool to face the guys. The guy looked at his three other buddies and back at Jade. "Do you think you are the only piece of ass in here. Look around, there is a lot better quality in here. Trust me, bitch, you aren't as hot as you think." Lisa knew what was coming next she had worked with her long enough. Jade looked at her and smirked. The guys turned to walk away. "I may be a bitch, but I'm not your bitch, bitch." Jade said as her and Lisa stood. The guy turned around and back handed Jade. "Your not even worth, the bottle I bought." The crowd crowded around them making it hard for Sam and Dean to get through. But when they did, they saw Jade knee him in the crotch, punch him in the face and then straddle him, punching him in the face. Lisa kneed one of the others, and punched another right in the nose. When the first one lunged for her, she grabbed his shirt and used a little of her power to throw him across the room. One guy grabbed her from behind and Sam grabbed him and threw him on a table. Dean grabbed Jade from the first guy. "That's enough. It gets it." Dean told her as the guy stood. He wiped the blood from his mouth and glared at Jade. "You can have her, the slut isn't worth it." Dean punched the guy in the nose. Pulled a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and threw it down on his chest. Jade walked out the door, with Lisa behind her. Dean looked down at the guy on the floor. "It was worth a hundred to watch her beat your ass. But her, she is priceless." Dean walked to Sam at the door and smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. Sam followed him out the door. Dean patted Sam chest as he watched the girls walk across the street. "That was the hottest shit I have ever seen. Did you see her put him on his ass." Sam laughed. "Yeah, I hope you were taking notes. Because you keep pissing her off, that is going to be you next." Dean smiled. "As long as she kisses where it hurts after words, I'm game." Sam laughed as shook his head.

The guys followed the girls into the room. Jade went straight to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Dean followed. "Did he hit you?" he asked as he tilted her face up for him to see. She smirked. "No, he slapped me. Little bitch. What man slaps somebody." she said as she let him look at her face. He felt her jaw, then looked down at her. "It's not broke, but you are gonna have a nice bruise." She turned and looked back in the mirror. "Nothing a little make up won't fix." Dean smiled and stood behind her with his hands on the counter beside her. He looked at her through the mirror. "That was sexy as hell." She rolled her eyes, "That was a normal Friday night at work. Just there, I usually have three big ass linebackers standing beside me. Good to know I still got it." He smiled and kissed her neck. "I didn't need you to save me." she said. He looked up at her and smiled, "I didn't save you, I saved his ass." He kissed her cheek and walked back into the room. Jade followed and smiled when Sam handed her a bag of ice. "Thanks." she said as he smiled. Sam sat on the bed. "I found Samuel. He went to a warehouse on the other side of town." Jade looked at him and Dean. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked. Sam looked at Dean. Dean looked at Jade and shook his head. He knew she wouldn't go home. If she was close he could watch her. "We are going there tomorrow night. We need you and Lisa to help us." Lisa smiled, "Hell yeah, we're in." Jade smiled and stood on her tip toes and kissed Dean.

Dean sit on the other bed and looked at Jade. She knew there was something else. "What?" she asked. Dean took a deep breath. "We are running out of time to take care of this thing with Sam." Jade sat on the bed next to Sam and across from Dean. Lisa look at them confused. Dean continued. "We are going to talk to Crowley. Do what ever it is we need to do." Jade rubbed her hands over her face. "You two just decided this without talking with us." she asked looking at Dean. Dean shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "Look, we have no other option. It is Crowley or we are stuck with robo-Sam. We can't do that. I can't do that." Jade huffed. Lisa looked at them. "Want to fill me in?" Sam looked up at her. 'Crowley is a demon. He knows how to get my soul back. But we have to do something for him in return." Jade smirked. "Demon? More like the new and improved devil. He is running things down in the pit. So what ever he wants done isn't good." Dean looked over at her, head hung. "If you have a better idea, I'm all ears." Jade huffed. "Fine, but we go with you to talk to him." Dean hung his head, "Jade." Sam looked at Dean, "She is right. If something happens, they can fry his ass." Jade looked at Dean and gave him that evil smile. He shook his head, "Fine." He grabbed Jade's bag. "But, you two are staying with us." He walked out the door and threw Jade's bag in the Impala. Sam helped Lisa gather her things. Jade stood outside the Impala door. "Where are we going to do this with Crowley?" Dean looked at her as he opened the driver door. "At our room. It is more off the main room." She threw her keys to Sam. "Don't tear up my car." He smiled and got in. He followed Dean to their room.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Never a doubt.

Dean and Jade made it back to the boys room. Sam went to get another DOUBLE room for him and Lisa. Neither really want to sleep in the same room as Dean and Jade. Sam came back in with the key. "I say we get this shit over with." Dean said. Sam nodded. "I will get everything ready." Lisa grabbed her bag and the room key. "I am going to put my stuff up. I will be right back." she said. She wasn't gone maybe 20 minutes and they were ready to summons Crowley. Sam lit the match. "We ready?" he asked. They all nodded and he threw the match in the bowl. "Why do you think I am at your beckin call?" he asked. They all turned to him standing behind them. He looked at Jade and smiled. "I'm not talking about you Princess." He looked at Lisa and smiled. "And you brought a friend. Nice." Jade rolled her eyes. "Look, we want the details on this job you need done." Dean said as he sat at the table. Crowley sat across from him and Sam. The girls stood behind Crowley. "Jobs. Not just one. There is several." Crowley said. Dean rolled his eyes. "What are they?" Crowley smiled. "Well, I am looking for something. I need a few creatures to help me find it." He pointed to Sam and Dean. "You two are going to bring me the creatures. Aim high on the food chain. They have more info." Dean squinted his eyes and looked at Crowley. "You want us to hunt for you?" he asked. Crowley snapped his fingers, "Bingo. You bring me what I want, I snap my fingers, Sam gets his soul back." he said smiling. Dean tilted his head and looked at him. "You know where Sam's soul is?" he asked. "Yes." Dean looked at Jade. She stood stiff, jaw clenched. Dean rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head. "No, I won't do it. I am not going to hunt demons, or vamps, just for you to torture." Crowley smiled. "Why? It's not like you haven't done it yourself." he said giving Dean a knowing look. Dean shook his head. "No, I will find another way." Sam huffed. "Dean, this is our only option." Dean looked at Sam, " No Sam. We are not doing it." Crowley smiled. "I already have a job lined up. Easy, werewolf." Dean put his arms on the table and looked at Crowley. "I'm gonna say this once. You can take your job and cram it up your ass." Sam sit back in the chair and rolled his eyes. Lisa was on pins and needles, but keep her no bull shit face. Jade was relived. She knew Crowley would get them into some weird shit. Crowley smiled. "Is that anyway to talk to your boss?" Dean's voice raised. "Your not my boss, dickhead." Crowley looked at Dean. He could tell there was no breaking him. He looked at Sam. "You heard him. We are not interested." Crowley looked between the two of them. "Last chance." he said. Dean wiped his hand over his mouth. "No. I've done some shady shit in my time. But I am not doing this." he said pointing at Crowley. Crowley smile, "Suit yourself, you arrogant thug." Crowley said and then he was gone.

They were all quiet for a few minutes as Dean paced. Sam looked at him. "Dean." Dean grabbed his keys and pointed at Sam. "No, Sam. We are not working for another demon." They watched as he walked out the door. Jade looked at Sam. "I knew it was going to be a fuck up situation." Sam stood. "I will go talk to him." After he left, Lisa looked at Jade. "He is one scary bastard." Jade smirked. "You don't know the half of it." Lisa stood and stretched. "I am going to bed. I am beat." Jade smiled as Lisa walked out the door. She laid back on the bed and sighed. She could see the disappointment on Dean's face as he walked out. He thought this would be it. It kinda was. But she knew he would be able to hunt creatures just to turn them over to Crowley. He was better than that. But what she really wanted to know was what Crowley was looking for. She called Lexie and filled her in. "What the hell could he be looking for?" Lexie asked. "I don't know. And why would he need high ranking demons, and other shit to get to it?" Jade asked. "I will look into it. See what I can find out. Ya'll be careful tomorrow." she said. Jade sit up on the bed. "Ok, kiss Bentley for me. I guess we will be home after this." "Sounds good. See ya then." Lexie said then hung up.

Jade laid her phone on the bed and took her hair down. "I love your hair down." she heard. She jumped and stood to see Crowley standing at the foot of the bed. She swallowed hard. "What are you doing here? We've already told you no." He smiled at sat in the chair. "Dean told me no. And he didn't listen to the consequences." Jade folded her arms on her chest. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked. He tapped his finger on the table. "Dean and Sam may not do this. But you and the other Princesses are." Jade looked at him. "Like hell we are." He laughed. "Do you like having Dean around? I mean, you two do have earth shaking sex. Trust me, we feel it." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. She didn't know what to say. He propped his feet on the table and put his hands behind his head. "Look, here's the deal. You girls are going to do this, or not only will I lock Sam's soul so far away. I will send both of them back to hell. And I can guarantee you won't get their ass out. I can do it with a snap of my fingers. Never see them again." She smirked. "I could blow your ass to a million pieces." He smiled. "Not anymore. I have juiced up some." Her nose flared and her hand trembled. She was pissed. She held her hands up. Nothing. She lat her hands fall to her side as he laughed. "So, what is it going to be Princess. My job or lover boy?" Jade looked away as the tears filled her eyes. Dean was going to kill her. But she couldn't let him go back to hell. Him or Sam either one. She looked at him as tears rolled down her face. Face clenched and hands trembling, she nodded. He raised his eyebrow, "Is that a yes?" he asked. She glared at him, still crying. "Yes. How many do you want?" Crowley stood and pulled at news paper from his coat. "You bag me a love alpha, you get Sam's soul. This is all the information you need." Then he was gone.

Sam found Dean at the diner down the street. He sat in the booth across from him. Dean looked up at him as he ate his burger. "I'm sorry, Sam. I can't do this." Sam looked out the window. "I know. But what are we going to do?" Dean shook his head. "I don't know. But I do know, demons bone you every time." Sam looked back out the window. "We can't just throw it out the window. Keep it as an option is all I'm saying." Dean shook his head. "I'm not punching a demon's clock, Sam." Sam looked at him and nodded. Then his phone rang. Sam looked at the phone as he stood. "Lexie, I need to take this." Dean nodded as Sam walked out. "Hey."

Lexie: "You busy?"

Sam leaned on the Impala. "No, just talking to Dean."

Lexie: "Yeah, I just talk to Jade. So, no go on the Crowley?"

Sam: "No. Dean wants no part of. He is probably right."Lexie: "I can't blame him. You spend your whole life fighting demons, it's kinda hard to play with them." she said before she realized that is what Sam done with Ruby. She quickly changed the subject. "When you get through with the thing tomorrow night, are you coming by?"

Sam smiled: "I was planning on it. Did you change your mind?"Lexie: "No, I'm kinda tired of being her by myself."

Sam: "I will be there as soon as we are done."

Lexie smiled. "Ok, be careful." Sam: "You too."

Dean walked out carrying a bag. "I got the girls something. Let's go. I am beat." They got in the car and headed back.

Jade jumped when she heard a tap on the door. She looked out the peep hole and let out a sigh of relief. Lisa smiled as Jade opened the door. "I forgot my phone." she said as she walked in the door. But stopped when she saw how white in the face Jade was. "What is it?" she asked. Jade sat at the table. He head resting in her hand that was propped on the table. "I got a personal visit from Crowley." Lisa sat at the table. "About?" Jade looked at her. "Either me, you and Lexie bring him a alpha, or he sends Dean and Sam back to hell." Lisa looked at her shocked. "Can he do that?" Jade smirked. "Apparently he can. I tried to blow him up, nothing." Lisa sat looking at Jade. "So, what are we going to do?" Jade felt the tears fall down her face. "I can't let them go back. They don't deserve that." she wiped the tears from her face. Lisa grabbed her hand. "Then it is settled. We do it." Jade looked at her. "I hate to drag you into this." she said. Lisa smiled and looked at her. "You didn't. I can walk away. It is just a lot more fun kicking ass with you." Jade smiled as she wiped the tears from her face. Lisa looked at her as they heard the Impala pull up. Jade looked at her panicked. "They can't know." she said as she went to the bathroom. Lisa nodded, grabbed her phone and walked out the door. When she got outside, Dean handed her a bag. "Burger and fries." he said. Lisa smiled. "Thank you." Sam held their door open as she pulled fries out of the bag.

"Hey, baby. I brought you something to eat." Dean yelled as he shut the door. Jade washed her face and walked out. "Good, I'm starving." she said as she sat at the table. He looked at her. "Are you ok?" he asked. She smiled and leaned to kiss him. "Yeah, I'm good." He kissed her and sat on the bed taking off his boots and t-shirt. He stood and pulled off his jeans. Then turned on the radio next to the bed as he laid on his back. Pulling the sheet to his hips. "Let me go" 3 doors down played. Jade sit with her back to the bed.

"One more kiss could be the best thing. One more lie could be the worse.

And all those thoughts are never resting. And your not something I deserve.

In my head there's only you now. This world falls on me.

In this world there's real and make believe. And this seems real to me."

Dean looked at her, he knew something was wrong. She was too quiet. "I like this song." he said. She nodded without looking back. "Me too." she said as she picked over her food.

"You love me but you don't know who I am. I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand.

You love me but you don't know who I am. So let me go. Let me go."

She turned off the light and walked to the other side of the bed. Sliding out of her pants. He held the sheet back for her to get in. She laid her head on his arm. She snuggled tight to him as he kissed her forehead.

"I dream ahead to what I hope for. And I turn my back on loving you.

How could this love be a good thing. I don't know what I'm going through.

In my head there's only you now. This world fall on me.

In this world there's real and make believe. And this seems real to me."

He laid his hand on his chest. She slid her hand to his and inter laced there fingers. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her hand. She felt the tears fill her eyes again. Dean always told her, demons know what you weakness is. They play on it. He was right. Crowley knew exactly how to get to her. Dean. He was her weakness. Just like she was his. He would do what ever it took to keep her safe. And she was going to do what ever it took to keep him out of hell. Even if when he found out. He left and never looked back at her again. But in her mind, at least he would be safe. And if she had to lose him to keep him safe. Then she would have to deal with that when that time came.

"And no matter how hard I try, I can't escape these thinks inside I know. I know.

When all the pieces fall apart, you will be the only one who knows. Who knows."

Dean felt a tear fall on his arm. He let go of her hand and put his hand on her chin. He tilted her head. She looked in his hazel eyes. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked. She smiled. "I am just exhausted." she said. "Does it have anything to do with me telling Crowley no?" he asked. She softly ran her thumb across his lips. "No, you did the right thing." she said. He looked back at the ceiling. "I hope so. I just can't do this, Jade. It is the same as working for Lucifer. There has to be another way. And I am going to find it." he said. Man, did she love this man. She just hoped he knew how much. With out ever knowing what she was about to do. "Hey, instead of us going with you and Sam. I think we are going to head home. Wait for you." she said as she rubbed his chest. He turned his head to her. "Are you sure?" he asked. A few hours ago, they were fighting because she wouldn't to go home. Now she wanted to. "Yeah, Lexie is probably going crazy." Then he realized, she was terrified of Crowley. She just need to feel safe. He tilted her head back up to him. "Ok, I can deal with that." he said as he smiled at her. He pressed his lips to her. Softly massaging her lips. As their lips parted she looked in his eyes. "You know I love you, right?" she asked. He smiled. "Never a doubt." he said as she laid her head back on his arm. He rubbed her back. "I love you, Jade." She smiled as she closed her eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 I hate to be away from you.

Jade rolled over and looked at the clock on her phone. 6am, she had been awake for hours. She looked at Dean and smiled. Sound asleep. She slowly got out of bed and slid on her jeans. She picked up her phone and texted Sam. "Are you awake." it read. It wasn't but a few seconds her phone vibrated as she put on her shoes. "Yeah, why?" Sam texted back. "Meet me outside." she texted as she grabbed her purse and keys. She waited by her car as Sam walked out of his room. He looked at her confused. "What's wrong?" he asked. She opened the driver door as he rested his arms on the top of the car on the other side. "I need you to take a ride with me." He raised his eyebrows as he opened the door and sat down. He looked at her as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Care to tell me where we are going? Or better yet is this gonna have Dean ready to kill me?" he asked. She smiled at him. "No, how are ya'll paying for things? You haven't had time to hustling." she asked. He shrugged. "Credit cards. Why?" he asked as they pulled into the bank. "He's not using the one I gave him. I checked." she said as she pulled to the ATM. "Well, they aren't ours, well, not really. He isn't gonna use yours." he said. She stuck her card in the machine. "Yeah, I know. But I was thinking, if we are tracking Samuel, he may be tracking ya'll. It just seems to me, he knew ya'll were coming the other day." she said as she stacked cash in his lap. He raised his eyebrows as she withdrew over and over. "He isn't gonna take this." Sam said. She looked at him and smiled. "I know that too. That is why I'm giving it to you. You just have to figure what you are gonna tell him when he asked where you got it." she said as she made one last withdraw and put it in her purse. Sam counted. He looked back at her. "This is 5 grand." She pulled off, "If you need more, just call me." He looked back at her after he put the money in his front pockets. "You aren't going with us?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, we are gonna head back home. Lexie is going crazy, I'm sure. And I don't want Dean to have to worry about us." Sam raised his eyebrows, "Since when? I'm mean, Lexie is getting a little lonely, but you raised so much hell about being here." She raised her hand. "Look, I just want to go home." she said getting agitated. She hated lying. Sam nodded. "Ok, but I hope you know what your doing, what ever it is." he said as he looked at her. He knew she was lying, but she had to have a good reason. She pulled into a diner. As they got out, she stopped him. "One more thing. I need you to block the GPS on his phone." Sam looked at her and rolled his eyes as he looked away. Jade grabbed the front of his shirt. "I wouldn't ask you if I really didn't need you to do this." she said looking up at him. He looked back at her, hands in his pockets. He could tell by the look in her eyes, she hated to ask. He let out a deep breath and nodded. "Under one condition. You call if you get in trouble. I'm not gonna ask what you are doing. But it must be important. But if you get in a jam, you call." he said. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He hugged her back. "I mean it, Jade." he said as they pulled away. She smiled, "I promise." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked in the diner.

Cas stood in the corner of the room, watching Lisa sleep. He could hear her heartbeat, steady and strong. He didn't know what it was about her. He was experiencing things that he had never felt before. He did feel regret sometimes, when he could help Dean with Sam. He felt loyalty to the boys. But never anything like this with her. And it wasn't just the sex. No matter what was going on in heaven, he could watch her and his mind would clear, his body would relax. Just by watching her. He loved her. And that caused him regret. Regret that she was sucked right in the middle of the chaos with Crowley. But he knew it had to be done. He heard the lock on the door. He took one last look at her and disappeared as Sam walked back in. Sam looked around as he sat the coffee and food on the table. He looked back at Lisa as she groaned and sat up in the bed. Rubbing her eyes with her hands. "Damn, man do you ever sleep." she said as she opened her eyes and blink. "Sorry, did I keep you up?" he asked as she got out of bed and stretched. She sat at the table and grabbed a cup of the coffee. "I thought I saw you doing sit ups in the middle of the night. What the hell was that?" she asked as she sipped her coffee. Sam grabbed his toothbrush and walked into the bathroom. "I work out when I can't sleep. I tried to be quiet." he said as he started brushing his teeth. "When was the last time you slept?" she asked. He rinsed his mouth and shrugged as he walked back to the table. He opened his laptop. "Uh, when we were at the girls house. That is the only time I sleep." Her eyes widened. "Wow, you really are like a robot." she said as she ate. Sam smiled. "I guess so." She looked at him, "So, the only time you sleep is with Lex?" she asked. He thought for a minute. "Yeah, I guess so." "So, how are things with ya'll?' she asked. "I'm not sure. The last time I saw her, she didn't want to see me again until I get my soul back. I can't blame her. It has to be hard, having a relationship with somebody that doesn't remember or feel it." he said as he was looking at the computer. "You really don't remember?" she asked. He propped his hand on his thigh. "I remember some of it. It's like I know how I should feel, and I actually remember something every time I am with her. But I just don't feel it. I want to. I know there is something unbreakable between us. My head knows it, but it's like the signal gets blocked before it gets to my heart." he explained. She nodded. "That makes sense." Sam raised his eyebrows, "You are the first person to say that." She shrugged, "I mean, if you soul is missing, then you don't have an emotion either way. Sorta like Cas." He looked at her and laughed. "Yeah, I never thought about it like that." They were quiet for a few minutes. Sam cleared his throat. "So, you and Cas uh?" he asked. She automatically smiled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I'm sorta in the same boat as Lex. I am sleeping with someone that doesn't have the ability to have an emotional attachment. Which normally would be fine with me. But, I'm starting to really like him. Just my luck." she said as she faked a smile. Sam smirked. "I guess you and Lexie are dealing with the same things. But don't count yourself out yet with Cas. He is more human than you think." She looked at him. "What do you mean?" "The last year he has spent a lot of time with me and Dean. Sometimes I actually think he does feel things. He just doesn't know what it is sometimes. There must be something between the two of you. He keeps coming back." She smirked. "Yeah, it's called sex." Sam stood and begin to pack his things. "Nah, it's more than that. Trust me, not that he didn't enjoy it. But he could get that anywhere. But he comes back to you." he said. She stood and walked to the bed and grabbed clean cloths from her bag. "Like you and Lexie." He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, like me and Lexie." What he didn't tell her was that he had been with several women the first few months after he got out. Random chicks he met in the bars. But no one since he followed Dean that first time and saw Lexie.

Dean was in the bathroom when Jade came back in the room. He looked around the door as she sat the coffee and food down. "I was wondering where you were. I tried to call you." She smiled back at him, "Yeah, I was getting out of the car. My hands were full. I brought breakfast." She sat at the table. He leaned and kissed her before sitting down. He begin to eat. She just picked over her food. "So, do you have a plan for tonight?" she asked him. "I am gonna call Cas. We could use his angel mojo. Just in case we run into some trouble." he said as he filled his mouth. She smiled. "I mean, if you find what your looking for." He shook his head as he swallowed and took a drink of his coffee. "No really. But I'm sure I will come up with something. I think better under pressure." he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. She smiled as she moved her food around. "I'm sure you will." He looked at her plate. "What's wrong? You haven't even took a bite." She looked up at him as she put down her fork and grabbed her coffee. "Nothing, I'm good. Just not hungry. My stomach is a little upset." He shrugged as he finished eating. She stood and dug through her bag. "What time are ya'll leaving out?" she asked. He wiped his mouth and grabbed his phone. "Hey, we are gonna leave in about a hour. Sound good?" he asked Sam over the phone.

Sam: "Yeah, fine with me. You need a minute?" he asked. Knowing what Dean was hinting around to.

Dean smiled as he looked at Jade. "Yeah."

Dean hung up the phone. He stood behind Jade. Nothing but his jeans undone, hanging on his hips. She smiled as she felt him slide his arms around her waist and rest his hands on her stomach. He pushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck and should. She tilted her head. "You don't have but a hour, you need to pack." He smiled and ran his tongue up her neck and to her ear. "I don't need but five minutes to pack, that leaves fifty five to make you scream." She smiled as he slid one hand to her crotch and cupped her through her jeans, the other pushed her back on him. She laid her head back on his chest. She wrapped one arm around his neck as the other slid down her body and rest on top of the one between her legs. She grinded against him as he licked and nibbled her neck and ear. The harder she grinded the harder he pressed his hand against her center. He moved his hand from her stomach to her breast. She moaned as he cupped and squeezed her breast through her t-shirt. She slid her hand from his neck and between them. She slowly slid her hand into his pants. He sucked in a deep when he felt her wrap her hand around his throbbing dick. She slowly stroked him as she rubbed her ass up and down against him. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid his hand into them and into her silk panties. She turned her head and kissed him. Sliding her tongue into his mouth and roughly massaged his. She let out a shaky breath across his lips and squeezed his dick as she felt his finger glide across her clit. She slid her hand inside her pants and pressed his hand against her hot center. "Shit, baby." he whispered against her lips as she stroked him harder. "Uhhh" she moaned as he dipped one finger inside her. She pulled her hand from her pants and pushed her jeans and panties to the floor. He massaged her clit as she stepped out of her jeans. She gasped as he added another finger and curled them. "Umm, so wet and tight." he whispered in her ear. He massaged her clit as he slowly pumped his finger in and out. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She turned to him and smiled. He looked down at her and bit his lip. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He slid his hands to her back and unsnapped her bra as she slid his jeans and briefs to the floor. He cupped her ass and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist while wrapping her arms around his neck. She gasped as he pushed her back against the wall. She took his lips and roughly kissed him. He pressed the palm of his hands to the wall as he felt her raise her hips and slowly slide down on him. He moaned as he felt his self slide in deeper. "Uhhh" she moaned as she felt herself adjust to his thick dick. He pressed his forehead to hers and stared into her eyes as she begin to lift her body just a little and lower back down. "Baby, that feel so good." his voice deep and husky. His breath shaky as she raised a little more. His hands still on the wall. She controlled the pace, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. She moaned as she picked up the pace. "That's it, baby." he growled as he grabbed her hands and held them to the wall. He pressed his lips to hers, wildly kissed her. He bit her lip as he pulled way and looked down as she lifted off to the tip. He thirsted back into her hard. She pressed her head to the wall and closed her eyes as a breath escaped her. She gripped his hands tighter as he thrusted harder. She let out a loud moan as he slammed into her. He lowered his head to her shoulder and bit down on her neck. She felt so good. Tightening around him. "Baby, don't stop, please." she moaned between thrust. He pressed his lips to hers, her moans filling his mouth. "Does it feel good, baby?" he asked as their lips parted. "Yesss" she moaned. He pressed his lips to her ears, "Show me. Cum for me, baby." he whispered. He felt her legs tighten around him and her body quiver. "Uhhh, uhhh." she moaned. He groaned in her ear as he felt her release. He let go of her hands and she wrapped them tightly around his neck. He thrusted harder. "Ohhh shit" she moaned in his ear. Before she could come down, he turned and laid her on the bed. She gasped as she felt him slide out of her. She opened her eyes and watched him sit on his knees between her legs. He grabbed her hips and lifter her. He slowly slid back into her, watching her gasp. "You didn't think I was done with you yet, did ya?" he asked as he stilled. She looked up at him and smiled. He sat her ass on his thighs. She slid her hands above her head and tightly gripped the sheet as he thrusted hard and slow. He watched as she closed her eyes and parted her lips. He slid his hand up her body and ran his thumb across her lips. She ran her tongue across her dry lips as he let his hand slide down her neck, between her breast. He loved to watch her, touch her. As he thrusted harder and faster he felt his balls tighten. He was close. He threw his head back and moaned. "Fuckkkk." She felt so fucking good. He wasn't gonna be able to hold off much longer. He slid his hand to her clit and massaged her. She clenched the sheet tighter and pushed her hips toward him. "Oh God, yessss." she moaned as he massaged her clit faster with his thumb. She looked up at him as she licked her lips. He tightened his jaw and groaned. "I'm gonna cum, baby." he said through his clenched teeth. She raised up on her elbows. "Me too, don't stop." she said as she grabbed his neck and pulled his lips to hers. Roughly kissed him as she bounced her hips with his thrust. She let her head fall back as she lost it. "Ohhhh" she moaned. The grip on her hips tightened as he exploded and raised his head. "Ummm, Grrr. Fuckkk" he moaned as he filled her. He thrusted a few more times as his dick twitched inside her. She tightened around him, pulling every last drop from him. He lowered his head and gently kissed her neck and across her breast. Moaning as he tasted the salt from his sweat dripping onto her. She slowly laid back on the bed as he ran his tongue across both her nipples. She cupped his face and brought his lips to hers. Moaning as she softly kissed him. He laid on her, propping up on his elbows. He ran his hands through her hair as she rubbed his back. "Umm" he moaned as he felt her still spasm around him. "I hate to be away from you." he said as she smiled at him. "But, moments like this make it worth it." He softly kissed her as he slowly slid out of her. She let out a shaky breath across his lips. He rolled on his side as she laid her head on his arm and slid one leg across his. He looked at her and smiled. "That made up for leaving me hanging at Bobby's the other morning." he said with a cocky grin. She smiled and kissed him. "You sure you don't want to go with me and Sam?" he asked. She felt a huge lump in her throat, like she couldn't breath. "Nah, I need to get back home." she said. He felt her start to tremble. "You are shaking, baby. Are you sure your ok?" She looked in his eyes. It killed her to lie to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just cold." she said as she climbed out of bed. He looked up at her. "If something is.." he tried to say. But she looked at him, "I said I was fine." she said and quickly realized that she was almost yelling. She grabbed her cloths from her bag. She smiled and leaned down and kissed him. "I'm just tired, baby. That's all." He looked at her. "Ok, your fine." he kissed her. She stood. "I'm going to shower." He stood and followed her. She turned and looked at him and smiled. "You haven't had enough?" she asked. He wiggled his eyebrows as he turned on the water. "Of you? Never." She smiled as she looked at him. She loved everything about him. His sexy, hazel eyes, the freckles across his nose. His plump pink lips, broad shoulders, rock hard chest and tight abs. His perfect ass, thighs, and his long thick manhood. She was biting her lip as he looked back at her. He stepped in the shower and held the curtain back for her to get in. He grabbed the soap and washcloth as she stood under the water. She closed her eyes as she felt him wash her back. She knew she couldn't live without feeling him touch her, kiss her, look at her. She couldn't live without him.

Dean and Jade were packing the last of their things when Sam and Lisa knocked and walked in. "We ready to go?" Sam asked. Dean grabbed his duffel. "Yeah." He carried his bag to the car. Lisa grabbed Jade's keys and loaded her stuff. Sam looked out the door and saw Dean digging in the truck. He looked back at Jade. "I blocked the GPS on your phone. Remember, call if you need to." She smiled as she zipped her bag. "Promise, thank you." she said as Dean walked back in. Sam walked out as Dean grabbed Jade's bag and held the door open. Lisa got in the driver seat of the Camera and Sam sat in the passenger seat of the Impala. Jade wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and he leaned his head to hers and softly kissed her. He whispered, "I love you." across her lips. She looked up at him, "I love you, more." she said. He patted her ass. "We will see about that." as he gave her that cocky smile. She sat in the Camera as he opened his door and looked back at her. "Call me when you get home." She smiled. "I will." She watched him sit in the car. "Ready?" Lisa asked. Jade slid on her sunglasses. "No, not really. But I am going." she said as they pulled out of the parking lot. All she wanted to do was get this job done. Get Sam soul back, and things get back to normal. Or what was normal for them.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Your looking for Purgatory.

The girls stopped by Bobby's to pick up a few things. It was closer than going to the lake house. As they pulled in front of the house Jade text Dean. "I'm home. Going to sleep. Be careful, love ya." She go out and her and Lisa walked up on the porch. Jade tapped on the screen door. "Come on in, it's open." Bobby said through the open door. Jade opened the door and saw Bobby sitting at the desk in the den. He looked up at them as they sat on the couch. "What's with all the werewolf questions?" Jade looked at Lisa then back at Bobby. "We think we found one." Bobby looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "And how did you hear about this? I didn't give it to you." he asked. Jade swallowed. "Just found it." Bobby looked between the girls then sit back in his chair. He knew she was lying. "You want to try that again?" he asked, letting her know he didn't believe a word of it. Jade took a deep breath, "Ok, but you can't say a word to anybody." Bobby rolled his eyes, "I don't like where this is going. Fine, go ahead." Jade looked at Lisa and Lisa nodded. "Crowley, he found it." Bobby stared at her, "I thought the boys decided to pass on the Crowley thing?" Jade looked at the floor. "They did. So we are gonna do it." Bobby sat up in the chair and crossed his arms on the desk as he glared between the two of them. Jade stared at the floor, Lisa looked terrified. "You what?" he asked. Jade looked up at him as the tears filled her eyes. Bobby wiped his mouth with his hands as he looked out the window. "He left me no choice." Jade said as the tears rolled down her face. Bobby looked back at her. "He used the boys." he said as Lisa nodded. "Yeah, either we do this or he send them both back to hell." Bobby shook his head as he looked at the desk. Bobby looked back up at them, "What do you have to do, exactly?" he asked. Jade leaned over and propped her arms on her thighs, hands inter laced between her knees as she looked out the window. Lisa handed Bobby the newspaper article from Little Rock, Arkansas. "We have to catch a alpha werewolf and bring it back to him." Bobby threw the paper on the desk and huffed. "An alpha, you two are going after an alpha? Are you two out of your minds?" he yelled. Jade jumped. Lisa let out a deep breath. "He said as soon as we bring him an alpha, Sam gets his soul back. We're done." Bobby looked at her with wide eyes. "And you believe that?" Jade held her arms out as she stood, "What else were we suppose to do? Please tell me, because I will do it." she yelled as tears still rolled down her cheeks. "Don't you think I would have said no, if I thought for one second he was bluffing? If Dean finds out he is going to kill me. Crowley left me no other option." Bobby looked at her and let out a deep breath, "Sorry, just trying to process how deep in shit we are." He looked at the paper. "Looks like we do have a werewolf." he said as he rubbed his forehead. He looked at her and let out another deep breath, "If it isn't them two idjits, it's you girls. You are driving me right to my grave." He stood, "Come on. I've got what you need."

Dean felt his phone vibrate, message from Jade. Sam looked at him, "About time, if you looked at that thing one more time, I was going to throw it out the window." Dean slid it back in his pocket. "They made it home. I tried the GPS but it isn't working." he said as they watched the warehouse. "Um, must be something wrong with her phone. Did you get a hold of Cas?" Sam said as he looked out the window. He knew what was wrong with it. He blocked it before they left that morning. "No, it's just you and me." Dean said. Sam tapped Dean's chest as they saw the guards walk around back. They got out and quietly walked around the opposite side of the building. They waited for them to go inside and walked to the door. Dean looked at the blood smeared on the door. "Locked the place down with dead vamp repellent. Smart." Sam looked around as Dean open the door. They made their way through a couple of long hallways and to a cracked door. Then they heard Samuel. Dean looked inside and saw the alpha vamp from his visions, tied to a chair in a cage. Something on his head with wires connected to it.

Samuel: "Where is it? Answer the question. How do I find it?" They watched as Samuel lifted a switched and electricity ran through the vamp.

Vamp: "Ouch, stop. That hurts." he said as he laughed.

Samuel: "This is club med, compared to what we have planned for you. I've got all the time in the world."

Vamp: "That makes two of us." he laughed and scratched his long nails on the arm of the chair as he watched Samuel walk out another door. The vamp looked to the other door and smiled. "Are you two gonna hide all night. Come on out, boys." Samuel looked behind him. Dean and Sam looked at each other then stepped in the door. "How can I help you?" the vamp asked as the boys stood in front of the cage.

Dean: "Well, we have some questions for ya, skippy, since your going nowhere fast." The vamp laughed. "Don't be so sure."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Yeah? Locked down pretty tight. And with all the dead man's blood rushing through your veins, not sure you got enough juice to fire up that psychic bat signal of yours, do you?"

Vamp: "True, not enough juice for that, Dean."

Dean smirked. "Didn't know we were on a first name basis?"

Vamp: "Of course we are, your were one of my children, for a short time. Tell me, did you like it?"

Dean grabbed the switch, "I'm asking the question, fright night." Then he pushed the switch as the electricity ran again.

The vamp barely flinched. "We were what you were afraid of as you gathered around the fire. Now you think you can hurt me?" he asked sarcastically. Sam peek around the door as the lights flickered. "I have all night boys. Besides, I will happily tell you what ever you want to know."

Dean looked at him "Why?"

Vamp: "Why? Because soon I will be knee deep in your blood, sucking on your marrow."

Sam: "So, you really are the first one?"

Vamp: "The very first."

Sam: "Well, you made you?"

Vamp smirked. "We all have out mother's, don't we?"

Dean: "What does that mean? And what's with the big surge of vamps?"

Vamp: "We are going to war."

Sam: "Is that why Samuel brought you here?"

The vamp smiled at Sam and sniffed. "You smell odd. You have no soul. How does that feel? Do you feel empty?"

Dean: "We are asking the questions."

Vamp: "The funny thing about souls is when you die, you either go up or down. But what about things like me, where do we go?"

Dean tightened his jaw. "Answer the question."

Vamp: "I am trying to. When us freaks die, where do we go?"

Dean shrugged. "Legoland?"

Vamp: "Little rusty on our dante, boys?"

Sam: "Purgatory."

Dean looked at Sam then back at the Vamp. "Purgatory? That's real?"

Vamp; "Of course, full of the soulless filth like me. The question is where is it? And that is what your kindhearted grand daddy is trying to beat out of me."

Sam: "He brought you here to find out where Purgatory is?"

Vamp: "I keep telling him, I don't know." he said smiling.

Sam tightened his lips and rolled his neck. "You know exactly where it is. Why does Samuel want to know?"

Vamp: "He doesn't care. He just does as he is told."

Dean shook his head. "Well, if he is kermit, whose hand is up his ass, pulling the strings?"

The boys turn when they hear a gun cock. "Howdy boys."

Dean: "Wow, I have seen some stupid in my time, but you take the crown. Putting jaws in a fish bowl? How do you think that is gonna end? I don't know what kind of game your running…"

Samuel: "Do you think I do this for kicks?"Dean: "What ever your doing? It is gonna put everyone around you in the ground." The boys flinch when they hear another gun cock.

Gwen smiled. "Hi"

Dean smiled at her. "Gwen, I thought we had something special."

Gwen looked at the vamp in the cage as he smiled at her. "Are you scared of me? I would be."

The light flicker, and when they come back on the alpha is gone.

Samuel: "Grab your stuff." The boys follow him out. "How long until he is 100%?" Dean asked. "Maybe a hour. We have to catch him and dose him back up." Samuel said. Dean looked at him as he loaded a shot gun. "No, we slash his head off, or we die. Do you get that? We split up, clear every room." He looked at Samuel, "If you get a shot you take it. It won't kill it, but he will be slower without kneecaps. When we are done, you, me and Sam, we are having one hell of a family meeting." Christian walked in the door, "Do you think he got out?" As they turned to him, the vamp grabbed Christians neck and snapped it. "No!' Gwen yelled. Dean grabbed he arm to hold her back. Then Crowley and two demons appeared. The demons grabbed the alpha and disappeared. Sam and Dean looked at him, "Crowley?"

Crowley smiled: "Hello boys, this is an unexpected treat." Sam and Dean watched him and Crowley exchange a looked. Dean shook his head.

Dean: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you two know each other?"

Crowley: "Not like you know your Princess, in the biblical sense. But yeah, we work together. By the way, how are those hot pieces of ass. The new is just as sweet I might add."

Dean's jaw twitched as he glared at Samuel, "You Crowley's bitch."

Samuel: "It's not what you think?"Crowley: "It is exactly what you think. And the alpha he got me, is going to get him a gold star."

Dean: "Since when do we care about Vamps?"

Crowley: "Since, let me see, mind your business. You said no. So I had to find a few other employees."

Sam: "You may as well share with the class, we know your looking for Purgatory."

Crowley: "You heard? Well, it is all about location. It is adjacent to hell. I want it. More territory, nastier creatures."

Dean looked at Crowley. "Who else you got working for you?"

Crowley smiled. "You don't know? I figured you would have pick up on it by know."

Dean looked at him confused. Sam let out a deep breath as he put it together. Dean took a step toward Crowley and he disappeared. "Son of a bitch!" Gwen looked at Samuel. "You letting a demon call the shots?" "Nothing has changed. We hunt. Now go get the van." Samuel said. Gwen huffed and smirked as she walked out. Dean glared at Samuel. "You conned us into helping you catch that vamp. What did he promise you, hair, girl, money, what?" The more Sam thought about it the more pissed he got. Dean heard the gun click. He looked at Sam as he pointed the gun right between Samuel's eyes. Samuel held out his arms, "You gonna make a move. Go ahead." Dean looked at him. "Or what?" Samuel shook his head, "Nothing, you are my grand son's, my family." Dean smirked. "You and me got different definitions of family." He looked at him and shook his head. "Your not worth it. Get out of here." Samuel slowly backed out the door. Sam looked at Dean. "He used us." Dean ran his hand over his head. "I know. But we are not working for Crowley." Sam knew that if they didn't Jade and Lisa were. The conversation with Jade that morning made sense now. "Dean, we need to rethink this." Dean turned around to Sam, "No! we are not doing this! End of story!" he yelled. "Fine, but if we are gonna get my soul back. We better do it quick." Sam said as he walked past him.

Back at the motel, Sam was researching Purgatory. Dean called Bobby and filled him in on what they found out. "Son of a bitch. Samuel was working for Crowley this whole time?" Bobby asked. "Yeah, looks like. Good thing we didn't go for it. Opening Purgatory can't be good." Dean said. Bobby wanted to tell Dean about the girls. He had to. They were in way too deep, they need help. Bobby took a deep breath and rubbed his face. "There is something I need to tell you."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 We don't have what I thought we had.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he hit the steering wheel. Sam glanced at him. "Just wait until you hear what she has to say. She had to have a reason." Sam said. Dean glared at him, "A reason? What could she possible have to say that would make this right. She is working for Crowley. Once again she went behind my back." He looked back at the windshield as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "She better not be here." Dean said. Sam opened the laptop and unblocked her GPS. "She is." he said. Dean looked at the screen and shook his head. He stepped on the accelerator.

The girls had talked to the man that had a beef with all the victims. They first thought it was a tenant of the last victim, but then he turned up dead. Then they thought it was the girlfriend, but she had an alibi. So Lisa staked out the house and followed the dog to the park, just on a hunch. As she followed, the dog began to run. She chased him into the street and watched him get hit by a car. After making it to him, she saw instead of a dog, there was a naked man laying in the street. She called Jade and she came and helped her load him in the trunk. Which was a job. Trying not to looked out of place loading a naked man in the trunk. As Jade shut the trunk, she begin to feel weak and see fuzzy spots. She stumbled. Lisa reached out her arms and grabbed her. "Whoa, you alright?" Jade grabbed her head. She almost felt like she was trying to get a vision. But the picture wouldn't come in. She shook her head. "Yeah, I'm good. I think it was just a vision. Or maybe it is just the stress. I'm good." Jade walked to the passenger side and let Lisa drive.

Back at the room, Lisa gave the man a blanket. Jade was on the phone with Lexie, telling her what happened. "I think it is a skin walker." Lexie said. "A skin walker? I haven't heard of them since we were teenagers." Lexie agreed. "Yeah, they are like a cousin to the werewolf. They infect with one bite and can transform into anything anytime. Silver will still kill it. And they eat hearts like sausages." Lisa was leaned on the table tossing up a ball. Jade was sitting on the bed leaning her arms on her thighs, still on the phone. "Ok, Lexie. Call ya when we are done." Jade hung up the phone. Lisa smiled at the skin walker, Lucky watched the ball up and down. Jade shook her head. "You had us fooled." she said looking at Lucky. Lisa looked at him, "So, what's the deal? You like to play with your food? Go fetch." she said as she threw the ball. Lucky looked at her. "Go to hell." Lisa smirked. Jade shook her head. "Trust me we will if we don't change our ways. What we want to know is who is your boss?" she asked. The man shook his head. "They are bad news." Lisa looked at him, "They? How many are there?" "30, maybe. I don't know. They told me I would be strong and fast. I didn't know it was going to be like this." "Where are the rest of them?" Jade asked. "Everywhere, they told us to find a family and lay low." he said. "Lay low? For what?" Lisa asked. "The signal. We are every where. And we all wait for the signal." Jade stood, "Great, we wait with you. We get the signal, we all go. We want the head in charge." she said as she handed him a bottle of water. Lisa looked at him, "Would you rather have a bowl?" Jade rolled her eyes. Being with her was like being with Dean. As soon as his name ran through her head, that weak, faint feeling returned. Then she grabbed her head. She saw flashing of Dean and Sam in the warehouse with the vamp and Samuel. Dean and Sam were talking to Crowley. Purgatory kept running through her mind. Then she saw Dean and Sam in the Impala, passing a sign. "You are entering the great state of Arkansas." Jade gasped. Lisa held her. "What is it?" Jade looked at her. "Sam and Dean are coming. They know." Jade said. She leaned over and held her head in her hands. Lisa grabbed her pain medicine from her bag and handed it to her with a bottle water. "It's ok. We can deal with it." Lisa said. "Who is coming?" Lucky asked. Lisa looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it. Just scratch your balls or something." Jade grabbed her phone and called Lexie. "Crowley was at the warehouse with Samuel. Something about Purgatory." Lexie answered the other end. "Yeah?" Jade still held her head. "Samuel is working with Crowley. It has something to do with Purgatory." Jade told her. "Purgatory? That is weird." Lexie said.

Dean was scanning the side roads and parking lots looking for the Camera. Sam grabbed the dash as Dean slammed on the brakes and put the car in reverse. Dean pulled into a motel parking lot. He drove by the car and parked right next to it. They stood at the door listening, hearing Jade inside. Jade sat on the bed talking Lexie. They both looked at the door as they heard the door handle turn. Jade looked at Lisa. "Lex, just check it out. I have to go." Jade said. She laid the phone down as the door opened and Sam and Dean stood in the door. Dean glared at her. Sam gave her the I'm sorry look. Jade hung her head. Dean looked away and ran his hand over his face. Sam shut the door and sat at the table. Eyeing the nearly naked man tied to the chair. Dean stood with his hands on his hips and looked over at Jade. "You want to tell me why you are in a motel in Arkansas, when I got a text from your phone, saying you were home? Why someone would think you two were working for Crowley?" Then he noticed the man tied to the chair. He pointed to the man as he glared at Jade, nose flaring, jaw twitching. "Or why there is a naked man in your room?" Jade held her head, Lisa looked back at Dean. "That is the skin walker. We thought it was a werewolf, but he's a skin walker posing as a German Sheppard. There are a lot of them, everywhere. They are waiting for the signal from the big man. Don't know for what. So, we were thinking we would wait for the signal too. Maybe, he could lead us to his big boss. And yeah, we go the info from Crowley. So, if that answers all your questions, could we stop the yelling." Lisa said as she looked at Dean then nodded her head to Jade. Who was still holding her head, taking deep breaths. Dean smirked and rubbed his hand over his mouth. The skin walker cleared his throat, "Can I go now?" They all looked at him and yelled. "No!" He sat back in the chair. Sam looked at him. "What is the signal?" he asked. The skin walker looked at Sam. "I hear it in my head, a voice. It tells me where to go and when." Sam eyed Dean. This was the same way the alpha vamp communicated with his followers.

Dean made the skin walker go through the whole story with him again. Jade had laid back on the bed. Sam grabbed her a cold, wet washcloth. She smiled as she laid it over her head. Her medicine was starting to easy the headache. Sam sat on the bed across from Jade as Lisa and Dean sat at the table. When the skin walker was done, Dean looked at Sam. "We wait for the signal. Follow him to the alpha, bag it and get the hell out of here." Sam nodded. Lisa threw her hands up. "Isn't that what I just said?" Dean glared at her. He had not been able to look at Jade. He was so furious with her. "This is not a joke. It is not a game. You two may as well signed your own death certificate." He stood and walked to the door. Sam stood. "Where are you going?" he asked. Dean looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Jade laying on the bed. "I need some air. Watch them." Sam shook his head as Dean closed the door. Lisa stood and opened the door. Sam raised his eyebrows. "And where are you going?" She looked back at him. "To see a horse about a man. Need anything?" Sam rolled his eyes as she shut the door.

Sam sat back on the bed. Arms on his thighs, looking at Jade. "I know. Stupid idea." Jade said with out opening her eyes. Sam shook his head. "This is probably the stupidest." he said. She didn't say anything. "Can you at least untie me?" Sam heard the skin walker ask. He tightened his lips and glared at Lucky. Lucky looked away. Sam took a deep breath, "What did he offer?" Jade moved the washcloth and stared at the ceiling. Sam cleared his throat. "Look, Jade. If we are going to get you out of this, I have to know everything." Jade sat up on the bed. Facing Sam on the other bed. "You can't get us out of this." she said as she stared at the floor. Sam looked away. "Jade, just tell me." He looked back at her as she looked up at him. "If we don't bring him an alpha, or we renege. You and Dean both go back to hell." Sam tightened his jaw and nodded as he looked away. "Of course. He knew that was the only way to get you to do what he wanted." Jade watched as Sam paced the foot of the bed. "We do this. He leaves us alone and you get your soul back." Jade explained. Sam was quiet for a few minutes then he looked back at Jade. He held his arms out. "Then we get this alpha and hand it over." Jade looked up at him and nodded. He let out a deep breath and sat next to her on the bed. She stared at the floor. Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head on his chest and let out a sigh. She knew that Dean was pissed. But she was glad they were there. Between the visions and feeling so bad. She didn't know if she could do it alone.

Dean raised his eyebrows as Lisa sat in the passenger seat of the Impala. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. She looked at him her arms folded over her chest. "I need a drink. You are going to get a drink. So, let's go." He rolled his eyes and started the car. They sat at the bar and ordered a beer. Lisa stared at Dean. He looked back at her and raised his eyebrows. "What?" he asked as he took a drink of his beer. Lisa shrugged. "Nothing just wondering when you were going to ask why she is doing it?" He smirked and shoo his head. "You don't want to have this conversation with me right now." He grabbed the shot the bartender sat on the bar in front of him. "Do you really think she is doing this for kicks?" she asked as she took her shot. "I am not talking about this with you." Dean said as he smirked and shook his head. She turned toward him on the stool. "That is fine, but you are gonna listen. Look, I may not know a lot about all this. I am new to all of it. I have been learning as I go. But I do know Jade. And if you love her like you say you do, then you should know her too. She isn't just gonna do something like this, if she had another choice." He smirked as he raised his bottle to his lips. "No, if she loved me like she said, she would never do this. No matter what." Lisa shook her head and gave him a fake smile. "Are you really that stupid." She said as he looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Why don't you hop down off that big white high horse of yours. Think, what is the one thing Crowley could use to make her do what he wants." she said. He looked at her confused. "They say watch out for a woman scorn. The truth is, that is nothing compare to what a woman would do to save her man. Having to be faced with the thought of never seeing him again, makes a woman do the unthinkable." She said as she took one last drink of her beer and walked out. Dean ran his hand over his face and laid some money on the bar. Lisa was standing by the car as he walked to the driver door. They short ride back was quiet. Lisa hoping she go the point across, Dean not sure how he was suppose to feel. He pissed, she should have told him, they could have figured it out together. He said no, she should have too. But, he also hated that she thought she couldn't come to him. Maybe, she didn't trust him like he thought she did. Maybe she didn't think he could protect her like he had promised her he would. Dean looked at Lisa before he got out of the car. "What is the deal?" he asked. Lisa looked at him, "Either we bring him an alpha, or you and Sam deep fry." He looked at her and huffed. "He is gonna send us to the pit?" She faked a smile. "Bingo. So before you go in there and ream her ass. Think about it. What would you do? Really, it is no different than what you did for Sam." she opened the door and got out of the car.

Dean sat in the car, ran his hand over his face. As bad as he hated the fact of going back to hell. He wasn't gonna let her do this. He got out of the car and went to the motel office. He got another room and made his way to the girls room. He looked around as he walked in. Lisa was sitting in front of the tv. Sam was on the laptop. Jade was sitting up on the bed, back against the headboard. She looked up at him as he walked to her and grabbed her hand. Lisa and Sam looked at them as he lead her to the door. "I got another room, call if something happens." Dean said to Sam has they left the room. Jade followed him to the room, he held her hand tight. She knew he was still mad.

Dean opened the door and she walked in and sat on the bed. He ran his hand over his mouth as he paced the room. Yep, he was still pissed, she thought. He looked at her. "Look me in the eye and tell me why you went behind my back and are working with Crowley." She looked up at him and tried to speak, but she could see the hurt on his face. "When were you gonna tell me?" he asked. She shook her head. "Son of a bitch. You weren't gonna tell me." he said as he huffed. She shook her head as she started to cry. "I made a mistake. I should have told you." He tightened his fist at his side. "This more that a mistake, Jade." She hit the bed with her fist. "Why is so hard for you to just admit, I made a mistake!" she yelled. "I can't keep doing this. You are making it impossible for me to trust you." he said as his voice cracked. She looked up at him shocked. She stood in front of him, he turned his head. "He was going to send you back to hell. What was I suppose to do?" she yelled, tears rolling down her face. He glared at her, faces inches apart. "Trust me. Let me take care of it." he said his lips tight and quivering, trying to hold back the tears. He pointed his finger to the door. "What we don't do is go out and make another deal with a demon." he said staring her in the eyes. She begin to tremble. She tightened her lips as she glared at him. "You are the biggest hypocrite I've eve met." she said. His jaw clenched as he glared back at her. "You know why I did what I did." he seethed through his gritted teeth. "Then you should know why I did what I did." she said still glaring up at him. He turned away from her and ran his hand through his hair. He looked back at her as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "We're suppose to be a team here. Me and you against the world. We can't do that if you don't trust me enough to talk to me, Jade." She stared at him, mouth open, tears falling. "I mean, working for Crowley, come on Jade, you knew how I felt about that." he finished. She looked at him and pointed her finger to the floor. "We made promise to each other. I am yours, you are mine. I be damned if I am gonna sit back at let him take that away from us." her whole body trembled. He looked away from as the tears rolled down his face. "So, I'm telling you. I am doing this. Because I am not letting you go back to hell." she said as she waited. He looked at her and wiped his hand over his face. "We are gonna do this. But me and you, we are not ok. It is obvious we don't have what I thought we had." She watched as he walked out the door. He opened the door and turned back to her. "It's like I never knew you." She jumped when the door slammed.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 We go home and wait.

Lisa walked in to the room and sat on the bed next to Jade. Both looking a head. "We really should check into getting him a tutor.. Because sometimes he just doesn't get it." Lisa said still looking ahead. Jade smirked. But before she could say anything, Sam came in. "We got to go." The girls walked out to the car as Dean was loading a now dressed Lucky in the backseat of the Impala. The girls got in the Camera and follow. They stopped under a bridge. Dean and Sam get out of the car. The girls walk to the trunk of the Impala. "What are we doing?" Jade asked. Dean was digging in the trunk. "We are going after the alpha." Sam was looking around. Lisa walked closer to the trunk. "How are we suppose to get to something that can smell us a mile a way?" she asked. Dean drug out a rifle case. Jade knew what it was. It was the rifles he bought for them. They were planning a hunting trip together. Jade looked at him, "You are going to take out the alpha." she said. Without looking at her, he pulled both rifles out. "You damn right. 300 plus of them running around. Is that what you want?" he asked, still not looking at her. Loading the rifles. He finally looked at her as he handed her, her rifle. But only for a second. But long enough for her to see, nothing had changed. "Stay here. Take out what ever gets by. Can you that?" he said. She took the rifle and glared at him. "Hide and watch." He looked at Lucky. "Go stand out front. Wait for them. I will be watching you." Dean said an walked through the woods and up on a rooftop near by. Sam and Lisa trailed through the woods to the back of the building. Jade stared through the scope of the rifle. Watching Lucky, she could help but feeling, he was going to double cross them. Dean swung the rifle around to Jade. He watched her through the scope. Then he saw a black SUV pulling down the road. Jade followed it through the scope. As the truck pulled up a roll up door on the building was raised. Three men came out. The two men in front got out and opened the back door. A short bald man got out. Dean adjusted the scope, but still couldn't get a clear shot. Then Dean saw the back door open and the woman and a child got out. "Son of a bitch." he whispered to his self. Dean watched as they all walk inside the building and shut the door. Jade looked through her scope to Dean. He was climbing off the roof.

Sam and Lisa quietly walked through the building and stopped when they heard voices.

Lucky: "Please don't hurt them." he said as he looked at the child and the woman.

First man: "I'm sorry, Lucky. The boss is pissed. All these killings, you didn't ask for permission. You are drawing attention. There are hunters in town."

Woman: "There has been a mistake, this has nothing to do with us."

Man: "It has everything to do with your sister." he said as he smiled at the woman. The woman looked confused. She didn't recognize her brother.

Man: "So, either you turn them or we kill you." The woman held her son tight. The boy cried.

Sam stepped from behind a pallet and shot the man. The woman and the boy screamed as she ran. Lisa shot another of the men, dropping him next to the one Sam got. Everybody scattered. Jade propped her rifle up in the good of the Impala and watched an waited. Sam and Lisa quietly followed in the direction of the other men. Lucky lead the woman and the child to a room and shut the door. The woman watched through the door as the man turned into her dog. She held her hand over her mouth. Lucky stood at the door and growled as one of the men came into view. "Oh, you want to make this a dog fight?" the man asked. Lucky barked and growled. The man pulled out a gun. "I have a better idea." Sam and Lisa rounded the corner as the man shot Lucky. Sam pulled the trigger and dropped the man. Sam and Lisa walked around some boxes to the spot they heard Lucky. When they got there, they both looked at each other. Nothing but a pool of blood. "Sam!" Dean yelled. "Over here!" Sam yelled back. Dean looked at the blood on the floor. "Now what?" Dean asked. Then they all jumped when they heard gunfire. Dean looked at Sam. "Jade." They ran out of the warehouse and stop as they stepped out the door. Four more laid dead on the ground. Dean looked in the direction of Jade and let out a deep breath.

Jade was loading her rifle back in the case as they all walked to the Impala. Lisa leaned against the side. "What now?" she asked. Jade leaned on the hood of the Camera, arms crossed. Dean glanced at her, just to make sure she was alright. "We go home and wait. I'm sure Crowley will be paying a visit." He looked back at her, jaw tight as he slammed the trunk to the Impala. He walked to the driver side and sat in the car. Sam smiled at Jade as she walked to the driver side of the Camera and got in.

The ride back was quiet in both cars. Until Dean's phone rang. It was Cas. "Yeah" Dean said. "Where are you?" Cas asked. Dean looked at a interstate sign. "Five miles from the girls house." he answered. "Sorry I wasn't able to help you." Cas said. Dean and Sam both jumped. "Damn it, Cas." Dean said as he looked in the rearview mirror. "Did you get what you were looking for?" Cas asked. Dean smirked. "If you mean did we kill it, then yeah." Dean said. Cas looked out the window. "Crowley will be disappointed." Cas said. Sam looked back at him, "How did you know about that?" Cas looked back at Sam, "Just because I am not here doesn't mean I don't know what is going on." he explained. Sam and Dean looked at each other. Then Dean looked back through the mirror. "Why does Crowley want to know where Purgatory is?" he asked. Cas looked out the window. "That I do not know." They all three looked back out the windshield, not speaking.

Lisa had her head laid back on the passenger seat. Jade watched as the lights of home came into view. "You two are as incompetent as the Hardy Boys." Crowley said. Both Jade and Lisa jumped and Jade jerked the wheel, causing the car to swerve. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Dean asked as they saw the car swerve. Sam shrugged as she got it back on the road. " I hope she didn't fall asleep." Jade looked through the rear view mirror at Crowley as Lisa turned in the seat. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Lisa asked. Crowley looked between the two of them. "You killed my alpha, now I have to find another one." he said. Jade shook her head, "No, find someone else." Crowley leaned up between them. "We had a deal, me Charlie, you three Princesses, angels. But it is good you got the boys involved." he said as he sat back. Lisa looked back at him, "Yeah, after you told them." He shook his head, "I didn't tell them. I just pointed their noses in the right direction. Now don't hide, I will be in touch." he said as he disappeared. The girls were silent as they looked out the windshield.

They pulled up to the house, the girls walked in first. Lexie was sitting in the den, reading something on her I-pad. She looked back at the kitchen. Lisa watched as Cas walked in with the boys. Jade threw her purse on the counter as Dean grabbed him and Sam a beer from the fridge. "Your home." She was holding Bentley as he stood, holding the back of the couch smiling at them. Jade walked to him and smiled. She held out her hands and picked him up. She kissed his cheeks as he laughed. Bentley looked at Sam and Dean and smiled, flapping his arms. Dean stood behind Jade and took him from her. "Hey, my man." Dean said as he smiled and held Bentley out doing the airplane. Jade smiled as she watched them. Sam sat on the couch next to Lexie. Lisa smiled at Cas before sitting in the chair in the den. Cas stood next to her. "What are you reading?" Sam asked. Lexie smiled at him. "Purgatory. I have been reading up on it. We always thought it was where you went before you go to either heaven or hell. Sorta of like a waiting room. But, turns out, that isn't true." Lexie said as she slid her finger up the I-pad, moving to another page. Dean handed Bentley to Jade and she held him close, as she looked over Lexie shoulder. Dean walked across the den and sat in the other chair, facing Lexie. Sam shrugged. "So, what is it?" he asked. Dean rested his arms on his thighs and listened. "Well, according to an old lore website. In the bible it describes Purgatory as the place where you go to be cleansed of your sins, or punished for them is a better term. But Catholics believe that isn't true, that when Jesus died on the cross, he paid for our sins. The lore book describes Purgatory has a holding cell for the worse creatures ever created. That before God created humans, he experimented. And if the creatures were, let's say, too evil, he cast them to Purgatory. Where they have been all this time." They all looked at her shocked. Lexie looked up at Sam and Dean, whose mouths were gaped open. "What?" she asked. Jade smirked. "They forgot, this is what we studied in college." she said as she bounced Bentley who was started to shine. Sam looked at Lexie, 'Wow, college?" he said as he smiled at her. Dean looked up at Jade, he remember. Lexie looked at Jade as Bentley continued to whine. "He is probably ready for bottle and bed." Jade walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the fridge and walked to her bedroom. She could catch up later. She was tired herself. Tired and stressed. Dean watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. Then he heard Lexie. "The worst of the worst, the Leviathans. They were the first to be locked away. God feared they would destroy all of his creation." Dean looked at Cas, "Does any of this ring a bell?" he asked. They all looked at Cas. "I have never seen Purgatory. I have heard of it and the Leviathans. But thought it was a myth." he said. Dean looked back at Lexie. "Is that all?" he asked. She scanned the screen. "Oh, one more thing. The only thing that knows the location of Purgatory, is called The Mother." They all looked at her confused. 'What the hell is that?" Lisa asked, who had been quiet. Lexie shook her head. "Don't know yet. But I am still looking." Dean sat quiet for a few minutes. Then he looked at Sam, "Wait, didn't that alpha vamp say something about a mother?" he asked as he looked at Sam. "Yeah, we ask him who made him. He said they all have a mother." Sam said. Dean stood and walked to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. Lexie walked in and stood beside him as he filled a glass. She leaned on the counter and folded her arms over her chest. "I thought you weren't going to work for Crowley?" she asked sarcastically. He smirked and turned up his glass. "Well, somebody left me no choice." he said as he poured another glass. "Why are you so hard on her? Every little thing she does wrong, you are more than ready to tell how bad she screwed up and tuck your tale and run." she asked. He turned up the glass again and looked at Lexie. He pointed at Lexie, "Don't put this on me. I told them this was a bad idea. I didn't want any part of it." he said as he sat his glass down. Lexie glared at him, "You are such a dick, you know that?" He shook his head as she walked out. Lexie walked to Jade's door and peeked in. Bentley was laying with his head on her arm, facing her, sound asleep. Jade had one arm around him and the other over him. Jade looked up at Lexie as she walked in. Lexie stood at the foot of the bed. "I will put him to bed." she said as she smiled at them. Jade shook her head. "No, he is fine. I'm sure you and Sam have some catching up to do." Jade said as she rubbed Bentley's hair. Lexie looked at her. "Are you sure?" she asked. Jade nodded and Lexie smiled and walked out closing the door behind her. As she came down the hall she saw Lisa and Cas heading upstairs and Sam and Dean sitting on the patio. She walked to her room and jumped in the shower.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Stand there and watch me burn.

Sam and Dean sat on the patio, drink a beer. Dean cleared his throat, "I am gonna head to Bobby's, fill him in and see what he has on this whole Purgatory thing." Dean said as he lifted his bottle to his mouth. Sam huffed. "This late? It is after 10." he asked. Dean shrugged. "I will be fine." Sam shook his head. "You are unbelievable." Dean looked at him, "What does that mean?" Sam looked at him. "You are really gonna leave her like that?" he asked. Dean looked ahead. "She doesn't need me. She can handle things on her own. What I say or think doesn't matter. The way she feels or is, has nothing to do with me." He took another drink of his beer. Sam smirked. "It has everything to do with you. The guilt, fear, every bit of it has to do with you." Sam said. Dean shook his head. "That is all on her." Sam huffed and shook his head before getting up and walking in the house. Dean stared at the stars, finishing his beer.

Jade gently got out of bed and sat in the chair facing out the patio door. She would do it all over again. Say yes to Crowley. Given the same choice, knowing how it would end, she would choose him every time. Yeah, he was pissed, hurt. But he would forgive her, he always did. She didn't lie to him to hurt him. She would never hurt him. She curled her legs up in the chair. She had changed into her white cotton sleep shorts. The breeze blew across her legs. Before she knew it she was crying. She wiped her face and looked up when she heard the door open. It was Sam. "I am gonna put him in bed." he said as he walk to the bed. "You don't have to he is fine." He smiled at her as he picked him up. "You need to rest. Good night." he said as he stood at the door. She smiled at him, "Good night."

She looked back out the door and laid her head on her knee. She could still feel the pain in the back of her head. Dean stood at the open door looking at her. "Love the way you lie." Rihanna played. She turned when she felt him. He was leaning on the door facing, his hands in his pocket. She wiped her face. "I am going to Bobby's" he said. She looked at him and smirked. He walked to the bed and sat on the side facing her. Looking at the floor. She looked back out the window. "For how long?" she asked. "I don't know. I just can't be here right now." he said. She ran her hand through her hair. "Your running away again." she said. He shook his head and stood walking to the door. She looked at him. "It is getting so easy for you to walk away. Did you ever really love me?" she asked as she glared at him. He stopped at the door and slowly turned to her. "Are you really asking me that?" he asked. She looked at him, "Do you love me? Answer the question." He looked away from and shook his head. "I love you. Yes." he said. "Is there anything you wouldn't do for me?" she asked as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He looked at her as he felt the tears in his eyes. He shook his head, "Nothing. There is nothing." he said as held his arms out. She stood and pointed to herself. "Then tell me, why is what I did so wrong." she said. He ran his hand over his mouth. He sat on the foot of the bed. "Jade it isn't what you did. You lied to me. Never would I eve though you would lie to me. I can't trust you." She looked away. Both silent for a minute. Eminem in the back ground.

"Where you going? I'm leaving you. No you ain't, come back.

We're running right back. Here we go again, it's so insane.

Cause when it's going good, it's going great. I'm Superman with wind in his back.

She's Lois Lane. But when it's bad it's awful. I feel so ashamed. I snap. Who's that dude?

I don't even know his name. I laid my hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again.

I guess I don't know my own strength."

She looked at him as he folded his hands between his knees. "I'm sorry, Dean. It was either do the job or lose you. I would make the same choice every time. You don't have to help me, I understand how you feel about this. But I am doing it." Dean smirked and looked at her. "Do you really think I am going to let you do this by yourself? That ain't happening." He looked at the floor and she looked out the door, they both got quiet again.

"You ever love someone so much, you can barely breath when your with them.

You meet and neither one of you know what hit 'em.

Got that warm fuzzy feeling. Yeah, them chills, used to get 'em.

Now your getting fucking sick of looking at 'em.

Your swore you'd never hit 'em. Never do nothing to hurt 'em.

Now your in each others face, spewing venom.

And these word when you spit 'em.

You push, pull each others hair.

Scratch, claw, bite 'em

Throw 'em down, pin 'em.

So lost in the moments, when your in 'em.

It's the rage that took over. It controls you both.

So they say it' best to go your separate ways.

Guess that they don't know ya.

Cause today, that was yesterday.

Yesterday is over. It's a different day.

Sounds like broken records. Playin over.

But you promised her next time you'll show restraint.

You don't get another chance. Life is no Nintendo Game.

But you lied again. Now you get to watch her leave. Out the window.

Guess that's why they call it window pain."

Dean stood and walked to the door. "Call me if you hear anything." he said. She didn't look at him or say anything. Just cried. He looked back at her before he walked out, shutting the door. He stood outside the door and listen to her cry. Until he could take it any more. He walked to and out the front door. She wiped her face and stood, walking to the door. She wasn't gonna let him just walk away. She walked to the front door and slung it open. Dean had the door open about to sat in the car. He looked up at her standing in the porch. Trying to make his self sat in the car and get the hell out of there. He looked away from her as he shut the car door and slowly walked to the porch. She begin to sob as she watched him walk up the stairs. Tears in his eyes. She held her arms out to him as he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her whole body tremble. "I'm sorry." she whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her tight as he buried his face in her shoulder. "I can't lose you again, Dean." she whispered. He lifted his head as he cupped her face. Pressing his lips to her, tasting the salt from her tears. He pressed his forehead to hers as he looked in her eyes. She wiped the tears from his face. "Please don't leave me." she said as he lips trembled. His lips tightened as he shook his head. "I can't" his voice was breaking as he spoke. She grabbed his hand and lead him in the house. He turned and lock the door as she pulled her hand from his and walked to the bedroom. He cut off the lights and followed her. She pulled back the covers as he took off his clothes. She laid in the bed on her side facing him. He laid on his back and laid his arm out for her to lay her head on. She laid her head on his arm and her arm across his chest. She looked up at him. "I will feel it if you try to sneak out." she said. He looked at her and grabbed her hand and laid it on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere." He pressed his lips to hers. As they parted he looked in her eyes. "Walking away from you is getting impossible." he whispered. He rubbed her cheek. "Don't ever lie to me again, Jade. No matter what it is. Don't ever lie." She nodded and let out a deep shaky breath as he rubbed her back. He pressed his head to hers as they both closed their eyes. If anybody else pulled shit like this, he wouldn't think twice about walking away and never looking back. But she was right, there was nothing he would do for her. How could he expect any less from her. He hated the fact it was her saving him. He was the man, the protector. It was his job to protect her. He just didn't know how to let someone save him.

Cas stood by the window as he waited for Lisa to get out of the shower. He had just heard her turn the water on. He walked to the door watching her through the glass. He felt his self getting harder. He slipped off his cloths and stepped into the shower. She had her back to him, but she sensed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly licked her ear lobe. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. He slowly slid his hand up her body and cupped her breast. She moaned as she felt him squeeze her nipple between his thumb and finger. She slowly rubbed her ass against his hard dick. He let out a deep breath in her ear. He let his other hand slide to her crotch. She slid her legs open. He rubbed up and down her slick folds, grazing her clit. She turned her head and buried her face into his neck as he slid one finger into her folds and over her clit. Massaging circles over it. Moving his other hand to the other breast, rotating his finger over the nipple. Feeling harden under his touch. He pushed her tighter against him, grinding into her. She begin to moan and he closed his eyes as he felt the wetness of her core. She raised her head to his and roughly kissed her. He slid one finger inside her and slowly pumped it in and out of her. Then she felt him push in one more finger and curl them. She patted across his lips. He pressed her against the wall. She wrapped her arm around his head and pulled his face to hers. She moaned as she roughly massaged his tongue. Causing him to pick up the pace with his fingers. As their lips parted she whimpered across his lips. He felt her spasm and tighten on his fingers. "Oh, God, please don't stop." she whispered across his lips. He moved his fingers in and out of her faster. She laid her head back on his should as she rode out her orgasm. "Uhhh" she moaned as he kissed and licked her neck. He turned her to face him and grabbed her hands and pinned them to the wall. She stared at him. She didn't know what had gotten into him , but she loved it. He bent his knees and she felt his tip at her entrance. She gasped when she felt him push his massive dick in slowly. He let go of her hands and raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pushing in deeper. "UMMM" he moaned as he felt her wrap around him. She grabbed his face and kissed him. Running her tongue across his lips, then slipping inside to massage his tongue, moaning as she felt him thrust deep and hard. Their lips parted and she panted as he sped up the pace. Nearly slamming into her. Grunting with each thrust. She closed her eyes as her lips parted. She could feel another orgasm building. Her mind was going blank. Her ears were buzzing. "Ohh Lisa" he moaned as he felt her tighten around him once again. "UHHH, FUCKKK" she moaned as she went over the edge. Her body went limp. Cas held her tighter as he pumped furiously. Moaning and grunting as he exploded inside her. Pumping ever bit of his self inside her. Her head was against the wall, looking at the ceiling. Blinking trying to clear out the fuzzy specks. Her chest rising and falling, trying to catch her breath. Cas held her steady as he kissed her breast. She lifted her head up and smiled at him. "That was a hell of a ride, Cowboy." she said. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers as she moaned with satisfaction. He gently carried her from the shower to the bed. She laid on the bed and pulled the sheet over her chest. She watched as he gathered his cloths. She bit her lip, he was sexy as hell. Rock hard muscles, sexy blue eyes and the strength of a bull. He slid on his pants and pulled on his shirt. "Are you leaving?" she asked as she watched him. He sat on the side of the bed and put on his shoes. "Yes, I must get back. No one knows I left. But I had to see you." She smiled at him and sat up, propping her chin on his shoulder. She ran her hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her touch. She pressed her lips to his. He softly kissed her lips. "When will I see you again?" she asked. He rubbed her cheek. "As soon as I possible can." he said. He smiled at her and disappeared. Lisa flopped back on the bed and cover her face. "I am so going to hell. I have turned an angel into a freak."


	42. Chapter 42

Ok, Sam has been a good boy. Time for some lovin'. Please review. I love 'em.

Chapter 42 This part of Sam can stay.

Lexie was standing at the counter wrapped in a towel. Sam tapped on the door. "Come in." she said. He pushed the door open and sat his bag on the bed and drug out clean boxers and jeans. He walked to the bathroom door. I'm gonna take a shower." She looked at him and smiled. "Go ahead. Unless you want some privacy." He smiled at her as he took of his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans and slid them to the floor. Lexie looked back in the mirror and started brushing her teeth. He reached in the shower and turned on the water. Lexie smiled as she looked at him through the mirror. She scanned from the tight toned muscles in his back, down his tight ass and calf. He turned to grab his soap and saw her eyes follow up his legs, large soft dick, broad chest and shoulders. He smiled at her as her eyes made it to his. She smiled back then rinsed her mouth. She watched as he stepped in the shower.

"Your brother is an idiot." she said as she brushed her hair. She could see him through the glass as he bathed. "Yeah, tell me about it. But I saw him and her walk back in, so maybe, he is gonna sleep on it." Sam said as he washed his hair. "I mean she did lie to him." he said. She looked back through the mirror as he stepped out. "Yeah, and you helped her." she said as she raised her eyebrows at him. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. "I did. But I wasn't really sure what she was up to." He stood at the other sink and brushed his teeth. "Saving ya'll's asses, that is what she was up to." she said as she put her stuff up. He looked at her through the mirror and smiled. She was even sexier when she was mad. He rinsed his mouth. "They will work through it. They always do, right?" he asked. She propped her hand on her hip and looked at him. "You know who is should really be pissed at, Crowley. We should do what we got to do, then get rid of his ass." she said, her lips tight. Sam smiled at her. "What? Why are you smiling?" she asked. He licked his lips then looked from her head to her toes. He could see very little of her tanned skin, but that made him want her more. He looked back in her eyes. "That is the plan." he said as he stepped closer to her. She smiled up at him as he placed his hands gently on her hips. "Can we not talk about them. They are probably not talking about anything right now." Sam said as he lowered his head and laid kisses on her neck. She smiled and tilted her giving him better access. She ran her hands up his chest and in his hair. She knew things between them were not what they should be. But this, the attraction between them, was just as intense. He let his hands slide to her ass as he cupped and pushed her closer to him. He kissed up her neck, along her jaw and ran his tongue across her lips. She tugged at the towel around his waist and dropped it to the floor. He sucked in a deep breath as he felt her wrap her hand around his thick shaft. "UMM" he moaned across her lips. She slipped her tongue between his lips and teased the tip of his tongue. She slid her hand to the top of his shaft and ran her thumb around the tip. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She continued to stroke his long thick shaft. He pulled the towel from her as he easily carried her tiny body to the bedroom. She massaged his tongue as he sat on the bed, her straddling his lap. She looked at him and bit her lip as she pushed him back on the bed. She bent over him and kissed and nibble his neck, down his chest. She suck in one of his nipples. He tilted his head back into the mattress and closed his eyes. "Shit." he whispered as she moved to the other one. She ran her tongue over chest and down his abs. He was sexy as hell before, but she could tell he had been working out. Every muscle on his body was toned and defined. She loved it. He raised his head and looked down his body at her. He sucked a breath through his clenched teeth as he felt her wrap her soft hand around him. He watched as her head slid down his chest, stomach, her tongue leaving a wet trail. She looked up at him and smiled and licked her lips. She could see the first drop of him glistening. He threw his head back and moaned as he felt her tongue run across his tip. "Oh, shit." he groaned. It was all he could do not to thrust into her throat. Anybody else he would, but not her. He clenched the sheet as he felt her take all of him in slowly, swirling her tongue along the underside of his shaft. She slowly pulled him out suck as she let him slide to the tip. "Fuck!" he moaned. She looked up at him, eyes closed lips parted, breath shaky, muscles tensed. She moaned around him as she continued, deeper and deeper feeling him hit the back of her throat each time. She felt him grip the back of her head. "That's it, baby." he moaned as he gently bucked his hips. She felt herself getting wet, just from the pleasure he was feeling. The thrusting and moaning. Sam raised his head and watched as her head bobbed faster and faster. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to be inside her soon. He pulled her face to his, he ran his tongue across her lips. "My turn, baby." he growled as he rolled her over. Running his tongue over her breast, flicking his tongue over her nipples. She bowed her back. He slid his hand down her body and ran his finger over her clit and to her core. He looked up at her. "Your so wet." he said as he brought his hand to his lips. She tasted so good, sweat, but a hint of musk. He grabbed her hips and opened her legs as his head lowered to her. He flicked his tongue on her clit fast and hard. She rolled her hips and moaned. When she could take anymore, he sucked her clit tight between his lips, causing her hips to shake. Then dip the tip of his tongue inside her and moaned when he tasted her on his tongue. Then back to her clit. Her whole body was bowed and her hips high to meet his lips. "Sam, fuck," she moaned over and over. He slid one finger inside her, pumping in and out, same quick pace as he tongue. She put her hands on the back of his head and pressed his head tighter to her. She was close. He could feel her tighten on his finger. "Please, don't stop. Shit, baby." She moaned as she pressed her head back into the bed and released. Sam pulled out his finger and slowly ran his tongue over her opening, making sure he got every drop of her. She panted and quivered as she came down. She looked down at him and smiled as she watched him, lick and kiss her core. He looked up at her and smiled as he ran his tongue up her hips, stomach between her breast, up her neck and to her lips. She grabbed his face and passionately kissed him. Moaning, she could still taste her juices on his tongue. She bent her knees, feet flat on the bed, legs wide as he rested between them. He licked her neck and ear. "Tell me you want me as much as I want you, baby." he whispered in her ear. She pressed her lisp to his ears. "I have to have you inside me now." she whispered as she ran her hands to his ass. She pushed him until she felt his tip at her entrance. He nibbled her neck as he slowly pushed inside her, inch by inch. She dug her nails into his back, "OHHH SHIT" she moaned. He tucked his hands under her ass and slightly lifted her, causing him to go deeper. "UHHH" he moaned as he started to slowly pull out and thrust back in. With each thrust, harder and faster. She roughly kissed him as she could feel him getting harder and harder. "Yes, baby, like that." she whispered across his lips. She felt to good, he wanted to pound the fuck out of her, but had to stop his self. He closed his eyes and moaned. "Baby, feels so good. Close, I'm close." he said through his clenched jaws. "Me too, harder." she moaned. He buried his face in her neck, she wrapped her hand around his neck tight. "Cum with me, Lex." he whispered on her skin. Then she let out a loud moan as he bit on her neck and she lost it. "OHHHH! GODDD!" He thrusted hard a couple more times and felt his self spill inside her. "UGHHHH, FUCKKK, BABYYY!" Lexie's body was weak, her arms laid back on the bed, legs sprawled open on the bed, Sam collapsed on top of her. She moaned as she felt him slowly pull out. He hissed as his tip slid out. She gently rubbed his back as she felt his hot, shaky breath on her shoulder. Then she felt him press his lips on the bit mark he left on her shoulder. He realized all his weight was on her. He rolled over on his back looking at the ceiling taking deep breaths. He looked over at her, arms above her head, eyes closed taking deep breaths. He turned to her, elbow bent, head propped on his hand. She looked at him and smiled, "Oh my God." she said. He smiled, "Just call me Sam." he said. She slapped his chest as he laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I want the old Sam back. But this part of this Sam can stay." she said as she looked back at the ceiling. He looked down at her as he rubbed her stomach. "I thought we were good before?" he asked. She looked at him, "We were. It was always good. But this forceful part of you I like too." He smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers. He reached for the sheet and pulled it over her, then over his waist. He laid his head down and pulled her tight to him. She tucked her arms between them and laid her head on his arm. Lately, he would be getting dressed and handing the girl a couple hundred bucks. But right now, he wanted to feel her skin on his, his arms around her tiny body. The last thought through his mind, before the darkness took over.

Dean opened his eyes and reached across the bed. It was empty. He raised his head and looked at the clock, 8am. He stood and ran his hand over his face and grabbed his jeans, sliding them over his hips. He rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. Jade was sitting at the counter, hair up, glassed on and looking at the laptop. Dean poured a cup of coffee and leaned over her shoulder, sitting his cup on the counter. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice husky from sleep. "Just looking. Trying to figure out what the hell, "The Mother", is." He kissed her neck and sat at the counter next to her. "How long you been up?" he asked. She looked at the clock on the oven, "About two hours." she said as she looked back at the computer. "You couldn't sleep?" he asked. "Nah, I'm tired, believe me I am tired, but my mind won't let me sleep long. I had a headache, so I got up, took some medicine and started on this." she said still looking at the computer. He sipped his coffee and stretched his arms over her head and stretched his neck. "I slept pretty good. Didn't have to worry about where you were." he said sarcastically. She glared at him then back at the computer. He knew he pissed her off, "So, where is this nanny?" he asked trying to change the subject. She looked back at the computer, "Probably school." she answered. "Why do you want to know?" she asked. He shrugged, "Just asking." Jade's phone begin to vibrate as Sam and Lexie came out of Bentley's room. She picked it up and looked at the text. "Rugaru, Slidell, Louisiana. Pick up a local paper." Jade let out a groan. Dean looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "What?" he asked. She handed him the phone. He smirked and tightened his lips, "Crowley." Sam and Lexie looked back at him. He handed Sam the phone. Sam gave Jade the phone back. "Well, if we are gonna catch it alive, we are gonna need Lexie. Freeze it, he isn't just gonna come along for the ride." Dean nodded, "Sounds good to me. What about Bentley?" he asked. Lexie didn't want to leave him, but she wanted to get back in the saddle. She shrugged. "Amanda will be home in a couple hours. She will be fine with him." she said as she begin to feed Bentley his morning baby food. Jade nodded, "I'm going to shower." she stood and felt her self wobble. She grab the counter. Dean grabbed her arm, "Are you ok?" he asked. She looked at him, "Yeah, just got up to quick." Dean let her go and she walked about three feet and hit the floor. Her head hitting the ceramic tile floor. Dean jumped up and lifted her head. Sam followed. "Jade, Jade." he said as he grabbed her chin and shook her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him. That is when he felt the wetness on the back of her head. He pulled his hand out and looked at the blood. He looked at Sam then raised her head. She busted her head as she hit the floor. "I'm fine." she said as she tried to stand. Dean helped her up. "Your not fine, you've got a nice gash in the back of your head." Lexie sat Bentley on the floor and looked at the back of her head. "Yeah, he cracked it good." Jade looked at them, "I must have passed out. But I'm fine." she said. "Your not fine. Your not sleeping, your not eating and your headaches are getting worse." Lexie said. Jade waved her arm, "Look, we have a job. Let's get me sewed up and get on with it." she turned and walked to the bedroom. They all watched then looked at each other. Dean shook his head, "She's not going with us." he said as he walked to the Impala to get his first aid box. Lexie huffed and looked at Sam. Sam bent down and picked up Bentley. "She isn't gonna stay here." she said as she took Bentley to finish feeding him. Sam sat next to her. "Well, she goes and does the research. But I agree with Dean, she doesn't need to go on the hunt." he said as Dean walked back in. Sam looked at him, "Dean, she isn't gonna stay behind. I say we all go, she stays behind in the room and does the research." Dean shook his head, "Fine. Cas checks he rout first. If he says she can go. Then she goes only to do research." They both nodded. Then Lexie pointed toward the bedroom, 'But you get to tell her." she said with a smirked. He grabbed his phone and called Cas as he walked back to the bedroom. Sam shrugged. Lexie leaned and softly kissed him. He moaned as their lips parted. "I'm going to get Lisa up." she said as she grabbed her phone and left Amanda a message. Telling her she needed her to watch Bentley for a couple days.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Are you begging, Dean Winchester?

Lisa came down stairs yawning and rubbing her eyes. Sam and Lexie were at the counter drinking coffee. Bentley was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, smiling as Lisa stepped over the baby gate. She bent down and picked him up, kissing his cheeks as she walked into the kitchen. He was laughing and biting on his hands. She grabbed a cup and poured her some coffee. "So, what is a Rugaru again?" she asked as she sat Bentley back on the floor. "It is sorta like a werewolf. They crave meat. They look human until they eventually feed on human flesh. Fire is the only thing that kills it." Sam explained. Lisa shivered. "Gross. So after we do this, that's it, right?" she asked. "If it is an alpha, yeah. We don't know yet." Sam said. Lexie smiled at Bentley as she picked him up. "Amanda should be here in a couple hours. I am gonna get him dressed and pack." she said as she smiled at Sam. Sam smiled as she leaned down and kissed him. Lisa sat at the counter and sipped her coffee. "Where is Dean and Jade?" she asked. "In her bedroom. She fainted this morning, cracked her head on the tile floor." Sam said as he stood and poured another cup of coffee. She looked up at him, "Again? She has been feeling faint off and on for a couple of weeks." Lisa said. Sam sat back down. "Really? Has she actually fainted?" he asked. Lisa shook her head, "No, but a couple times I had to catch her. And her headaches have been really bad. She barely eats. I believe the stress of all this is getting to her." she said. "That's what she said." Lisa held her stomach and begin to rubber her hand over it. Sam looked at her and raised his eyebrows as she covered her mouth. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. But she jumped up and ran to the spare bathroom. Sam shook his head, "You can keep that to yourself."

Dean was on the phone with Cas as he walked down the hall. "Yeah, we are at the house still." he said. As he entered the bedroom, Cas was standing in front of him. He looked at Cas and hung up his phone. Jade was standing with her back to the mirror, holding a small mirror looking at her head. "You called Cas?" she asked as she saw Cas walk in the bathroom with Dean. Dean sat the box on the counter. "Yeah, something is going on with you." he said as he looked at her head, it was still bleeding. Jade looked at Cas. "Ok, lay hands on me. Fix it." she said as she smiled. Cas looked at her head then back at her. "I can't." She looked at him, "What do you mean, you can't. You've done it before." she said. Dean looked between the two of them. "I can't. It can heal on it's own. I need to save my healing for when it is a matter of life and death. But I am concerned about your fainting and headaches." he said as he looked at her. She rolled her eyes. "I am fine." she said as she pulled the bloody towel from her head. He touched her forehead. After a few seconds he removed his hand. Dean raised his eyebrows and shook his head and started getting the sewing stuff from the box. Cas looked in her eyes, wondering if she knew. She raised her eyebrows and held up her arms. "What?" she asked. He didn't answer he just tilted his head and continued to look in her eyes. Dean looked back at Cas. "What is it, Cas?" he asked. Cas blinked and looked at Dean. "Nothing, she will be fine. She needs to rest and eat regularly. Her body is weak." he said which wasn't a lie. Jade looked at Dean, "See, told ya." she said.

Lisa came out of the bathroom and wiped her mouth. She walked into Jade's room and smiled when she saw Cas. She grabbed the mouth wash from the counter and rinsed her mouth. Cas looked at her and tilted his head. Lisa stood behind Jade and moved the towel and hissed when she saw the gash. "That makes my head hurt just looking at it." she said as she sat on the counter. Cas looked at her as she smiled at him. She had on a white tank, and short pink pajama shorts. Her legs were dangling. "Are you going with us?" she asked. Cas finally blinked and shook his head. "No, I have something to take care of. But call me if you need me." he said. He looked at Dean and Jade, then stepped between Lisa's legs and passionately kissed her. Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Jade and Dean stared at them, eyes wide. Dean cleared his throat. They continued. Jade looked at Dean then back at them. "Hello. We are standing here." she said. Cas pulled away and cleared his throat and disappeared. Lisa smiled as she wiped her lips. Dean rolled his eyes and pointed to the toilet. "Sit, with your back to me." he said. Jade put down the lid and straddled the toilet. Lisa jumped from the counter and stood next in front of Jade with her back against the wall. "I am gonna have to learn to do this sometime." she said as she watched Dean try to move her hair out of the way. The gash was middle of the back of her head. "Jade, baby. I am gonna have to cut your hair." he said. She looked back at him, "No the hell your not." she said. He looked at her. "It is to thick. I am not gonna be able to close it." He hated to cut her hair too. He loved her long thick hair. Lisa stood beside Dean. "Let me see." She moved Jade's hair back from the gash. She looked at Dean, "Do you have a straight razor?" she asked. Jade put her hands over her face. "Oh my God!" she yelled. Dean grabbed his shaving bag and dug through it. Lisa looked around at Jade. "We are gonna have to shave a little around it. But you will be able to cover it up." Jade slumped her shoulders and bent her head over as Lisa carefully cleared the hair from around the wound. "All done." she said as she held the rest of the hair out of the way. Dean cleaned it with peroxide. Then grabbed the needle and thread. He pulled the stool from under the counter and sat behind her. Legs apart on each side of the toilet. "Ready?" he asked. "Yes." she replied. Lisa watched as he pushed the needle through. Jade hissed and jumped just a little. "Be still, baby." he whispered as he continued. "That doesn't look so bad." Lisa said as she watched. "I am gonna remind you of that while I am sewing you up." Jade said. She groaned as he go to the widest part. "I'm so fucked up. First my arm from putting my arm through the truck window at Bobby's. Then my jaw from the guy at the bar. And now my head." she said. "Damn, girl, you need to be careful. How many times is this, that you have felt faint?" Lisa asked. "I don't know." Jade said as she hissed. "Damn, not so hard." she said through gritted teeth. "Sorry, sweetheart." Dean said. "That is three times I know of." Lisa said. "You not sleeping, barely eating. You need to rest." Lisa said as she watched Dean put in the final stitch. He gave it a final clean. Lisa let her hair down. "You can't even see it." Lisa said. "I am gonna get dressed and packed." Lisa said as she walked to the door. Dean put his stuff back in the box as Jade turned on the toilet. Lisa turned back at the door. "What are we taking?" she asked. Jade looked up at her for a minute. "Amanda is gonna need Lex's car. We can take the truck." Dean looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "My truck?" he asked. Jade smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yes, you truck. That way we won't be cramped in mine or Lisa car." Dean smiled at her. "That is probably a good idea." Lisa walked out and Jade looked up at Dean then down at her arm. "I think these can come out. Don't you?" she asked. He pulled the stool back to her and sit with his legs on the side of hers. He still hadn't put on his shirt. She licked her lips as she looked at his chest. "Yeah, I think so." he said as he reached back and grabbed the scissors. He begin to gently remove the stitches. "Are sure you don't want to sit this one out?" he asked. She tilted her head up and let out a deep breath. He looked up at her and smiled. "I figured. But you stay in the room. Do the research. I don't want you out there hunting until you are feeling better." he said as he pulled the last stitch out of her arm. He cupped her face and rubbed his fingers across the bruise on her jaw. "Please, just do this for me. I'm not saying you can't do it. But you are obviously exhausted. If we need you, then yeah." She looked at him and let her shoulders relax. "Ok, fine." she said as she rolled her eyes. He gave her that cocky grin and kissed her. He rubbed her face. "Thank you." he patted her thigh and stood and packed up the first aid supplies.

Dean called Bobby and let him know where they were going as Jade grabbed her cloths. Short jean shorts and a faded black Jack Daniels t-shirt. She turned on the water as Dean slid off his jeans. She pulled her shirt gently over head her back to Dean. He watched as she slid off her panties and undid her bra and let it slide off her arms. She looked up in the mirror and saw him watching her as she dug in the drawers for a shower cap. He licked his lips as he looked over her body. Not a tan line in site. He loved her sexy tattoos. Everyone in the perfect spot. The protection tattoo on the back of her neck, simplified on her right wrist, his initials and the date he went to hell on the right. Ladybug tattoo on the top of her right foot, Sam initials and the date on the other. And his favorite, the cross on her back. "I don't have a shower cap. Damn, I am not gonna be able to wash my hair for a while. That ain't gonna work." she said as she turned to him and watched him step in the shower. She stepped in behind him as he begin to bath. His skin a golden color, his arms just a little darker, from working with the construction company. His back and chest wide and broad. Not to chiseled, but not flabby. His thick arms, and she knew the strength in them. His ass was nice and round, he had nice thick thighs and calfs. She loved his huge hands, made her feel tiny when they were on her skin. He turned with his eyes closed and rinsed his head and back. She watched as a stream of water ran down his chest, and abs. Her eyes trailed to the toned muscles from his hips down his love trail to his huge, fat, thick dick. He ran his hands up his face and over his hair. She snapped back to reality and grabbed her scrunchy and squirted her soap on it. He opened his eyes as soon as he smelt the lavender scent. He stood under the water and watched her bath her arms, her firm round breast, down her flat stomach. She propped her foot on the lower ledge of the shower and washed her leg and thigh, then to the other leg. She grabbed the washcloth and washed her face. He grabbed the scrunchy and turned her away from him, blocking the water from her head. He washed over her back and ass. She loved this side of him. The nice, sensitive, intimate side. The side her never show to anyone. He took the washcloth from her hands and squirted more soap on it. He placed one hand on her stomach and pulled her back to his chest. He ran the cloth down the front of her body, between her legs. He softly kissed her neck as he gently washed her. She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes. The sex between them was awesome. She could honestly say, the best she had ever had. But moments like these was when she felt the closest to him. He pressed his lips to her ears. "I love you, baby." he whispered. She smiled and turned her head to him. "I love you too." she said across his lips. He turned her to the water, rinsing the soap from her body as he held her close. He love to feel her skin against his. Just the slightest touch always did him in. He had plenty of women in his life. More than he could remember. But never had he felt so connected to a woman. Every part of him in tuned with her. They both jumped when they heard a knock on the door. "You guys about ready?" Sam asked through the door. Dean tilted his head back and groaned. "Yeah, coming." she yelled as she turned off the water. He leaned his face to her ear. "Not cumming yet, baby, but I was working on it." he said as he nibbled on her ear. She pulled her head from his lips and laughed. He pulled her close and kissed her as he ran his hands down to her ass. "Come on, baby. It won't take long. I promise." She bit her lip and smiled. Contemplating. He gave her the puppy dog eyes and poked out his bottom lip. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently rubbed the back of his neck, causing him to shiver. "Are you begging, Dean Winchester?" she asked, teasing. He rubbed his nose against hers. "For a piece of your sweet ass? You damn right, I'd beg." he said as he bit his lip. She softly grinded into him. "They are almost ready. We have to pack." she said really wanting to. He brushed her nose with his again and licked her lips. "Five minutes, baby. That's all I need." he whispered. She pulled her head back and looked at him, "Five minutes? What usually takes you hours, your gonna do in five minutes?" she asked not believing a word of it. He always prided his self in his stamina. He licked his lips and looked down between their bodies. Her eyes followed his. Smiling when she saw he was already hard. He looked back at her and smiled. "You would be amazed at what I could do when I set my mind to it." Another knock on the door. "Leaving out in a half an hour." Lexie said through the door. Jade looked at Dean and smiled. "Make it 45 minutes." she yelled. Before she could take another breath, his lips captured hers. He picked up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. One hand held her ass as he slid the other between them and rubbed her clit. She moaned as he pressed her back to the wall and massaged her clit. He kissed down her neck and took one of her nipples between his lips and nibbled. He slid on finger inside her and moaned. "Your already ready for me, baby." he said as he took her lips. He slipped his tongue between her lips and their tongues wrestled for control. Normally he would take his time, making sure to hit her every sweet spot. But he wanted to be inside her, wanted to hear her moan his name. He slid another finger inside her and curled them inside her. "Oh shit." she moaned just above a whisper. He pressed his lips to hers, "We have to be quiet, baby." he whispered across her lips. She nodded and he lowered one of his hands between them. Grabbing the head of his throbbing dick, he positioned it at her hot wet opening. He rested one hand against the wall as the other held her up by her ass. Eyes to eyes, nose to nose and lips to lips, he slowly pushed inside her. He let out a shaky breath as she moaned across his lips. "OHHH". He stilled as he felt his self fill her. "Quiet, baby." he whispered as he pulled out to the tip. She gasped as he slammed back into her, feeling herself stretch around him. "Am I hurting you?" he asked. She bit her lip, "No, harder." she whispered. He pressed his forehead to hers and begin to slam into her. Her grip on his neck tightened and she moaned. "UHHH UHHH, yes, like that." she moaned across his face. He squeezed her ass as he thrusted deeper and harder. He felt her nails dig into his neck as she buried her face into the side of his neck, moaning. He threw his head back, "Fuck." he grunted through his teeth. He grabbed one of her hands and locked his finger with hers as he pinned it to the wall. He cleared his mind, nothing but the sounds of her moans, the feel of her skin slapping against his, the heat of her breath across his neck, her wet, hot, tight pussy wrapped tightly around him. He could feel her start to spasm around him. He thrusted harder and faster. "Shit, baby." she moaned. "Does….that…feel…good…baby?" he grunted between thrust. She pressed her lips to his, "Fuck, yes, I'm gonna cum." she moaned across his lips. He felt it building in his gut. He was ready, just waiting on her. "Me too, fuck. Cum for me baby." he whispered. He let go of her hand and wrapped his big hand around the back of her neck, roughly kissing her. She tightened around him and he felt her body shake and quiver. "Baby, your so tight and wet. So good, mine." he moaned. "UHHH!" she moaned loudly. He pressed his head to hers, "Tell me, baby. Tell me your mine." he said, his voice deep and rough. She parted her lips as she lost it, "Oh fuck, Dean. Yours, OHHH". He felt her hot moisture run down his throbbing dick and he exploded, slamming into her. "Muther Fucker, all mine" he growled as he jaw clenched and he emptied inside her. He moaned as he felt her tighten and draw him deeper, pulling out every last drop of him. He kissed her lips as he let her legs slid down. She put her hands on the side of his face and stood on her tip toes as she deepened the kiss. He put his hands on her ass and pulled her closer. Their lips parted and she rubbed her thumb across his lip. "I like it when you beg." she said as she smiled an evil smile. He gave her that arrogant, cocky grin. "Don't get used to it, sweetheart." Then another knock. "We are coming!" they both yelled.

They got dressed and pack in a hurry. Dean threw his bag over his shoulder and reached for Jade's. "I can get it." she said. He pick up the bag. "I got it." he said as he leaned and kissed her. He walked out the door as she grabbed her purse and laptop bag and followed. The others were waiting outside. Lisa in the back seat of the Avalanche, talking to Amanda out the window. Sam was holding Bentley, tickling him. Lexie was watching them, smiling. Dean threw his duffle in the back seat of the Impala and then went to the back toolbox of the truck, putting Jade's bag in and shutting it. Jade gave Bentley a kiss. Dean walked to him and ran his hand over his head and kissed his cheek. "Later, my man." Lexie took Bentley and gave him one last kiss before giving him to Amanda. Jade walked to the driver side of the truck and opened the door and adjusted the seat. Dean stood behind her and held the door. "We will follow you. We need to stop for gas." he said as he waited for her to get in. He shut the door. She looked at the gas needle. "Us too. But we need to stop at the ATM." she said and leaned out the window giving him a quick kiss. He walked to the passenger side of the Impala. Sam looked at him as he threw him the keys. "I guess I'm driving." Sam said as they got in and he started the car. Dean slid on his sunglasses. "Yeah, I need a nap." he said with that crooked grin. Sam smirked as they followed the girls. "I guess you do."

****I couldn't leave Dean out. He need a little loving too. Please review. I love to read them******


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 You are Mary.

After three hours of driving the girls had to stop. Lexie scrolled to Sam's name on her phone and hit send. "Hey." Sam answered. "We are gonna pull off here. We need something to drink and a bathroom." Lexie said. "Sounds good." Sam said and hung up the phone. He hit Dean's shoulder and he jumped. "What?" he asked as he looked around. Sam followed the girls off the interstate. "We are pulling off, bathroom break." Sam said. Dean rubbed his face and sit up in the seat. The sun was just going down. "How much further?" Dean asked. "About a hour." Sam said as they pulled into a store parking lot. Dean held the door for the girls and Sam, noticing a truck of guys pulling in the parking lot. Four of them jumped out of the truck. The girls took turns in the bathroom and then made their way to the cooler of energy drinks, grabbing a couple each. The girls waited at the counter for Sam and Dean. Sam had a bottle water and Dean sit down his cup of coffee and pulled out his money. The girl took theirs and went back out to the truck as Sam and Dean paid. The four guys were behind them beer in hand looking at the girls through the glass. "Three hot pieces of ass, that means we will have to hit it and pass it." one of them said. Sam's jaw clenched and he rolled his neck. Dean looked back at them and raised his eyebrows as he handed the clerk the money. One of the guys looked at Dean and nodded his head. The girls were standing outside the truck stretching their legs. The guys continued. "I would split that bitch wide open." the guy said. Dean knew what was next, he grabbed Sam's arm as he tried to swing. The guys looked at Sam and Dean. Dean took his change and his coffee as Sam grabbed his water. Dean started to walk off but the guys realized that the girls were with them. "Sorry, my bad, man. Didn't know the bitches were with ya'll." one of the guys said. Dean smirked and lifted his shirt to show his 45. "I would watch the insults if I were you. Those are ladies, not bitches or your pieces of ass." Him and Sam walked out the door. Dean walked to the driver side of the truck and leaned his head down to Jade's. "I'll drive, baby." he said before he gently kissed her, staring at the guys in the store. Lexie sat in the Impala with Sam. Jade walked to the passenger side of the truck and got in. Dean opened the driver door and looked at the guys as they walked out of the store. He smiled and smirked as he climbed in and started the truck.

Lexie was messing with the radio, stopping on "Supernatural" by Daughtrey. Jade turned up the radio as she heard it begin. Dean didn't mind, he liked it too. Lisa laid in the back seat, catching a nap. Both Jade and Lexie sang along. Every once in a while looking and smiling at Dean and Sam. Both in different cars.

"Lost from the start, I might as well be on the moon.

Much colder than I thought, even in the month of June.

No communication, makes you feel so alone.

Well, all we need is patience, in which, I've never really know.

But now it's too late, it's taking over me. It feels so supernatural."

Dean begin to tap the steering wheel and smile as he looked back at her. Sam smiled as he watched Lexie play the air drum.

"Every step I've taken has lead me here to where you are.

But all that I believe in is keeping me from seeing too far.

Throwing out the questions, waiting for the right reply.

Looking for the answers, tell me will it be tonight."

As the chorus played Lisa sat up and joined in. Jade had her bare feet on the dash, tapping her feet. And she smiled as Dean played the drums on the steering wheel with his hands. Back in the Impala, Sam smiled as Lexie continued to sing and hand her hand out the window, letting the wind pulling back.

"Through the Atmosphere, I'm seeing, glimpses of the past I'm leaving.

Holding on for life as we collide."

As the music played Jade stuck her hand out the window and made wave motions in the wind. Lexie doing the exact same thing in the Impala. Sam grabbed her hand and locked his fingers with hers.

"Now it's too late. It's taking over me. And it feel so supernatural.

And I'm pulled the other way, it's more than I can take.

And I'm losing hold of everything.

When it's more than physical. It's kinda hard to see beyond the glow.

And no matter how hard I try, you know I can't deny.

Cause you feel so supernatural."

Dean grabbed Jade's hand and kissed her sweetheart ring and then her wrist. She looked at him and smiled as she watched him kiss her. Lisa smiled from the back seat. No matter what was going on between them, arguing, flirting, whatever. When you looked at the two of them, you knew, they were in love. Lexie laid her head back on the seat, eyes closed. Sam looked over at her. That describe what he felt when he was with her. Exactly.

After stopping and grabbing food, Dean drove down a dark dirt road. Lisa looked around, "Where are we going?" she asked. Dean drove up to an old house. "This belongs to an old friend. We got running water but no power." he looked back at Lisa and grinned. She shrugged, "As long as we got water, I'm good." she said as she jumped out and grabbed her bag. Jade got out and grabbed her laptop bag and her other bag. Dean grabbed the food and headed for the door. He used his shoulder to push the door open. Sam put down his bag and Lexie and begin to light the lanterns. Jade grabbed an towel from a kitchen drawer and wipe the dust off the table. Dean set down the food and went back out for his bag of supplies. As they all sat back at the table Jade got a text. She looked at the phone then passed it to Dean. "Crowley sent an address." she said as Dean looked at the phone. Lisa grabbed the phone. "I know about where this is. It's on the other side of town." she said as she opened the laptop and typed in the address. Jade was picking over her food. Not really hungry, she knew she had to eat, but the thought almost made her sick. The others were not wasting anytime. Dean looked over at her as he finished his burger. "You need to eat." he said. She smiled as she forced herself to take a bite of her burger. Lisa pointed on the screen. "There it is." Sam looked at the computer. "Well, this is almost to easy." Lexie smirked. "You read my mind." she said as she cleared hers and Sam's trash. Dean threw his away, "Well, I'm not complaining." he said as he got out a couple of homemade torches and begin to get them ready. Sam dug though the bag and made sure the guns were loaded. Jade sat and watched. She hated having to stay behind in the creepy old house. Lexie pulled her 9mm from her purse and ejected the clip. Making sure everything was good to go. Lisa done the same and suck hers back in the back of her jeans. Jade grabbed the computer and sent the directions to Dean's phone. He pulled out his phone and looked over the directions. "Looks like we are ready." Sam said as he threw the bag over his shoulder. They smiled at Jade as they walked out the door. Dean leaned to her and smiled. She looked up at him, "This is so not fair." she said. He smiled. "It is to me. I don't have to worry about you." he said before kissing her. She rolled her eyes as he walked to the door. He opened the door and looked back at her and smiled. She smiled back. "Be careful." she said as he walked out the door.

They pulled up to the dark trailer. Out in the middle of the woods, just like the house. "This is what you call back woods." Lisa said as they got out of the car. Dean walked to the trunk and grabbed the stuff. "Ok, right off the bat, Lisa you need to throw him off his feet. Lexie can freeze him. But leave his head nice and warm. We need to know if he know anything about Purgatory. Me and Sam will tie him up." Everybody nodded. Sam and Lexie walked to the back and Dean and Lisa went through the front. Sam kicked in the back door when he heard Dean bust through the front. As Lisa got through the door she saw movement on the floor. She threw up her hand and the figure banged into the wall. Lexie, on cue, froze him in place to the wall. She waved her arm and they heard him growl. Dean flipped on the light. The girls gasped when they saw a half eaten body on the floor. There eyes looked at the creature against the wall. He looked human, except the blood around his mouth and his black eyes. He was trying to pull away from the wall. Lisa's eyes widen. "That is just nasty." she said. Dean kick a table out of the way. "Give it up, your not going get down." he said as he looked around. Sam walked to the creature. "Yeah, it's a Rugaru." The creature growled at him. "How did you find me?" it asked. Dean looked at him and smiled. "A friend of ours." he said as he walked to him. The creature laughed. "Crowley, I heard you boys were working for him." Dean smirked. "We are not working for Crowley. We are hunters. We hunt nasty sick bastards like you." he said as he gave the creature a once over. The creature hissed at him. Dean pulled away and curled up his nose. "Tic tacs, invest in some." The creature begin to move slightly. Lexie held up her hand and he froze again. She wiggled her finger and his head begin to move again. Dean smiled at him. "I told you, not going anywhere." The girls stood behind Sam and Dean, guns in hand, watching. Lisa was a little overwhelmed. This was her first real evil thing. The shape shifter wasn't really bad. Lexie keep a close eye on the monster, ready to freeze him when he moved. Sam looked at him, "Are you the alpha?" he asked. The monster laughed and looked at Sam. "You are funny. You look at me like I am a monster. But you need to take a good look in the mirror. But you are not really evil." The Rugaru looked at Lexie and smiled. "Not around her anyway." Sam lit the torch. "I ask you a question." he said through his clenched jaws. "Yes, I am the first." the creature said. Dean stood in front of him. "Where are the other alphas? I know you know." The creature shook his head, "I don't know exactly. They are all over." he growled. Dean nodded. "Let me guess. You do the psychic phone thing." he said as he smiled and nodded. He grabbed the chains and begin to chain his feet and hands together. Sam put the hood over his head. Lexie held up her hand up and froze his face. "Let's go." Dean said as he looked back at the girls. Dean grabbed his feet as Sam grabbed his arms. Lisa opened the trunk to the Impala as the boys laid him inside. Dean's phone rang. It was Jade. "We got him." Dean said as he answered the phone. "Good, I am sending you another address. Crowley sent a meeting place to hand him over." Jade said as Dean started the Impala. "On the way." Dean said as he hung up the phone.

Jade hung up the phone and walked from the kitchen to the living room. She dropped her bottle water when she looked up and saw a woman standing in front of her. She held up her hands, but as she looked into the woman's eyes, she stopped. They reminded her of something. The woman was beautiful, blond, green eyes that lit up as she smiled. The woman stepped closer. "I am not here to hurt you." she said. Jade looked at her. "What are you?" Jade asked. The woman smiled. "I am not a demon, or ghost. I am a spirit." she said. Jade's eyes widen. "Ok, what do you want?" The woman stepped closer. "Just to meet you. Talk to you." Jade's body was still stiff. "Talk about what?" she asked. The woman looked at her for a few seconds then smiled. "You are much more beautiful than I could have imagined. Now I know why he is so taken by you." Jade looked at her still confused. The woman continued. "Everyday, I wished for you two girls. The longer it took the more I wondered if it would ever happen. But then one day they found you. And everything I hoped for my sons came true." Jade blinked her eyes and her mouth gaped open. "You are Mary?" she asked as she studdard. Mary smiled as she stepped even closer. "I am." she answered. Jade sat on the couch and Mary sat next to her. "The boys will be back soon." Jade said. Mary smiled. "I see them all the time. I am here to see you. I was hoping Lexie would be here." Jade shook her head. "She went with the boys." Jade said and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Mary smiled. "I wanted to thank you." Jade raised her eyebrows. "For what?" she asked. "For saving my boys. I have always been proud of them. But you girls have given them something I never could have. Real peace, real family, real love. And in return, they have become the men I always wanted them to be." she said as she continued to smile and look at Jade. "I don't have much longer. I need you to know, you can save Sammy." Mary said. Jade looked at her, "We are trying." she said. Mary shook her head and leaned to Jade's ear. "Lexie is healing his soul, but death will come to him, restore it." Jade pulled away from her and looked at her confused. Mary tucked Jade's hair behind her ear. "I have to go. One more thing, tell my boys they made me two beautiful grand babies. I love them." Jade blinked and she was gone.

The Impala pulled up to an old abandon warehouse. A black SUV with two suited up demons standing in front of it. "Everybody ready?" Dean asked. Lisa smiled as she looked at Lexie. "Let's get it." she said as they all got out. Sam and Dean got the Rugaru out of the trunk as Lisa and Lexie stood in front of the demons. As Dean and Sam handed over the Rugaru, Lisa stepped behind the demons and leaned against the hood of their SUV.

Demon: "Your late."

Dean smirked. "Traffic was a bitch."

Sam: "One Rugaru."

Dean looked around. "Where is Crowley?"

Demon: "Banging a whore in a sweet spot called, None Of Your Business."

Dean laughed and looked at Sam: "Look at that Sam, a demon trying to be funny."

Sam raised his eyebrows as he looked at Dean: "Is that what that was?"

Demon: "Later boys. Crowley will be in touch."

Dean held out his hands. "We are done. One alpha. Are we ever gonna see Crowley, or his he gonna keep sending demons to pick up his laundry?"

Demon: "I'm sorry. I see your lips moving and I hear something. But I can't understand you because I don't speak, little bitch." he said as he turned to the SUV and got in.

Dean yelled. "You tell Crowley, we are done!" They watched as the SUV pulled off.

Dean looked at Sam "Remember when we used to gank bitches like that?" Sam shrugged.

Lisa patted them on the back and smiled. "Well, at least we know where they are going." she smiled as she held up her hands. She managed to put a tracking device under the bumper while the boys distracted them. Dean smiled. "She might turn out to be a decent hunter."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 You have the best part of him.

Sam looked up the tracking device as they pulled back up to the house. Lisa got out and bent over. The others looked back at her. Lexie walked to her and held her hair back. Dean shook his head, "you are gonna have to get thicker skin to do this job." he said as he walked in the house, the others followed. Jade was sitting at the kitchen table in a daze. She didn't even hear the door open. She looked up when they walked into the kitchen. Lisa sat and laid her head on the table. Lexie sat next to her and rubbed her back. Dean grabbed two beers, handing Sam one.

Dean: "No, man. I'm done. We have been on the Crowley run. And now he wants more. I'm not gonna keep doing this." he said as he shook his head.

Sam: "Then we go with plan b. Oh, that's right, we don't have one."

Jade: "What are you talking about?" she asked as she looked at all of them. :And what's wrong with her?" she asked pointing at Lisa.

Lexie: "She threw up. And Crowley isn't done with us yet. He wants us to do more jobs."

Dean held up his arms. "I mean, nothing has changed. You don't have your soul. The only difference is now I need a daily rape shower." Dean walked into the living room with Sam following.

Jade looked at Lisa. "What happened, she get sick on the job?" she asked. Lisa raised her head. "No, I was fine. Then it was like it hit me." she said. Jade stood and walked to the living room. She need to tell Dean what happen when they were gone. Lexie and Lisa jumped up when they heard a bang. As they got in the door. They were threw into the wall, pinned to it like Jade. Dean and Sam were tied to chairs. Just coming too. "What the hell?" Dean asked as he blinked his eyes. Sam looked at the girls then his eyes stopped behind Dean. "I know who to ask." he said as he clenched his jaw. Dean watched a dark haired girl walked around in front of him. "You evil bitch." Dean growled as he looked up at her. Lisa and Jade recognized the skank from when Jo and Ellen died. Meg smiled at Dean, "Keep sweet talking and this can go a whole different direction." Dean looked up at her and shook his head.

Dean: "Meg, I've been dying to see you again." he smirked.

Meg: "Well, here I am big boy. What now?"

Dean smiled. "How about I rip you to shreds, like your hounds did Jo and Ellen?"

Meg smiled: "Kinky, I like. But a little Q&A first. Where is your boss?"

Sam: "What makes you think we work for somebody?"

Meg looked back at him. "I happen to know you've been juggling Crowley's orphans, so where is he?"

Sam: "We don't know. We don't get face time."

Meg straddles Dean lap. "I bet you an all day blow job, he is held up where he is taking those things you've been snatching up for him."

Dean turned his head and didn't answer. "Get off him you nasty bitch!" Jade yelled. Trying to move.

Meg glared at her. "You had your turn. You need to learn to share. Besides, you have the best part of him inside you. Don't you?" she asked as she smiled. Jade swallowed hard. Lisa, Lexie and Sam looked at her. Dean looked up at Meg, eyes wide. Meg smiled down at him, "You didn't know? I guess I let the cat out the bag. Oh well, foreplay over. Now please me or I please myself." she said as she put a knife to Dean's throat. The two demons with her looked on. The girls continued to try and get loose. Sam begin to laugh.

Dean: "What's so funny?"

Sam: "Meg, that is funny."

Dean: "Well, not from where I'm sitting. I like my cunt nice and warm." he said glaring at Meg. She glared at Sam.

Sam: "She is scared. If she could kill us, she would have done it by now. She is running. Crowley is hunting down all the loyalist to Lucifer now that he is the big man. She needs us to get to Crowley, stick that knife in his throat. It's him or her."

Dean looked up at Meg. "I hope you both lose."

Sam: "You know what you got to do now?"

Meg: "Let me guess, your going to tell me."

Sam: "Work with us." The girls looked at each other then back at Sam.

Dean: "Whoa, whoa. What?' he asked his forehead winkled and his eyes squinted.

Sam: "We take you to him. One condition. We go with you. You help us get a little information out of him before you hack off his balls. Can you do that?" he asked.

Meg smiled. "I apprenticed under Alistair just like Dean. So, Dean, can I make Crowley do whatever I want?" she asked as she grabbed his cheeks and ran her tongue over his tightly closed lips. When she pulled away, Dean spit on the floor next to him. Meg looked up and saw Jade glaring at her. She smirked at Jade.

Dean looked back at Meg. "Yeah, she can."

Meg stood. "It's a deal. Hugs and hounds all around." she said as she smirked at Jade. "Lucky girl, he is hung like a horse." Jade spit at her. Meg wiped her face and laughed.

Dean: "Are you gonna untie us?"

Mage looked back at him: "Please, don't act like you didn't enjoy it. I could feel your excitement."

One of the demons glared down at Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows. "Are you gonna kiss me?"

Meg stood at the door. "Come On! We will be in touch."

The girls fell to the floor as Meg and her demons disappeared. They untied the boys. Dean glared at Sam. "What the hell is wrong with you? Now we are working with two demons." Sam pulled the ropes from his arms. "And? You wanted Crowley dead. Here is our chance." Dean shook his head as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his bag and turned it up. Jade crossed her arms over her stomach and looked at Dean. "She killed Jo and Ellen, Sam!" he yelled and caused Jade to jump. "You know, Sam is right." she said. Dean looked at her and blinked his eyes. "You mind explaining?" She looked at him, "Yeah, we let her do the dirty work. She kills Crowley after we get what we want. Then we kill her nasty ass." They all looked at her then to Dean. Dean shrugged and smirked as he turned up the bottle. "You know what. That is the best idea, I've heard in a long time." Jade let out a deep breath. She ran her hand through her hair as she walked to one of the bedrooms and sat on the bed. Her headache was begin to get worse.

She looked up when she saw Dean come in and shut the door. He leaned against the window frame and looked at her. "Are you pregnant?" he asked. She looked up at him, "I'm not sure." He looked at her confused. "What do you mean? Meg knew it." She patted the bed. "Sit down. I need to tell you something." He slowly made his way to the bed and sat next to her. She locked her fingers with hers.

Dean hung his head and looked at the floor as Jade told him about her visit from Mary. He watched as the tears dropped from his face to the old wooden floor. His whole life, one question always ran through his head. Would mom be proud of what I have become. Jade held his hand tight. "She wanted me to tell you and Sam, she was proud of you both, that she loved you. You have turned out to be the men she always wanted you to be." He wiped his hand over his face and smiled at Jade. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his head on hers. "She said you have given her two beautiful grand babies." she said as she begin to cry. Dean raised his head and she looked up at him. "Two? She said two?" he asked as he stared in her eyes. She nodded nervously. This could go either way. She held her breath, trying to judge his reaction by the look on his face. He looked down at her hand and ran his fingers over her ring. He looked back up at her and smiled. Six months ago he would have took off running, never looking back. Having a kid would have been just another punishment in his life. But as he looked at her, he realized. This was the last piece to the perfect puzzle. He could see the fear in her eyes. She watched as his eyes softened and his smile grew, making his eyes sparkle. Then she realized this is what she recognized in Mary's eyes. She smiled as the tears rolled down her face. He put his other hand on the side of her face and pressed his forehead to hers. "We are gonna have a baby. Your carrying my baby." he whispered. She nodded as her lips quivered. "It looks that way. I still need to go to the doctor." she said. He brushed her hair from her face. "As soon as we get home. We will go." he said. She let out a deep breath as he pressed his lips to hers. He closed his eyes as she cupped his face and deepened the kiss. They parted when they heard a tap on the door. Dean wiped his face and cleared his throat. "Yeah, come in."

Dean and Jade looked up to see the other three walk in. Lexie sat on the bed next to Jade as Lisa and Sam stood in front of them. Dean looked up at Sam and smiled. "Mom came by to see Jade while we were gone." Sam raised his eyebrows. Lexie and Lisa looked at Jade, eyes wide. Jade shook her head. Then looked at Sam. "She wanted you to know she loved you, and that she was proud of the men you have become." Jade looked Dean as he squeezed her hand. "And that you two have given her two beautiful grand babies." Jade looked back at them. Lexie cover her mouth and laughed. "That would explain the way you've been feeling." Lexie hugged Jade tight. "Bentley is gonna have a play mate." Sam said as Dean stood and shook his hand. Lisa hugged Jade. "I am so happy for ya'll." she said. But she silently wonder, is that what was going on with her. Nah, she thought, angel could have babies. That didn't make sense. They all head back toward the kitchen. Sam handing Dean a beer. Dean looked at Jade and smiled. As he watched her smile and talk to the girls. He knew, if there were any doubts about how he felt about her. They were defiantly gone now. His mother giving her approval was all it took. Sam stood next to Dean as they leaned on the counter. "So, mom was here? I would have loved to see her." Sam said. Dean took a drink of his beer. "Me too." Sam smirked. "We must be doing something right. She is proud of the men we have become." Dean looked at Sam then back at the girls, "Because of them. Only because of them." They both smiled.

Jade took a deep breath and looked at the boys. "I almost forgot. The real reason she came." Sam and Dean looked at her and raised their eyebrows. "What?" they asked. "She said Lexie had Sam's soul. She said Lexie was healing it. Death would come to Sam and restore it." They all looked at her confused. "I have his soul? Where?" Lexie asked. Jade looked at her. "I'm not sure. But I'm thinking inside you. Your souls are connected, right? So, your soul is trying to heal his." Jade said. Lisa shrugged. "That would explain why he is normal around you." she said. Dean blinked his eyes and tilted his head. "What do you mean, Death is gonna come to him? Is he gonna die?" Dean asked. Jade shrugged. "I don't know. But that is exactly what she said." Dean's eyes got wide and he sat next to Jade and opened the laptop. "I want to check out something." he said as he typed on the key pad. They all waited. He hung his head. He knew what to do. "What is it?" Jade asked as she tried to look at the screen. He quickly shut the laptop. "Nothing, I was wrong. So, now we wait on Meg. Kill Crowley ass and then figure out what to do to get his soul out of Lexie and back in Sam." he said as he set back in the seat and brought his bottle to his mouth. Sam smirked. "That's all. No big thing."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 We keep this between us.

Dean walked outside to call Cas. He was gonna need his help. "We are at the house in .." He pulled his phone from his ear as he heard the flutter of wings. He turned to see Cas. Dean leaned on the hood of the Impala and Cas did the same. "We are gonna raid Crowley's play house in the morning." Cas looked at him, "You need my help." Cas said. Dean turned up the bottle then handed it to Cas. Dean smirked as he looked at the ground. "I am gonna be a dad." he said proudly. Cas handed him the bottle back. "Yeah, I know. Congratulations." Dean looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "You knew?" he asked. Cas looked straight ahead. "Yesterday morning, when she fainted. I felt it when I touched her head. But she didn't know. So I didn't say anything." Dean nodded. Cas looked at him as he stared straight ahead, smiling. "You are still in shock." Cas said. Dean smirked. "Yeah. The last thing that would have crossed my mind. We never worried about it. She was religious about taking her pill. Every morning when her feet hit the floor. We didn't even talk about it." Cas looked at the stars. "God impregnated a virgin, he can make this possible, if it is in his plan." Dean raised his eyebrows. "I guess so." He shook his head. "But, I know if any other woman was carrying my child. It wouldn't feel the same." Cas looked at him. "There is no one else. It was always her. The same with Sam and Lexie. And you didn't make it easy. You haven't always been what you call, careful." Dean looked at Cas, "You have been making sure there wasn't any mistakes?" he asked. Cas looked at him and nodded. Dean smirked. "I just hope I can be a better father than my dad was to me and Sam." he said as he turned up the bottle. "Don't worry. You will be. You have learned from his mistakes." Cas said as he grabbed the bottle. "Fill me in on the Crowley thing." Cas said as he turned up the bottle. "We are gonna use Meg to help us. She can make Crowley talk. Tell us why he wants to open Purgatory. Then I am gonna kill the bastard. Then kill her." Dean said. Cas nodded. "Ok, I will help you." They both leaned on the Impala and passed the bottle. Dean looked at Cas. "One more thing." Cas looked at him. "How would you get someone soul from one person back to where it belongs?" Cas looked at him confused. "That would take a huge amount of power. More that I have." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Who would have that kind of power?" Dean asked. "The only thing I know that would come close, Death." Cas said. Dean nodded. "That's what I thought." he said and turned the bottle up.

Jade was laying on the bed when Sam tapped on the door. She looked up at him as he sat on the edge of the bed. "So, you met mom?" he asked. Jade smiled. "Yeah, she was beautiful." Sam smiled as he fooled with his fingers. "Yes she is." Jade sat up and looked at him. "I thought you were a baby when she died?" Jade asked. Sam looked at her. "I was. But me and Dean had to do some time travel not to long ago. I met her. It was before me and Dean were born. Her and dad had just got married." Jade drew her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. "She really loves ya'll. Her face just lit up when she talked about how proud she was." Sam smiled. "She would have been a great mom. Like Lexie. She is so good with Bentley." Jade smirked. "Well, he makes it easy." Sam smiled. "He is a good baby. Do you think the four of us can be good parents?" he asked. But really he was talking about his self and she knew it. "Yeah, you and Lexie already are. We are gonna make mistakes. But we do what we think is right. Protect them, love them. That is all we can do, right?" Sam looked at her and smiled. "What do you make of what she said about my soul?" he asked. Jade shook her head. "I'm not really sure. But I do believe what she said about Lexie. I think, when you fell in, your soul was released and it found her. She always said she could still feel you. I though she was just in denial. But now it makes sense. And that is why you are you when your with her. But as far as how to get it back to you. I don't know." Sam smiled. "You are having my brother's baby." he said. She looked at him and automatically smiled. "Yeah, imagine that." Sam laid his hand on her knee. "The funniest part, is he is happy about it." Jade smiled. "I'm not too sure about that yet." Sam stood and kissed the top of her head. "He is. Trust me, I know." Jade laid back on the bed and laid her hand on her stomach.

Lexie was sitting in the bed in the other room. Sam walked in and laid next to her. She turned to him and smiled. He looked back at her. "What is wrong?" he asked as he smiled. She shook her head. "Nothing. It is nice to know I was right. I knew you weren't dead. I could feel you. And now I know why." she said. He shook his head and looked at the ceiling as he smiled. "You don't have to gloat." he said. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. "Now we just have to figure out how to get it from you back to me." he said. "We will." she said as she closed her eyes. If it was the last thing she did, she was going to get him back.

Jade was laying on her back, I-pad up so she could see it. Dean walked in and took off his boots and t-shirt. He laid his head on her stomach. She had the I-pad above his head. "Do you have to always be fooling with that thing?" he asked. She laughed as she set it down and rubbed her hand through his hair. "No, but the laptop is dead and we have no power." The only light in the room was a few candles on the dresser. He folded his hands over his chest and looked at the ceiling, smile still painted on his face. "Maybe I shouldn't be laying on your stomach." he said as he started to raise up. She stopped him. "It is fine. We are not even sure if I am pregnant yet. And even if I was, your not gonna hurt it." she said. He laid back down and closed his eyes. "Do you really think we can do this?" she asked as she stared at the ceiling. He turned to her. "I don't see why not." he said as he sat up and laid beside her on his back. She looked over at him. Just barely able to see his face. "I mean, things aren't perfect between us. Not to mention all the other shit going on." she said. He looked back at the ceiling. "Jade, I love you. Maybe we haven't figured out this relationship. And maybe it isn't where it should be. But we are working on it. And the other stuff, we are gonna figure that out too. I want this baby. And with you." he said as he looked at her. She smiled and kissed him. She turned on her side and slid her hands under her head. "This is gonna suck for me." she said jokingly. He looked at her, "Why?" he asked. "Because, no more beer, I can't have any whiskey when you piss me off." He rolled his eyes. She continued. "No more tanning bed, no more sex." she smiled. He looked at her eyes wide. "What? Why?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled as she turned over. "It might hurt the baby. It's all about the baby now." she smiled as she curled up her back to him. He looked at the ceiling eyes still wide, he hadn't thought about that. "No sex. I am gonna have to jack off for 9 months." he said. She smiled, "Longer than that. Another 2 months after the baby is born." she said, waiting. He rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair. He shook his head. "I am not gonna make it. What are we gonna do?" he asked as he looked over at her. He was serious. He looked at her as he saw her body shaking. And when she couldn't hold it anymore she laughed loud and hard. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around her, propping his chin on her shoulder. "What is so funny? This is not funny?" he said. She turned her head to him and laughed. "Yes it is. You are so serious." she said. He looked at her nearly angry. "I am serious. That is a long time. I am gonna explode. Do you know how painful that is for a man? The longest I've been is a couple months, that wasn't nice." he asked still not getting it. She rolled over on her back and he looked down at her. She smiled that evil smile. "I am just kidding. According to Lexie, her sex drive went through the roof when she was pregnant with Bentley." He looked down at her and raised his eyebrows giving her that cocky grin. "Yeah?" he leaned down and kissed her. "Is it up now?" he asked smiling. She bit her lip. "It is getting there. But I bet you could help it along." she said. He looked at her and licked his lips, "You bet your sweet ass I can." he said as he licked her lips.

Lisa was laying on the couch, trying to catch a nap, when she heard the sound that had become familiar. She opened her eyes to see Cas sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. She sat up and looked at him as he stared out the window. "What are you looking at?" she asked. He looked back at her. "Nothing, just waiting." he said. She smirked. "That's right. You need to sleep." He smiled at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled. "Good, why?" she asked. "No reason. I heard you were not feeling well." he said as he looked back out the window. She looked at him suspicious, "Yeah, about that. Do angels, can you, I mean I know you got off. But so you actually, you know?" she wasn't really sure how to say it. He looked back at her. "Do we ejaculate?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah, that?" He looked back out the window. "Yes, we do. But, I have never done it the way you do, until with you. It is different with angels. We actually do it with out contacted." he explained. She looked at him confused. "But, when you are with a human, everything is the same as with us, right?" He nodded, his arms resting on his knees looking at her. "Lisa, you are pregnant." he said. She huffed and ran her hands through her hair and looked away from him. After a few seconds she looked back at him. "You know, how long?" she asked. "As soon as it happened. I should have told you. Your methods of birth control are useless to us." he said. She smirked. "That would have been a fact you should have shared with me. Don't ya think?" she asked. He looked at the floor. "Yes. But I was so wrapped up in the moment. It didn't cross my mind until it was too late. When I looked in your eyes, I couldn't bring myself to tell you." She shook her head and smirked. "That's just great. You made a decision for me, that effects my whole life. And you have continued to keep it from me." she said as she glared at him. He looked back at her. "I'm sorry, Lisa. It was not my intentions to hurt you. I could never hurt you. You do not have to do this alone." She smirked as she looked away from him. He stood and walked to the couch and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand. "This has never happened before as far as I know. But it's not a bad thing. I don't know what I am feeling. But it happens whenever I am with you. And it feels good." he said as he looked at her. She shook her head then looked at him. "Do you have any idea how difficult this is gonna be for me. Forget the fact that I am not ready for this, but the way things are now. The hunting, this with Sam. But you are never around. You have no idea what it means to raise a kid." she said as she looked at him. Cas looked at her. "I can learn. And when I am done with what I have to do, I can be here. Lisa, I think I am falling in love with you." he said. She shook her head. "No, your not. You can't, remember. You just like the way it feels when we are together. The sex." He shook his head. "No, it is more than that." Lisa stood and paced the floor. "Stop, this is fucking crazy." Cas stared up at her as she pointed at him. "We keep this between us. Don't tell anyone until I decide what I am gonna do." Cas looked at her and tilted his head. He could hear the thoughts running through her mind. She was contemplating whether to keep it or not. Would it be normal if she did. "Lisa." he begged. She looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, we tell nobody. You owe me that, Cas." she said as she looked him in the eye. He looked at the floor. "You are right. We tell no one." he said as he disappeared. Lisa sat back on the couch. Her hand over her mouth. She knew it. But she also knew, she wasn't strong enough to so this by herself. She wasn't like Jade and Lexie. She never even considered having a baby. She never though of herself as the mothering type.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 I am gonna tell you who I am.

Dean waited until Jade fell asleep then he slipped out of the bed and put on his cloths. He pulled the door to and walked in to the living room. Lisa was sitting on the couch looking out the window. "You ok?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, could sleep." she said. He smirked. "Yeah me neither." He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle water. He looked out the window and saw Cas leaned up against the Impala. Cas looked at Dean as he leaned next to him. "Why are you out here. Lisa is inside." he said as he smiled. Cas looked away from him. "Trouble on lover's lane already?" Dean asked. "No, we are fine." Cas said bluntly. Dean smirked and took a drink of his water. "Ok." Cas looked at Dean. "Are you sure you want to put Sam's soul back." he asked. Dean looked at him. "Hell yeah. He can't keep going like this." Cas looked ahead. "If we do this, it may be unbearable for him." Dean looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "How is that?" he asked. "Even though his soul has been with Lexie. It has experienced the little time he was in the cage. The damage may be unfixable. And if it isn't fixed, the consequences could be traumatic for Sam if he remembers." Dean huffed. "Well, I will deal with that if it comes. But we are getting his soul back to where it belongs." Dean flinches when Meg and her two demons reappear. "you know, you should never sneak up on people." Dean said. Cas looked at Meg, remembering what happened the last time they were together. The boys were going after the devil, Jo and Ellen died. Lucifer had her watching him. She tried to seduced him. "Hello, Clarence. Remember me?" she asked as she licked her lips. Dean raised his eyebrows and looked between the two of them. "You two have something going on?" he asked. Cas looked at Meg. "Why are working with abomination." Meg stepped right up to him and licked his face. "Keep talking dirty. Make me all wet." she said with an evil smile. Dean shivered. "That is nasty." he said under his breath. Lisa stood at the window watching. Her blood pressure rising. "First time, my ass." she mumbled to herself. She flinched when she heard Sam. "What are they doing?" he asked. Lisa shrugged and sat back on the couch to put on her boots. "I have no idea. But Cas seems to be enjoying." Sam shivered. They both looked up as they walked in. They all stood in the kitchen as Lexie, Jade and Lisa joined them. "We know where Crowley is." he said. Meg smiled. "Do tell."

Sam: "That isn't gonna happen. You will go without us. But I do have an idea. Hand over Ruby's knife."

Meg smirked. "I'm not that stupid."

Sam: "Do you want us to take you to Crowley? Then give us the knife."

Meg looked at Sam and Dean. Then she pulled it out from the back of jeans and handed it to Sam. In a flash, Sam sliced the neck of the demon that was snarling at Dean when they were tied up. Everybody looked at Sam, mouths gaped open. "What, he was kill us anyway. I did us all a favor." Sam said as he wiped the knife on a towel and tuck it in the back of his pants.

Every one was ready to go, standing by the Impala and the truck. Jade walked to the truck, tucking her gun in the back of her pants. Dean looked up as she walked to the passenger seat of the truck. He raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat as everyone watched. "What are you doing?" he asked. She looked over the hood at him. "I am getting in the truck. Time to go, right?" she said as she stared at him. He shook his head, "No your…" She stopped him. "I am going with ya'll. So we can skip the speech and you getting your ass handed to you. So, if your ready?" she said as she opened the door and got in. He looked at the other as they smiled. "What are you looking at. Let's go." he said as he opened the door and climbed in the truck. He squinted his eyes as he looked at her. "My ass handed to me?" he asked. She smiled as he started the truck.

The sun was just coming up when they pulled up to the building. They got out and looked around. "Seems pretty quiet." Dean said. Cas looked around. "It isn't. Meet me at the side door." he said as he disappeared. They all eased around the side door and waited. Lisa eyes Meg. Meg smiled. Jade bumped her. "Pay attention. She's not worth it." Lisa smiled, the best thing about all this, is the nasty bitch wouldn't make it back out that door. Lexie looked around and leaned to Jade. "All this seem a little too easy to you?" Jade looked at Lexie, "Way too easy." Then the door opened and they all walked in. Dean last, taking one last look around. Him and Sam both were uneasy about all this.

As they moved down a long hallway, they heard a woman's voice. "Is anyone there. Help me. Please." Dean peaked through a small window on a huge metal door. It was the woman Gen, the one with tattoos that attacked them at the house. Dean looked at Sam, "We are defiantly in the right place." Sam looked through the door and back at Dean. "Come on, we have to go." Dean followed, occasionally watching behind him. Cas stopped halfway down the hallway and threw up his hand. "Wait." Dean looked ahead to Cas, "What is it?" As soon as he asked, the hounds started barking. Meg looked at Dean, "Here come the guards." she said. Dean looked at them, "Hell hounds, Go!" They all ran down the hall and around a corner and through a set of double doors. Dean and Sam wedged the door shut. And through the glass they saw Meg's demons being ripped to shreds. Dean looked back at them. "I knew this was a trap." he said as he glared at Meg. She crossed her arms, "What do you want a cupcake?" Lisa looked at her and smirked. "You know what, I saw we git rid of her ass. What do we need her for?" she said. Meg glared at her. Dean held up his hand. "Ok, stop. We need to regroup." Lisa rolled her eyes. The dogs begin to bang against the door. "How many are there?" Dean asked. Meg smiled. "A lot… I will be pulling for you in Cleveland." They all looked at her then at Dean. "What are you talking about?" Dean asked. Meg shrugged. "The best thing about them chewing up this meat suit, is it should buy you some time." she said as she smiled at Cas. Then tried to smoke out of her meat suit. Nothing. Cas looked at Dean as Dean's eyes widened. "It is a spell, she is stuck in her vessel." Dean looked up and held out his hands. "Well, great. What now." Jade looked at him and smirked. "I thought this was your think. Make it as you go." Dean glared at her. "I don't need the smart ass." She held up her hands. "I'm just saying."

Sam held out Ruby's knife. Meg looked at him and shook her head. "No, you are gonna need that to kill the smirky dick. I will hold off the dogs." She smiled as she walked to Cas. Lisa felt her arm twitch. Cas stood stiff as Meg grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him. Cas slung her against the wall and roughly kissed her. Dean's eyes grew wide. Lisa held up her arms. "Really? Does anyone see me here?" Cas pulled away as Meg held up his sword. "Where did you learn that, Clarence?" she asked smiling. Dean looked at the others shocked as Cas wiped his mouth. "From Lisa." Cas said as he back away from her. Lisa looked as Cas, "And that will be the last fucking thing I teach your ass." The others laughed. Dean shook his head, "Now I am thinking about Cas's sex. I am not gonna get it up for a week." Jade looked at him and raised her eyebrows. Meg stood in front of the door. "Run!" she yelled as the door begin to open. The others ran through another door and down another hallway.

It was dark, Sam was in front with Cas. The girls in the middle and Dean in the back. "I can't see a fucking thing." Jade said. Then a huge flash of light. They all cover their eyes. Dean moved his arm when he knew the light was gone. He saw Samuel, his hand on the wall, on the vanishing sigil. "Samuel." Sam said. Dean glared at him. "You sold us out." Dean said as his jaw clenched. Lexie looked at him and tried to freeze him. Nothing. Jade looked at Lexie and then threw her hand and nothing either. Sam looked at the girl. "We knew you were coming." he said as demons appeared behind the girls, grabbing them and disappearing. Sam and Dean tried to grab them but they were gone. Dean drew his gun and pointed at Samuel. "Where are they?" he asked as he glared at him. Then two more demons grabbed him and Sam and they were in a white room. "That bastard sold us out!" Dean yelled at Sam.

Crowley: "Yes, and I have to say, the best money I ever spent. Shame I have to do away with you two. I have really enjoyed working with you. Or rather the little Princesses." Sam clenched his jaw. "You better not lay a hand on them." Crowley laughed. "I'm not. That's what I have demons for." Dean and Sam stepped to him and then they were in different cells, like the ones in the long hallway. Dean walked to the door. "Sam, Jade!" he yelled. Then he heard Jade. "Dean!" Then Sam and Lexie. "We are here." Sam and Lexie were in the same cell. "Where is Lisa!" Dean yelled. "In here with Jade!" she yelled. Then Dean stepped back when a small panel opened on the door. He saw Samuel. "If you're here for forgiveness. Find a priest."

Samuel: "I just want you to understand."

Dean smirked: "Oh, I understand. You're a liar. You talk about putting blood first, funny that sounds like my dad. The only difference is he did it."

Samuel: "I am doing this for my blood. My daughter. You know how to live without her. I don't."

Dean looked at him and shook his head. "How do you think she is gonna feel, knowing you sold out her own sons."

Samuel glared at him. "Don't come at me like I sold you out. You dad chose Sam over your mother."

Dean shook his head. "It wasn't like that."

Samuel: "You say you are my blood. I don't even know what Sam is. Hell, I don't know either of you, or who you really are."

Dean walked to the window and glared at Samuel, jaw clenched. "I'm gonna tell you who I am. I am the guy you never want to see again. Cause when I get out of here, trust me. And the next time you see me, I will be there to kill you.

Samuel smirked. "You not gonna make it out of this cell."

Dean faked a smile. "What ever get's you through the night." Samuel smiled. Dean heard the girls screaming. He yelled as Samuel shut the latch. "Jade!" he yelled as he beat on the door. Then Sam yelled. "You sick son of a bitch!" They heard the girl yelled get lower and lower as they were pulled further away. Dean and Sam both pulled and beat on the door. After a few minutes, the door open on their own. They both walked out and to a another long hallway. Sam looked at Dean, "You go to the right, I will go left." Dean nodded as they separated. It was unusually quiet. Both nearly panicking, looking from room to room.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Jade opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was like an old operating room. She tried to sit up, but she was tied to a metal table, naked. She looked around the room and saw Lisa and Lexie. Both tied to tables and naked. "Lisa, Lexie. Wake up. We have to get out of here." she said. The other tow started to wake up. Leixe raised her head and let it fall back down. Lisa looked around. "What is this?" she asked panicking. Lexie turned to her. "This is not good. That's what it is." They all turned to the door as it opened. They all stared as what looked like Christian, Samuel's nephew, walked in. Jade looked at him, "Christian? I thought you were…" he smiled as he walked to her. "Dead, yeah. No, well, he is. But I've been riding is ass for a while now. I kept him because he really liked you girls." he said as he bent down and licked Jade's neck. She turned her head and held her breath. Then two other demons walked in, one standing with Lisa and the other with Lexie. Lisa trembled, not sure what was going on. Lexie looked up at the demon and watched as he lowered his face to hers. When he got close enough for her to feel his breath across her face, she spit at him. He wiped his face and smiled at her. "I forgot, you've been with soulless Sam. You have learned to like it rough." He leaned down and put his mouth on her shoulder as she jerked around. She hissed and tried not to scream as she felt his teeth bite down. Jade begin to jerk at the straps that held her legs and hands. "Don't you touch her, you sick bastard!" she yelled. Christian laughed as he leaned over Jade. "Oh, he is gonna touch her. He is going to rip her insides out through one hole. Guess which one." he said as he ran his hand up her leg. Lisa watch and started to cry as her demon was sharpening some knives. She was beyond terrified. Not for herself. But for the baby she was carrying. She closed her eyes and begin to pray. "Oh, God. Please don't let him hurt my baby." she whispered to herself.

Lexie took several deep breaths as the demon let go of her shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled. He tried to lick her lips, but she turned her head. He grabbed her chin and turned her head back to him. "Don't worry. Sam won't mind. Just consider it payback for the cheap slezzy whore's he pounded before he came back to you." Lexie looked at him and she felt her heart drop. But she got it back together and smirked. "You need to offer me something that is gonna satisfy me." she said as she looked at him crotch. "And I can tell, you don't have the ride." she smirked at him. He pulled his hand back and back handed her across the face. Christian stopped his hand as he moved over Jade's stomach. He looked back up at her eyes squinted. "You little whore. You let yourself get pregnant." he said. Then she saw him jerk his hand back, it was red, like fire. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he held his hand and looked back at her. Then they heard the door bust open. They all turn to see Sam and Dean standing in the door way. Sam held the knife. Dean held a long, iron pole, pointed on the end. They both glared and breath heavy. Anger filled them. Jade looked up Christian, "I hope your not too attached to that meat suit." she said as Dean and Sam charge the room. Sam took care of the two with Lexie and Lisa, using the knive. He looked back at Dean. Dean shoved the iron pole through the gut of Christian and twisted. His lips twitched as his jaw clentched. "You don't fuck with my family, dick." he growled. He turned as Sam threw him the knife. He turned and ran the knife through the demons throat and let him drop to the floor. Lexie handed Lisa her cloths and Sam turned to the door for them to get dressed.

Lisa laid on the table and begin to cry. Sam was untying Lexie. "You ok, baby?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled. "I am not. I was starting to get a little worried." she said as she set up and walked over to Lisa as Sam followed. Lexie untied one side as Sam did the other. Lexie grabbed her face and made Lisa look at her. "It's ok. We are fine." Lisa looked at her and nodded as she wiped her face. "We are fine. I'm good." Lisa said as she hopped of the table. She glared at the demon on the floor as her lip quivered. She lifted her foot and slammed it on his face. "Fucking dick." she groaned. Jade watched as Dean untied her arms and she set up as he untied her feet. He stood between her legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the bed, holding her off the floor. He sat her back down and ran his hand over her body, checking her out. He laid his hand on her stomach as he looked in her eyes. "You two all right?" he asked. Jade smiled, "Yeah, we are fine. But I am naked here." she said. He looked around and grabbed her cloths and handed them to her. Dean and Sam waited at the door watching out as the girls got dressed.

They all walked out the room, trying to find the way out. As they round a corner, they run into Meg. She looks up at them. They all look shocked. "About time." she said. Dean studard. " I thought the hell hounds chewed your ass up." She smiled, "I told you. I'm good. Now, let's go. I found Crowley." She walked past them. Dean and Sam looked at the girl. "Wait at the cars." Dean said. Jade tried to object. "Just wait by the fucking car!" he yelled. She jumped and turned around. Lexie and Lisa followed.

Crowley was standing outside a door. Sam grabbed him from behind. Crowley smirked. "To what do I owe the reach around." Meg raised her hand and threw him in the room and against the wall. "The torturers never get their hands dirty. Sam and Dean would like a word with you."

Crowley: "What can I do for you boys."

Sam: "Can you get my soul back or not?"

Crowley: "No, I was lucky to get your body out. But I hear, it isn't in the cage."

Dean looked at him: "You jerked him from the cage?" Crowley shrugged.

Dean looked at Meg. She twisted her hand and Crowley screamed in pain.

Dean: "Why do you want to open Purgatory?"Crowley: "I can't tell you that. My boss would not be happy."

Sam looked at Meg and handed her the knife. She looked at Dean.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "He's all yours."

Meg looked back at Dean. "You let me out, right?" she asked. He nodded. She used the knife to break the devil's trap. She lunged for Crowley. He put his hand on her head and she fell to the floor. The boys watched in shock. Then they heard Cas. They turned to him as he held a bag. "You should have hid your bones better." he said as he looked at Crowley and drop the bag. Crowley smirked. "Cas, nice to see you again. I hear the war you have going isn't going se well." Cas glared at him. "Why are you wanting to open Purgatory?" Crowley looked at him and smiled. "I don't need to tell you." he said. Dean and Sam looked between the two of them. Cas held his hand over the bag and it disintegrated in flames. Cas's went up in flames and Meg disappeared. Dean smirked and looked at Cas. "I was gonna kill her ass. After I gave you a hour alone with her. Finish what you started earlier." Cas looked at him confused. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked.

The guys walked back out to meet the girls. The girls stood and watched them walk to them. "Everything ok?" Lexie asked. Sam shook his head. "We don't have to worry about Crowley opening Purgatory anymore." he said as he threw a bag in the trunk of the Impala. Dean threw him the keys. "Let's go home." Dean said as he opened the door to the truck. Lisa sat in the backseat of the truck and rolled her eyes when Cas got in the other side. He glanced at her. She looked out the window. Her life had changed so much in the last few months. She learned who her father was, gain new family, sisters really, been on several hunts, kidnapped by demons. And slept with an angel, got pregnant. She smiled as she looked out the window, watching the trees pass. The funny thing, she was happy. Now that she was over the shock of it all. She was happy. She made up her mind about the baby. While the demon had her tied to that table, ready to slice her to bits, she made up her mind. If God let her live, she was gonna have this baby, and love it.

The girl slept the whole way home. Except Lexie, she fumed all the way home. Not saying a word, just letting the demons word run over and over in her mind. She never asked Sam about what he did before he came home. But she thought he would have at least told her. Sam knew something was wrong, but wasn't sure if he should ask. Dean was quiet thinking. He knew who could help him get Sam's soul back to him. He just had to figure out how to get in touch with him and how he was gonna convince him to help him. It was nearly 10pm when Dean pulled off the exit. Jade opened her eyes and looked around. Dean looked at her and smiled as she rubbed her eyes. "We are home." he said. She smiled at him then pointed out the window. "Taco Bell. I want Taco bell." she said. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. She pulled out her phone and called Lexie as he pulled in the parking lot. "They are gonna head to the house, but they want you to pick them something up." They rattled off the order. Dean shut the door and was about to walk off. Jade called is name and he walked back to the window. Jade smiled at him. "Ranch dressing too, please." He looked at her confused. "I am not gonna ask for Ranch dressing at a taco joint." She stuck out her bottom lip and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Dean, your baby wants Ranch dressing." she said. He rolled his eyes and walked off. Lisa smiled. "You are gonna use that every time aren't you?" Jade looked at her and smiled. "You bet your ass I am. Now maybe I can get my way." she said. Jade looked at Cas who had not spoke a word the whole five hour drive. "What's up with you?" Jade asked. Lisa looked at Cas. "He is probably missing his demon slut." Cas looked at Lisa. "I have not had sex with anyone but you." Jade turned back around in the seat. She knew this was coming. Lisa smirked. "You are more human than you think. Because you lie just like a man." she turned and looked out the window. Jade sat with her back to them. Watching Dean inside. "I would not lie to you. I have not been with anyone or even another angel, since the first time we were together. When you got pregnant." he said as he looked at her. Jade nearly choked. Lisa glared at him. "Shut up. This conversation is over." she glared back out the window. Jade was on the front mouthing "WOOOW" as Dean came back to the truck, both hands full of food. Jade reached over and opened the door and grabbed a couple bags. Lisa and Cas both were glaring out the window. Dean looked back at them then at Jade. "What did I miss?" he asked. Jade shook her head. "No, no. We are not discussing it. Just drive." he looked at her and she shook her head again. Then she leaned in the seat and kissed his ear. "Tell ya later." she whispered in his ear.

They all sat at the counter eating. Sam was holding Bentley, Lexie was grabbing beers and water from the fridge. Lexie sat a beer down for Lisa and a water down for Jade. Jade moved the beer from in front of Lisa and grabbed another water from Lexie and sat it down. Lisa gave her a thank you look as every one else looked and then went back to eating. Sam watched as Jade put Ranch dressing on top of her tacos. Jade looked up at Sam. "What?" she asked. Sam shook his head. "Nothing, never mind." Dean laughed. "They eat it on everything, it's not because of the baby. It is like ketchup to them." Jade looked at him and smiled. "You are taking my ace in the hole. Now I can't say the baby wants it." she said as she took a bite. "Trust me, you do that lip and puppy dog eyes thing it will still work." Lexie said as she smiled. Dean grabbed her taco and took a bite. He raise his eyebrows, "Um" he moaned and grabbed the Ranch dressing and put some on his. Cas sat on the patio quietly. Sam looked at him then looked at Lisa. "What did you do to him?" he asked. Lisa shrugged. "Nothing. He did it all by his self." Lexie took a drink of her beer and looked at Lisa. "Don't let Meg get to you. Demons do that. That know what will get under your skin. She was testing you. It really isn't his fault." Lisa looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "He didn't have to kiss her back." Jade tilted her head and nodded. "She has a point. But he is a man, well kinda. You ram your tongue, or anything else down their mouth, they are gonna play with it. Or the other way around." They all laughed except Dean. He looked at her and squinted his eyes. Thinking that might have been a jab at him, the Jo thing. She looked at him and realized what he was thinking. She wasn't talking about Jo, but hey, if the shoe fits. She shrugged as she looked at him. "What, it's the truth." Then she looked back at Lisa. "Look, he is new at this, just like other men, he has to learn the dos and don'ts. You need to sit him down and teach him what the don'ts are. And trust me, you have to be specific." Lexie smirked. "Ain't that the fucking truth?" Lexie said as she took another bite. Sam and Dean both put down their food and Dean looked at Jade as Sam looked at Lexie. "Hello" Dean said. "Right here, we are sitting right here." Sam said next. Jade took another bite and raised her eyebrows. "Come on. You two know you have done your fair share of shady shit when it comes to this topic." Lexie said and then took a drink of her beer. Dean looked at Sam, "What did you do?" he asked irritated. Sam shrugged. "I don't know." Leixe smirked. "You know, you just don't know I know." Lisa stood and cleaned her mess. "I'm sorry. Looks like I opened a can of bull shit." she said as she walked to the patio. Lexie stood and cleaned her mess and walked to the barn. Sam took Bentley to the bedroom and laid on the bed with him on his chest. Bentley raised his head and smiled at him. Sam rubbed his Bentley's head as he laid it back in his chest. "Looks like momma knows about the bad things daddy did." he said as he kissed his head. That was the only thing he could think of. But that was before he knew about her. But he realized that didn't matter, it still hurt.

Jade cleaned up hers and Dean's mess and handed him another beer. Dean pulled her to stand between his legs as she rubbed the back of his neck. "I am gonna take a shower." she said as she laid soft kisses on his lips. "UM" he moaned. Then he looked in her eyes. "Can I join you?" he asked. She smiled and pulled away from him. "I don't know, can you?" she asked as she walked toward the bedroom. "Such a smart ass." he said as he stood to follow her. She looked back at him and begin to run. But he was on her before she hit the bedroom door. Grabbed her from behind and turned her over and over his shoulder.

Lisa sat next to Cas as he stared at the sky. She took a deep breath and looked up. "I am gonna keep this baby." He turned and looked at her. "I hoped you would." She looked at him. "Cas, we have to get a few things straight. If we are gonna to do this. You want to do this right, have a relationship?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled. "Yes, I already thought we were." he said. She smiled. "Ok, if we are gonna do this, there are somethings you can not do. One, you can't sleep with anyone else. No kind of sexual stuff at all." He looked at her and nodded. "I can do that." She smiled. "Two, no lying. Do not lie to me. If there is something you can't talk about, that is fine. But if it something to do with me and you, you tell me. No matter what." she looked at him and waited. He raised his eyebrows. "Is that all?" he asked. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, for now." He looked back at the sky. After a few minutes of silence she looked at him. "I know you don't need to sleep, but I do. Are you ready to go to bed?" she asked. Cas raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Are you asking me to go with you?" he asked. She laughed as she stood and held out her hand for him. "Yes, I am asking you to put me to bed." He smiled and grabbed her hand and she lead them up the stairs.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 Please don't make me beg.

Lexie walked back in the house, everyone was in bed. As she made it to the kitchen Amada walked back in. "Hey, I was about to lock up." Lexie grabbed some money out of her purse and handed to her. "This for the extra time." Amanda took the money and smiled. "Thank you." Lexie smiled as she watched her walk downstairs. Lexie locked up and went to Bentley's room. He wasn't there. She walked to her room and pushed the door open. She smile when she saw Bentley laying on Sam's chest, Sam's huge arm gently laid over him. Both asleep. She gently pick Bentley up, Sam tightened his grip on him and opened his eyes. He relaxed when he saw Lexie. "I am gonna put him to bed." she said as she smiled. Sam lifted his arm and watched her carry him out the door. He stood and took off his cloths, leaving on his boxers. He pulled the cover back and was crawling in bed when Lexie came in and walked to the bathroom. When he heard the shower cut on he got out of bed and walked to the door. She was testing the water. She looked at him as she turned around and begin to take off her jeans. Sam watched her. "How did you find out?" he asked. She looked at him as she pulled off her shirt and undid her bra, leaving her naked. "The demon." she said as she turned back to the shower. He saw the bite mark on her neck. He walked to her and put his hand on her neck. "Did he do that?" he asked. She turned back to the mirror for a look. "Yeah." she said as she looked at the teeth marks in her skin, already bruised. Sam felt his jaw tighten. Sam stood behind her. "I'm sorry. It was before I knew about you." he said as he looked at her in the mirror. She turned to him and smiled. "Yeah, I knew you would say that. But hey, what can I do about it?" she walked around him and stepped in the shower. He leaned against the counter. "Lexie, I fucked up. I was wrong." he said. He could see her washing her hair. Then she stepped from under the water. "Sam, I knew you had to have been with other women. That is the life right? But I thought once you knew about us, you would have at least told me." she said as she stood under the water to rinse. He let out a deep breath, he started to tell her a dozen times. But he couldn't bring his self to hurt her anymore than he already had. He watched as she stepped out of the shower and wrap in a towel. She leaned over and wrapped her hair in a towel. She walked to the counter and begin to brush her teeth. "This is so complicated. Yes, I remembered being with other women. But once I saw you, I became obsessed. I couldn't even think about being with anyone else. I knew I was suppose to be with you. And the longer I was with you, I realized just how serious we were. And how much it hurt you that I didn't remember a lot of it. The last thing I wanted to so was hurt you even more." he explained. She rinsed her mouth, then pulled the towel from her head. She brushed her hair. "Look, I get it Sam. But, honestly, that doesn't make it feel any better about it. I still feel betrayed, used." she said as she walked back to the bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt and panties. Sam followed her. "I know that. But it still doesn't change the fact that, we are connecting all over again. Sooner or later, we will back where we were before." he said as he watched her grabbed her cloths and walk to the bed. He stood behind her and took her cloths from her hand. He turned her to face him, she held the towel tight to her body.

Sam looked down at her and put his hand on the side of her face. "Lexie, I have not been with anybody since the day I walked back in that door." he said. She looked up at him. She searched his eyes. She couldn't be mad at him. She gave in and nodded. "I know." He laid his lips on hers and kissed her. She melted. Like always. He pulled back and looked at her. "You are becoming a little smart ass." he said referring to the comments at dinner. She smiled, let the towel fall and rubbed up his chest. "Nah, I always have been. You just don't remember." He smiled and tilted his head back, then gave her a evil smile. "You are gonna pay for that." he picked her up and tossed her on the bed. She laughed as she bounced on the bed. He towered over her on his knees. She bit her lip as she looked up at him. "I am gonna make you suffer." he whispered as he kissed her neck. "Promise?" she asked as she felt him take her legs and bent them at the knees, feet flat on the bed. He didn't answer, he licked across her breast and smiled as they harden instantly. She laid her head back and closed her eyes as she felt him slide his tongue down her ribs and past her belly button. She felt his huge hands on her thighs, gently pushing them further apart. She gripped the sheets when she felt his tongue make slow circular strokes over her clit. She bit her lip and moaned. Sam moved his eyes up her body to her face without missing a stroke. He watched as she licked her lips and turned her head. He moaned on her as he felt her rotate her hips. She let out a shaky breath as he begin to quickly flick his tongue over her clit. "Oh, shit, Uhhh" she moaned. He pulled her clit between his lips and she begin to whimper when he sucked on it. He could she her tight stomach muscles twitch. He flicked his tongue over her clit as he slid one finder inside her tight pussy. "Oh Fuckkkk" she moaned as he pumped it in and out still flicking his tongue over her clit. She looked down at him, 'Oh God, that feels sooo good." she whimpered. He looked up at her and smiled. "You like that?" he whispered. She bit her lip and nodded before letting her head fall back on the bed. He could feel and see her body shaking with the need to cum. He looked up at her as he pulled his finger from her. "Not yet, baby." he said as he dipped his tongue inside her. She gasped and trembled. "Fuck!" she growled. He ran his tongue over her clit again and suck it hard between his lips. She screamed his name as he slid two fingers inside her fiercely pumping in and out. He felt her tighten on his fingers as she bowed her back and tightly gripped his hair in her hands. "Ohhh shittt yess" she moaned as she lost control and the orgasm took over. Sam smiled as he slowly slid his fingers out of her brought them to his lips. She opened her eyes and watched as he pulled his finger from his mouth and smiled before he licked his way back up her body. He towered over her and pressed his lips to hers. Her tongue slipped between her lips and ran across his lips. He parted his lips as she slid her tongue across his. She moaned as she felt him rub the head of his huge shaft up and down her folds. He kissed her neck then her ear. "You are soaking wet, baby." He whispered. She gasped each time she felt his tip close to her opening. She need to feel him inside her. And before she could take another breath, she felt him plunge deep inside her. She bowed her back and moaned. "Goddd!" He grabbed one of her legs and lifted it as high as high as possible. Grunting when he felt his self go deeper. Pulling out almost to the tip then slamming back in. He loved the way she felt. The friction between them drove him crazy. He pumped harder and faster. "Oh my God!" she moaned as he felt her dig her nails in his ribs, trying to pull him deeper. He closed his eyes and hissed as he slowed the pace. He was close. The sounds of her moans and the touch of her skin against him was making it worse. He raised on his knees and grabbed her hips. She raised on her elbows and watched as he slowly thrusted into her. He could see the sweat drip from his forehead to her stomach. He threw his head back and moaned. "Ohh shitt. Fuck feels sooo good." He looked at her as her eyes met his. Her lips were parted and she moaned each time he slammed into her. He ran his hand over the tattoo on her left ribs, just under her breast. Praying hands with his name and the date. She looked up at him and licked her lips. "Harder." she moaned. He wrapped his hand around her back and lifted her to his lap. He roughly kissed her as he lifted her and slammed her back on him, she was rolling her hips as she felt him back inside. He buried his head in her neck as both kept the rhythm. She was so wet and tight he knew he wasn't gonna be able to hold out. He brought his lips to her ear. "I'm gonna cum, baby. UHHH." She pulled his face to hers and parted her lips as she gasped. He felt her tighten on him. He held her body tighter as he thrusted harder and faster. Then she felt him grip her tight and his thick cum coat her. "UHHHHHH, FUCKKK, YESSSS." he moaned through his gritted teeth. Then she exploded again. "UHHH, GODD" she moaned across his lips as he body shook. He thrusted a few more times as she rolled her hips, riding out her pleasure. He held her tight as he took deep breaths. He buried his head in her neck. "Shit, baby." he whispered. She bite her lip as she rolled her hips slowly, enjoying the feel of him inside her. She rubbed his back as she kissed his neck, then pressed her lips to his ear. "Who was punishing who?" she asked. He gently laid her back on the bed and laid on top of her, brushing the hair from her face. He lowered his head to her ribs and laid soft kissed on the tattoo. She ran her hand through his hair. He kissed back to her lips. Pressing his lips to hers. "I know why I love you." he whispered. She looked at him and ran her thumb across his lips. "Why?' she asked. He pressed his head to hers. "Because, you were made for me. You are perfect." he whispered.

Dean held Jade over his shoulder as he turned on the water then toed off his boots. "Are you gonna put me down?" she asked. He sat her on the counter and stood in front of her as he took off his shirt. She slid hers over her head and winced when her hand rubbed across her stitches. He looked up at her as he slid his jeans to the floor. "What happen?" She let her shirt fall to the floor and rubbed the back of her head. "I have to wash my hair. It is full of stuff." she said as she pulled a piece of wood from her hair. He bent her head over and looked at the stitches. "Ok, let me find something to cover the stitches with." She sat on the counter and pulled off her bra as he dug through the drawers. "I found something" he said as he looked up at her, medical tape in hand. He licked his lips as his eyes dropped to her naked breast. He smiled as he stood between her legs and lowered his head to her breast. He ran his wet tongue between her breast, moaning. She laughed and grabbed his face and pulled him back up. "Fix my head first, then we shower, then you can do what ever you want." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "What ever I want?" he asked. She smiled. "If you can fix it so I can wash my hair, you can do what ever you want, after we shower." she said as she pressed her lips to his. He closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows as she pulled away. "My head." she said. She bent her head as he begin to put tape over her stitches. "Ok, all done, baby." he said as he patted her thigh. She jumped off the counter as he jumped in the shower. She slid off her jeans and brushed her teeth. He stepped out of the shower and patted her naked ass as he kissed her neck. "Make it quick." he said as he walked to the bedroom and pulled back the covers. She got in the shower and held her head back, letting the water run through her hair. She was standing at the counter gently brushing through her hair when she heard him call her. "Come on, baby." She walked out of the door and cut off the light. He was sitting up on his elbows watching her as she climbed in bed and laid on her back. He leaned over her and smiled as he laid soft kisses on her neck. She smiled. "I am gonna regret this ain't I" she said. He looked at her and smiled. "I promise, I will be gentle." then he pressed his lips to hers. She ran her hand through his short hair as he kissed down her neck and over shoulder. "I can do what ever I want right?" he asked as he looked up at her. She bit her lip and nodded. He smiled and locked his eyes with hers as he licked a trail from between her breast over one nipple. She closed her eyes and rubbed his head as he flicked his tongue over one nipple and cupping the other breast, gently squeezing. When he was satisfied with the hardness of that nipple he worked on the other. He pulled it between his lips and sucked it in between his teeth, lightly rubbing his teeth across her nipple. She arched her back and pressed his head into her body. "Dean." she moaned as she felt him work his way down her body, scraping his teeth across her skin. Her legs parted as she felt his tongue slid down past her stomach. He wasted no time he dipped his head between her legs. She gasped when she felt him part her folds, and his breath across her clit. She shivered when he blew across it. He smiled and licked his lips. She looked down at him, "Move it, Winchester. Don't tease me." she said. He gave her that cocky grin. "What ever I want sweetheart." She let her head fall back on the bed. He looked up at her as he let his tongue run up her slit and over her clit. She let out a shaky breath and gripped the sheet. He massaged her clit with his tongue as he slid one finger inside her. He moaned against her as he felt her moisture coat his finger. He twisted his finger as he quickened the pace with his tongue. She raised her hips. "Yes, like that." she moaned. He knew how to his tongue, another one of his many talents. She gasped when she felt him nibble then suck wiggling his head. He felt her jerk. He slowly pulled his finger out and dipped his tongue inside. He loved the way she tasted. He felt his hard dick jerk as soon as she hit his tongue. He wanted to lick her dry. But he had plans for her. He slowly climbed back up her body and licked over her nipples before capturing her lips with his. She moaned as their tongues tangled. He grabbed his dick and rubbed the tip against her. She moaned on his lips then looked him in the eye. "Please don't make me beg, Dean." she whispered. He smiled as he continued to rub his tip around her clit. She rolled her hips as he licked across her lips. "Shit" she seethed. "Tell me what you want, baby." he whispered. She clenched her teeth and grabbed his ass. He groaned and slowly pushed inside her. Her lips parted and he felt her hot breath across his face. He pulled out to the tip and pushed back in a little further. Over and over until his was fully inside her. She raised her legs and pressed her knee to his sides as she roughly kissed him. He placed his hands on the top of her head and held her him place as he thrusted into her harder and harder. She let out a moan each time he filled her. He raised his head and closed his eyes. He could have swore she was hotter and tighter than ever before. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he felt her body jerk. "OHH SHITT" she moaned as she held him tight. He lowered his head to her ear. "I want you to cum, baby. You are so hot, I want to feel you cum all over me. Let it go, Jade." he whispered in her ear. She felt her body lose control. Her hips and legs begin to spasm. He felt her tighten around him. She tilted her head back into the pillow. "OH GOD!" she screamed. "UM… that's it. Let go, baby." he whispered as he felt her soak him. "I'm cumminggg" she moaned as he nibbled on her ear. He slowed the pace as he felt her body relax. He kissed her neck and shoulder. Then he laid soft kisses on her lips as he slowly slid in and out of her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He licked his lips. "Turn over, baby." he whispered across her lips. She bit her lip as she felt him slide out of her. She rolled over and he grabbed her hips and lifted her on her knees. She raised on her elbows and closed her eyes as she felt him slide back into her. He groaned as he felt his self fill her. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and ran his hand up to her shoulder. He held her in place as he pumped into her. She moaned as she felt his balls slap against her clit. He threw his back and growled as he begin to slam into her. He rubbed his other hand over her nice soft firm ass. He tightened his eyes, the sight of her like this was making it hard to hold out. He lowered his chest to her back and nibble on her ear. He reached on hand around and begin to massage her clit. She moaned his name over and over. He clenched his jaw. "Damn, baby. I'm close." he groaned in her ear. She begin to push back on him. "Me too, don't stop." she moaned. His thrusted got harder and faster. And with a few more thrusted and a few more pushes, they both were moaning and collapsing. She laid her head in her open hands as he softly kissed her back. He wrapped his hand around her stomach and slowly lowered her flat on the bed. Slowly sliding out of her. He laid on his back and laid his hand on her back. He took long deep breaths as he wiped the sweat from his face with his other hand. She was still shaking and trembling. He grabbed the sheet and pulled it over her. He kissed her. "You are sexy as hell." he whispered. She smiled. "I want to hear you say that when my breast are to big for my regular bra, my ass is as wide as the tailgate on your truck and I can't lay flat on my stomach." she said as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Are you kidding, there is nothing sexier to a man than to make love to the woman that is carrying his kid." She smirked. "Why is that? That is when a woman feels most unsexy." He licked his lips and smiled. "Because that is when he know she belongs to him." She rolled on her side and faced him as he pulled her closer. "I was yours long before this." she whispered. He smiled and kissed her. "Good thing, because you had me the moment I laid eyes on you."

They laid quiet for a few minutes then they heard a banging coming from upstairs. Jade sat up on her elbow. "What the hell is that?" she asked as she looked at Dean. Dean listened for a minute then it hit him. He looked at Jade. "I guess Cas is out of the dog house." Jade grabbed the remote to the stereo and cut it on and laid back on Dean's arm. He looked at her. "Oh yeah, what was he in the dog house for?" he asked. Jade almost forgot she raised and propped her head in her hand and looked down at him as he rubbed her back. "Oh, it was the kiss with Meg. But the good stuff, she is pregnant too." Dean's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. "Is it Cas's?" he asked. She widened her eyes and smiled. "Apparently. They were arguing in the truck when you were getting dinner. And he told her, he had not been with anybody but her, not even an angel, since she got pregnant. That was the first time they done it. The night we set them up. Do angels have sex?" she asked rambling. He looked at her still trying to carch up. "So, the first night she got pregnant? She's not on the pill?" he asked. Jade nodded. "Yeah, she is. That angel stuff must be pretty potent. Can that even happen?" she asked. Dean shook his head as he laughed. "I guess so." She looked down at him, "Angels have sex with other angels?" she asked. He laughed and ran his hand over his head. "Yeah, I asked him about it once. It's not like we do it. It is more, I don't know, spiritual. They don't even touch. It's like they have they get off with their mind." She frowned her lips. "Um. I bet his head nearly blew off when he actually got a nut. Or Lisa's." she said as she laid back on his arm. He laughed. "You are crazy as hell. You think it, you say it." She slapped his chest. "What? There's nothing wrong with that?" He grabbed his chest. "Ow. There is nothing wrong with, baby. That was one of the first things that attracted me to you." She laid back down. "Don't lie. You hated it because I was always on your ass." He rubbed her back and smiled. "No, I loved it because you were always on my ass. If only it made it easier for me to get on your sweet ass." She smiled. "That would have been too easy. I had to keep you coming back." He kissed her head. "It work. I keep coming back. Nowhere else I'd rather be." She kissed his chin. "Keep it that way." she said as she closed her eyes.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 He is dead.

Lisa rolled over, Cas laying naked on his back. Sheet pulled up to his waist, hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling. Waiting for Lisa to wake up. She looked up at him and smiled. He turned his head and smiled back. He brushed her hair from her face as she raised and pressed her lips to his. She pulled away and gently rubbed his chest. "How long are you here for?" she asked. He rolled her over and leand over her. "I have a little time." he smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she slipped her tongue through his lips. He massaged her tongue with his as he slid his body on top of hers. She opened her legs and let him settled between them. He rubbed his shaft against her folds as she kissed his neck and chest. She flicked her tongue over his nipple. He raised his head and closed his eyes as he grinded harder into her. He moaned as he felt her scrape her teeth across his nipple. She smiled and gripped his ass, pushing him into her. She kissed back to his ear and licked up his ear lobe. She heard him suck in a deep breath. He could feel the wetness drip from her to the tip of his eager dick. "Do you feel what you do to me?" she whispered in his ear. He shivered and raised on his knees. He grabbed her ass and lifted her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly as he positioned his tip at her opening. She bit his lip as she slowly slid down on him. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck, sucking her soft skin between his lips. She rolled her hips as he thrusted slow and hard. "Um, like that, baby." she moaned. Urging him to continue. He lifted his lips to her and wrapped his hands tightly in her hair. She passionately kissed him as she continued to roll her hips. He begin to grunt with each thrust. She grabbed the back of his neck and threw her head back. Eyes closed, lips parted, her breath was jagged and short. He lowered his head and took one of her nipples between his lips as he squeezed the other between his fingers. "Oh shit" she moaned as she tucked her feet behind her and into his thighs. She felt him bite down on her nipple as he begin to thrust harder. She screamed his name. As he lifted his head she lowered her lips to his. "So close, don't stop." she whispered as she rolled her hips faster. He gripped her ass and took over. She licked across his lips. "Cum with me, baby." she whispered across his lips. That is what he was waiting on. He wrapped his arms around her back and wildly pounded into her. She moaned and gasped. She closed her eyes and buried her head in his shoulder as she felt herself fall over the edge. She could hear him moan and grunt through the ringing in her ear. He felt her wrap so tight around him, he had no choice. His finger dug into the skin on her back as he filled her, with a few more thrust. Her arms hung over his back, her head laid over facing him on his shoulder. The only thing holding her to him was his arms. He kissed up her shoulder to her neck and up her jaw. She opened her eyes as she felt his lips press against hers. His bright blue eyes staring back at her. He smiled across her lips. "Is that what you asked?" he asked. She ran her hand through his hair, arm trembling. "Exactly." she whispered.

Jade opened her eyes to an empty bed. She made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Smiling when she smelled the coffee. She walked in the kitchen, tank, and short, bright orange Auburn shorts. She was pulling up her hair as she made her way to the coffee. Dean looked at her and scanned her ass barely covered by the bright orange shorts, down her brown, toned legs. He looked up at her as she turned to him cup to her lips. He smiled as she leaned and kissed him. She opened her eyes as she heard Lisa and Cas upstairs. She raised her eyebrows. "Again?" she asked as she sat next to him. Dean smirked. "Yeah, I guess." he looked back down at his dad's journal. She looked at it. "What are you looking for?" she asked. He flipped through the pages. "Just looking." She lifted his chin for him to look at her. "We just killed Crowley. Can we celebrate for a minute?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled. "I did. Crossed him off my most wanted list and moved Samuel to the top." he smiled and looked back at the journal. They both looked up at Lisa walked down the stairs and walked to the coffee. Dean looked at her and raised his eyebrows. Jade slapped his arm and shook her head. He smiled and flipped through the journal. Stopping and reading. Lisa sat on the other side of the counter and took a few drinks of her coffee. "I need to get my hair cut and my nails done today. You want to come?" Jade asked Lisa. She rubbed her stomach and nodded. Then she was up, holding her mouth, headed for the bathroom. Dean looked at her and raised his eyebrows before looking at Jade. "I hope you don't start that. I am not good at holding back hair." he said. Jade shook her head and looked at him. "Not a word about what I told you last night. I think they want to keep it quiet." she said as she glared at him. Letting him know she was serious. He smirked. "Your not gonna have to worry about it if she keeps doing that. Somebody is gonna figure it out." He pulled a card from the journal and tuck it in his back pocket. He closed the journal and stood. Leaning in to give her a soft kiss. "I'm gonna get dressed." he said. She looked up at him and smiled. "What are you doing today?" she asked. He kissed her again. "Hair cut, and picking up some supplies." he said and kissed her again. "Don't forget to call the doctor." he said as he stood and headed for the bedroom. Jade ran her fingers over her lips and smiled. Then she heard Bentley behind her. She stood and picked him up as Sam and Lexie walked to the coffee. She held him up and smiled as he begin to laugh. "Me and Lisa are doing hair and nails to day. You coming?" Jade asked Lexie. Lexie shook her head. "No, I did it right before ya'll came back. Bentley has a check-up. I was thinking me and Sam could grab some lunch after." she said as she looked at Sam. Sam smiled. "Sounds good to me." They all looked up when Lisa walked back in wiping her mouth on a washcloth. Jade walked past her and whispered. "Call your doctor, today." Lisa looked at her and nodded. Jade made her way to the bedroom with Bentley. Dean was coming out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. He rubbed his hand over Bentley's head and kissed Jade. She sat Bentley on the bed as Dean pulled on his briefs and jeans before removing the towel. He ran the towel over his hair. She grabbed some clean panties and bra from the dresser. "I forgot to tell you. Something weird happened when those demons took us." she said as she walked into the closet, grabbing a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt. He pulled his shirt over his hand and begin to tickle Bentley. "What do you mean weird?" he asked. She stood at the foot of the bed and rubbed her stomach. "When he touched my stomach, it was like it burned his hand. He pulled his hand back and it was red hot." Dean looked up at her and raised one eyebrow. "Really? Um." he said as he looked back at Bentley and smiled. "Well, he does that protective bubble thing." he smiled and looked back up at her. "Maybe, my boy has a little trick of his own." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. She shook her head and smiled. "Or maybe she." she said as she walked into the bathroom. Dean looked back at Bentley and smiled. "Uncle Dean don't do girls. I don't thing I could handle another aunt Jade." Bentley smiled as Dean lowered his head and blew on his stomach.

Jade stepped out of the bathroom in her t-shirt and panties. She smiled and leaned against the door facing. Dean was on his back, holding Bentley above him, swaying him from side to side. Both laughing. He looked up at her and smiled as she held up the home pregnancy test. "What is that?" he asked. "Pregnancy test. I can't tell the doctor an angel told me, when he asked why I think I am pregnant. He will have me committed. It is positive." she said as she slide on her jeans. He stood and held Bentley against his chest. He kissed her head as she grabbed her phone. "I need to head out. Call me when you get an appointment." he said as he smiled at her before heading out the door. She dialed the number to the doctors office. Dean handed Bentley to Lexie. "I am going to get a hair cut and pick up supplies." he said as he grabbed the keys to the truck and headed out.

Lisa sat on her bed, holding the pregnancy test she and Jade picked up. Positive. She smiled as she picked up her phone and made an appointment for Monday. She laid back on the bed and smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "We are gonna be ok. It is all gonna work out." She raised up when she heard a knock on the door. Jade stuck her head in. "You about ready?" she asked. Lisa smiled. "Almost. Come on in." Jade sat on the bed as Lisa dug through her closet for cloths. "So, how long have you known?" Jade asked as Lisa came out of the closet. "The other night before we went in to get Crowley. Cas knew as soon as it happened." Lisa explained as she slid on her jeans. Jade raised her eyebrows. "I didn't think angels could do that. I mean I knew ya'll had. I don't know." she said confused. Lisa laughed. "Apparently, there isn't a birth control in the world that can stop it." Lisa said. Jade laughed. "So, how is it? I don't want any weird details." Lisa walked to the bathroom and brushed over her hair. "It is amazing. I'm not talking like, ok it was good, I am talking like mind blowing amazing. I almost black out." she said smiling as she walked out of the bathroom and sat slipped on her flip flops. "Lucky bitch." Jade said smiling as her phone rang. "It's the doctor's office with my appointment." she said as she answered. "Ok, 3pm today. Sounds good." she said and hung up the phone. Lisa stood at the door. "Ready?" she asked. Jade nodded and hit Dean.

Dean was about a hour down the interstate when he heard his phone and knew it was Jade. "Hey, baby." he answered. "I have an appointment at 3pm today." Jade said as she got in Lisa's car. He looked at the clock and counted down the time it would take him to get where he was going, do what he had to do and get back. "Ok, I should be able to make it. I will meet you there." he said. Jade looked shocked. "Your going?" she asked. He smirked. "Yes, I am going." he said. Jade smirked. "Ok, I'll meet you there." she said before she hung up the phone. Dean got of his exit and looked at the card he got from the journal. He drove right to the address. He got out and looked at the sign on the building. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." he said to his self as he saw the sign for a Chinese grocery store. He shook his head and walked in. He looked at the cashier. "Hi, I'm um.." The old Chinese lady pointed to the back of the store. "Follow all the way to the back. All the way." Dean raised his eyebrows and headed to the back of the store. He walked up a few steps to a door and knocked. A tall man with glasses and a doctor's coat opened the door. Dean looked up at him, eyes wide. "Dean Winchester?" the man asked. Dean nodded as the man held the door open and Dean walked in looking around. "You Dr. Robert?" he asked as he waited on the man to lead the way. "Son, I have stitched your daddy up more times that I can count. Of course, that was when I still had my medical licenses. Right this way." he said as he lead Dean to a back room. Dean looked around the room filled with old medical equipment and a bed that looked like what you would find in a gynecologist's office. He shivered. "Well, uh, you know I'm no germ freak or nothing but.." The doctor looked back at Dean. "The rent is cheap. Meet Eva, my assistant." Dean smiled at the girl. She looked like she came straight from a rave as she popped her gum. "Hi" Dean said nervously. The doctor patted the bed. "Hop up." Dean sat up on the bed and looked at the doctor. "Now, you have done this before, right." Dean asked. The doctor filled a syringe and nodded. "And your success rate?" Dean asked. The doctor looked at Dean, "Excellent, 75%, so should we get the preliminaries out of the way?" the doctor asked as he raised his eyebrows. Dean pulled an envelope from his back pocket. The doctor opened the envelope full of money and slid it in his front coat pocket. "Let's get started." he said as he looked at Dean. Dean pulled another envelope from his back pocket and handed it to the doctor. Dean cleared his throat. "If something goes wrong I need you to mail this." he said as he handed him the envelope addressed to Jade. The doctor stuck it in his pocket with the money as Dean laid back. "UHH" Dean moaned as he felt the assistant stick the IV needle in his arm. She rolled her eyes and popped her gum. "Don't be a baby." she said. Dean looked at her, "A little bedside manner would be nice." The doctor stood next to Dean as he injected the contents of the syringe. "Ok, you've got three minutes." Dean felt his eyes close. "No pulse, no sinus rhythm." the nurse said. "He is dead." Dr. Robert said.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 Tell your boss I need to see him.

Dean looked around the room and saw his body laying in the table. "Good times." he said as he walked back out of the old grocery store. "I hope this works." he said to his self as he begin to chant a summons. Tessa, the reaper, appeared in front of him. "Dean? What the hell?" she asked as she stood with her arms crossed.

Dean raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. "What do you know? It worked."

Tessa: "I was in the Sudan, What's with…wait a minute. Why are you dead?"

Dean: "Tessa, I need a favor."

Tessa laughed. "Oh, your kidding. You died.."

Dean stopped her. "Tell your boss I need to see him."

Tessa shook her head. "No."

Dean gave her his serious eyes. "Please?"

Tessa: "Where do you get the nerve?"

Dean: "Desperate times."

Tessa: "He calls us, we don't call him."

Dean was losing what little patience he had left. "Just try, damn it!"

Tessa looked in his eyes. "I can't"

Dean wiped his hand over his mouth. "I am so tired of hearing that." Then Dean heard a voice and looked around. He was in an old diner.

Death: "I'm busy, Dean. Talk fast." Death said as he ate.

Dean: "I have something that belongs to you."

Death never looked up. "You mean my ring, I loaned you temporally?"

Dean: "Well, if you want it back.."

Death looked at Dean: "You assume I don't know where you hid it. Now, we have established you don't have any leverage. What is it that you want?"

Dean took a seep breath. "Some one told me you could fix Sam's soul and put it back."

Death: "I don't believe it can be fixed. If the girl has not repaired it by now, which she hasn't totally, then it can't be done. Even though he was only in the cage a short time, the torture of two angels is unbearable."

Dean: "Well, could you just hack the hell part off and stick it back in?"

Death: "Dean, what do you think the soul is, a pie you can just slice. It can be bludgeoned, tortured, but never broken. Not even by me."

Dean: "There's got to be something."

Death: "I could put a wall up. A dam in his mind to keep the hell stuff away. That stuff is nasty. It would destroy him."

Dean: "Ok, uh, a wall. Sounds good."

Tessa: "It is only temporary."

Death: "She's right. Nothing last forever. Except me."

Dean: "Ok, if the wall collapses, Sam's done?"

Death: "Yes."Dean: "Do it."

Death: "I never said I would do it. I mean you were lucky I helped you with Lucifer. I never bend twice."

Dean held out his arms and glared at Death. "Well, what the hell have we been talking about?"

Death: "Your prize. If you win the wager."

Dean smirked and rolled his eyes. Great, what's the bet?"

Death: "Don't roll your eyes, Dean. That is impolite. Now, when you fetch my ring, put it on."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Death: "I want you to be me for one day."

Dean looked at him as his eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Death: "I do not joke, Dean. Take the ring off before the 24 hours, and no soul for Sam."

Dean: "Ok, I'll do it. But why?"

Death: "Because I want you to.."

Dean opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He saw he was back in the grocery store, in the doctors office. The doctor looked over him. "Thanks Moses." Dean looked up at him, "You couldn't have gave me 5 more minutes?" The doctor helped him up. "You've been out for seven minutes." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Really?" The doctor nodded. "I thought death had you by the balls." The doctor handed him the letter for Jade. "I guess you want this back?" Dean took the letter and walked out.

Dean hopped in the truck and called Jade. "Hello" she answered. "Hey, I should be back in about a hour. Where are you?" he asked. "I'm back home. Where have you been?" she asked. "I ran into some guys from the construction site, we had lunch." he lied. "Ok, just pick me up here." she said. He started the truck and pulled off. "Ok, see you soon." As he hung up the phone he pushed in his Ac/Dc CD, Jade made for him. He smiled, he felt a little better about Sam's soul. All he had to do is be a reaper for a day. How hard could that be? He grabbed his phone and called Bobby. "Hey, I have a way to get Sam's soul back. Can you meet us at the house?"

Sam, Lexie and Bentley sat at the table in the restaurant. Finishing up their lunch. Sam sat back in the chair and smiled as he watched Lexie wipe Bentley face. She looked up at him and smiled. "What?" she asked. Sam shook his head, "Nothing, your beautiful." he said. She smiled and looked away. "I feel like there is something bad coming." she said. He rested his elbow on the table. "Lex, we have to talk about what is going to happen if we can't get my soul put back." he said. She looked at him. "We are gonna figure it out. We always do." she said. He took her hand. "We are running out of time. Mom said, Death would come and restore it. We don't really know what that means. But if death comes, that could mean…" she stopped him. "Don't say it. That isn't gonna happen. I am not gonna let it." He let out a deep breath. She pointed at him. "We have been through too much to just give up. I don't give up. We are gonna get your soul back where it belongs. You are not dying on me again." she said. He looked at her, smiled and nodded. "Ok." She looked at him. "Are we clear?" she asked. He kissed her hand. "Crystal." he said as she stood and got Bentley out of the high chair. Sam stood and wrapped his arm around her. "Good, momma needs a nap before work." she said as they got in the car.

Dean walked in the house and looked for Jade. He pushed the bedroom door open to see her laying on her side on the bed. Peacefully sleeping. He laid behind her and wrapped his arm over her. She moaned and tucked tighter to him. "Baby, it is after 2, we need to go." he whispered in her ear. She looked at the clock. 2:15. "Shit!" she yelled as she jumped out of the bed. He laughed as she ran to the bathroom. "It's not funny. We have to go all the way downtown." she said as she brushed her hair and grabbed her purse. He smiled as he followed her to the truck. As he started the truck she looked over at him. "You didn't get a hair cut." she said. He looked at her and scrambled. "Yeah, I didn't make it that far." She looked at him for a few seconds then out the window. She knew him like the back of her hand. He was lying. But she was gonna let it go. See what happened.

Dean and Jade sat in the doctor's office and waited. Jade was looking at a magazine. Dean was looking at all the pregnant women. Fidgeting in the chair. Jade rolled her eyes as they called her name. Dean stood and followed her. She looked back at him, "Your coming in?" she asked. He shrugged. "Yes, why?" She shook her head and smiled. She knew this would be the last visit he made to the doctor. They followed the nurse into the room and she handed Jade a gown. "I will be back." the nurse said as she smiled at Dean and shut door. Dean gave her his cocky grin as Jade rolled her eyes. Jade took off her cloths and hopped on the table. Dean sat in the chair arms resting on his thighs, looking around the room. Jade laughed. "You didn't have to come back here." she said. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. "I'm good." Jade looked at him. "You know he is gonna have to examine me, right?" she asked. He raised on of his eyebrows and looked at her. "You mean.." he asked as he pointed to the bottom part of her body. She smiled and nodded. The nurse came in and took blood. Smiling at Dean. Him playing along. "Most guys don't come to these doctor's appointments." the nurse said as she looked at Dean and washed her hands. Jade looked between the two of them, lips parted, huffing. Dean grinned. "I am a supportive kind of guy." he said as she smiled at him before walking out. Jade hit him in the chest with the gauze she had on her arm. He looked at her eyes wide. "What?" Jade rolled her eyes and laid back on the table. That was ok, he was about to get a rude awakening. Dean looked up when he saw the doctor come in. Tall, young, well dressed. Jade sat up and smiled at him. "Jade, looks like you were right. Congratulations, you are pregnant." he said as he smiled back at her. Dean cleared his throat. Jade looked at him. "Dr. Christian, this is my boyfriend, Dean." The doctor held out his hand and shook Dean's hand. Dean gripped his hand tightly. "Nice to meet you." Dean said. The doctor pulled a stool next to Jade. "Everything looks great. I am gonna do an exam to see if we can tell how far along you are. And we are done." Jade laid back on the table as the doctor got ready. Dean watch with his jaw clenched as Jade put her feet up in the stir-ups. Dean knew this was normal, but the fact that it was a good looking young guy made it feel wrong. The doctor looked at Dean before he started. "You can step out if this is gonna make you uncomfortable." Dean glared at him. "I think I'm gonna stay." he said jaw still clenched. Payback is a bitch. Jade thought to herself. Dean locked his finger together and used every ounce of self control he had not to jump up and beat the doctor ass. But after a few minutes it was over. The doctor stood and walked to the sink. "Looks like you are 2-3 weeks tops. But everything looks great. I am gonna write you a prescriptions for vitamins and something for nausea. And I will see you back here in a month." he said as he handed her the prescription. She stood and he hugged her. "But I'm sure I will see you before then." he said. Then he shook Dean's hand as Dean gave him a fake smile. Dean turned to Jade as she was getting dressed. "What the hell was that? Who hugs their gynecologist?" he said as he felt his face turn red with anger. She smirked as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. He didn't return the kiss, he just glared at her. She laughed as he followed her to the truck. They got in and he slammed the door and looked at her. She smiled. "Chill out. I went to school with him. We are friends." He stared at her. "What about, I'm sure I will see you before then." he asked. She looked at him, feeling a little bad, but she loved to see him jealous. "He comes in the bar all the time. I serve him Alabama Slammers." she smiled as she leaned over in the seat and ran her tongue across his lips. "Come on, baby. Does he really look like he has what I want?" she whispered across his lips. He stared into her eyes and smiled. Then he laid soft kissed on her lips. "Now, can we get something to eat? Your baby is hungry." she asked. He smiled and started the truck. He smirked to his self. He just got a reality check. Without trying, she put him in check. He didn't mind. Just reminded him how lucky he was.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 I love you too.

Dean waited until Bobby got there before he told Sam what he had done. Bobby walked in as Sam was putting Bentley to bed. Amanda, the nanny took the time off to spent the night with some friends. Sam walked into the kitchen. "Bobby, what are you doing here?" he asked. Dean and Bobby were sitting at the counter drinking a beer. "Let's sit on the patio." Dean said as he grabbed his beer and stood. Bobby and Sam followed. Once they were all sitting Dean begin. "Well, I found a way to get your soul back." Dean said. Sam looked at him surprised. "How?" Dean took a deep breath and rested his arms on the table. "I talked to Death." Sam looked at him eyes wide. "You what?"

Dean: "Just hear me out. Death said he can put a wall up. Block all the hell stuff."

Sam: "Really? Like for good?"

Dean: "Kinda, But you can't go trying to remember, or the wall falls and I'm guessing your brain is jello."

Sam smirked. "Great, and what happens when this scheme of your goes sideways?"

Bobby: "I have a question. I'm assuming Death isn't doing this out of the goodness of his heart. So what is your part of the deal?" Dean took a drink of his beer and looked away.

Bobby looked at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

Dean looked back at Bobby. "I have to wear his ring for a day."

Bobby: "Why the hell would he want you to do that?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, get his rocks off. But I'm doing it." He watched as Sam stood. "Where are you going?"

Sam: "I just need to wrap my head around this." Dean watched as he walked toward the barn. He knew where Sam was going. He stood and followed him.

Sam was standing at the bench behind the bar, looking down at hole in the ground in front of the bench. Dean pulled the ring from his pocket. "Looking for this?" he asked. Sam looked up at him. "Just taking a walk."

Dean: "Sam, you are my brother. I am not gonna let you get hurt. I know what I am doing."

Sam sat on the bench. "What if something goes wrong?"

Dean sat on the bench next to him. "I won't let it."

Sam took a deep breath. "Fine"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Fine. So your.."

Sam looked at Dean. "I'm trusting you. You're the one with the compass. Just don't screw it up."

Dean looked ahead. "No pressure, right?"

Sam smirked. "Nah, If something goes wrong, I hate to put Lexie through more than she's already been through."

Dean nodded. "I understand. I would feel the same way. But I love Lexie like I love you. I would never do this, if I thought I couldn't pull it off."

Sam stood and looked at Dean. "Then it is settled."

Dean stood as they both walked back to the patio. Bobby looked at them. "Are you girl alright?" The boys smiled. Dean opened the other beer Bobby had got for them. Sam opened his and lifted it and tapped Dean's "Tomorrow, I will play Death." Dean said as they both put the bottles to their lips.

The girls came in the house taking off their boots. They grabbed a bottle water from the fridge and Lexie went in and check on Bentley. Lexie rejoined them at the counter. "What is going on?" she asked. Then Cas appeared on the patio and sat down. Lisa stood. "I don't know. But we are gonna find out." she said as she made her way to the patio, the other two followed. "What's going on?" Lisa asked as the girl took a seat at the table. The guys all looked at each other. Dean cleared his throat. "I found a way to get Sam his soul back." Lexie smiled. "How?" she asked. "Death, I saw him today. He said he will do it." Dean said. Sam took a drink of his beer. "All Dean has to do is wear his ring for a day. Walk a mile in his shoes, so to speak." Jade glared at Dean. "When did you do this?" she asked. Dean swallowed hard. He could tell by the tone of her voice, she was pissed. "Today.?" he answered. She tightened her lips and nodded. "That sounds easy. When do you do it?" Lisa asked. Dean looked at Jade as she turned her head. "Tomorrow. I wear the ring for 24 hours. If I take it off before the 24 hours, Sam loses his soul. It can't be put back." he shrugged as he took a drink of his beer. Sam looked at Lexie. "He has to put up a wall to block the hell memories. If the wall falls, I'm done. All the memories I have regained, gone. No getting them back." Lexie looked at Dean. He nodded. She looked back at Sam and laid her hand on his thigh. "Let's do it." she said. Lisa smiled. "I agree. Mary said Death could put it back. This has to be what she was talking about." Bobby let out a deep breath. "I guess it is a go." Jade stood and walked to the bedroom. Everybody looked at Dean. "What is wrong with her?" Lisa asked. Dean shook his head. "It has nothing to do with this. Something I did." Lexie stood. "I am beat, I'm going to bed." Sam stood. "Me too, see you guys in the morning." Dean smirked. "What are you talking about? You don't even sleep." Sam rolled his eyes and walked in. Bobby was next. "Me too. Gonna be a long day." Dean took another drink of his beer and looked at Lisa. She raised her eyebrows. Dean cleared his throat, realizing she was telling him to get lost. "Me too. I have a ass chewing to get outta the way." Dean winked at Lisa as he walked back in. She looked at Cas and smiled. "I have a doctor's appointment Monday." He looked at her confused. "You don't need a doctor. The baby is strong and healthy." She looked at him. "You can tell that?" she asked. He nodded. "Yes, I can hear his heartbeat from here." She smiled and put her hand on her stomach. Then she looked back up at him. "Well, I still need to have a real doctor." She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. Cas looked at her and smiled. "He is very strong." She looked up at him. "He?" she asked. Cas looked at her, realizing what he said. "I'm sorry." She put her hand on the side of her face. "It's fine. It would be nice to have a little boy with you gorgeous blue eyes." she said. He pressed the side of his face into her hand. She leaned and pressed her lips to his. He pulled back and looked into her eyes as she smiled. If he was unsure of what he was feeling for her. He knew now. "I love you, Lisa." he whispered. She felt tears roll down her face as she smiled. He was not the tough guy she was used to being with. There was a lot he didn't know about. He was oblivious to the real world. But that is why she loved him. Because he was so open and honest, he lack the ability to feel awkwardness, pride, or the need to be in control of his emotions. She smiled and ran her fingers across his lips. "I love you too."

Sam laid on the bed and pulled the sheet up to his waist. Lexie laid on his arm. "I knew we would find a way." she said as she smiled. Sam took a deep breath. "Lex, if this wall breaks, everything is gone. I don't know if I want to take that chance." She raised on her elbow and looked at him. "Are you kidding? This is it. Our last chance. If time runs out, the window is closed. You don't get it back." she said as she stared at him. He tucked her hair behind her ear. "And if we do it and the wall doesn't work. I don't want to put you through that." She was quiet for a minute. "You know what I couldn't take. Is not doing this. And I have to watch you slowly slip away from me. Knowing there was something I could have done. If there is a chance that this will work, and I can have you, all of you. I am with Dean, I'm taking it. If it doesn't work and I still lose you. I can look at Bentley and say I tried." she said a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Sam smiled as he wiped his thumb over her cheeks. He pressed his lips to hers. "Ok, baby." She smiled and rubbed her nose against his. "Thank you." she whispered and laid her head on his chest.

Dean stood next to the bed and took off his cloths. Jade laid on the bed on her back with her arms across her face. Dean slid into bed on his side facing her. He propped his head on his hand and laid one hand across her stomach. Pushing up her t-shirt to rub her bare belly. She didn't move and he could tell by the way her lips were tight and her jaw was twitching she was pissed. "I'm sorry." he said. She was silent. He continued to rub her belly. "I should have told you what I was doing." She moved her arm and glared at him. He could see the anger in her eyes because of the little light coming from the bathroom. "How many times in the last month have you jumped my ass for this same thing?" He let out a deep breath and let his head fall to the bed. She smirked. "Oh, I forgot. That is different because it was you who didn't know what was going on." she turned her head and looked at the ceiling. He raised his head and looked at her. "I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up." She shook her head. "Look, I read about this doctor in my dad's journal. He specializes in helping people have a chat with death." She looked at him. "And how exactly did you get to have a chat with Death?" He smiled at her. "I sorta had to die. But just for a few minutes." Her eyes widened and she huffed as she looked at the ceiling. "You didn't feel the need to discuss this with me first. It's not just you and me anymore, Dean. We have a baby to think about." Dean laid his head next to hers. He didn't think about the baby. Which was strange, because he couldn't look at her without smiling because he knew inside this beautiful woman was his kid. "Your right, baby. I should have told you. But if I did, you would just want to come with me." he said in her ear. She turned her head to him. "And, what is wrong with that?" she asked. He raised his head. "Because, if something went wrong, I didn't want you there." He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He looked back at her. "Look, Jade. I know you don't need me to protect you. But that is my job. And I am gonna be protective of you. More so now. It would have been hard enough if I didn't make it back. I wasn't gonna put you through having to watch it." She stared at him, right in his beautiful hazel eyes. He was right, she couldn't take it if she had to watch him die, nothing she could do to stop it. "Don't lie to me again. And don't pull a bull shit stunt like this again. No matter what, you tell me." she said. He looked at her and gave her that sexy grin as he laid his hand back on her bare stomach. "No more bull shit stunts, got it." he said as he towered over and laid soft kissed on her lips. Then smiled as he lowered to her belly. She rubbed her hand through his hair as he kissed her belly, holding her hips. He looked up at her and smiled. "In a little more than 24 hours, Sam will be back to normal and we can cross one more thing off the list." She smiled as she rubbed his head. "Are we ever gonna get everything crossed off your list?" she asked. He climbed back up her body and rested his arms on the side of her head. Looking down at her. "Yes, I promise. We will be old rocking on the front porch talking about all the evil bastard we killed, while our son plays in the front yard." She smiled. "Our daughter." she said. He rolled his eyes. "I don't know if I would survive another Jade. You are already making me do all kinds of things I swore I would never do." She smiled. "Get ready, Dean Winchester, you heart will be breaking." He smiled and kissed her softly. "Good thing I got you to put it back together."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 Don't scratch the wall.

6am, they all seven stood in the den. Dean kissed Jade and pulled the ring from his pocket. "Well, here goes nothing." Dean sat as he disappeared. Jade let out a deep breath. Dean opened his eyes. "Damn, they'll just let any slack-jawed hair cut be Death these days." Tessa said with her arms crossed looking at Dean. Dean smiled. "Your all charm today, aren't you?"

Tessa: "Let's be clear so we get through this with a minimum of screw-ups. I don't like this. And right now, I am not crazy about you."

Dean gave her the cocky grin. "This is your bosses' idea, not mine."

Tessa: "True. But you have a long history of throwing a wrench into everything. So let's stick to the rules. Deal?"

Dean: "What are the rules?"

Tessa: "For the next 24 hours, you kill everyone whose number is up."

Dean raised one eyebrow. "And how do I know whose number is up?"

Tessa: "I have a list."

Dean: "Let me see the list."Tessa: "No, you kill them, I reap them. Are we clear?"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Tessa: "You remove the ring, you lose. Slack off, you lose. Got it?"

Dean: "Yeah."

Tessa: "Don't fuck up. It isn't my job to be your babysitter. First one's up." she said as they saw a gunman in a convenience store. "Just so you know, they will have questions. Like why?"

Dean watched as the man held up the clerk. "What do I say?"

Tessa: "Think of something." They watch as the gunman points the gun at a kid behind the counter. Then the cashier drops a bag. "Who am I taking?" Dean asked. "Just let it play out." Tessa said. Dean watched as the clerk pulled a shot gun and shot the robber. Dean let out a deep breath. Tessa looked at Dean. "Hello, tick tock." Dean stared at the robber. "He's in agonizing pain, right?" Tessa looked at Dean. "Yes." Dean smirked. "Give me a minute." he slowly walked to the robber and touched him, the robbers soul appeared behind him. "Why?" the robber asked as he looked at his dead body. Dean smiled and shrugged. "Mostly because you are a dick. Enjoy the ride, pal. Trust me, the sauna gets hot." Tessa escorted the man away. Dean shrugged. "That wasn't so hard."

Dean and Tessa spent hours from place to place. Dean was actually getting the hand of it. It was getting to the end of the 24 hours. They appear in outside a hospital room. Dean peeks inside. "The dad or the kid?" Dean asked.

Tessa: "The kid."

Dean looked at her, forehead wrinkled. "Come on, she's like 13.

Tessa: "12"

Dean watched as the dad showed the girl pictures of her dead mother. "Does he have any other family?"Tessa: "No, not really."

Dean: "Well, this is awesome."

Tessa: "What, you thought it was gonna be all armed robbers, heart attacks, and dicks?"

Dean looked back at Tessa: "She's 12!"

Tessa: "With a serious heart condition."

Dean: "Whose next on the list?"

Tessa: "Dean, you have to take her."

Dean looked at her. "Says who?"

Tessa: "Death."

Dean pointed to his chest. "I'm Death."

Tessa: "Dean, it's destiny."

Dean smirked. "Oh give me a break. I've spent my whole life fighting that shit. There's no such thing, just like there was no apocalypse. Just a bunch of stuck up mooks that didn't want us human slaves asking questions. Well, I say the little girl lives."

Tessa: "You don't believe that. All the times you should have been dead. And now you have a child on the way. Do you think that just happened?"

Dean: "I know this much, I'm Death, she's 12, and she's not dying today."

Dean and Tessa watch as the doctor came in and told them they didn't have to operate on the girl. By some miracle, her heart was fine. Tessa turned to a nurse on the phone. "Looks like the surgery cancelled. I am coming home." Tessa looked back at Dean. "Let's go, we have more work to do." Tessa walked down the hall silent. "What, you gonna give me the silent treatment, now? Trust me, that doesn't bother me. Jade tries that all the time." "Damn it, I knew it!" Tessa yelled as the nurse that was on the phone was wheel in by the EMT. "Spine fracture, car accident. She had a heart attack in the ambulance." the EMT explained to the nurse. Dean looked down at the woman and recognized her. "Wait, that is.."

Tessa looked at Dean, "Little girl lives, nurse goes hone early, has a wreck she wouldn't have. And she need the heart surgeon, who has also gone home early."

Dean looked at Tessa. "You knew this would happen."

Tessa shrugged. "Just knew you knocked over a domino." The woman went into cardiac arrest.

Tessa looked at Dean. "Take her."

Dean looked at the woman. "She's not on the list!"Tessa: "Everything you do has consequences. Do you want to cause another chain reaction? Take her."

Dean ran his hand over his mouth. "She had nothing to do with this."

Tessa: "You put on the ring. Now do your damn job!"

Dean walked to the bed and touched the woman's arm.

Nurse: "Is this..am I?

Tessa put her hand on her shoulder. "Yes, you were suppose to live a long life. Have kids and grandkids. But he screwed up. We have to go." Tessa led the woman out of the room. Dean stood up against the wall as he grieving husband screamed and sobbed.

Dean stood in the little girls doorway, watching her talk and laugh with her dad. Before he found out Jade was pregnant, this would be a lot easier. But now when he looked at the dad, he saw his self. "You saw what happened to the nurse. Now, go kill the girl. She is disrupting the natural order. You know that. Chaos and sadness will follow her. We tried it your way." Dean looked out the window and saw the nurse's husband turn up a whiskey bottle and get in his car. "Give me a minute." Dean said before walking out of the room.

Dean sat in the passenger set of the husband car. Swerving, speeding, running red light, barely missing on coming cars. Dean held the dash. "Come on, man. Pull over. You are gonna get yourself killed. Pull the damn car over!" Dean yelled. But the man couldn't hear him. Dean could see a semi truck headed right for them. He pulled off the ring and yanked the steering wheel. Dean could see a building. "Hit the brakes!" Dean yelled as the car hit the building. Dean opened his eyes and looked over to see the husband slumped over the steer wheel. Moaning and alive. He opened the door and got out of the car. "Damn it, Tessa!" he yelled. He held out his arms. "Tessa! I lost! Sam's screwed! Least you can do is zap my ass back home! Hello!" Dean yelled. "Dean, Sorry about your brother." Tessa said from behind him. He glared at her. "Come on, let's go." "Go where? We are done." Tessa said as they appeared in the little girls room. Dean looked at the dad, then at the little girl. "Unfinished business." Tessa grabbed his arm. "You took the ring off. Anyway, thought you wanted the little girl to skate by?" Dean slipped the ring back on his finger. "Nobody really skates by do they?" Dean looked at the little girl. "I'm sorry." He turned his head as he touched her wrist. The alarms on the machines started going off. "I'm dead." the little girl said as she looked at her dead body. Dean kneeled beside her. "I'm sorry." The little girl looked at her dad. "What about him?" she asked. "He'll be fine." The little girl looked at Dean, "Why?" Dean looked up at her. "It's a natural order thing." "Natural order is stupid." the little girl said. "I agree with you." Dean said as he stood and Tessa took the little girl.

Dean took off the ring and he was back in the den at the house. Jade was sleeping on the couch. Bobby was sitting at the dining room table. Bobby looked up at Dean as he sat at the table. Dean shoo his head. Bobby patted him on the back. Dean stood. "I need a drink." Dean grabbed a beer and shut the fridge. "Here I brought you one." Death said as Dean turned right to him. Death handed him a hot dog. "Sit." Death said as he sat at the counter. Dean raised one eyebrow as he sat across from Death.

Death begin to eat. "Thought I would have a treat before I put my ring back on. Things heavier than it looks. But you know that. You not hungry?" he asked as he looked at the untouched hot dog.

Dean sat the ring on the counter. "I guess you know I flunked. I suck at being you. Really screwed up the natural order. But I am guessing you knew that too."

Death: "So, if you could go back, you would kill the little girl? No stomping your feet, throwing a fit?"

Dean opened his beer, Jade at up on the couch listening. "Knowing what I know now, Yeah."

Death: "I'm surprised to hear that. Surprised and glad." Bobby sat at the table listening.

Dean took a drink of his beer. "Well, don't get too excited. I would have saved the nurse. That's it."

Death: "I think it is a little more than that. Today, you got a hard look behind the curtain. Wrecking the natural order isn't much fun when you have to mop up the mess. This is hard for you. You throw away your life, because you know it will bounce right back in your lap. But the human soul isn't a rubber ball. It's vulnerable, impermanent. But it is stronger than you think. It is nearly unbreakable, but valuable. I think you learned something today. You have more to think about than just yourself."

Dean: "Want to know what I think. You knew I wouldn't last a day."

Death: "I have no idea what your thinking about?"

Dean: "I lost, fine. But at least I have the ball to admit it was rigged from the start." Sam and Lexie opened the bedroom door and froze when they saw Dean and Death at the counter.

Death: "You know a lot of people talk to me with more respect." Dean: "I didn't mean…"

Death: "We are done here. It is time to put Sam's soul back."

Dean looked at him shocked and confused. "You would do that for me?"

Death looked at Dean: "Not for you. You and your brother have screwed up the natural order for the whole globe. But you have use. You are digging for something. And with those detective girlfriends, you will find it. Keep digging."Dean: "So your just gonna be cryptic.."

Death stood and grabbed his cane. "It's about souls. You will understand when you need to."

Dean stood; "Wait, this wall, it is gonna work?"

Death: "75%. Now, Sam lay on the bed." Death said as he looked at Sam. Sam walked back into the bedroom and laid flat on the bed. Dean and Lexie stood on the other side of the bed. Bobby, Jade and Lisa stood at the door. Death looked down at Sam. "I am going to put up a barrier. It is going to be itchy. Do me a favor, don't scratch the wall. Trust me, you're not gonna like what happens." Death looked at Lexie. "I need you to stand here." he said pointed next to him. She stood next to him. He laid his hand on her stomach. Lexie moaned as her stomach lit up. They all looked stunned as Death held open his hand, a glowing light in his hand. Lexie took several deep breaths. Sam grabbed the headboard and closed his eyes. Death slowly pushed his hand through Sam's gut as he screamed. Dean held one shoulder down as Lexie held the other. Death pulled his hand out as Sam relaxed. Death looked up at Dean. "It is done. He will sleep for a while. Don't leave him." They all looked at Sam, then back to Death. But he was gone. "That was the weirdest shit I have ever seen." Lisa said mouth gaped open. Dean stood. Jade looked at him, "What now?" Dean walked past her. "We call Cas to check him out. And we wait." He walked past her and back to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the cabinet. Jade walked to the kitchen and leaned against the counter beside Dean as he turned up the bottle. "I am proud of you." she said. He smirked. "Don't be. I fucked up, I could take the little girl. Then someone else died, because of my stupid right and wrong complex. But in the end she had to die anyway. So, I killed someone that should be here, living her life. A good person." Jade wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his neck. "Dean, you are a good person. Don't ever doubt that." He smirked and turned up the bottle.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 Hell, I'm sending Death a fruit basket.

Dean stood at the door, watching Cas. Lexie had hooked an IV into Sam's arm. Cas pulled his arm from Sam's chest, stood and rolled down his sleeve. "Well, how is he. Is it back?" Dean asked. Cas looked at him as he walked out of the bedroom. The others sitting at the dining room table, listening. "Yes, his soul is back in place." Cas said as he sat next to Lisa at the table. Dean and Lexie stood in front of him. "Is he ever gonna wake up?" Lexie asked. Cas looked up at Dean then to Lexie. "I'm not a human doctor." Dean held out his arms and stared at Cas. "Could you take a guess?" Cas looked away from them. "Ok, probably not." Dean raised one eyebrow. "Well, don't sugarcoat it." Dean walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Cas stood and looked at the others. "We won't know for sure for a couple days. He soul felt like it had been skinned alive. If he doesn't wake up, it will kill him." Lexie sat at the table with her head in her hands. Lisa rubbed her back and looked up at Cas. "When will we know for sure?" Lisa asked. Cas looked down at Lisa. "Couple days. Let him rest." Cas said. Lisa looked at Lexie then back to Cas. He was gone. Jade stood and walked to the kitchen. Bobby followed her. Dean was sitting at the counter as Bobby pulled out two glass a bottle of Jim Bean. Dean looked up at him as he poured the whiskey. Bobby shrugged as he picked up his glass. "Like my daddy always said, just because it kills your liver, don't mean it ain't medicine." Dean picked up his glass and turned it as Jade sat down with a bottle water. Jade laid her hand on his thigh and gently rubbed. "He will wake up." she said as she looked at Dean. He looked back at her and gave her a fake smile. "Yeah." he said as he poured him and Bobby another glass. Bobby looked at Dean. "Dean, he's been through how much? Somehow he always bounces back." Dean smirked and nodded. "Yeah, but he has never been through this." Dean said as he stood. "I am gonna work on the Impala. Call me if he wakes up." Jade and Bobby watch him walk out the patio door.

Lexie sat at the table, staring at nothing. Bentley begins to whine and Lexie stands. Lisa grabbed her arm. "I will get him. I need the practice." Lexie watched as Lisa walked into Bentley's room and came back out holding him, headed for the kitchen. "You hungry. Aunt Lisa is too." Lisa said as she walked into the kitchen. Lexie followed. She sat at the counter with Jade and Bobby as Lisa sat Bentley in his high chair. Lexie watched as she grabbed a jar of baby food and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. "Why do you need practice?" Lexie asked. Lisa pulled a stool to Bentley's high chair and begin to feed him as a smile spread across her face. Jade looked back at her. "Well, looks like Jade isn't the only one having a playmate for Bentley." Lisa said as she smiled at Lexie. Jade let out a deep breath as Bobby and Lexie looked at her shocked and confused. Lexie looked at her, "Your pregnant?" she asked. Lisa looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I have to go to the doctor Monday. But Cas confirmed it." Bobby held up his hand. "Whoa, let me get this straight. You are having Cas's baby? An angel. Can that even happen?" Bobby asked as Lexie looked back at Lisa, wondering the same thing. Lisa shrugged. "Looks like. According to Cas, it happened the first time we, you know. And birth control wouldn't have even touched it." Lexie looked at Jade as Jade raised her eyebrows. Lexie smiled and stood and hugged Lisa. "Oh my God. I'm so happy for ya. This is the best news I have heard in days." Lexie said as Lisa smiled. Lexie looked back at Jade. "Two babies. We are so gonna be wore out." Jade smiled and Bobby stood and hugged Lisa. "I am happy for you, hun. You three are gonna kill me, but I am happy. A year a go, I had no hope for grand babies. Now I am gonna have three." Bobby said as he rubbed Bentley's head and headed to the barn.

Day one, Day two, goes by, nothing. Sam still in a coma like state. Lexie sat by the bed day and night. Sleeping next to him. Dean all or his awake time tuning up the Impala, drinking. Lisa, Jade and Bobby kept themselves busy reading. The girls were trying to find something on the Mother Of All. Which had still bothered Jade. Bobby researched local newspaper article from across the country, looking for something out of place. Jade froze when she found a reference to, Eve, the mother of all, on an old lore website. She read that this creature was older that any angel. She was the one that created the first super natural being. Jade researched further into the bible. The mother of all, was Eve from the Garden of Eden. She and Adam were banished from the garden, when she persuaded Adam to bite from the forbidden fruit. Jade huffed when she begin to read that Eve had been locked in Purgatory. Along with the souls of the supernatural creatures she made. Jade knew this had something to do with why Crowley wanted to open the door to Purgatory. "Take a look at this." Jade told Bobby as she turned her laptop around to him. Bobby's eyes widen as he read. "I be damned. How did you find this?" Bobby asked as he looked back at Jade. She shrugged and smiled. "Because I am the shit." she said. Bobby smirked and picked up the laptop. "Yes, baby girl, you are." Bobby headed out to the barn with the laptop to show it to Dean. Jade was smiling when she heard Lexie call Sam's name. Jade and Lisa looked at each other as they stood and headed for the bedroom door.

Lexie was putting cloths in the dresser when she heard Sam moan. She turned to him as he raised and pulled the IV from his arm. "Sam?" she asked as he looked up at her. He stood and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her to him, hugging her tight. She put her hands on the side of his face as he pressed his lips to hers. When their lips parted, she looked into his eyes as she begin to cry. "You in there?" she asked. He sat her on the ground and held the side of her face as he passionately kissed her. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. He pulled from her and looked into her eyes. "I'm here." he said as he stared at her. Jade looked at Lisa. "Go get Dean." Lisa nodded and ran to the barn. Dean and Bobby looked up at her. Sam is awake." she said. Dean and Bobby ran into the house. Sam turned to Jade and smiled. Jade knew he was back, she could see it in his face. Sam walked to her and hugged her, bring her off the ground as Dean and Bobby stood at the door. "Ok, Sam. I can't breath." Jade moaned. Sam sat her down and held her face as he kissed her. Jade's eyes widened. Sam looked up at Dean. "Dean." Sam said as he walked to Dean. Sam hugged Dean. Dean relaxed and wrapped his arms around Sam. Sam looked at Bobby and hugged him. "Good to see you, son." Bobby said as they parted. Lisa looked up at Sam, eyebrows raised. Sam walked to her as they both exchanged an awkward hug.

They all sat at the table. Everyone looking at Sam. Bentley crawled to Sam and pulled up to stand, holding on to his leg. Sam looked down at him and smiled as he lifted him to his chest. Holding him tight. Bentley pulled back and touched Sam's face. Dean cleared his throat. "So, how do you feel?" he asked. "I am starving." Sam said. Lexie stood and looked down at him. "What do you want?" she asked as she smiled at him. Sam looked up at her. 'I would love some of that Bar B Que, from that place in town." She leaned and kissed him, "You got it. Lisa wanna ride?" she asked. Lisa stood and smiled. "Hell yeah, I'm starving." Jade looked at Sam. "What do you remember?" she asked. Sam shook his head. "Well, I remember being in the cemetery, Bobby you and Cas died. Then I remember jumping in the whole, then waking up just now." he explained. Dean looked at Bobby, then at Jade. "So, you don't remember anything else?" Sam shook his head. Bobby looked at him. "That's it?" Dean stood and grabbed three beers. "Let's be glad. Nobody wants to remember that hell." he said as he sat the beers on the table. "How long was I gone?" Sam asked. Dean took a drink of his beer. "About 5 months, give or take." Sam looked at him shocked and then back at Bentley. "What did I miss? Besides my son gaining 30 pounds." Dean smiled. "Crowley is dead. But we have a new threat. Eve, the Mother of All. Don't know much about her yet." Dean smiled at Jade. "Me and Jade are having a baby. Lisa is pregnant with Cas's baby." Sam looked as Jade, mouth gaped. "Wow, you guys are having a baby? Wait a minute, Cas is alive and having a baby?" Jade nodded her head and smiled, "Yep, Yep, and Yep." Sam looked at Dean, "How did you get me back?" he asked. Dean hesitated. "Death." Sam looked at him eyes wide. "Death as in the Horseman? What did you do, Dean?" he asked angrily. Jade looked at Dean as he shook his head. "Nothing, I hade leverage. It is done. Nice and clean." Jade and Bobby looked at him. Dean gave them a look that meant he wasn't gonna give the details. Sam smirked. "For once we come out on top." Sam said as he held Bentley up and smiled.

Bobby stood and walked out to the barn. Dean took a drink from his beer. If Sam didn't remember all the crazy shit, he wasn't gonna tell him. To Dean, Sam was the Sam he knew before he jumped into the pit. The less he remember the better. For him and for Lexie. Jade and Sam talked and laughed. "Man, I feel like I have slept for a year. I feel like I could kill anything." Sam said as Bentley climbed down and crawled to his toys. Jade smiled at him. "It is good to have you back." Dean leaned and kissed Jade's cheek. Jade looked up at him with disapproving look. But Dean just walked out to the barn. Sam smiled when he saw Lisa and Lexie walk back in. Lexie sat his food down and Jade nodded for her to follow her. Jade stood at the counter in the kitchen. "He doesn't remember anything since he got out." Jade said. Lexie looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "Nothing?" she asked. Jade shook her head. "Nope, nothing. He remembers jumping in the pit, then waking up here. And Dean doesn't seem to want ot fill him in." Jade stood with her arms folded. Lexie was silent for a few seconds. Then she nodded. "Ok, so we don't tell him. I'm good with that." Lexie said as she turned and walked back to the dining room. Jade huffed and headed to the barn.

Dean handed Bobby a beer. Bobby looked back at Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows. "Why the shit face?" he asked. Bobby shook his head and turned. "I'm just wondering if we are doing the right thing?" Dean held out his arms. "If we fill him in, we risk the wall falling down. Do you want that on your hands?" Dean asked as Jade stood at the door. Bobby looked back at Dean. "I know." Dean held out his arms. "So, you know what, I'm considering this a gift horse. Hell, I'm sending Death a fruit basket." Bobby looked at him. "Fine, this is your call. But when he remembers, you better be ready for he dishes out." Bobby bent back under the hood as Dean took a drink of his beer. Jade cleared her throat and they both looked at her. "Food is here. Better get in there before it is all gone. Sam hasn't ate in five months." she said as she smiled at Dean and turned back to the house. Even though she didn't agree with Dean. She understood why he was doing it. Bobby was right it was his call, and she was gonna go along with it.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 I am Balthazar.

Bobby and Sam were sitting at the table, looking over some news articles from Portland, Oregon. Headline read, Couple killed in small plane crash. Dean came out of the shower and smiled as he saw Jade sleeping on the bed. Lexie and Lisa also were taking a nap. Dean walked to the dinning room, pulling his shirt over his head. He looked at the screen. "Is that a job?" he asked as he sat at the table. Bobby sat back in the chair. "Couple goes up in a plane. The wreckage just found in the woods." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't really sound like News Of The Weird." Sam handed him a piece of paper from the printer. "Pilot was found 17 miles away, flambéed." Dean looked over the article. "Young girl on board, gone. No body, nothing." Bobby added. Dean sat down the paper and raised one eyebrow. "Ok, I'm changing the channel." he said as he looked at Bobby. "Worth checking out." Dean said as he stood. Sam stood. "I'm game." Dean looked at Bobby then back at Sam. "Come on, Sam. You just got vertical." Sam shrugged. "Exactly. I'm up and I'm good." Dean shook his head. "Look, a few more days of cable, fattening food, and maybe some special attention from Lexie, couldn't hurt." Dean said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Sam smirked. "Yeah, right. Because that is what you did when you came back up. I need to do this." Sam looked Dean right in the eyes, not giving an inch. Dean let out a deep breath and shook his head. "Fine, you me and Bobby." Bobby put his hands on the back of his head and leaned back in the chair. "Nah, you two go ahead. Jade is on to something with this Eve thing. I am gonna help her with it. It is defiantly got something to do with Purgatory." Dean looked at Sam and shrugged. "Ok, lets check the supplies." Dean walked out to the Impala with Sam behind him. "What's up with him? Turns down a hunt?" Sam asked. Dean smiled and shrugged. "One part age, three parts whiskey. But I'm fine with it. I feel better if he is here looking after the girls." Dean said as he opened the trunk. Sam smiled. "Yeah, me too."

Jade walked into the dinning room rubbing her eyes. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. Where are the boys?" she asked as Lexie and Lisa joined them. Lexie walked into the kitchen and sat Bentley on the floor as she grabbed a bottle water. Bobby handed Jade the article. She smirked as she read over it and handed it to Lexie as she walked back in. "They are going on a hunt?" Jade asked. Lexie sat the paper on the table. "No, their not." she said as she looked at Bobby. Bobby shrugged. "Sam just woke up from a three day coma." Lisa said. Bobby held up his hands. "He says he is good. Dean is good with it." Bobby said as they all turn to the boys walking back in. Dean clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "We've got a job." he said as he put on that cocky grin. Sam smiled until they both saw the looks on the girls face. All three glaring, jaws clenched. Dean smiled. "Has anyone ever told you that you all look just alike when you do that?" Sam hit his chest. Dean looked at Jade and shook her head. Lexie stood and put her hands on the table. "You've got a what?" she asked. Sam walked to her and grabbed her arm, Lexie jerked here arm away and looked up at him arms crossed. "Look, it is a easy job. I'm am feeling fine. I need to do this. See where I am." he said as he rested his hand on his chest. Lexie stared at him then at Dean. Dean looked away from her. Lisa was looking between all of them. Jade had begun to shake her leg and tap her finger on the table. "Ok then. I am going to pack." Dean said as he rubbed the back of his head and headed to the bedroom. Sam leaned and kissed Lexie head. "Can you help me pack?" he asked. She let her arms fall and rolled her eyes as she walked to the bedroom. Lisa looked at Bobby, he raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Jade got up and followed Dean to the bedroom.

Dean had his duffel on the bed and was in the closet getting out his jeans. Jade sat on the bed watching him. "What are you doing?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled. "I am going on a job. That's what we do, right?" She shook her head. "You can't stop for one minute. Let's talk about this, see what happens with Sam?" she asked as he rolled his cloths. He held his arms out, "Talk about what, Jade. Sam is back. We have a job. This is our life. What am I suppose to do? Go back to work with Josh and Brent? Act like the world isn't fucked up." He looked at her as she hung her head and rubbed her forehead. He let out a deep breath and walked around the bed and sat on the bed facing her. "Look, this is a easy job. We need to know what he can do. What ever this is with Eve, or what ever it is, may be headed our way. I have to know if he can handle it." he said as he lifted her chin and looked at her. "I don't like this." she said as she looked at him. "I don't like it. But it is what it is." He pressed his lips to hers, she closed her eyes and softly kissed him. He moaned as their lips parted. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek and grabbed her hand. "Jade, I need you to stay here. Don't go on no field trips. Bobby is gonna be here with you girls. I can't focus on Sam if I am worried about you." he said as he looked into her eyes. She let out a deep breath. "Fine. But I don't like this." He smiled and kissed her again. She helped him pack the rest of his things.

Lexie was quiet as she packed Sam's things. Sam watched her pace from the closet to the bed. "I know your mad, but I'm fine. I feel great." Sam said as she glared at him. "Your fine? Well, that's good. Let's jump right back in." she said as she walked back toward the closet. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. She looked up at him, lips tight. He cupped her face and smiled. "I forgot how sexy you were when you were pissed. It is cute." he said as he smiled. She slapped his side. He laid soft kissed on her lips. Then pulled back to look at her. "This is a small job. I need to jump back in with both feet. I will be gone a couple days top. Baby, I am awake. I want my life back. That includes, you, Bentley and hunting." She smiled up at him and laid her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "You are gonna owe me an amazing date night when you get back." she said as she looked back up at him and smiled. He pressed his lips to hers, "You got it, baby." he whispered across her lips.

Lisa was looking over the details of the job. Bobby looked at her. "Are you and Cas together, or what?" he asked. Lisa shook her head and laughed. "Yeah, I guess. As much as you can be with an angel." Bobby nodded. "Cas is a good guy. I think things will work out." Lisa looked up at him and smiled. "I hope so." she said as she rubbed her belly. Bobby patted her hand, "They always do. Just the way they are suppose to, hun." He gave her a smile.

The boys loaded up and said their goodbyes. Sam was on the phone with the local police department. He hung up the phone and huffed. "So, get this. There were two other disappearances in this town in the last week. One college girl gone from her dorm and another didn't make it home from school." Dean looked at Sam, "Uh, anything in common between them?" he asked. Sam shook his head. "No, just young and female, like the girl from the plane." Dean wrinkled his forehead. "What snatches a girl from the sky, anyway?" Sam shrugged. "Have no idea." They were quiet for a few minutes. Sam looked at Dean. "Did you even try?" he asked. Dean looked at him confused. "Try what?" he asked as he looked at Sam. "You know. Have a real life with Jade?" Dean looked back out the windshield. "Yeah, I did. I got a job with Brent and Josh. Liked it actually. But me and Jade begin to grow apart. It wasn't me. So, I went back to hunting." Dean said. Sam nodded and Dean turned up the radio.

Jade woke up and made her way to the kitchen for coffee. Bobby was sitting at the table, buried in an old book. Lisa met Jade at the counter. "How long has he been up?" she asked Jade. Jade shrugged. "He probably hadn't been to bed. They sat at the table. Bobby looks up at them. "You were onto something with Eve. She can be risen from Purgatory by dragons. The dragons have to sacrifice enough virgins and boom. She is out." Bobby said as Jade looked at the screen. Lisa ran her hand through her hair and looked at Bobby. "I know this is a stupid question. But, are dragons real?" Bobby looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "There is all kinds of lore on it. I haven't seen one. But there is a lot of things I haven't seen, but I know they are real." Lisa smirked. "Ok, so dragons are real." Jade took a drink of her coffee. "Have the boys called?" she asked Bobby. Bobby looked at his watch and stretched. "No, but that is a good sign. That means they have it under control. Now, I am gonna take a nap." he said as he stood. Jade looked at Lisa. "Let's wake Lexie." Lisa smiled and they both headed to Lexie's room. They both bounced on the bed as Lexie jumped. "You jerks." Lexie smiled and rubbed her head. Jade and Lisa laid on the bed on each side of her. "Have the boys called?" Lexie asked. "Not yet." Lisa said. They all three stared at the ceiling. "Are we ever gonna be normal again?" Lisa asked. Jade and Lexie looked at her and laughed. "Those days are long gone." Jade said. "Price you pay for mind blowing sex with heart melting sexy men." Lexie added. "Don't forget, earth saving, badass, red blooded men. Well, almost red blooded." Jade said as they all laughed.

"Three sexy women in one bed. A fallen angel's dream." a voice said They all sat up on the bed and saw a tall, thin nicely dressed man, English accent. They all three tried to use their powers but nothing. He smiled. "That doesn't work on me. I am an angel. A rebellious angel, but an angel. I'm Balthazar. Me and Cas have been friends for a long time. " he said as he held his arms out and walked closer to them. "What do you want? Sam and Dean are not here." Jade said as she watched him. "I know. I came to talk to you. I'm sure you know about the war between Raphael and your precious Castiel." Lisa looked at him, "I didn't think it had come to that yet." "Oh, yeah it has. Castiel has took up with some rather nasty allies." Lisa looked at him concerned. "Who?" she asked. Balthazar shook his head. "I can't tell you that. But this can't end good for any of us. Also, a new angel has joined the fight. She has a little trick up her sleeve. She will stop at nothing to win this war." he explained. Jade looked at him and stood. "What does this have to do with us? And why are you telling us this?" He looked at her and smiled. "I want Cas to win. He paved the way for all of us, with the itch to rebel. And I happen to like Sam and Dean. I mean they did the impossible. They beat both angels and demons and put a halt to the end of the world. And they all have excellent taste in women." he said as he smiled and looked them over. "What are we suppose to do?" Lexie asked. He shook his finger at them. "Nothing yet. But soon it will all make sense. And when it does you have to do what it takes to stop it." He looked around. "Ok, my time is up. I will be in touch." he smiled and disappeared. Before the girls could react, Cas appeared. They watched as Cas walked around the room. "Was some one just here?" he asked as he looked back at the girls. They all looked at each other. Lisa stood and folded her arms over her chest. "Know anyone named, Balthazar?" she asked. She could see the surprise in Cas's eyes. "He was here. I thought he was dead." Jade faked a laugh. "Think again." Jade said as she walked to the kitchen, the other girls followed along with Cas. "What did he want?" Cas asked. The girls got eggs and bacon from the fridge. Lexie walked out and grabbed Bentley. Lisa looked at him. " He is worried about you and this war. He doesn't trust who you have enlist to help you. Which is who, by the way?" she asked hand on her hip. Cas blinked a couple times and looked back at her. "That doesn't matter. Is that all he said?" he asked. Jade looked at him. "Oh, he also said there was another angel involved. Didn't say who. But he is pulling for you." Jade begin to bacon in the pan. "He is not to be trusted. Everything is under control." Cas said. Lisa stepped toward him to ask why, but he disappeared. She stomped her foot. "Damn it! I am gonna find a way to stop him from doing that." Jade and Lexie looked at her and laughed. "Yeah, good lick with that." Lexie said.

Dean was sitting in the motel room. Reading over airplane girls diary. Sam was talking to the families of the other two missing girls. He looked at his watch and grabbed his phone smiling when Jade's voice was on the other end. "Hey." Jade said and he could almost see the smile on her face. He smiled. "Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

Jade: "Couldn't sleep. Then we had a visit from an angel this morning."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

Jade: "Balthazar, you know him?"

Dean rubbed his hand over his face. "Yeah, falling angel, stole a bunch of angel weapons. Met him on a job. What did he want?"

Jade took a bite of bacon. "Worried about Cas, actually. Said that Cas has someone helping him with this war in heaven. He doesn't trust who ever it is. And a new angel has joined the war. She wants to be the Head Bitch In Charge."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "A chick? Uh."

Jade rolled her eyes. "he doesn't trust her, whoever she is. But he said we have to stop it. Cas has to win. We have to do whatever it takes to make sure that happens."

Dean smirked. "And how are we gonna do that, if we don't know who we are suppose to stop?"

Jade: "He said we would know when it is time. He disappeared when he felt Cas coming. Said he would be back."

Dean ran his hand over his face. "Ok, I will talk to him. See what I can find out. Look, don't do anything, please."

Jade smiled. "I'm not. I mean what can I do?" she said as she took another bite of bacon.

Dean smiled, he could hear her eating. "What are you eating?"

Jade smiled. "Bacon. And it is good. You want some?"

Dean smiled and licked his lips. "Smart ass."

Jade smiled. "Ok, be careful. And call me."

Dean smiled. "I will."

Dean smirked as he flipped through the diary. This wasn't like the other times he left her. He could hear in her voice, she was gonna stay put. Made it easier to concentrate on Sam.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 Dragons, virgins and gold.

Dean looked up from the diary when Sam walked in. "What you got?" Dean asked.

Sam: "Well looks like the other two girls baked cookies for the Lord." Sam sat down a bag a food and sat across from Dean.

Dean grabbed the bag and begin to eat. He looked at Sam and raised is eyebrows. "What is that code for something?"

Sam smirked and shook his head. "No, bake sales, church choir, promise ring club. The whole nine yards. They were good girls. But the Penny, the girl from the plane, she wasn't even Christian."

Dean held up Penny's diary. "I have another theory."

Sam looked at the book then back at Dean. "Did you steal the girls diary?"

Dean wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. "I love that you even ask me that."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "And why wouldn't I?"

Dean opened the book and shook his head. "Anyway, girl nappings. What if it isn't about religion? What if it is about purity?"

Sam looked back at Dean eyes wide. "You mean like, uh?"

Dean shook his head. "Virgins, Sam. Virgins."

Sam looked back at his food. "Penny was 22."

Dean put his arms on the table and looked at Sam. "Yeah, with a pink room, stuffed animals."

Sam shook his head. "Really? Do you really think.."

Dean picked up the diary and flipped to a page and begin to read. "I've decided I'm gonna give Stan my most precious gift."

Sam smiled and shook his head. "That sounds so creepy coming out of your mouth. Who would want virgins?"

Dean shook his head. "Got me.. I prefer my women with a little experience. Not too much. Just enough for me to know, she knows what she's doing." he said as he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. Sam's phone rang. "Yeah, thank you. We will be right there." Sam hung up the phone and looked at Dean as he stood. "We got another one. This one got away." Dean wiped his mouth and grabbed his suit coat.

The girls were sitting at the table eating with Bobby. Lexie cleared her throat. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about." she said as she looked at Jade and Lisa. "I am thinking about not working at the bar anymore." Lisa and Jade looked at her. Jade nodded. "You know, that has crossed my mind lately." Lexie let out at deep breath. "I just feel like my life is headed in a different direction. I have Bentley and Sam is back." Lisa smiled. "Yeah, I guess our priorities have all changed." Lexie looked at the two of them. "I'm not saying this is what you should do. I just want to concentrate on Bentley and doing what I can to help the boys." Jade looked at Lisa and they both smiled at Lexie. "Then that is settled. I was thinking we could sell have to Dawn and Shay. Let them run it. They have pretty much been doing it already." Jade said as she cleared the table. Lisa shook her head. "Sounds good to me. We can't do it all. The bar has been on the back burner lately. Makes sense." Lexie smiled. "Ok, I will call Shay and Dawn and set up a meeting with the lawyer." She stood and grabbed her phone. Bobby smiled as he went back to his books. This was his dream team. The boys doing the leg work with occasional back up from the girls. And their minds working together to make is job easier.

The boys stood at the foot of the hospital bed. Sam asking questions, Dean taking notes. Dean raised his eyebrows when the girl described her attacker. "It looked like a giant bat. You think I'm making this up? That's what the other man said." Sam looked at her. "I'm not the other man." he said encouraging her to go on. She took a deep breath. "It came right at me. It was huge. That's how I got this." she said as she lowered the top of her gown to reveal three huge claw marks down her shoulder and back. Dean's and Sam's eyes widened. Sam cleared his throat. "So it attacked you, then what?" he asked. She shook her head. "I don't know, I passed out. And when I woke up, it was gone." Dean was writing on his notepad. Sam looked at the girl. "Is there anything else? Anything." The girl looked down at her hand as Dean looked up at her. "Well, I lost my ring. Or it stole it." "What kind of ring?" Dean asked. "Gold. Promise ring." she said. Dean raised his eyebrows. "Promise ring. So, uh like from a church, purity ring. Or from a boyfriend, like promising to only be with him?" he asked. She looked up at Dean and so did Sam. "Yeah, a purity ring." Dean smirked. "Look, I got to asked. Should you really be wearing that? I'm not judging you, believe me." Sam tightened his lips and glared at Dean. Dean shrugged. The girl looked at Dean, 'Well, I am. I mean.." Dean winkled his fore head and raised on eyebrow. "Really?" The girl let out a deep breath. "Well, that time didn't count." she said as she covered her face.

Dean and Sam make their way back to the Impala. Dean loosens his tie. "So what do you think, batman tried to rape her?" Sam asked.

Dean: "He does carry a lot of rage. But he rejected her, she was already contaminated." he wiggled his eyebrows. "I just think, sometimes it pays to be easy." he said as he smiled opening the car door.

Sam: "So, what likes virgins and gold?" he said as he sat in the car.

Dean shrugged as he started the car. "P. Diddy?" he asked smiling.

Sam shook his head and laughed. "It is comforting."

Dean looked at him confused. "What?"

Sam smiled. "I've been dead for five months and your still not funny."

Dean shrugged. "I think I'm hilarious. So does Jade."

Sam laughed. "Oh, she doesn't think your funny. She isn't laughing with you. She's laughing at you."

Dean glared at him. "Shut up, bitch."

Sam looked at him and smirked. "Jerk."

Dean walked back in the room. Sam was on the phone in front of the laptop. Lexie was on the other end. "We have decided we are gonna sell half the bar. It is becoming too much, with all this going on and Bentley. Jade and Lisa agree." Lexie explained. Sam looked up at Dean, "Well, if that's what you three want to do. Go for it." Sam said. Dean held up his arms and mouthed. "What?" Sam held up his finger for him to wait. Dean sat on the bed. "Ok, baby. Dean is back. I will call you later." Dean held up his hands. "What have they done now?" he asked. Sam looked back at the computer. "They are gonna sell half the bar. Be silent partners." Dean smirked. "When did they decide that?" Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Look, you are not gonna believe this." Sam turned the laptop to Dean as he stood. "Try me." Dean said as he looked at the screen. "I did a search, on claws, flying, stealing virgins and gold. This is what keeps popping up." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Dragons, not so hard to believe." Sam looked at him. "In what reality?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "Been a rough couple months." Dean picked up the phone. "We need a second opinion.

Bobby answered his phone as the girls continued to search the internet for dragon lore. "Yeah?" "What do you know about dragons?" Dean asked.

Bobby: "Well, a lot more than I knew 24 hours ago, why?"

Dean: "Well, looks like this is what is snatching gold wearing virgins."

Bobby grabbed a book. "Oh hell."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "That doesn't sound good."

Bobby: "Me and the girls have been looking deeper into this Eve thing. She can be summoned by dragons, that bring gifts. Virgins."

Dean ran his hand through his hair. "You have got to be kidding me. So this is connected to Eve?"

Bobby: "Look, I got a friend, she specializes in dragons. The lore says you need a special sword to kill the dragons. Go see her."

Dean grabbed a pen and paper and jotted down the address. "Ok, great. So how do we find the dragons?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Caves, dragons live in caves. Do we have to do everything?" Bobby said as he hung up the phone. Dean grabbed the keys. I am going to get the sword, you find us a cave.

Lexie looked up as Bobby hung up the phone. "So, this Eve thing is really happening?" Bobby grabbed another book. "Looks like. And now we need to find out who wants her top side and why?" Lisa smirked. "Well, with a nick name like Mother of All Evil, you can bet she ain't coming to plant flowers and trees." Bobby smiled and shook his head. "Probably not." Lisa shiver as she felt a light breeze. She looked around and nothing. The others didn't even notice it.

Dean rang the door bell. "Who is it?" he heard a woman ask. "Dr. Visyak. My name is Dean Winchester, a friend of Bobby Singer's." Dean looked up when a older blonde attractive woman opened the door. "Well how about you kick him in the balls the next time you see him." Dean raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes. "no love lost between the two of you?" She smirked. "That is exactly what was lost, nut his. What can I do for you?" she asked as she walked in and Dean followed. Looking around at the gold trim, marble floors and huge paintings. "Dragons. I think I have found some dragons."

Doctor: "That's impossible. They're all dead."Dean faked a smile; "Well, that's funny. Because one just flew in stateside."

The doctor crossed her arms over her chest. "Uh, it's been 700 years. I guess you want what will kill it. You will need the blade." she said as she opened a door. Dean raised his eyebrows as he saw a huge rock, with a sword sticking out. "How do we get it out?" he asked as they walked into the room. She laughed. "You know the story, a brave knight, willing to kill the beast is the only one who can remove it." Dean raised his eyebrows and stepped to the sword and pulled. Fell on his ass. "Man, that thing is really in there." She smiled as she watched him try again. "Son of a bitch! That thing is really stuck." She shrugged. "So, how are you going to get it out?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled. "Do you have a jack hammer?"

Sam called Bobby, unable to find any caves for at least a hundred miles. "So, any other suggestions?" Sam asked. Then he heard Lexie, "I think I got something." Bobby handed Lexie the phone. "Ok, cold, dark and wet. Are there any subways or sewers nearby?" she asked. Sam looked at a map of the town. "Subways, no. But there is an abandon sewer system that runs right through the town." "Jackpot. I bet it's big enough for a few dragons that weigh a couple tons a piece." Sam smiled. "Thanks, it sure makes it easier and quicker with you girls doing the research." She smiled. "Your welcome. Call when ya'll are done." He smiled. "Love you." She smiled. "Love ya too."

Sam looked up when he heard Cas. "Sam it is good to see you awake." Sam smiled. "It is good to be alive." Cas looked at him confused. "I thought it would kill you if we put your soul back. We should have left you like you were. But Dean insisted. But you seem to be handling it well." Sam smirked. "I walked around will no soul." Sam said to his self. "Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked as he walked in, sword in hand. "I hear the girls had a visit from Balthazar." Sam listened. Dean sat on the bed. "Yeah, he is worried about you and this war. Says you have some pretty nasty friends on your side." Cas looked out the window. "I have it under control." Then he disappeared. "Well that was weird." Dean said as he stood. "You find the hide out?" he asked Sam. Sam blinked a couple times. "Yeah, sewer." Dean walked to the door and then turned back to Sam, who was still sitting at the table. "What?" Dean asked. Sam looked up at him and stood. "Nothing, let's go."

The boys walked through the sewer, flash lights in hand. "Ugh, just when I think I get used to a smell, up pops a new flavor." he said as he covered his nose. They stopped as they made it to a den. Dean walked to the alter. Picking up a handful of gold from the alter. "Looks like we are in the right place." he said as he looked at Sam. As they scanned the room they saw a girl tied up. "Dean, help me." Sam said as he ran toward the girl. As Sam untied her she started to cy. "He is coming back." she told Sam. Sam is pulled back and throw against the wall. Dean pulled out the sword. Eyes wide as he looked up at the dragon. "Where do you think you are gonna stick that?" the dragon asked as he leaned his huge face to Dean's. Dean drew the sword back and sliced into the arm of the dragon. The dragon roared. "Where did you get that?" he growled at Dean. The dragon knocks the sword from Dean. Sam kicks the dragon in the back as another dragon roared and lunged for Dean. Sam got away from the one he was fighting and grabbed the sword. Killing the one he was fighting. Sam headed for the one that was on Dean, but he ran down the tunnel and escaped. Dean laid back on the ground taking deep breaths. Sam held out his hand and pulled him up. "Well, that went according to plan." Dean said as he dusted of his jeans. Sam rolled his eyes and walked away.

The ride back to the house was quiet. Sam stared out the window. "Hey, did we hunt a skin walker before I died?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him, "No, we were a little busy. Why?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head, "Just wondering. I could have swore we did. How about a vampire?" Dean looked out the windshield. "Nope." Sam looked back out the window. He knew he was remember something. And if he did walk around for months without a soul, that would explain it.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 That is what I am here for.

The boys arrive at the house about lunch time the next day. They walk in to see Bobby feeding Bentley in the kitchen. They drop their bags at the door. Dean pulls some gold jewelry from his pocket and lat it on the counter as Sam picks Bentley up from his high chair. "Ask me what time it is?" Dean asked Bobby with that cocky smile. Bobby rolled his eyes. "Consolation prize?" Bobby asked. Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge then sat back down. "Well, it got away. We have no idea where it went." Bobby shrugged. "And we won't until he gets his last virgin. And it will be too late." Sam held Bentley as he played with Sam's face. "Anything on who wants her out?" Sam asked. Bobby shook his head. "No, nothing. And we are running out of places to look." Dean looked at Bobby. "Where are the girls?" Bobby grabbed a beer and headed back to the dining room table. Sam and Dean followed. "They had a meeting with their lawyer about selling the bar." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Already?" he asked. Sam sat Bentley on the floor with his toys. "I knew Lexie said they were, but I didn't know it was like now." he said as he sat at the table. Bobby shrugged. "I think once they realized they all were thinking the same thing, they all jumped. Hey, I think it is a good thing. This case would have normal took a week, instead it took a couple days. And it would have took me weeks to find out what we know about Eve. These girls know their stuff, and know where to find what they don't know." Dean smirked. "Yeah, well, this is gonna lead to bigger problems." he said as he lifted his bottle to his lip. Bobby looked at him confused. "And what is that?" he asked. Dean looked at him then at Sam. "First, just the research, then just a little hunt, before you know it, they will be going on hunts by themselves. And Jade and Lisa don't need to be running around playing Rambo. Neither does Lexie, what about Bentley?" Sam nodded. "I agree. If something happens, she needs to be here for him." Bobby shook his head, and started to put them back in line but the girls came in. All laughing and talking. They walk into the dining room. Jade leaned and gave Dean a kiss, but pulled back when he wasn't returning the love. Lexie sat on Sam's lap. Jade stood at the edge of the table.

The girls filled them in on the details of the sell. They would still be part owners, silent partners. Shay and Dawn would run the place. The only thing they had to handle was the business side, which they could do from home. Dean listened as long as he could. He shook his head. "Why the sudden decision." he asked looking at Jade. She smiled. "Well, it's not like me or Lisa are gonna be able to climb up on the bar too much longer." she smiled and watched as he shook his head. "I know where this is going. You three are not going on hunts. Lexie needs to be here with Bentley and you two are pregnant. It's not happening. First, we are just gonna do the research. Then before I know it you will be sneaking out to do hunts." They all looked at him irritated. "What makes you think that?" Lexie asked, arms now folded over her chest. "He is right. It is bad enough me and Dean have to be out there. But we need you here. If something happens to us, who do the kids have?" he asked as Lexie turned her head and glared at him. Jade watched as Dean brought his bottle to his lips, shaking his head. "Not gonna happen. You three have a business to run. We do the hunts." He raised his eyebrows as he made eye contact with Jade. He leaned one hand on the table and the other on her hip, "So, you are telling me to stick to doing my job and let you do yours?" she asked, nose beginning to flare. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Yeah, I believe that is what I said." he pointed to her stomach. "I don't think I need to explain it." Jade smirked. "I think you do. Because I am sure if you heard it out loud you would realized how big of a jerk you are." He smiled a cocky smile. Sam tried to interrupted. "What Dean is trying to say." Dean looked at Sam and held up his hand. "I got this Sam." Jade crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows. "I want to hear this?" Lexie and Lisa looked at each other. "Me too." they said to each other. Bobby sat back in the chair and rested his hands on his head. Dean looked up at Jade. "Let me put this into terms you can understand." She shifted on to her other leg and huffed. "Yes, we are a team. But, Bobby is the coach. I am the quarterback, Sam is the whole offensive line. You three are the cheerleaders." he pointed to each of them and smiled. Sam let his head sink. Dean continued. "Bobby throws me a few plays, I call the plays, and Sam and me carry out the plays. You cheer us on. Got it." he gave her a fake smiled. She bent down to his face. "I am gonna say this one more time, because obviously you didn't get it the last time. I don't need a dad. I am grown, I am gonna do what I want. But out of respect, I will tell you what it is. I am not gonna ask for permission. You got it?" she asked as she stood. He just looked at her. "Who died and named you Nick Saban?" she asked as she walked to the bedroom. Sam, Lisa and Bobby laughed. Dean smiled and brought his bottle to his lips. "God help me." he said to his self. Lexie stood and smiled at him. "Leave God out of it. You made your bed, now lye in it, big boy." she said as she patted him on the back. Dean smirked. "That was just foreplay. The good stuff happens later." Sam and Lisa shook their head and laughed. Lisa stood when she saw Cas moving up the stairs. Lexie stood and kissed Sam on the cheek. "I am gonna take a shower, Sam owes me a date night." She looked at Dean, "And you are babysitting, just for that little show you put on." Dean smiled. "Hey, I can handle it." Sam patted Lexie on the ass as she walked to the bedroom. Bentley grabbed Dean's leg and pulled up to stand next to him. Dean rubbed him on the head and pick him up and sat him on his lap. Jade came out of the bedroom with a basket of cloths, headed for the laundry room. Dean looked at her and smiled. "Hey, baby. I have some in my duffel, you can grabbed them!" he yelled as she stepped down in the garage. "You can get them your self!" she yelled back as she loaded the washer. Sam looked at him and shook his head. "Do you have to do that?" Dean looked at him and shrugged. "What?" he asked as he smiled. "That's what your suppose to do. You're the little lady, right?" he yelled. She threw the basket on the floor and walked back through the door glaring at him. "Tell ya what, if you want your cloths washed, you will dig them out of that bag your self." she said before she turned and headed back to the bedroom. Sam looked at Dean. "I'm sorry." Dean looked at him confused. "For what?" he asked. Sam took a deep breath. "When Cas came by the motel room yesterday. He messed up and told me about the soul thing." Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Sam shook his head. "I'm fine. I had a few dreams about a few jobs that I didn't really remember." Dean looked at him. "Look, you can't go poking around in that head of yours. Death put up a wall, to block the hell memories from the few hours you were there. If you start scratching that wall, it could turn you to mush." Sam nodded. "Ok, but I didn't try to remember the ones I have." Dean sat Bentley back on the floor. "Look, just block it out. And don't mess with it. Guess I better dig my cloths out." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

Lisa walked into the bedroom. Cas was looking out the window and up at the ceiling. "What are you doing?" she asked. Cas looked out the window again. "Making sure I wasn't followed." he said as he looked back at her. She sat on the bed. "Who would be following you?" she asked. He stood in front of the window. "It doesn't matter." She smirked and looked at him, "It does matter. What the hell is going on?" she asked. He looked out the window. "You will know, when you need to know it." She stood in front of him, arms crossed. "That's not gonna fly. We got a visit from one of your angel friends, he thinks you are in over your head. Don't tell me he can't be trusted. Because he seemed to know what he was talking about. So, I want to know what is going on." she said as she looked him in the eye. "I have it under control." he said, staring her in the eye. "Ok, well tell me what it, is." she waited for a few seconds. He grabbed her shoulders and sat her back on the bed, and sat next to her. He leaned over and rested his arms on his thighs and looked at the floor. "I am doing what I have to do to win this war. This is my problem, I am not going to drag all of you into this. Dean would not agree with my methods. I can not have him trying to stop it. I know what I am doing." he said. She let out a deep breath. She realized he wasn't gonna tell her. But she knew it wasn't good if he didn't want Dean to know. And if it was bad, and she felt Cas was in trouble, she wouldn't hesitate to tell him. She held his hand. "Look, you don't have to do this by your self. That is part of being in a relationship. Asking for help when you need it. That is what I am here for. You don't have to do this alone." He looked up at her and smiled. Then pressed his lips to hers. As they parted she opened her eyes and he was gone. She let herself fall back on the bed. "Oh my God. Not a again." she said as she slapped the bed. She got up and headed downstairs, meeting Dean at the foot of the stairs. "I am gonna grab us some dinner. Lexie and Sam are going out. What do you want?" he asked as he stepped aside and let her by, following her to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Zaxby's, but I will stop somewhere else if you want something else." he said as she grabbed a bottle water from the fridge. She smiled. "Oh, no. I have been craving that all day." she grabbed the piece of paper from his hand and added her order. He looked it over and nodded. "Tell jade where I went. She still isn't taking to me." he said as he walked out. Lisa laughed as she sat at the table with Bobby, back to the books.

Jade was still a little irked by what Dean said. Not really pissed, because normally he would be right. But not now. She had the baby to think about, and he was right. She was safer home. Or the baby would be safer if she was home. And she really didn't want to worry him. If he was worried, he wasn't concentrating on the job, and if he wasn't, he was dead. But he was still being a jerk. And until he admitted that, she was gonna give him the silent treatment. She sat back at the dining room table with Bobby and Lisa. "Dean went to grab dinner." Lisa said as jade sat down. "Good, I am starving. I would love a milk shake from Zaxby's. Where is he going?" she asked. Bobby and Lisa both smiled. "I don't know. Call and asked him?" Lisa said. Jade shook her head. "Nah, it doesn't matter. He is probably headed to that burger place." Bobby shook his head and went back to his book. Jade picked up Bentley and held him close as she kissed all over his cheeks. He laughed and squirmed. Sam smiled as he walked out of the bedroom, freshly showered. Jade looked at him, jeans no shirt. "Where are you going?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled as he walked back in holding a beer. "Date night." he said as he lifted the bottle to his lips. "Ah, where are you taking her?" she asked as she tickled Bentley. "That Italian place I've been promising her we would go to. You and Dean are babysitting. Amanda has a late class." She smiled and kissed Bentley. "Sounds good." Sam smiled as he rubbed Bentley's head and walked back into the bedroom. Jade sat Bentley on the floor and he crawled, following Sam. "I am going to take a shower." Jade said as she stood. Lisa waited for her to walk away, and she took a deep breath. "Bobby, what do you think about this with Cas, the whole war thing?" she asked. Bobby looked at her and see the concern on her face. "What do you think about it?" he asked as she let out a sigh. She ran her hand through her hair. "It is really bothering me. He's worried about someone following him. He won't tell me who he is working with. And who ever it is, he says Dean would not like it. He said Dean would try to stop it. But he insist he has it under control. Doesn't want us dragged into it." she rambled. Bobby blinked several times and let his mind catch up with her mouth. He ran his hand over his face. "I trust Cas. But from what you told me, now I am a little worried. But, if he says he can handle it, we have to give him a chance to do that. We owe him that. That being said. That doesn't mean we don't keep an eye on him. Keep trying to get him to talk." They both looked up when Dean came back in. Lisa looked at Bobby, "Please, don't say anything." she whispered. Bobby put his hand over hers and nodded.

Sam walked out dressed in his jeans and a blue Polo. He walked into the kitchen with his phone. "Hey I got this text. It is coordinates for Bristol Tennessee. Think it may be a job. But I don't know the number. I called it back it just rang." Sam said as he showed Dean the phone. Dean looked at the number. "Yeah, that could be Samuel." Sam looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "Samuel Campbell?" he asked. Dean nodded. "Oh, yeah. You were hunting with him and a few cousins. He got dropped from I guess heaven, when you came out." Sam smirked. "Ok, well, I check the internet and there have been 3 people reported missing there." Dean shrugged. "Ok, I will check into it while you are gone. If something is there, we can leave in the morning." Sam shrugged. "Ok, sounds good."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 That is what love is.

Jade walked into the kitchen when she heard Dean come in. She smiled when she saw he went to her favorite place. He smiled as he held up her milkshake, his in his other hand the straw to his lips. She took his from his hand. "Strawberry, just what I wanted." she said as she took the rest of the food to the table. Dean smiled as he made his way to the dining room. Bobby cleared off the table and sat the books on the floor in the corner. "That will still be there in the morning." he said as he sat back down. Sam came back out of the bedroom holding Bentley. "Grab his high chair and he can share with me." Jade said. Sam was putting him in the high chair when Lexie walked in. Sam's, Dean's and Bobby's mouth all gaped open when Lexie walked in. She had on a little black, spaghetti strap dress. It stopped way above her knee. Tall black open toes heels. Her hair was pulled up with a few strands dangling. "Damn girl. If Sam can't get his mouth off the floor, I will gladly go with you anywhere." Dean said as he slapped Sam's chest. Jade smiled. Lexie bent down and kissed Bentley. Then she looked at Sam. "Are you ready or do I need to take Dean?" she asked as she smiled at him. He smiled and cleared his throat. "No, hell no. Let's go."

Dean was sitting on the couch with Bentley sitting next to him. Watching cartoons. Jade watched them from the kitchen and smiled. Lisa bumped her as she walked by. "What are you smiling at?" she asked. Jade shook her head. "Nothing." Lisa looked into the den and smiled. "He is gonna be a great dad. Hell he already is." Jade looked at Lisa and smiled. "I hope so. He is really excited about it. What did the doctor say the other day? It has been so crazy, I forgot to asked." Lisa sat next to her. "He said everything was great. I am about 2 months along. Baby looks normal. All that good stuff. He gave me something for the nausea, and it works." Jade smiled. "Two months, you haven't even gained any weight." Lisa lifted her shirt. "Yeah, I have. I got a little baby bump started." Lisa was quiet for a few minutes. Jade looked up from the laptop. "Are you ok?" she asked. Lisa smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I just haven't really been able to talk to Cas since I went to the doctor. He stopped by for like a minute earlier. Then he was gone." Jade took off her glass and held Lisa's hand. "Trust me. I have been there. Me and Lexie have went months without actually laying eyes on the boys. Granted a lot of that time, me and Dean weren't actually together. But it still hurts. Be patient. I can guarantee you, he will be here every chance he gets." Lisa smiled and hugged Jade. "Thanks. I am gonna head to bed." Jade watched as Lisa walked up the stairs. She knew what she was going through. And nothing anybody could say would make it any easier.

Jade walked to the den. She smiled when she saw Bentley was sound asleep across Dean's lap. Dean's head was laid back and his beer was in his hand, but he was asleep too. Jade picked up Bentley. Dean wrapped his arm tightly across him and opened his eyes. Jade looked at Dean, "I'm gonna lay him down." Dean moved his hand and wiped his hand over his face. Stood and walked to the kitchen for another beer. He was sitting back on the couch flipping through the channels when Jade came back in and straddled his lap. She put her hands on his neck as he licked his lips and looked up at her. "I checked into that job in Bristol. Three girls vanished into thin air, nothing in common. But there were four or five guys went missing there a few months back." Dean raised his eyebrows and took a drink of his beer. "I guess we will check it out." Dean said. She let her hands fall in her lap. "I also found something else on Eve. She isn't in Purgatory anymore. Looks like around 10,000BC, someone let her out. But she was locked away before she could open the door. Some kind of binding spell. It takes three virgin sacrifices from these dragons to break the spell." Dean smiled as she filled him in. She looked at him, "What?" she asked. He rubbed his hand up her thigh and shook his head. "Nothing, impressed that's all." She placed her hands on the side of his face and rubbed the two day stubble. "When was the last time you shaved?" she asked. "Uh, before I left. Is it bothering you?" he asked as he continued to rubbed her thigh. She smiled. "No, I actually don't mind it." He looked in her eyes. "Can I ask you something and you give me a honest answer, no bull shit?" She looked at him and nodded. "Why are you three selling the bar?" She looked at him confused. "I told you why." He smirked and shook his head. "No, you gave me a bag of shit. I don't want you to just drop everything. You have worked hard to make that place what it is. It is part of the three of you. I don't want you to give up your life because of me." She held his face. "In a way it may be because of you. My life is changing. I'm not a single girl that can do whatever she wants anymore." Dean stopped her. "You can do whatever you want. And I want you to." She rolled her eyes. "My life is moving forward. I'm gonna be a mom. Your gonna be a dad. So, I want to do what I can to make sure this baby has both of us. You are gonna be out there doing your thing. I want to be able to make sure you come back in one piece." He looked at her and smiled. "I don't want you to sacrifice anything for me." She leaned and pressed her lips to his. "That is what love is." she whispered across his lips. He pressed his forehead to hers. "No hunting, right?" he whispered. She leaned up and made a cross with her finger across her chest. "Promise." He rubbed his hand under her shirt and rubbed her belly. "Have you found out anything with this Cas deal?" he asked. She shook her head, "Nope. But Lisa seems worried about it." Dean smirked, "Yeah, it doesn't sit right with me either." he said as he took another drink of his beer. "Why?" she asked. "He is just acting weird. Weirder than normal. It doesn't really answer me with a straight answer anymore. He hardly ever comes when I call him. And he showed up at the motel the other night, for no reason. He is always distracted and looking over his shoulder. I'm telling you, I am starting to believe Balthazar." She rubbed her hands up his arms. "Talk to him about it." Dean finished his beer. "I don't think he would tell me the truth." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and stood. "What are you doing?" she asked as she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I am leaving tomorrow. I have some make-up sex headed my way." He said as he carried her toward the bedroom. "Wait the baby monitor." she said. He turned around and walked them to the kitchen grabbing the monitor from the counter and back to the bedroom.

Dean laid her on the bed and walked to the bathroom. Jade grabbed the remote and turned the stereo on low. Dean walked out, naked. She smiled as she bit her lip. She sat up and started to pull her shirt over her head. He grabbed the shirt and threw it on the floor. He pressed his lips to hers and gently pushed her back on the bed. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed. He pulled away from her lips, causing her to moan. He looked up at her as he licked down between her breast, them ran his tongue across her breast. She parted her legs and moaned when she felt him through her pajama pants. He took her nipple between his teeth and shook his head. She moaned and rolled her hips against him. He licked down her ribs, then down her stomach. He tucked his finger inside her pants and raised on his knees and slid them down her legs and off her feet. He raised one of her legs and kissed and lick down to her thigh. He laid his body flat and wrapped his arms under her ass and rested his hands on the bottom of her stomach. She laid her legs opened and braced for what she knew was coming. She tilted her head back when she felt his breath across her slick folds. She bit her lip when she felt his finger open her folds. He slowly ran his tongue from her opening to her clit. She let out a low moan and closed her eyes. He wasted no time. He slid one finger inside her as he slowly made circular motions over her clit with his tongue. She moaned louder and begin to roll her hips. He sucked her clit between his lips as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her. His finger instantly slick with her wetness. She rubbed her hand over his head, then tightly gripped his hair. He picked up the pace and slide another finger deep inside her. "Oh God." she moaned as she felt him curl his fingers and suck in her clit. That was exactly what she liked. He looked up at her as she closed her eyes and parted her lips moaning. Which caused him to pump harder and flick his tongue faster. He could feel her start to tighten around his fingers. She gasped when he slid his finger out and dipped his tongue inside her, moaning as he tasted her. She looked down at him as he left a wet trail with his tongue up her stomach, between her breast and up her neck and jaw. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips. "You are teasing me Winchester." she whispered across his lips. He smiled. "Just want to feel you wrap around me." he whispered as he licked her lips. He moaned as he rubbed his thick dick up and down her wet folds. He roughly kissed her as he positioned his self at her core. He lifted one of her legs to rest over his shoulder. He lifted his weight on his arms and laid his hands flat on the bed. He looked between their bodies and watch as he entered her. She tilted her head back and moaned, feeling him slowly fill her. She wrapped her hands around his huge biceps as he slowly thrusted into her over and over. He looked down at her body as it bounced with each of his thrust. He could see his sweat drip on her. She was sexy as hell and felt so good. He had to slow it down. He let her leg fall and rolled over bringing her with him. She sat up on his and let him slide inside her. She tucked her feet behind her and inside his thighs. He put his hands on her thighs as she slowly rode him. He laid his head back into the pillow and close his eyes as he gritted his teeth. She placed the palms of her hands on his chest as she begin to roll her hips, causing him to groan. "Shit, baby." She leaned back and placed her hands on her ankles behind her and bounced on him faster and harder. He knew it wouldn't be long but he didn't care it felt too fucking good to stop. She tilted her head back and moaned. "Uh, shit, yes." Dean looked up at her and bite his lip. Her breast were out and bouncing with her, her eyes were closed and she was moaning louder and louder. He ran his hand up her body and back down to her clit. "That's it, baby. Just like that." he moaned as he begin to massage her clit with his thumb. She moaned louder. "Oh shit!" He begin to thrust his hips. "So fucking tight and wet, baby." he groaned. He could feel his balls start to tighten. He laid his head back and her moans turned into whines. She looked down at him as he watched her. She could tell he was close. He raised and roughly kissed her. "Baby, I'm gonna cum" he moaned across her lips. She gasped. "Me too, Oh god!" she moaned as she buried her face into his neck. "Cum with me, baby." he whispered in her ear. As he slammed her onto him. He could hear her gasp as she tightened around him. "Oh shit, fuck!" he moaned in her ear. "Dean, Dean, Uh Uh." she moaned as she lost it. He held her tight and moaned her name as he let go. "Ummm, Jade.." She slightly rolled her hips as she felt him coat her. Causing him to shiver and jerk. "Fuck!" he moaned as he held her tighter. He slid his hands up her back and laid soft kisses across her shoulder and up to her lips. He moaned as she slowly massaged his tongue with hers. He laid her on her back and brushed the hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead, her nose, then her lips. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I love you." he whispered. She rubbed her thumb across his lips. I love you too." He laid on his side and she rolled her side with her back to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, resting his hand on her stomach. He closed his eyes and smiled as he laid one last kiss on the back of her shoulder. His whole world safely in his arms.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 A father doesn't abandon his child.

Bristol, Tennessee

Dean and Sam sat in a sports bar, looking over the missing persons files. Dean had the missing posters for each girl. "Well, the freak's got a type. All brunettes. Whoa, this one's got a wild side. You can see it in the eyes." he pointed to his eyes as he showed the picture to Sam. Sam smiled. "Aside from your deep insight there, these women have nothing in common. Different jobs, friends, everything. So what is the connection?" Dean wiped his mouth. "I don't know. You figure it out. I'm headed to the poop deck." Sam laughed and watched as Dean walked into the bathroom, a sign above his head read, Poop Deck. Sam looked up to see and older dark haired woman approach him. "Agent Roark? It is good to see you." Sam looked at her confused. "It is?" he asked as a man stood next to her. "It's back. The disappearance, that;s why you're here, right?" Sam nodded. "Yes, if you two hear anything, let me know." The woman looked around. "Where is your partner, the tall bald guy?" she asked as Dean walked back to the table and looked at the couple. Sam turned to Dean. "This is my new partner." Sam said. Dean shook hands with the couple. "Hi, pleasure to meet you." Dean looked at Sam, "We should get going." Sam nodded. "Right, good to see you again." The woman touched Sam shoulder and smiled. Sam closed his eyes as he had a vision of him and the woman having sex on the bathroom sink. Dean looked at Sam then at the woman. He looked back at Sam, eyes wide. "What was that? She just cougar eyed you." he asked. Sam looked confused. "I think me and Samuel worked a case here. I think I had sex with that woman." Dean threw a picture from the bulletin board of the bar, with Sam and Samuel in the background. "You think? Let's get out of here." Dean said as he laid money on the table.

Back at the room, Dean was packing his things. "Come on, hop to it." Sam looked at him. "Dean, we can't go. Five guys went missing, no bodies. That has to be the case me and Samuel worked here." Dean raised his arms. "First guys, now chicks. Why the gender bend? That's a totally different MO." he asked. Sam shrugged. "Who knows, but the point is, the is something here." Dean begin to pace. "Great, me call Bobby. Maybe him and Rufus can handle it." Sam winkled his forehead. "Why? We can deal with it." Dean looked at him. "Are you serious? There is a reason hunter never visit the same town twice. Because we seem to leave a mess." Sam shook his head. "Bobby is working on this Eve thing. Look, I get it. But this thing is still here because I let it go." Dean ran his hand over his mouth. "Ok, we call the girls. Let them do it." Sam looked up at him and raised his eyebrows. "What? No, we agreed, they would stay home. Dean, I get it. Your afraid I will start remembering, scratching this wall. And then I will become a drooling mess." Dean looked at him. "Do you think this is a joke?" he asked. "Dean, if more people are killed here, that's on me. I just have a bad feeling, I've done bad things here." Dean looked at Sam for a few minutes then let out a deep breath. "Fine, I will follow up with the brunettes, you talk to the cops."

Dean talked to one of the girl's roommate and find out her and Sam were close, very close. Sam headed to the police station but is stopped and arrested by one of the deputies. "You have a lot of nerve coming back here after what you did." the officer said through the bars of the cell. Sam had a vision of beating the officer after he shot the sheriff. Sa held up his hands. "Look, you may not believe this, but I don't remember any of this. Sam seen a woman approaching the cell. "What happened to my husband?" the sheriff's wife asked. Sam looked at her. "I don't know." She stepped closer to the cell. "Don't lie to me Sam. I know who you are." Sam remembered talking to her and her husband about what was going on in the town. The woman let Sam out and he tied her up to make it look like and escape. He called Dean and headed back to the motel. Dean looked up when he walked in. "Sam, how does it feel to be locked up again? Hate to say, I told you so." Sam smirked. "You love to say that." Sam said as he loosened his tie and sat at the table. Dean put his hands on his head and leaned back in the chair. "Well I found out that wild eyed girl and you knew each other. Biblically." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I have to say, soulless or not, I'm impressed. You got around." Sam shook his head and laid it in his hands. "Lexie is gonna kill me." Dean sat the chair back down. "No, actually, she was pretty cool about it. Jade, she would still have me strung up by my balls." Dean said as he smiled. Sam looked up at him. Lexie knows?" he asked. Dean stood and grabbed two beers from the fridge. "Yeah, she knew you were with other women while you were hunting with Samuel. She doesn't know the details. But, I guess you worked through it." he said as he opened his beer and took a drink. Sam let out a deep breath. The police scanner goes off with another missing woman. Dean stood and grabbed his coat. "I'll go. You stay here." Sam nodded. "I mean it stay here." Dean said as he went out the door. Dean looked over the crime scene and talked to the husband. The wife was headed to the basement to grab some wine and just vanished. Dean headed to the car and tried to call Sam, voicemail. "Sam answer the phone. I found the connection. They all fucked the same dude. It's you. It's a trap, the texts, the victims, all of it. Call me back, damn it."

Sam went to the sheriff's house. "You can't be here, Sam." Brenna, the sheriff's wife said. "I'm sorry. Please just listen." he said as he held up his hands. She looked at him, "What happened to Debbie? I let you out and now she's gone." "You think I did something to her. I swear to you I didn't. I need your help. I need the case files from the men that went missing." She folded her arms over her chest and looked in his eyes. "I will be right back." Sam waited, flashes of the last time he was in this house. With Samuel, talking. She came back down with the file and Sam starts to remember the case as he goes through the file. It was an Archne. They had no idea how to kill it. Sam looked at Brenna. "Do you mind if I borrow this?" he asked and she nodded. When he stepped out the door he listened to his voicemail then ran right into Dean. "I knew you would come talk to her." Dean said. "It is an Archne." Sam said as he got in the Impala. Dean raised his eyebrows and got in. "You remembered that?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, we knew it liked men about 30. So we used the sheriff as bait, to draw it out. The spider thing took him so I tracked him with his phone. We found him and the others in a warehouse by the docks. I decapitated the spider but it was too late for the guys. Her poison was eating them from the inside out." Dean looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "So, what did you do?" he asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer. Sam hung his head. "We shot them and burned the warehouse down." Dean ran his hand over his mouth. "So, what are you gonna say to Brenna?" Sam tightened his lips and headed out the door to her house. Dean followed.

At the house, Sam sensed something was off. Dean took the back door as Sam took the front. They both froze when they saw Brenna with her dead husband. 'Is it true Sam? What you did to Don?" she asked crying. Then Don threw Dean up against the wall. Sam and Don fought around the room. Sam finally got a hold of the machete, decapitating Don. Dean waited by the Impala talking to Bobby while Sam said his goodbyes to Brenna. "How are the girls?" Dean asked. "Good, they all went out to dinner. Get out of the house. Look, I got another one for you." Bobby said. Dean rubbed his hand over his head. "Ok, email Sam the details." he said as he hung up the phone. Sam walked to the car and got in. "We got another one." Dean said as he pulled off. Sam nodded and looked out the window.

Dean had been driving for hours. Sam was sleeping. He pulled into a store, and as he parked the car. Sam jumped awake. "What is it?" Dean asked. Sam blinked his eyes. "Hell." he said as he looked at Dean. "You remember?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. "It was hell." Dean took a deep breath and shook his head. "Look, we aren't tearing this wall down. You push that shit down. You let it come out in spurts of violence, alcoholism, and hardcore, nasty sex." Sam rubbed his head. "That sounds real healthy." Dean smiled as he opened the door. "Works for me." Sam pulled out his phone and called Lexie. "Hello." Lexie answered.

Sam: "Hey, baby. What are you doing?"

Lexie smiled. "Just got Bentley out of the bath. Now he is playing on the floor with Jade. Where are you?"

Sam smiled. "On the way to New Jersey."

Lexie: "Yeah, Bobby said he had ya'll another one. How are you holding up?"

Sam: "Besides missing you. Good. Feel good to working. Everything ok there?"

Lexie: "Yeah, still working on the Eve thing. Getting nowhere. But other than that, pretty normal."

Sam saw Dean coming out of the store. "Ok, baby. WE are headed back to the road. I will call you as soon as I can."

Lexie smiled. "Be careful. I love ya."

Sam: "Love you too. Kiss Bentley for me."

Dean handed Sam a cup of coffee. "What is going on back home?" he asked as he took the lid of his coffee and took a bite of his Slim Jim. "Nothing, everything is normal." Dean smiled. "Normal, who would have thought those words would come out of our mouths. That and home." Dean smiled as he pulled back on the road. Little did they know, it would be more than a month before they got to enjoy that normal home life.

Lisa said her goodnights and headed to bed. She hadn't been asleep long when she felt someone slide into the bed. She smiled when she felt a hand slide across her belly. She knew his touch anywhere. He tucked his head into the back of her neck as she moaned. She felt his skin against hers, naked. She rolled over and he looked down at her. He rubbed her stomach. "He is strong." Cas said as she cupped his face. "That is what the doctor said. He gets that from his daddy." He pressed his lips to hers as he slid his hand up her night shirt. She slid her hand down his chest and to his shaft, wrapping her hand around him. His kiss became rougher as he felt her stroke him. He skimmed her body with his fingers making his way into her panties. Cas moaned as he felt she was already wet. He slipped one finger inside her as she gasped and stroked him harder. Their lips parted and she bowed her back as he massaged her clit and added another finger. "Oh God." she moaned and lifted her hips. He sucked in a deep breath as he rubbed her thumb across his tip. She grabbed his face. "I can't wait." she whispered. He kissed her as he slid on top of her and pushed her legs open with his knee. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowly slid inside her. "UMMM" she hummed. He held the top of her head and passionately kissed her as he made slow stokes. She ran her hand down his back and to his ass. Pushing him deeper inside her. He thrusted harder and moaned. She was so tight and hot. He closed his eyes as she met his thrust. He looked down at her as she stared into his eyes and bit her lip. "Like that, please don't stop." she begged. He tucked his head into her neck and nibbled and suck. She tilted her head back. She felt it coming. The black spots behind her eyes, the buzzing in her ears. "Cas.." she moaned his name as she tried to hold back. But he thrusted harder. Feeling her spasm around him was too much. He felt the first drop of her run down his shaft and he exploded. "Uhh Uhh Uhh." he moaned with each final thrust. Her body went limp and quivered as she felt all of him inside her. One final deep thrust and he stopped. His body jerked and shivered as she clamped down on him. He kissed her cheek then her lips. "Lisa, baby." he whispered. She blinked and opened her eyes. He felt her shaky breath across his face. "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded slowly. "Right this second, I'm in heaven." she said as she smiled and rubbed his face. "I love you." she whispered. He looked in her eyes. "I love you, Lisa." he kissed her and slowly rolled off of her. She laid her head on his chest. He rubbed her back, staring at the ceiling. "Cas, am I gonna be raising this baby without you?" she asked. He tilted her face to his. "A father doesn't abandon his child." She smiled and laid her head back on his chest. Cas looked back at the ceiling, waiting for her to fall asleep. She didn't know what lengths he would go to keep that promise. She would never understand. But all of it, everything he was doing, was for her and his son. To make sure they wouldn't have to experience what he and the boys have dealt with. Just to get to this point. He was doing this for all of them.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 You have what Crowley wants.

Dean and Sam were sitting in the motel. Just finished another job, leaving for another first thing the next morning. Sam got in the shower and Dean pulled out his phone.

Jade: "Hey."

Dean smiled, he hadn't seen her in over a month. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Jade: "Nothing, looking at the ultra sound CD. I am emailing it to you."

Dean smiled and opened the laptop. "What did the doctor say?" he asked as he pulled up his email.

Jade smiled. "Well, he was wrong about how far along I was. I am 8 weeks."

Dean was quiet for a few seconds. "Really? How did he get it wrong?"

Jade hit send. "It was just a quick check the first time. But from this ultra sound, I am 8 weeks and it is a lot more detailed. I just sent it."

Dean smiled as he opened the email and squinted his eyes. "I don't see anything."

Jade laughed. "Just wait, there is a small little bubble and you can actually see the heartbeat."

Dean was quiet, looking. Then he saw it. "Oh shit. I see it. Wow, that's it." he smiled staring at the screen. Sam came out of the bathroom. "Hey, look. That is the baby." he said as he turned the screen for Sam to see. "I hate I missed it." he said to Jade.

Jade: "I know. But I can handle it."

Dean stood and walked outside. "I know. But you shouldn't have to."

Jade smiled as she crawled into bed. "It is fine. As long as you are here when she is born, I can handle the rest. I need someone to hit and cuss."

Dean smiled. "You got it. The world could be burning, but I am gonna be there." Dean froze when he looked up to see Balthazar through the window of the room.

Jade: "Dean, you there?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Baby, I got to call you back."

Jade: "Ok." she said as she hung up the phone and laid back on the bed.

Dean walked back into the room. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sam looked at Dean, hands on his hips. "He needs to talk to us."

Balthazar: "Look, Cas is in way over his head. You have to stop him."

Dean winkled his forehead. "Stop him from what?"

Balthazar looked at both of them. "He is trying to open Purgatory."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Come again." Dean said.

Balthazar. "He thinks he can use the souls to boost his angel juice."

Sam shook his head. "He wants to open Purgatory and let these monsters possess him?"

Balthazar: "That isn't the worst part."

Dean threw up his hands. "Of course it's not."

Balthazar: "He has Crowley torturing demons until he finds the door."

Sam shook his head. "No, that is impossible. We killed Crowley, right?" he asked looking at Dean.

Dean looked at Balthazar. "Yeah, we did. Your full of shit."

Balthazar: "Am I? Are you sure the bones were Crowley?"

Dean sat on the bed and ran his hand over his face. "Damn it, Cas."

Balthazar: "Look, you can't let him do this. There is more than just souls in there. Leviathans, they are some nasty creatures. He would never survive them. And once they are out, there is no getting them back in. Massive destruction." Dean and Sam were speechless. "Boys, Cas is my friend. But he can't handle this. He is not thinking clearly. There is a new angel in the mix. And she also has a trick up her sleeve. I'm not sure what she is up to. But I hear it will put her on top. Cas is scrabbling. You don't have to trust me. Just do some digging." Balthazar disappeared. Sam huffed. "Do you believe him?" Dean shook his head and looked at the floor. "I don't know, but something is going on with Cas. And I am gonna find out what it is. One way or the other."

Dean dialed Lisa's number.

Lisa: "Hello"

Dean: "Lis, it's Dean. When was the last time you talked to Cas?"

Lisa set up in the bed. "About a week ago, why?"

Dean: "Did he say anything about what he was doing about this war?"

Lisa took a deep breath. She may regret this, but she knew he needed to know. "A while back we were talking. After Balthazar came by. I asked him what was going on. He wouldn't tell me. But he did say he had it under control. He didn't want us involved. He also said you wouldn't be happy about it. He said you would stop him."

Dean smirked. "Look, something is going on. I want you to keep trying. If he is gonna tell anybody, it is gonna be you. Don't tell him you talked to me."

Lisa: "What's going on?"

Dean: "I don't know yet. But I want you three to be careful."

Dean hung up the phone and called Jade as Sam called Lexie.

Jade: "That was quick."

Dean: "Yeah, look Balthazar was here. He says Crowley is still alive."

Jade sat up in the bed. "But, you killed him."

Dean: "No, I thought Cas did. We think that is who Cas is working with. They are trying to open Purgatory for Cas to take in the souls to win this war with Raphael."

Jade: "Oh my God."

Dean: "Look, don't tell Lisa. If Cas knows we know, there is not telling what he will do. And I am not totally convinced that it is true. Just keep an eye out.. Be careful."

Jade: "Ok, what are you gonna do?"

Dean: "I don't know yet. But fill Bobby in, get him on it. I will call you later."

As Jade hung up the phone Lexie walked in, mouth gaped open. Jade ran her hand through her hair. "I know." Lexie sat on the bed. "Do you think Lisa know about this?" Jade shook her head. "No, she would never keep this from us. She is worried about it too." Jade looked at Lexie. "If he isn't dead, you can beat, he isn't happy with any of us. He is gonna show up somewhere." Lexie laid back on the bed. "Yeah, I am betting your right."

Dean and Sam were on their way to the next job. Dean called Bobby to check in. "You got anything?" Dean asked. Bobby was getting in the car, the girls were just coming back from the nail salon. "I'm going to get dinner. Amanda is downstairs with Bentley." he said as he got in the car and back to Dean. "Sorry, I got a little something. Crowley may not be dead. It turns out his had a son. If he is buried and not burned it is possible he is still kicking." Bobby explained as he pulled out of the drive way. "Ok, so where is the son buried?" Dean asked. Bobby waved as Lisa passed by.

The girls walk through the door and to the kitchen. They froze. Meg and six of her boy toys were standing in the kitchen. Jade tried to raise her hands but was grabbed from behind. Lexie could hear Bentley crying downstairs. Lisa stepped up on the porch and stopped when she could see what was going on. She pulled out her phone and dialed Dean. "Bobby hold on. This Lisa. Hold on." Dean said as he clicked over. He could hear Lisa breathing heavy and whispering. "Dean." "Lisa, I can't hear you." he said as he pulled over and got of the car. Sam got out and stood beside him. "Dean, Meg is here. She had Jade and Lexie. Dean." "Lisa, Lisa.." Dean heard the phone go dead. Back inside, Jade and Lexie froze as they heard hell hounds growling all around them. Meg smiled as she walked around Jade. "Crowley is pretty upset with you." she said as she heard Jade's phone ringing. "Back in Black" playing. Meg smiled as she pulled Jade's phone from her pocket. "I know who that is." Lexie tried to move, but the hell hound growled and she could feel his breath against her leg. Meg put the phone to Jade's ear. "Jade, baby. What is going on?" Dean yelled over the phone. "Dean." she whimpered. Then Meg took the phone. "Hello, Deano."

Dean clenched his jaw. "Meg, what are you doing?"

Meg laughed. "Are you really going to ask me that. You were going to kill me. See, Crowley offered me a better deal. I couldn't refuse."

Dean clenched his fist. "Don't fuck up, Meg."

Meg laughed. "You have something Crowley wants, I'm just here to collect."

Dean heard the phone go dead. "Meg! Meg! Fuck!" he yelled as he got back in the car. Sa followed. He hit the gas. "Meg has the girls. She is working for Crowley."

Meg smiled as she laid the phone on the counter. "Ok, Princess. Crowley is waiting." One of the demons looked at her. "We didn't sign up for this." Meg glared at him. "You do what I say, when I say it." He looked at her. "Do you really want to be looking over your shoulder knowing Dean Winchester is after your ass." he asked. Meg twitched. "Just do it!" she yelled. Then they all disappeared. Lexie let out a deep breath and ran downstairs as Lisa ran in the back door. Lexie stopped when she got downstairs. Bentley was crying. There was a clear bubble around him and Amanda. Lexie grabbed him as Lisa ran down the stairs. Bobby right behind them. He looked around. "Where is Jade!" he yelled. Lisa started cying. "Meg took her." Bobby took out his phone. Lexie held Bentley tight as Lisa hugged Amanda.

Dean: "Bobby, what is going on?"

Bobby ran his hand over his hair. "Meg took Jade. She's gone, Dean."

Dean slammed his fist against the steering wheel. "Muther Fucker!" he brought the phone back to his ear.

Bobby: "She is working for Crowley."

Dean: "I will be there in a hour. I want Cas's ass there when I get there."

Bobby sat on the chair, mouth open, trying to catch his breath. Lexie and Lisa walked back up. Lexie was holding Bentley. "He did the bubble thing again. Amanda said one tried to get to him. But he protected them." Bobby looked at Lisa. "Call Cas. Dean wants him here when he gets here." Lisa nodded and called Cas. "Cas, you need to get here. Meg took Jade." Bobby looked up to see Cas standing in front of him. Bobby wanted to kick his ass. But he knew that if he did they would never find Jade.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 Damn it, do it!

Bobby snuck out to the barn and called Dean. "He is here." Bobby said. "Ok, I need to make sure he can't leave." Dean said as they pulled off the interstate. Bobby sat the pitcher on the work bench. "Already done." Lexie was sitting on the couch, tears falling down her face, watching Bentley play on the floor. Lisa was popped against the wall looking out the patio door. Cas sat in the chair, bent over arms resting on his thighs. "Are you sure she said "Crowley sent her?" he asked. Lisa looked at him lips tight, crying. "She told Dean, Crowley made her a deal. And that Dean had something he wanted. So, yeah, I'm pretty sure Crowley sent her." Lisa said as she looked back out the window. Lexie stood when she heard the Impala pulling up the drive. She stood next to Lisa and watched Sam and Dean get out of the car and walk into the barn.

Cas appeared in the barn. Bobby looked at Dean and nodded. Dean lit a match and threw it in the ground. Surrounding Cas in flames. Cas looked at them confused. "What is going on, Dean?" he asked. Dean smirked. "Oh, there is a lot going on. And believe me, me and you are going to discuss it. But now, I need to know where Crowley took Jade." Dean said as he glared at Cas. Cas tilted his head. "I'm not sure. But I can find them. Just let me out." Dean faked a laugh and shook his head. "You not going anywhere. Now tell me where Crowley is! One shot, Cas. That's all your getting!" Dean yelled. Cas sucked in a deep breath. "It can't be Crowley. I told him you boys and the girls were off limits." Dean paced and shook his head. "Well, guess what he didn't listen. Because it was him. Meg told me he sent her. Do you have any idea how fucked you right now. The only reason your still here is because I considered you like my brother." Cas tilted his head. "You are only a man, Dean. I am a angel. You can't kill me." Dean clenched his jaw. "I don't know about that. I have took out some pretty big fish." Dean turned when he saw Balthazar appear. "Hello, Cas." Cas glared at Balthazar. "You told them. This has nothing to do with you." Balthazar held up his arms. "Well, I happen to like these two. And you are in way over your head, brother." Dean looked at Cas. "I don't have time for this! He has Jade! Now where is he!" he yelled. Balthazar looked at Dean. "I think I found them. I can get you there, but I can't go in. Angel proofing." Dean looked at Cas as Sam and Bobby grabbed guns and ammo. Dean pointed at Cas. "I thought I knew you better than this. Better yet, I thought you knew me." Cas watched as Dean and Sam walked into the house. Sam walked in and wrapped his arms around Lexie. "You ok." he asked as he looked at her. "No, they came in here and took her." Sam held her head to his chest. Lisa looked at Dean. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I swear." she said as tears rolled down her face. Dean ran his hand over his mouth and reach out and pulled her close. Hugging her. "I know. He even fooled me." Bobby walked in. "He will be out there for a while. We are ready." Lexie looked at Sam. "Let's go." Sam shook his head. "You aren't going. Stay here." Lexie glared at him. "We don't have time to argue about this. I am going, period." She looked at Lisa. "Stay here with Bentley." Lisa nodded. Dean looked at Lisa before he walked out the door. "Don't let him out if there. No matter what he says. Me and him are not done yet." Lisa nodded. She couldn't believe he would do this. Lie to them, all of them. There was no logically reason for him working with Crowley. Not after everything Crowley had put them through. He could stay out there until he rotted. She didn't care.

Balthazar appeared in the barn. "You have really screwed up, Cas." Cas looked at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you found Jade?" Balthazar shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe because you are my brother. I think you deserve a chance to fix this. And I did find the girl, not far from here actually." Balthazar grabbed the hose and sprayed the fire. Cas disappeared.

Crowley was cleaning blood from his blade as Cas appeared in the old operating room. "You look stressed, partner." Cas glared at him. "Where is she?" he asked. Crowley looked at him. "I need to know who you are talking about before I can tell you where." Cas stepped in his face. "Jade, where is she. Meg said you sent her to take her." Crowley pointed at Cas and smiled. "That was your first mistake. Listening to that nasty whore." Crowley looked at Cas and realized he was serious. Crowley held out his arms. "I wouldn't do that. You made it clear, they were all hands off. Besides, I would never harm a hair on any of those girls. They are what I fantasized about when I am making myself happy." Cas grabbed him slamming him into the wall. Leaving and indention of his body. "If I find out you did this, the deal is off. And I am going to kill you myself." Cas disappeared and Crowley bent over and took several deep breaths.

Sam, Lexie, Dean and Bobby stood out of sight outside of the old warehouse. "One demon on the door? That isn't like Crowley." Sam said. "Well, either way we are going in. Me and Bobby through the front, you two through the back." Lexie nodded and threw up her hands and froze the demon at the door. Dean shot him in the head, he shattered into a million pieces.

Meg stood in front of Jade and smiled as she heard the shot. "Looks like your savoir is here." Jade was a little relieved, but she knew this was a set up. "He is not gonna fall for what ever it is you and Crowley are planning." Jade said as she tried to move but felt the hell hound tug on her jeans. Meg smiled. "Yeah, about that. Crowley isn't the one that sent me." Jade looked at her, "Who sent you?" she asked. Meg smiled and looked up the stairs as she heard the shots getting closer. "Show time. Sit back and enjoy." She grabbed Jade from behind and held Ruby's knife to Jade's throat. Dean kicked down the door and him and Bobby ran down the stairs. "Dean, it is so good to see you again." Meg said as she smiled. Dean could see as he got closer she had moved the knife to Jade's stomach. Dean froze, with the Colt aimed at Meg. "Your not going to shoot me. I will have her gutted before you squeeze the trigger." Meg pushed the knife tighter against Jade's stomach. Jade gasped as tears rolled down her eyes. Dean clenched his jaw and twitched his neck. "Let her go, Meg." Dean said as his teeth gritted. "That isn't gonna happen. See, my job is to make sure she doesn't walk out of here alive." Jade looked at Dean as her lips trembled. Dean looked in her eyes. "Jade, baby, it's ok." Meg laughed. "Not this time, Dean. You can't save her now. It is too late." Meg pressed her lips to Jade's ear. "Is he really as good as he looks? All of us black eyed girls dream of being with the Winchester Boys. Ruby came close. I was hoping to take him for a ride. But you have that fucking protection tattoo." Dean tightened his grip on the Colt. "Meg, let her go!" Meg smiled and pressed the knife into her stomach. Dean heard her whimper and looked at her stomach. A small stream of blood trickle down her shirt. He fought back tears and swallowed hard. She could see the fear in his eyes. She knew the only solution. She looked at Dean as the tears rolled down her eyes. "Do it." she mumble through the tears. Dean shook his head as one tear rolled down his cheek. Meg laughed. "He can't. He doesn't have balls." Dean tightened his lips and looked at Jade. "Damn it, do it!" she yelled. Dean took a deep breath. Meg could see him beginning to squeeze the trigger. "Time to go." Meg whispered in Jade's ear as she shoved the knife through her stomach. Bobby closed his eyes as he heard the shot. Meg hit the floor, glowing hole between her eyes. Dean ran to Jade and caught her before she hit the floor. "Jade, baby. Stay with me. Bobby!" Sam and Lexie came through the door as Bobby ran to Dean and Jade. Sam took off his long sleeve shirt and handed it to Lexie. "Oh my god!" Lexie screamed as she held the shirt to Jade's stomach. "Bobby, get the car. We have to get to a hospital!" Dean held as he lifted Jade. Dean looked at Sam. "Clear a path." Sam and Lexie lead the way. Bobby could hear the shots getting closer and closer. He looked up. "Dear God, don't let him lose her. Please." he prayed.

Sam was in the front with Bobby. Dean held Jade's head in his lap. Lexie straddled Jade holding pressure on her stomach. Sobbing. Dean looked down at Jade. "Look at me baby. Jade!" She blinked her eyes and looked at him. "Dean, it hurts." she whimpered. He kissed her lips. "I know baby. But you have to stay awake." She closed her eyes as visions filled her head. Meg talking to someone. A woman. Jade recognized the voice. "Once I have Michael's new vessel under my wing, Raphael will have to surrender. Dean will think Crowley killed her and the baby." Jade moaned, she could barely hear Dean calling her name. She could feel herself begin to black out. Flashes of Meg and another woman. A redhead. "I will birth the new vessel." the woman said. Then Jade heard Dean's voice. "Step on it, Bobby!" Then it all went black.

Dean carried Jade through the door. "Help, she's been stabbed. She is pregnant!" he yelled. A nurse came over with a bed and Dean laid her down. Several other nurses and doctors crowded around her as Dean held her hand. One nurse straddled Jade and begin CPR. They pushed her down the hall and Dean held on to her. A nurse grabbed his hand. "You have to wait here." she told Dean. Dean looked at the nurse, tears now flowing down his face. "I am not leaving her." The nurse grabbed his arm and pulled it from hers. "Sir, I need you to wait here." Dean grabbed his head as Lexie fell on her knees. Sam bent down and grabbed her, holding her. Dean screamed and punched the wall. His hand went through the sheetrock. Bobby grabbed his arm. "She is gonna be fine. We got her here in time." Dean stood with his back against the wall and slid to the floor, hands on his head. After about five minutes a nurse came and put them in a private room. Something was wrong, Dean could feel it. Sam held Lexie tight as she continued to sob. Dean looked up when he heard Cas appear. He grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. "You did this! Get in there and fix it, you son of a bitch!" His nose flared and his jaw twitched. Cas swallowed. "It was not Crowley. It was the other angel. She did it." Dean growled and begin to punch Cas over and over. Cas's head flung from one side to the other. Bobby and Sam finally pulled Dean back. Cas looked at him, face full of blood. "Dean, we didn't do this." Sam and Bobby held him to the wall. Dean pointed at Cas. "You fix her. Fix her!" Dean yelled. Cas looked at him and then at Lexie crying. Then he disappeared. Dean jerked from Sam and Bobby and begin to pace. If he lost her, he would kill everything in his way until he got to Cas and Crowley. If he died doing it.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 Daddy's little girl.

They all looked up when Dr. Christian, Jade's doctor came in the room. Dean stood. The doctor held out his hand and Dean shook his hand. The doctor sit on the sofa and Dean sat next to him. "I am not gonna lie to you. It isn't good. The knife sliced straight through the placenta. She lost a lot of blood. We need to take her to surgery. I can not find a heartbeat on the baby. But I need to get in there to make sure." Dean begin to shake his head as Lexie covered her mouth. The doctor took a deep breath. "There is a possibility that I need to take the baby in order to stop the bleeding. I know this is not easy. But I need for Lexie to sign a release. Giving me the ok, if needed to terminate the pregnancy." Dean tightened his lips and shook his head. "You can't do that. You can save them both." The doctor ran his hand through his hair. "That is what I aiming for. But I have to tell you, it doesn't look good. She is losing too much blood. If I can't save them both, I have to concentrate on Jade. I need your permission to do that. If not I could lose both of them. Dean, she is my friend. I am gonna do my dam nest to save this baby. But I can't lose Jade, the baby would never survive without her." They were all silent. Lexie sat next to Dean and put her hand on his leg. Dean looked at her, crying and shaking his head. Lexie smiled through tears and laid her arm across his shoulder. "Pressed the side of her head to his. "This is what Jade would do. Save you." she whispered. Dean wiped his hand over his face and nodded. Lexie grabbed the clip board and signed her name and handed it back to the doctor. The doctor stood and patted Dean on the back. "I am gonna do what I can. They will be here to take you up to a room. As soon as I am done I will be in to see you." As the doctor walked out a nurse came in.

After they got to a private room, Sam went downstairs to get coffee and call Lisa. Dean and Lexie sat on a loveseat that was in the corner of the room. Bobby stood at the window. "This can not be happening." she said as he stared at the floor. Lexie laid her hand on his back and begin to rub lightly. Dean watched as his tears hit the floor. "They are gonna be fine. Dr, Christian is the best at what he does." Lexie said. Bobby looked at the door as Sam and Lisa walked in. Sam handed Dean a cup of coffee. Dean stood and walked to the other window just holding his coffee. Lisa sat next to Lexie and wrapped her arm around her as Lexie explained what happened. Sam stood next to Dean. "She is strong, Dean. If anybody can pull through this, she can." Dean smiled. "She really was excited about this baby. She actually did what I asked. She stayed home. Look where that got her." Dean said as he stared out the window. "Don't blame yourself for this, Dean. This is Crowley of whoever this angel is." Dean smirked. "This was Crowley and Cas." Sam shook his head. "I don't believe that. Cas was telling the truth. He wouldn't lie about this." Dean smirked. "I never thought Cas would lie about anything. But he did. I don't believe nothing that comes out of his mouth. And if something happens to Jade or my baby, I am going to rip him apart piece by piece." Sam couldn't say anything else. If he was in Dean position, he would feel the same way.

After three hours, they heard a tap on the door. Dr. Christian walked in and shut the door. They all looked at him silent. He shook his head and looked at Dean. Dean felt his heart drop. "I'm sorry, Dean." the doctor begin. Dean shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "There was no heartbeat. The baby was gone." Lexie and Lisa begin to sob. Sam held Lexie and Bobby wrapped his arm around Lisa. Dean stood and looked out the window as he cried. "There was a lot more damage inside when I got in there. I had to remove the uterus. I managed to stop the bleeding and get her stable. We have had to give her a lot of blood. She will be in recovery for a hour. Then they will bring her here." The doctor looked at Dean. "I'm sorry about your daughter, Dean." Dean looked at the doctor. "It was a girl?" The doctor nodded and Dean looked back out the window. "If you need anything, please page me." As the doctor walked out Dean smiled. "She was right. It was a girl." Lexie stood and walked to Dean, wrapping her arm around his waist. Dean tried to fight back the tears, but they were already streaming. He just realized that a daughter was what he hoped for. He always joked about it being a boy, but deep down, he wanted a little girl. One that looked exactly like Jade and ran around behind him calling him daddy. Daddy's little girl.

The others waited for them to bring her in from recovery. She was still out. Sam made sure Dean didn't need anything. "Can you turn back time and stop this?" Dean asked. Sam hugged him and took the girls home. Bobby hung around, falling asleep on the loveseat. Dean sat in a chair next to the bed, holding her hand. He was about to doze off when he heard flutter of wings. Dean looked up at Cas stood on the other side of the bed. "What do you want?" he asked. Cas looked at Dean.

Cas: "Dean, listen."

Dean: "What do you want me to say? My baby is dead."

Cas: "Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean smirked. "Too little too late."

Cas: "I didn't come for you. I came for Jade." Cas laid his hand on Jade's stomach. "She will be ok. She will other children."

Dean looked up at Cas. "Thank you. But this doesn't change anything between us."

Cas: "I understand. I just wanted to fix what I could." then he disappeared.

Dean picked up Jade's hand and kissed her hand, the one with his ring. He laid his head on the bed and before he knew it he dozed off.

Jade was out the whole next day and into the night. Sam and Lexie were there, Bobby went back home with Lisa. Dean sat at the bedside as Sam and Lexie sat on the sofa reading over some stuff on possible leads on Eve. Jade eyes begin to move back and forth. Flashes of visions. Meg and the woman. The other woman slowly coming into focus. It was Anna. Just as she came into focus, Jade took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Dean stood and Sam and Lexie ran to the other side of the bed. "Jade, your awake." Dean said as he looked down at her. Jade looked at him then Lexie and Sam. She took several deep breaths as she looked around the room. Remembering what happened. She tried to set up, but winced in pain. Dean pushed her shoulders until she laid back on the bed. She looked up at Dean as he tucked her hair behind her head. "Dean, what happened?" she asked.

Dean looked at Sam then back at her. "You are in the hospital. You are gonna be fine. Meg stabbed you. They had to do surgery to fix it." Jade looked at Dean and begin to cry. She could see it in his eyes. "What about the baby?" she asked. Dean tightened his lips and shook his head as he begin to cry. Jade looked at him and shook her head. "No, no, no." Dean turned his head as Jade looked at Lexie. The look in Lexie eyes told her what she already felt. She put her hands on her face as she cried and held her stomach. Sam turned his head as he begin to cry. "Why? I did what I was suppose to do. I stayed at home, safe." Dean felt his gut knot up. She was right. She done everything right. He looked at her and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, Jade." She looked at him, anger filled her. "This is your fault. I told you to shot her. You could have hit her. I did what you said, and now look. Our baby is dead! This is all your fault!" she yelled at him. Anger obvious, all over her face. Lexie grabbed her hand, "Jade, Crowley did this. Not Dean. Your just hurting." Jade jerked her arms from Lexie and Dean. "No, it wasn't Crowley." she looked at Dean. "You, this all your fault. They came for me because of you!" Lexie laid her back on the bed as the nurse came in and gave her a sedative. Dean stood and walked out. "Get out of here! I don't want to see you again! I hate you!" Jade yelled before the medicine knocked her out. Lexie looked at Dean as he walked out of the room. "Where are you going?" Sam walked toward the door. "No, I will get him." Lexie said as she ran out the door.

Dean was at the door of the Impala as Lexie walked out the door. "Where the hell are you going?" she asked.

Dean looked at her as he dug his keys out. "Leaving. She's right. This is on me."

Lexie pointed at him, jaws clenched. "Don't you dare do this. Don't blame yourself. This is not your fault."

Dean wiped his hand over his mouth. "Oh, this is all on me. She knows that."

Lexie walked right up to him. "She is hurt Dean. When you are hurt, you lash out at the ones you love the most."

Dean held out his arms. " I am making it worse. She hates me. What am I suppose to do?" he yelled.

Lexie pointed her finger in his chest. "You stupid son of a bitch. I'll tell you want you do. You suck it up. You put on your big boy pants and you march you ass back up there. You take every insult, every punch, every kick she has to give. And you swallow it down. And ya'll get though this. You hold her while she cries, you smile when she cusses you. You love her. Now you get it together and lets go."

Dean shook his head and opened the door. "I may be a lot of things. I have killed, but I have never been a murderer. Until now. And I can not force her to look at the man that killed our baby. I can't do that to her." Dean sat in the car and pulled over. "Coward!" Lexie yelled as he pulled away. She wiped her face and got herself together and walked back upstairs. Jade was out. Sam was sitting by the bed. "Where is he?" Sam asked. Lexie shook her head. "He left. He can't force her to look at him. Knowing it was him that kill their baby. That's what he said." Sam shook his head. "He will be back." Lexie sat on Sam's lap. "I don't think so. He is eat up with guilt." She laid her head on Sam's shoulder. "How did out lives get this way?" she asked. "I don't know, baby. But I'm not sure it is Crowley. I believe Cas was telling the truth." They both watched as Jade fell into a deeper sleep.

Dean walked in the house, past Lisa and Bobby sitting in the den. Bobby and Lisa both got up and followed him to the bedroom. He was packing his things from the closet. "You can't just leave, Dean." Lisa said as she snatched his cloths out of the bag. "Lisa, don't do this. I am leaving. She is better off without me." Bobby stood at the door and watched. Lisa smirked. "I guess they were right about you. You run when you don't like the way something makes you feel. It hurts. That is what makes you human. You can't just run away." Dean threw his cloths in the bad. "Watch me. She hates me. I should have took the shot. I have done it a thousand times. I knew I could get her. But I had that one little speck of doubt, I couldn't take the chance. I didn't have the balls. Look where that got me." He grabbed his bag and Lisa grabbed his arm. He snatched his arm from her. "Don't touch me." Lisa looked at him, "At least you still have her, Dean. And she needs you. She can't get through this without you." Dean smirked. "You got that wrong. I am the reason we are at this point now. I have to live with that. But I am not gonna force her to. She did nothing wrong. Well, she did one thing wrong. She listened to me. She stayed home. A lot of good that did." Lisa and Bobby watched as he walked out the door. And jumped when they heard the door slam. Lisa looked at Bobby. "He will be back, right. He just need to cool off." Bobby rubbed his head. "I hope so. But if I know that boy, and I do. He is on a mission. And he won't stop until every single person or thing that is responsible for this, is dead. I feel sorry for who ever gets in his way." Bobby turned and walked out.

Dean got on the interstate. Not sure where he was headed. But he knew where to start. Right at the top of his most wanted list.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 The devil in hell ain't gonna stop me.

Lexie went to grab coffee and Sam sitting in the chair next to the bed. Laptop on his lap. Jade opened her eyes and looked around. A little confused at first, but then it all came back to her. She turned her head and looked at Sam. He looked up and smiled at her. "Your awake." She smiled at him and wiped her eyes. "How long have I been out?" she asked. He closed the laptop and sat it on the table beside the bed. "Well, you woke up last night. They had to sedate you. Do you remember any of it?" She laid her head back and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah." What she said to Dean running through her mind. She looked back at Sam as Lexie walked back in the room. "Where is he?" Jade asked. Sam looked up at Lexie. Lexie sat on the bed next to her. "I don't know. He left last night. He won't answer his phone and the GPS is off." Jade put her hands over her face and cried. "I'm such a bitch. I shouldn't have said it. I didn't mean it. He should have known that." Sam hung his head as Lexie rubbed her leg. "He just needs to think. He will be back. He always comes back." Jade looked at the ceiling shaking her head. "I wouldn't."

They stayed for a few more hours until the nurse came in and ran them out. "They are turning you loose tomorrow. I will be back in the morning." Lexie said as she gather her things. Sam leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead. "Love you, girl." he said. She smiled. "Love ya." Lexie gave her a hug. "Can you dig hand me my phone?" Jade asked. Lexie smiled and pulled it out of her purse. "I charged it for you." she said as she handed to her. Jade waited, taking deep breaths before dialing his number.

Dean was sitting in a motel outside of Kansas. Half empty bottle of whiskey and a empty pizza box on the table. Anna stood next to him. He turned the bottle up as his phone rang. He knew who it was by the ring tone. "Are you gonna talk to her?" Anna asked. Dean looked at her picture and hit the reject button. He looked up at Anna. "Can you find Samuel and Crowely or not?" he asked. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I said I would help you. It may take me a while, but, yes, I can find them." Dean rested his elbows on the table looking at his phone. Anna leaned and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. We will get them. You can trust me." she whispered in his ear before she disappeared. His phone beeped telling him she left a message. He picked up his phone. He heard her voice. "Dean, I know you probably don't want to talk to me after what I've done. But I just want to say, I'm sorry. Uh, just call me back. Let me know your ok. Please." He ran his hand over his face and sat back in the chair. He sat back up and picked up his phone.

The tears had started to fall again. She hated herself for hurting him. She jumped when her phone started to vibrate.

Jade: "Dean"

Dean: "Hey."

Jade: "Where are you?"

Dean: "Near Kansas."

Jade: "What? Why?"

Dean rubbed his forehead. "I have a lead."

Jade huffed. "You are working a job?"

Dean let out a deep breath. "Yeah, uh, how are you feeling?"

Jade smirked and shook her head. "How am I feeling? Like I just lose a baby. Like I want my boyfriend here. I know I said some things. But you should know I didn't mean them."

Dean hung his head. "Jade, you were right. You did everything right. This is on me."

Jade stopped him. "No it isn't. This is just part of our life."

Dean: "Not our life, my life. I can't keep bring this home to you. It is always gonna be my life. Look, I have to go."

Jade: "Dean, don't you dare hand up on me." she said as she heard the other end go dead. She hit the bed with her fist and sobbed. Dean wiped the tears from his eyes as he crawled into bed. The last couple days running through his mind over and over until he fell asleep.

Jade spent a couple days in bed, until she could take it anymore. She walked to the dining room where Sam was with his bags. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Dean has a lead on Crowley. I'm meeting him." Sam said as he sat Bentley on the floor. Jade saw Bentley stand up beside the chair. He was making his way to her. She walked around to the other side of the table to avoid him. She loved that little boy, but she knew she would be able to pick him up and look into this eyes without losing it. And she had spent the last two days telling everybody she was fine. She grabbed a piece of paper from the table and begin to read notes Bobby had been taking. Lisa came in from her appointment and sat next to her. "It is good to see you up." Jade smiled at her. "I am about to go crazy. I have to get out of this house." Jade looked at Lisa, "Want to grab something to eat?" she asked. Lisa smiled. "You read my mind." Jade went to grab her shoes. Sam kissed Lexie. "I will call you later." he said as she smiled at him. "Talk some sense into your brother while your there." Sam kissed her head. "I will try." Jade grabbed her purse and followed Lisa out of the door. She hadn't said anything about the visions she had. But she knew what she saw. And if anybody would believe her it would be Lisa.

Lisa and Jade sat at the restaurant eating. Jade looked at Lisa. "Cas had nothing to do with this." she said. Lisa stopped in the middle of chewing and looked at her. "What?" she asked. Jade shook her head. "Cas didn't have anything to do with what happened to me. He would never do that. And Crowley would be scared of what Cas and the boys would do to him. They didn't send Meg." Lisa looked at her, "Dean thinks he did. Cas showed up at the hospital and swore he didn't. Dean roughed him up." Jade shook her head. "Dean should have known better." Lisa put her fork down and crossed her arms on the table. "How do you know this?" Lisa asked her. "Meg told me that the plan was to make Dean and Sam think it was Cas and Crowley. That way they would take both of them out and the other angel wouldn't have to worry about them. Then when I was blacking out. I had a vision. Meg and a redhead talking. I couldn't make out who she was, but I recognized her voice. Then at the hospital, I saw her. It was Anna. A angel the boys helped out a while back. The one Dean slept with. Cas was sent to kill her. But she got away." Lisa looked at her stunned. "You have to tell Dean. He is hunting down Crowley and Cas." Jade pulled out her phone and dialed Dean's number. It went to voicemail. "Dean, Cas had nothing to do with any of this. It was Anna. Meg was working for Anna. She is the other angel Balthazar was talking about." Jade hung up the phone and looked at Lisa. "There is something else. Anna's big plan is to give birth to Michael's next vessel. She said once she had him under her wing. The other angels would follow her. Raphael would be cast out." Lisa raised her eyebrows. "What the hell does that mean?" Jade shrugged, "I don't know. But I didn't trust that bitch for the jump. But I do know, Cas didn't do this. She is behind this. You have to call Cas. He has to know what it means, or he can find out." The waitress laid down the ticket. Jade laid money on the table as Lisa grabbed her phone and walked to the car. "Cas, it's me. I need to talk to you." Lisa stopped when he appeared in front of her. Jade walked out and to the car where they were standing. Lisa looked at Cas, not sure what to say. He smiled. "I'm glad you called I was worried about you." Lisa smiled. Jade looked at Cas. "Jade, I didn't do this. But I did heal you, inside." Jade kissed his cheek. "I know. Thank you." Cas looked at Lisa. "What is wrong?" Jade leaned on the car. "Anna did this. Meg was working for Anna. I saw it in a vision. Something about if they did this, Dean would take you out. Then she was gonna give birth to Michael's next vessel. The other angels would follow her and Raphael would be cast out of heaven." Jade explained. Cas looked at her with his head tilted. "Are you sure that is her plan?" Jade shook her head. "I saw her talking to Meg. But I don't know how she is gonna have the next vessel. But we are gonna find out. That is where you come in." Cas nodded. "I understand." Cas looked at Lisa and kissed her. Lisa closed her eyes and let out a deep breath when they parted. Then he was gone. Lisa looked up at the sky. "I knew he didn't do this." Jade opened the car door. "We need to pack. As soon as we know which way to go, we are leaving." Lisa smiled and got in the car. "We're back." she said as she smiled.

Dean came out of the shower in a towel, drying his hair with another. He jumped when he saw Anna standing at the window. "Shit, you scared me. Was that my phone ringing?" he asked as he picked up the phone. Anna smiled as he sat the phone back on the table. "I guess not." He grabbed his cloths from his bag. "Just let me get dressed." he said. Anna walked toward him smiling. "It's not like I haven't seen you before, touched you." she said as she stood in front of him, hands on his chest. Dean back away. "Anna, I can't do this." She stepped closer and rested her lips on his. "Can't or won't. You have no attachments, remember." she roughly kissed him. He pushed her away and looked in her eyes. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips to his.

Jade and Lisa were in Jade's room when Cas came back. "I have a list of demons that where working for Meg. They are probably still working for Anna." Cas said as Jade took the paper. "I am going to be watching you two. Lisa hasn't been marked so I will be able to find you." They all looked up when Lexie walked in and looked at the bags on the bed. She looked at all of them, "What is going on and why is he here?" she asked as she pointed at Cas. Jade looked at her and shook her head. "Cas had nothing to do with what happened it was Anna. I saw her." Lexie looked at her confused. "The angel, Anna, the one that.." Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that one. Look, I'm not gonna tell you where we are going because I don't want three certain people to know. And if you know, then you have to either rat me out, or lie to them. So, I'm not gonna make you choose." Lexie folded her arms. "You are my family. There is not choice. So, I want in. What are you doing?" Lexie asked. Jade smiled. "I'm gonna track the demons that were working for Meg. They are gonna lead me to Anna. Meanwhile, Cas is gonna find out what her deal is with birthing the new Michael vessel." Lexie raised her eyebrows. "Ok, where you going first?" Lexie asked. Cas cleared his throat. "I have to go. But I will meet you tonight." he said as he looked at Lisa as he stepped closer. She smiled up at him. "Be careful." he said as he cupped her face. She smiled. "Always." She closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers. She moaned when she felt him disappear. Jade shook her head and looked at Lexie. "First, Texas. If that don't give it up, kill his ass and on to the next. I am not gonna stop until I get her ass." Lexie smiled. "Works for me. I will be here running interference. Call me if you need me." Jade smiled and grabbed her phone. "I still need to let the boys know that Cas had nothing to do with it. I left Dean a message but nothing back." she said as she tapped on her phone. "The devil in hell ain't gonna stop me." Jade finished as she grabbed her bag.

"It's Jade. Cas didn't do this. Call me asap." the message read. But that wasn't the message Dean got.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Sam was sitting at the table in the motel room, checking burial records in Ireland. Just a hunch. He looked back at Dean as his phone vibrated and he started to moan and twitch. Dean was leaning over the fence at the old pasture. Looking out into the woods. He felt a tug on his jeans and looked down. She was beautiful. Long blonde curly hair, big blue eyes, just like her mother. She held up her arms, "Hold me , daddy." Dean sucked in a deep breath and opened his eyes as he raised up on the bed. Sam looked back at him. "Man, you ok? You've been making weird noises for twenty minutes now." Dean looked around the room as he slowly came back to reality. He threw his legs off the side of the bed and laid his head in his hands. Sam smirked. "I guess sleeping with angels will do that to you." Sam said as he turned back to the laptop. Dean looked over at him. "One time, it has only happened one, well, twice. Mind your business. She is helping us find Crowley isn't she?" Dean said as he stood and stretched. "Your just looking to fill a empty spot, two actually. If you ask me." Sam said as he raised his eyebrows. Dean glared at him as he heard his phone vibrated again. He picked it up and smirked. It was a text from Jade. "Stay away from Cas. You may not like what happens." He walked into the bathroom and called her. Voicemail. He cleared his throat. "Jade, stay out of this. I am coming for him and Crowley. And whoever else gets in my way. Stay out out of it." He sat the phone on the counter and looked in the mirror. He splashed water on his face trying to get the vision of the little girl out of his head. "Get it together, Dean." he whispered to his self as he turned on the shower. He couldn't believe she was actually calling to threaten him. She should be just as upset as he was. Why would she want to stop him. Cas must have got to her. It didn't matter, he was dead anyway.

A month of bouncing from city to city. Demon to demon. Jade really forgot where she was. Lisa had a demon pinned to the wall. Jade was standing in front of him arms crossed over her chest. "Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. But one way or another, one of ya'll is gonna flip. I want to know where Anna is." Jade said as she stared straight faced at the demon. The demon took a deep breath. "Look, I really don't know.." Before he could finish the sentence, Jade lifted her finger and his right hand exploded. The demon screamed and roared. "Ok, ok, she is with the Winchesters. I don't know where. But she is helping them." the demon finial confessed. Lisa looked at Jade her eyes wide. Jade looked back at the demon. "Helping them do what?" she asked. The demon looked at her. "Helping them find Crowley and Cas. They are gonna kill them." Jade walked closer to the demon. "Where were they last?" she asked. "Oklahoma." the demon said. And before he could elaborate, Jade turned and walked toward the door. Just as her and Lisa got to the door, Jade lifted her hand and the demon was in a million pieces all over the room. As they made it to the car, Lisa looked at her. "If we keep leaving messes, she is gonna know we are coming." Jade smiled as she sat in the car. "Good, that's what I want." Lisa smiled as Jade picked up her phone. Voicemail from Dean. "Jade, stop what you are doing. You just in the way. I can't promise you won't get hurt." she heard Dean's voice say. What she didn't know, it wasn't Dean that left the message. She threw the phone in the console. "He thinks these threats really work? You would think he would want to know who really killed our daughter. But, I guess he has gotten over it. Good for him." Jade said as she pulled onto the hiway. Lisa didn't say anything. This was between them. Even though she agreed with Jade. Lisa rubbed her hand over her small baby bump and looked out the window. Jade propped her elbow on the door and ran her hand through her hair. Anna was with him. Filling his head with who knows what kind of bull shit. It was time for it to stop. And if it was the last thing she did, she was gonna make sure that bitch never came back. No matter what happened between her and Dean. Anna would pay for killing her daughter.

Dean came out of the bathroom in his jeans and sat on the bed as he slid on his shirt. "Uh." Sam said as he looked at his computer. Dean looked over at him. "What?" Sam looked at him kinda a shocked. "Well, I was following up on something Bobby gave me. He thought if those weren't Crowley bones Cas burnt, then they must have been his son's. They were buried next to each other in a cemetery in Ireland. But obviously Crowley had the headstones swapped incase something like this happened. So, I researched the cemetery and guess what I found?" Sam said. Dean looked at him with his eyes wide as he shrugged. "I don't know. Just tell me." he said as he walked to the coffee pot and poured a cup. Sam shook his head and continued. "Bobby must have been right because there is a article in the local paper about the graves being dug up and one had the bones taken several months ago. About the same time we thought Cas killed Crowley and the other was dug up and bones set on fire inside the coffin, yesterday. I am thinking it was the girls." Dean looked at Sam over the rim of his coffee cup. "And why would you think that?" he asked. Sam let out a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. "Well, when I talked to Lexie the other day, I asked her how Jade was. Since you don't seem to call and check on her." Dean glared at Sam and sat his cup down. "I don't have to call her. She text me all the time." Dean sat on the bed and put on his boots. Sam looked at him confused. "You know where she is?" he asked. Dean looked up at him. "What do you mean? Isn't she at home?" Sam shook his head. "No, she is working on something. I don't know what, because Lexie refuses to tell me. But Bobby said they have been gone about a month. I'm betting she was following up on the same thing." Dean stood and slid on his long sleeve shirt. "I doubt it. She has been texting me to stay away from Cas. Stop looking for him." Dean said as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "That doesn't make sense. Why would she do that?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged as he opened the door. "I don't know, don't care. I'm going to grab a drink." Dean said as he walked out the door. "At midnight?" Sam asked as he looked at his watch and then heard the door shut. He shook his head and went back to the computer. This back up Cas's story. That would be the only way he could have been fooled. If this was the truth, then Cas didn't have anything to do with. Now he had to convince Dean. And that wouldn't be easy.

Lisa was sleeping as Jade drove down the dark hiway. He mind whirling. The sound of Dean's voice gave her chills. She hadn't heard that much anger in his voice ever. Even when he was furious with her. But it was directed at the wrong person. And if Anna was with him, she knew why. She had his mind all fucked up. And she would do anything to keep it that way. She was brought out of her daze as she heard a voice. "Get off this exit." Cas said from the back seat. Lisa jumped when she felt the car swerve and slide to a stop on the off ramp. Jade turned in the seat. "Fuck, Cas! You have to stop doing that." Jade said as she rested her head on the steering wheel. Lisa took several deep breaths then looked back at Cas. "Where have you been?" she asked. "I took care of Crowley, he will not be a problem again." he said as he sat back in the seat. Jade looked at him through the rearview mirror. "Are you sure, this time?" she asked. He looked at her. "Yes, I made sure of it. He is dead." The girls let out a deep breath. Cas sat up in the seat. "I found Anna, she is with the boys." Lisa sat back in the seat. "Yeah, we found that out from the last one. But he didn't know where exactly." Cas grabbed the map and opened it. He pointed to a town a few miles off the interstate. "Here, they are here. I also know what she is planning." he said as he looked at Jade. Jade raised her eyebrows. "Ok, tell me." she said as she raised her hands. "You are not going to like this." Cas said. Jade rolled her eyes. "There is nothing I like about the last couple of months. Just come on with it." Cas took a deep breath. "She is to become pregnant with Dean's child. That will be the next vessel if Michael and Lucifer happen to be freed again. If she has the vessel, the child is guaranteed to say yes to Michael." Jade felt the air leave her lungs, like it had been suck right out. Lisa looked at Cas with her eyes wide. "She has to have sex with him for that, he wouldn't…" Jade faked a laugh. "Trust me, I wouldn't be surprised if he already hasn't." Jade stared out the windshield. It all made sense to her now. Anna had to get rid of her and the baby in order to get to Dean. "Ok, we have to get to Dean and Sam. Let them know what is really going on." Jade said as she pulled back onto the road in the direction of the town. The rest of the ride was quiet. Jade so mad she couldn't speak. Lisa and Cas not wanting to say anything to set it off.

Dean wasn't gone long. Insead of hitting the bar, he found a liquor store. Sam looked up at him as he sat on the bed and opened the bottle and took a long drink. Dean grabbed a prescription bottle from his bag and dumped a couple pills in his hand and swallowed them, followed by another long swig. Sam raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat. Dean looked over at him and shook his head. "Don't start. I am fine." Sam smirked and turned back to the computer. "Sure you are. Anyway, I was looking into this cemetery stuff. I am starting to believe Cas." Dean shook his head and clenched his jaw. "Not you too. Meg told me Crowley was behind this." Sam smirked. "And demons never lie. I know Crowley is capable of a lot of things. But Cas? Come on, Dean. If he thought Crowley had something to do with this, he would kill him his self. Obviously someone already did." Dean took another drink and shook his head then ran his hand over his face. He hoped deep down that Sam was right, but the facts said different. And that is what he was used to working with. "Well, if Crowley is dead, that is just one more we can cross of the list. I am gonna make sure who ever is responsible for killing my baby girl, pays. All of them." Dean said as he took another long drink. Sam shook his head and headed for the shower. Dean looked up when he heard the flutter of wings. He took another drink as Anna stood against the wall.

Jade and Lisa spotted the Impala at a hole in the wall motel. They parked across the street and got out. Cas appeared right behind them. "Ok, we are not gonna be able to just knock on the door. I'm sure she is in there." Jade said as she pulled her gun from the back of her jeans. She ejected the clip and tapped on the butt of the gun then slid it back in. Taking it off safety and loading a round. Lisa did the same and then looked back at Jade. "What are we gonna do with these?" she asked. "Dean is gonna pull his automatically. Cas is gonna have to stay behind us. Even though he knows it isn't gonna kill Cas, he is still gonna try. But if we are in the way, he can't. Give us some time to have a chat. Now, hold you breath and keep your eyes open." Jade said as she nodded to Cas. And before Lisa could ask why, they were standing in the motel room.

Sam was coming out of the bathroom and Dean stood in front of Anna gun drawn. Jade and Lisa stood in front of Cas, Jade aimed for Dean and Lisa aimed for Sam. Lisa swallowing hard, trying to let her stomach catch up with her body. Jade tightened her lips as she looked past Dean to see Anna. Sam froze. Jade looked at the whiskey bottle and pill bottle on the night stand next to Dean. As she looked into Dean's eyes, every emotion possible was running through her body. Dean felt his hand tremble just a bit as he looked at her. The pain and guilt he was trying to drink away inching back into his body. "Hello, Dean, You look like hell. Must be the whiskey and whatever else that is." she said as she looked him over. Red eyes, hair needing cut, he obviously hadn't shaved in a week. Dean faked a smile. "Good to see you too, Jade. I see you have your big girl panties on today." Dean said. Anna put her hand on Dean's waist. Just in view of Jade. Jade felt her trigger finger twitch. Sam cleared his throat. "Now that we all have got reaquanted, maybe we could put our toys away." Lisa looked at him and gave him a sorry look as she smiled. "Not until we have a little talk." Jade said not giving an inch, glaring between Dean and Anna. Already knowing, they were too late. She could see the betrayal all over his face.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 I took from her, what she took from me.

Dean glared past Jade to Cas. Cas looked at Anna as she smirked. "Hello, Anna." Cas said. Anna smiled as Dean spoke. "You have a lot of nerve coming here." Dean seethed. Jade smiled. "Not really. Her on the other hand." Jade said as she glared at Anna. Sam held up his hands. "Ok, we can all talk about this." Jade smiled at Dean. "You already slept with her didn't you?" she asked. Dean twitched his neck. "What are you talking about?" he asked as he tightened his lips. Jade glared at him, fighting back the tears. "It hasn't even been a month. You left me there. Left me to deal with it by myself." she said as Dean noticed her gun slightly shake. He looked at her and shook his head. "You know that isn't what happened." Jade wiped her face with her free hand and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. She has already got what she wanted. And obviously she didn't have to try to hard." Jade said as she glared at Anna. Anna stood behind Dean, not saying a word. She already had what she needed. Sam looked at Jade. "What are you talking about. What did she want?" Sam asked. Jade smiled. "That's right, she didn't tell you. She is the other angel in this war. Her big plan was to give birth to Michael's new vessel. But in order to do that, she had to get rid of me and my baby. She managed to get rid of one of us." Jade said as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Sam looked at Jade and then at Anna, mouth gaped open. "It was you." Sam said. Anna smiled. "Yes, it was me. And I have also got the new vessel. No one can beat me know. They wouldn't even attempt to." Anna said as she smiled at Jade. Dean lowered his gun and looked at Anna. "What?" he asked. Anna put her hands on his face and smiled at him. "We are gonna have a baby. This baby is meant to be the next chosen one." she said as she looked at Dean. Dean ran his hand over his mouth and shook his head. "No, I didn't want this." he said trying to process what was going on. Jade and Cas had stepped closer. "You have changed the natural order, Anna. Our father will never allow this." Cas said as him and Jade stood a few feet from them. Anna looked at Cas. "Our father is dead." Dean looked at Jade then back at Anna. "Tell me you weren't behind all this. Tell me you didn't kill my baby." he said as he looked at her. Jade could barely breath, she was so pissed. Anna smiled up at Dean. "Yes, but I have made another child. One that will be more powerful. This child will rule heaven one day." Dean looked at her in shock.

Sam was not sure what to do. Lisa just stood out of the way, she could see what was about to happen. Anna looked at Jade. "You are no longer important." Dean shook his head. "You have been playing me this whole time." He was furious, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it now. Anna was carrying his child. Jade smirked, she had heard all she could take. Her ears begin to ring. She could see them talking but she couldn't hear any of it. She slid Cas's sword from his sleeve. Cas stood in front of her to block Anna or Dean from seeing her. And in a blink of an eye. She stepped past Dean and plunged the sword into Anna's stomach. Dean hesitated for a second, and that was all it took. Anna's body bowed as it glowed. Anna fell to the floor as Dean put his forearm to Jade's throat and back her to the wall. The others stood stunned. Jade smiled as Dean glared down at her. Jade let the blade fall from her hand as she was still pinned to the wall. "What the hell did you do?" Dean yelled at her. She smiled at Dean and tilted her face up to his. "I took from her, what she took from me." she whispered. Dean drew his fist back and punched it threw the wall next to Jade's head. She didn't flinch, just smiled and let out a deep breath. All the anger, hurt from the last few months, just lifted from her body. Dean grabbed his head and paced the room. Sam and Lisa sat on the bed. Lisa relieved. Sam shocked. Cas stood and watched Dean. Jade straightened her hoodie and put her gun back in the back of her pants. She walked to the door. Dean looked up at her. "Where the fuck are you going?" he asked. She looked back at him as she opened the door. "I'm going to get a room. I feel like I could sleep a week." she said as she walked out the door. Lisa stood as Sam grabbed her arm. "Give me a minute." he said as he walked out behind her. Lisa sat back on the bed and watched Dean pace. "What just happened?" he asked. Cas sat on the bed next to Lisa and rested his arms on his legs. "Jade just killed the angel that killed your baby. Meg was working for Anna. Jade had visions while she was out in the hospital." Dean looked at Cas then at Lisa. Lisa nodded. "She tried to call you, but you blew her off." Dean shook his head, "No, she warned me to stay away from Cas. She never said anything about Anna." Lisa looked up at him. "Yeah, she did. I heard her. I also heard the messages you left threatening her to stay out of it. You told her, you couldn't guarantee she wouldn't get hurt." Dean looked at her with his forehead winkled. "I never threatened her. I would never do that." Cas stood and looked at Dean. "It was Anna. She had to keep you two apart. She left the messages for each of you." Dean grabbed his bottle and took a long drink. Lisa picked up the pill bottle. "Pain pills?" she asked as she held up the bottle and looked at him. He took the bottle and put it back in his back. "It's for the headaches." Dean looked back at Cas. "You've been helping them?" he asked. Cas nodded. "Yes, I could watch over them because Lisa isn't marked. I made sure they were safe. Dean, I am sorry about what Crowley has put you through. He will not be a problem again. I made sure this time." Cas said as he looked at Dean. Dean looked at him and nodded. "You not still working on this Purgatory thing, are you?" Dean asked. Cas looked in his eyes. "Yes, I have to." Dean ran his hand through his hair. "Don't do this, man. I'm asking you not to. We can figure out something else." Cas looked at Lisa then back at Dean. "I have to, Dean. Raphael can't not rule heaven. He will destroy the earth. I am the only one that can stop him." Dean turned his back on Cas. Lisa watched. As Dean turned back to Cas, Lisa could see the desperation in his eyes. "Cas, you are like a brother to me. I am asking you to do this for me. I need you to stop." Cas looked at Dean. He would do anything for him, anything except this. "I'm sorry." Cas said as he disappeared. Dean tightened his jaw and threw his bottle against the wall. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled as Lisa jumped. He stood in front of the window. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Sam walked into Jade as she came out of the motel office. He grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling back. "You ok?" he asked. She smiled. "Yeah, I'm about to be even better. A hot shower and a real bed." she said as she walked down the sidewalk to the room two doors from theirs. Sam stood and waited for her to open the door and walked in behind her. She threw her bag on the bed as Sam sat on the other bed. "Why didn't you call me? I could have helped you." he said as she dug her pajama pants and tank from her bag. "I tried to call Dean, but the messages he left let me know he didn't want to hear any of it. I had to handle this myself." she said as she sat next to him on the bed. He looked over at her as she let out a deep breath and he saw her shoulders relax. "Are you sure your ok?" he asked again. She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I am better that I have been in a long time. I know it doesn't change anything. My baby is still gone. Me and Dean are never gonna get past this. But she is dead. And I am ok, with that." she said as she stood and headed to the shower. Sam stood and walked to the door. "Call me if you need anything." he said as he opened the door. She looked back at him and smiled. "Call Lexie. Let her know what happened. And don't jump on her for not telling you. I asked her not to." He looked at her and nodded as he walked out the door.

Dean sat at the table and let his head lean back. Lisa stood and sat across from him. "What you did was pretty shitty." she said as she looked at him. He raised his head and looked at her. "I don't need you to tell me that." She shook her head. "I'm not talking about with Anna. Yeah, that is a fucked up situation. But you should have never left her in that hospital room. She needed you. You left her to deal with this all alone." Dean looked at the table. "She had you, Lexie, Bobby and Sam." Lisa smirked and looked away. "You really are a selfish bitch. She didn't need us, she need you. She needed you to tell her this wasn't' her fault, she needed you to tell her that is was all gonna be alright. But no, you tucked and ran." Dean looked away and shook his head as he looked at the floor. "She is so mad, pissed actually. Not only was her baby took from her, but the man she loved, walked out on her. Like she was no more good to you." He shook his head and wiped his face. "That isn't the way it was. She didn't want to look at me. She hated me, and I can't blame her." Lisa slapped her hand on the table and Dean jerked his head to look at her. She pointed her finger at him. "That isn't gonna work anymore. Hell, that probably isn't gonna be a problem anymore. You two are way past fixing." she said as she looked away. Dean smirked, trying to fight the tears. "You are probably right. I was lucky she kept me this long."

Sam stood outside his and Dean's room, hit send on Lexie's number. Lexie looked at the phone and knew why he was calling.

Lexie: "Hey."

Sam: "Hey, what are you doing?"

Lexie: "Uh, nothing. You?"

Sam: "Well, I just walked out of Jade's room. About to check on Dean."

Lexie looked at Bobby and let out a deep breath. "What happened?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Jade killed Anna."

Lexie's eyes widened. "How did she do that?"

Sam: "Well, she managed to get Cas's sword, which if you ask me, that was the plan before they showed up here. Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

Lexie stood and walked out on the patio. "I couldn't. She didn't want Dean to know. And you had your hands full trying to keep Dean from destroying his self. I knew she had it under control. Cas was keeping an eye on them. If something happened, I would have called."

Sam shook his head. "Now I know how Dean felt."

Lexie: "What does that mean?"

Sam: "I can't do my job if I have to worry about what you girls are getting into."

Lexie smirked. "Really? You know maybe I should have called you. But really, this had nothing to do with us. This was something she had to do. Dean wasn't listening. She is like my sister, if she ask me not to tell, I don't tell. You are nobody else. If the shoe was on the other foot, Dean would be having this conversation with Jade. I would do the exact same thing. So, if that is what the problem is, get over it. You need to be thinking her. She probably just save the earth from some really jacked up shit. While you two were doing God knows what, she was looking for the crazy bitch that caused all this."

Sam leaned against the Impala and just listened. She was right. He knew deep down, it wasn't Cas. He just didn't have a clue that it was Anna. He rubbed his forehead and let out a deep breath. "You know what, your right. We didn't see this coming. Dean was so hell bent on Crowley and Cas, she snuck right through the back door. And almost managed to succeed at her big plan. Actually she did."

Lexie: "What do you mean she did?"

Sam: "She was pregnant. Carrying the next chosen one."

Lexie raised her eyebrows. "Shit, she works fast."

Sam smirked. "Well, it didn't take much."

Lexie looked up and saw Bobby on the phone. And she could tell by the look on his face, it was Dean on the other end. "Well, looks like Dean is filling Bobby in."

Sam; "Ok, I have to get back in. It wasn't doing to good when I went to check on Jade. Love you."

Lexie smiled: "Love you too." She hung up the phone and walked back in and sat at the table. Waiting on her ass chewing.

Bobby hung up with Dean and took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. Lexie stared at him as he looked up at her. "How did you three get this past me?" he asked.

Lexie shrugged and smiled. "You were busy. We are girls, that makes us automatically smart and sneaky when we need to be."

Bobby smirked. "I am learning. You should have just told me."

Lexie shook her head. "Then you would have eventually told the boys. But we really didn't know exactly what her plan was until tonight."

Bobby: "Jade killed her and the baby."

Lexie shrugged. "Pay back is a bitch. I'm guessing Dean is pissed at Jade."

Bobby shook his head. "Not really. He is more pissed at his self. Letting this happen. He's lost two babies. I don't know if he is gonna get through this. When he sobers up, it is really gonna hit him. He is still trying to understand exactly what happened."

Lexie fooled with her pen on the table. "I don't think anything is ever gonna be same."

Bobby took a shot. "I believe you are right, baby girl. And I believe there is a whole new kind of war coming. And this Eve is right in the middle of it. We better get our shit together, or pretend that it is anyway."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 She would always be his best friend.

Sam walked back into the room and sat on the end of the bed. Lisa and Dean were still sitting at the table. Dean sat his phone on the table. "What just happened?" Dean asked. Lisa looked at Sam and stood. "That is my cue. Where is our room, I need a shower." Sam looked up at her. "Two doors to the left." he answered. Lisa walked to the door as Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam. "They are staying?" he asked. Sam nodded. "Looks like." Dean leaned over and rested his arms on his thighs as he looked at the floor. "How could I have been so stupid?" Sam let out a deep breath. "You are pissed. You wanted to make whoever did this pay. Anna knew that. And if she was close to you she could make sure you didn't find out it was her. And get what she needed." Dean rubbed his forehead with his hand. "She played us against each other." He faked a smile as he shook his head and stared at the wall. "And I let her. Deep down I knew. But I was too busy drinking and trying to block what my gut was telling me." Sam smirked. "She fooled us both. But she didn't fool the girls." Dean looked up at him. "Jade had a vision?" he asked. Sam shook his head. "Yeah, in the hospital. Well, actually they started on the way to the hospital, when she was blacking out. Meg and Anna talking. She heard the whole plan. But she wasn't sure if it was just because of the blood lose or what. But has the weeks went on, they became clearer. Her and Lisa had Cas to check into it. They tracked down Megs entourage until they lead them to us. Cas figured out her plan. She need to give birth to your first born. And in order to do that, she had to get rid of Jade and the baby. She need you to be there, watch her die. Then she would come in and comfort you, I guess. We would think it was Cas and Crowley and take care of that problem. She would sit back and reap the benefits."

Dean was quiet for several minutes, letting it all sink in. He shook his head and wiped his hand over his face. "And Jade figured it out?" he asked. Sam nodded. "Yeah, the girls and Cas. And I'm guessing Cas took care of Crowley. Oh, and the messages from Jade, that was Anna too. Jade said she got some pretty nasty ones from you, well, from Anna. Making sure, you two didn't compare notes. And Jade couldn't tell you what was really going on." Sam stood and pulled the cover down on his bed. Then looked at Dean as Dean grabbed a beer. "Good thing they showed up. This could have been a real big problem." Sam said as he laid back on the bed. Dean looked at Sam. "How is she?" he asked. Sam laid his head on the pillow and rested one arm over his eyes. "She was actually pretty good. But she has been dealing with for a while." Dean smirked. "Yeah, and thanks to me, all alone." Sam moved his arm and looked at him. "She doesn't have to. Go check on her." Dean faked a smile. "I'm sure the last person she wants to see right now, is me." Sam looked up at Dean as he sat the beer down on the table. "If it was me, the first person I would want to see, would be Lexie. Either way, you two have a lot to talk about. If you would have done that from the beginning, we wouldn't be here now." Dean smirked. "That really helps." Dean rubbed his hands on his jeans and headed out the door. "Tell Lisa she can sleep in this bed." he yelled as Dean walked out the door.

Lisa was coming out of the shower when she heard a tap on the door. Jade was sitting with her back to the headboard, flipping through the channels on the t.v. Jade looked at Lisa with her eyes wide, she felt her heart skip a few beats. Jade watched frozen as Lisa opened the door. Lisa smiled at Dean and grabbed her bag and looked at Jade as Dean walked in. Dean stood by the door as Lisa walked out and to the other room. Dean stood with his hands in his pocket. Jade threw the remote on the bed and folded her arms over her chest and stared at him. He cleared his throat and looked as her. "I don't even know where to start." Jade looked away from him as he sat on the foot of the bed, his back to her. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked at the floor. Jade wiped her hand over her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't do this to hurt you." He watched as the tears hit the toe of his boot. "I know that, Jade. I can't believe I was so stupid. I let her con me into bed." Jade smirked. "Trust me, with you, that isn't that hard." she said as she watch him smirk. "Yeah, that's the problem. I was so hell bent on killing whoever did this to us. I couldn't see what was right in front of my face." Jade huffed. "I know what that is like. We were after the same thing. Just in two different directions. I tried to call you." She watched as he raised his head and looked at the wall in front of him. "Yeah, she managed to make sure I never got that message." He pulled out his phone and replayed the messages he got from Jade. All were mean and nasty. Telling him how much she hated him, that she never loved him, and that he was the biggest mistake of her life. "I never said any of that." Jade said as she played her messages. Dean turned to her as he heard his voice saying things he would never say to her. "Stay out of this. If you get hurt it is on you. If you get in the way, that is on you." Dean shook his head as he turned back around. Jade looked at the street lights out the window. "You know I was so determined to kill her, then when she said she was pregnant, I lost it. It didn't register until I was in the shower, that what I did was the same thing she did. I killed your baby." she said as she crawled to the foot of the bed and sat next to him. Her locked between her knees. He looked over at her. "It was different. I almost feel like she took something from me. I don't know how to explain it." He pointed to his self and Jade. "We were having a baby. Our baby. It doesn't feel the same. Like it wasn't really my baby. It was hers. I know it sounds weird." he said as he stared back at the floor. She took a deep breath and looked straight ahead as she felt tears building again. "You know what hurt the most about all this?" she asked. Without looking at her, "What?" he asked. She wiped her cheeks and tucked her hands back between her knees. "When I finally woke up, I was going over everything in my mind. Even what I said to you. But I knew when I opened my eyes, you would be there." Dean slumped his shoulders and shook his head as she continued without looking at him. "But when I opened my eyes, I saw Sam. And he smiled at me. I thought ok, he's gone to get coffee, or something to eat. He will be back. But when Sam told me you left. I lost it. Then when you hung up on me, I couldn't even see straight." Dean looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. "You were so hurt when I told you, I couldn't take it. I was beyond pissed. I thought the best way to make it better was to kill whoever done this. I want them to hurt, like we hurt." he said as his voice trembled. She wiped the tears from her face and let out a deep breath. He grabbed her hand. He ran his thumb across the top of her hand. "I should have stayed and took care of you. Your right, I am good and running away. When you need me the most." She wiped her face again with her free hand and looked down at his huge hand holding hers. "You don't hate me?" she asked as she stared at their hands. He looked at her, "I could never hate you. But, I do have to tell you, you never cease to amaze me." She looked at him, eyes to eyes. "What are you talking about?" He smiled and tucked her wet hair behind her ear and ran his thumb over her cheek. "You kept it together, when I couldn't. You kept on until you found her. You saw what I couldn't. And you didn't hesitate." he said as he smiled at her. "Trust me, I'm bound to have a break down, any time now. Now that it is over, she is dead, I am waiting for it to actually set in." He continued to rub the top of her hand. She looked straight ahead. "I haven't been able to play with Bentley, not even hold him. I was afraid if I did, I would break. He crawls toward me and I walk away. I can't believe I have done that to him." she said as the tears flowed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Dean cleared his throat. "I see her." he said. Jade slowly looked up at him as he removed his arm and rest both of his arms on his knees, staring at the floor. "Who?" she asked. He looked up at the wall in front of him. "Our daughter, I see her in my dreams. I am standing at the fence by the pasture. I feel her tug on my jeans. She has long curling blonde hair and big blues eyes. Just like you. Beautiful." he said as he looked at her and smiled. She wiped the tear from his cheek. "She holds her arms up. And says, "Hold me, Daddy." "And when I bend down to grab her, she disappears." he said as he wiped his hand over his face. She laid her head over on his shoulder. "So, she looked like me, uh?" she asked as she smiled. He nodded. "Yeah, just like you." he said as he smiled. She slid her hand between his knees and locked her fingers with his. She grabbed the top of his arm with her other hand. "Are we ever gonna get through this?" she asked. His jaw twitched. "Can you forgive me for walking out on you again?" he asked. She let out a deep breath. "I don't know. Honestly, I love you, Dean. Nothing is ever gonna change that. But I don't trust you, I feel like I can't depend on you. But I'm not ready to let you go. I don't think I can." she said as she looked at him. He nodded. "I deserve that. I deserve a lot more than that." she smiled as he leaned to her and gave her a long soft kiss. She closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss. Then he pressed his forehead to hers as their lips parted. Her eyes still closed. "Can we sleep now? I am exhausted." she whispered. He kissed her forehead and stood as she crawled back to the top of the bed. He sat on the side of the bed and took off his boots as she turned on the clock radio that was on the side of the bed. As she searched for a channel, he pulled off his long sleeve shirt and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He laid back on the bed and laid his arm out for her to lay her head on. She laid her head on his shoulder and he pulled her tight to him. She closed her eyes and let out several deep breaths as he stared at the ceiling. He felt her take short even breaths and he knew she was out. He stared at the ceiling as "You don't know her like I do." by Brantley Gilbert begin.

"Hey ole friend. Thanks for calling. It's good to know, somebody cares.

Yeah, she's gone, but I don't feel like talking.

It might just be too much to bear.

To hear somebody say it stops hurting, or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it.

'Cuz you don't know her like I do, you'll never understand.

You don't know what we've been through. That girl's my best friend.

And there's no way your gonna help me. She's the only one that can.

No, you don't know how much I've got to lose. You don't know her like I do.

I can't forget, I'm drowning in these memories. It fills my soul with all the little things.

And I can't cope, it's like a death inside the family. It's like she stole my way to breathe.

Don't try to tell me I'll stop hurting. Don't try to tell me she ain't worth it.

"Cuz you don't know her like I do, you'll never understand.

You don't know what we've been through. That girl's my best friend.

And there's no way your gonna help me. She's the only one that can.

No, you don't know how much I've got to lose. You don't know her like I do."

As the music played he could help but to think, things would never be as good as they were. But he didn't care. He was lucky she was even talking to him. He didn't know why, but right now, he was gonna take what he could get. Do what he had to do to make her trust him again. Even if, from now on, they were just friends. That was really the only thing they could get right. Friends. She would always be his best friend.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 He's walking.

The four of them made the long trip back to the house. Dean and Sam wanted to see what Bobby had found out about Eve. Jade called Lexie when they got of the interstate. "Hey we are almost there." Jade said as she turned down the long road to the house. Lexie looked at Bentley and smiled. "Good, I have a surprise for you and Lisa when you get here." Jade smiled. "What is it?" she asked. "You all have to wait." Jade smiled. "Ok, we are pulling in now." Jade said as she hung up the phone. Dean and Sam pulled up behind them and grabbed their bags out of the back as the girls grabbed theirs. As they walked in the house, Jade opened the laundry room door and they all tossed their bags on the floor in front of the washer. Lexie was standing in the den, Bentley stand up holding on to the side of the sofa. Jade looked around then back at Lexie. "What is the surprise?" Before Lexie could answer, Bentley looked up at them and smiled. Jade looked down at him and her mouth gaped open with a smile. Bentley let go of the sofa a took shaky steps toward them. Sam smiled. "He is walking." he said as he looked at Lexie as she watched him. Dean raised his eyebrows. "Is he suppose to be doing that already?" he asked. Lexie laughed as Bentley looked Jade in the eye, making his way to her. Jade squatted and held her arms out smiling. "Come on, baby." When Bentley finally made it to her, she wrapped her arms around him and picked him up. She kissed his cheeks and neck as he laughed. "When did he start this?" Jade asked as she looked at Lexie, a few tears escaped her eyes. Lexie smiled as she wrapped her arm around Sam's waist. "Yesterday. I was sitting at the counter and he just let go and walked to me." Dean stood in the kitchen and squatted. "Put him down, let's see if he walks to me." Dean said as he held out his arms. Jade smiled at Dean and sit him on the floor. "Come on, my man." Dean said as he smiled at him. Jade smiled as Bentley walked to Dean. Dean scooped him up and held him above his head as Bentley laughed. Jade walked to him and held her arms out, holding Bentley to her as she took him out the patio door. She sat him on the grass and held hand and walked him around the yard. They all looked out the door and watched her. "That is the first time she has held him since she go tout of the hospital." Lexie said. Lisa smiled. "I guess she can move on now. She got some justice." Lexie smiled at Lisa and rubbed her belly. "How is my niece or nephew?" Lisa smiled. "Great, I am actually starting to show a little." Lexie rubbed her belly again. "You will really be showing in a few months. Then you will be praying to be able to see your feet again."

Dean handed Sam a beer as they stood and watched Jade. "She loves that boy." Sam said as he took a drink of his beer. Dean smiled. "Yeah, she is gonna be a great mom." Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at him. "You two already trying again?" Dean shook his head "No. I'm just saying, when she does have one. I just hope I am lucky enough to be the daddy." Jade walked Bentley back to the door and looked at Sam. "I'm sorry. I just took off with him." she said as she smiled at Sam. Sam picked Bentley up. "Nah, it's cool. That just means he is all mine now." Sam sat on the den floor with Bentley and began to play with him and his toys. Lisa grabbed a bottle water from the fridge. "I am gonna take a nap. What is planned for tonight?" she asked. They all looked at each other. Lexie shrugged. "We could go the bar tonight. It's Alabama slammers tonight." Jade smiled. "Sounds good to me. I could use a little r&r." Lisa smiled. "I'm in. I just need a hour." Dean waited for her to walk up the stairs then looked at Lexie and Jade. "Should she be hunting? I can't believe you took her with you." Dean said as he looked at Jade. Jade raised her eyebrows. "She was great. She actually handled it better than you did. What are you up to? A fifth a day, besides that bottle of pills I saw on the table." Jade said a she propped her hand on her hip. Dean watched as Lexie and Sam quietly walked out of the kitchen and to the bedroom. Dean looked back at Jade, still looking at him waiting on an answer. He let out a deep breath. "They are for the headaches. And the whiskey was for the bull shit I was trying to block out. Don't worry, I'm good." he said as he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bottle water and headed for the shower.

Lisa laid sleeping on the bed. She did realized how tired she was until she laid on the bed. Cas stood in the corner, just watching her. He slowly made his way to the bed. She felt his body slide up the bed. She opened her eyes and met his as he hovered over her. He slid his hand up her leg, thigh, hip. He slid the side of her shirt up as he let his fingers gently glide up her side, over her belly as he gently kissed her lips. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders as he raised her shirt up her chest. She lifted her head as he pulled the shirt off and lowered his wet lips to her neck. She tilted her head as she felt his lips leave a wet trail down her neck and to her breast. She opened her legs as he settled between them. She unbuttoned his pants and slid her hand inside. Rubbing his hard dick through his briefs. She moaned as he took her nipple between his lips and sucked it in. She used her feet to slide his pants down his hips. He moaned as he felt the silk of her panties rub against his tip. He slowly grinded against her as he moved to the other breast. Cupping it and taking the nipple between his teeth. She gasped as she felt his teeth scrape her hard nipple. She wrapped her hand around him and slowly stroked him. He kissed his way up her neck to her ear. "I have missed you." he whispered in her ear. She used her free hand to slide her soaked panties down her legs. She loved foreplay, but right now, she just wanted him inside her. Deep inside her. He raised his head and looked at her as she positioned his tip at her core. She raised her legs and rested her feet on his ass. She ran her hands up his back and to his shoulders. "Show me you missed me." she whispered across his lips. He roughly kissed her as he entered her. She gasped into his mouth as she felt him deep inside her. His thrust begin, slow and easy. But she was dripping wet and the friction between them caused his pace to quicken. Her shaky breaths and gasped turned to moans. "Harder." she whined his ear. He raised up on his knee and tightly gripped her hips as he begin to pound into her. She gripped the sheet in her fists, tilted her head and closed her eyes. "Oh, shit, baby. Yes, like that." she moaned as she felt the familiar buzzing begin in her ears. He grunted and threw his head back as he felt the first spasm around him. "Lisa." he moaned her name. She met his thrust, bagging him not to stop. "Please, Cas, don't stop. Shit!" Her grip around him got tighter and he knew she was there. The sweat beaded all over his body as he tried to hold out. But as soon as he heard that familiar moan, he exploded. "UHHHH, YES, UHHH." she moaned as her mind went blank. He groaned and moaned as he lost his self deep inside her. He shiver as he felt the last few spasms. He lowered his lips to her as she moaned. "Umm. I've missed you too." she said as he gently kissed her. He brushed the hair from her face and gently rubbed her face with the back of his hand. He looked in her eyes. "I love you, Lisa." he whispered. She smiled at him as she ran her hands up and down his back. "I love you too." He kissed her forehead and sat up on the side of the bed. She sat up next to her and kissed his shoulder as he slid his shirt back on. "Do you have to leave?" she asked. He looked at her and softly kissed her. "Yes. Soon, we will be together. As soon as this war is over." He stood and pulled up his pants. Lisa laid back on the bed and pulled the sheet over her. "Have you and Dean talked?" she asked. He looked straight ahead. "He doesn't understand. He doesn't think I can do this. But everything will be over soon." he said as he leaned down and kissed her lips as he gently rubbed her belly. He smiled at her. "He is perfect. Heartbeat is still strong." She cupped his face and ran her thumb across his lips. "Just like his daddy." He smiled back at her. "I have to go." Her smiled turned to a frown as he disappeared. She still worried about him. But she knew, he wouldn't be doing this, if he didn't feel like this was the only way. She just wished he would let them help him.

Dean and Sam sat at the table with Bobby. "Rufus is checking on these murders. It's like a supernatural convention. Weird stuff." Bobby said as Dean turned the map around in front of him. "They are up and down hiway 80." Sam looked at it as Bobby leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, but there is no real connection, they are all different and they are bouncing from one end to the other of 80. It's not like they are moving either way. But Rufus is gonna check into it and call me back." Bobby stood. "Until then, I'm gonna shower and catch a nap." Sam grabbed two more beers and handed one to Dean. "Are we gonna ride with the girls or just wait here?" Sam asked. Dean took a drink of his beer. "I think it was sorta a girls night. That was the way I took it." Sam shrugged and sat back down. "We probably should stick around here, in case Rufus calls."

Jade finished her make-up and sat on the bed sliding on her heel boots. She had on her thermal long sleeve, with the throne cross design with Redemption wrote across the cross. Her low rise light colored jeans with a hole just below her ass and one on her front thigh. She walked to the den and glanced at the boys. One sat on one end of the sofa and one on the other. Not looking to happy. Bentley was sitting in the floor playing. Lisa came down stairs smiling. Her dark color jeans, fitting just a little more snug that usual. Her black Ed Hardy t-shirt. She followed Jade into Lexie room. They both sat on the bed as Lexie slid on her tight dark jeans, worn on the hem where she walked on them. She had on a tight pink t-shirt that read, They're mine. Lexie sat on at the foot of the bed and put on her boots. "The boys are pouting." Jade said as she smiled. "Why?" Lisa asked. Lexie looked back at her and smiled. "Because we didn't invite them. Even though they don't need an invitation." Jade stood and adjusted her jeans. "But they will show up. Guaranteed." They all smiled as they headed to the den. Lexie bent down and kissed Sam as Jade squatted with her back to Dean and kissed Bentley in the head. Dean stared with his mouth open, he could see the tattoo on her back as she squatted. Lisa smiled as she stood at the door. Lexie kissed Bentley and then looked back at Sam. "We will be back." she said as she smiled. Jade stood at the back of the sofa and leaned and kissed Dean on the check. "Don't wait up." she whispered in his ear. He rolled his eyes and took a drink of his beer as they heard the door shut. Sam and Dean sat in silence, pretending to watch the t.v.

Bobby got up and rubbed his head as he walked into the dining room and sat back at the table. He poured a glass of whiskey and looked over at the boys. Still sitting on the sofa, not saying a word. "The girls gone?" he asked. Sam nodded. Dean stood and walked to the fridge. "You two stayed home?" Bobby asked. Dean sat at the table and Sam joined them. "Yeah, in case Rufus calls." Sam said as he looked at the map. Dean stared across the room and out the patio door. Bobby was quiet for a few minutes. "Where is Bentley?" Bobby asked. "Sleeping. I put him in the bed about 10 minutes ago." Sam said. "Will you two get out of here. Your just gonna sit here and stare holes in the walls." Bobby said as he smiled and brought his glass to his lips. Sam looked at Dean and raised his eyebrows. Dean smiled and stood. "If you say so." Dean said as him and Sam headed to the door. Bobby smiled and shook his head. "Kids."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 You bite me, I bite you back.

The girls sat at the table, just talking. No intentions of working. "Shay and Dawn have it all under control." Jade said as she looked around at the packed bar. Lexie took a shot and poured another. "Yeah, I have just been doing the paper work." Jade looked at Lisa as she took a drink of her beer. "What's with you?" Jade asked her as Lisa looked up and shook her head. "Nothing, just thinking." Lexie looked at Lisa as Jade took a shot. "About?" Lexie asked. Lisa let out a deep breath. "This thing with Cas and Purgatory. He is hell bent on doing it. Honestly, I think he is having doubts, I can see it on his face. But he really thinks this is the only way. This Raphael must be a real Hitler type." Lisa said as she took a drink of her Pepsi. Jade shook her head. "I don't know from experience, but Sam and Dean talk like he is not very nice." Lisa smirked. "So, Cas is damned of he does, damned if he don't" Lexie grabbed her hand and Lisa looked up at her. "He is gonna be fine. You are gonna be fine. Trust me, what ever happens we will get through it." Lisa smiled. "I know. I just hate to have to raise this baby alone." Jade smiled and took another shot. "We've been there to. These men die more than anybody. And it's always worse on us." Lisa smirked. "At least you know what Sam and Dean are doing. Cas doesn't tell me anything." Jade laughed. "They wouldn't tell us nothing if they could get away with it. You just have to know what buttons to push. Used to, they didn't even realize they were being played. But eventually they caught on. And when they realized there was no getting around it. They just gave in. Now, every once in a while they try to hide shit. But eventually we find out." Lexie smiled. "That goes both ways." Jade laughed. "Yeah, it does." Lisa leaned on the table. "Yeah but they can't disappear when you ask something they don't want to answer." Lexie nodded after she took another shot. "You got us there." Jade slapped the table. "I got it. I guess he shows up when he needs a little special attention?" Lisa smiled and nodded. Jade nodded. "That's easy. Just don't give it to him until you find out what you want to know. Just get him ready and stop. Trust me, he will tell you what ever you want to know just to get some ass." They all laughed. Lexie looked at Jade. "What is with you and Dean? Everything good?" Jade smirked and turned up her shot. "I couldn't tell ya. I could still rip his head off and shit down his throat. Then hang him from the ceiling by his balls. But then again, I love him. I don't trust him. When I need him the most he was getting the angel that killed our baby, pregnant. And stayed too drunk and fucked up to see what she was doing." Jade smiled and shrugged. "But hey, I always knew he was a dog. From the moment I saw him, I knew." Lexie nodded. "That is true. She hated him. They couldn't be in the same room together with out one of them pulling a gun on the other." Lisa laughed. "Really?" Jade smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Almost. But honestly, the more I got to know him, the more I realized, most of that cocky, arrogant, badass attitude was just for show. He is like that the majority of the time. But it was those few moments when he actually let me in, that is when I fell for him." Lexie took another shot. "Yeah, and the bitch fell hard. So did he. They are the most screwed up, dysfunctional couple I have ever been around." Lexie and Lisa laughed as Jade nodded. "This is true. But we all can't be lovey dovey like you and Sam." Lexie smiled. "Me and Sam have a understanding. We are together till the end. So, we deal with what ever happens and move on." Lisa looked up at the door and smiled. "You were right." Jade and Lexie looked at Lisa. Lisa pointed to Sam and Dean standing at the door looking around. Lexie looked at them and smiled. Jade let out a deep breath. "God help me." she whispered. The last thing she wanted was to give in and just let him have his way with her, like nothing had happened. But with the whiskey and him looking sexy as hell, she knew that was near impossible. Sam smiled at Lexie as they made their way to the table. "Took you long enough." Lexie said as Sam leaned down and kissed her.

Sam sat between Lisa and Lexie. Dean pulled up a chair and sat between Lisa and Jade. He smiled as he looked at the empty whiskey bottle. "What are you three talking about?" he asked as he lifted the bottle. Jade took the bottle from him and poured another shot as the waitress brought over another bottle and beers for the boys. Dean looked over at the bar and Shay waved and smiled. Lexie poured her a shot. "We were giving Lisa a few tips on how to have a normal relationship with someone like Cas." Jade smirked. "Then I realized there was nothing normal about our relationship." Dean leaned over and smiled. "That would be boring." he whispered. Lisa looked at Dean. "Is this the first time you've cheated?" she asked as Dean took a drink of his beer and nearly choked. Jade smiled. "No. He sleep with Anna once before, but we weren't really together then. But the thing with Jo, we were together." Dean tightened his lips and faked a smile as he looked at Jade. "Are we gonna discuss this now?" he asked. Sam looked at Lisa with the "Did you really have to start this?" look. Lisa shrugged as she took a drink of her Pepsi. Jade smiled at Dean. "We tried talking the first time. That didn't work. But I do have an idea." Dean looked at him bottle and smirked before looking back at her. Lexie took another shot as Sam took a drink of his beer. Jade grabbed the bottle and pour the last of that bottle in her glass. "When toddlers bite or pinch, and the parents have tried everything to break them. Old folks tell them to bite them back, or pinch them back. They say that is a sure way to break them." Jade turned up her glass and took her shot. Then she looked at Dean. "You bite me, I bite you back. Make damn sure you don't bite again." Jade stood and patted Dean on the back and leaned and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna see if Shay and Dawn need any help." Dean's eyes were wide as he watched her walk to the bar. Lisa and Lexie laughed as they stood and followed. Dean looked at Sam when he started laughing. "I don't see a damn thing funny." Sam shook his head and took another drink of his beer. Dean huffed as he looked at the bar. The three of them had started mixing Alabama Slammers and laughing and talking to the guys at the bar. "You don't think she would actually do it, do you?" Dean asked. Sam laughed. "I wouldn't put anything past her." Sam shrugged and looked at Dean. "You just have to grin and bare it." Dean raised one eyebrow as he looked at Sam. "Shut up. She wouldn't." Dean looked back at the bar. Jade was talking to a guy at the bar. She laughed and touched his arm. Dean took a drink out of the full whiskey bottle. Sam laughed and patted him on the back. "Glad I'm not you." Sam said as Dean nodded and faked a smile.

All five of the girls lined plastic glasses on the counter below the bar and begin to mix the Slammers. For every song that played that had Alabama in it, every one in the bar got a free drink. Up next, All Summer Long, Kid Rock. Lexie stood next to Jade. "Are you really gonna do it?" she asked. Jade shook her head. "No, but he knows that. But if he thinks that I actually might, maybe he will feel what it is like. It's not something you just get over." Lexie shook her head. "Your right. He knows you belong to him, and you would never fuck around. Even when he knows you can. Just give him a little scare. He knows you can have anybody in the place. You just have to show him, you have the balls to do it." Jade smiled at Lexie as they all sat the drinks on the bar. Jade looked over at the table and saw Brent and Josh sat down with Dean and Sam. She hated to play games. But she had to let him know he couldn't just keep making excuses for his screw ups. She smiled when she looked up and saw the guy she was talking to earlier standing at the bar. His friend was trying to talk to Lexie. "What is real?" the guy asked referring to her shirt. Lexie looked at Jade and smiled then looked back at the guy. "What your looking at. My boobs. That is what your looking at, right?" she asked. The guy leaned on the bar as Sam looked at them. "Yeah, but maybe I want to feel for myself." the guy said as he winked at Lexie. Lexie leaned on the bar with her arms crossed. "My boyfriend wouldn't like that." she said as she smiled. Sam watched. The guy wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. "What he doesn't know, won't hurt him." Lexie smirked, then pointed to the table where the boys were now, all looking. "I think he would know. He is sitting right over there. The big, built, tall one. That's him. And he doesn't like it when guys touch what belongs to him." The two guys looked over at the table. Dean sat back in the chair and pulled up his shirt, his 45 in view. Sam tilted his beer to the guys and gave a smile. Both guys looked back at Lexie and Jade. "It was nice to meet you two ladies." the guy that was talking to Jade said as they turned and walked out the door. All five girls laughed. "That is intimidation." Shay yelled as they all cleared the bar. "You shook me is next. You three gonna join us?" Dawn asked as AC/DC started. Jade, Lisa and Lexie all smiled as they climbed on the bar.

Dean raised his eyebrows as the song started. He looked up at the bar and smiled as he watched the girls climb on the bar. Jade spotted a nice looking guy standing at the bar. She smiled as she danced in front of him. Squatted in front of him as he smiled and watched her. He tilted his head back as she poured the whiskey in his mouth. Dean turned back to the table and poured some more whiskey. He could feel his heart beat in his throat. Brent grabbed the bottle and poured his self some. "What is that all about?" he asked Dean. Dean smirked. "That is her giving me a bite. And not the fun kind." Dean said as he turned up his glass. Brent looked at Sam, Sam raised his eyebrows and took a drink of his beer. Brent looked at Dean as he watched Jade. She leaned over and licked the whiskey from the guys lips. "Hurts like hell, doesn't it?" Brent asked. Dean took the last drink from his glass and stood. "Yeah, and the song is ruined." Dean stood and walked out the door. Jade watched as Dean walked to the door. He turned back and gave her a fake smile and walked out. Jade hopped down from the bar and looked at Lexie. "I am going." she said. Lexie looked at the table and noticed Dean was gone. She nodded at Jade as she walked out the door.

Dean was starting the car as Jade opened the passenger door and sat in the seat. Dean let out a deep breath and looked over at her. "What are you doing?" he asked. She smiled and propped her feet on the dash. "I am going home. What are you doing?" she asked with that evil smile. "Jade, I am not in the mood for games." She folded her arms over her chest and looked out the window. "Good, I'm tired and ready to go home." Dean shook his head and pulled out of the parking lot. Neither speaking, just quiet. Watching the street lights pass.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Jade was sitting at the counter eating cheese sticks when Sam, Lexie and Lisa came in. Bobby was at the table doing his usual. Sam grab a cheese stick off of Jade's plate. "Where is Dean?" he asked. "He is in the bedroom checking on the jobs on hiway 80. Looks like ya'll are leaving out." she said as she threw her plate away. Sam walked to the dining room as Lisa made her way upstairs to the bed. Jade and Lexie joined Sam and Bobby at the table. "I guess Rufus called back." Sam said as he sat at the table. "Yeah, it is a monster convention all up and down the hiway. I think we need to take Jade and Lexie with us. Rufus said the murders are pretty nasty." Lexie smiled. "I'm in. I just need to get with Amanda." she said as she stood and walked downstairs. Jade grabbed her bottle water and stood. "What time do we need to leave?" she asked. Bobby stretched. "Not too early. We are gonna need to rest up. About lunch." Jade nodded and headed to the bedroom.

Dean was sitting with his legs out and crossed, laptop on his legs. Jade stood at the dresser and took off her earrings and slid off her jeans. Dean watched as she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. He closed the laptop and stood to take off his jeans and threw them on the shirts he had already took off. He pulled the cover back and slid into bed. Jade came out and turned the stereo on low. He laid with one hand behind his head and the other on his chest. She laid on her back, both hands on her stomach as she stared at the ceiling. "Did you have fun?" Dean asked. Jade turned and looked at him. "Yeah, you?" she asked. He smirked and shook his head. "Not really." Jade smiled. She accomplished what she set out to do. "Did you have to do it right in my face. At least when I fucked up, you didn't have to watch." he said as he stared at the ceiling. Jade laughed. "That is exactly what I had to do. I saw you and Anna the first time in the back seat of your car. And don't even say it didn't count, because you knew how I felt about you. Then I was forced to help her. I knew I should have killed her ass then. But no, I helped you. And then Jo, she rubbed it in my face every chance she got. And then I had to stand there and listen to her tell you she was pregnant with your child after she did what she did. If you ask me, you got off easy." she sat up with her back against the headboard. He looked at her and held his hand up. "What do you want? I can't change any of it." Jade smirked. "How about not doing it. Stop doing stupid shit. Stop thinking you can say your sorry and it all goes away." He sat up. "I didn't say that it just goes away. I know it hurts you." he rubbed his forehead. "I don't know how this keeps happening. No matter how hard I try, I always end up screwing up." Jade ran her hand through her hair. "You know, even if I wanted to sleep with someone else, I couldn't. It actually crossed my mind tonight. Until you looked at me when you were walking out the door. I saw the hurt all over your face. The same hurt I have felt. I actually hated myself for it. I hated that I had done that to you." Dean played with his hands in his lap. "Believe it or not. I feel the same way. Every time. Do you realized, I have been more faithful to you than anyone ever in my life." Jade smirked. "That isn't saying much." Dean nodded. "Ok, I deserved that. What I mean is, this is the first time in my life, I have ever been in a relationship. You are the only woman I have actually made love to. Not just sex. I'm not trying to get off. I enjoy the way you feel, the sounds you make, watching you. The way you touch me, look at me." Jade begin to blush and looked away. Dean continued. "I know, it sounds like I'm kissing ass." Jade smiled and shook her head. "No, actually it doesn't. Look, I told you. I love you. But you are not gonna continue to disrespect me. I am not one of those bitches that looks the other way as her man does what ever his wants." Dean laughed. "No one could ever say that about you. To be honest, I will be sleeping with one eye open." Jade looked at him as he gave her that sweet sexy smile. She put her hands on his cheeks and leaned to him. He stared into her eyes as she pressed her lips to his. As their lips parted he rubbed her cheek. "Jade, I love you." he whispered. She smiled. "I know. I love you too." They both laid down and he pulled her close and ran his hand up and down her back. "Just so we are clear, I won't be getting any for a while, right?" Jade laughed and rubbed his chest. "Not for a while." she said as he kissed her forehead. "Bobby said we will leave out about lunch tomorrow." Jade said as she continued to rub over his chest. "I didn't know you were going." he said. "Yeah, me and Lexie." Dean pulled her tighter. "Sounds good to me. It looks like there is a little bit of everything, vamps, ghouls, zombies, the whole line up. Maybe I won't have to get my ass kicked. You and Lexie can do the hard work." he said as he smiled. She softly kissed his chest, causing him to shiver. He hoped she didn't have him on lock down long. He didn't know if he could take the teasing to long. She smiled and closed her eyes, sliding her leg up over his crotch. He suck in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Sam was laying in the bed when Lexie came out of the bathroom. T-shirt and panties. He held the sheet up as she crawled into bed. Lexie laid her head on his shoulder and looked at him and smiled. He pressed one hand against her back and rested the other on her hip. He kissed her lips as she smiled again. "What are you smiling about?" he asked. She ran her thumb across his lips. "I'm just happy that we are not as stubborn as those two." she said. Sam smiled. "Yeah, me too. But you know that is why they are perfect for each other. I think it is what keeps them so close. If they ever stop arguing, then we have to worry." Lexie smiled as she rolled over and straddled his lap. She pulled her t-shirt over her head. "Your right." Sam looked up at her and licked his lips. He pulled the sheet from between them and moaned when his tip rubbed against the lace of her panties. She slowly rolled her hips as she ran his huge hands up her stomach and over her ribs. She held on to his wrist as he cupped her breast and squeezed her nipples between his thumbs and fingers. She tilted her head back and bit her lip as she felt her nipples harden. It had been so long since she felt his touch. He sat up and laid soft kisses across her breast as she ran her hands through his hair. She moaned as she felt his hot wet tongue against her nipple and him harden between her rolling hips. He ran his hands up her back, moaning when he felt the chill bumps across her skin. He slid one hand down her back and into her panties. She gasped when she felt his huge hands cup her center. "Umm" she moaned as she felt him massage her clit. He took her lips with his and ran his tongue across them and then across the tip of her tongue as she parted her lips to gasp. She wrapped her hand around his hard dick and slowly and tightly stroked him. He hissed as her thumb rubbed around the tip. He could feel her wetness against the palm of his hand. "Umm, your so wet, baby." he whispered across her lips. Before she could react, he flipped her on her back on the bed and raised on his knees between her legs. He pulled her silk panties from her shaky legs and smiled as he looked down at her. She licked her lips as he put his huge hands on the inside of her thighs and pushed her legs to the bed. He lowered his head to her flat, toned stomach and ran his tongue down to her wet center. Her back bowed when she felt his tongue gently rub across her clit. "Oh shit." she whispered. He smiled as he slid one finger inside her as he flicked his tongue over her. Her body spasmed and shook. She gripped the sheets. He felt his dick twitch as he looked up at her sprawled naked across the bed. He could feel her tighten around his finger. "Oh God." she moaned and looked down at him as he smiled at her. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers. Roughly kissing him. "I wasn't done yet, baby." he whispered. She smiled. "I know." she whispered as she grabbed his ass and pushed his tip to her core. He moaned as he slowly entered her. "Shit, baby. Your so hot and wet." he groaned. She tilted her head back and gasped as she felt him go deeper. He tugged his hands under her ass, raising her hips as he pulled out to the tip and thrust back deeper. "UHHH." she moaned as he repeatedly pulled and thrusted. He closed his eyes and buried his head into her neck. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders, moaning as his paced increased. She could feel his hot short breaths across her neck. He hissed as she dug her nails into his shoulders. "Feels so good baby." he moaned. "Oh God, I'm close." she moaned as he felt her begin to spasm around him, causing his dick to twitch. He could feel it building in his gut. "Me too, baby. Close." he grunted between thrust. As he felt his balls tighten, he also felt her collapse around him. Moaning his name over and over. Holding him tight as he exploded. "Shit, shit, Lexie, Yes!" he grunted into her neck as he thrusted harder a few more times. Her body twitched as she felt him explode inside her. Then as she came down her death grip on him relaxed. He gently relaxed his body on top of hers. She shiver as she felt him release a few deep breaths in her ear. Then a deep husky groan. "UGHHHH" She gently rubbed his back as he softly kissed her neck. He slowly let his self slide out of her and rolled over on his back. She tucked close to his side and laid her head on his chest. "I love you, Lex." he whispered. She closed her eyes. "I love you too, baby." she whispered. Sam held her tight as sleep took over. Lexie listened to his heartbeat and his slow steady breaths until she too, was fast asleep.

Sam woke up the next morning to Bentley jabbering in the baby monitor. He eased out of bed and walked to Bentley room. Smiling as he opened the door and seeing Bentley standing in the bed, smiling back. He picked him up and headed to the kitchen and turned on the coffee. He kissed Bentley on the cheek. Dean walked in rubbing his face. Sam smiled. "Good morning, sunshine." Dean looked at Sam and groaned. "Just because you got lucky doesn't mean everybody is happy and full of sunshine." he said as he grabbed a cup and waited on the coffee. Sam looked at Bentley and smiled. "Uncle Dean got up on the wrong side of the bed." Bentley smiled and waved his arms. Dean ran his hand through his hair. "I got up on the right side. The problem is what woke me up. Trying sleep next to a half naked, sexy chic. Knowing you can't have it." he said as he poured some coffee and sat at the counter. Sam laughed as he poured his and sat Bentley in the high chair with a banana. "Looks like me, Sally and her four sisters are gonna become close friends. Especially if I have to wake up like this every morning." Dean said as he adjusted his still tight jeans. Sam patted him on the back and smiled. "You do the crime, you do the time." Dean took a drink of his coffee and rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be so bad, if I didn't already know how good it is. I think she was doing it on purpose. Touching me, accidental brushing against me, just the right way. All night. " Dean said as he looked up and saw Jade walk in. She walked to the coffee, smiling. She kissed Bentley on the head and sat at the counter. "Good morning." she said as she smiled at Dean. Dean smirked. "Yeah for you." He stood and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to take a cold, cold shower." Jade smiled as she watch him walk to the bedroom. Sam shook his head. "You are evil." Jade looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know what you are talking about." she said as she batted her eyes.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 Welcome to next time.

After a 10 hour drive. Sam, Dean and Bobby dressed in their suits and trench coats and headed to the police station to interview the man that had went crazy and bashed in the heads of his wife and daughter. Jade and Lexie stayed in the room and went over the case files to the other cases. Trying to find a connection. Jade smiled as she watched Dean walk out the door. Lexie looked at her. "What are you smiling about?" Jade shook her head and looked back at her laptop. "There is just something about him in that suit." she said as she shivered. Lexie smiled and shook her head. "You are gonna give in." Jade shook her head. "Nope. Just a man in a suit. Nothing more."

Dean sat across the table from Rick, the man that killed his family. Sam sat next to him as Bobby sat in the corner taking notes.

Rick: "I already told the cops. I don't remember nothing. I must have blacked out."

Sam: "Well, just tell us what you do remember."

Rick: "Just driving my regular route. Then I woke up in my truck, at work."

Sam: "And where is work?"

Rick: "Starlight Cannery. And when I didn't remember how I got there. I called home. No answer. So, I went home and found…"

Bobby: "Anything unusual. Smell, sights, anything off the routine?"

Rick: "Basic night. I gave a kid a ride. Then she took off. Or I think she took off."

Dean: "Anything else."

Rick begin to cry." No. I don't know why I did it. I loved them."

Dean stood and nodded for the door. They all three walked out to the computers. Sam pulled up the footage of the last place he remembered being. A gas station just outside of town.

Dean: "So, ghost, demon possession. I thought this was a monster thing."

Sam: "Here we go. Truck stop night of the murders." They all watched as Rick got out and begin to pump gas. Then they saw a young girl in a white dress approach him.

Dean: "Hmm. Hello." he said as he watched the girl begin to talk to Rick. Sam paused the video as she walked to the passenger side of the truck and look at the camera. Her face tuned gross and blurred. "Freakish nightmare. What the hell is that?" Dean asked as his face tensed and his eyes widened. Sam looked at Bobby. "Bobby?"

Bobby: "I've never seen anything like it. Maybe all this from I-80 is coming from Mother's Day."

Dean held out his arms. "Um, well if that is big momma, or whatever she is. Then we have nothing to gank her. So what are we gonna do if we run into her? Throw salt and hope?" Sam sent the video to the girls.

Bobby shook his head. "No, we are gonna turn tails and run. We are in way over our heads."

Dean: "We better get some real info on this bitch before we run her down."

They all stopped when they heard an officers gathering, getting ready to head out.

Bobby: "What's the ruckus?" he asked the officer.

Officer: "A guy went postal at the cannery." Bobby looked at Sam and Dean. "Go fill the girls in. I will check this out."

Lexie opened the email from Sam. Her and Jade watched and both gasped as they saw the same nasty face the boys saw. "What the fuck is that?" Jade asked. Lexie watched again and shook her head. "The hell if I know." Jade grabbed her phone, Dean calling. "Hey, looks like we found the mother." Dean said. Jade let out a deep breath. "Is that what we are looking at?" she asked. "Yep, Eve. The one and only. Bobby went to the cannery. Some guy killed some people." Jade looked over the paperwork from Rick's case. "That is where Rick worked." she said. "Yeah, we are pulling up now." Dean said as he hung up the phone.

Bobby arrived at the cannery and was getting the details from a local cop when Rufus came out. "What are you doing here?" Bobby asked Rufus. Rufus patted him on the back and looked at the other officer. "Could you excuse us?" They walked away from the others.

Bobby: "What in the hell are you doing here?"

Rufus: "Tracking 31 flavors of crazy. Same as you. The I-80's led me here."

Bobby: "Well, can we talk to the perp?"

Rufus: "We can give it a shot. But he isn't gonna be talking back. The cops pumped eight bullets in his chest. So are we partnering on this?"

Bobby: "As long as I can drive."

Rufus: "Hell no."

Back at the motel, Sam and Dean changed cloths and Dean called Bobby to let him know, what ever was going on had something to do with the cannery.

Bobby: "Yeah, I thought so. We dug some kind of black goo from this guys ears. It's nothing either of us has ever seen before."

Dean stood and grabbed his long sleeve shirt. "Ok, we will meet you at the cannery."

Dean hung up the phone. "Ok, we are gonna check out the cannery. Meeting Bobby and Rufus there." Jade and Lexie grabbed their jackets. Dean and Sam stopped at the door and looked at them. Jade shook her head as she put her gun in the back of her pants. Lexie pointed at Sam and Dean. "Don't even think about it. We didn't come all this way to sit in this room." Dean looked at Sam. Sam shrugged. Dean opened the door and held it open as the girls smiled and walked out.

Dean, Sam and the girls were standing outside the Impala as Bobby and Rufus pulled up. Rufus got out and slammed the door. "I don't even know why you have a driver's licenses."

Dean smiled. "Well, look what the cat drug in." Dean shook his hand.

Sam shook Rufus's hand. "It's good to see you, Rufus." Rufus smiled as he looked at the girls. They smiled back. "It must really suck having to deal with this miserable cuss all the time. But at least you got some of the best scenery." he said as he hugged the girls.

Sam: "Is it that obvious?"

Bobby: "Do you three need to get a room?" They all laughed.

Dean threw his bag over his shoulder. "Ok, did we all pack a snack?" The girls grabbed their flashlights.

Sam: "Ready?"

Dean: "Let's see what we can see."

Dean led the way, Bobby behind him. The girls where in the middle with Rufus and Sam behind them. "I can't see shit. Places like this have those huge rats. The kind that eat cats and dogs." Jade said as she nearly tripped over a cord. Dean looked back at her and smiled. "You could wait outside." he said as he raised his eyebrows. Jade faked a smile. "You could kiss my ass." Dean turned to her and held out his arms. "When and where, baby?" She shined the light in his eyes as he squinted and turned back around. Rufus looked up at Bobby. "Lover's spat?" he asked. "When are they not spatting?" Sam asked from behind Rufus. Dean yelled back. "When we're doing what she won't let me do." They all laughed. All of them but Jade. "I am right here, jerk." she said. Dean looked back and smiled. "I know, sweetheart." he turned and slowly walked through a double door. They all froze when they heard someone walking toward them. Then they drew their guns when they saw someone through the double door across the room. The door opened and Gwen Campbell stood in front of them, her shot gun pointed at them. "Gwen?" Dean asked as he recognized her. She lowered her gun. "Dean." she said as she looked at him then at all the others. They were all so surprised to see her they didn't noticed Dean rush through the door.

Dean walked through the door as he saw another person come into few. Gun drawn, he walked right up to Samuel, gun pointed between his eyes. "Welcome to next time." he said as Samuel stared him in the eyes. Sam put his hand on top of Dean's gun. "No, no. Hold on!" Dean never took his eyes or gun off of Samuel. "I said I would kill him. Now, I am gonna kill him." Sam stood in front of Dean. "Look, wait a second." Rufus was a little confused. "I take it you know each other." Dean smirked. "Yeah, he is our grand father." Rufus raised his eyebrows. "Oh, somebody needs a hug." Bobby looked at Samuel. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Samuel looked at Bobby. "Working. What are you doing here?" Dean's jaw clenched. "None of your fucking business." Gwen looked between them not sure what was going on. Bobby looked at Sam. "Take Dean for a walk." Dean finally looked away from Samuel. "You have got to be kidding me." Sam looked at Dean. "Look, it's fine." Dean smirked and walked out the door. Fuming. Sam followed.

Dean: "What is wrong with you?"

Sam: "Maybe he knows something."

Dean: "You don't remember what he did. I do. He tried to kill us. He let demons torture the girls."

Sam: "I know. I'm not saying don't. I'm saying not yet." Sam walked back into the room

Bobby: "So, Samuel."Samuel smirked. "Still trying to play daddy?"

Bobby: "Somebody has too."Rufus: "I hate to break up this reunion, but how about we talk shop. What are you hunting?"

Samuel: "Eve, a creature from Purgatory."

Jade: "So, it is Eve?"

Samuel: "Yeah, every evil, nasty thing ever created can be traced back to her."

Jade: "And how do you know that."

Samuel smirked. "You don't know half the shit I know, kid. Before recently, you didn't know about me."

Lexie smirked. "Well, I know all I need to know about you now. I know you threw you own kids to ghouls. And you feed us to a bunch of perverted demons."

Gwen looked at Samuel. "What are they talking about?"

Samuel shook his head. "They are lying."

Jade smiled. "Go ask Dean if we are lying."

Gwen walked toward the door. "I think I will."

Gwen walked up to Dean. "Is it true?"

Dean looked at her. "What? Did Samuel try to kill me. Let demons slice up the girls. Yeah he did."

Gwen looked at him in shock. "Sorry, I didn't know."

Dean: "Didn't even blink. That is the guy your rolling with."

Gwen shook her head. "He didn't tell me."

Dean: "Honestly, there is something I need to tell you."

Gwen: "What?"

Dean pulls his gun and shoots her in the heart and runs off.

They others flinch when they heard the shot. "What the hell?" Lexie ask as they all run out the door. Bobby and Rufus kneel next to Gwen and start CPR. Samuel stood at the door and watched. Sam and Jade looked around for Dean. Lexie held pressure on the wound. She looked up when Jade and Sam came back. "Did you find him?" she asked. Jade shook her head. Rufus stopped CPR. "She's gone." They stood back up. Bobby looked at Jade. "Ok, you and Sam lock the place down. Rufus, you and Samuel move her somewhere. What ever was in those people is in Dean. We have to find him." Jade looked at Samuel. "We will find him alive. Or I will put a bullet between your eyes." she said as she walked off. Rufus looked at Samuel. "Believe that."


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 Just because your blood, don't make you family.

Jade didn't trust Samuel, so she went with him. After about ten minutes of looking, Sam grabbed his phone and called Dean. Rufus heard the ringing as Dean stepped out from behind a pipe. The others ran to the sound.

Rufus: "Ok, Dean drop the gun."

Samuel pointed hi gun at Dean, Dean pointed his at Samuel and Jade pointed hers at Samuel too. Praying he would give her a reason.

Dean. "Look, I am not in the mood. I just had a 12 inch Herpe crawl out of my ear."

Jade looked at him, eyebrows raised. "What?"

Dean: "You heard me. I just woke up and this thing crawled out of my ear. So somebody better tell me what is going on!"

Samuel: "You just killed Gwen, that is what is going on."

Dean looked at Jade: "We were just talking in the hallway, then I woke up here."Bobby: "Like a monster possession?"

Dean: "Like a Khan worm on steroids."

Sam: "Like a parasite?"

Dean: "Like worm crawls in you, worm crawls out."

Rufus: "Are you sure it crawled out?"

Samuel. "We can't believe a word you saying."

Jade glared at him: "There is no we. It is you and us."

Bobby: "Check your ears."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" he asked as Rufus stuck his finger in his ear. Dean jerks back. "Whoa, but me a drink first."

Rufus: "That is the second date. Yeah, we are goo positive." he said as he held up his finger. The girls winkled their noses. Bobby grabbed a bag.

Bobby: "Everybody give up their guns."

Rufus: "Whoa, we need to think about this."

Bobby: "I think we don't know where that thing is now. It could be in any of us."

Dean held up his hands. "It's not in me!"

Samuel looked at the girls as they put their guns in the bag. "It still isn't fair. They don't need guns. They can kill is with their bare hands."

Lexie glared at him. "You keep running that mouth and I might just do it for the hell of it."

Sam grabbed Lexie arm. "Ignore him."

Bobby took the bag and locked it in a locker. "We need a plan. I am gonna make some calls." Bobby said as he pulled out his phone. Rufus pulled out his. "Me too. I have some trees I could shake." Dean sat on one side of the table as Samuel sat at the other. Dean never took his eyes off him. Jade sat on the table next to Dean. "Let's get through this, and I will help you bury the body." she whispered. He looked up at her and smiled. "You are defiantly my girl." he said. Then his eyes were drawn to Samuel as he stood. Sam stood in front of him. "Where are you going?" Samuel smirked. "Bathroom break, you want to hold it for me?" Samuel asked as he walked out. Sam and Dean watched and then stood and followed him. Jade looked at Lexie. "That doesn't look good." Lexie smiled. "Not for Samuel."

Sam and Dean stood outside the bathroom door, one on each side. Samuel walked out and the boys blocked him.

Samuel: "What?"

Dean: "Nothing, just wondering how you sleep at night?"

Samuel: "Like a baby."

Dean: "You fed us to Crowley and his army."

Samuel shrugged. "Yeah, but what can I do about it now? I can't cry over spilled blood."

Sam: "So you can really just go on like you done nothing?"

Samuel smiled at Sam. "You act like you haven't done things just as bad. Just because you don't remember, doesn't mean it didn't happen."

Dean stood between him and Sam. "That is enough. The only reason you are still breathing is because we are working a job. As soon as we are done, so are you."

Samuel smirked. "We will see." Dean saw goo coming from his ear and tried to grab his arm. But Samuel got his gun and tried to fire. Dean turned his arm and the shot missed. Samuel jerked away and ran. Bobby and Rufus ran into the bathroom. "What happened?" he asked as the girls ran in. "It is in Samuel." Dean yelled as him and Sam looked around. "I am gonna be needed my gun back." Rufus said as they followed Bobby back to the locker. He poured the weapons on the table as Dean and Sam came back in. They all grabbed their guns. Dean and Jade ejected their clips and tapped them on the but before putting them back in. Rufus smiled as he watched them. Jade and Dean both looked at him. "What?" Jade asked. He shook his head.

They all stayed together as they searched the warehouse. Sam and Jade was a few steps ahead as they walked through a door way. Just as they got through the door his shut. Separating Sam and Jade from the others. Dean beat on the door. "Jade!" Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah! We are ok." Sam looked around the area. "We are gonna go around!" Dean leaned his fore head on the door. "Ok be careful!" he yelled as him and the others looked for a way around. As Sam and Jade round a corner they stop as they see Samuel faced away from them. Sam and Jade pointed their guns at him. "Drop the gun, Samuel." Sam said. Samuel turned around slowly, smiling. "What you gonna do son, shoot me. We are family." Sam twitched his neck. "Yeah, I wouldn't go with the family thing." Samuel steps closer. "Mary is still my daughter." Sam's grip tightened. "I said don't move!" Samuel steps closer. "Let's put down the guns and talk about our vacation." Jade put her finger on the trigger, giving Sam one more opportunity to shoot him. "I said don't move!" Sam yelled again. Samuel took one more step. And before Jade could react, she heard the shot. She let out a deep breath as Samuel hit the floor. "Thank God. I thought I was gonna have to do it." she said as the others ran up. "Sam!" Dean said as he stopped and looked at Samuel. Jade looked back at Dean, she could have swore she saw relief on his face. "It was in him." Sam said. Jade rubbed his back. "Did you see it come out?" Bobby asked. "No, it is still in there." Jade said. Rufus and Dean grabbed the body. "One way to find out." Rufus said as they sat it on the table. "You still got a saw in your car?" he asked Bobby. Bobby nodded. "Let's get it." Rufus said as him and Bobby walked out to the car. Dean and Sam walked around the table looking at Samuel's body. The girls stood at the door. "Don't feel bad about this Sammy. He was dead either way." Sam nodded. "I know. I just can't help but think, what would mom say?" Dean looked at the girls then at Sam. "I think she would say, just because your blood doesn't make you family. You have to earn that." They all look up when the lights come on and Bobby and Rufus walk back in. Rufus pulled out a rotating saw with a stripped out cord. "You been dumpster diving again?" he asked as he held the saw up at Bobby. Bobby shrugged. "What? It still works." Bobby looked at Dean and Sam. "You may want to step out." The girls followed them out and stood with their backs to the door.

As Rufus begins to cut into the skull, Samuel opens his eyes and throw him across the room. He gets off the table and puts a thick piece of wood in the door, blocking the boys and the girls out. Dean and Sam kick at the door as Samuel slings Bobby and Rufus across the room. Bobby and Rufus tried to fight back, but he was too strong. Samuel was lunging for Bobby, Bobby moved and Samuel fell against a live plug. Electrocuting him and throwing him to the floor. Jade threw up her hands and blew up the door. Dean and Sam ran in and helped Bobby and Rufus to their feet. "You ok?" they asked them. The girls looked at Samuel and looked for a goo trail. "Did you see where it went?" Jade asked. Bobby and Rufus looked at each other and shoo their heads. "Ok, ear check, everybody." Dean said. They all stuck their finger in their ears and looked. "Nobody got goo." Sam said. Rufus looked at the cord to the saw. "There is one way to find out." Dean said as he saw the same thing. Rufus cut the cord and stripped the wires. Sam plug it into the wall. "Who is first?" he asked. Dean pulled off his jacket. "Ok, go ahead." Sam touched his arm with the wire. Dean groaned and twitched. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he took deep breaths. Dean looked at Sam. "You want me.." before he could finish Sam had the wire on his arm. Groaning and shaking his head. Lexie held out her arm. "Ready?" Sam asked. "Just do it." Lexie said. She closed her eyes and jumped, biting her lip as he laid the wire on her arm. Dean took the wire from Sam and looked at Jade. Jade rolled her eyes as she took one arm out of her jacket. "You are loving this ain't you?" she asked as he smiled. She turned her head as he laid the wire on her arm. "Shit!" she hissed and grabbed her arm. Dean looked at her and smiled. "You just bought yourself longer with out." she said as she glared at him. The smile quickly left his face. Dean looked at Rufus. Rufus shook his head. "I have a pacemaker." Bobby looked at him. "Since when?" Rufus looked at him, "Few years a go. I'm down three toe, FYI." Dean stepped closer, "Pray it is a good one." Rufus yelled as Dean put the wire on his arm. "Damn it, Damn it!" he yelled as he snatched the wire from Dean. Rufus looked at Bobby as he nervously stepped from side to side. "Stay still Bobby." Rufus said. Bobby looked at him nervous as the others watched. "Go ahead, it's not in me." Rufus stood in front of Bobby and raised the wire. In less than a second Bobby pulled out his knife and stabbed Rufus in the chest. "Rufus!" Lexie yelled as She caught him before he hit the ground. Dean and Sam stepped to Bobby as he tried to stabbed Sam. Sam moved and Dean punched him in the face, knocking him out. Jade ran her hand through her hair. "What now?" Dean and Sam taped Bobby to the chair. Dean looked at Jade as she paced. He grabbed her shoulder and looked in her eyes. "Help Lexie get Rufus in the car." Jade looked at Lexie as she held Rufus's head. Then she looked at Bobby and back at Dean. "What about Bobby?" she asked. Dean kissed her forehead. "Me and Sam are gonna fix this. You two wait at the cars." Jade shook her head and helped Lexie with Rufus. Both crying as they carried him out.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 Clean slate.

The girls wait outside by the car as they could see the sun starting to rise. Jade rubbed the back of her neck. "They have about five more minutes, then I'm going back in." Lexie looked at the door. "I don't know if we really want to know what is going on in there." They both lean against Rufus's car and wait, watching the door.

Bobby wakes up, taped to the chair. Dean and Sam staring at him. Dean holding the stripped wire.

Dean walks toward him with the wire. "Well, hello there you little herpe." Dean said as he put the live wire against Bobby's neck.

Sam: "Why so you keep talking about herpes?"

Dean looked at Sam. "What? I don't. Shut up." he looks back at Bobby. "Don't even think about shagging ass out of here. We have every crack sealed. So, get comfy."

Bobby: "I am comfy. I like it in here. And you love this guy. You really want to kill me and me take him with me. Haven't you lost enough pals today?" He asked, but not Bobby's voice. Rough and scruffy.

Dean: "We'll do what we have to do. So, are you gonna play ball or are we gonna have to put some shrimp on the Barbie?"

Bobby: "Ask. Been waiting for you to ask."

Dean looked at him confused. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Bobby: "I mean, I got nothing to hide."

Sam: "What are you?"

Bobby: "I am new around here. You don't have a name for me yet. Eve cooked me up herself." then he hissed as Dean held the wire to his neck.

Dean: "Who is this Eve bitch?"

Bobby: "The mother of all of us. The beginning of us and the end of all of you. By the time she is done, there will be more of us creatures than humans. You will live in pens. We will serve up your young and call it veal." he said as he smiled.

Sam: "What is your deal in all this? What do you get out of jumping a bunch of truckers?"

Bobby laughed. "You think I am here to mess with a bunch of truckers? We lead you here."

Sam: "Why?"

Bobby: "She has a message for you."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah, what?"

Bobby: "You all gonna die. She is here and she's pissed. It is gonna be nothing but pain for you from here on in."

Dean smirked. "Well here is my response." he said as he held the wire to his neck. Longer than before. Sam grabbed Dean's arm. "Dean, how much more can he take." Sam whispered.

Bobby laughed. "You can't kill me, not without killing him."

Dean: "Well, we will just have to do what Bobby would want." Sam grabbed the duct tape and taped his mouth, ears and nose. Dean looked him in the eye. " Hang in there Bobby." he said as he held the wire to Bobby's neck as he jerked. Eventually slumping over in the chair. Sam shakes him. "Bobby! You with us?" Dean checks for a pulse as Sam pulls the tape off of his face. "Whoa!" Sam yelled as the worm dropped from his ear dead. They put him on the floor and start CPR.

Jade let out a deep breath. "That's it. I'm going in." Then they heard the door open. Dean and Sam walked out holding Bobby by each arm, helping him walk. "Thank God!" Lexie yelled as they both walked toward them. Lexie grabbed Bobby's face. "You ok?" she asked. Bobby smiled as Dean and Sam leaned him up against the car. "Yeah, I'm good. The girls both hugged him as Dean and Sam put their bags in the trunk of the Impala. "Where is Rufus?" Bobby asked. Lexie looked toward the trunk of his car. "In there." Bobby nodded. "Get me a map of this town." he said and Jade opened the glove box and handed him the map. He opened and pointed to a cemetery. "We are gonna bury him here." Dean and Sam looked over their shoulders. "If that is what you want." Dean said. Bobby nodded. "We need to go, before the rest of the world gets up."

The girls helped Dean and Sam dig a grave in the back corner of the cemetery. Dean and Sam wrapped him in a blanket and gently placed him in the hole. The girls and Bobby watched as they replaced the dirt and smoothed over the ground. Bobby grabbed a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue, the only thing Rufus would drink. They all stood at the grave. "I never figured Rufus for the religious type." Dean said. Him, Sam and Bobby standing at Rufus's feet. The girls standing behind them. Wiping tears.

Bobby: "He always pulled that card "Can't work on the Sabbath." when it was time to bury a body. You know, I was just a job. Just an old junk man. Then my wife went nuts, was possessed. I stabbed her, she still kept coming. The next thing I knew, this guy busted down my door, soaked her with holy water and sent that demon straight to hell. Then he cleaned up the mess, I would have got the death penalty if it wasn't for him. Before I knew it, we were working together. Like you two knuckle heads."

Sam: "So what happened?"

Bobby: "It was Omaha. It was my fault and he never let it go."

Dean: "Well, he should have."

Bobby: "You don't know what I did, Dean."

Dean stuck his hands in his pockets. "It doesn't matter."

Bobby: "What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

Dean: "I mean, at the end of the day, you two are family. Life is short, ours shorter than most. What we gonna do, spend it holding grudges. Not me. Just so you all know, when my guts get ripped out, we're good. Blanket apology all around, for all the crap any of us as ever done. Or gonna do."

Sam: "Some of us have pulled a lot of shit, Dean."

Dean shrugged. "Don't care. Clean slate." Jade stood behind him and ran her hands up his chest and pressed her face to his back. Lexie stood beside Sam and wrapped her arm around his waist. Bobby pulled out the bottle and poured it on the grave. Then he passed the bottle, each of them taking a drink. Dean and Sam and the girls walked back to the cars, giving Bobby a minute.

Jade and Lexie sat in the back seat of the Impala. Dean and Sam leaned against the side as Bobby approached. "I say we grab something to eat, sleep and head home in the morning." Dean said. Bobby looked at his watch, 9am. "You four go ahead. I am gonna take his car, pack up his room, and I will meet you in the morning." Sam looked at him. "We can help you pack his stuff." Bobby shook his head as he opened the driver door to Rufus's car. "Nah, you go ahead. I need to do this." Dean and Sam watched him pull off, then got in the car. "I hope we are going back to the room, I am exhausted." Jade said as she laid her head on the window. "Right after we get some breakfast." Dean said as he pulled on the main road. Lexie sat up in the seat and put her head on the front seat between the two of them. "Can we get it to go. I really need a shower." Sam looked at Dean as Dean shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I just need food." The girls had dozed off in the back seat as they pulled up to the diner. Sam and Dean got out and locked the doors. When they got back with the food, they were still sleeping.

Dean parked the car in front of the two rooms. He turned in the seat and shook Jade. "Hey, time to get up." Sam shook Lexie. They both sat up in the seat and rubbed their eyes as the boys grabbed the food. Jade leaned against the door frame as Dean opened the door. They both walked in and sat at the table. "What did you get?" she asked. "The usual. Eggs, bacon, hash browns." he said as he opened the carry out plate and sat it in front of her, then opened his and started eating. They both ate in silence, really too tired to speak. Jade ate about half of hers and headed for the shower. She stood under the hot water and bathed before letting it run down her body. She heard Dean come in. And then he stepped in behind her and kissed her neck. She tilted her neck to the side and closed her eyes and moaned. She turned to him and smiled. Then laid a soft kiss on his lips before moving aside and letting him stand under the hot water. She looked down the back of his body and smiled before stepping out. Everything about him was a turn on for her. He was perfect. She wrapped in a towel and walked to the extra bed where they had dropped their bags. She dug out a pair of pink silk boy shorts and slid them on under the towel. She smiled when she saw his green button up folded in his bag. She pulled it out and slid it over her shoulders. She buttoned up over her breast and brought the sleeve up to her nose. She smiled when she took in the smell of his cologne. She pulled the blanket back on the other bed and slid in on her side. Dean smiled when he came out of the bathroom in just a towel. She watched as he walked to his bag and pulled out his boxer briefs and slid them on. He pulled the covers back and crawled over her and laid behind her. She raised her head and he slid his arm under her head and wrapped the other around her waist and under her side. Pulling her close. "Is that my shirt?" he asked. She smiled. "Yeah. Do you mind?" she asked. He kissed her neck. "Looks better on you." he whispered. He laid his head above hers, she pressed her head to his throat. They were silent for a few minutes and eventually, their breaths were in sync. "Dean?" she whispered. His eyes still closed. "Yeah." he answered voice hoarse and husky. "I was thinking about what you said at the cemetery." Dean tucked her tighter and grabbed her hand with the one that was behind her head, locking his fingers with hers. "What about it?" he asked. She laid her hand on his arm that was across her side and rubbed up and down it. "You were right. This life, we may be here today and gone tomorrow." she begin. "If this is starting to scare you, I would blame you if you wanted to stay home." he said. She turned over to face him. Looking him right in the eye. "That isn't what I was gonna say. You do what you have to do. And sometimes, it hurts the people you love. And when you do those things, you don't set out to hurt anybody. But what matters, is when it is all over, we all come out in one piece. Still together." she said as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I wasn't looking to get out of this thing with me and you. I screwed up and I have to deal with that." Jade put her finger over his lips. "Hush. Let me do this. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. It happened, we are gonna move on. Clean slate." she said as she looked in his eyes. He laid soft short kisses on her lips. Then ran his thumb across her cheek. "Clean slate. We start from here. Me and you." she whispered. "Me and you." he whispered back as he pulled her tight and she laid her arm over his side. In no time, both sound asleep. Peaceful, quiet, sleep.


	73. Chapter 73

cChapter 73 Madly, Deeply

Jade woke up to a tap on the door. She opened her eyes to see Dean open the door. Sam and Lexie walked in. Jade looked at her phone, 6pm. She sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. Dean looked at her and smiled as he sat back at the table in front of the laptop. Lexie sat on the edge of the bed as Sam sat at the table with Dean. "You got anything?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head. "No. Just what we already know. What are you two doing?" he asked. Sam looked at Lexie. "We were thinking about going to get some dinner. Real dinner. Nice place Lex saw when we drove in yesterday. You two want to come?" Sam asked. Dean looked at Jade. Jade thought about it, but Sam and Lexie need some alone time. He had been away from her for a month before they came here. And Lexie was doing all the research lately. Dean really wasn't the going out to dinner type. Jade shook her head. "Nah, ya'll go ahead. I think I would rather stay here and see what I can dig up." Lexie looked back at her. "Well, we can go grab something and we all can look." Jade shook her head. "No, that is all you have been doing for the last several months. You two go and have a nice dinner." Lexie smiled at Jade and her and Sam stood. Dean watched as they walked out the door, then looked back at Jade as she disappeared in the bathroom.

"What was that all about. I figured you would jump at the opportunity to make me dress nice and take you to a nice place for dinner." he said as he sat on the bed, legs crossed in front of him and laptop in his lap. Jade smiled as she straddled his lap, laptop between them. Dean raised one eyebrow as he looked at her over the screen. Jade grabbed the laptop and sat it on the night table and scooted closer. "I figured since we started on a clean slate. We had some catching up to do." she said as she leaned her head to his and softly kissed him. Dean moaned as his hands ran up her legs and thighs and rested on her hips. "So, does this mean I am off punishment?" he asked. She bit her lip and nodded as he smiled. She put her hands on his shoulders and begin to rock her hips as he bit his lip and looked into her eyes. She could feel him harden through his jeans. He tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her lips to his. Roughly kissing her as she pressed harder against his bulge. He moan as his tongue wrestled with hers. He let go of her hair and used both hands to unbutton his shirt she still had on. He pushed it off her shoulders and licked his lips as he looked down and over her plump, firm breast. His lips laid soft wet kissed down her neck and across one of her shoulders. Then it hit him. He didn't have any condoms and he was for sure her birth control was not trusty. He looked up at her. "Are you back on the pill?" he asked. She shook her head. "Yeah, but we still need to use a condom. Do you not have one?" she asked. He shook his head. "No, we never used them." He let out a deep breath, then he remember the store across the street. He picked her up and sat her back on the bed as he got up. He put his feet in his boots not bothering to lace them. He pointed at her, "Stay right here. Don't move. Don't do nothing till I get back." he said as he hurried to the door. Jade sat up on her knees, sheet covering bare breast. "We don't have to." she said as he walked out the door. She sat back on her heels. Dean got to the door of the Impala, when he realized what she had said. He smiled and calmly walked back to the door. Jade looked up when she saw him walk back in smiling. "What?" she asked. He sat on the bed and took off his shoes, socks, then pulled his t-shirt over his head. He turned to her as he undid his jeans and slid them and his briefs to the floor. Releasing his hard dick. Jade smiled as he crawled to her and gently laid her on the bed. "Your right. We don't need one." he said as he rested on his elbows, next to her head. He brushed the back of his hands across her face. She smiled up at him. "I mean, when the shock wore off, we were happy about the baby, right?" he asked. She smiled and nodded as she wrapped her hands around his big shoulders. He gave her a soft kiss. "I say, we put Cas's healing power to the test." he said as he smiled. "If it happens, it happens. And if it don't, we keep practicing." she said as she smiled and kissed him. He moaned and looked back at her. "That's my girl." he said then kissed down her neck and across her shoulder. She let her hands roam down his muscular back as he ran his tongue across one nipple. She raised her chest and he smiled as he made his way to the other one. Taking it in between his lips, sucking and nibbling. She moaned as her nipples hardened. He smiled as he felt the chill bumps on his tongue. He grabbed her wrist and penned them to the bed as he looked down at her. "Stay still. I don't want you to do anything. Just enjoy." he said in his rough husky voice. She shiver as she felt him leave a trail with his tongue. Between her breast, down her stomach, then across one side, back across to the other and over here hip bone. She gripped the sheet in her fists, knowing what was coming.

He looked up at her as she closed her eyes and her lips parted. He pressed his hands against her thighs as she laid them open for him. He smiled as he looked down at her clean slick folds. He knew this was all his. As long as he was breathing, no other man would ever get close to this. She quivered when she felt his hot breath across her. "You ready, baby?" he whispered. She bit her lip and moaned. "UMM" He lowered his head and ran his tongue down her folds and dipped it inside, tracing down her clit to her core. He moaned as the first sweet taste of her landed on his lips. He used his hands to open her folds, giving him direct access to what he wanted. He ran his tongue gently over her clit. She let out a shaky breath and her grip on the sheet got tighter. He took her clit between his lips and sucked. "Oh shit!" she moaned as she bowed her back. Then he went to work with his tongue. Making quick circular motions across her hard clit. She moaned and tolled her hips. He dipped his tongue inside, moaning. "Umm, baby. So good." She raised up on her elbow and looked down at him. He smiled as he went back to her clit and slid one finger inside, curled and twisted. She tilted her head back and her lips parted as she moaned louder. She was already tightening around his finger. He slid another in and pumped them in and out as he quickly flicked his tongue over her clit. "Shit!" she moaned as he her hips begin to buck. He quickened the pace, wanting to taste her. "Dean, please don't stop! Oh God!" she moaned as she laid back on the bed and grabbed the headboard. Each time he pumped his fingers, she moaned. "Uh, Uh, Uh" Finally he saw her stomach begin to twitch and spasm. He withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his tongue as she let go. "Ummm shit, baby." she moaned as she grabbed his wrist and held them tight as he took in every drop of her. When he felt her stop shaky he licked his lips and climbed up to her, smiling. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers and moaned as she tasted her self. "That is what I've been missing." he said as he smiled. She ran her fingers across his lips and over his jaw. Loving the feel of his two day stubble. She looked at him and bit her lip as she felt him at her entrance. He rubbed it up and down her folds, coating his self with her juices. "I love you." he whispered. She smiled. "I love you, too." she whispered as she pressed her lips to his. He closed his eyes as her tongue ran across hers. He sat up on his knees. "Come here and turn around." he said. She sat up and turned with her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her on his lap. She bent her legs behind him. The top of her feet resting on his calfs. He pressed her back to his chest as he slowly lowered onto him. She gasped when she felt him fill her. She wrapped her arm around the back of his neck as he kissed her shoulder. She begin to roll her hips, allowing herself to adjust to him. He gently bit her neck and slowly lifted her up and then lowered her back down. She used her feet for leverage and begin to control the pace. He hissed and moaned in her ear. The different angle and friction was driving him crazy. "Fuck!" he moaned through gritted teeth. He knew if she continued he would last long, but it felt so good, he didn't want to change a thing. He ran one hand over her breast and squeezed her nipple. The other he ran down her stomach and to her clit. He massaged her with his finger as her paced increased. She moaned. "Yes, that feels good, baby." she whispered in his ear. He groaned in her ear. She felt so good, hot, tight and wet. "Don't stop, baby." he whispered in her ear. She tilted her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He felt so good. He filled her to the hilt. He always felt huge, but from this angle, it was enormous. And she loved it. She knew she was about to lose it. "Dean, please be close. I'm so close." she whispered her breath, shaky. He kissed her up neck and to her ear. "Almost baby." he whispered as he felt it building in his balls. He begin to slam into her as he felt her tighten around him like a vise. "That's it baby." he said between thrust. "Oh God, I'm cumming!" she moaned and he felt her coat him with her thick juices. A few more thrust and he was coating her walls with his manhood. She moaned louder as she felt him release. He grunted and growled as he thrust a few more times and she spasmed. Her body drawing every drop from him. He held her tight as he twitched inside her. She relaxed her head on his shoulder and whimpered. He kissed her shoulder as he laid her flat on the bed and laid beside her. She turned to face him, her on her stomach and him on his back. He laid his hand across her back and smiled at her. "That is my new favorite position." he said as he begin to rub her back. She rubbed his face. "Me too. But I'm sure every muscle in my body is gonna feel it tomorrow." He smiled and softly kissed her. He brushed the hair from her face. "Are you hungry?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "I would love a cheeseburger." she said. He gave her that cocky grin and kissed her. "Damn, you're the girl of my dreams." he said as he stood and grabbed his cloths. "Yeah, yeah." she said as she stood and walked to the shower. He slid on his jeans and walked into the bathroom as the hot water ran. He stood behind her at the counter and wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes as she felt his hard chest against her back. He lowered his lips to her ear. "I am madly, deeply in love with you, Jaden Skylar Lawerence." he whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and looked at him through the mirror. "I am madly, deeply in love with you Mr. Dean Winchester." she whispered back. He smiled and kissed her neck and walked out. She shook her head and smiled as she stepped in the shower.

Around midnight, Sam and Lexie tapped on the door. Dean stood and opened the door. Dean sat back at the laptop as they walked in and sat on the end of the extra bed. "Have you found anything new?" Sam asked. Jade looked up from her I-pad. "No, same shit. Eve broke out of Purgatory about 10,000 years ago. Somebody buried her and cast a spell to keep her there. Of course we already know, the dragons were the ones that could break the spell with the sacrifice of the virgins. And now she is out there somewhere, cooking up all kinds of freaks." Jade said as she stood and grabbed four beers from the fridge. She handed each one of them one. Dean took his and pulled her to sit in his lap. Lexie looked at Dean. "Have you heard from Bobby?" she asked. He nodded as he took a drink of beer. "Yeah, he should be here any minute. He was loaded the car and headed this way." Then there was a knock on the door and Sam opened it as Bobby walked in. Jade nearly choked on her beer when she remembered something. She wiped her mouth as they all looked at her. "It just hit me. Samuel knew a lot about her. A lot more than he was telling, if you ask me. Where did he learn what he knew?" she asked. They were all quiet, realizing she was right. "I think I know." Sam said as they all looked at him. "Ok, I'm interested." Bobby said as he sat in Jade's seat. "Samuel had a bunker at the compound. At least that is what I think it was. I remember being in there before. It has to be in his office. There were all kinds of old books in there. Some I have never heard of." Dean looked at him. "Old? We have old books. They all say the same thing. Nothing." Dean said as he turned up his beer and rested his free hand on Jade's thigh. Sam shook his head. "No, I mean real old. I remember some of them where hand written. If he know it, it is written somewhere in those books." Dean looked at Sam then at Bobby. Bobby shrugged and raised his eyebrows. "Good enough for me. All of his clan is either dead or running. We shouldn't have a problem getting in." Dean nodded and looked at Sam. "Me, you and Bobby, go check it out. Jade and Lexie need to go home and check on Bentley and Lisa. Then we regroup and figure out what we do next." Jade looked at Lexie and nodded. "Then it is a plan. I'm sure Bentley is missing us." Jade said. She knew Lexie wanted to check in. But she wasn't gonna go unless Jade went. Sam stood and Lexie followed him to the door. "Ok, I'm ready for a little sleep and then we head out early." Sam said then him and Lexie headed out. Bobby stood. "I'm gonna grab me a room." Jade grab his arm. "No, you can stay here. There is an extra bed and you look exhausted." Bobby looked at Dean and Dean nodded. Bobby smiled and grabbed some clean cloths from his bag and headed for the shower.

Dean reached around Jade and was typing something on the keyboard. Jade took a deep breath. "Have you talked to Cas lately?" she asked. Dean continued on the computer. "Not since he told me he wasn't gonna stop looking for Purgatory." Jade took a drink of her beer. "Lisa is worried about him." Dean smirked. "Well, she should be. Because if he don't stop, I feel like I am gonna have to stop him." Jade peeled at the label on her bottle. Dean looked down at her as she peel the label. He knew there was something bothering her. He let his arms slide to her thighs as he sat back in the chair. "Ok, come on with. What is wrong?" he asked. Jade turned and looked at him. "You need to talk to him again. Lisa has a bad feeling about this. If we can stop him, something bad is gonna happen." Dean ran his hand over his face. "Why me?" Jade smiled. "Because he is your best friend. Even if ya'll are not talking, or disagree about this. You are still like a brother to him. He shouldn't have to do this alone." Dean tilted his head back and let out a deep breath. He knew she was right, it had been bothering him too. He ran both hands over his face then looked at her. "I will talk to him when we get back from Samuel's. But that is all I can do. Talk to him." Jade smiled and gave him a long soft kiss. "Thank you." she whispered as she smiled. He nodded. "I can't keep doing this." She looked at him confused. "What?" she asked. He smiled. "Going soft. It is ruining my badass reputation. You are ruining me." She smiled and kissed him again. "You are still badass to me, baby." He smiled and patted her ass.

The next morning Sam and Dean said their goodbyes. Lexie was standing at the driver door of the Avalanche. Sam had his arms wrapped around her waist. "When we get back, me, you and Bentley need a day at the park before it gets to cold." he said as he kissed her. Lexie smiled. "It is a date." He kissed her again. "I love you, baby." he whispered across her lips. She stood on her tiptoes and deepened the kiss. He moaned as he felt their lips part. "I love you, too." she said. He smiled and opened the door for her and walked to the passenger seat of the Impala and waited for Dean. Jade was leaned against the side of the truck. Dean's hands were on both sides of her as he leaned and kissed her. He licked his lips as he looked down at her. "I will call you if we find something." he said. She nodded and grab the front of his shirt and raised on her tip toes and gave him a long soft kiss. "Hurry up. We need to practice some more if we are gonna have a little Dean running around." she said as she smiled. He smiled and pressed his forehead to hers. "Or a little Jade. With curling blonde hair and big blue beautiful eyes." Jade smiled. "That would be nice." He smiled. "Yes it would." he gave her another quick kiss and walked to the Impala as she opened the door. She climbed in the truck and rolled the window down as he looked back at her and smiled. He sat in the car still looking at her. "Call when you get home." he said as he started the car. She smiled and nodded as Lexie backed out. Jade propped her head in her hand and smiled. They were really gonna do this. They were gonna make a baby.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74 Wild West.

Sam, Dean and Bobby were looking around Samuel's office. Finding nothing, then Sam remembered a hided door under the desk. He scooted the desk to the side. Bobby looked at Dean. "I'll be damned." Sam pulled opened the door and they all walked down the stairs into a underground bunker. Sam smiled as they all looked around the room. The walls were lined with books, like the room at the girl's Lake House. "Welcome to the Campbell family library." Sam said as they all looked at each other and smiled.

Dean: "So, Samuel collected all this stuff?" he asked as he looked at old family photos pinned to the wall.

Sam: "Apparently."

Dean: "Wow, ok, what are we looking for?"

Bobby: "Anything that will put a run in the Octomom's stockings. Pick a row." Bobby said as they all grabbed a book and started reading. After about a hour and a couple stacks of books. Bobby's face lit up.

Bobby: "Bingo. Either of you heard of a Phoenix?" Sam and Dean looked up at him.

Dean: "River, Joaquin, or giant flaming bird?"

Bobby: "It says here, that the ashes of the Phoenix can kill the mother."

Sam: "The mother?"

Dean smiled. "Great, where do we get one?"

Bobby: "Got me, I thought it was a myth."

Sam: "Great, let's see if we can find something about a Phoenix."

They all three went back to reading. Another hour of boring reading. Dean was standing against the wall, reading from and old journal. "Guys, guys. Check this out." he said as he sat at the table, journal in hand. Bobby and Sam looked up from their books to see Dean smiling. Dean begins to read from the journal.

Dean: "March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. Gun killed a Phoenix today. Left a pile of smoldering ash."

Sam: "Really? Whose gun?"

Dean smiled. "Colt's"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Colt? Colt like.."

Dean holds up the journal, front reads, Samuel Colt. "As in Samuel Colt. Like it reads on the front of this journal."

Sam huffs and smiles. "What? That's his?"

Dean smiles. "Yes."

Sam: "Dude, no."

Dean: "Dude, yes."

Sam grabs for the book. "Let me see."

Dean jerks the book back. "Get your own."

Bobby: "Well, what else does it say about the Phoenix? What does it look like? Does it have feathers?"

Dean: "It just said Phoenix."

Bobby: "Did it say where he tracked it?"

Dean looked back at the pages. "No."

Sam: "So, I guess we have to find one of our own, whatever it is."

Dean looked at Sam and Bobby and smiled. "I know where. March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. We Star Trek IV this bitch."

Sam shrugged and Bobby looked at Dean confused. "I only watch Deep Space Nine."

Dean: "It's like I don't even know you guys. Star Trek IV, save the whales." Sam and Bobby both shrug and looked at Dean.

Dean grinned. "We hop back in time, we hook up with Samuel Colt, we hunt the Phoenix and we haul the ashes back home with us."

Bobby: "Time travel?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Bobby shrugged. "That is a reasonable plan."

Dean: "We got a guy who can swing it. I say we head back to the house, call Cas and let's visit the Wild West." he said as he smiled and grabbed the journal. Bobby and Sam stood and grabbed a few books that they didn't have. Just in case.

Lexie and Lisa were sitting in the den when Jade got up and walked to the kitchen for her morning coffee. Lexie looked back at her. "Hey, the boys are on the way. Looks like they found something. Should be here this afternoon." Lexie said as Jade grabbed her coffee and sat on the sofa next to her. Bentley stood and walked to the sofa and stood in front of Jade. Jade bent over and kissed him. "What did they find?" Jade asked. Lisa shrugged. "Don't know, but I had to call Cas, he is gonna meet them here." Jade smiled. "That reminds me. I talked to Dean about this with Cas. He is gonna try talking to him again. Hopefully he will stop this thing with Purgatory. Let us help him find another way." Lisa smiled. "I hope so. It is about to drive me crazy. Something is not right about it. I can feel it." Lexie took a drink of her coffee and looked at Lisa and smiled. "Don't worry. Dean will fix it. He will find another way to stop Raphael. Sam and Dean love Cas like a brother. They are not gonna let him do something stupid." Lisa nodded and smiled at Bentley as he walked to her. She picked him up and laid him on the loveseat, tickling him. She smiled as she watched him laugh. In a few months she would be a mother herself. And she hoped Cas would be there to help her raise this baby.

The girls were sitting on the patio, watching Bentley play in the grass, when they heard the Impala pull up the driveway. Lexie smiled and looked at Bentley. "Daddy's home." she said. Bentley smiled and walked to her. She picked him up and pointed as the Impala pulled in the barn. Bentley waved his arms. "Da Da." he said. All three of the girls looked at him and smiled. Lexie looked at him. "Did you say Da Da?" she asked. Bentley looked away from her and at Sam as he walked toward him smiling. He said it again. "Da Da." Sam smiled when he heard him call him. "He just.." Sam said as he took Bentley from Lexie. "That is what he said. Da Da." Lexie said as she smiled at Sam. Dean walked up. "Why are all of you looking like you just saw a ghost." he asked. Jade smiled at him. "Bentley just said Da Da." Dean smirked. "No, he didn't." Bentley looked at Sam and said it again. Dean smiled and rubbed Bentley's head. "I guess he did." he said as he kissed Jade on the cheek and walked into the house. The others followed. Dean grabbed a beer from the freezer and looked at the girls as they sat at the counter. Jade looked at Dean and raised her eyebrows. "What did you find?" she asked. Dean took a drink of his beer. "Phoenix, the ashes of a Phoenix kills her." Jade shrugged and looked at Dean, Sam and Bobby. "Ok, do you have the ashes of a Phoenix?" Sam looked at Dean then cleared his throat. "Not exactly. But we know where to get it from." The girls looked at them again, not liking where this was headed. Lisa raised her eyebrows. "Where would that be?" she asked. Then Cas appeared. Dean smiled. "Right on time." Cas smiled at Lisa and then looked at Dean. "What did you find?" he asked as he looked at Dean. "The ashes of a Phoenix can kill Eve. We know where to get the ashes, we just need you to send us there." Jade looked at him and widened her eyes. "Where is there?" she asked. Dean looked at Sam, hoping he would explain. Sam shook his head as Lexie looked at him. Dean swallowed hard. "Sunrise, Wyoming." Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean. "Why do you need me to get to Sunrise, Wyoming?" he asked. Dean smiled and ran his tongue over his lips. "Because we need to go there in 1861. March 5, 1861. The Colt killed a Phoenix on that day. We get there, find Samuel Colt, get the Colt, kill the Phoenix and bring the ashes back." Dean explained as he smiled and looked at the three girls. His eyes landing on Jade last. Her mouth was open as she smirked. "You are crazy as hell. You know that?" Lexie looked at Sam and he shrugged. Jade looked at Bobby. "Don't tell me you think this is a good idea." Bobby shrugged. "They have time traveled before. This is the only thing that will kill her. And that is the only place to get the ashes. I think it could work." The girls looked at each other and shook their heads. Jade looked at Dean. "Fine, I say do it." Dean smiled and kissed her on the head. "I need to grab some supplies before we go." Cas looked at him. "I will send you first thing in the morning." Dean nodded and headed out the door. Jade looked at Lexie. "Just when I think I have heard it all. These dumb asses come up with something way out of left field." Lexie rolled her eyes at Sam. "Tell me about it." Sam kissed her cheek and took Bentley back outside.

Cas followed Lisa upstairs. He closed the bedroom door after he walked in. Lisa sat on the bed and Cas stood at the window. "What is wrong?" she asked him. He stared out the window. "I am out of options. Raphael know why I want to find Purgatory. He had threatened any angel that helps me." Lisa stood and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his back. "Cas, we can help you. You don't have to do this alone." He placed his hands on her and locked their fingers. "I can not let him win. He can not rule in heaven." Lisa held him tight. "Talk to Dean. Ya'll can figure out something." she said as they stood and stared out the window. Watching Sam walk Bentley through the yard, holding his hand.

Dean had been gone for almost two hours. Lisa and Cas came downstairs and sat at the counter with the others.

Bobby: "Where the hell's Dean?"

Sam: "Getting supplies."

Cas: "About your plan you only have 24 hours."

Sam: "Wait, what? Why?"

Cas; "The answer to your question can best be expressed as a series of partial differential equations."

Bobby nodded toward Sam. "Yeah, aim lower."

Cas: "The further back I send you, the harder it is to retrieve you. 24 hours is all I can risk. Any longer that that, I can't get you back home." Jade and Lexie rolled their eyes and huffed.

Dean walked through the patio door holding several shopping bags. "Well, then we better get you a watch." He smiled as they all looked at him and raised their eyebrows.

Jade: "What the hell is that?"

Dean smiled and held up the bags. "We are going native."

Sam shook his head. "No, I can wear this."

Dean: "And look like a space man."

Sam shook his head. "Just because your obsessed with all this Wild West stuff."

Dean: "No, I'm not."

Jade smirked. "You have a fetish."

Dean glares at her. "No, I like old movies."

Sam: "You can recite every Clint Eastwood movie, line for line."

Bobby: "Even the monkey movies?"

Jade and Sam spoke at the same time. "Especially the monkey movies." they said together as everyone else smiled at Dean.

Dean: "His name is Clyde." he said as Sam and Jade both look at Bobby and held their hand up toward Dean.

Dean held out the bag for Sam. "At least wear the shirt."

Sam grabbed the bag and headed to the bedroom. Dean looked at Jade. "I am not weird." Jade smiled, "What ever makes you feel like a rock star." she yelled as he walked to the bedroom. Throwing up his hand.

Dean looked up when Cas walked in. "Dean, can I talk to you?" he asked. Dean looked at him as he pulled the cloths from the bags. "Yeah, what's up?" Cas took a deep breath. "Raphael has made it impossible for me to open Purgatory. I believe he is going to do it his self." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Does he know where it is?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head. "Not yet. But if he gets to Eve before we do, he will. He will unleash these monsters and destroy the earth and all the humans." Dean sat on the bed and looked up at Cas. He ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath. "So, what are you asking me?" he asked Cas. "I am asking you to help me stop him. Kill Eve, and then we kill Raphael." Dean smirked. "Is that all?" he asked. Cas looked at him confused. Dean shook his head. "I'm joking. Ok, first things first. We get the ash. Kill Eve, that should slow Raphael down. Give us time to figure out what to do next." Cas nodded. Dean looked up at him. "Cas, thanks." Cas tilted his head as he looked at Dean. "For what?" "Giving me the chance to help you. I was thinking I would have to kill you next." Dean said as he smiled at Cas. Cas nodded and walked back to the kitchen. Lisa looked at him and smiled. "Come on." she said as she grabbed his arm and headed for the door as she grabbed her purse. "Where are we going?" Cas asked as he opened the passenger door to her Mustang. She smiled as she sat in the seat and looked at him. "We are going shopping. This suit and trench has to go." she said as she pulled out of the drive way.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75 Finding the Phoenix.

The guys were so exhausted they fell asleep in the den. Sam on the sofa and Dean stretched out on the loveseat. The girls didn't even bother waking them before they both headed to their room. Jade and Lexie set the alarms for 5am. Lisa and Cas made their way upstairs. Lisa took a quick shower and smiled when she walked back into the bedroom to see Cas already in bed. Naked, sheet pulled up to his hips. She let her towel hit the floor and crawled on his lap, pulling the sheet back and straddling him. He smiled at her as she begin to rub her hands up his chest. "Did you talk to Dean?" she asked. He rubbed his hands up and down her back. "Yes, he is going to help me with Raphael after we kill Eve." Lisa smiled and let out a deep breath. "Thank God. So, no more opening Purgatory?" she asked. He cupped her face. "No, I am no longer looking for Purgatory." Lisa pressed her lips to his. He put his hands on her ass and pressed her into him. She moaned as she felt him hardened. Their lips parted and she licked her lips. She smiled as she scooted down his body. Kissing down his chest and abs. Cas sucked in a deep breath as he felt her hands on his thighs. He shivered as he felt her breath across his tip. She smiled and ran her tongue around the tip. Cas moaned and pressed his head against the headboard. She moaned on him as she lowered her mouth on him. Slowly taking him in. He looked down at her as he felt his tip hit the back of her throat. His hips slightly bucked as she begin to glide up and down him. He placed his hand on the back of her head and guided her down. She smiled as she pulled him out of her mouth and ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft. She used her hand to stroke him as she ran her tongue across the tip and took it back in her mouth. Her paced increased as he begin to moan. Over and over. She knew he wouldn't last long. His legs had started to twitch. She slowed the pace and let him catch his breath. He opened his eyes and looked at her as she smiled, stroking him slowly. "You like that, uh?" she asked. He grabbed her shoulders and laid her back on the bed. She smiled as he roughly kissed her and lifted on leg over his shoulder. He massaged her tongue with his as he pushed deep inside her. She closed her eyes and moaned, gripping his forearms. He rocked his hips as he lowered her leg. She wrapped both of her legs around his waist as he slowly pulled almost all the way out. Then pushed back on deep. Slow and hard. Just the way she liked it. He locked his fingers with her and penned her hands to the bed as he kissed down her neck and to her breast. She bowed her back as he took her nipple between his teeth, gently nibbling as he thrust in and out of her. She looked up at him. "Just like that, baby." she moaned. He pressed his lips to her as she gasped. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he tried to hold back. She felt so good, amazing. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He loved to watch as the pleasure washed over her. He pressed his forehead to hers as he felt her tighten around him. He let his body relax, he knew she was close. His thrust became rougher. She loved it. "Yes, don't' stop, shit. I'm…" she moaned and he felt her let go. That amazing feeling washed over her. Body weak, spots behind her eyelids, and ringing in her ears. Cas buried his head in her neck as he exploded inside her. Moaning her name. Her body went limp as she felt him. She felt herself begin to black out. But then she opened her eyes when she felt him softly kissing her neck. "Lisa, baby. You ok?" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded. He softly kissed her as she moaned. He laid next to her. She turned on her side, her back to him. He laid behind her and laid his arm over her side. "I love you, Cas." she whispered. He kissed her shoulder. "I love you, Lisa." She smiled and closed her eyes. Falling right to sleep.

Jade jumped up when the alarm went off. She made her way to the kitchen and turned on the coffee. She leaned on the counter and rubbed her eyes as Lexie slowly made her way to the kitchen. Lexie grabbed a cup and leaned on the counter next to Jade. Jade smiled when she looked over into the den. Sam was stretched out on the sofa. Dean was on his stomach, one arm hanging on the floor. Lexie shook her head as the sounds of their snores made it to the kitchen. "They both snore. I thought it was just Sam." Jade shook her head. "Dean swears he doesn't. I am gonna record it one day." Jade looked at Lexie as she poured her coffee and sat at the counter. Jade poured her and sat next to her. "I think me and Dean are trying to get pregnant." Lexie smiled. "Really? Wait, what do you mean you think you are?" she asked. Jade shrugged. "Well, the other night at the motel. Neither of us had a condom. We never used them before. He was gonna go get one, then we decided not to. He said he wanted to try again." Lexie smiled. "Again, what do you mean you think? It sounds like you are." Jade looked at her coffee cup. "I just hope it wasn't the heat of the moment." Lexie smiled. "Do you want a baby?" Jade smiled. "Yeah, I do." Lexie bumped her shoulder. "He wouldn't have said it, if he didn't mean it. I mean, he always made sure not too. Until you." Jade shrugged. "Time to get them up. Cas will be down soon." Jade said as she stood and walked to the loveseat. She shook Dean and he jumped and looked up at her. She smiled. "Time for a little time travel." she said and walked back to the kitchen. Dean jumped up and headed for the kitchen as Lexie bent down and kissed Sam. Sam opened his eyes and smiled. She ran her hand through his hair. "Time to get up. Coffee is ready." she smiled as he rubbed his face and sat up. Dean poured his coffee and sat next to Jade, rubbing his eyes. "Why can't you wake me up like that?" he asked. Jade smiled and gave him a kiss. "Because your not as nice as Sam." Dean rolled his eyes. Jade rubbed his thigh, "But then again, I don't like nice guys. Lucky for you." she said as she smiled. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Lucky me." he said as he smiled.

The guys went to get dressed as Bobby packed them a bag. Their guns, and the gold Dean took from the dragon cave. Cas and the other stood in the kitchen waiting. Sam walked in in a White button down with yellow flowers embroidered on the collar and cowboy boots. "This is not gonna work. I look ridiculous." Jade and Lexie looked up at him, not sure what to say. Lisa laughed. Then Dean walked out in full costume. Jade and Lexie's eyes were wide and Lisa's mouth was gaped open. He held out his arms and smiled. "You going to a hoedown?" Bobby asked. Cas looked at Dean. "Is it customary to wear a blanket where you are going?" he asked. Dean's smiled dropped. "It's not a blanket, it's a serape. And yes, it's.. Never mind, what is this?" Dean asked as he picked up the gold. "Where your going, they don't take plastic." Bobby said. Cas stood in front of Dean and Sam. "I will send you back to March 4, 1861. That will give you 24 hours to find the Colt and this Phoenix creature." Dean smiled and clicked his tongue. "See ya at high noon tomorrow." he said as he tilted his hat at Jade. Jade faked a smile. "How about keep it in your pants." Jade said as Cas touched their forehead and they were gone. Bobby set the timer on his watch. Cas looked back at Bobby. "I have to go. I have something to take care of." Bobby looked up at him. "What about getting the boys back?" "If I am not back, just call me." Cas said as he disappeared. Jade looked at the girls. "I don't know about you two. But I am gonna go crazy sitting here, waiting. So what about a hair and nail day?" she asked. Lexie and Lisa smiled. "That is a plan."

Dean and Sam appeared on a dirt road in front of a sign. "Sunrise, Wyoming." Dean smiled and hit Sam's chest. "Now we're talking." Sam shook his head. "Let's go find Samuel Colt." They both walked toward the town.

Dean: "We should check out the saloon first. See what we get from the locals."

Sam: "Sure, whatever, Sundance."

Dean: "Think we will have time to hit on some saloon girls?"

Sam looked at Dean with his eyebrows raised. "Really? After what you just went through with Jade?"

Dean smiled. "Just kidding. Chill out."

Sam steps in a pile left behind by a horse. "Damn it! Come on!"

Dean looked back at him and smiled. "You know what that is, Sam?"

Sam tightened his lips. "Yeah, it's horse shit."Dean looked back at him. "Authenticity!"

Dean and Sam walked to the middle of town, where there was a hanging taking place. "Talk about Authenticity." Sam said as they watched them place the noose over the man's head. The judge asked for last words. The man looked at the judge. "Your gonna burn for this. Every last one of you." Then the man is hanged. Sam and Dean followed the judge and the sheriff to the jail. Then men look at them as they walk in. The sheriff smiled. "Nice blanket." Dean frowned as he took off the serape. "I'm Marshal Clint Eastwood. And this is Walker. He is a Texas Ranger." Dean said as he pointed at Sam. Sam tightened his jaw and glared at Dean. Dean smiled. "We are looking for Samuel Colt." The sheriff looked up at them. "The gun maker?" Sam nodded. "You know where we can find him?" The sheriff shook his head. "No, but you can check with Elkins at the saloon. He knows everything. He has been her longer than God." Dean tilted his hat and they headed across the street to the saloon.

Dean opened the door with a huge smile on his face. But it quickly fade as he looked around the saloon. The women looked like they walked right out of the health clinic. "This is awesome." Dean said disappointed. Sam smiled and patted his shoulder as they sat at the bar. "What can I get for ya?" the bartender asked.

Dean smiled. "I'll have your top shelf whiskey."

Elkins: "We don't have but one shelf."

Dean smiled. "That'll do. And he will have a sarsaparilla."

Sam: "You Elkins?"

Elkins: "The one and only."Dean: "You know Samuel Colt?"

Elkins: "Yeah, rumor has it, he is building a railroad about 20 miles outside of town. Out by the postal road. Middle of nowhere."

Sam looked at Dean. "Location fits. Devil's gate." They both turn around when they hear a woman's voice.

Darla: "Howdy boys." she said as she smiled and walked right up to Dean. Dean leaned back as he looked at her. Teeth brown, lips covered in sores. Dean raised his eyebrows and winkled his nose and lips. She grabbed the front of his shirt. "Try me. You want a kiss?" she asked. "Darla is my best girl." Elkin's said. Dean held his arm between them and shook his head. "So much more germier than I pictured." Dean said.

Judge: "Darla!" he yelled as he walked in.

Darla turned to him. "Ah! Judge."

Judge pointed upstairs. "I thought we had a date." She looked at Dean and smiled as she headed upstairs. Dean turned back to the bar and took a deep breath as Sam laughed. "That was close." Dean said. Sam shook his head. "I guess it is good to be judge." Dean took a drink of his whiskey and spit it back in the glass as he coughed. "Taste like gasoline." Sam laughed as he took his shot. "This isn't half bad."

They hear Darla scream and run upstairs. As they open the door, they see the man that was hung, touch the judge and the judge burns. Darla screams and huddles in the corner. The body on the bed half skeleton and half ash. The boys wait for the sheriff. Darla repeats the same thing over and over. "It was a ghost." The sheriff looks at the floor. "It's not a ghost, unless they can leave footprints. Rope must not have killed him." Dean and Sam looked at him. "Where do you think he his hiding?" Sam asked.

Sheriff: "Don't know. But we are gonna form a posse, find out. You two should come along. But get some real gear first." he said as he looked them up and down.

Dean and Sam walked out. "I think we should pay our respects to the hanging man."

Sam: "I was thinking the same thing. You know what I'm thinking?"

Dean nodded as they stood outside the cemetery. "Rose from the ashes, burned his victims. Maybe we're not looking for a flaming bird. Maybe the Phoenix is actually walking around in cowboy boots."

Sam: "So, how do we put him down?"

Dean: "I know one thing that will kill any fucking thing."

Sam: "The Colt."

Dean: "You go find Samuel, bring the Colt here. I'm gonna catch the posse. Cause I love posse, I'm a posse magnet. I need to make that into a t-shirt."

Sam raised his eyebrows: "You done. Colt is 20 miles away. How am I gonna get there and back before 11am?"

Dean looked over at a horse. Sam rolled his eyes as they walked to the horse. Sam climbed on the horse. Dean patted the back of the horse and it took off. "Ride 'em cowboy. Don't' be late!"


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76 Killing the Phoenix.

Cas arrives at an old warehouse. Summoned by one of his followers. He looked up when he heard her arrive. Rachel, one of his lieutenants. "You called me here?" he asked. She smiled.

Rachel: "We need to talk. I have been hearing things. You are giving up?"

Cas: "No, but I can not defeat Raphael myself. The Winchester's are going to help me."

Rachel smirked. "You are back to falling at their feet. I thought you were done doing what others tell you to do."

Cas: "It isn't like that. I help them, they help me."Rachel: "No, they don't help you. They do what helps them. We put our faith in you. Now you are giving up. You leave me no choice." Before Cas can respond she stabs him in the chest with her blade. Cas grabbed her arm and turned her blade toward her and looked her in the eye as he pushed it through her stomach. He lowers her to the ground. "I'm sorry." Cas looked down at his chest as blood trickled down the front of his shirt.

Bobby and the girls stood when Cas appeared and begin to draw a sigil in his blood on the cabinet. Lexie held up her hands. "Are we fighting or running?" she asked. Cas looked at them as his eyes begin to close. Lisa grabbed him just as he begin to fall to the floor. Bobby ran his hands through his hair. "Balls!" Jade helped to get Cas to the sofa as Lexie grabbed the first aid box. Jade looked up at Bobby. "This isn't good. How are we gonna get the boys back? We got two hours." Bobby begin to pace as Lisa and Lexie begin to stitch Cas's chest.

Sunrise:

Dean waited in the saloon for the sheriff. He had found some new cloths. Long leather trench, and a real cowboy hat. "Where is this posse?" Dean asked Elkins. "Looks like you are the only one, greenhorn." Dean shook his head. "Nah, sheriff will be here. He's tough as nails." Then they heard someone outside yelling. "Oh God! The sheriff is dead!" Dean and Elkins run outside. Dean stares down at a pile of ashes with the sheriff's badge on top. "Great, who's sheriff now?" Dean asked. Elkins grabbed the badge and pinned it on Dean's chest. "Congratulations, sheriff." Dean looked at the badge and smiled.

Dean knew there was three on the Phoenix's list. The judge, sheriff and the deputy. He tracked down the deputy trying to leave town. He was gonna have to use him as bait to draw out the Phoenix. He locked the deputy in the jail and waited.

Sam hid outside Samuel Colt's house and watched as he buried two demons he hade just killed. When Colt went back in the house, Sam walked in. As he walked in Colt threw holy water on him. Sam held up his hands. "Not a demon. A hunter." Colt looked at him.

Colt: "Your what?"Sam: "A hunter from the year 2012."

Colt looked at him for a few seconds. "Prove it."

Sam hands him his phone. Colt looks at it and sat it's on the shelf behind him. "Ok, when you've done this job as long as I have, a giant with a magic brick doesn't give you the vapors."

Sam: "I need your help killing a Phoenix."

Colt raised his eyebrows. "A Phoenix? They're real?"

Sam: "Apparently, you kill one in a few hours." Sam pulls out his journal and shows it to him.

Colt looked at the journal, a little shocked. "Don't believe everything you read."

Sam: "You're a hunter."

Colt: "I'm out. Retired."

Sam smirked. "There is no such thing. Look, in my time, you are a hero." Colt was quiet.

Sam: "Look, I need the ashes of the Phoenix to kill a monster I am hunting. So either you go with me, or I need the gun."

Colt raised his eyebrows. "What gun."

Sam's jaw tightened. "The one you just killed two demons with."

Colt: "I don't know what you are talking about."

Sam: "Really? Two sets of boot prints. And the place reeks of sulfur."

Colt nodded. "Not bad. You don't want it. It is a curse."

Sam: "Well, let me take it off your hands."

Colt: "Get a few more miles on ya, then come back and see me."

Sam placed his hands on the desk and leaned over looking him right in the eye. "I've been to hell and back, literally. I have more miles than you." Colt looked at him as he opened a drawer on his desk. He pulled out the colt and handed it to Sam.

Sunrise Jail.

Dean played with a iron nail. The deputy paced the cell. Dean nervously looked at the clock. "Never been late a day in your life, Sam, now your dragging ass." Dean whispered to his self.

Deputy: "What are you gonna do, let me rot in here until he comes and gets me."Dean raised his eyebrows. "Pretty much. Why is he gunning for you anyway?"

Deputy: "I guess you missed the part where we hung him?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, see a thing like him, he would have just skipped town. He came back, that mean's it's personal." They both looked at the door as the Phoenix walked in.

Finch (Phoenix): "Open the cell."

Dean: "Open it yourself. You burn people's faces off. You got the juice to tear this place up. Unless you can't" Dean said as he threw the iron nail to him. Finch hissed as he caught it in his had and dropped it.

Dean: "Iron shackles, iron bars, iron nails. Don't worry, most things I meet can't get it up for iron. Mostly a monster problem."

Finch: "You're a hunter?"

Dean opened his coat and showed his badge. "Hunter slash sheriff."

Finch: "You know what that son of a bitch did?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Do tell."

Finch: "I was married to a good woman, human. We lives outside of town, didn't bother nobody."

Dean smirked: "Freak with a gold heart."

Finch: "I walk in the bank, hear her scream, come out, he has her pinned to the wall in an alley. I try to stop him, he shoots me and her. Of course, I don't die. The next thing I know, I'm shackled."

Dean looked at the Deputy. "That true?" without a : "Are you willing to die for this filth?"

Dean looked back at Finch. "I could care less, he is a dick and a coward. But this ain't about me. I know what you are. I have to kill you."

Finch: "Really? Then you know you can't kill me."

Finch grabbed the deputy's gun from the wall and shoots him. Dean ducked and jumped out the window. "Damn, I should have seen that coming." Dean ducked around the side of the building and ran right into Sam. "Where is Colt?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. "He's not coming. But he sent this." Sam said as he handed Dean the Colt. Dean smiled and kissed the but of the gun. "Hello beautiful." Dean said. Sam raised his eyebrows. "How does Jade feel about your two mistress?" Dean raised his eyebrows. Saw smiled. "Your car and your guns?" Sam asked. Dean smiled. "She understands. That is why we are so good together." Dean patted Sam's chest. "Let's do this."

Cas woke up and stood. Bobby and the girls looked at him. "What is with the finger painting?" Bobby asked.

Cas: "I was betrayed. Raphael turned one of my angels against me."

Lisa: "How bad does it hurt?"

Cas looked up at her. "I will heal."

Jade: "Like real quick. We have a few minutes till it is time to bring the boys back."

Cas shook his head and was quiet for a few minutes. "I am too drained, but there is something I can do."

Lexie looked at him "Great, let's do it."

Cas: "I need one of your souls." They all looked at each other.

Bobby: "Ok, what, like a deal?"

Cas: "I need to touch it."

They all looked at Bobby as he raised his eyebrows. "Touch it?"

Cas nodded. "Yes, touch it. The human soul is pure energy. If I can draw off of it. I believe I can bring them back."

Bobby nodded and took off his belt, then sat in the dining room chair.

Cas: "Doing this is like putting your head in a nuclear reactor. I have to be very gentle."

Bobby looked at Cas. "Keep both hands on the wheel. Let's do this. Don't explode me." Bobby said as he put the belt in his mouth.

Sunrise:

Dean called Finch into the street. They stared each other down. Dean watched Finch, and when he saw his hand go for his gun. He pulled and fired. Hitting Finch in the chest. Finch dies and leaves a pile of ash. Dean brought the barrel of the gun to his lips and blew. "Yippee ki yay mother fucker." Dean whispered as he smiled. "Dean, the ashes." Sam yelled at the clock struck. They both ran toward the ashes. Dean fell to his knees. Both landing in the dining room at home. Dean looked around and turned the bottle upside down. "You got to send us back. Cas and Bobby sat at the table. Exhausted. Cas shook his head. Jade pointed to Cas. "Dean, look at him. He is fried." Cas looked at Dean. "I am never doing that again." Dean stood and looked at Bobby. "You ok?" Bobby nodded. "Yeah, maybe in a few decades." Dean looked at all of them. "I'm sorry. We screwed up." His eyes landed on Jade's shirt, then Lisa's and Lexie's. Seeing the blood. He lifted Jade's shirt to look for a wound. "Are you ok? What happened?" Jade shook her head. "Not ours. Cas's, he had a fight with one of his angels." Dean looked at Cas as he pulled down his shirt. "Raphael sent her." Before anyone could say anything else. The door bell rang. "Nobody rings the bell." Lexie said as Sam walked to the door and opened it. A delivery man had a box. "Are you Sam Winchester?" he asked. "Who wants to know?" Sam asked him. The guy faked a laugh as the others watched and listened. "This package is from a Samuel Colt, to be delivered today to Sam Winchester." Sam took the package and shut the door.

Sam sat the package on the counter and all of them watched him open it. He opened the letter. "Sam, I got this address off your magic brick. I thought the enclosed would come in handy. Samuel Colt." Sam smiled as he pulled out his phone. Then he pulled out a jar full of the Phoenix ash. They all smiled and let out a deep breath. "Ashes of the Phoenix. Do you know what this means?" Dean asked. Bobby smirked. "Yeah, I didn't get a soul onoscopy for nothing." Dean put his cowboy hat back on and grinned. "Yes, and we take the fight to the bitch." Everyone smiled except Jade. She rolled her eyes. "Great, now he will never take that shit off." Dean leaned his lips to her ears. "Sure I will. For one thing." he said as he looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, I need a shower." Sam said as he made his way to the bedroom. Lexie smiled and followed. Dean looked at Cas. "Are you ok?" Cas nodded. "I will be." Dean nodded. "This may be a good thing. If Raphael thinks your dead, it will make it easy for us to ambush him when it comes time." Cas nodded. "Lay low here until we kill Eve. Raphael will be next." Dean said as he headed for the bedroom. "I need a nap." Jade looked at him. "You better take those dusty cloths off before you get on that bed!" she yelled. He looked back at her and smiled.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 Engaged then Married.

Dean slept till noon and then pulled Jade's car to the barn and got ready to change the oil and spark plugs. Sam and Lexie took Bentley to the park. Jade was doing some paperwork for the bar. Lisa and Cas went to a movie and to get lunch. Bobby walked in the kitchen where Jade was at the computer. "Where is everybody?" he asked. "Doing their own thing I guess. What are you up to?" she asked. He shrugged. "I think I am gonna head home and check on things, be back here in a few days. Start the hunt for Eve." Jade nodded and went back to the computer as Bobby walked to the barn.

Lexie sat on the bench and watch Sam push Bentley on the swing. Times like these, watching Sam smile and play with their son, made everything else worth it. Sam sat Bentley in the sand box in front of the bench and sat next to Lexie. He laid his arm on the back of the bench behind her. "Can I ask you something?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, what's up?" He rested his arms on his thighs and locked his fingers between his knees as he watched Bentley. "Are you happy?" he asked. She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Sam: "With where we are? Our relationship?"

Lexie was a little confused. "Yeah, I guess. Are you?"

Sam looked at her. "I don't know." Lexie felt her heart drop. Sam put his hand on her thigh. "That's not what I meant. I mean, we are committed to each other. No interest in anyone else. We live together, basically. We have a baby."

Lexie raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, so?"

Sam smiled. "Really one thing left to do." he said as he pulled a box from his pocket. Lexie's mouth gaped open. He opened the box. A simple diamond engagement ring. "I was thinking, why not do it. Will you marry me?"

Lexie smiled as she felt the tears fill her eyes. "I would marry you right now. But I don't want you to feel.." Sam pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Their lips parted and he rubbed the back of his hand over her cheek. She smiled. "You would marry me right now, today?" he asked. She smiled. "Why wouldn't I?" He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Let's go." he said as he stood and pulled her to stand. She looked at him confused. "Where are we going?" she asked. He picked up Bentley. "To get married. I called the courthouse. We have time to get our license and go before the Justice of the Peace." he said. She stared at him her lips parted. "Unless you don't want to. If you want a real wedding, we can do that." he said. She blinked. She always dreamed of a real wedding. But she knew with their life, that was impossible. And that didn't matter. As long as she was marrying the right man, the rest were just details. She smiled and grabbed his hand. "No, I want to do this now. Who knows what will happen tomorrow." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a soft kiss. He pulled out his phone. "I need to call Bobby. We need a witness. I had him on stand by." Lexie smiled as they walked to the car. They sat outside the courthouse and waited on Bobby. Lexie grabbed Sam's hand. "You know they are gonna kill us." she said as she smiled. Sam raised his eyebrows. "Who?" he asked as he smiled. She smirked. "Dean, Jade, Lisa." Sam kissed her hand. "If you want to wait, I am good with that. As long as you don't back out." She smiled and shook her head. "I've been waiting." she said.

Jade walked out to the barn. Carrying her bottle water and a beer for Dean. He was bent over the hood as she sat the beer on the inside of the hood. He looked up at her. "Your not gonna have a beer with me?" he asked as he took a drink. She shook her head. If she was gonna try and get pregnant, she didn't want to take any chances. She thought he would feel the same way. He raised his eyebrow. "You turning down a beer, what is wrong with you." he asked as he bent back under the hood. "Stick around, I will show you how to do this. Save some money." She smirked and begin to point at things under the hood. "That is where the oil goes, that is the spark plus, plug wires. That is the alternator, starter, the battery, and below here is the oil pan and filter. Just because I don't do it myself doesn't mean I can't." she said as she stood. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Sure you don't want a beer?" he asked. She shook her head. She realized the baby thing must have been a spur of the moment thing. If he was serious, a beer would be the last thing he would offer her. "I am going to grab us some dinner, from the barbeque place. Bobby headed out. Lisa and Cas have already ate. And I don't know where Lexie and Sam are. I've been trying to call her. We have to help at the bar. If they come back, let her know." she said and turned and walked off. He looked at her a little confused. She was upset about something, but he didn't know what he could have said. He watched as she passed Cas. He turned and looked at her as she passed. "What did you say?" Cas asked Dean. Dean looked at him in his t-shirt and jeans. "I am never gonna get used to seeing you in regular cloths." Dean said as he bent back under the hood. Cas looked down at his cloths. "They are a lot more comfortable." Dean looked at him and grinned. "Tell me about it. I hate the suit." he said as he took another drink of his beer. "Why did you offer her a beer?" Cas asked. Dean raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? You heard me?" he asked. "Yes, but that is what she is upset about. Aren't you two trying for another baby?" he asked. Dean let his shoulders slump as he looked away. "Son of a bitch. I am such a dick. I wasn't thinking about that. How did you know?" he asked as he looked at Cas. Cas shrugged. "I could read her thoughts." Dean begin to put his tools up. "Yeah, we are. Or we are going to. Hadn't had much time to try." he said. Cas smiled. "You will." Dean smirked. "Don't get involved and do nothing. We decided if it meant to be, it will happen. No angel help." Cas nodded. "Got it. No helping." They both looked at the driveway when Sam and Lexie pulled up. "Hey, Jade wanted me to tell you, all of you are needed at the bar tonight." Lexie smiled at him. "Yeah, I got her message." Sam sat Bentley on the ground and he walked to Dean. Dean picked him up and looked at Sam and Lexie. "What is up with you two. You are smiling like you stole something." Lexie looked at Sam and then at Dean. She held up her left hand. Dean looked at her ring finger then at Sam. "You got engaged?" he asked as he smiled. Sam smiled. "Yeah, then we got married." Dean and Cas both looked at them shocked. "You got married? When?" Dean asked. "Today, just got back." Lexie said. Dean looked at both of them and smiled. "Jade and Lisa are gonna kill you two." he said as he hugged Lexie and shook Sam's hand. Cas doing the same. "Don't say anything. I want to tell them together." Lexie said. Dean looked at the driveway as Jade pulled back in, got out with the food. "Get ready for the ass chewing." Dean said. Lexie kissed Sam and walked in the house. Dean sat Bentley down and looked at Sam. "Where did that come from?" he asked. Sam raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Dean smirked and took a drink of his beer. Cas sat on a stool and listened. "Just out of the blue, get married. I mean, I knew it would happen sooner or later, but without saying anything." Sam grabbed a beer and sat at the work table next to Cas. "I got the ring a few weeks ago. And sitting at the park, it just felt right. And I told myself if she said yes, I wanted to do it right away. Before she realized she was making a mistake. She said yes, so I called Bobby and he met us at the courthouse." Dean looked at Sam and raised one eyebrow, looking a little disappointed. "You told Bobby? I knew you two would tie the knots one day. I just figured we would be each others best man, or whatever." Dean put his tool back on the box. Sam smiled. "You thinking about taking the leap or something?" Sam asked. Dean huffed. "No, what?" Sam shook his head and smiled. "I'm sorry. It just felt right. So, we did it." Dean looked at him and smiled. "It's fine. As long as you two are happy, I'm good." Dean held out his hand and Sam shook his hand and pulled him into a hug. Cas smiled.

Jade walked in and sat the bag of food on the counter. Lexie sat at the counter next to Lisa. Smiling from ear to ear. Jade didn't really look at her. "I tried to call you, we all need to help at the bar tonight. Did ya'll grab something to eat?" Jade asked as she sat at the counter. The boys walked in, Sam holding Bentley's hand. Dean grabbed his food and sat next to Jade. Jade looked at Lexie, smiling. Then her and Lisa both noticed that everyone was staring at them. "What?" Jade asked. Lexie looked at Sam and smiled. "Well, me and Sam have an announcement." she said as she held up her hand. Jade looked at the rings as Lisa grabbed her hand. "You got engaged." Lisa said. Jade smiled and looked at Sam. "Really?" Sam nodded. Jade grabbed her hand. "And married. We got engaged and married." Jade looked at Lexie and raised her eyebrows. "You mean you are getting married." Jade said as Lexie shook her head and smiled. "We got married. We went to the courthouse." Lexie said. Jade's mouth gaped open. Lisa felt the tension. Lisa smiled. "Congratulations. I think it's great." Jade looked at Dean and raised her eyebrows. Dean held up his hands. "Don't look at me. I just found out myself." Dean took another bite of his food. Lexie grabbed Jade's hand. "Look, I know your mad, but we didn't tell anybody. Well, Sam told Bobby, he was the witness. It just happened. We didn't plan it." Jade looked at Lexie. She could see the happiness in her eyes as she smiled. Jade looked at Sam. Same look in his eyes. Jade let out a deep breath and smiled. "Well, I guess it was gonna happen sooner or later." Lexie laughed and hugged Jade. Then Lexie turned and hugged Lisa. Jade walked to Sam and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. Jade couldn't complain. She couldn't have picked a better person for Lexie, even if she created him herself. Dean shrugged. "Hey, if they want to jump off a cliff, let them." he said as he gave his cocky grin. Jade slapped him in the back of the head. "Shut up, jerk." Dean rubbed the back of his head and went back to his food.

Jade and Dean sat at the counter, finishing their dinner as Lisa and Lexie went to get dressed. Sam and Cas took Bentley outside. Dean took a drink of his beer and looked over at Jade. She was doing something on her phone. He wiped his mouth and cleared his throat. "You working all night?" he asked. Without looking at him. "Yeah, why?" she asked. He shrugged and took another drink. "Just asking." Jade sat her phone on the counter and looked at him. "Ya'll coming?" she asked as she cleared the trash from the counter and grabbed a bottle of water and another beer from the fridge. She sat the beer on the counter in front of Dean. "Yeah, I am." he answered. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her lips to his. He smiled as she softly kissed him back. He gave her that sexy smile as she pulled away. "What?" she asked as she smiled back. He shook his head. "Nothing." he said as he opened the beer and brought the bottle to his lips. She shook her head and walked to the bedroom. She stood at the dresser getting cloths when she noticed a bag on the dresser. She opened it, realizing Dean had been shopping. Razors, deodorant, toothpaste and a new box of condoms. She smirked and put the stuff back in the back. No more wondering if a baby was really what he wanted. She just got the answer to that question. With out having to ask. She shook her head and headed for the shower. Disappointed and hurt.


	78. Chapter 78

Thanks to Jay9529 for the review. I love to see them. All are welcome!

Chapter 78 Drunk on you.

Jade, Lexie and Lisa walked in the bar and they all yelled. Shay and Dawn smiled from behind the bar. "Thank God, get your ass back here!" Shay yelled. They all smiled and made their way back to where they felt normal. The place was already packed. Shay and Dawn took turns hugging the girls. "I hope I didn't ruin your plans. I thought maybe we could handle it, but just in case. Karaoke night always draws a huge crowd and tonight the prize is $2500." Dawn said as they all started to mix and open beers. Jade looked at Lexie and smiled. "Me and Lisa didn't have any plans, but Lexie could have stayed at home and started her honeymoon." Shay and Dawn looked at Jade and then at Lexie who was smiling and holding up her hand. Shay and Dawn were laughing and hugging her when Dean, Sam and Cas walked in. Lexie smiled. "And there is my gorgeous husband now." she said as she grabbed a bottle of whiskey and five beers and put them on a tray. She headed to their usual table, where Brent and Josh were already sitting.

Jade looked at Dean as he automatically found her big blue eyes. He smiled. She faked a smile, which he knew was fake. Shay stood next to her. "You seem ok, with the news." she said. Jade shrugged and smiled. "I am. I was pissed for a second. But then I looked at how happy she was. And to be honest, I love Sam. I couldn't have picked a better one myself." Dawn and Lisa joined them. "So, which one of you are next? Jade?" Dawn said. Lisa shook her head. "Not me. I want to have this baby first. Then see where we are." Jade shook her head. "Not me. Dean isn't the type. I'm surprised we've made it to this step." she said as she glanced at Dean and took a drink of her beer. Lisa shrugged. "You never know. You two were so close when you were pregnant. And since your miracle healing, marriage and family isn't out of the question." Jade shook her head as her and the girls filled orders. "Me and Dean are where we are gonna be." Jade shrugged. "I know that. He is not the marring type." Lexie squeezed between them and grabbed a bottle and begin to mix drinks. "What about a baby? I thought you two decided to try again?" Lexie asked. The other girls looked at her and smiled. Jade shook her head as she poured herself a shot. "Not so much. I found a new box of condoms he bought. Guess he thought about it and changed his mind." Lexie wrapped her arm around Jade's shoulder and hugged her. "I'm sorry." Jade turned up her shot. Dean caught it out the corner of his eye and looked at her. Jade shook her head. "I'm ok. It really isn't the time for another baby. Let's get Lisa through this first." Jade said as she rubbed Lisa's belly and smiled.

Dean shook his head and turned back to the table. He bumped Sam's arm. "Tell them what you done today." Brent and Josh looked at Sam and raised their eyebrows. Sam smiled and held up his hand. "We got married." Brent and Josh looked at each other and them smiled at Sam. Josh shook his hand and Brent patted him on the shoulder. "You couldn't have picked a better one. Well, except Jade, but she is taken. So, you next?" Brent asked as he looked at Dean. Dean tightened his lips and shook his head. "No, no, no. Me and Jade are good just like we are." Dean said. But when he looked back at Josh and Brent they were looking behind him. He smiled and turned around, looking right at Jade. He stood and kissed her cheek. "Hey, baby." he said. She smiled and sat the beers on the table. She put one hand on her hip and the other on the back of Dean's chair. "What are you talking about?" she asked, but already knew. Josh smiled. "We were just asking Dean when he was gonna get the balls to make a honest woman out of ya." he said as he tilted his beer to Dean. Dean hung his head. Jade smiled. "I don't need Dean to do that for me. I thought you boys knew me. I don't need a man for anything." Brent raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that? I can think of one thing you need Dean for." Dean looked at Brent and shook his head. Jade smirked and put both of her hands on the table, leaning forward. Cas looked at her confused as he sipped his beer. Jade looked at Brent. "What? Sex?" Brent nodded. Jade smiled and looked at Dean. "I don't NEED Dean to have great sex. I can do that all by myself. I just prefer to have him there. So, I don't have to do all the work." She stood and walked back to the bar. Sam laughed, Dean shook his head and looked at Brent. "Thanks. Now I am in the dog house, again." They all laughed but Cas and Dean. Cas looked at Dean confused. "What did she mean?" Cas whispered. Dean shook his head. "Don't ask." Cas watched as Jade took another shot. He leaned back to Dean. "I didn't think she was drinking?" he asked. Dean looked at Jade and smirked. "Me neither." he said as he turned up his shot.

A couple had just finished a song, Jade held up her hand and the DJ brought her the mic. She climbed on the bar and grabbed another shot. "Ok, everybody. I have someone I want to introduce to ya'll." Lexie put her hands on her face as Jade pointed to Sam. "Stand up." Sam shook his head and stood. Jade smiled. "I would like for ya'll to meet my new brother in law. Today him and Lexie got married." Sam nodded and waved as the crowd yelled. Lexie looked at Sam and smiled. "Now, this was a surprise to all of us. They went to the park and came back married." Jade said. Lisa, Lexie and Dean held their breath, not knowing what was coming next. Jade looked at Sam. "I have to admit, for a split second, I was pissed. But then I saw the look on both of their faces when they said it. And I realized, this was meant to be." the crowd yelled as Lisa, Dean and Lexie let out a deep breath. "Sam, I am happy you two have finally decided to do this. I couldn't be happier, especially since now, I don't have to put on one of those stupid dresses. Congratulations. I love you both." the crowd clapped and everyone took a drink with Jade.

All the girls except Lexie climbed on the bar as Drunk on You, by Luke Bryan begin to play. Lexie walked to Sam and grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. The other girls sang and danced to the song. Dean and the other guys watched the girls. All the girls in low rise jeans, heeled boots and white t-shirts with the bar logo on the front. They all had a mic and swayed with the music and clapped their hands. The crowd waved their hands back and forth.

" Cottonwood fallin like snow in July.

Sunset, riverside, four wheel drives, in a tail light circle.

Roll down the windows, turn it on up.

Pour a little crown in a Dixie cup.

Get the party started.

Girl you make my speakers go boom boom.

Dancin on the tailgate in the full moon.

That kinda a thing makes a man go mmm hmmm.

You're looking so good in what's left of those blue jeans.

Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be.

The best buzz I'm ever gonna find.

Hey, I'm a little drunk on you and high on summertime."

As the music played the girls danced and walked up and down the bar. Cas watched, his attention never leaving Lisa. Dean smiled as he looked at Cas. "Relax, it's their job. She's not flirting, really." Cas looked at Dean. "It looks like it." Dean brought his bottle to his lips and smiled. "It's suppose to. If it didn't she wouldn't make any money. This is why people come here." Dean said as he turned up his beer. Cas cleared his throat and poured his self another shot. Lexie walked Sam back to the table and joined the girls on the bar.

"If you ain't a 10, you're a 9.9.

Tippin and sippin that homemade wine.

On your tied up t-shirt.

Every little kiss is drivin me wild, throwing little cherry bombs into my fire.

Good God all mighty."

The girls swayed and thrusted their hips as they sang the chorus and smiled.

"Boy, you make my speakers go boom boom.

Dancin on the tailgate in the full moon.

That kinda a thing makes a girl go mmm hmmm.

You're looking so good in what's left of those blue jeans."

Jade pointed at Dean and he raised his eyebrows and looked at his worn jeans. Then they all patted their asses.

"Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be, the best buzz I'm ever gonna find.

Hey, I'm a little drunk on you and high on summertime."

The girls line up on top of the bar and took turns with the last verse.

Shay and Lisa: "Let's slip on out, where it's a little bit darker."

Lisa and Lexie: "And when it get's a little bit hotter."

Lexie and Jade as they looked at the boys. "We'll take it on out in the water."

All: "Boy you making my speakers go boom boom." they all thrusted.

"Dancin on the tailgate in the full moon.

That kinda thing makes a girl go mmm hmmm.

You're looking so good in what's left of those blue jeans.

Drip on the money maker gotta be, the best buzz I'm ever gonna find.

Hey, I'm a little drunk on you and high on summertime."

They all raised their glass and took a shot, Lisa's filled with water. They jumped off the bar and played catch up. Dean made his way to the end of the bar and waited for Jade to get a minute. As she finished her last order she glanced at him. He nodded for her and headed to the office. Lexie smiled. "Looks like your in trouble." she said as the other girls laughed. Jade shrugged. "I have done anything, I don't think." she said smiling, feeling a little buzz. She made her way to the office and opened the door. Dean was sitting in the chair behind the desk. Arms resting on the arm of the chair, legs sprawled. She closed the door and leaned on the desk next to him. "What's up?" she asked. He looked up at her. "I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page." he said. She looked at him confused. "Maybe you should let me know what book we are reading, first." she said with a smile. Dean look at her and held out his hands. "With the baby thing. Cas said that was why you didn't drink a beer earlier. But now your taking shots. You could be pregnant already, right?" he said as he looked at her and raised his eyebrows. She smirked and crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling. "I thought we were on the same page. But then I saw you bought condoms when you went for supplies the other day. If we are trying to have a baby, we don't need condoms." she said. Dean let out a deep breath and shook his head. "Jade.." he begin, but she stopped him. She shrugged and headed for the door. "It's fine, Dean. I get it. Now is not the time for a baby." she said as she walked out the door. He groaned and tilted his head back. He picked the condoms up out of habit. That was all. He growled as he walked back to the table.

The night was winding down. The prize had been giving away and all that was left was the regulars. Lexie walked to the Dj and requested a song. And as she made her way to Sam, "Black Dress" by Chris Young came on. All the girls dropped their towel and made their way to their man. Jade looked at Dean as he watched the other girls, not sure what was going on. Then as the other lead the guys to the dance floor, Dean saw Jade smiling headed his way. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. She put her hands on the back of his neck and pushed his face closer to hers, nose to nose. She gave him a soft kiss and then laid her chin on his shoulder and pressed the side of her face to his. He slid his hands in the pocket of her jeans. He felt her breath across his neck and ear as she and the other girls sang along to the song. Dean listened to every word.

"Tuxedo waiters, black ties, white table cloth and red wine.

We've been planning this night, looking forward to it for some time.

Now honey, I know you love gettin dressed up.

And you know I love showing you off.

But watching your baby blue eyes, dancing in the candle light glow

All I can think about, is getting you home."

Sam and Lexie were smiling and kissing. Cas was just following Lisa's lead. Actually enjoying dancing.

"Walking through the front door, seeing your black dress hit the floor.

Oh honey there sure ain't nothing, like you loving me all night long.

And all I can think about is getting you home."

Dean looked up when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Sam holding his hand out. Dean knew what he wanted. He dug the keys to the truck from his pocket and handed them to Sam. Jade and Dean watched them walk out. Then back at each other, same position.

"I don't need this menu, no I don't

I already know just what I want.

Did I hear you right, did you tell me.

Go pay the waiter and let's leave.

Now honey, I know by that look in your eyes, and your hand drawing hearts on mine.

That our night out of the house, ain't gonna last too long.

When all you can think about, is getting me home."

Dean lowered his lips to her neck and laid soft kisses on her. She shivered. Even though she was a little disappointed, she loved him. The way he made her feel. Beautiful, sexy, like she was the only woman he could see in the whole place. The truth was, that is exactly how he felt about her. He couldn't wait to get her home, seeing all her cloths hit the floor. And her underneath him, wrapped around him, and all his. He patted her ass and lowered his lips to her ear. "Come on, baby. Let's go home." he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him and smiled as she made her way to the bar to grab her keys. Lisa and Cas were already in the parking lot getting in Lisa's car. Jade handed Dean the keys and he opened the passenger door and shut it after she got in. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. She was buzzed and taking off her boots. He smiled. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips, lightly kissing his initials on her wrist. "Baby, i picked the condoms up out of habit. I haven't changed my mind about the baby." he said as he looked at her. She looked at him, a little upset at herself. But when she saw his smile, she couldn't help but smile back. She leaned over and gave him a long soft kiss as they waited at the redlight. There lips parted when they heard Lisa blowing the horn behind them when the light turned green. They both laughed. Jade looked out the window, Dean still holding her hand. She smiled. It didn't matter if he never put another ring on her finger. She had the one that told her, his heart was hers. No matter what happened. That was all that mattered to her.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 Putting a face with a name.

Sam, Lexie, Jade and Dean all sit in the kitchen, Bentley in the high chair eating cereal. Dean was looking at the paper, Jade was on the laptop. Sam was on his I-pad and Lexie was finishing up breakfast. All enjoying a quiet morning after a satisfying night. Lisa came downstairs, a little worried. "Have any of you saw Cas?" she asked. Dean looked up at her. "No, I told him to stay here until we found Eve." he said as he stood and poured another cup of coffee. Lisa held out her arms. "That's what I thought. But I got up about an hour ago, and he was gone. He isn't answering his phone, either." she said as she poured her coffee and sat at the counter. They all turned when they heard the flutter of wings. Bentley surrounded his self with his bubble. Cas stood in the den with a woman. Short brown hair, obviously not brushed in a while, blue eyes, cloths torn and dirty. The girls looked at Bentley then back at the girl and Cas. "You can't just bring things in our house." Jade said as she looked at the girl. Thinking she had seen her before, but not really feeling threatened. Sam looked at her and instantly knew who she was. "Lenore." he whispered as she smiled at him. Jade snapped her fingers. "That's it. The vamp that Gordon trapped." Lexie looked at the girl, it was. "Do you remember us?" she asked. It was one of the first jobs they had ever worked with the boys. She nodded. "I remember you, your hunter friend tried to kill me." Sam looked at her and smirked. "If it makes you feel any better, he turned to a vampire and I killed him." Dean looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, razor wire." he used his thumb and ran across his throat, looked at her with a huge smile. "Wicked." Jade slapped his chest and the smile disappeared. "That's great. So, why am I here?" she asked. Sam pointed at Cas. "That is Cas, he is our friend. He brought you here because we need to talk to you about Eve." Amanda walked upstairs and froze when she saw Bentley. Lexie smiled at Amanda. "Could you take Bentley downstairs?" she asked. Amanda nodded at took Bentley, the bubble surrounding her as they walked downstairs. Lenore smiled. "I wouldn't hurt your baby." Jade shook her head. "We know that. He sorta protects his self. Could we take this outside on the patio?" Jade asked as she raised her eyebrows at Dean. He lead them all out on the patio.

Dean looked at Lenore. "Now about Eve?" Lenore looked at all them and shook her head. "I have nothing to say about Eve." Dean stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Are you sure about that?" he asked. All the girls stood behind them, arms folded just listening. Cas stood behind Lenore.

Lenore: "I'm trying to stay away from her, believe me."

Sam: "Where is your nest?"

Lenore: "Gone, they couldn't take it anymore. It's her voice in our heads. What it does to us. They started killing again."

Sam: "But not you."

Lenore: "Don't look so impressed. I was hiding in a basement. Not exactly Club Med. You don't know how hard it is not to give in. Everyone gives in."

Dean smirked. "I do know. Been there. So this psychic two way you got going, does that mean you know where mom is?"

Lenore widened her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me. You want me to tell you where she is? You do know she could be listening to us right now. I might as well be a video camera. What are you thinking?"

Jade shrugged. "So, we don't have the element of surprise. We're still going."

Lenore shook her head. "Your crazy. I can't help you."

Lexie looked at her. "You can. Now, you still care. You don't want the whole planet to die."

Lenore: "You actually believe you can stop her?"

Lisa smiled. "Somebody has to. Just tell us where she is."

Lenore: "Grants Pass, Oregon. And know she knows your coming." she said as all the girls shrugged.

Lisa: "Well, let's go see."

Lenore: "Hold on, I didn't tell you this out of the goodness of my heart. I need something."

Sam: "What?"

Lenore walked to Sam: "Kill me."

Dean held up his hand. "Look, we will lock you down til this whole thing is over. Witness protection."

Lenore looked at Dean: "It's not like that, I hear her voice all the time. I am dangerous."

Sam: "Your not like the rest of them."

Lenore looked Sam in the eye, toe to toe. "I'm exactly like them. I fed. The girl couldn't have been no more that 16. Sam, I'll do it again. I can't stop, not anymore. Please." she begged. Sam and Dean looked at each other. Jade lifted her hand and Lenore's head exploded. Sam and Dean raised their arm to shield their faces as blood splattered on the concrete of the patio as her body dropped to the ground. Dean looked at Jade shocked. "What the hell?" Jade held up her arms. "You heard her, she fed. You know, there is no turning back once you feed, Dean." Sam and Dean still looked at her a little shocked. Cas stepped over the body. "She is right. We need to move this along." Lexie and Lisa walked back in, Cas following. Dean and Sam looked at the mess. Jade smiled. "Yeah, that needs to be cleaned up." she said. Dean looked at her, lips tight, and jaw clenched. "Your mess, you clean it up." he said as he walked past her. Sam looked at Jade as she shrugged. "You gonna help me?" she asked. Sam shook his head and walked to the barn to grab a few things.

Dean called Bobby and let him know what they found out. "Ok, I am gonna work on loading the shot gun shells with the Phoenix ash. When Bobby gets here, we will be ready to go." Dean said. Lexie looked at him and nodded. "Ok, I am gonna look it up on the map. See what I can find out on the town. See if there has been a monster bash in town." Cas looked at Lisa. "I don't think you should go." he said. She looked at him then at Dean and Lexie. Dean nodded. "He is right. This bitch is ruthless. She knows we are coming. I think you would be safer here." Lisa looked at Lexie and Lexie smiled. "He is right. Trust me, this is what is best for you and the baby." Lisa let out at deep breath. She knew they were right, she just hated to be left behind. But, Jade and Lexie had to do the same things. "I guess I will play dispatcher." she said with a smile as she grabbed her laptop and helped Lexie with a little research.

Dean gather his stuff and headed to the work bench in the barn. Smiling as he walked past Jade and Sam, loading the body in the back of the truck, ready to carry it to the lake on the back side of the property. They returned about an hour later, seeing Dean in the barn still at the work bench. Sam walked into house. Jade crossing her arms and walking toward Dean. He looked up at her and shook his head. She sat on the stool next to him. "How's it going?" she asked smiling. He held up an empty shell. "Five shells, that is how it's going." Jade grabbed and empty shell, "Well, that is a lot more than we had a hour ago." she said as she stood and opened an old trunk and pulled out an old shot gun shell loader and sat it on the table. "Of course, you could have helped me, then I would have told you where to find this." she said smiling. He shook his head. "Too late now. That's all the ash." he said. "I'm surprised you never seen it, as much time as you spent out here." she said as she put it back. "I don't know about this, J." Dean said. Jade looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked. He rubbed his finger on ash that had spilled. "I had a little mishap." he said as he rubbed the ash on his arm and nothing. Jade shrugged. "Well, your not the mother of all evil, either. Lore says it works." Dean smirked. "Yeah, that's reliable." he said as he took a drink of his beer. "It must be like iron or silver, hurts them but not us." He nodded. "Maybe your right. We are about to find out." he said as he stood and kissed the top of her head. She stood and followed him in the house as Bobby pulls up.

Jade walked in to see Lexie in the den floor with two blue tubs. She knew exactly what they were. "What are you doing with these?" Jade asked as she sat in the floor and starting going through stuff. Lisa walked in and sat on the sofa. "What are you doing?" she asked. Lexie pulled out a stack of DVDs. "I thought you might want to know what your family was like. These are DVDs of us with our grand dad and your dad." she said as Lisa stood and sat with them on the floor. Dean squatted behind Jade and was looking over her shoulder at an old photo album. Lexie handed Lisa a album and opened it. "This is your dad." Lexie said as she pointed to a picture. Lisa smiled as she looked at the picture. "He is handsome." she said. Lexie smiled. "Yeah, and he knew it too." Lisa sat in silence flipping through the pictures. Sam sat on the sofa and opened a album. Jade was flipping through one when Dean stopped her and flipped the page back and pointed at a picture. A little girl, blonde curly hair, blue eyes, a blue sundress and barefooted. He pointed at the picture. "Who is that?" he asked. Jade looked at him and smiled. "That is me. I was about 2, I guess." Dean took the album and took a good look at the picture. He recognized the girl. It was the little girl from his dreams. His little girl, she did look just like her mother. Jade smiled. "You ok?" she asked. He handed her the album back. "Yeah, just looking at how cute you were." he said smiling. He rubbed his hand over his face and stood. "Let's get the supplies ready." he said as he looked at Sam. Sam stood and followed him to the Impala. Lexie stood. "Yeah, it is about time to head out." Jade stood. "This should be fun. I hate being zapped. I always feel like my gut is about 100 miles behind." Lisa looked up at them and smiled. "Thanks." she said. Jade and Lexie both leaned and kissed her head. "No need. What is ours is yours." Jade said as they joined the boys outside. Cas squatted next to Lisa. She looked up at him and smiled. "You will be safe here." Cas said. She kissed him and nodded. "I know. Be careful." He smiled and stood. She watched him walk out the patio door then went back to the pictures.

Jade and Lexie loaded their guns and put them in the back of their jeans as the boys threw the shotguns in the duffel bag. "I can't believe she went along with staying behind." Bobby said as he walked in. Lexie looked at him and smiled. "She will be a little busy. I figured it would keep her occupied." Bobby smiled. Dean zipped up the bag and turned to the others. Cas walked in and nodded. "Do we have everything we need?" he asked. They all nodded and held hands. They all closed their eyes as it felt like they were on a fall off of a skyscraper. When the feeling was gone, they opened their eyes. All standing in the middle of a nice normal town. Dean looked around and shrugged. "Well, I expected a little more Zombieland and a little less Pleasantville." Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Just because it looks quiet, don't mean it is. Especially since she knows we're coming." "Yeah, well if she's here, I'm glad we've got Smitey Mcsmiterton on our squad." he said as he pointed at Cas. Cas looked at him confused and Jade rolled her eyes. "Ok, where do we start?" Bobby looked around. "I need a computer." he said as he walked across the street to a diner. Dean clapped his hand and rubbed them together as he saw a sign reading. "Fresh apple pie daily." "That is what I'm talking about." he said as he followed the others across the street.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 Claim what is mine.

Just as they made it to the diner door, Jade spots someone familiar, or something. Dean held the door open and looked at her. "Care to join us?" he asked eyebrows raised. She looked at him and blinked a few times. "Go ahead. I saw something in that little shop I wanted to look at." she said as she walked down the sidewalk. Dean looked at her and shook his head. "We're not taking anything back." he yelled as he walked in the door. The others were sitting at a long table. Sam and Lexie across from each other, Cas and Bobby across from each other and Dean took the other end seat next to Bobby. They looked at Dean confused. "Where is Jade?" Bobby asked. Dean shrugged as he picked up a menu. "Something in a little shop a few doors down caught her eye. She said she won't be but a minute. But you know how women are when they are shopping." Dean said as the waitress sat a cup of coffee in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled. "Two specials and some of that homemade apple pie." he said as he gave her his crooked grin. She was a very attractive woman, maybe 40. Cougar type. She smiled and winked as she walked off. Lexie looked out the window, she knew Jade would never window shop on a job.

Jade made her way slowly around a corner of a building and quietly moved down the alley. Where she saw the woman disappear to. As she turned to look behind her, she was slung against the brick wall with a thud. The breath forced from her body, she opened her eyes, wide as she finally saw who was in front of her. Tall thin, blue eyed woman with long blonde hair. The woman smiled at her. "Hello, Jade. Surprised to see me?" the woman asked as she smiled. "Lilth, how are you.." Jade tried to asked. The woman smiled. "How am I here? Well, it wasn't easy. You have to be really good to get past Eve. But I was my father's first, so when the dragons busted her out, I waited. And when they weren't expecting it, I squeezed out. I almost didn't make it. But here I am. I am just that damn good." she said with a smile. Jade still penned to the wall, struggling to take each breath. "What are you doing here?" Lilth smiled and slowly released Jade. "I am going to let you go, but don't try any of that super power on me. It doesn't work." she said as Jade felt the ground under her feet. Lilth stepped back at step. "I am here to claim what is mine. Hell. I was next in line, but Crowley stepped in before I could get loose." Lilth said as she crossed her arms. Jade shook her head. "Crowley is dead." Lilth smiled. "Yes, thanks to you guys. But now I need to take the reins. And to do that, I need what Crowley was after." Jade smirked. "Now, you want the souls in Purgatory. This is just great." Lilth laughed. "Now, I know you are here to kill Eve. And if I know Sam and Dean, and I do. They wouldn't have come unless they had the one thing that could kill her. So, I need you to make sure to find out how to open Purgatory before they kill her." Jade tightened her lips and shook her head. "Dean is never gonna do that. We are doing this to make sure Raphael or no one else can open Purgatory." Lilth smiled and stepped closer to Jade. "That I know, he always does the right thing. Well, except when he was in hell. But, that is why I drew you out. You can sweet talk him in to thinking that knowing how to open it will keep anyone else from getting to it. And do it without telling him about me. If Dean Winchester is on my ass, I start killing." Jade shook her head. "No, I don't work for demons." Lilth's jaw twitched. "In case I forgot to tell you, I'm not asking. You will do this, or I will kill everyone of your tight little family as you watch." Lilth said as she stood toe to toe with Jade. Jade trembled with anger and fear. She held up her hand and tried to use her power but nothing. Jade looked surprised. Lilth laughed. "I told you, doesn't work." Lilth stepped back a step. "And I am also working on a little trick for that precious little nephew of yours. I have almost cracked that bubble thing. And if you don't do this, he will be the first I eat." she said as she licked her lips. "I love the young blood. It is a lot sweeter, untainted." she laughed as she disappeared. Jade let her body relax and ran her hands through her hair as she took several deep breaths.

The waitress sat the plate in front of Dean and he nodded for her to set the other plate across from him for Jade. The waitress smiled as she set the ticket face down in front of him. Dean picked it up and smiled. Her number written under her name. Satisfied he still had it, it sat the ticket down and begin to eat. "Got anything?" Dean asked Bobby. "I just got in the police database. I ask for a computer." Bobby said as he held up Sam's I-pad, they all looked up at Jade as she sat down. Dean looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "What is wrong with you?" he said as he looked at her pale face. She faked a smile and shook her head. "I'm fine." Sam looked at Bobby. "That is a computer." Bobby raised one eyebrow. "No, a computer has buttons." Dean smirked. "Finally, someone agrees with me." he said as he looked at Jade. She ran her hand over her face and through her hair. He pointed to her plate. "You need to eat." She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned over the table. "Are you sure your ok?" he whispered. She smiled and nodded as she picked up her fork. "Yeah, just a little light headed from the travel." she said as she smiled. Wanting desperately to tell him that Lilth was back. But she looked around the table at the rest of them. Lilth played it just right. As bad as Jade hated to admit it, she would do what ever it took to save any one of them. If she told Dean about Lilth, he wouldn't stop until she was dead. Then they would all be dead. As she looked at Sam and Lexie at the other end of the table, her mind was made up. She was officially playing for the other team.

Sam looked at Bobby. "Anything?"

Bobby: "Nickel and dime stuff."

Dean: "Well, if she is here, something is cooking."

Cas: "I will search the town, give me a moment." Cas closed his eyes, trying to disappear.

Not hearing the flutter, they all looked at Cas. "You do know we can still see you?" Dean asked.

Cas. "Yes, I am still here."

Dean: "Well, you don't have to wait on us."

Cas tried again, clearing his throat and straining.

Dean: "Now it just looks like you are trying to take a shit."

Cas looked around. "Something is wrong."

Dean raised one eyebrow: "What, are you stuck?"

Cas: "I'm blocked, powerless."

Dean: "Your joking right?"

Cas: "Something in this town, I assume it is Eve."

Dean raised both eyebrows. "So what? Mom making you limp?"

Cas tightened his lips, "Figuratively, yes."

Sam: "How is she doing it?"

Cas shook his head. "I don't know, but she is."

Dean threw his hands in the air and leaned back in the chair. "Great, just perfect. Because without your power, your just a baby in a trench coat."

Cas looked up at him a little upset. He had only put the trench coat back on because of the cold.

Sam looked at Dean. "I think you hurt his feelings." Dean shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

Bobby: "I think I got something here. I had to go federal to get it. Call went out to the CDC last night."

Sam: "About what?"

Bobby: "A Dr. Silver called in an illness he couldn't identify. Patient's a 25 year old, African American, name, Ed Bright." he said as he showed them the picture of his licenses.

Dean: "Well, that's not much to go on."

Bobby: "Well, it's the only lead, so."Dean stood and grabbed his coat from the back of the chair. "Beggers can't be choosers, right? I get it."

They all followed Dean outside. "Ok, me, Jade and Cas will check out the doctor's office. You three check out his house." Dean said as they all nodded. Lexie grabbed Jade's arm. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked. Jade took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah, I'm good." Lexie knew that look, something was wrong. But she smiled and caught up with Sam and Bobby. Jade walked behind Cas and Dean as they walked down the side walk and to the doctors office. Dean jogged to the door as he saw a nurse closing and locking the door. "Excuse me, hi. Is Dr. Silver in? My friend is very sick." Dean said as he pointed to Cas. Cas cleared his throat and looked at the lady. "I have a burning painful sensation." Dean looked back at Cas with one eyebrow raised. The woman looked back at Dean. "Oh, well, I'm sorry. He is out today." Dean smiled. "Do you happen to know where he is?" The woman shook her head. "No, haven't heard from him today. You might want to get some ointment." she said as she walked away. "What kind of doctor calls the CDC and then goes AWAL the very next day?" Dean asked as he looked at Jade. Jade shrugged. "Let's have a look." she said. Dean led the way to the back of the building. Cas and Jade look around as Dean begin to pick the lock. Cas let out a deep breath. "Is this gonna take a long time?" Dean stopped and looked up at Cas, irritated. Then he spots something on the pavement next to a gated garbage area. He squatted and touched the spot. He held up his finger for Jade to see that it was blood. He stood and opened the gate. Jade cover her mouth when she saw a body wrapped in plastic. Dean stepped in and tore open the plastic. He stood when he saw the body was Ed Bright. "Is that patient, Ed Bright?" Cas asked. Jade stepped back. "New question. What doctor calls the CDC and then stashes a gooey body in the shed?" she asked. Dean looked around. "I don't know. But we are gonna need some kerosene."

Sam, Bobby and Lexie walked out of the doctor's house to see the local sheriff getting out of his car. Lexie and Sam panic. "Morning Sheriff." Bobby said as he pulled out his FBI badge. "What are you doing here?" Bobby asked him. "Come to check on the doc. He didn't show up for work today. Thought it might be sick." Bobby shook his head. "No sick. Missing." Sam and Lexie looked at Bobby, shocked. "Say's who?" the sheriff asked. "Say's me. No one home, nothing missing. Car in the garage. How about you put out a APB for him and the family. We will meet you at the station to swap notes." Bobby said. Lexie and Sam held their breath and waited. The sheriff nodded. "Yeah, I'm on it." he said as he got back in the car. Bobby walked down the sidewalk, Lexie and Sam following. "Talk about talking out your ass." Lexie said. "Yeah, just hurry." Bobby said as they made their way around the corner and out of sight. Sam walked up to and older 4 door car and they all got in as he hot wired it. Bobby called Dean and told him to meet them at Ed Bright's house when Dean told him they had found Bright's body at the doctor's office.

Dean hot wired a older Chevrolet and pulled around the corner to pick up Jade and Cas. Dean noticed that Jade was looking around nervously. She opened the door and sat in the front seat as Cas got in the back. Dean looked at her as he pulled off. "What is with you? You are really jumpy." he asked. She looked at him and shook her head. "Nothing. Just watching, she could be anywhere." she said as she looked out the window. Dean stared at her for a few seconds, knowing it was more than that. But not really having the time to get into it.

They all meet up outside the house.

Dean: "So, we've got a missing doctor and an oozey patient."

Sam raised his eyebrows: "Yeah, the plot thickens."

Jade and Lexie changed their clips to the one that was loaded with silver bullets. Jade raised her eyebrows. "You have no idea." she said under her breath.

Dean looked at her. "What?" he asked. She shook her head.

Dean: "Let's see what his roommates have to say."

Cas: "Uh, Does Ed Bright have a brother?"

Bobby: "No, why?"

Cas pointed at the window. A man looking just like the one dead at the doctor's office, stood at the window coughing. "So, it's safe to say, that's not his twin."

They all looked at the window then back at Dean.

Sam: "So, shifter?" Dean shrugged. "OK, me and Dean are going in. Lexie, you and Jade take the back. Bobby and Cas watch the front. If something comes out, shoot it."

Dean handed Sam a shotgun. Cas looked at him concerned. "I'm fairly unpracticed with firearms." Cas said.

Dean raised one eyebrow. "You know who whines? Babies." he said as him and Sam walked up to the porch.

Dean kicks the door open. Him and Sam walk in, guns drawn and ready. They froze when they saw dozens of Ed's dead all over the living room. All look like they died different. Some had the skin falling off, some had large blisters all over them and some look like they bleed to death. Dean and Sam both covered their face and backed back out of the house. Just standing on the porch in shock. "What the hell was that?" Dean asked. Sam swallowed hard. "I was about to ask you the same thing."


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81 Found her.

Dean and Sam call for the others to join them on the porch. "Ok, I don't know what they are. But they are multiplying. So don't touch nothing." Dean said and he waved for the others to follow him. "Are they all dead?" Jade asked as she looked around the room. Before anyone could answer. Sam yelled from another room. "Hey, we've got a live one." As the others enter the room, Ed coughs and holds up his hands. All six had their guns aimed on him. "Talk to us. What is it?" Sam asked. He didn't answer.

Dean: "Ed, what's going on?"

Ed: "What? I'm not Ed." the man said as he moaned and groaned. Sam grabbed the man's wallet. His Id read Marshall Todd.

Marshall groaned. "What is wrong with me?"

Sam lowered his gun. "It's ok. Your gonna be fine. We're gonna help you." Sam helped the man to the chair. The girls pulled the neck of their hoodies over their mouths.

Marshall: "Let me ask you something. Do I - do all of us- look like Ed?"

Dean faked a laugh. "What? No, no, no, no, of course not. That would be crazy. You uh, have a fever. You're hallucinating."

Sam shook the man. "Marshall, Hey, what happened to you?"

Marshall: "Am I gonna die?"

Sam: "No, your not gonna die. You need to talk to us. It's important."

Marshall coughed and the girls took a step back. "Ed got sick. I took him to the doctor. Then, I think, we all got sick."

Dean smirked. "You think?"

Sam: "What about before that? Did you go anywhere? Hey I need you to focus." Sam tapped his knee with his gun when the man tried to close his eyes.

Marshall: "The bar. We went to the bar."

Sam: "What bar?"

Marshall: "8th Street."

Sam: "Did anything happen, did you meet anybody? Stay with me an ambulance is on the way." Sam said as the man begin to cough and groan again.

Marshall: "A girl."

Dean threw up his hands. "It's always a girl." Jade slapped him in the back of the head and Lexie rolled her eyes.

Marshall: "A girl in white, barefooted." he said before he closed his eyes.

Dean bent down. "What did the girl in white do? Marshall, hey. Ed?" Dean stood as the man dies and slumped in the chair.

Dean threw his arms up and walked out the door. The girls hot on his heels. They uncovered their mouths and took several deep breaths. "I feel like I need to go get a shot or something." Lexie said as she looked around the neighborhood.

Dean looked at Bobby. "I don't get it. A bunch of regular Joes wake up as shifters. What the hell, Bobby?"

Bobby: "Shifter's run in families. This looks like an infection. Nobody touched nothing, right?" he asked as they all shook their heads. The girls walked to the car and pulled the rubbing alcohol from Dean's bag. Pouring it all over their arms. The others leaned against the stolen car.

Dean: "Well, I'm bathing in Purell tonight."

Bobby: "He said they met a girl."

Dean: "It's got to be Eve. The last time we saw her, she was wearing a white dress and barefooted."

Cas: "But, why would she do this?"

Bobby shrugged. "Mommy monster- make more?"

Dean: "No, Cas is right. If your making a shifter army, why make one that is sick, gooey and dying?"

Jade: "Add to the huge pile of shit that don't make sense." Dean looked at her and raised one eyebrow. "Who pissed in your corn flakes?" he asked. She looked at him and smirked. She wanted to yell "Lilth, that is who has managed to fuck up my life this time." But she shook her head and dried off her arms.

Lexie: "So, we should hit the bar?" she asked as she walked back to their car.

They all walk in the bar. Dead bodies, everywhere. Guns in hand, they all split up. "The sheriff is a dumb ass, but you would think he would notice this many dead bodies lying around." Dean squatted next to one and pulled his bandana put of his back pocket. He lifted the lips of the guy and revealed fangs. "We got a vamp over here." Then he lifted the arm and a spike shot out of his wrist. "Scratch that, we got a wrath. What the hell as fangs and spikes?"

Bobby: "Never seen nothing like it."

The girls held there sleeves over their mouths. "Looks like she is making hybrids." Jade said.

Bobby nodded. "Looks like it."

Dean: "Yeah, but why? What does she want with these… what do we call these?"

Lexie patted him on the shoulder. "Congrads, you discovered it. You name it."

Dean: "Jefferson Starships." they all looked back at him confused. "Because they're horrible and hard to kill."

Sam shook his head. "Well, looks like the whole bar has turned into these.."

Dean smiled. "Jefferson Starships."

Sam: "But why are all the Starships dead?"

Jade looked at the bodies. "Looks like they all burned up."

Dean looked at her. "Burned up?"

Bobby: "Yeah, like high fever, or the flu."

Dean and Jade stand behind the bar. "What the hell is going on here? Does every monster have the motaba virus?"

The door flew open and the sheriff and two other cops come in. Dean jerked Jade to the floor behind the bar. "Hands where I can see them." the sheriff said. They hold up their hands. "This is not what it looks like." Cas said. "We are Feds." Bobby said. "Well, even Feds aren't allowed to do this. Turn around." the sheriff said. They all put their hands behind their heads and turn around. After they are all gone, Dean and Jade stood from behind the bar. "Was that not weird?" Dean asked. Jade looked at Dean, "You think? Not worried about the monsters all over the floor." Dean grabbed her arm and guided her out.

"Do we get a phone call? This isn't my first rodeo, I know I get a phone call!" Lexie yelled as they threw her in a cell. She turned to see two boys. Sam looked at the security camera as he was walked past the monitor. The sheriffs eyes were glowing. Sam head butted the sheriff. Bobby and Cas look at him crazy. "Jefferson Starship!" Sam yelled. Sam kick one as Cas is throw into the wall by one, then Dean cuts his head off. Jade blew the head off one that was attacking Bobby as Cas grabbed his blade and sliced through the neck of one that came through the door. Dean pulled the sheriff off Sam and puts his foot on his chest and is about to slice through his throat. Sam grabbed his arm. "Dean, wait. We need him." Dean punched him in the nose, knocking him out.

The sheriff woke up in the interrogation room, tied to a chair. Bobby and Cas sat on the table in front of him.

Bobby smiled. "I have to say, you are the healthiest specimen I have seen all day."

Sheriff: "I take my vitamins."

Bobby: "You wanna tell us what's going on here. You boys Eve's cleaning crew? You come around to clean up the bodies. Make sure no one finds out. Is that what happened to the doctor?"

Sheriff laughed. "You are so wasting your time, you stupid head of cattle."

Dean, Sam and Jade searched for Lexie. They headed toward the cells when they saw a blood trail. Sam felt his heart stop. He let out a deep breath when he saw her sitting in a cell with two boys. "I know you. Your Dr. Silver's boys." Sam said as he unlocked the cell. The boys nodded. Lexie looked at the boys. "It is ok. These are my friends. They are gonna help you."

Sam: "What are your names?"

Joe: "I'm Joe. This is Ryan."

Dean looked at the younger one. "How are you doing, there, Ryan?"

Joe: "He hasn't spoke since they put us in here."

Lexie smiled. "It's ok, those cops are never coming back."

Dean: "We are gonna get these handcuffs off. But first we have to make sure you, are you."

Joe: "How are you gonna do that?"

Dean turned a chair back words and sat in front of them. "There are a few dozen test." Dean opened his duffel bag. "Let's get started."

Bobby cut the sheriff's face with a silver knife, he didn't budge.

Sheriff: "Do you really think that is gonna make me talk?"

Bobby: "Something will." Bobby walked out when he saw Dean with two boys.

Dean: "Got two hungry boys here." Dean said as he lead them to a desk and gave them candy he shook out of the vending machine.

Sam: "So, you never heard them talk about a mother, Eve?"

Joe shook his head. "No, they just said our parent were dead and we were next. We were food."

Dean sat on the desk next to them. Jade and Cas stood and listened. Both feeling something was off. "Do you have any other family?" Dean asked.

Joe: "An uncle, in Merritt."

Jade cleared her throat. "Dean, can I talk to you?" Dean stood and followed her to the door.

Jade: "We need to find Eve. We don't have time for this." she said. She really wanted to get this over with and get home. Figure out how the hell she was gonna get out of this with Lilth. Dean ran his hand over his mouth and put his hand on the wall behind her. He leaned closer to her. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. She looked away from him. He smirked. "You know what? Never mind, I am tired of asking you that. Stay here, help Bobby find out where she is. Me and Sam will be back." He tried to turn but she grabbed his jacket. He tightened his lips and looked at her.

Jade: "Dean, we have more important issues. There are millions of lives at stake here. They are just two."

Dean winkled his forehead as anger filled him. "Do you hear yourself? I am sick of the greater good. I think what I'd like to do is save two kids right now. I thought you would be the first person to stand behind me on this. Guess I thought wrong." He pulled away from her and walked toward the boys. "C'mon, let's go." The boys stand, Sam kisses Lexie. Dean glared at Jade as he walked past her. Lexie stood next to her and watched them drive away. "What is wrong with you?" Lexie asked. Jade looked at her and shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just ready to get this over with." she said as she walked off.

Sheriff: "You know she can see you right now, and your pissing her off."

Jade: "Well, she can get in line. Maybe she will get to me before I kill over."

Lexie leaned closer to him. "Tell the bitch to come and get me."

Cas walked in. "Give me 5 minutes."

Lexie walked to Cas. "Your battery is dead."

Cas looked at her. "I just need 5 minutes."

The girls looked at each other and walked out to join Bobby.

Bobby: "You left Cas?"

Lexie shrugged as they heard the sheriff scream. "It's working."

Jade was pacing when Cas came out wiping the blood from his hands. "Eve's at 25 Buckley street."

They all waited for Sam and Dean to make it back. They walked in about a hour later. "Rigorous interrogation, huh?" Dean asked. Jade cleared her throat. "I was thinking. Before we kill her, maybe we should find out what she knows about opening Purgatory." They all look at her confused. Dean raised one eyebrow. "Why?" She shrugged. "Shouldn't we know what to expect if Raphael tries to open it?" she asked. They all look at her then at Dean. Dean shook his head. "No, we kill the bitch. If she is dead, no one can open the fucking door. Problem solved." he said as he dug in his duffel. Jade felt her whole body tremble. How in the hell was she gonna get out of this with Lilth. If she told any of them, they would tell Dean. Lilth would start killing them all. She was brought out of her thoughts as Dean handed her a shell loaded with Phoenix ash. "Load 'em up. Make 'em count." he said as he looked at her. She hated herself she wanted to load the shot gun and put it to her head. Here she was again. A demon had her by the balls, so to speak. And she couldn't tell the one person she knew could help her out of it. Dean could see in her eyes she wanted to say something. He waited a few seconds, nothing. He smirked and turned for the door. As she watched him, a voice inside her head screamed. "Tell him!" But she took a deep breath and followed.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82 Another chance.

They all stand outside 25 Buckley Street, the diner they ate at when they first got to town.

Dean: "You've got to be kidding me. She's been in there the whole time?"

Sam: "Why did she even let us in, or out?"

Dean: "Well, there's one way to find out." he said as he threw his duffel over his shoulder.

Bobby grabbed his arm. "What? Just stroll in. We don't know who is human and who is her."

Dean: "There's one way to draw her out. Me and Sam will go in."

Jade looked at him. "Dean"

Dean: "Look, if we don't get a shot off, one of ya'll better."

Lexie: "That's your plan?"

Dean: "Pretty much." he said as him and Sam walk in the diner.

Bobby: "Well, at least it ain't complicated."

Dean sat the bag on the floor at his feet as they sat at the counter. "Now what?" Dean asked as Sam took out his phone and put it on video and scanned the diner. Everyone was a Starship. "Shit, shit, shit." Sam whispered.

Dean: "Starships?"

Sam: "Yep."

Dean: "Is there anyone in here that is not a flesh eating monster?"

Sam: "Yep, me and you." he said as they both look around nervously.

Dean: "Well, let's get the hell out of here."

Sam: "Shall we?"

Eve: "Two specials?" she asked as she sets two plated in front of : "Thanks, but that isn't for us. We were just leaving."

Eve: "Now, that would be rude, Sam."

Sam: "Let me guess, Eve?"

Eve smiled. "Pleasure."

Dean smiled. "Why don't we step outside. Chat?"

Eve held out her hands. "Why? This is private." she said as the Starships close the blinds and one picks up Dean's bag and sits it on the counter in front of Eve. Dean hung his head and Sam tightened his lips and rolled his neck. Eve grabbed one of the shot guns and smelled it. At least they had back up outside.

Eve: "Phoenix ash, I'm impressed. Bet you had to go a long way to get that."

Dean smirked. "You have no idea." Sam huffed as Eve handed the bag to one of the Starships.

Eve: "Destroy these." she looked back at the boys. "Relax, I'm not here to fight."

Dean raised one eyebrow. "No? Just to rally every freak on the planet. Khan worms, half assed spider men and dragons? Really sister, Dragons?"

Eve shrugged. "So, I dusted off some of the old classics. I needed help."

Sam scoffed. "With what? Killing off the planet?"

Eve: "You misunderstand me. I never wanted that. Not at first. I liked out arrangement."

Sam: "What arrangement?"

Eve: "The natural order. My children turned a few of you. You hunted and killed a few of mine. I was happy."

Dean: "Ok, so what changed?"

Eve: "My children, no thanks to you, started to get kidnapped and tortured. Even my first born. I was pushed into this. After all a mother protects her children."

Dean: "Really? Your gonna use the mother of the year defense? You?"

Eve: "It's true. Maybe you will believe me if I look like this." she said as she turned herself to look like their mother. Mary.

Dean felt his jaw tighten as he looked away from her. "You bitch!"Eve: "She died to protect to you. You understand a mother's love. I am no different."

Dean glared at her. "You know what? This conversation is over. If your gonna kill us, do it."

Eve smiled. "I don't want to kill you. I want the bitch that is killing my babies."

Dean: "Too late. Crowley is already dead."

Eve: "Not Crowley. Lilth."

Dean felt a lump in his throat. Sam swallowed. "She is dead." Sam said.

Eve: "No she's not. She got out when I did. I see her through my babies eyes as she kills them. Why is she killing them."

Dean took a deep breath. "Purgatory. She wants to take over where Crowley left off. How are you sure she is alive?"

Eve smiled. "I saw her talking to that woman of yours." She said as every muscle in Dean's body tightened. "Oh, you didn't know?" she asked as Sam and Dean looked at each other. "She wants the souls. That untapped vast of pure energy. If she can get them, she rules. But see if she keeps killing my children, I'll have to turn you all."

Dean smirked. "Take a look around, there are a few billion of us. That may take a while."

Eve smiled. "What do you think I have been doing? I'm, building the perfect beast."

Sam: "Wait a minute. All those things we've been finding?"

Eve: "Call it beta testing."

Dean: "I think your formula is a little off. They are imploding all over town."

Eve: "Oh, there were a few mishaps. But eventually I got it right. Nice, quiet, inconspicuous, can spread through a whole town in less than a day. And the best part, you've been with it the whole time."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "What?" Dean asked.

Eve laughed. "Yes, you were the final test. It had to be able to slip past hunters undetected. Little Ryan."

Dean and Sam sat silent. Jade was right. Eve patted them on the back. "Little Ryan was bound to work on you. Little wayward orphan. Nothing you can do about it now. Let's talk."

Sam: "Nothing to say."

Eve: "That's where your wrong. Lilth, bring her to me and you live."

Dean: "Pass"

Sam: "Dean."Dean: "Sam, no. The answer is no."

Eve: "You say that like you have an option."

Dean: "Maybe I do, maybe I don't"

Eve smiled as the Starships brought the others in, without their guns. Dean and Sam looked at them and let out a deep breath. "Plan B is out." she said. Then she looked at Cas. "Want to know why your limp? I'm older than you Cas, I know what makes angels tick. So as long as I am around consider yourself, unplugged." she turned back to Sam and Dean. "Work for me. It's a good deal. Bonus, I won't kill your friends."

Dean: "I have worked for that evil dick, Crowley. But I am done, I am not working for an evil bitch. No more demons and no more monsters. So if your gonna kill me, kill me."

Jade felt her gut twist. She could see the fear in his eyes, but he meant what he was saying.

Eve pressed against his back with her lips at his ear. "Or I could just turn you. And you do what I want anyway."

Dean: "Beat me with a wire hanger, the answer is still no." Sam tried to get up but is grabbed by one of the Starships.

Eve: "Don't test me." she whispered in his ear.

Dean smirked. "Bite me."

Jade struggled to get away from the one that had her as Eve took a bite out of Dean's neck. "Dean!" Jade yelled. Eve staggered and coughed as she held her throat. Dean looked at Jade and smiled, then at Eve as he held his neck. He pulled an empty shell from his pocket. "Phoenix ash. One shell, one shot of whiskey down the hatch. Little musty on the afterburn." he smiled as she dropped to her knees on the floor, her face beginning to burn. "Call you later, Mom." he said as she fell to the floor. Black goo oozing from her. The Starships try to attack. Cas hold up his hand. "Close your eyes!" he yelled. They all cover their face with their arms. Cas causes a blast of white light through the diner and kill the Starships. They all uncover their face as they hear a car alarm in the parking lot.

Bobby: "We have to take you on more monster hunts." he said to Cas.

Jade ran to Dean as he held his bandana to his neck. "Dean is bleeding here." she said.

Dean: "Yeah, I think she turned me to a Jefferson Starship. Could you clear that up?" Cas touched his shoulder and the wound disappeared. Dean looked at Jade. "I'm good. Me and Sam have to go."

Jade looked at him confused. "What? Where?"

Dean: "The kid. The little one, he is one of them."

Lexie threw up her hands. "Unbelievable."

Dean: "Yeah, I know." he said as he looked at Jade with that familiar, I told you so, look. Cas teleported them all to the uncle's house. As they walk in they see the uncle dead on the floor. "We kill the evil bitch and she still wins. They could have turned the whole town by now." Jade took a breath and started to say something. Dean pointed at her. "Don't say it." Bobby opened the door to the basement and the two boy's bodies fell at his feet. "I found them." Bobby yelled. They all walk to the door. Dean put his hands on his hips. "Well, who in the hell ganked them?"

Sam squatted and rubbed his finger across the floor. He held it up, showing them the sulfur.

Lexie: "Demons."

Sam stood and looked at Dean. "What do you think?"

Dean: "I think a demon doesn't care about a monster unless they are told too."

Sam: "You think she was telling the truth?" he asked as Jade and Cas joined them.

Jade: "Truth about what?"

Dean: "She said Lilth had taken Crowley place. Looking for Purgatory." Jade felt her heart drop to her feet, her breath leave her body. Cas looked at Dean confused. "Lilth, she is alive?"

Dean: "Yep, according to her, Lilth is waterboarding her kids, somewhere."

Cas looked at Dean. "I know nothing about this, I swear."

Dean smiled at Cas, then looked at Jade. She felt her body start to tremble. "She said she saw you talking to her." Dean said as he glared at Jade. The others looked at her confused. Jade didn't know what to say. If she told him, Lilth would know and start killing them. If she didn't, when Dean found out, and he would, he would kill her. Jade crossed her arms and smiled. "What? And you believed her?" she asked. Dean stared at her. "She was pretty pissed. I don't think she would be that pissed if she wasn't sure." Jade ran her hands through her hair. "I have not seen Lilth. I have nothing to say to Lilth. Why would I be talking to Lilth?" she asked. Dean stared at her, trying to see if he saw that look she gets when she is lying. She stared back. Stone cold, no bull shit stare. Dean finally looked at Cas. "We're done here. Take us home." He saw something in her eyes, but he could put his finger on it.

Lisa jumped when they all appeared in the den. "How did it go? Did you get her?" she asked. Lexie nodded. "Yeah, we got her." she said as she sat on the sofa, smiling as Bentley walked over to her. Sam sat next to her. Dean made his way to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. She looked at them confused. "Ok, so why the long faces?" she asked as she sat on the loveseat next to Cas. Cas rested his elbow on the arm of the loveseat and his head on his hand. Bobby sat in the recliner. "Because, like always, there is something else." Jade stood quietly against the archway from the den to the dining room. Dean stood on the other side, bottle turned up. "Yeah, surprise. The bitch that dragged me to hell is back. Taking Crowley place. Still looking for Purgatory." he said as he turned the bottle up again. Jade watched him. She knew he still had nightmares about that day and being in hell. He still woke up in cold sweats sometimes. And even though he always said it was nothing, she knew it was hell and Lilth. Lisa looked at Dean. "Ok, so now we kill her." she said. Dean smirked. "Yeah, that's all." Jade felt the need to change the subject. "I am starving. I am going to grab some dinner. Chicken sound good?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

Jade was on her way back, a hundred ways to kill Lilth running through her head. "I am going to give you another chance." she head. She slammed on the brakes and pulled off the road when she saw Lilth in the passenger seat of the truck. Lilth smiled. "Nice driving. Dean wouldn't be too happy if he found out I was in his truck, would he?" she asked. Jade swallowed hard. "I tried. He didn't fall for it."

Lilth smiled. "I know. But, I have a plan b."

Jade shook her head. "I can't do this. I can't keep lying to him. I promised him the last time, I would never do this again. He will leave me."

Lilth: "At least he will be alive."

Jade ran her hand through her hair and looked out the window. "Something else escaped Purgatory, a long time ago. It can tell me how to open it. Find it. Bring it to me."

Jade was quiet for a few minutes.

Lilth: "Going once, going twice."

Jade: "I can't do this! You don't understand."

Lilth: "Oh, I understand. You and Dean are on the right track, you are trying to have a baby, yada, yada. Look, either you do this, or I kill them all. And leave you here to suffer and grieve the rest of your life. So, what is it gonna be. At least this way, you have time to make that baby before he leaves you high and dry."

Jade felt the tears roll down her face. It wasn't the baby. She could care less if they ever had a baby. But she couldn't let this bitch kill him and everyone that she loved. Especially Bentley. Jade shook her head. "Fine, I will do it."

Lilth smiled. "Good, find out what escaped and where it is. And remember, not a word to Dean or anyone else."

Jade nodded and she was gone. She laid her head on the steering wheel. There was no getting out of this. She knew now Lilth was watching her. She raised her head and wiped her face. "Fuck it." she said to her self as she pulled back on the road. There was nothing to think about. It was either do this or lose her family. And she would do what it takes to save her family. Another way her and Dean were exactly alike.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83 I always knew, until now.

Everyone had finished dinner without saying much. Lexie and Sam were in the den watching a movie while Bentley played on the floor. Jade walked out behind the barn with a cup of coffee. Lisa walked upstairs to take a shower, leaving Dena and Cas sitting at the counter in the kitchen. Dean poured them both a shot. Cas looked at him and waited, he knew something was on his mind. Dean cleared his throat. "I need you to do something for me." Dean said. Cas nodded. "Ok, name it." Cas said as he turned up his shot. "I need you to check on this Lilth thing." Cas raised his eyebrows. "Ok, but do you think Eve eas telling the truth?" Dean took another shot and nodded. "Yeah. She is so ruthless, she had no reason to lie. If this bitch is topside, I want to know." Dean said as he poured another shot. Cas nodded. "Give me a hour." Cas said as he disappeared. Dean smirked. "That is my kind of research."

Cas knew if Eve was telling the truth, he didn't have to go far to find out. Jade sat on the bench, sipping her coffee. She felt him coming. She looked over at Cas as he appeared next to her. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, looking at the ground. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be spending time with Lisa?" she asked as she smiled at him. He looked forward. "Dean has asked me to find Lilth." Jade felt a lump in her throat as he said her name. She cleared her throat.

Jade: "Really?"

Cas: "Yes. I thought this might be the best place to start."

Jade raised one eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Cas looked at her. "What did she want with you?"

Jade let out a deep breath and looked at the ground. "I can't discuss this, Cas."

Cas reached in his pocket and pulled out a hex bag. "She can't hear you."

Jade looked at him as her shoulders slumped. "I didn't ask for this. If I could kill the bitch she would be dead."

Cas: "Tell me what is going on."

Jade: "She wants Purgatory. First, I was suppose to find out from Eve, how to get in. That didn't work out, so now she says there is something that escaped Purgatory a long time ago. She wants me to find it and bring it to her. If I don 't, she kills all of them. Starting with Bentley. She is immune to our powers. I tried to kill her."

Cas was quiet while she went through the whole thing. "She can't open it by herself. She has to be working with Raphael."

Jade shrugged. "I don't know about that. All I know is I am fucked. Either I do this or everyone that is important to me dies. And if I don't and when Dean finds out he…"

Cas shook his head. "I am going to help you. Dean is not going to find out."

Jade smirked. "Oh, he is gonna find out. He always does. And he is gonna kill me. Shoot me, bullet between the eyes, kill me. He already knows I'm hiding something."

Cas looked at her. "He is suspicious. But…"

Jade: "You don't understand. The down side of being so close to someone that you know their next move before they make it. What they are gonna say before they say it. You know what they are thinking just by the look on their face. The downside, they know you just as well. I can't hide anything from him. He may not know what is going on, but he knows there is something. I am so screwed. Either, I go behind his back and help this bitch open Purgatory, and lose him. Or I tell him, he tries to stop her and everybody dies. The only thing I can do is find what ever this is and hand it over to Lilth. Hope she still can't figure out how to open it."

Cas: "She has to be working for Raphael. Don't worry, we will find out how to open it before they do. I will cover with Dean. You keep doing what you are suppose to. I will try and find a way to block them from opening it."

Jade laid her head on Cas's shoulder. "Thanks."

Cas wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I still have to let him know she is alive. There is no hiding that. He already believes it."

Jade looked at him and nodded as he disappeared.

Dean was sitting in the den, still drinking when Cas reappeared. "Where is Lexie and Sam?" Cas asked. Dean: "They went to bed. Bentley is asleep, Lisa is upstairs and Jade is still outside. What did you find out?"

Cas sat on the loveseat. "She is alive."

Dean smirked. "Of course she is."

Cas: "That is not all. She has taken Crowley's place. She is working with Raphael to open Purgatory."

Dean: "Well, that explains what happened at Bobby's" he said as Jade walked in the door.

Jade: "What happened at Bobby's?" she asked as she sat on the sofa next to Dean.

Dean shook his head. "Someone broke in. Funny thing, they only took one thing. A book. But luckily Bobby made a copy of his books."

Cas: "Why is that funny?"

Dean: "It wasn't a demon. No sulfur. Must have been an angel. And if Lilth is working with Raphael to open Purgatory, this book must have something in it we need to know."

Jade was playing with her fingers, Dean looked at her then at Cas. "I guess we will wait for Bobby to get here in the morning, go over this book word for word. We can not let this bitch open the door. Period." he said as he got up and walked to the bedroom. Cas patted Jade on the shoulder and gave her a smile as he went upstairs.

Jade took several deep breaths. She could feel the intensity inside Dean when he talked about Lilth. He hated her and feared her. She couldn't blame him. The bitch dragged him to hell, tormented him. She ran her hand over her face and made her way to the bedroom.

Lexie and Sam laid in bed. Lexie was rubbing Sam's chest. "What's wrong?" Sam asked. Lexie took a deep breath. "Something is going on with Jade."

Sam: "Why do you say that?"

Lexie: "She's not herself. She is quiet, too quiet. When I ask her about, for a split second she looks terrified. Like she wants to tell me but she can't."

Sam: "Eve told Dean she saw her talking to Lilth."

Lexie raised and looked at Sam. "Do you really believe that? She lied."

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. She doesn't have a reason to lie. She is wide open with her evil shit."

Lexie laid her head back down. "Why would Jade be talking to Lilth? And why wouldn't she tell us? She would have warned Dean." she said as they laid in silence. A hundred things running through Lexie's mind. Jade would never hide that from Dean, not again. She swore she would never lie to him again. She wouldn't risk losing him. But something was going on, and she was gonna find out.

Jade grabbed her white cotton boy shorts and a pink t-shirt. Dean was getting out of the shower and wrapping the towel around his waist when Jade walked in. He stood at the counter and brushed his teeth as Jade took off her cloths. He didn't even sneak a peek as she stepped in the shower. When she stepped out he was gone. She walked to the counter and stared at herself in the mirror. Still hated herself. She brushed her teeth and cut the light off as she walked to the bed. Dean was laying on his side. His back to her. She climbed into the bed and laid on her back. She could tell by the way he was breathing. Slow and steady. He was already asleep. The alcohol putting him right to sleep. She turned over, her back to him and closed her eyes, tears slowly slipping through her eyelids and down her face.

Lisa had dozed off, but she felt Cas slip into the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Everything ok?" she asked. She laid her head on his shoulder as he laid his hand against her back. "Lilth is back, she is working with Raphael. We have to stop them. They can not open the door. I realize now these creatures should be kept locked away." Lisa pressed her lips to his. "We will stop them. We always do." she whispered. Cas smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jade opened her eyes when the sun started to come through the curtains. She rolled over when she felt Dean sat up on the bed. He sat up on the side of the bed and ran his hands through his hair. "You ok?" she asked as she sat up on her knees behind him. Her feet out and her ass flat on the bed. He looked back at her. "Yeah, great. I fix one problem and get two more." he said sarcastically. She rubbed his back and laid her shin on his shoulder. He shook his head and smirked. "You know what keeps eating at me?" he asked as he sat back on the bed, back against the headboard. "Why Eve would say you were talking to Lilth?" he asked as he looked at her. The look in his eyes begging her to tell him the truth. She let out a deep breath. She couldn't do this. She couldn't lie to him anymore. She held up her finger as she got off the bed. "Stay right here, please. Don't move." she said as she ran out of the room and up the stairs. She tapped on Lisa's door and opened it. Cas awake, of course, looked up at her. "I need that hex bag. I have to tell him." she said. Cas pointed to his jeans. She grabbed it and looked back at Cas. "She can't hear me right?" she asked. He shook his head, she ran back down the stairs and back to the bedroom. She held the hex bag in her hand as she climb back on the bed. Sitting in the same position. Dean looked at her confused then at the hex bag. "What is that for?" he asked. Jade held it up. "So she can't hear me." Dean raised one eyebrow. "Who?" Jade took a deep breath. "Lilth. She can hear us, but this blocks her. But she is gonna know something is going on." Dean looked at her as his jaw twitched. "What the fuck is going on, Jade?" Jade told him everything. He sat quiet as she told him how Lilth drew her out, how Jade tried to kill her, and nothing. How she had to do this or she was gonna kill all of them. Dean stood off the bed and paced the room, running his hand over his mouth and through his hair. Letting it all sink in. Jade watched him, trembling, waiting for him to say something. "Would you please say something. Your scaring me." she said. He looked at her with the fake smile. "You don't want me to say anything right now. You really don't want to hear what I have to say." He continued to pace. Jade's shoulders slumped and she looked at the bed. "What ever it is, say it. It is better than not knowing what is going through your mind." she said. He stopped and looked at her. "You lied to me. You tried to pull me into this little plan. You wanted Eve to tell us how to open it up. I asked you over and over what was going on. Nothing, that's all you would say. Your actually doing this. You are working with the bitch that ripped me to shreds and dragged me to hell. Lead the torture that I still have nightmares about. You are on her payroll." He seethed through his teeth. Every word knocking the breath out of her. She shook her head as tears flowed down her face. "No, it wasn't like that. She is going to kill all of you. Said she was starting with Bentley." Dean smirked. "Didn't I hear this same excuse when it was Crowley?" She shook her head and looked away from him. He held out his hands. "What was your plan? Help us find what we need and then hand it over to her? Then what? Help her free all those freak monsters?" She shook her head, not being able to speak. "Answer me!" he yelled. She jumped. "I don't know! All I knew was I had to do what ever she said. I was gonna figure out how to stop her." Dean smirked and wiped his mouth as he paced. "There is no stopping her. Did you forget, we tried to stop her. You were there when she sliced my chest up. There is no beating her, Jade. I can't believe we are having this conversation again." he said as he paced. She looked up at him. "Dean." He pointed at her and shook his head. "No, I told you. The last time was the last time. You know, no matter what, I always knew you had my back. Sure Sam was there, and the others. But there was never not one ounce of doubt, I would never have to question whether or not you would be there when I turned around. Until now." he said as he looked at her and shook his head. She sobbed as he put on his jeans and t-shirt. He sat on the bed and pulled on his boots. "Where are you going?" she asked. He walked to the door and looked back at her. "Away from you." he said as his jaw twitched.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84 You want her watched. Watch her.

Jade washed her face, brushed her teeth and got dressed. She made her way to the kitchen and made coffee. As she sat at the counter Lexie, Sam and Bentley came in. "Where is Dean?" Sam asked. Before Jade could answer Cas and Lisa sat at the counter. After they all fixed a cup of coffee, Jade leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. She took the hex bag from her pocket and looked at Cas. Cas nodded. "I have something to tell ya'll." Jade said as she hopped on the counter. They all looked at her and waited. "Eve was right. I was talking to Lilth." she said as they all looked at her confused. "So, she is back?" Sam asked. Jade nodded. "Yeah. She wants to open Purgatory, just like Eve said." Lisa looked at Jade. "What does that have to do with you?" she asked. Jade looked down at her hands as she fumbled with them. "She said there was something else that got out, a long time ago. To open the door, she needs whatever it is. I have to find it and bring it to her." she explained. Lexie looked back at her. "Why you?" she asked. Jade shrugged. "I don't know. But if I don't, ya'll are dead. She said if I don't do this, she is gonna kill you all one by one." Lisa shook her head. "Can't we just kill her? She is a demon, can't we blow her up. Send her back to hell or something?" she asked. Jade shook her head. "Tried that. She is stronger, immune to our power. And she said she could get by Bentley's, and he was gonna be first." Lexie and Sam both looked up at her as she continued. "First, she wanted me to find out what she need to know from Eve. But when that didn't work, now she wants me to find what ever this is." Lisa looked at Cas as he sat quietly. "Did you know about this?" she asked. Jade answered. "Not until last night. She told me not to tell any of you, especially Dean." she said as tears filled her eyes. "But, I couldn't lie to him anymore. I don't have a choice." Sam looked at her. "So, what? We are just gonna let her open the door?" he asked. "We can't. She is working with Raphael. I bet that's who was at Bobby's. And they had to being looking for something to do with Purgatory. Raphael needs the souls. He is going to release Michael and Lucifer, start the Apocalypse." Cas said. Sam looked at Jade. "I'm guessing you told Dean." Jade looked away as the tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded. Sam nodded. "And he got pissed and left." Jade wiped her face. "I don't know if he left or is out in the barn. I didn't hear him pull off. But yeah, he is pissed." Lisa looked at her shocked. "At you?" she asked. Jade nodded. "I swore I would never keep something like this from him again. But here I am again, I lied to him and I am helping a demon. The demon that dragged him to hell." Jade said as the tears rolled. Lisa's jaw clenched. "How is this your fault? What choice did you have?" Then they heard Bobby pull up the driveway as Dean walked back in the patio door.

Dean walked to the counter and poured a cup of coffee. Everyone quiet as Bobby walked in. He looked right at Jade. She knew Dean had already called him. Bobby put down his bag, and held a large envelope in his hand. Dean took a sip of coffee and looked at Jade. No emotion. "Did you tell them what your doing?" he asked Jade. Lexie tried to run interference. "Dean." "What?" he asked. Bobby sat at the counter. "This is not the time. We need to figure out what is in this journal that was so important. Then figure out how we are gonna keep them from opening the door with out getting all of us killed." Jade looked at Bobby and wiped her face. He never judged. He just excepted what ever the problem was and moved on to fixing it. "So, no one else sees how far off the reservation this is? Lilth, we, or she is doing Lilth's dirty work." he said as he leaned on the counter less than a foot from her. She shook her head and looked out the window. Lisa widened her eyes. "Really? You actually believe she had a choice in all this?" she asked. Dean held out his hands. "We always have a choice." Lexie looked at Dean. "She didn't do it, Dean." Dean smirked. "Not yet." he looked at Jade. "If we would have got Eve to spill, what would have happened?" he asked. Jade shook her head. Dean looked at the others. "Instead of trying to keep the fucking door shut, we would be fighting whatever was let out." Bobby opened the envelope and pulled out a stack of copied pages. He handed everyone a hand full. "We need to get started. Read carefully. We are not sure what we are looking for, but something is here." Bobby smiled as he handed Jade a stack. Dean shook his head and walked out the door.

Dean was in the barn, cleaning his guns, radio playing. But he couldn't say what was on. He couldn't believe she lied to him again. The feeling of betrayal eating him up, turning into anger. "You gonna hide out here forever?" Sam asked, causing Dean to jump. Dean sat at the workbench, cleaning the sawed off. "I'm not hiding. Just not in the mood to be social." Sam handed him a beer and sat at the stool across the table. "Dean." Sam started but Dean shook his head and looked at Sam. "No, I made it perfectly clear. No more working with demons. She knew how I felt about it. She did it anyway." Sam smirked and shook his head. "Did she do anything different than what we would have done in the same position?" Sam asked. Dean clenched his jaw. "We said no to Eve. I knew she was gonna kill us or turn us. But we said no anyway." Sam looked at him. "No, you said no because you had a back up. A back up none of us knew about." Dean stopped and looked back up at Sam. "She should have told me as soon as she walked back in that diner. When she sat down, her intentions were to stab us in the back. If we would have found out anything from Eve, she would have went straight to Lilth with it. Lilth, Sam, not just a regular demon. The one that ripped me apart, literally." Sam shook her head. "I'm sorry, your wrong. Your pissed off. If you ask me, you should be grateful. I am. She just proved she is willing to do anything to protect the people she loves. You, me, Bobby, and most of all, my son." Dean took a drink of his beer. "She proved she was willing to stab in the back the people she says she loves." Sam knew there was no getting through to him. He was hurt, pissed, betrayed, Sam wasn't sure.

They had been reading for hours. Read their pages over and over then passed them to the next person. All sitting around the dinning room table. Dean walked in and to the fridge to grab another beer. He walked back to the table and was reading over Jade's shoulder. Cas cleared his throat. "I think I would be more help if I tried to check in on Raphael and see if I can pick up on what they are doing." Bobby nodded and Cas kissed Lisa then disappeared. Dean took a drink of his beer. Jade felt him glaring over her shoulder, but she couldn't bring her self to look at him. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked her. Jade didn't look up. She pretended to continue to read, but she didn't even see the words on the page. Bobby looked at Dean. "You can take over where Cas left off." Dean turned the dining room chair around and straddled the chair next to Jade. "What is this?" Dean asked.

Bobby: "The journal of Moishe Campbell."

Dean raised his eyebrows: "Moishe?"

Sam: "Of the New York Campbells"

Dean smirked: "Did we dodge a bullet?" He glanced over at Jade. "When we find what we are looking for, are we gonna have to lock you down?" Jade felt the tears fill her eyes. He knew just what to say to cut to the bone.

Lexie huffed. "Dean. If your not gonna help."

Dean threw up his hands. "I'm helping. Don't you think it is important to know if while we are trying to keep the door locked, she is helping the Queen Bitch bust it open."

Jade felt the tears roll down her face. She stood and put her pages in the middle of the table. "I have a doctor's appointment. I am gonna be late."

Dean brought his bottle to his lips then paused when she said doctor's appointment. Jade grabbed her purse and keys and walked out the door. Her hand trembled as she put the key in the ignition. Bobby glared at Dean as he looked at Lisa and Lexie.

Dean: "What is she going to the doctor for?" he asked concerned. Lexie and Lisa both glared at him.

Lexie: "She has.." she begin but Lisa interrupted.

Lisa: "Why didn't you ask her? That's right, you were too busy crawling her ass."

Dean: "Is something wrong? Is there something I should know?" Lexie shook her head and looked away. Lisa glared at him.

Lisa: "Are you high? She just lost a baby. Your baby."

Dean was stunned. He felt so stupid. "I forgot." he whispered.

Lisa smirked. "Yeah, I could see how that would slip your mind. Slapping her in the face every chance you get."

Leixe held her tongue as long as she could. She looked back at him. "I have one question." she said as Dean looked at her. Bobby and Sam sat silent.

Lexie: "You made the rule about not working with anymore demons after what happened with Crowley, right?" Dean didn't respond. He put his hand over his lips and looked away.

Lexie: "But what did you do not long after that?" she asked. And he knew exactly what she was talking about. He just shook his head.

Lexie: "Answer the question Dean. Who killed your baby?" After several seconds of nothing, Lexie answered her own question. "Meg. She killed that baby. And who made the decision to work with her? You and Sam. Is it only ok to work with a demon, if it fits into your plan? If you pick who and when."

Dean: "She knew how I felt about it. We could have figured it out, together. It is my job to…" he stood. "You know what, I can't do this. Call me if you figure out what we are looking for." The all sit silent as he walked out and the truck started. He took off driving, not sure where he was going. Just driving. Before he realized it, he was sitting in the one place he promised he would never go. The strip club. Sitting in the same chair, watching the same stripper. She smiled when she saw him. She made her way to him as he held up a hundred and took a drink from his glass.

Jade finished her appointment. The doctor still amazed at the fact that her body healed like nothing had happened. She was sitting in the parking lot, gathering her thoughts. She jumped when Cas appeared. "I'm sorry to frighten you." She let out a deep breath. "Your fine. I'm just a little on edge." Cas looked out the windshield. "I think I have a solution to our problem. It isn't gonna be easy, but it could work for everyone." Jade looked at him. "Ok, what is it?" she asked. He looked at her. "I will let you know when I have all the details. Carry on the plan with Lilth." Jade looked at him confused. "I don't think I can do it." Cas laid his hand on hers. "Yes, you can. Just trust me." he said as he disappeared. Jade shook her head and pulled out of the parking lot. She started to call Dean and let him know everything was ok. But she put her phone back in her purse. He obviously wasn't interested, he didn't even bother to come. As she got off the interstate, she looked to her left and saw her truck in the parking lot of the club. She didn't even realize the light was green until the cars behind her started to blow their horns. She wiped the tears from her face and pulled off. Driving home, not remembering the ride. She walked in the house. "Great you're here. I think we found something." Bobby said. Jade cleared her throat and sat at the table. "What?" But before they could fill her in, Dean walked in. Jade felt her body heat up. Wanting to take her gun and blow his head off. "Sit down, we found something." Bobby said. Dean took off his jacket and sat next to Bobby. "Ok, hit me." he said.

Bobby read from the page. "Went to talk to Howard Phillips about the events of March 10th 1937." Dean shrugged.

Bobby: "Phillips ain't his last name. It's Lovecraft."

Dean: "Am I suppose to know who that is?"

Sam: "H.P Lovecraft. Horror writer. At the Mountains of Madness. The Call of Cthulu?"

Dean smiled: "Yeah, uh, no. I was too busy having sex with lots of women." Jade put her elbows on the table and propped her chin in her hands and looked the other way.

Bobby: "Anyway. There is something that keeps coming up over and over. Opening door to other dimensions and letting scary shit through."

Dean: "So your saying this Lovecraft knew something about Purgatory?"

Bobby tilted his head. "I'm saying this Moishe paid him a visit." Lexie was typing on the laptop.

Dean: "Well, that's great, but how are we gonna find out why he visited him and what they were talking about?"

Lexie: "I think I know. There is a kid in Detroit. He is a huge collector of Lovecraft stuff. The rumor is he owns some original letters and journals detailing a meeting with Lovecraft and several other people. Not just a meeting some kind of ritual."

Dean nodded. "There's a start. Looks like me and you are going to Detroit." he said as he looked at Sam.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Actually, I am sending them on a different route. You and Jade are gonna have to go." Jade and Dean both looked at Bobby, then at each other. Dean shook his head and stood. "No, no, hell no. She is on lockdown until this is over." Jade looked at him and tightened her jaw. She had took about all she was gonna take. Bobby shrugged. "What better way to keep your eye on her than to keep her with you. You're the one that thinks she needs to be watched. Watch her." The others walked off. Dean looked at Jade as she glared at him. "Pack your stuff." he said as he turned and made his way to the bedroom to pack. Jade rolled her eyes. This was gonna be the longest, torturing trip of her life.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85 We should be each other's strength.

Sam and Lexie looked at Bobby after Dean and Jade left. Bobby shrugged. "What?" Sam held out his arms. "Where are we going?" he asked. Bobby shook his head as he opened a book. "Nowhere." Lexie raised her eyebrows. "I thought you said you were sending me and Sam on something else?" Bobby looked at them. "Yeah, that's what I told them. I don't know about you but I am tired of hearing the insults. The only reason he is slamming her is because he is here. If they are alone, eventually they will work through it." Sam looked and Bobby and smiled. "Yeah, or kill each other one." Bobby shrugged and went back to his book. "Either way we don't have to hear it."

Midnight, Dean had been driving for 10 hours. Not a word between them. She stared out the window and he stared out the windshield, listening to the whatever classic rock station that would pick up. Dean gripped the steering wheel tight as he glanced over at Jade. He cleared his throat. "Uh, what did the doctor say?" he asked. Jade ran her hand through her hair, still looking at the window. "Still amazed. Stunned at how miraculous my healing was." she said as she cover her mouth with her hand. Wanting to take her fist and pound on him. He gave her that sympathetic look. "Look, Jade, I'm sorry. I forgot about the…" Before he could finish, she reach over and tuned up the radio and stared back out the window. Dean ran his free hand over his face as he pulled in the fist motel he came to in town. They both got out and grabbed their bags from the back seat. She followed him to the office. An older lady walked from the back when Dean rang the bell. Dean gave her a fake, exhausted smile. "We need one room." The lady looked at Jade and smiled. "One king." she said as she looked at the book. Jade smiled and shook her head. "No, one double." Dean and the lady both looked at her. Jade's face never wavered. Dean looked the lady and smiled. "One double, please."

Jade followed him in the door of the room. He picked the one by the door like always. She threw her bag on the other bed. Dean sat on the bed, took off his jacket and long sleeve shirt. Then he toed off his boots. Jade grabbed a pair of pajamas, clean panties and a t-shirt. Walked in the bathroom and locked the door. Dean smirked as he heard the door lock and the shower cut on. He stood and slid out of his pants. He pulled the comforter back and laid on the bed. Turning on the t.v. He was still flipping through the channels as she came out of the bathroom, pajamas and wet hair. She slid under the comforter and turned on her side, her back to him. He laid with his arm behind his head. "We will head to the guys house about 10 in the morning. Reporters, we are reporters. I will do the talking, you take notes." he said as he looked over at her. Jade smirked. "Are we back to that? You do the talking, I keep my mouth shut?" she asked sarcastically. He looked at the ceiling. "You bet your ass, we're back to that. Problem?" he asked. Jade turned and looked at him. "No problem." she said and turned and went to sleep.

Jade woke up the next morning to the shower running. She sat up in bed and ran her hand through her hair. She stood and grabbed her short black skirt, white lace bra, and white ladies button up. Dean walked out of the shower in a towel. "I got coffee." he said as he pulled his suit out of his bag. Jade grabbed her coffee and disappeared into the bathroom. Dean was dressed and waiting at the table, drinking his second cup of coffee when she came out. Dean looked up at her and froze. Her skirt half way between her knee and her thigh, her tight button up, buttoned to the top of her breast. Just enough make up to make her eyes, and lips shine. Her hair pulled up in a clip, strands hanging around her face. She grabbed her glasses off the bedside table and slid them on. She sat on the bed and put on her black heels. For one second all he saw was, the woman that made every nerve in his body stand on end. The woman that made his breath catch every time he laid his eyes on her. The woman, that when she smiled, made his heart stop. All he saw was the only woman he had ever actually loved. She stood and straightened her skirt. She looked over at him and cleared her throat. He looked into her eyes. "What?" she asked. He shook his head and stood, walking to the door. She shiver as she watched him. She never really like a man in a suit. Wasn't her thing. But there was something about him when he wore it. She had her arms crossed over her chest when he looked back at her. He automatically smiled. She grabbed her purse and walked past him. "Not one word. I couldn't get my contacts in." she said as she walked past him. He shook his head. "I didn't' say anything." he said as he opened the door and got in the car. She sat with her legs together and her arm propped on the door. "You didn't' have to. It was written all over your face." He started the car as he rolled his eyes.

As they walked in Judas's house, Jade looked around. It was full of horror books and posters. Judas looked Jade up and down as he smiled at her. Dean tightened his jaw and twitched his neck.

Dean: "I hear you have a extensive collection of Lovecraft stuff."

Judas finally looked at Dean them held his hand out. "Please sit." he said. Dean and Jade both sit on the sofa. Judas sat in a chair in front of Jade. Jade crossed her feet, knees together. She smiled at him. Dean sat with his knees wide, his right leg touching Jade's. His fingers locked hanging between his legs. He cleared his throat and Judas looked at him. "I also hear you have some private letters that also belonged to him."

Judas nodded. "Uh, yeah. Worlds largest."

Dean faked a smile as Judas looked back at Jade. "Wow. You must be like catnip to the ladies."

Judas laughed and raised his eyebrows. "I'm in a long term online relationship."

Jade smiled as Dean raised one eyebrow. "Well, I would like to ask you about some of Lovecraft's last years. Especially around March 10, 1937."

Judas looked at them confuse. "Uh, ok. Are you with the other two that came by?"

Dean and Jade both looked at each other. "What other two?" Dean asked.

Judas: "Tall, bald black guy. Talks real sophisticated. Then a tall thin blonde, Barbie doll type. Not very friendly." Dean was stunned. Jade looked at Dean and realized she had to step in. She smiled at Judas.

Jade: "No. We are competitors. Rival magazines." she said as she pushed her heel on top of Dean's shoe. He cleared his throat and smiled.

Judas: "Ok, I will tell you what I told them. Howard had a dinner party on March 10." Dean was still a little stunned. They were way ahead of : "So, how many friends at this dinner party?"

Judas: "They weren't friends. More like co-worshippers. In a black magic cult. They were getting together to perform a ritual. Something big."

Jade: "Define big."

Judas: "Opening a door to another dimension."

Dean cleared his throat. "Why would they do that?"

Judas: "To see what's out there. It may be friendly."

Dean smirked: "It's never friendly. I mean, I imagine. So, did it work?"

Judas stood and walked to a bookcase. Looking for something. "Well, about the only thing mentioned was a hang over. I have the letters. Or I thought I did. They were right here." Jade and Dean looked at each other, knowing where they were. Judas sat back down. "Anyway. Everyone that was invited to the party eventually died with in a week. All but one. But he wasn't actually a guest."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Judas smiled at her. "I didn't tell the others this. But I like you." Dean's grip on his own hands tightened. Jade batted her eyes and smiled as Judas continued. "The maid's son was ease dropping. But he hid. Been in a mental hospital ever since." Dean sat quietly as Judas gave her the name of the hospital. He couldn't wait to get out of there, already feeling like he was behind. Dean and Jade stood. Jade shook the guys hand. Dean gently grabbed her elbow and lead her out of the house. Calling Bobby as soon as he hit the door. Jade pulled out her I-pad and started getting directions to the hospital.

Dean: "They have already been here. But we got a lead they didn't."

Jade scoffed. "Yeah, no thanks to you. If I would have listened to you and kept my mouth shut, we would still be sitting there looking like a couple of babbling idiots." Bobby rolled his eyes as he could hear them over the phone. Dean looked at her. "How about hush." he said to her. She looked at him shocked. "Did you just tell me to hush?" Dean went back to Bobby on the phone.

Dean: "There is one still alive that was there that night. He is in a mental hospital. Judas didn't tell them about him."

Jade: "Again, thanks to me." she said as Dean tightened his lips and glared at her. She held up the I-pad. "Got it. About a hour from here."

Dean to Bobby: "We got the address. Not far from here. We will call when we are done."

Bobby: "Nice to see you two getting along."

Dean smirked. "Not exactly. And by the way, I know why you did this."

Bobby: "I have no idea what your talking about."

Dean shook his head as he pulled back on the road. "I am starving. We have time to stop and eat." Jade said as she looked out the window. Dean looked at her and smiled. "That is the best thing I've heard all day." She smiled and looked back out the window.

Dean drove halfway and stopped at a little diner of the interstate. They both ate and watched the other customers and the traffic outside. Habit. Dean looked up at her, wanting to say something. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows waiting. "What? Just say it. It can't be no worse that what as already come out of your mouth." she said as she finished her food. She wiped her mouth and propped her elbows on the table and looked at him. He smirked and looked out the window. "I thought it was me and you. No matter what was going on, I could turn around and there you were." he said as he looked back at her. "That has not changed." Dean shook his head. "It has changed." Jade felt the tears trying to fill her eyes, she fought it. "It is what it is. I can't change that." Dean wiped his hand over his mouth. "You should be able to come to me about anything. Then together, we fight it." Jade looked out the window. "That was a little hard considering she was threatening to kill you if I told you. I had already had to sit back and watch her take you from me once. I can't do it again." she said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. His jaw clenched as he watched her wipe the tear. "Look, I get it. We are each other's weakness. That is a fact. But we should also be each other's strength." She looked up at him and smiled as he took her hand. He let it go when the waitress brought the ticket and sat it on the table. "You ready?" he asked as he stood. She nodded. He held the door open as she walked out. Then he smiled as he watched her ass and legs all the way to the Impala. After he had some time to think about everything that had happened. Yeah, she knew how he felt about it. Working with demons. And she promised not to do it again. But he made promises to her, he broke. Things were not perfect between them by no means. He still felt betrayed. But he loved her, and he was gonna try to get through this. He looked over at her and smiled. "I am still pissed. Not really at you, well kinda at you, but more at the situation." She looked at him, relief washing over her face. He looked down at that skirt and then to her toned tanned legs as he wiggled his eyebrow s and licked his lips as he looked back at her. "We are gonna get through this. And if you keep wearing shit like that, it is gonna be a lot quicker." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Just drive, jerk." He reached across the seat and lifted her hand to his lips. Gently kissing her hand. She smiled as she looked back out the window. He let their locked fingers drop to the top of his leg as he held her hand tight.

At the mental hospital, Dean let Jade do the talking. The man told them that they all thought it failed. But he saw it. He slipped through the door. And he saw it go into this mother. She was different after that night. She even smelled different. And after a bout a week, she disappeared, and the others that were there started dying. Jade smiled. "I'm sorry about your mother." she said. He looked up at her and smiled back. "You are the fist person to ever say that to me. Would you like to see a picture?" he asked and Jade nodded. He took an old picture from his pocket and handed it to Jade. Jade smiled. "She is beautiful." she said as she handed the picture to Dean. He rolled his eyes and took the picture. "Son of a bitch" he whispered as he looked at the picture and reconized the mother. Jade looked at Dean and raised her eyebrows. Dean handed the man the picture back and helped Jade up out of the chair. He shook the man's hand. "Thank you for your time." he said. He rested his hand on the small of Jade's back as they walked out of the hospital. "Ok, you want tell me what's going on?" she asked. He unlocked the passenger door. "It is Dr. Visyak. Bobby's friend Elle. She is what got out." he said as he opened the door. Jade sat in the car stunned. Dean got in and pulled out his phone. She looked at Dean. "The dragon lady?" she asked. He smirked and shook his head. "Yeah, the dragon lady." He called Bobby and filled him in as he pulled into a motel. Dean got out and leaned against the car as he talked to Bobby. Jade took out her phone and texted Lilth. "Follow Bobby. He knows the creature." the text read. Jade watched as Dean walked in the office to get a room. She didn't know what Cas had planned, but she trusted him. She had to.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86 the thought never crossed my mind.

Bobby pulled up outside a cabin. He looked around as he walked on the porch and knocked on the door. Ellie opened the door surprised. "Bobby, what are you doing here. How did you find me?" Bobby walked in and looked back at her as she shut the door. "Ellie, we weren't together long, but I learned a few things. Like all your safe houses. We need to talk." he said as he sat on the sofa. Ellie poured them a drink and handed Bobby a glass.

Bobby: "You rnot from Milwaukee are you?" he asked as he handed her the picture.

Ellie looked at the picture and sat it on the table. "No, I'm not."

Bobby: "Not that I mind, but you also lied about your age." he said with a smile.

Ellie smiled. "Just slightly..900 years."

Bobby: "So, what's your game then?"

Ellie looked confused. "Game?"

Bobby: "Yeah, why are you here? Eve came in and caused all kinds of hell. You've been here and nothing."

Ellie: "Well, you know we're not all alike."

Bobby: "Monsters?"

Ellie: "If it makes you feel better to call me that. But I am still a friend." she said a little offended.

Bobby: "You never thought to mention this the whole time we were sleeping together?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

Ellie: "I didn't ask those idiots to open the door. I just happen to be what fell through. Your lucky it was me."

Bobby: "You saying your on our side?"

Ellie: "I'm on my side. I happen to like it here. I don't want to see this place turned into a bloody wasteland."

Bobby: "So, you killed Lovecraft?"

Ellie stood. "Please, that guy couldn't even right hello. He was a waste of air. Look, I have spent 75 years trying to keep Purgatory closed. Why do you think I gave Dean the sword. To stop Eve, hell you were suppose to kill the dragons."

Bobby stood. "Ellie, this all comes down to an angel and a demon. They want the souls, they will be coming for you."

Ellie smiled and put her hand on Bobby's cheek. "Thanks for the heads up."

Bobby shook his head. "Ellie, I need to stop them. The only way is to get ahead of them. I need to know how to open the door."

Ellie: "No, Bobby. It's too dangerous for anyone to know."

Bobby looked her in the eye. "If I found you, they will too. Let me help you."

Ellie smiled. "Bobby you are just a man. I am better off protecting myself." Bobby nodded and kissed her cheek and walked out the door. Ellie quickly packed a bag.

Dean changed into his jeans and t-shirt and went to grab some dinner. Jade took a shower and slipped on her pajamas. As she sat on the bed, pulling out her I-pad she sensed someone looking at her. She looked in the corner and sucked in a deep breath when she saw Lilth. "Did I sacare you?" Lilth asked with a smile. Jade glared at her. "Why are you here? I gave you what you wanted." Jade said as she stood. Lilth smiled. "Yes, you did. I just wanted to let you know, I have it. So, Dean is gonna find out soon. And when he does he is gonna put it together. Just so you know." Lilth said as she smiled and disappeared. Jade sat back on the bed and hung her head. Lilth was right. Jade grabbed her phone and called Cas.

Jade: "Cas, it is done. Lilth has Ellie."

Cas: "I know. They need the blood of a virgin and the blood of something from Purgatory. They are torturing her now. But it is fine. I have a plan. They can not perform the ritual until just the right time. I will fill you in when you get back."

Jade let out a deep breath as she heard the phone go dead. Then she looked at the door when she heard the lock jiggle. She put her hand on her gun that was laying on the night table. She let out a deep breath when Dean walked in. He looked at her as he shut the door. "You ok?" he asked. She smiled. "Yeah, good. What did you get?" Dean smiled as he sat the bottle of whiskey and the bag on the table. "Tacos, they taste the same no matter where in this country you get them." he said as she sat at the table. After a few minutes Dean looked at her. "So, we haven't knocked it out of the park yet?" he asked as he smiled. She looked at him confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" "You know, we're not pregnant yet?" he asked. She shook her head. "No. Not yet." He opened the whiskey and poured both of them a glass. Jade cleared her throat, there was still a little issue they need to discuss. "I meant to ask you, while I was at the doctor, what were you doing?" she asked. Dean looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "When?" he asked innocently. She smirked as she brought her glass to her lips. "You know damn well when? I saw you there, at the strip club." Dean ran his hand through his hair and looked away. "That. I just stopped in for a drink." he said. She shook her head. "You don't go to the strip club for a drink. You are pissed at me, that is why you went." Dean stood and sat on the bed next to the door. She watched his him as he took off his boots. "I shouldn't have went there. But I did, there is nothing I can do about it now, right?" he asked as he stood and walked into the bathroom. Jade took another drink and then walked to the other bed. She pulled the cover back and slid into bed on her back. She let out a deep breath as she closed her eyes and listened to the water run in the shower.

Dean walked out of the bathroom and looked over at Jade. She was asleep. He slid on his boxer briefs and slid in bed behind her. She moaned as he pulled her tight. Drifting right off to sleep. A couple hours later jade opened her eyes and looked at him, sleeping peacefully. Feeling guilty she slowly slid out of bed. She walked to the window and pulled a chair up to the open drape. She turned the chair backwards and straddled the chair, resting her arms and chin on the back of the chair. Just watching the moon. Dean opened his eyes when he realized he was alone in bed. He sat up on the bed and wiped his eyes. After his eyes adjusted, he could see her sitting in front of the window. "Baby, what are you doing?" Dean asked her, startling her a little. She turned her head to him and smiled. "I couldn't sleep, I tried not to wake you." she said as she looked back out the window. He patted her side of the bed.

Dean: "Come back to bed."

Jade looked back out the window. "Dean, are we ever gonna catch a break? Just a little bit of normal. Like we used to." Dean stood and walked toward her. He pulled her out of the chair to face him. He gripped her ass and lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He straddled the chair and sat her in his lap. She let her arms fall and her hands rest on his sides. He looked at her and brushed her hair from her face.

Dean: "I don't know. But I do know, every second we do get that is a little normal, I am gonna take advantage of it. Like now. Just me and you."

Jade smiled and rubbed his sides. "Just me and you." she whispered back. He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. Passionately kissing her.

Jade brought her hands to his face and rubbed her thumbs across his cheeks. "Promise me, no matter what happens, you will never leave me." she whispered.

Dean: "Baby, with all that has happened the last few days, as pissed as I have been, and believe me I was pissed, the thought of leaving never crossed my mind."

Jade pressed her lips to his. "I love you, Dean." she whispered across his lips. Without saying a word he picked her up and carried her to the be. Instead of telling her he loved her, he was gonna show her.

Both exhausted, they fell right asleep after a few hours of passionate love making. Dean was standing at the pasture fence, staring out into the woods. He could feel someone approach him. He slowly turned his head and looked down. There she was, long curly blonde hair and her mothers big, beautiful blue eyes. She held out her hand. After a second of hesitation, he took her hand. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked up at him and smiled. "It's ok, daddy. I'm here." she said as she tilted her head. Dean gasped and sat up in the bed. Starling Jade out of a deep sleep. He ran his hand through his hair and took several deep breaths. Jade sat up in the bed and put her hand on his back as she rested her shin on his shoulder. "Baby, you ok?" she asked. Dean looked in her eyes as he smiled. He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. "Yeah, I'm great." he said as he smiled. He wrapped his arm around her and laid back on the bed, bring her with him. She laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. Slow and steady. She closed her eyes as he gently rubbed her back, putting her right back to sleep. He stared at the ceiling as the smile on the girls face filled his mind. It was her, he knew it. It was his daughter. But what was she trying to tell him? What did she mean, she was here? He closed his eyes, hoping if he went back to sleep he could see her again. The other dreams he had about her were different. She always walked away just before he could touch her, pick her up. But this one, he could actually feel her skin on his. Her tiny hand in his. He could feel the warmth in her touch. He wanted to feel it again.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87 Leviathans are here!

When Dean and Jade made it back to the house, Bobby was packing in a hurry. Dean walked to the bedroom door. "What's going on, Bobby?" Bobby threw his cloths in the bag. "It's Ellie. She called, they got to her. She asked me to meet her in a alley not far from here." Dean nodded. "Ok, me and Sam will go with you." Bobby shook his head. "No, she wanted me to come alone." Dean shook his head. "No, Bobby. This could be a trap. We are going with you." Dean turned and walked back to the kitchen where Sam and the others were. "Get packed. We are going with him." he said and turned and walked to the bedroom. Sam kissed Lexie on the cheek and headed to get packed. Jade met Dean at the bedroom door. She bumped into him. "Where are you going?" she asked. Dean shifted through his cloths, pulling out the dirty ones. "Me and Sam are going with Bobby to check on Dr. Visyak. She called him." Jade looked confused. She was sure Lilth had her. "What happened?" she asked. Dean shrugged. "Don't know, but we are gonna find out." he said as he threw his bag over his shoulder and kissed her. "We won't be long. I will call you." he said as he walked out. Jade let out a deep breath. Then she heard Cas appear behind her. "Where have you been?" she asked. He walked over and closed the door. "Busy. They have everything they need. Or so they think." Jade raised her eyebrows. "What does that mean?" Cas shook his head. "Just trust me. Be ready when it is time." Jade grabbed his arm. "Look Cas, I have a lot on the line here. I think you owe me something." Cas looked at her. "Soon, you will know everything soon." Jade shook her head as he disappeared. She walked into the kitchen with Lisa and Lexie. Bentley was in the den with his toys. They all three sat quiet for a few minutes. Then Lisa looked at Jade and Lexie. "How come I feel like something big is about to happen?" she asked. Jade and Lexie looked at each other then back at Lisa. "Because it is. Now we just have to be ready." Lexie said. Jade let out a shaky breath and took a cup of coffee to the spot behind the barn.

Jade sat on the bench staring out into the woods. It was starting to cool off, the sun was about to set. She was startled when someone sat next to her. She looked over to see Lilth next to her staring out into the woods. "It really is peaceful here." she said. Jade glared at her. "I gave you what you wanted. What are you doing here?" she asked. Lilth looked over at her. "I am just here to remind you, if you interfere in anyway, they all die. Every last one of them." Jade glared at her. Lilth smiled and stood. "Starting with the little one, then Prince Charming. Don't try me." then she was gone. Jade rested her elbows on her knees and put her face in her hands as she took several deep breaths. There was nothing fair about this situation. Either way she lost. And the bitch knew that.

Bobby and the boys pulled up to the end of the alley where they were suppose to meet Ellie. They got out of the car and waited for nearly a half hour. "Something is not right. She would never be late." Bobby said. "Come on." Dean said as he headed down the alley, Bobby and Sam following. Bobby pulled out his phone and call her. They all looked at each other as they heard it ring a little further down the alley. They follow the sound to a dumpster. And as they walk to the other side of the dumpster, she laid there, holding her stomach. Bobby rushed and kneeled next to her as Sam and Dean stood in front of them.

Bobby: "El?"

Ellie smiled. "I guess I could have used your help, Bobby."

Bobby: "Just be still."

Sam: "What happened?" he asked as she looked at him and Dean.

Ellie: "They took me. But I got away." She opened her coat and revealed her blood soaked blouse.

Bobby: "Oh, Ellie. What have they done to you?"

Ellie giggled. "Everything. The demon I could handle, it was the angel that I couldn't take. I told them everything. They have what they need to open the door."

Bobby: "Tell me, I need to know."

Ellie: "The need virgin blood. That is a milk run for them. They also need blood from a Purgatory native, and well, they got plenty of it now." she said as she looked down at her stomach.

Dean: "Have they opened it yet?"

Ellie: "Tomorrow night. The eclipse. I'm sorry, Bobby."

Bobby grabbed her hand. "It's ok. Ellie?" She closed her eyes and Bobby looked up at the boys and shook his head.

The girls were in the den, waiting on Bobby and the boys to get back. They looked at each other when they heard the Impala pull up the driveway. They walked in and went straight to the whiskey. Bobby sat the glasses on the counter as Dean pour the whiskey in all three glasses. The girls walk in the kitchen. "Well?" Lisa asked. Dean looked at her and smirked. "Well, as usual, we are about five steps behind. They killed her. They needed virgin blood and blood from a Purgatory native, they got both. So midnight tomorrow, they will be opening the door." Lexie shrugged. "Well, we stop them." Sam looked at her. "That would be a perfect plan, if we knew where they were." Jade looked behind her and nodded. Balthazar walked in from the hallway. "Look what the cat drug in." Jade said with a smile. "Hello, boys." Bobby and the boys looked at him then at the girls. Balthazar held up his hands. "I was undecided on whether to help you or not." he said. Dean raised one eyebrow. "With what?" Balthazar looked at him. "Finding Raphael." Dean smirked. "And what was the deciding factor?" he asked as he turned up his glass. Balthazar looked at the girls up and down and smiled. "I couldn't miss a chance to see these beauties again." he said as he pulled a piece of paper from his coat pocket. Then Cas appeared. "Hello brother." Balthazar said as he smiled at Cas, Cas nodded. He handed the piece of paper to Dean. Dean looked at the address and then at Bobby and Sam. "It's in Bootback, Kansas." he said as he handed the paper to Bobby. Dean looked back at Balthazar. "Give us a minute to pack and we can go." Balthazar held up his hands. "I don't think so. If Raphael finds out I ratted him out, he will not stop until he finds me. Good luck." he said and disappeared. Lexie rubbed her hands together. "Ok, let's go." Dean and Sam both stood and shook their heads. 'No, we are not starting this." Lexie crossed her arms and glared at them. "We are going. Get your shit together." she said and turned and walked to the bedroom. Sam shrugged as Dean looked at him. Jade looked at them as Lisa ran upstairs to gather her stuff. "You heard her. What the hell are you waiting on, an invitation? Because that is what that was." she turned and walked to the bedroom. Dean followed. "I know, you and Lexie are going. But Lisa is what 6 months pregnant. She shouldn't be going." Jade looked at him. "We need her. If they open the door, it's not like it is gonna matter. We're all dead, right?" Dean shrugged and got his things together. Lexie handed Bentley to Amanda after kissing him. Sam kissed his head. Then Jade and Dean. "No trouble, my man." Dean said as Bentley laughed.

Then men were in the Impala, the girls in Lexie's charger. They pull over just down from the address. It was a huge mansion. They all got out and stood at the Impala as Bobby used his binoculars to get a closer look. "I count at least two dozen." Bobby said as he lowered the binoculars. "Demons?" Dean asked. "Angels." Cas answered. Dean smirked. "How are we suppose to take out that many angels?" Bobby looked at him. "We're not. We ninja our way in." Dean threw up his hands. "Yeah, until they hear your knee squeak." Bobby looked at him annoyed. Then he paused. "Shut up." They all looked at Bobby. Dean smiled. "What, now you got thin skin, too?" The others looked around hearing something strange. Almost like a freight train coming. Then Dean heard it. "What the fuck is that?" he asked as he saw a water puddle ripple. The noise getting louder. "Holy shit!" Bobby yelled as they saw a huge black cloud approaching. "Get in the car!" Dean yelled. The all jump in the car as the black smoke flipped the Impala over on the top. Flipping them all over the car and headed to the mansion. After it was quiet, they all start to move. Jade and Lexie holding on to Lisa. "You ok?" they both ask. Lisa looked at herself and smiled. "Yeah, I'm good." Dean and Sam climbed out and helped the other get out. Everybody giving Lisa a look over. "Ok, we split up, We are running out of time." Dean said. Cas nodded. "Yes, me and Jade will take the back." They all look at him confused. But didn't argue. "Ok, me, Bobby and Lisa will take the front. Sam and Lexie go to the garage door." Dean finished as they all separated.

Dean, Bobby, Lisa, Sam and Lexie meet at a basement door. "Where is Jade and Cas?" Dean asked. The others shrugged. Sam grabbed the door and they quietly slipped in. Dean held Balthazar's sword, he swiped while he was at the house. Raphael and Lilth were standing in front of the wall with some kind of symbols written in blood in it. Lilth chanting the ritual. Dean reared back the sword and threw it. Raphael caught it with his back still to them. They all froze in shock. With just a look, Lilth throws them down the stairs. Dean and Lisa landed on a table then to the floor. Bobby, Sam and Lexie hit hard against the wall. Lilth laughed. "I will be with you in a moment." She continued with the ritual, and when it was over, nothing. She looked at Raphael, "Maybe I said it wrong." Cas and Jade appear behind them with a empty jar. "You said it right, all you need was this." he said as he sat the jar on the table. Dean and the others stood and watched, confused. Lilth walked to the wall and touched her finger to the blood and then brought it to her lips. "And we have been working with dog blood." Raphael looked at Cas. "Enough, Castiel. Give us the blood." Lilth looked at the jar Cas sat on the table. "It's to late. His jar is empty. I'm betting his ritual went better than ours." Dean looked at the others. All of them realizing what happened. Lilth disappeared. Raphael looked at Cas and smiled. Cas took a step to him. "I am your brother, Castiel. You let the demon go but not me?" "The demon, I have plans for." Cas snapped his fingers and Raphael exploded. Jade and the others looked stunned. Cas turned back to Jade. "We have to go. They are too strong." Dean and the others walked to them. "What the fuck just happened?" Dean asked. Jade looked at him and grabbed his hand. "No time. Hold hands." she said as they all grabbed the others hands. They appeared in a room next to the one they were in. The same symbols on the wall. Cas walked to the wall and begin to chant. "Somebody better tell me what the hell is happening." Dean yelled. Jade looked at him with that I'm so sorry look. "Five minutes, you will know everything. He has to get them back in." They all covered their face as a bright light shot out of Cas and into the wall. But the wall didn't close. Jade looked at Cas, panicked. "I'm sure it is suppose to close." she said in a panic. Cas grabbed Lisa's hand. "Hold hands, we have to go. Now!" he yelled. They all closed their eyes and they were back outside at the cars. Cas flipped his hand and the Impala was back on all fours. "Get in!" he yelled. Dean, Sam and Bobby jumped in the Impala. All shocked it started. Lexie did a u turn in the Charger and hauled ass down the road. Dean hot on her ass. Dean beat the steering wheel as he looked at Cas in the rearview. He was weak and could barely hold his head up. "What the fuck did you and Jade do?" Cas looked at him. "We stopped it. But something got out. It was the Leviathan's. They were too strong." Dean, Sam and Bobby looked at him, shocked. Dean stuttered. "The Leviathan's are out? Your telling us, you let the Leviathan's out." Cas shook his head. "They were too strong. I got everything else back in, but they stayed out." Dean beat the steering wheel. "Son of a fucking bitch!" After a few minutes of silence Dean looked back at Cas. "She drug you into this. Jade lied to all of us." Cas shook his head. "No, I offered to help her. This was the only way. Lilth was going to kill all of you." Bobby looked out the window. "She didn't lie. We knew the ultimatum Lilth gave her. Did you really think she was gonna sit back at let any of us die?" Dean shook his head as he gripped the steering wheel. He thought she was gonna let him fix this. Let him handle it. He just assumed after the other night, they were in it together. Let him fix it. The rest of the ride was quiet. All trying to process what happened. And how the hell they were gonna get out of this one.

After the girls got on the interstate, Lexie looked at Jade. "You want to tell me what the fuck that was?" she asked, pissed. Jade ran her hand through her hair as she stared out the window. "That was me and Cas, stopping Raphael and Lilth." Lisa faked a laugh. "Really, because it looked like to me, you let out what we were trying to keep in." Jade shook her head as the tears started to drip from her eyes. "That wasn't suppose to happen. He was suppose to use the souls to kill Lilth and Raphael and then put them back. Something went wrong. They must have been to strong." Lexie ran her hand through her hair. "You and Cas did this without telling us anything. You did it behind our back. Wait, don't tell me you told Lilth about the dragon lady?" Lexie looked over at Jade when she didn't answer. "Oh, Jade, you didn't." she said as she laid her head back on the headrest. Jade looked at her. "I didn't have a choice." Lisa sat up in the back seat. "Not only did you lie to us, but you got Cas involved." Jade shook her head. "No, he offered to help me. I just looked out while he did it. He stopped Raphael." Lexie smirked as she propped her head in her hand on the door. "Yeah, and let out the nastiest creatures the earth as ever seen." Lisa sat back in the seat and Jade stared back out the window. None of them speaking another word.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88 I had to lose you, to save you.

It was nearly morning when they got back to the house. All too tired to even discuss what had happened. Lexie and Sam disappeared to their room as Cas and Lisa walked up stairs. Bobby went to the bedroom he used when he was there. Dean took off his long sleeve shirt and boots as he sat on the sofa in the den. Jade walked down the hall to her bedroom and slid under the comforter and pulled it over her head. Cas sat on the side of the bed and pulled off his shoes and shirt. He stood and pulled off his jeans as Lisa laid on the bed. He sat back on the bed and closed his eyes and tilted his head to the ceiling. Relived that Raphael was dead. It was over. No Apocalypse. And it seemed the only thing the others were worried about was that Jade and him went behind their back to do it. But now the Leviathans were out. And they were going to be hard to get rid of. Lisa sat up and gently rubbed his back. "Cas, you need to rest." she whispered. He looked back at her and smiled and laid back on the bed. She rested her head on his chest. "Dean is upset." he said as he laid his hand on her back. "Can you blame him? While we were trying to save Ellie, she feed her right to Lilth and Raphael. And you helped her." Cas ran his hand through his hair. "This was the only way. If Raphael opened the door and took those souls, we would all be dead now. And if Jade wouldn't have went along with Lilth's plan, you would be would dead. So was there even a choice? No, Dean would have and has done the same thing." Lisa raised her head and looked at him. "You know what? You right. I mean, it wasn't like she didn't tell us about it. I guess I am kinda pissed at us more that her. She came to us. We just couldn't stop it." Cas smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers. Softly kissing her, rolling her over and resting on top of her. He brushed the hair from her face as he passionately kissed her. She let her legs slide open and he rested between them. He kissed down her neck and across her shoulder as she ran her hands down his back. She swiftly rolled them over, straddling his hips. She smiled and bit her lip as he looked up at her. His hands rested on her thighs as she leaned in and kissed him. He parted his lips as she slid her tongue across his lips and dipping it between them to massage his. He closed his eyes and moaned as she broke the kiss and sat up. She slowly removed her tank, his eyes drawn to her full enlarged breast. His hands slowly slid up her sides and up to her breast. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as he ran the palm of his hands across her nipples, causing them to instantly harden. He slowly slid his hands back over her stomach, gently rubbing the safe haven surrounding his baby. She smiled as she watched him. "How is he?" she asked. He looked up at her and smiled. "He is perfect." She leaned back over him, resting her hands at the side of his head. She took his lips with hers, roughly kissing him as he moaned. He slid his hands back down her sides and to the hem of her white silk panties. He slowly slid them down her legs. She raised one leg at a time, allowing him to slide them off and toss them to the floor. He moaned as she sat back on him. Fitting to him perfectly. She slowly rocked her hips, allowing her juices to coat his hard cock. He closed his eyes as he gripped her hips, pushing her in him harder. He let his hands run up her back as she moaned and raised back up. He sat up and buried his face in her chest. She moaned and rocked a little faster as she felt his tongue run across each of her nipples. He wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her enough so his tip was positioned at her hot wet core. She ran her hands through his hair as he took one nipple between his lips, sucking and nibbling as he slowly entered her. He felt her shiver as he buried his self deeper inside her, holding her tight. She used her knees to lift herself off of him then sliding slowly back to his base. He let out a grunting moan as he felt her wrap around him. He looked up at her as she moaned. He thought to his self, words were overrated when sounds like this were so overwhelming. The sounds causing him to want to be deeper, thrust harder. And he did. And the sounds coming from her grew louder. He pressed his forehead to hers as her tongue slid over her dry lips. He let his hands slid to her ass as she now, increased the pace. Her moans turned into escaping breaths. He could feel her starting to tighten around him. He loved that feeling. How tightly she fit around him, like a glove. He could feel the burning tingle stating at the base of his spine. She tilted her head back as she felt her bubble begin to break. She pressed her forehead to his as he thrusted uncontrollably into her. "Oh shit." she whispered across his lips. She pressed her lips to his and then moaned. He tightly gripped her hair as he felt her break. She gasped as everything went blank. He held her tight as he let go. Soaking her with all inside of him. He moaned her name as she went limp around him. Then he grunted as she spasmed around him. When she was finally able to catch her breath she whispered. "I have to lay down." in his ear. With one hand, he gently laid her back on the bed. Resting beside her. She looked over at him and smiled as she rubbed the back of her hand over his cheek. "I love you." she said. He gently leaned in and kissed her. "I love you, Lisa." he said as he laid his head next to hers and laid his hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes and within minutes, she was deeply asleep.

Lexie opened her eyes as the sun came through the blinds. Sam rolled over and laid his arm across her and pulled her to him. She smiled as she snuggled tightly to him. "Last night was amazing." he whispered in her ear. Referring to the hot steamy sex they had just before they both collapsed in exhaustion. She smiled. "Yeah, it was." she said as he pushed her hair from her neck and laid soft kissed down her neck and across her shoulder. "What are we gonna do about this with Jade?" she asked. Sam let out a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair as he laid back on the bed. "What do you mean? It is done. Her and Cas took it upon themselves to fix everything. Now we have a bigger problem. We know nothing about the Leviathan. There is nothing written on them." Lexie sat up in the bed and pulled the sheet up to her breast. "What did she do really? She did what Lilth told her to do, to save us. Then her and Cas stopped them. The Leviathan thing was gonna happen anyway if you think about it. At least they tried to put them back." Sam looked up at her. "Dean is not gonna see it that way. You know how he is about loyalty. It is the worst thing you can do in his book." Lexie smirked. "Well, he has done a lot worse if you ask me. But your right. He will never see the fact that if it wasn't for her, Bentley could be dead right now." Sam grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "I, for one, am proud of her. I just wish they would have let us know what was going on." Lexie smiled and nodded. "Anyway, we have a birthday to plan." she said as she smiled. Sam looked at her confused. She raised her eyebrows. "Bentley turns one in a month." Sam smiled as he sat up. "Do you really start planning this far ahead?" he asked. Lexie stood and walked to the bathroom. "You do if you are planning a party like I am. Our son turns one only once." she said as he shook his head.

Jade walked to the kitchen and started the coffee. Head pounding from lack of sleep. She may have sleep and hour. She looked over her shoulder as Sam came out of the bedroom and walked into Bentley's room. The she saw him come out, Bentley in hand. Next, Bobby came out of his room rubbing both hands in his hair. "Coffee" he groaned. "Making" Jade responded. They all looked over at the sofa as Dean sat up and put his head in his hands. As he stood and walked to the bathroom, he avoided making eye contact with Jade. She stood and grabbed three cups and poured her, Sam and Bobby a cup. As she sat back at the counter, Dean entered and fixed his cup. He leaned against the counter and took a drink. He looked at Sam and Bobby. "I am gonna call a tow truck to tow the Impala to Bobby's. I need to get it fixed. I will ride back with Bobby." Bobby looked at him. "When do you want to leave?" Dean took another drink. "As soon as we can. I am calling a truck now." he said as he pulled out his phone and walked out on the patio. Jade shook her head and looked out the door. Bobby stood. "I guess I need to pack." He placed his hand on Jade's back and leaned in and kissed her cheek. "For what it's worth, I would have done the same thing. Thanks to you, we are all still here." She smiled at him and he walked to the bedroom. Sam cleared his throat. Jade looked at Bentley in the high chair, eating his Fruit Loops. She smiled. "Thanks to you, my son is able to sit here with us. Jade, I just wish you would have let us help you. You shouldn't have had to do this alone." Sam said as he put his hand on top of hers. Jade smiled. "If I could have told you, I would." she said as she stood. As she put her cup in the sink, Dean and Lexie walked in the kitchen. Both getting coffee. "I am going to the lake house for a while." Jade said. Dean stood with his back to her as Lexie looked at her with her mouth open. "You don't have to do that." Lexie said. Jade smiled. "Yeah, I do. I need a little quiet time. Get myself back together." she said as she turned and headed to the bedroom.

Dean grabbed his things from the bedroom as she was getting cloths from the closet. He didn't even look at her. She just continued to pack. As she walked in the bathroom, he walked out, all his stuff in his bag. He left nothing, except his t-shirt she wore to bed sometimes. He walked back to the kitchen and picked up Bentley and held him high as Bentley laughed. Then he pulled him tight for a hug as he kissed him on the head. He looked at Bobby as Bobby gathered a few books from the dining room. Sam and Lexie sat at the counter eating as Lisa and Cas came down. "Where are ya'll going?" Lisa asked. "I am towing my car to Bobby's, it is gonna take a while to fix it." Dean said as he slid on his button up, long sleeve. Lisa looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Your leaving?" Dean nodded. Lexie looked at Lisa. "Jade is going to the lake house for a while. Said she needs to get herself together." Lisa let out a deep breath. "I guess we where a little hard on her." Dean smirked and threw his bag over his shoulder. Bobby looked at him and raised one eyebrow. "You are gonna leave without even talking to her?" he asked. Dean looked at him and the others as they glared at him. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to her. "I think you owe her that. No matter how you feel right now, you still love her." Lexie said. Dean looked at her and shook his head as he sat his bag on the floor. He walked to the bedroom. She was putting a few odd things in her bag and zipping it up. She looked up at him, surprised. "Did you forget something?" she asked as she slid her hoodie over her head and sat in the chair to put on her Nike's. He put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat.

Dean: "I don't even know what to say. I thought we were going to do this together. The whole time you were working against me."

Jade: "No, I wasn't. I did what I thought I had to do. I am not gonna apolize for that."

Dean smirked and looked away. "You don't even understand that the choices you made, have caused a whole new set of problems. Big problems."

Jade: "You say my choices. I didn't' have a choice. I saved the people I love. No different than what you do everyday. You knew what I was doing. You just thought that since you sweet talked me, that I would just sit back and let it all happen. I am never gonna sit back and watch my whole family die."

Dean shook his head. "I have to go."

Jade: "Your just gonna leave again." she smirked. "You think I would be used to that by now."

Dean: "Jade, I don't think there is anything left to say. I don't think we will ever be what we were."

Jade nodded as she stood and grabbed her bag and her keys. "In that case, we never really were anything." she said as she walked past him. He tilted his head. She stopped at the door and looked back at him. "You know what is so fucked up about all this? I lost either way. I had to lose you, to save you." She turned and walked out the door. Dean ran his hand over his mouth and let his head drop. He wanted to stop her. But reality was, he knew deep down, it was over. Everything in him loved that girl. Really loved her. But if it was meant to be, it wouldn't be so hard. It would be easy, natural. Like Lexie and Sam. Like Lisa and Cas. They tried. He loved her and he knew she loved him. But he could never really trust her. And if she went behind his back to do this, she didn't trust him enough to help her. He heard her car start as he walked out of the bedroom. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "Let's go." he said as he opened the door and walked on the porch. Just in time to see her tail lights pull out of the driveway and the tow truck pull in.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89 Dean, I'm pregnant.

Jade spent the next few weeks, buried deep in the books at the lake house. Trying to find anything on the Leviathans. They had been referred to as huge sea monsters, the old ones and even as Envy, one of the seven deadly sins. But no real details. She talked to Lexie and Lisa everyday. She had stopped by the house a couple of times and helped Lexie with planning Bentley's birthday party. It was mainly for the adults. They didn't really know anyone else with kids. Sam stayed for a few days and then joined Dean at Bobby's. Doing their own research. Hitting dead ends too. Dean spent all his time outside with the Impala. Redoing it, inside out. He rebuilt the motor first and had started on the outside. He thought about calling Jade a hundred times a day, everyday. But he would just pull out his phone at night, when the house was quiet and dark. Pull up the photos of them and just look at how perfect they looked. If only it was that easy.

Another week went by, and still Jade found nothing. Nothing but a stomach flu. She was weak and nauseated. After a few days of her not answering her phone. Lexie and Lisa decided to take a ride to the lake house and check on her. Jade was downstairs in the bathroom. Sitting on the floor in front of the toilet when they walked to the door. Lisa and Lexie stood at the door. Jade looked over at them and rolled her eyes. "How long have you been sick?" Lexie asked as she wet a washcloth and handed it to her. Jade shrugged. "About a week." Lisa looked at Lexie and nodded. "I will be right back." Jade looked at Lisa. "Where are you going?" Jade asked. Lisa smiled. "Drug store. We need a pregnancy test." Lisa smiled as she walked out. Jade rolled her eyes. "I am not pregnant. I have a bug." she said as she tried to stand, but got dizzy. Lexie grabbed her arms and sat her on the toilet. "Sure your not." Lexie said as she smiled. Jade looked over at the door and smiled as Bentley walked to the door and play peekaboo. Jade looked up at Lexie. "I guess he didn't leave me with nothing." Lexie smiled. "No he didn't."

The girls paced outside the bathroom door, waiting for the timer to go off. They all jumped when it dinged. Jade looked at Lexie and Lisa and shook her head. "I can't do it. One of you look." Lisa smiled. "I will. Hell, I am dying to know." Lexie and Jade stood outside the door and waited. Lisa walked out. No expression on her face. Jade raised her eyebrows and her hands. "Well?" Lisa shrugged and then smiled from ear to ear. "We are gonna have a little Dean." she said as she clapped her hands. Jade put her hands over her mouth and laughed. Then it hit her, she was alone. She looked at them. "Please, you can't tell him." Lisa and Lexie looked at each other, then back at her. "What the hell are you talking about. You have to tell him." Lexie said. Lisa smirked. "Yeah, you are gonna see him sooner or later. He is gonna notice when you have gained 30 pounds, or when you have a baby latched on to your breast." Jade ran her hand through her hair as she paced the library. "No, I can do this myself. I can raise this baby. I don't want him to think I need him. We are not together. So, he can have his life and I will have mine." Lexie shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't do this. He deserves to know." Jade smirked. "I deserve to move on. And if he finds out, he is gonna feel guilty and we both will live a miserable life." Lisa and Lexie looked at her. "This is a bad idea." Lisa said. Jade looked at them. "Please, just don't tell him. Not now. I will tell him, if I want him to know." Lisa and Lexie both nodded. Not really having a choice. Jade smiled and rubbed Lisa's belly. "So, is my new nephew ready to show his self?" Lisa smiled. "I don't know if he is, but I sure the hell am." They all laughed. "Ok, you are coming home for Bentley's birthday party, right?" Lexie asked. Jade smiled and picked up Bentley. "Hell yeah. I wouldn't miss it." Lexie raised one eyebrow. "Dean is gonna be there." Jade looked at her and shrugged. "I know. He should be. I think we can handle being in the same house for one day." Lexie let out a deep breath. She hoped by then, Jade would change her mind about not telling Dean. Jade grabbed her phone and called the doctor's office and made an appointment. "All set. My appointment is on the day before the party. So one of you have to go with me." Jade said with a smile. Lisa held up her hand. "I will. Maybe he could give me some pointers on how to make myself go into labor." Lexie smiled. "Good luck with that. He is not gonna come until he is ready. And usually it is when your not." They all laughed.

Dean was deep in sleep. When the same dream started. He is standing at the fence by the pasture. He turned his head to see her walking to him, smiling. He smiled as she tugged on his jeans. He looked down at her big blue eyes as her blonde curls blew in the wind. The top of her head just above his knee. He felt her hand grab his. He looked back down at her as she looked up at him. "Daddy, I'm here. Don't leave me." He sat up him bed, gasping. Sweat pouring from his forehead. He looked around the room, making sure he was still at Bobby's. He laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Why was he having this dream. Her face still in his head. Everything about her reminded him of Jade. She looked just like her when she was small. Just like the picture he saw. Something in his gut, telling him to call her. He tossed and turned for anther half hour, before giving in and grabbing his phone. He sat up on the side of the bed and looked at the clock. 2am. He took a deep breath and called her.

Jade heard the ring tone and thought she was dreaming. When she was finally awake, she realized it was her phone. It was Dean. Before she could answer it, it went to voicemail. Dean took a deep breath and was decided whether to leave a message or not, when he got a call on the other line. He looked at the phone and saw it was her.

Dean: "Hey. Did I wake you?"

Jade: "It's ok. Something wrong?"

Dean took a deep breath. "Couldn't sleep. How have you been?"

Jade: "Dean, did you call me at 2 in the morning, after three weeks, to ask me how I've been?"

Dean ran his hand through his hair. "Not really. I will let you get back to sleep." he said as he started to hand up the phone.

Jade: "Dean, don't hang up. Why can't you sleep?" she asked.

Dean paused. "It is that same dream. The little girl. She keeps telling me she is here. I don't know what it means or why it freaks me out."

Jade put her hand over her mouth and felt the tears start to fall. "Dean, there is something I have to tell you."

Dean was silent for a few seconds. "Ok, I'm listening." he couldn't even imagine what she was about to say. He heard her take a deep breath. "Jade, what is wrong? Just tell me."

Jade: "I'm pregnant, Dean." He was silent as he let the words sink in. "Dean, you there?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. I'm here. You sure?"

Jade: "Well, yeah. I have the nausea, dizzy spells and a positive home test. I made an appointment for next week. I will know for sure then."

Dean laid back on the bed and smiled. "I knew it. It was that night at the motel, when we talked to that horror freak. The Lovecraft guy."

Jade smiled. "How do you know?"

Dean: "Because that was the first night she told me she was here. And as I recall, we practiced a lot that night."

Jade smiled. "Yeah, we did."

Dean: "Where are you?"

Jade: "The lake house. You?"

Dean: "Bobby's. You are still there?"

Jade: "Yeah, I am gonna head back home for the appointment and Bentley's birthday next week."

Dean: "I should be done with the Impala by then. I will meet you there and go with you."

Jade: "You don't have to do that. I can do it myself."

Dean: "I know you can. But I would like to be there. Unless you don't want me too."

Jade took a deep breath. "Dean, I have to be honest. I wasn't gonna even tell you about the baby. I was gonna do it myself."

Dean sat up on the bed. "What? Why?"

Jade: "I don't want you to feel like you had to do something you didn't want to. We aren't together, and I didn't want to tie you down."

Dean: "Jade, we may not be together, but we are having a baby. I think we can still do this together. No matter how we end up. This is something we both wanted. That hasn't changed."

Jade wiped her cheek. "It's like you said, things between us will never be like they were before. There is no reason to fool ourselves and think they ever will be. The sooner we except that the better both of our lives will be."

Dean hung his head and rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

Jade: "And honestly, it isn't anything either of us did to make it that way. It was just the circumstances that have made it impossible."

Dean wiped a single tear from his cheek. "You are absolutely right. But that doesn't mean we can't raise this baby. No matter what has happened. We love each other, and this baby is the proof. Jade, I want to do this with you. I need to do this. Please just give me the chance. That's all I ask."

Jade smiled. "Ok, if you are sure."

Dean: "I have never been more sure about anything. We are gonna be awesome parents, whether we are together or not."

Jade smiled. "I hope so."

Dean: "Jade, we still love each other. That hasn't changed. We just can't be together right now. There is sill no other woman I would choose to have my baby. It is only you, always you."

Jade cover her mouth as she tried not to let him hear her cry. "Dean, I am tired. I will call you to let you know what time to meet me."

Dean could tell she was crying. "Good night, sweetheart." he said as she hung up the phone and hugged her pillow tight. Dean laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He smiled. The woman he loved was having his baby. The only problem, he was here and she was there. Both having their reasons, neither understanding the others.

Jade picked up her phone and called Lexie. Lexie rolled over in the bed and fumbled on the night stand until she felt her phone.

Lexie: "Yeah." she answered, her voice gruff.

Jade: "I told him."

Lexie ran her hands over her face. "Told who, what?"

Jade: "Dean, about the baby."

Lexie sat up in the bed. "Thank god. You called him?"

Jade: "No, he just called me."

Lexie: "Really? At 2 in the morning?"

Jade: "Yeah, said he couldn't sleep. He is having the dreams about the little girl again. He knew."

Lexie: "You think that is the reason he is having the dreams?"

Jade: "I don't know. But he wants to help me."

Lexie: "Good, whether you know it or not, you are gonna need him."

Jade: "That's the problem. I don't want to need him. I don't want to want him. I don't want to love him." By now the tears where streaming down her face.

Lexie: "Why?"

Jade shook her head. "Then it would be a lot easier. It wouldn't hurt."

Lexie: "I know honey. But no matter what happens between the two of you. This baby is gonna be the best thing that ever happens to the two of you."

Jade: "I hope so."


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90 Homerun and Hallucinations.

Dean sat nervously in the examine room. Jade sat patiently on the table. He rubbed his hands together, blowing his breath and stared at the floor. Jade looked over at him and smiled. "Will you stop? You are making me nervous. This isn't new. We've been here before." Dean looked at her and smiled. "I know. But I am ready to get this over with." He looked up when there was a knock on the door. Dr. Christian smiled as he walked in. He held his hand out to Dean, Dean shook his hand. "Nice to see you again, Dean." Dean nodded. Dr. Christian pulled his stool to the end of the table and looked up at Jade. Jade smiled as the doctor shook his head. "You are officially a medical mystery. You are pregnant." he said as he smiled at her. Jade smiled and looked at Dean as he got that cocky grin across his face. "It has to be a miracle. I was sure you would never have a baby. Then you heal like nothing happened in record time. And now you are having a baby. Congratulations." Jade nodded as she felt Dean grab her hand. "Thank you." she said and looked over at Dean. The doctor wrote a prescription for vitamins and something for nausea. "Ok, you know the drill. Make a appointment for a month from now, and we will find out how far along you are. But you seem pretty sure, about a month. But we will make sure." The doctor walked out and Dena let out a deep breath. Jade hopped off the table and grabbed her purse. Dean held the door open and followed her to the car. She shivered as she felt him rest his hand on the small of her back. He walked to the passenger side of the Camera and opened the door. She sat in the seat and laid her head back on the headrest. Dean sat in the car and they both sat there in silence. Both smiling. "Homerun." Dean said as he smiled at Jade. Jade smiled and shook her head. "Ok, slugger, can we go?" He smiled as he started the car and headed home.

Dean and Jade told everyone as soon as they got home. Lisa smiled and rubbed her belly. "We get this one out and settled and then it will be time for another one." Jade nodded and picked Bentley up and kissed his cheek. "Then we are done right?" she asked as she looked at all the others. Lexie nodded. "I am. No more." Sam took a drink of his beer and smirked. "As long as we can still practice, I'm good." Lisa held up her hands and looked at Cas. "I am done. This one is it." Cas looked at all them confused. Dean took a drink of his beer. "Well, you better find some kind of angel birth control. Because ours doesn't work." Lisa shook her head and looked at Cas. "We will find something, right?" Jade sat Bentley down and laughed. "Good luck with that." she said as she walked to her room. Sam and Cas shook Dean's hand. "Daddy, you are gonna be a daddy." Sam said as he shoo his head. Dean shrugged. "This isn't the first time, but you can bet your ass, I am gonna make sure I look in her blue eyes this time." Lisa looked at him. "A girl? You think it is a girl?" Dean nodded. "Yeah, I would bet my life on it." Jade walked back in. "None of that. We're not betting our lives on nothing. You promised to help with the 3am feedings and diaper changes." Dean shrugged. "No problem. I did it with Bentley. I kill monsters, vamps and demons. I can handle a little sleep depuration and toxic waste." Jade smiled. "That is the easy part. You want a girl, the real hard work starts when she hits puberty." Dean's eyes widen, then he shrugged and brought his bottle to his lips. "Hey, I can handle that too. I got rifles, shot guns and my 45." he said with that cocky smile.

They all spent the night with a nice dinner. Filled with simple normal conversation. Something they had not done in a long time. The girls made homemade spaghetti and meatballs, salad and garlic bread. They traded old hunting stories. They all laughed as Jade told about the one where they had a cat jump from a locker and Dean screamed like a girl. When they were done the girls cleared the table and washed the dishes as the boys ordered a movie on the t.v. Cas sat on the end of the sofa and Lisa laid her head in his lap. Sam was in the large recliner, Lexie sitting across his lap. Dean was on the loveseat. Jade sat on the other end of the loveseat her legs bent beside her. "What did ya'll order? And it better not be an old western or one of those slasher movies." Lisa said as she glared at Dean. Dean shrugged. "I didn't order it. But it is a scary movie." Jade looked at him, her arm propped on the arm of the loveseat, her head resting in her hand. "What is it?" she asked. Dean smiled. Then the title came across the screen. Paranormal Activity 3. Lexie clapped her hands. "I wanted to see this. But somebody was too busy to take me." she said as she glared at Sam. Bentley walked to the loveseat and climbed between Jade and Dean with his cup. Dean wrapped his arm around him. "Let's watch the monsters" he said as Bentley smiled up at him. Jade smiled. She knew he was gonna be a great dad. He was great with Bentley.

About halfway through the movie, Jade had laid on the loveseat, her feet in Dean's lap. Bentley was laying against her chest, her arm wrapped around him to keep him from rolling off the loveseat. He was sound asleep. Dean laughed every time something happened and the girls jumped. Jade kicked his thigh every time he laughed. But he couldn't help it. "What? You three have actually hunted evil shit, and you are jumping at a movie." Lisa threw a pillow at him. "Shut up." When the movie went off Sam and Lexie stood, Sam picked up Bentley. He looked at Dean. "Looks like you will be carrying her to bed too." Dean looked at Jade. Sound asleep. He smiled and gently stood. He scooped her up and she moaned. "It's ok, sweetheart. I got you." he whispered as he carried her to bed. He pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead. He walked to the door and gave her one last look as he pulled the door closed. He laid back on the sofa and cover his face with his arm. And before long he was out.

Bobby, Josh, Brent, Shay and Dawn came over for the birthday party. And so did the waitress from the bar. Dean and Sam caught up with Brent and Josh and Dean told them his news. "About time." Brent said as he patted Dean on the shoulder. "I just hope it doesn't give Shay any ideas." Josh shook his head. "Too late for me. Dawn is already talking about turning one of the spare rooms into a nursery." Brent rolled his eyes. "Great, that means, she has already put the bug in Shay's ear." Sam and Dean smiled. "Trust me. It is scary, but when you hear the words, I'm pregnant, that all goes away."

Bobby was sitting in the kitchen with Jade at the counter. "Have you heard anything on the you know what?" Jade asked him. Bobby shook his head. "No, it has been quiet. Too quiet." Jade nodded. "Yeah, I have been looking but nothing strange nowhere near where they busted out. And nothing much in any book I have found either." Bobby looked at her. "Don't drive yourself crazy. Take a break. Sometimes we find things when we're not looking." Jade smiled as Dean and the others walked back in. Jade looked at her watch. "It 's getting late. I am gonna head back to the lake house." she said as she picked up Bentley and gave him a big hug and kiss. Dean raised his eyebrows. "Your going back there?" he asked. Jade nodded. "Yeah, I have something I need to finish." She hugged Lisa and Lexie and left. Dean looked at the two girls. "What is she doing there?" he asked. "She is looking…" Lisa started but stopped when Lexie stepped on her foot. Dean knew something was up. He glared at Lexie as Sam and Bobby and Cas listened. "What is she up to? I know you know." Dean said. Lexie looked at the counter as she pretended to wipe it. Dean raised his eyebrows. "Lexie, what is going on?" he asked again. Lisa let out a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "Tell ya what, hop in the truck and go find out for yourself." Dean alooked at Lexie as she shrugged. He stood and pulled out his keys. "That is just what I am gonna do." They watched as he walked out the door.

It was dark when Jade walked back in the lake house. She flipped the kitchen light on as she walked through to the huge den. Flicking the den light on to the piles of books and the maps and different articles on the wall. She sat on the sofa and took off her shoes. She ran up the stairs to her bedroom and took off her cloths, sliding on Dean's t-shirt he left. Still smelt like him. As she came back down the stairs she heard a car door outside. She grabbed her gun from the coffee table and walked to the door as she heard a knock. "Who is it?" she asked through the door, gun in hand. "It's me." she recognized Dean's voice and opened the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked from the door. Dean started to step in when he noticed the salt and Goofer Dust on the floor. He looked over the door and saw the Devil's Shoestring. As he walked to the den where she sat on the sofa he noticed it on all the doors and windows. Then he widened his eyes as he saw the mounds of books. "What are you doing here, Dean?" she asked as she sat crossed legged on the sofa. Then noticed the wall. "Jade, what are you hunting?" he asked as he looked at the map and the pieces if paper on the wall. "Just reading." He picked up a notebook from the coffee table and sat in the table in front of her as he read over it. "I know you are reading up on the Leviathans. But what's up with the hellhound repellent?" he asked as he looked at her. She shook her head and looked away from him. Then he noticed a list of things in the notebook that looked a lot like Lilth. He looked up at her and held the notebook up. "Don't tell me your looking for Lilth." Jade shrugged and snatched the notebook. "Ok, I won't." Dean ran his hand through his hair and over his face as he stood and paced the room. Jade watched him. "Why are you looking for her?" he asked. "I might as well find her before she finds me. She is gonna come for me. I screwed her. She might be laying low, but she will be coming." Dean knew she was right. But they had been so busy with the Leviathan, he forgot about Lilth. "Have you found anything?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, not a thing. On any of it. Which is weird." Dean smirked as he sat back on the table. "Tell me about it. But why are you here by yourself. That is not safe." He rested his arms on his thighs as he looked at her. "If I'm here when she comes, nobody else gets hurt." Dean stared at her. She was tired, stress and on edge. "When was the last time you slept more than a few hours at a time?" he asked as he put his hands on her legs. "Last night." she answered as she looked down at her hands. "And before then?" he asked. She shook her head. "Before the Eve thing." she said as she looked up at him. Dean stood and walked to the door as she watched him. "Where are you going?" she asked. He smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. Just getting something out of the truck and then we are going to the bedroom and going to sleep." Jade let out a deep breath. She always felt safer with him next to her. But she was gonna have to get used to not depending on him. Dean walked back in with the Colt in hand. He sat on the sofa as he loaded it. "Where did you get those bullets?" she asked. He smiled. "Curtsey of Samuel Colt. He sent them back when he sent the Phoenix ash and Sam's phone." he smiled. "Are you ready. I am exhausted." he said as he stood and held out his hand. She grabbed his hand and stood as he lead them upstairs. She laid on her side, facing him, hands under her face. He sat on the side of the bed and pulled off his button up, t-shirt and boots. He sat the Colt on the night stand and laid back on the bed. One hand behind his head and the other rested on his chest. She stared at him as he stared at the ceiling. He looked over at her. "Why is it so hard for you to ask for help?" he asked. She raised one eyebrow. "Why do you get so pissed when someone does help you?" she asked. He smirked and looked back at the ceiling and shook his head. "Well, your not hunting Lilth by yourself." he looked back at her. "I mean it, I know what you know, when you know it, period. Even if I'm not here. You call me." "Your not staying here, are you?" she asked. He widened his eyes and nodded. "You damn right I am. Unless we get a lead on the Leviathan." She rolled her eyes. "I am fine here by myself." she said as she rolled on her back and laid both her hands on her stomach, staring at the ceiling. "Yeah, it looks like it. All the Devil Shoestring, Goofer Dust, not sleeping. Your doing just great. I'm staying, get used to it." She looked at him and knew she better get used to it, he wasn't going anywhere. "Fine, just don't get up. I don't want to shoot you thinking you are a burglar." she said as she rolled over her back to him. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Sam was standing at the counter in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Lexie was putting Bentley to bed. He jumped when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hello, Sam. Long time no see." He turned around and felt his body go numb. Lucifer was standing in the corner with his arms crossed. Sam closed his eyes. "Your not real. You are in hell." Lucifer pointed at him and smiled. "Now, that, your right on." Sam looked at him and shook his head. "Chains, the meat hooks, you, it's not real. It's just my brain leaking memories. The wall's breaking down, that's it." Lucifer nodded. "That theory of yours is good. But me, I'm not you losing it. Everything else is." Sam looked at him confused. "What?" Lucifer held his hands out. "Everything. All of it, the big happy family, the awesome sex. All of it, since you leaped from the lock box." Sam tightened his jaw. "That's impossible." Lucifer smiled. "No, you escaping was impossible. I have to say, this is the best torture I have done yet. Make you believe, you are really here, enjoying your life. Then yank the wool off your eyes and boom, your back locked away." Sam ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "No, your not real." Lucifer smirked. "You really think this perfect house, sexy wife and baby, got it all dream is real? You come back, with no soul. Like some peppy American Psycho until Saint Dean glues you back together again, buying you some magic amnesia. Your real, I'm real. Everything between us is what we call set dressing." Sam shook his head. "No." Lucifer smiled. "Your still in my cell, bunk mates. My bitch in every sense of the word." Lexie walked in and saw Sam staring at the wall, and shaking. "Hey, you ok?" she asked. Sam looked at her both confused and terrified. She grabbed his arm as he looked back to the wall where Lucifer was. "Sam, what is it?" she asked. He looked back at her and shook his head. "Nothing, I'm good." he said as he leaned and kissed her. She watched as he walked to the bed and slid under the covers. She brushed her teeth and cut off the light and climbed in bed. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. She could hear his heart pounding. "Good night, baby." he whispered. She gently rubbed his chest and she heard his heart beat slow. "Good night." She knew something was up, but she was too tired and scared to ask right now.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91 You know he's not real.

Lexie had been up for hours, Sam still sleeping. She was in the den when Lisa and Cas came back from her doctor's appointment. Lisa sat on the sofa next to Lexie as Bentley climbed up in her lap. "Sam, still sleeping?" Lisa asked. Lexie nodded. "Yeah, 12 hours straight. How did the appointment go?" Lexie asked. Lisa tickled Bentley. "A few more weeks. We will have another little one. I am so ready." Lisa said. Lexie smiled. "Me too, I can't wait to meet him." Cas walked to the bedroom door and peeked in at Sam. He knew exactly what was going on. But there was no stopping it. He walked back to the den. "Ok, I have a few things to check on. I will be back." Cas kissed Lisa and then disappeared. Lexie looked at Lisa. "How do you think he is gonna do in the delivery room?" Lexie asked. Lisa looked at her and smiled. "I don't know. But he is getting better. He just sits there at the appointments. I thought he was gonna freak the first time I got an exam. But now he just sits there and what ever he doesn't understand, he asked after we are done." Lexie shook her head. "Well, me and Jade will be there. Speaking of, we need to get the nursery ready upstairs." Lisa tilted her head back and groaned. "I know and I don't know where to start." Lexie smiled and patted her leg as she stood. "Don't worry about it. I will call Jade and we will get started." she said as she headed to wake Sam.

Sam was standing at the counter in the bathroom holding his hand when Lexie walked in. She looked down at his hand and noticed the blood dripping from his hand. "What happened?" she asked as she started in the door. "No, stop. There is glass on the floor." Sam said. She looked at the floor and stepped around the broken glass on the floor. Sam she turned on the water and he held his hand under the water as she looked at the gash. "I dropped the glass and when I grabbed it, it cut my hand." Sam said as she wrapped it in a towel. "Damn, you are gonna need a few stitches." Lexie said as she dug out the medical box. He was quiet as she started to sew him up. "What is going on with you?" she asked. He shook his head. "I'm fine." "Your not fine. Now, tell me." she said as she looked up at him. "Lexie, it's nothing." he said as she wrapped his hand. "Ok, if it is nothing, then tell me." She followed him as he sat on the bed and ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I have been seeing things." Lexie raised her eyebrows and sat on the bed. "Ok, like what?" He looked at her for a few seconds. "Lucifer, hell. Things from hell. He has been talking to me." Lexie widened her eyes. "What do you mean, talking to you?" she asked. "Like, talking to me. Like me and you are talking." Lexie nodded. "Like hallucinations? Because you know he isn't really here." Sam nodded and looked away from her. "Yeah, I know that." he placed his hand on her back and looked back at her. "Look, it's fine. I am dealing with it. We knew this might happen." He leaned in and softly kissed her then looked in her eyes. "You hungry? I'm starving." he said as he stood and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Lisa walked into the kitchen, Bentley right on her heels. "Good afternoon. I was wondering if you were still alive." she said. Sam smiled as he begin to fix sandwiches. "Yeah, I needed it." Lexie leaned against the counter and watched. This couldn't be good. Death warned them about these memories coming back. She debated on whether calling Dean or not. "Where is Dean?" Sam asked. Lisa grabbed a piece of ham and started eating it. "He is still at the lake house with Jade, I guess. Probably having lots and lots of make up sex." Sam smiled and shook his head. "That is the last image I wanted seared in my brain."

Jade and Dean were sitting at the table eating. Jade got up and cook breakfast. Eggs, sausage, biscuits and gravy. "Oh my god. If I didn't already love you, this would do it." Dean said as he stuffed his face. Jade smiled and shook her head. "You have to chew before you swallow." she said as Cas appeared. "We need talk." he said as he sat at the table. Dean looked at him and shook his head. "Not now. Let me enjoy my food." Jade rolled her eyes and looked at Cas. "What's wrong?" she asked. Cas looked at her concerned. "It's Sam." Dean stopped and looked at Cas. "What?" "He is having hallucinations." Dean raised his eyebrows. "The hell kind?" he asked. Cas nodded. Dean shook his head and Jade looked at him. Jade looked back at Cas. "How bad are they?" "I don't know. He was sleeping and I saw them. What he was seeing. I'm sure is starting to have them when he is awake. They are so strong." Dean pushed his plate away and leaned back in the chair. Looking up at the ceiling thinking. Jade stood and cleared the table and started to wash up the dishes. "Did you talk to him about it?" Dean asked Cas. "No. But he has been acting weird. I overheard him talking to his self in the bedroom last night." Cas explained. Jade stood next to Dean's chair and placed her hand on the back of his chair. "Let's just go home and you can talk to him." Jade said as she looked at him. He nodded. "Yeah, I need to know if he is having hell breakdown. As if things couldn't get worse." he said as he stood. "But your coming with me. I'm not leaving you here." She looked at him and nodded. She really didn't want to stay there by herself. And she was getting nowhere on locating Lilth. Cas disappeared as they walked upstairs to get dressed.

The ride back to the house was quiet. Dean drove the Camera and Jade dozed off. As they got off the interstate, Jade woke when Dean's phone rang. "It's Lexie." he said as he answered.

Lexie: "Hey, I know your probably busy with Jade. But I really need to talk to you."

Dean: "No, actually we are on the way there. What's up?" he asked as he looked at Jade and shrugged.

Lexie: "It's Sam. He has been acting weird and I asked him about it."Dean: "What did he say?"

Lexie: "He is having hallucinations. He said he sees Lucifer and he talks to him."

Dean widened his eyes. "Really? He actually talks to him? When he's awake?"

Lexie: "Yeah. Sam talks back to him. I heard him talking to his self last night. And when I walked in, he looked terrified."

Dean: "Yeah, Cas stopped by and said he was getting the hell memories back. That is why we are on the way back, actually. We should be pulling up in a few minutes."Lexie: "Jade with you?"

Dean looked over at Jade. "Yeah."

Lexie: "Good. We need to go get the stuff to do the nursery. Give you time to talk to Sam. I am worried about him, Dean."

Dean: "Don't, we will get through this." he said as he hung up.

Jade looked at him. "What's up?" she asked. "Sam told Lexie about the hallucinations. She is worried. She wants you to go with her and Lisa to get the stuff for the nursery." Jade smiled. "Baby shopping. I could use a girls day." Dean smiled as her face lit up. She looked at him as he stared at her. "What?" she asked as they got out of the car. He waited for her at the front of the car. "Nothing, I just love to see you smile." he said as he followed her to the house.

As soon as they came in the door, Bentley was standing in the foyer. Dean picked him up in the air and did the airplane to the kitchen, where everyone was. Bentley laughed as Dean lifted him in the air. Jade smiled. "You are such a kid." she said to Dean. Dean sat Bentley back on the floor and he held his arms up to Jade. "Your just jealous, he loves me." Bentley wrapped his arms around Jade's neck and kissed her. Jade smiled at Dean. Dean rubbed Bentley's head. "My man has great taste." he said as he winked at Jade. Lisa came down stairs and smiled at Jade. "I am so glad you and Lexie are helping me. I have no idea what I'm doing." Jade smiled. "I love it. I am going to change cloths." Dean watched as she walked to the bedroom. He didn't know what it was, but something was different about her. And he liked it. Lexie came out of the bedroom and was digging through her purse. "Ok, we may be gone a while. So, ya'll will have to fix Bentley lunch. Amanda has class until late this evening. So it is up to ya'll." Sam kissed her cheek. "I think we can handle it. Have fun." She smiled and gave him a long soft kiss. Dean rolled his eyes. "Really? You do know your married right? No more frisky, hot, sweaty sex." Lexie looked at Dean. "Oh, it's freakier, hotter, and nastier now." she said as she winked at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and shivered. "I really didn't need to hear that." Jade walked back in wearing her white Ed Hardy thermal. Her jeans were snug before but they were a lot tight fighting now. She turned around, her back to them. She twister her upper body back to them and put her hand on the top of her ass. "Does it look like my ass is getting bigger?" she asked as she looked at Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at the others. Sam shook his head as he looked down. Dean looked back at Jade. He stood and shook his head as he headed for the fridge. "No, no, no. There is no right answer to that question." he said as he opened his beer. Jade looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to say it. That just answered my question." she said as she glared at him. He held his hands up. "What did I say?" Sam and Bobby laughed as they girls walked out. "Your suppose to say, no honey, your ass looks great." Sam said as he laughed. "Well, you were shaking your head. I thought I wasn't suppose to answer." Sam slapped his chest. "You will learn. Just the next time you two are you know, just tell her that she has never looked sexier." Dean smirked as he brought the bottle to his lips. "I don't think we will be, you know, anytime soon. I guess we are just two people having a baby." Bobby shook his head. "You two will be before you know it. You two can't go long with out screw each other silly." Sam agreed. "Yeah, and now that she is pregnant. She won't be able to get enough." Dean's eyes widened. "Really?" Sam patted his shoulder. "Yeah, her hormones will be out of control. Just pray it's you who is taking care of that for her." Dean shook his head. Just the thought of her with someone else pissed him off. They may not be were they should be, but nobody else was gonna step in his place.

"Hey, can I talk to you outside?" Dean asked Sam. Sam looked at him and nodded. "Yeah." Sam followed Dean to the barn, both had beers in hand. Dean looked at the bandage on Sam's hand. "What happened?" Sam looked at his hand. "Nothing, I dropped a glass, cut my hand when I tried to clean it up. Lex, sewed it up for me." Dean nodded. "So, how are you doing? And don't say fine, because I talked to Cas and Lexie and you are not fine." Sam smirked. "Cas knows? I knew Lexie would call." They both looked back as Bobby walked in and joined them. "Look, I know I'm not ok." Dean raised his eyebrow. "You think?"

Bobby: "Ok, go easy."

Dean: "There is nothing easy about it. We acted like he had everything under control when he started remembering shit."

Sam: "I get it. I just didn't want to crack up, you know?"

Dean: "How bad is it?"

Sam: "It's not just flashbacks anymore."

Dean: "What exactly is it? And how long?"

Sam: "A while. It's like I am seeing through the cracks."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Hallucinations?"

Sam: "For starters. I am having a difficult time figuring out what is real."Dean: "If your tripping hell's bells, why would you hide that?"

Sam tightened his jaw. "I wasn't hiding it. Our plates have been a little full lately. I just figured I would hold on to something safe, like Lexie and Bentley. Ride it out. But lately it is more specific." Sam twitched his neck as he saw Lucifer appear.

Dean: "More specific, like how?"

Sam: "Like, he talks to me."Dean noticed Sam looking past him. "You know he isn't real."

Sam: "That's what he says about you, this life. He says this is his ultimate torture. The perfect life."

Dean raised one eyebrow. "So this is the Malibu dream he created. Why not just kick your ass around the cell?"

Sam looked at Lucifer and together they said. "You can't torture someone who has nothing left to take."

Lucifer to Sam. "It had to be a mess, Sam. Or you wouldn't believe it was your life."

Dean turned to where Sam was looking. "Do you see him now?" Sam nodded and Dean shook his head. They are all quiet for a few minutes. "Ok. We can get through this. We just need to minimize the stress. You can learn how to block it out." Sam and Dean look at each other and nod. Bobby watched as the two walked back in the house. He shook his head and followed. Wondering, what next.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92 Hi, I'm Donnie.

Dean and Bobby where sitting at the dining room table. Sam was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, cleaning his gun, Bobby was on the computer and Dean was reading over a book. Bobby and Dean both looked over at Sam. Bobby shrugged. "Well, at least he isn't curled under the sink." Dean looked at Bobby. "No, he is just silently field stripping his weapon." Bobby looked up at Dean. "How are you doing?" Dean looked at him concerned. "What if he is the kind of crazy we can't fix?"

Bobby: "Yeah, I'm worried too. But humor me, how are you?"

Dean: "Don't you think our mailbox is a little full right now. I'm fine."

Bobby: "And your pissed at him for not telling you before he spilled his marbles all over the floor."

Dean: "Yeah, well, I'm not Sam. I keep my marbles in a lead fucking box. I'm fine."

Bobby: "Of course, your bother is in the bell jar. Purgatory's most wanted are creeping around somewhere and you and your girlfriend are having issues. How are you and Jade. Did you two work things out?"

Dean: "There is nothing to work out. We are having a baby. We are both happy about it. We haven't even attempted to get through the other shit. I think it is two big for either of us to deal with right now."

Bobby: "If you ask me, I think it is too big for you to deal with. She loves you, Dean. If not, we would all be dead right now. Thank God she loves us."

Dean shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm good."

Bobby: "Ok, when you decide that is bull shit, I will be where I always am. Right here."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You want to do couples' yoga or do you want to hunt the big bads?" Bobby rolled his eyes and went back to the computer.

After about a hour, Bobby found something. "Looks like a whole swim team got mangled in their locker room in Stockville, North Kansas. Cops say it looked like and animal attack. What ever killed them was about the size of a linebacker." He said as he walked out on the patio where Dean and Sam were watching Bentley play in the grass. Sam smiled. "Sounds good." Dean shook his head. "No way. Your not going anywhere. Your in the middle of a psychotic break. You stay here." Sam looked at him. "You can't go alone. What if it a Leviathan thing?" Bobby looked at Dean. "He's right. Take Jade with you." Dean nodded. "That is the plan. You stay her and rest. Me and Jade can check it out. If it is our thing, then I will call you." As he stood, Dean's phone rang. He looked at his phone and smiled. "It's Donnie." Donnie was a hunter they knew since they were little. Tall, red head, blue eyes, and a kick ass body. Bobby and Sam both smiled. None of them hearing the girls come in.

Dean: "Donnie, how are you, girl?"

Donnie: "Dean. I'm good now that I have heard your voice. How are you, Bobby and Sam?"

Dean: "Good. What are you into?"

Donnie: "I just finished a vamp job. I'm calling because I have a few of Rufus's journals. He wanted me to get them to you guys if something happened to him. Where are you?"

Dean: "Alabama right now. But I am heading to Kansas in about a hour."

Donnie: "Ok, where at in Kansas?"

Dean: "Stockville."

Donnie: "I know where that is. There is a motel just inside town. I should be there late tonight. Just text me the room number. I will meet you."

Dean: "Sounds great, see you then."

The girls listened from the kitchen. From the smiles on their faces, something was up. Bobby shook his head. "Donnie, that girl is a hand full." Dean smirked. "Tell me about it. And limber." Sam brought his beer to his lips. "And loud." The girls listened in shock. Then the three of them realized what the others were saying. "You mean you and Donnie?" Sam asked Bobby. Bobby widened his eyes. "Yeah, a long time ago. You?" Sam hung his head. "Right after I got out of the cage. She knew me and well. Drinking lead to you know." Dean smirked as Sam and Bobby looked at him. "Well?" Bobby asked. "A couple years ago. Not long before I went downstairs. Sam was here with Lexie. Me and Jade were, well, on a break. I was drinking a lot. She was working a job in Sioux Falls. I saw her at the bar." Jade and Lexie looked at each other and shivered. The men laughed as they stood and walked in. But the laughing stopped when they saw the looks on Jade and Lexie face. They all cleared their throats as they walked in the kitchen and grabbed more beers. "We have a job in Kansas. It may be the Leviathan." Dean said as he took a drink of his beer. Jade shook her head. "I'm going with you?" she asked. Dean nodded. "Yeah, we have to meet another hunter, Donnie. Pick up Rufus's journals." Jade nodded and walked to the bedroom to pack. Lexie looked at all three of them and Lisa smiled. "What?" Dean asked in a stupid tone. Lexie shook her head. "If you don't know how crazy that just was, I'm not telling you." They all three smiled as she walked to the bedroom. "The trunk needs to be unloaded." Lexie yelled as she went to her room. Lisa smiled and snapped her fingers. "Chop, chop, boys." she said as she walked up the stairs. Sam and Dean shook their heads as they walked to the car. "I understand me or you. But Bobby?" Dean asked as they unloaded the paint and baby furniture. "I don't know man. It is kinda creepy. Me you and Bobby, the same girl." Dean looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, it is weird. Let's not discuss this again." Sam nodded. "Fine by me. But you know they heard. We are gonna catch hell." Dean grinned. "I'm not in a relationship anymore." Sam shook his head. "Oh, that's what you think. You and Jade have been in a relationship since the day you meet. You are gonna catch it worse than me. She is full of raging hormones." Dean winkled his forehead and shook his head. "Not really. She has been pretty calm." Sam laughed as they unloaded the last few things as Jade walked past them with her bag. Glaring at them as she past. Sam smiled. "What was that you said. Calm? You've got a long ride. And straight to the chick that had you all smiles. Your ass is grass." Sam laughed as he walked back in the house. Dean swallowed hard and rubbed his head. "Stupid. So stupid." he whispered to his self.

Sam walked back in Bentley's room as Lexie was handing some things on the wall. "What did you buy?" he asked. She glared back him as he smiled. "Thinking about the girl all three of you tapped?" she asked. His eyes widened. She went straight to it, no beating around the bush. "We didn't know." he said defensively. "You know what is really sick about it. Ya'll thought it was funny." Sam shrugged. "What are we gonna do about it? It happened." She faked a laugh as she walked out and into the kitchen where Lisa, Cas and Bobby were sitting at the counter. Sam followed. "Is that what your pissed about? Or is it because I slept with her, period? That was right after I got out. Before I even knew about you. She recognized me, and soulless me took advantage of it. So sue me. Am I not allowed to screw up?" His voiced raised and his arms out. The others just looked on. Lexie glared at him. "Both really. How is it suppose to make me feel? But the fact that none of the three of you find it nasty, that's jacked up." Bobby hung his head. Sam tightened his jaw and shook his head. "I don't need this. I have enough to worry about." He turned and walked to the barn. She threw her water bottle at him and it flew right past his head. He turned back and glared at her as she smirked and went to her room. Cas looked at Lisa. "What did I miss?" Lisa smiled and looked at Bobby as he rolled his eyes. "It's seems that over the past few years, this hunter, Donnie, a hot redhead, as managed to sleep with all three of them. Dean, Bobby, and Sam." Cas raised his eyebrows and looked at Bobby. "Yeah, that is weird." Cas said. Bobby widened his eyes. "I was first." Lisa shook her head and laughed. "It is always entertaining around here. I love it."

Just as Dean expected the long ride was quiet. He listened to the radio and she played on the I-pad. She sat in the car as he went in and got a room. Neither speaking a word as they unloaded their stuff. One king bed. Jade rolled her eyes and threw her bag on the bed. It was already dark and they were not gonna work until in the morning. She grabbed her pajamas and went to the shower. Dean pulled out his phone and texted the room number to Donnie. After about 20 minutes Jade came out. Pink pajama pants, low on her hips and a white tank. Hair wet, down her back. Dean looked up at her. "I'm gonna go grab dinner. I saw a little Italian place down the street." Jade sat at the table with her I-pad and the file Bobby made for them. "Sounds good." without looking up at him. Dean nodded and walked out the door. Jade was reading over the police file when she heard a tap on the door. She took her gun off safety as she picked it up and headed for the door. She slid the chain lock on and opened the door. A woman looked at her through the cracked door. "Hi, I'm Donnie." Jade shut the door and unlocked the chain and opened the door and the woman walked in. The woman was 5 inches taller that Jade. Long red hair, blue eyes. Her muscles were toned and lean. She had on tight worn jeans, a black tank and a cropped leather jacket. Donnie looked around the room. "Is Dean here?" she asked confused. Jade sat back at the table and put on her glass. "No, he went to grab something to eat, but he should be back any minute. Sit down, relax." Donnie sat across from her at the table and noticed that she was researching a case. "You stuck doing the research, uh?" Donnie asked, making conversation. Jade rolled her eyes and smiled. "Always. Dean can't stay still long enough." Donnie nodded and smiled. "Yeah, you know him pretty well." Jade nodded and smiled. "So, are you two just hunting partners or do you have a thing?" Donnie asked. Jade took a minute to decide how to answer that question. Because she really wasn't sure. "We don't have a thing. We have issues." Donnie laughed. "He seems to have issues with all women." They both laughed as they heard him come in the door. Donnie stood as he sat the food on the table. "Dean, it is so good to see you." she said as she gave him a hug. Dean hugged her back and then pulled away. "You too. You look good." he said. Jade rolled her eyes as she went back to the police file. Donnie put her hand on the side of his face. "You too. For someone who has been to the cage and back." Dean smirked as he went to the mini fridge and grabbed them both a beer. "Tell me about it." he said as he handed her a beer. "But I my body still feels every minute of it." he said as he brought his beer to his lips. Donnie smiled. "I have the journals in my truck. But I saw a bar across the street. I need something a little stronger than a beer." she said. Dean smiled. "Sounds good." he looked at Jade. "You want to come?" he asked. Jade looked up at him and shook her head. "Nah, go ahead. I am gonna eat and finishing looking over this stuff." she said as she faked a smiled. He knew she had no interest of drinking with Donnie. But he couldn't be rude, she was still one of his oldest friends. Dean looked at Donnie. "Ok, give me a minute." Donnie looked at Jade. "It was nice meeting you, um.." Jade looked up at her and smiled. "Jade. Nice meeting you too." then Jade looked back at her file as Donnie walked out the door. Dean put his hands on the table and leaned next to Jade's face. "You sure you don't want to come." he asked. Jade smirked and shook her head. "No, thanks." Dean leaned down to kiss her. Just as their lips touched Jade pulled back and shook her head. "I can't." she whispered. He looked at her. "What?" he asked confused. She looked him in the eye. "Act like we are fine. Because we're not." His jaw tightened and he closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he kissed her on the forehead. As he got to the door he looked back at her. "I won't be long. Salt the door." She looked up as he went at the door. She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. Jealousy twisting in her gut.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93 Something to anchor to.

Dean and Donnie sat at a table in the corner of the bar. Sharing a bottle of whiskey. Donnie looked at Dean. "Ok, I have to know. What is with you and Jade? Because even though she was nice, she was ice cold." Dean shrugged. "Nothing." Donnie smiled. "That is what she said. You don't have a thing, you have issues. But there is some history there." Dean smiled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. We are having a baby." Donnie smiled and grabbed his hand. "You are having a baby? She is pregnant? I heard Sam had one and even got married." Dean nodded. "Yeah, he did. Jade's cousin, actually. And yes, me and Jade are having a baby." Donnie sat back in the chair and smiled. "Yeah, no wonder she was giving me the cold shoulder." Dean shook his head as he took a shot. "No, that is because her and Lexie overheard, me, Sam and Bobby comparing stories." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Donnie smiled. "Yeah, about that. I have not seen you guys to warn you about the other." Dean shook his head. "It's fine. We are cool with it." Donnie nodded. "But the girls aren't. I get it. If your not in this life you wouldn't understand." Dean laughed. "Oh they know all about this life. This isn't her first hunt." Donnie leaned on the table. "So what are the issues?" she asked. "We both have done things that we shouldn't have. Neither of us can get over it. But we are happy about the baby. We lost the first one. So this is a surprise." he shrugged. "We will get through it. But it isn't gonna be easy." Donnie smiled. "You have met your match, Dean Winchester." Dean smirked. "Tell me about it." "The bar thing must not be her thing." Donnie said. Dean took a shot. "That's what she does. Her and her two cousins own a bar. A huge bar." Donnie looked at him. "So, it's me. That's why she didn't come." Dean shrugged. Donnie stood. "Go back to the motel. Start working on those issues. I need to head out anyway." Dean stood and hugged her and walked her out. He took the journals and walked across the street to the motel.

Jade was laying in bed her back to the door. She had already called Lexie and filled her in on Donnie. She had been in bed about a half hour when she heard the door open. She felt him sit on the side of the bed and take off his boots and cloths. He slid under the sheet and laid his arm over her side. "Don't…fucking…touch…me" he heard her say. He let out a deep breath, "So much for raging hormones." he said under his breath. She sat up in the bed. "What the fuck does that mean? You think it is ok, to flirt with her all night and then come back and I am suppose to open my legs and let you in?" she asked as she got up off the bed. He sat up and looked at her confused. "What?" he asked. She paced the foot of the bed and glared at him. "You know what? Your little plan worked." He held up his hands. "What plan was that?" he asked. She smirked. "The one where you go out with the girl you had a fling with. To hurt me. Get back at me for all the shit that as happen. That plan. It worked." she said as the tears fell. "But what makes you the jerk, is that you did it to hurt me. I did what I did to save you." Dean stood off the bed and stood in front of her as she trembled. "Do you really thing that is what happened? I ask you to go with us." Jade pushed his chest. "Yeah, like I am gonna sit and watch the two of you?" Dean grabbed her arms and she jerked from him. She ran her hands through her hair as she turned from him. Dean looked away from her and shook his head. "What do you want from me, Jade?" Jade walked back to him. "I want to know what this is." she said as she pointed between them. "Are we together? Or are we just having a baby? You need to make up your mind." Dean shook his head as he looked at her. "I don't know." She begin to punch him in the chest. "And I am suppose to wait till you figure it out! I am tired of waiting for you to decide what you want from me!" she said as the tears fell. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head in his chest. He rubbed her back. "You promised, no matter what you would never leave me." she whispered. He pressed the side of his face to the side of her head. "I'm still here, baby. I couldn't leave, even when I tried." He lifted his head and put his hands on the side of her face. Forcing her to look at him. He pressed his forehead to hers, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "I am so tired of making you cry. I hate when you cry." Jade looked away from him and shook her head. "I have cried more in front of you in last 4 years that I have my whole life. I am not a crier." He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled. "Trust me, I know." he said as he kissed her forehead. He sat on the foot of the bed and grabbed her hands pulling her with him. She sat straddled on his lap. She rested her hands between them on her thighs as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested them at the small of her back. "We need to decide what this is gonna be between us. And go with it. If we are gonna be friends and raise this baby, that's fine. If we are gonna be together, we are gonna be together. No running away and ducking out." she said as she looked him in the eye. He looked her in the eyes as he ran his hands up her tank and gently rubbed her back. "Well, since you put it that way, there is no choice. Jade, we may not have a perfect relationship, like Sam and Lexie. But I have never had a real connection with anybody. Except you. I love you, that is never gonna change. Just friends? I could never be just your friend." She cupped his face and pressed her lips to his. He softly kissed her lips as his hands ran up her back, he gripped her shoulders and deepened the kiss. Her whole body tingled as his tongue gently massaged hers. She felt her core heat and become wet. He moaned as she pulled away and smiled at him. He licked his lips as he looked at hers. She played with the hair on the back of his neck. "Dean, with everything going on, we need this between is to be strong and solid. We need something to anchor to." she whispered. He looked in her eyes, "Just when I thought I was gonna lose it, I met you. I have held on and anchored to you ever since." he whispered. Then he looked at her lips as he stared back at hers. "I know I need to work on some things. But can we still argue? I love the make up sex." he said with a cocky smile. She rolled her eyes and squealed as he flipped her on her back on the bed. He braced on his elbows and stared down at her. "This is the last time we have this conversation. I can't keep doing this." she said as she looked him in the eye. "Last time. What ever happens, we work through it." he said as he looked her in the eyes. She cupped his face as he lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately as she opened her legs and lat him settle between them. He slid his hand up her hand and across her plump breast. Running his thumb across her nipple, causing it to harden instantly. She moaned and let her hand slide between them and into his briefs. He broke the kiss and kissed down her neck as he slid her tank up to her neck. She moaned as she felt his soft hot lips around her nipple. She wrapped her hand around his rock hard erection, slowly stroking him. He moaned as he felt her thumb run around his tip. He used his hand to slide her pajama pants down her legs, one at a time. He nibbled on the other breast as she squeezed and twisted her hand around him, causing a bit of precum to shoot into her hand. He ran his fingers down her stomach and to her slick, moist folds. She let out a shaky breath and moaned as she felt his fingers across her clit. He dipped the tip of his finger inside her and moaned. "So, wet, baby." he whispered across her lips. She smiled and licked her lips. He ran his tongue across her lips as she continued to slowly stoke him. "You ready for me?" he whispered. She bit his lip and nodded. He grabbed the hem of her tank and she raised her head as he slid it over her head and threw it on the floor. He kissed her shoulder and neck as he toed off his briefs. He smiled as he placed his tip at her opening. She bit her lip as he rubbed his hard dick up and down her folds, coating his self with her moisture. He pressed his lips to her as he slowly entered her and rolled his hips. She moaned into his mouth and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his bulging biceps as begins to met his thrust. "Yeah, baby, that feels so good." he whispered and moaned across her lips. Her lips part and she let out several deep breaths across his face as he thrusted hard and slow. She could already feel the tightening in the pit of her stomach. "Oh, Dean, please don't stop." she moaned. He laid his head in the bend of her neck. "Feel good, so good, baby." he whispered as he thrusted faster. Her meeting his every thrust. He could already feel her tighten around him, so hot and wet. He was about to lose it already. But she felt too good to stop. A few more thrust and she was over the edge, spasming around him, moaning his name. He loved to hear her moan his name. He could feel her clamp around him as he thrusted a few more times and he spilled inside her. Groaning and moaning her name. She tilted her head back and let out a loud moan as she felt him coat her. She loved to feel him cum inside her. It always intensified her own orgasm, bringing her to the brink. He gently bit on her neck as he felt his self twitch inside her. Both gasping trying to catch their breath. Jade let her legs slide back to the bed, both moaned when he slipped out of her. Dean raised his lips to Jade's ear. "Jade, I love you." he whispered. Jade turned to him and smiled as she pressed her lips to his. "I love you too." He rolled over and pulled her with him. She turned with her back to his chest as he pulled her tight. They both let out a deep breath as they both drifted off into peaceful sleep.

Lexie rolled over in bed when the sun hit her eyes. She didn't feel Sam come to bed. She looked to his side of the bed, empty. She got out of bed rubbing her face. As she opened the door she smell the coffee. Someone was already up. She walked into the kitchen to see Bobby and Cas sitting at the counter. She poured coffee and took a drink. "What is up with Sasquash sleeping on the couch? Don't tell me the Donnie thing." Bobby said as he looked at Lexie. She looked over to the den and saw Sam on the couch. She shrugged and sat at the counter with them. "I'm good. I was pissed, and now I'm over it." She looked at Bobby. "Does that whole thing not gross you out? I mean, if I found out I slept with someone that Lisa and jade slept with, I would be flipping out. Ya'll seem to think it is funny." Bobby laughed and shrugged. "We run in the same circles. All of our paths cross, it was bound to happen. But I have to say, I don't think that is gonna ever be an issue again. Those boys are whooped." Cas looked at Bobby confused. "Whopped?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. Lisa walked in and patted him on the shoulder as she kissed his cheek. "Whooped. Meaning they would bend over backwards to make them happy. Even though they may not like it, they would do what ever it took to keep them happy." Lisa explained as she poured her coffee. Cas shook his head. Lexie looked up when Sam walked in and stretched. "That couch isn't near as comfortable as that huge bed, is it?" Lisa asked as she smiled. Sam faked a laugh as he bumped her away from the coffee pot. "Hey, watch it. I am carrying precious cargo." Sam looked at her and smiled. "Only for two more weeks." Sam said as he sat next to Lexie and kissed her cheek. Cas looked at Sam and shook his head. "Three days." he said calmly. They all looked at him, eyebrows raised. "What do you mean, three days?" Lisa asked. Cas looked at her. "The baby will be born three days from today." Lexie looked at Cas then at Lisa. "Whoa. Hold up. I am not gonna be ready in three days. The doctor said two weeks." Lisa said as she looked at Cas with panic in her eyes. Lexie and Sam smiled at each other. "The doctor gave you a guess. Trust me, when he gets ready, he is coming. He don't care what the day is." Lisa sat at the counter and put her head in her hands. "Oh god." Lisa moaned. Lexie took another drink of her coffee and stood. Lisa looked at Cas. "Three days?" she asked. Cas smiled and nodded. "Looks like we better get busy. We have three days to paint the nursery, put the furniture together and get the room ready.: Lexie said as she walked to her room to get dressed. Sam followed. Cas rubbed Lisa's back. Bobby stood and kissed her head. "Looks like I am gonna be holding my new grandbaby sooner that I though." Lisa looked at him and smiled. Then she looked at Cas. "I am not ever gonna have another surprise, am I?" she asked as he smiled. He shook his head. "Sorry. I shouldn't have told you." Lisa put her hand on the side of his face and smiled. "No, it's fine." she leaned to him and softly kissed his lips. Cas closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Lisa moaned as she pulled away and smiled. "I have a lot of stuff to do. If I sat here any longer, I will be back in the bed." Cas smiled as he watched her walk up the stairs.

Sam walked to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Lexie was in the closet grabbing some cloths. She walked out and jumped when she saw in sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. "You scared me." she said as she sat on the bed and slid her legs in her jeans. She stood and pulled her jeans up, pulling off her night shirt. She stood in front of him in her jeans and blue lacy bra. He looked up at her and put his hands on her hips, pulling her to him. She stood between his legs as he rested his face in her chest. She shivered as she felt his breath across her skin. She ran her hands through his hair, rested her chin on the top of his head. "I'm sorry about throwing the bottle at you. I was pissed." she whispered. He softly kissed between her breast and looked up at her. "I know." She cupped his face as she looked at him. "You ok? Have you seen him again?" she asked, referring to Lucifer. Sam shook his head. "No, but had some pretty fucked up dreams." Lexie straddled his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's gonna be ok. We are gonna get through this. We didn't get this far for nothing. There are big things in our future, Samuel Winchester." she said as she smiled. He smiled and cupped her face. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked. She smiled. "You not lucky, baby. I just have low standards." she said as she pressed her lips to his. He smiled. "Trust me, I'm lucky." he whispered as he deepened the kiss. They both let out a deep breath when they heard Lisa knock on the door. "I'm ready. I got a baby coming!" she yelled through the door. Lexie smiled as she kissed him and stood. Sam moaned and pulled her to him. She laughed and pulled away as Bentley started to whimper through the monitor. "You son is up. It is you and him today." Lexie said as she slid on her t-shirt and sat on the bed and put on her Nike's. Sam stood and walked to the door. "And tonight, it's me and you." he said as he smiled. Lexie stood and smiled. "Yeah, I need some husband and wife time." Sam leaned and kissed her. "Damn, that sounds so good." he said as she walked to the kitchen and walked to Bentley's bedroom.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94 My surgeon is a monster.

Dean and Jade pull up at the school sports complex. Dean didn't even remember how he drove there. All he remembered seeing was Jade's legs. She worn her short tight skirt and a pink silk button down and her black spiked heels. She opened the door and got out and watched as Dean got out and tried to adjust his tie. He walked around the car and Jade smiled and shook her head as she untied his tie and retied it. "You would think by now you would now how to do this right." she said. He grinned. "Maybe I do. I just like it when you do it." he said. She slapped his chest. "Let's go, jerk." she said as she turned and walked to the entrance. He smiled, followed her and watched her ass. They made their way to the locker room. Dean held the door open and then walked in behind Jade. A forensics officer was examining the bloody walls and taking pictures. Dean and Jade took out their fake badges. "Agent Anderson. This is my partner, Agent James." he said as he pointed to Jade. The officer looked from Jade's feet to her face. Jade stood with her arms crossed as she smiled at the officer. Dean raised one eyebrow as he cleared his throat. The officer looked back at Dean. "Uh, yeah. The other officers went out for donuts. But I can walk you through the crime scene. Tread lightly." he said as he smiled at Jade. "We have a whole shit load of NC17 shiznickle right over there." he said as he pointed to some black goo on the wall and the floor. Jade and Dean looked at the wall and then at each other. Dean looked at the officer. "Could you give us a few minutes." he asked. The officer looked at him and shook his head. "Yeah, sure. I could use a coffee break." Dean and Jade waited for him to walk out the door. They both walked to the wall and Dean picked up the goo with the end of his pen. "Please tell me that is no the same stuff that was oozing out of Eve." Jade said and Dean could sense the panic in her voice. He tightened his jaw as he looked at her. She knew what that look meant. She let out a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. "Can't we ever catch a break." she said. Dean pulled out his phone as he headed for the door. Jade followed. "If we ever catch a break, sweetheart, the world is about to collapse." Jade rolled her eyes. "I knew they would show up somewhere." she said as she leaned against the wall as Dean filled Bobby in. The officer walked back down the hall, smiling as he stood in front of Jade. Dean hadn't even noticed he stopped. "Is your office local?" he asked. Jade looked at Dean, his back was to her as he talked on the phone. "Uh, no. We are from Atlanta. But we thought the case may be connect to one of ours." she answered. He smiled. "Could I take you to dinner before you leave out?" he asked. Jade was quiet for a few seconds. Stunned, she couldn't remember the last time she was asked out. "That is impossible. She will be in bed next to me." Dean said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her out the door. Jade smiled as she looked at Dean. "That wasn't real subtle." she said with a smile. He looked at her and grin. "That's good. Because I wasn't going for subtle, sweetheart." he said as he opened the door for her.

Sam put Bentley down for a nap and went to the barn and started cleaning the shotguns. Lexie and Lisa were upstairs showing Cas how to paint. Sam turned when he heard a noise behind him. He tightened his jaw as he saw Lucifer swinging an old fire poker like a golf club.

Sam: "Ok, if this is some dream you have control over, why not just end it? Take me back to the cage."

Lucifer: "End this? You not knowing what is real, the paint slowly peeling off the wall. Watching how your eyes light up when you look at your son. Watching you watch that sweet piece of ass as she walks by. Why would I end all that? We don't have HBO in the pit. All I got is you, floating over the coals with a half a hope, you're gonna figure it all out. The only way to figure it out, it's up to you. It all ends when you can't take anymore."

Sam shook his head with his hand on the shotgun.

Lucifer smiled and looked at the gun. "I think maybe that's why we are always cleaning our guns."

Sam: "Shit up! I said shut the fuck up!" he yelled as Bobby stood behind him.

Bobby: "Sam, having a bag lady moment?" he asked as he handed Sam a beer.

Sam took a drink and shook his head. "You know after all these years, all we've been through…"

Bobby: "You beat the devil before, kid."

Sam: "This is different."

Bobby: "Not really. You just have to get a handle on this too. And you will."

Sam: "Tell me this is real. This life. You, Bentley, Lexie, all of it."

Bobby: "Does it feel real? When you are with Bentley and Lexie, does that feel real?"

Sam: "Yeah, it does. Like it always has."

Lucifer: "That is why this is so genius. I am a fucking genius."

Bobby: "Then hang on to that feeling. You not in hell anymore. You are with us."

Sam saw Lucifer standing behind Bobby with the fire poker. Sam sucked in a deep breath as he watched Lucifer jabbed it through Bobby's back through his gut. Sam was in a daze, holding his breath. Bobby grabbed his arm.

Bobby: "Sam, You hear me?" Sam nodded as Bobby's phone rang. "I have to take this. It is a number close to my house."

Bobby: "Hello."Jodi: "Bobby Singer? My surgeon is a monster."

Bobby looked confused. "Come again."

Jodi: "He took my crazy room mate. He ate her, except it wasn't him. His face, his mouth was horrible."

Bobby: "Who is this?"

Jodi: "It's Jodi Mills."

Bobby looked confused as Sam listened. "Jodi Mills?"

Jodi: "Sheriff Mills. I can't call a deputy. Get your ass to Sioux Falls General before my surgeon eats me, Singer." she whispered as she hung up the phone. Bobby looked at Sam. Sam raised his eyebrows.

Bobby: "So, either, Sheriff Mills is having a Obamacare opium dream, or something is eating folks at Sioux Falls General." Bobby looked at Sam. "I don't want to bruise your ego, but…"

Sam nodded. "No, no. Go, I will call Dean fill him in."

Bobby: "By the way, the thing they are on, looks like the Leviathan." he said as Sam nodded. Bobby turned as headed for the house. Sam followed, pulling out his phone.

Dean was sitting in the end of the bed watching Jade in the bathroom, changing her cloths when his phone rang.

Dean: "Sam, what's up?"

Sam sat next to Lexie at the counter. "Bobby got a weird call from Sheriff Mills in Sioux Falls. Seems someone is eating patients at the hospital. He is going to check it out." Dean looked up when Jade walked out in a t-shirt and boy cut lacy white panties, holding her jeans. She sat next to him on the bed and slid her legs in her jeans. "Dean, did you hear me?" Sam asked. Dean cleared his throat.

Dean: "Yeah, Sheriff Mills, something eating people." Jade stood and pulled her jeans up and looked at her ass in the mirror. "Sounds like what we have here. Something ate the whole swim team. Nothing left. And it left behind black goo."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Like Eve, black goo?" Lexie huffed as she heard black goo. She knew that meant, Leviathan.

Dean: "Yeah, the Eve kind. We aren't but a few hours from there. It has to be connected. I will head that way." Jade turned her ass to Dean. "You can't tell me that my ass isn't bigger." Jade said as Dean looked at her ass. Sam heard her over the phone. "You can't tell. But it is sexy as hell. That's what you say." Sam said over the phone. Dean gave her that cocky grin. "I can't tell. But it is sexy as hell." Jade smiled at sat next to him on the bed.

Dean: "So, what's going on there?"

Sam: "Nothing much. The girls are teaching Cas how to paint. I really think they are watching him. Oh, yeah. Cas says the baby will here in a few days. Three."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Three days? But it isn't due for what a couple more weeks." Jade looked at him. "What? Is she in labor. Give me the phone." Sam automatically handed Lexie the phone and she filled Jade in on what was going on. "We aren't ready. We are headed to met Bobby." Jade said. Lexie was fixing Bentley lunch as Sam put him in the high chair. "We will be. The room is painted and me and Lisa are going shopping while Sam and Cas put the furniture together." Lexie said. Sam looked at her and raised his eyebrows, then looked at Cas. Cas shrugged. Jade slid on her Nike's as Dean was in the bathroom changing into his jeans. "Ok, I hate I am missing it. But we will be back in time. I am not missing this." Jade said as she threw her stuff in her bag.

Jade was said bye the Lexie and threw Dean his phone. "Three days. We have to wind this up and get back home." she said. Dean smiled as he grabbed their bags. "It is not gonna be the end of the world if we aren't there in time." Jade huffed and followed him to the car. He threw their bags in the backseat and opened the door for her to get in. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. She smiled. "We need to handle this. That way when it is our turn, we can be close to home." She nodded and sat in the seat and watched him walk around the car. He was right. They needed to get a handle on this, so when it was time for the baby, hopeful, the only thing they had to worry about was the baby. Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Jade smiled and stared at the window. Dean looked over at her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. She looked at him and shook her head. "Nothing really. We are having a baby." she said as she smiled at him. He grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips. Softly kissing it. "Yeah, we are." he said as he smiled at her. She ran her other hand through her hair. "Got any names in mind?" she asked. He thought for a minute. "I haven't even thought about it. You?" he asked as he laced their fingers together. She shook her head. "Not really." "I thought you and Lexie had this thing about combining the names. Like with Bentley." Dean said. Jade smiled. "Yeah. If it is a girl?" Dean looked at her and smiled. "If? It is a girl Trust me." he said with a smirk. Jade rolled her eyes. "Ok, Skylar Deann." she said. Dean smiled and thought for a second. "I could call her Skye." he said as he smiled letting the name run through his mind. "Yeah, she looks like a Skye." he said as he kissed her hand. Jade propped her head in her hand and smiled as she looked out the window. This was happening. Her and Dean were having a baby.

Sam was sitting at the counter when his phone rang. It was Dean, or so he thought.

Sam: "Yeah?"

Dean: "Hey, turns out, Jade isn't feeling good. I need you to head this way."

Sam looked at Lexie and raised his eyebrows. "I thought you wanted me to stay here."

Dean: "Yeah, I know. Your bonkers, but luckily I just need you to keep the engine running. Just don't let Satan change my presets."

Sam shrugged as he looked at Lexie. "Ok, I am heading out now." he said as he hung up the phone. Lexie looked at him confused. "What was that about?" she asked. Sam stood. "That was Dean. He said Jade is sick, he needs me to head that way. He wants me to back him up." Lexie looked at him confused as he leaned in and kissed her. "Really? Is she ok?" she asked. Sam shrugged. "Probably just morning sickness. He said it is no bog deal. I will call you later. I love you." he said as he kissed her cheek. "Love you too. Be careful." she said. He looked at her and smiled as he headed out the door. Something didn't feel right. Why hadn't Jade said something when she talked to her earlier. Lexie looked up when Lisa and Cas walked downstairs. "Looks like you are on your own with the furniture, Cas. It shouldn't be too hard. Just read the instructions." Lexie said as she grabbed Bentley's hand and headed for the door. "Why? Where is Sam?" Cas asked. "Dean called. He needs his help." Lexie said. Lisa shrugged as she looked up at Cas and smiled. "We won't be gone long. If you get it done, when I get back, I will thank you, personal." she said as she smiled and pressed her lips to his. Cas closed his eyes and moaned as she pulled away. "I will be done." he said. Lisa licked her lips and walked out the door. Cas didn't like Sam leaving. Dean wanted him there, resting. Something wasn't right about all this. He looked at the clock and called Dean. "Where are you?" he asked and disappeared.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95 I got your back. Every second of every day.

Sheriff Mills met Bobby at the ambulance bay. She was still groggy and sore from her surgery. Bobby pushed her wheelchair to a waiting taxi. "Her name was Mrs. Hackett. When she didn't come back I went looking for her. That is when I saw him eating someone. I am not crazy, Bobby." she said as she sat in the cab and looked up at Bobby. "I know. I will check it out. Now you go home and get some rest. I will come by later." Bobby said as he shut the door. Jodi, the sheriff, smiled at him as she let the window down. "Bobby Singer, my hero." Bobby smiled at her. "That is the pain medicine talking." he smiled and watched as the taxi pulled away. Bobby made his way to the morgue. And just like Jodi said, there was a locker with her name on it. He pulled the body out and read the chart that laid on top of the body. "Uh, foot surgery, died this morning." he said to his self. He pulled the sheet back and noticed it had already been autopsied. "What the hell?" he whispered to his self.

Bobby was looking at the inside of the body. "It looks like a doggy bag in here." he said to his self. "Can I help you?" Dr. Gaines, the surgeon asked from the door. Bobby looked up at him and swallowed hard. Then he pulled out a fake badge. "You could probably still help this hospital. Who is responsible for this sloppy documentation?" he asked. Dr. Gaines looked at him and smiled. "I know you." Bobby knew he had to get out of there. "No, you got the wrong guy." Dr. Gaines stepped closer. "Bobby Singer. We saw you. Through the angels eyes." Bobby grabbed a hammer and hit him across the face. The doctor looked back at Bobby, face normal. "Let's go for amnesia, then." Bobby said as he pulled his shot gun out of his bag. The doctor's face transforms. His head is huge, his mouth opens wide to reveal long fangs and a double pointed tongue. Bobby shots and the doctor's face turned back to normal and he drips black ooze. Bobby took the chance to run out of the room. Knowing he was way over his head.

Dean hung up the phone and looked in his rear view mirror as Cas appeared. "I thought you had a honey do list back at home." Dean said as Cas looked at him. Jade woke up and sat up in the seat when she heard Dean talking. "Sam is in trouble." Cas said. Dean and Jade looked at him confused. "What kind of trouble could he be in? He is at home." Dean said. Cas shook his head. "No, he left. Said you called him and need help." Dean looked at Cas. "No, I didn't call him. I told him to stay there." Jade turned in the seat and grabbed her Ipad. "Who called him?" Dean asked. Cas shrugged. "I don't know. Lexie was with him." Before Cas could say anything else, Dean already dialed Lexie.

Lexie: "Dean, what's up?"

Dean: "Where is Sam?"Lexie: "On his way to meet you. He should be there by now." Dean: "I didn't call him. Do you know who did?"

Lexie: "I knew it didn't feel right. I started to call you. I didn't even hear the phone ring. I came in when he was talking. I really thought it was you."

Dean: "Don't worry. I'm gonna find him. Jade is checking the GPS. I will call you." He said as he hung up the phone. Jade got a hit and held it up for Dean to see. "It is about 10 miles from here. Looks like a old warehouse." she said as Dean picked up his phone and called Bobby.

Bobby: "I was about to call you. This is defiantly a Leviathan thing. And a shot to the head doesn't work. We can cross that off the list."

Dean: "Ok, well Sam is AWOL. He is at an old warehouse here in town. I am gonna go see what he is doing at meet you at your house."

Booby: "Sounds good. Call me if you need me." Dean hung up the phone and looked back at Cas. "Thanks. Me and Jade will handle this. You need to be with Lisa. Call us if anything happens." Cas nodded and disappeared. "What the hell is he doing at a warehouse here?" Jade asked. "I have no idea. But I'm betting nobody called him either." Dean said. Jade looked at him confused. "What?" Dean looked at her. "Trust me. Hallucinations can feel and seem real. He just thinks someone called him." Jade looked out the windshield.

Sam pulled up to what he thought was the Impala, Dean inside. He looked at the building as he got out of the car and walked to Dean. Sam could see five people through the glass of the building. "Change of plans. There is five of them." Dean said as he walked to the trunk and got out the shot gun. "Come on." he said as he shut the trunk. Sam looked at him confused. "Are you sure?" Sam asked.

Hallucination Dean: "Yeah, look, when we get in there, you have to keep it together."

Sam pulled his gun from the back of his pants. "Yeah, ok."Hallucination Dean: "Cause if your seeing Lucifer, then you could see all kinds of shit in there. You just don't know."

Sam looked at him and held up his arms. "How is this helping?"

Hallucination Dean: "I'm just saying, Sam. Your out of control."

Sam: "I'm dealing with it the best I can."

Hallucination Dean raised his eyebrows. "Dealing?" then he laughs. "Sorry, that's just funny. I mean how can you deal? You think this is an office building." He said as he opened the door. Sam walked in, slowly.

Hallucination Dean: "Nope, sorry."

Sam looked around the old abandon warehouse. "Where the hell are we?"

Hallucination Dean: "Oh, you think I'm Dean." he said pointing to his self. He smiled and turned into Lucifer. "You poor clueless son of a bitch."

Sam clenched his jaw and started to panic. "Stay the fuck away from me." he yelled as he looked around.

Lucifer: "Your world is whatever I want it to be." Lucifer disappeared as Sam shot at him. He reappeared behind him.

Sam: "Leave me alone!" Sam turned when he heard Lucifer behind him.

Lucifer: "That's it. Pinocchio's seeing the strings."

Sam: "Shut the fuck up!" he said as he shot again. And again Lucifer disappeared and appeared behind him again.

Lucifer: "Why don't you point that gun at something useful. Like your face." he said as he walked toward Sam. Sam was sweating and trembling.

Lucifer: "Want to know the truth? Want to skip to the last page of the book? You know where to aim." Lucifer puts his finger under his jaw and mocked shooting his self. Sam closed his eyes tight, trying to make him disappear.

Dean pulled up the warehouse and saw the Charger outside. "Oh, this can't be good." He looked at the old dark warehouse and then back at Jade. "Stay in the car. No matter what, don't get out." She nodded as he leaned and gave her a soft kiss. She watched as he pulled out his 45 and quietly walked into the building. "Yeah, you got 10 minutes." Jade said to her self as she check the time on her phone. As Dean entered the door, he saw Sam standing with his back to him. He looked like he was talking to someone. Lucifer turned back into Dean. "Look, another me." he said to Sam.

Dean: "Sam, what are you doing?" Sam turned and pointed his gun at the real Dean. Dean held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa. Take it easy."

Sam: "I was with you Dean. You called me."

Dean slowly stepped closer, hands still up. "Ok, well, here I am."

Sam looked from the real Dean to the hallucination Dean and shook his head. "No, I don't… I can't know for sure which one is real."

Real Dean: "Ok, then we are gonna have to start slow."

Sam: "I don't remember driving here."

Lucifer, still looking like Dean. "That's because I didn't want you to." Sam looked at him and shot. Dean flinched. And Lucifer disappeared.

Real Dean: "Whoa! Sam! This discussion doesn't require a weapon discharge!" Sam was breathing heavy as he lowered his gun.

Dean: "Come on. Look at me, man. You can't tell what's real? I've been to hell. I know a thing or two about torture. Enough to know, it feels different. When you touch Lexie, when you kiss her, or when you're together, does it feel real? When you hold Bentley, does it feel real?"

Sam nodded as a few tears fell down his face. Then he begin to shake his head. "No, there is no way to know for sure. Know that you are real." Sam said.

Dean held out his hand. "Let me see your hand." Sam held out his left hand. "No, the other hand." Dean said. Sam held out his right hand. The one he cut, the one Lexie had to sew up. Then Lucifer appeared next to Dean. Sam's eyes got wide as he looked at Lucifer. "Smell you, Florence Nightingale."

Dean: "Hey! Look at me." he said as he shook Sam's hand. "This is real. Not months ago. Not in hell. You just did this. Lexie sewed you up. Look!" Dean said as he squeeze Sam's bandage and grabbed the barrel of his gun with the other hand. Sam watched as Lucifer begin to flicker the harder Dean squeezed his hand. "We've done a lot more with pain." Lucifer said. Sam sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Dean: "This is different, right. Different than the shit that is tearing at your walnut. I'm different, right?"

Sam pulled his hands away from Dean, Dean still holding the gun. "Yeah, I think so." he said as he looked at Lucifer, still next to Dean.

Lucifer: "You sure about that, bunk buddy?"

Dean: "Sam."

Sam pushed his thumb against the wound until it begins to bleed. Lucifer begins to flicker again. "Doesn't mean anything." Lucifer said.

Jade looked at her phone. His 10 minutes were up. She reached in her bag and grabbed her gun, got out of the car and quietly walked in the warehouse. She stopped at the door. Watching and listening to Sam and Dean.

Dean looked at Sam, fighting back tears. "Sam, I am your flesh and blood. I am the only one that can kick your ass in real time. You got out. We got you out, Sammy." Sam continued to push his wound until Lucifer disappeared. "Believe that. Believe me, ok. You got to believe in me. Make it stone number one and build on that. I got your back, no matter what. Every second of every day."

Sam looked at Dean and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Me and you." Dean let out a deep breath. Sam looked past Dean and saw Jade. Standing frozen at the door. Dean looked back at Jade and rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Sam. "Are we good?" Sam nodded. Dean looked around. "Only me and you in here?" Dean asked. Sam looked at Jade. "Yeah, you, me and Jade." Dean let out a deep breath. "Ok, good. We need to meet Bobby at his house." Dean said as he turned and walked toward the door. Sam followed. Dean looked at Jade as she opened the door. "I though I told you to stay in the car?" Dean said as he stood in front of her and Sam walked past them. Jade looked up at him. "You did. I told myself I was giving you 10 minutes. I waited for 15. I did good." she said. Dean looked at her and smiled as he held the door open for her. Sam was walking to his car. Dean yelled for him. "No, you are riding with me. Jade can follow us in your car." Sam nodded and threw his keys to Jade. They both sat in the Impala. Dean started the car and looked in the rear view mirror to make sure Jade was ready. "Between the two of you, I am gonna be locked in a padded room by the time I am 40." Sam looked at him and smiled. Jade's phone rang and she knew it was : "Hey, we got him."

Lexie: "Thank God. He isn't answering his phone. What happened?"

Jade: "Long story. He pulled a gun on Dean. Apparently, when he got here, he was hallucinating about two Deans. But Dean talked him through it. He was actually pretty amazing. I am gonna have to give him a nice reward."

Lexie: "So he is ok?"

Jade: "Yeah, he is good for now. We are headed to Bobby's. Looks like the Leviathan me and Dean were tracking ended up here. Call him now, he should answer." Lexie hung up the phone and let out a deep breath. She looked at Lisa across the counter and nodded. "Thank God. We really need to imbed a tracking device inside all four of them. Sam, Dean, Bobby and Cas." Lisa said as she smiled at Lexie. "Tell me about it. That man is gonna be the death of me." Lexie said as she dialed Sam.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96 I'm gonna marry you one day.

Sam was on the phone with Lexie. Convincing her his was fine. As they pulled up to the front gate at the Savage Yard, all they could see was smoldering ash. The house and the workshop were gone. "Lexie, I am gonna have to call you back." Sam said as him and Dean got out of the car. Jade pulled up behind them and jumped out of the car. "What the hell happened?" she asked. Sam held his hands on his head as Dean cover his mouth with his hand and shook his head. Jade took out her phone and started calling Bobby. "Bobby where are you? Answer the fucking phone!" Dean and Sam walked through the rumble, calling Bobby's name. Nothing. Jade slowly made her way over to them, shaking her head. "He wasn't here. He stopped somewhere, or he decided to go to our house or something. He didn't come here." she said as she started to panic. Dean looked at her and ran his hand through his hair. Great, my brother is schizophrenic, the closest thing to a father I have left is gone and now I have a crazy, hormonal, pregnant woman on my hands. How much more? He thought to his self. Jade crossed her arms and glared at him. He looked at her and held up his hands. "What?" he asked. "I heard you." she said. He looked at her confused. "I didn't say nothing." She shook her head. "Crazy, hormonal, pregnant woman? You didn't just say that? Because I sure the hell heard it." Dean shook his head. "No I didn't." He looked at Sam and pointed to the yard. "He has to be out there." Sam head to the piles of cars. Dean turned to Jade. "Wait by the car." he said and turned and followed Sam. Jade let out several deep breaths, calming herself. She turned and walked back to the car and sat on the hood and begin to dial Bobby over and over.

Dean dialed Bobby's number as him and Sam walked through the junk yard. He waited for the beep on the voice mail. "You can't be in that crater back there. I can't… If your gone, I swear, I'm gonna strap my Beautiful Minded brother in the car and drives us both off a pier. You asked me how I was doing? Well, not good. You said you would be here. Where are you." Dean hung up the phone and walked around a pile of cars, behind Sam. Sam stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a tall dark haired man. The man stared at them and smiled. "Hi, I'm Edgar. And you are Sam and Dean Winchester. And out there by the car is one of the little ladies. The only thing that would make this sweeter, is if the other two ladies were here and the angel." Dean's jaw twitched. "Have we met?" Dean asked. Edgar smiled. "Yeah, but you wouldn't have recognized me. I was inside your angel. You should feel proud, you warranted a personal visit from me. I only handle the big jobs." Dean looked past him and saw Jade. She heard voices and came to see what was going on. Edgar looked back at her and smiled. Jade threw up her hands and blasted Edgar into a million black oozing pieces. But he immediately put his self back together. They all three stood stunned. Edgar stepped toward Jade and Dean shot him in the face with the shotgun. Edgar looked back at Dean and the black ooze on his hands. His faced transformed. His head was huge, his mouth unhinged and his fangs came out. His tongue was two pronged. When his face went back normal, he knocked the gun from Dean's hand. He grab Dean by the throat and slung him against the pile of cars. Jade watched as his right leg snapped in two. Sam ran up to Edgar and punched him in the face. Sam yelled at Dean, "Now!" Dean had the control to the hoist that held a car above Edgar. Edgar grabbed a crow bar and hit Sam in the head as Dean hit the button and dropped the car on Edgar. Jade ran to Sam who was laying unconscious on the ground. Black oozed spilled from under the car. The only part of Edgar that was visible was his hand. Dean crawled to Sam as Jade tried to get him to wake up. Jade laid her ear on his chest. "He is alive." she said as she looked at Dean's leg. Dean slapped Sam in the face. "Sam, Sammy. Wake up! We have to get out of here!" Jade took out her phone and called the ambulance. As she hung up her phone, it started ringing again. It was Bobby. She looked at Dean. "It's Bobby." Dean let at a sigh of relief as she handed him her phone. Dean filled Bobby in as they heard the sirens approaching.

Jade stood by the ambulance door as the paramedic loaded the boys in the back. "I will follow you." Jade said as she looked at Dean, tears rolling down her face. He looked at her and smiled. "Don't cry. It is gonna be fine." The paramedic grabbed the door. "Sorry, miss, we need to go." Jade nodded and gave Dean a smile. Then turned and headed to the Charger. Dialing Lexie as she followed the ambulance. Dean looked over at Sam. "Ok, Sammy. Stay with me you hear?" he said as he saw Sam open his eyes. At the door, Sam could see Lucifer. "So what? I'm not real. But I am not going anywhere, Sam." Lucifer said. Sam closed his eyes and started seizing. The paramedic grabbed the radio. "He is seizing. We are pulling into Sioux Falls General." Dean grabbed the paramedics arm. "Sioux Falls. No. Take us somewhere else." Dean said in a panic. The paramedic looked at him. "It's ok, buddy. Calm down." Dean banged his head back on the gurney. Back at the salvage yard. Edgar threw the car off the top of him and stretched.

Jade followed the ambulance to Sioux Falls General. Lexie was on her way. As she got out of the car, she saw Bobby standing at the ambulance bay. Watching as they got the boys out. Jade wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "I thought you were.." Bobby grabbed her face. "I'm fine, baby girl. Go with Dean, I am staying with Sam. Don't let him out of your sight. Don't even step out of the room. Got it?" he asked. Jade nodded and followed next to Dean on the stretcher. Dean grabbed her arm after they lifted him on the bed. "We can't be here. They are here. J, we have to get out of here, now!" he yelled. Jade grabbed his hand. "Dean, you will be fine." He raised his head. "Where is Sam? Find Sam." Jade smiled at him. "He is fine. Bobby is with him." Dean laid his head back down on the table as the nurse shot morphine through his I.V. Jade watched as his muscles relaxed. The doctor looked at Jade. "You may want to step out." Jade shook her head. "I'm good." The doctor looked at the two nurses. "Ok, hold him down." The doctor grabbed Dean's leg and just as he was about to reset Dean's leg, Dean opened his eyes. Dean screamed out in pain as the cracking sound started. Jade closed her eyes and held her face. "AHHHHH" Dean yelled. "Just relax." the doctor said as the nurse pumped more morphine into the I.V. Dean's head his the bed. He looked at Jade who was standing at his head and holding his hand. "Where are we?" he asked. Jade leaned her face to his and rubbed his head. "We are at the hospital." Dean looked around the room and then back at her. "What hospital?" "Sioux Falls. It is gonna be fine." Jade said. Dean shook his head. "We can't be here. Go get Sam." Jade kissed his cheek. "He bashed his head. They took him for a MRI. Bobby is with him. Just relax." Jade said as Dean's eyes closed and he passed out.

The doctor and the nurses put a cast on Dean's leg, up to his knee. Bobby called and let her know Sam was fine. Just a little concussion. They wanted to keep him over night. But Bobby was gonna sneak him out. He wanted her to wake Dean up. But before she could get off the phone, Dean was jerking his I.V. out and trying to get up. As his feet hit the floor, so did he. Jade ran to him and helped him up. "What the hell is that?" he asked her pointing to his leg. Jade sat him back on the bed. "It's called a cast, Einstein." Dean looked at Jade and smiled. "I am so glad to see your beautiful face." Jade smiled as she grabbed his cloths. "You are fucked up." she said as she pulled the gown over his head. As she put his t-shirt on, he grabbed her ass. "I love this ass." he said as he smiled up at her. "I am gonna have to let you show me later. But now, we have to get out of here. Bobby is getting Sam out. We have to meet him around back. That is where he is pulling the cars. Lexie and Lisa are picking up the Impala from Bobby's and meeting us by the interstate." She said as she struggled to get his jeans and boots on. He stood and wrapped his arm around her as she helped him down the hall. Bobby had Sam in the car waiting, the Charger parked in front of his car. He watched his mirrors. Jade looked back as she rounded the corner and saw another doctor and nurse go into Dean's room. "Ok, step it up. We are gonna have company in a few seconds." she said as they both head out the door. She put Dean in the passenger side of the Charger as the doctor and the nurse came running out of the door. "Let's go, baby girl!" Bobby yelled as Jade started the car and sped away, Bobby hot on her tail. Sam called Lexie and let her know they were out. "Are you ok?" Lexie asked. Sam smiled. "Yeah, just a knot on the head, baby. I am fine. Did you get the car?" he asked. "Yeah, we are at the gas station now. Please hurry." Lexie said. "Be there in 5" Sam said as he hung up the phone.

Dean was propped on the door as Jade lead the way to the meeting place. "You ok?" she asked. Dean looked at her and nodded. He grabbed her hand and smiled. "J, I am gonna marry you, you know that?" She laughed. "Yeah, your fucked up." He crossed his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes. "They gave me morphine." he said. Jade smiled. "Yeah, baby. A lot of it." He opened his eyes one last time and smiled at her. "I'm gonna marry you one day." he said again. Jade looked at him and smiled. "I am gonna hold you to that, Winchester." she said as he closed his eyes and was out again.

Sam and Bobby helped Dean to the bed. And before they made it to the door he was out again. They walked to the kitchen where Jade was filling Lexie and Lisa in on what happened. "Where is Cas?" Sam asked. Lisa shrugged. "He said he had something to take care of. I would love to know what he does up there." Bobby raised his eyebrows. "You and me both." Jade looked at Sam. "You ok?" Sam sat on the counter. "Yeah, a little headache, but it could have been worse." Jade nodded. "Tell me about it. Shot gun didn't work, I blasted his ass and he just went back together. If Dean wouldn't have dropped that car on him, we would all three be dead." Bobby looked at her. "Are you sure he is dead?" Jade looked at Sam. Sam shrugged. "He didn't get up while we were there." Lexie and Lisa looked at each other. "Did this happen by that crane thing?" Lisa asked. Sam took a drink of his beer. "Yeah. Why?" he asked. Lexie let out a deep breath. "Well, because that car that was under the crane, it was rolled over and nothing was under it." Sam shook his head. "You must have been looking in the wrong place." Lisa smiled. "I pretty sure it was the right place. There wasn't another crane anywhere in the yard." Bobby dropped his head. "Balls. So crushing them is out too. We are back to square one." Lisa raised her eyebrows. "Back to no idea on how to kill them." Sam shook his head and headed to the bedroom.

Jade quietly took off her boots and jeans and slid into bed. She heard Dean moan. "You ok?" she asked. Dean opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Yeah, I'm great. I'm confined to this fucking bed. He thought to his self. Jade sat up and glared at him. "I am about tired of your smart ass mouth." she said as she rest on her elbows. He looked at her confused. "I didn't' say anything." "I heard you. I'm great. I'm confined to this fucking bed. You didn't just say that?" she asked. Dean looked at her for a few seconds. "I didn't say that. But I thought it. You heard it?" he asked as he sat up on the bed. Jade looked at him confused. "You thought it? Like when you thought I was crazy, hormonal and pregnant?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows. He smiled at her. "I was a little stressed. You know I don't think your crazy." Jade smiled and nodded. "So, you must be getting a new power from the baby. That's cool." Jade nodded. "Yeah. Now I know what your thinking really." she said. Dean smiled. "I thought you were pretty good at that anyway." he said. Dean slid back down on the bed and moaned as he moved his leg. "You hurting?" Jade asked. Dean nodded. "A little bit. All that morphine is wearing off." Jade got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "I don't guess you remember telling me you were going to marry me, do you?" she asked from the bathroom. Dean closed his eyes. I did, didn't I. he thought. Jade walked back in with a pill bottle. "Yeah, you did." she said smiling as she sat on the bed. Dean took the two pills and she handed him a glass of water. "I don't know about this new thing. Reading my mind." She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Don't worry. I didn't believe it when you said." He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Why?" he asked. She laid back on the bed and pulled the cover to her chest. She looked at him. "Your not Sam and I'm not Lex. Your not the marring kind." She closed her eyes as Dean stared at her for a minute. Kind of offended. If I ever do get married, it will be to you. Dean thought to his self as he closed his eyes. Jade smiled and turned over and laid her head on his chest. Deep down she knew that.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97 Time for a baby.

Jade and Dean jumped from a deep sleep when they heard screaming. Jade ran to the kitchen where Lexie was standing next to Lisa. Lisa was leaned over her hands braced on the counter. Sam and Bobby were next followed by Dean trying to maneuver with the crutches. "What the hell is going on?" Dean asked. Jade and Lexie looked at him as Lisa screamed again. This time the glass in the picture frames in the kitchen and den shattered. They all ducked. Sam pointed at Lisa as he looked wide eyed at Lexie. "Was that her?" he asked. Lexie nodded as she rubbed Lisa'a back. "Ok, breath. Nice and slow." Jade said. Lisa took several deep breaths and then it happened. Her water broke. Lexie and Jade moved back. Sam and Dean looked down at the floor. "That really happens?" Dean asked. Jade glared at him and shook her head. Lisa let out another scream and the all the dishes in the cabinets begin to rattle. They all looked up when Cas appeared. "It is time." he said. "You think." Lisa groaned as she glared at him and the vases in the den shattered. Jade looked at Lexie. "Well, we can't take her to the hospital like this." Lexie nodded and grabbed her cell phone. "What are we gonna do? Deliver it ourselves?" Dean asked with his eyebrows raised. Lisa continued to huff and growl. Lexie shook her head. "No, I am calling Jason." Sam looked at her confused. "Who is Jason?" Jade rolled her eyes. "Out doctor. Dr. Christian." Lexie walked into the den as she called the doctor. Jade wrapped her arm around Lisa and looked at Cas. "We need to lay her down. Get some pillows and we will lay her on the floor in the den." Amanda heard the commotion and came upstairs. "Oh my God. Is she?" Sam looked at her and nodded.

Lexie hung up the phone. "Ok, Jason is on the way." Jade looked up at her. "What did you tell him?" Lexie shrugged. "I told him I had an emergency." Jade raised her eyebrows. "Gonna find out sooner or later." Lisa grabbed the front of Cas's shirt. "Tell me you know how to deliver a baby." Cas held her hand. "No. I have never had to do it. But you are gonna be fine. Women have been having babies for billions of years." Dean smiled and held up his hands. "Yeah, really. How hard could it be?" All three of the girls glared at him. Sam shook his head. "Come on. We will wait outside for Jason." Dean followed him to the door. Jade looked up at them as Lexie helped Lisa take off her pajama pants. "Let me know when he pulls up. I need to warn him before he comes in." Sam nodded as Lisa screamed again. Then the light bulbs in the den, kitchen and foyer blew. Jade looked back at Lisa. "Ok, honey. We are gonna have to take it down a notch. Slow, steady, deep breaths." Lisa clenched her teeth and nodded as she breathed through her nose and out of her mouth. Amanda wet some washcloths and wiped them over her head. Cas begin to pace. After a few minutes, Sam stuck his head in the door. "He is pulling up the drive way." Jade smiled at Lisa as she stood. "Ok, it is almost time to become a mommy." Lisa nodded as she continued to breath. Jade walked out on the porch. She smiled as Jason walked on the porch with his bag. "Are you ok?" he asked her as he nodded at Sam and Dean. "Yeah, I'm fine. It is Lisa." Jason nodded. "Ok, but why did you call me? She has her own doctor. Is she in labor?" Jade looked at Sam and Dean and then back at Jason. "Look, we called you because we need someone we can trust. You are gonna see some things that are gonna freak you out. But I will explain when we are done." Jason looked at her a little scared. "Look, I don't want involved in nothing illegal." Sam and Dean both shook their heads. "It's nothing like that. It's more of how Jade is healed and pregnant. More like miracle, supernatural." Dean said. Jason looked at the door as Lisa screamed again and the porch light blew. "Look, I will understand if you want to leave. But I really need you help. I have no idea how to do this." Jade said as she begged him with her eyes. Jason looked at her and then at the boys. "I can't say no to you. Let's go." Jade smiled as she lead him in the house. Lexie looked up at Jason and smiled. "Thank God." She held one hand as Amanda held the other. Jade sat on her knees at Lisa's head and laid her head in her lap. Wiping her face with the wet cloths. Jason sat on his knees at her feet and begin to put on his gloves. He looked at Sam, Dean and Bobby who where standing behind the sofa. "Ok, grab me some clean towels, a lot of them. Scissors, alcohol, a pot of hot water and some clean sheets." Sam and Dean nodded and moved through the house. Lisa let out another scream and the books fell off the bookshelf behind Jason. He looked behind him then at Lexie and Jade. They both shrugged. Jason took a deep breath and looked at Lisa. "Ok, Lisa. I am gonna check you. See where we are." Sam and Dean walked back in as he was checking her. Dean looked at Sam. "That is not normal." Sam glared at him as he shrugged. "I'm just saying."

Jason looked at Lexie and Jade and nodded. Then he looked at Lisa. "Ok girl. You are ready. I can give you a little something for the pain. But I want you to be able to feel the contractions, so you will know when to push." Cas kneeled next to the doctor. "I can take away her pain." Jason looked at him and then at the girls. "He can. He is a angel. He is why I am pregnant. Jason met Cas. The one that put me back together." Jade said. Jason looked at Cas. "No, I need her to feel the contractions." Cas nodded and gently rubbed Lisa's leg as he smiled at her. As he did, Lisa laid her head in Jade's lap and took a deep breath. Jade brushed the hair from her face and smiled. "Ready?" Jade asked. Lisa nodded as she felt Jason give her the shot. Bobby begin to pace behind Sam and Dean. Dean looked at him and raised one eyebrow. "You ok, Bobby?" Bobby nodded. "Yeah, I can kill any nasty evil thing you throw my way. But I can't stand to see one of those girls in so much pain." Even though he never had kids of his own, he loved the boys and the three girls like they were his. He was filled with pride and at the same time he wanted to take her pain away.

Jason laid a sheet over Lisa's knees to cover her. He laid out another sheet under her. A few of the clean towels next to him and some of the washcloths in the hot water. He opened the alcohol and poured it over the scissors. He looked at Lisa when she started to moan. It didn't take but a few pushes and the sound of a baby crying filled the room. Jason cleaned the baby and laid him on Lisa's chest. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy. He is beautiful, just like his momma." Jason said. Lisa smiled as the tears rolled down her face. The girls smiled and cried as they looked at the baby. Sam and Dean were silent. "Thank God." Bobby said. Lisa looked at Cas. "Come and meet your son, John Castiel Lawrence." Cas smiled as he picked up his son. Dean bumped Sam. "Can you believe Cas is a father?" Sam smiled. "No. Unbelievable. We have seen it all." Jade and Lexie stood and walked to Sam and Dean. Both emotional exhausted. "I need some coffee." Lexie said as she walked to the kitchen, Sam followed. Jade smiled at Dean as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "You ok?" he asked as he looked down at her. She smiled up at him with one hand on his chest. "I'm great." He leaned and softly kissed her and they both watched Lisa and Cas. Jason cleaned up the mess and walked to Jade and Dean. "Ok, this has to be one of my most bizarre delivers. What the hell just happened?" Dean smiled. "Come on. I will buy you a beer." Jason shook his head. "Make it whiskey." Dean smiled. "I can handle that, too." They all sat at the counter as Dean explained the situation to Jason. He sat stunned for a few seconds. Then took another shot. "I got it. Monsters are real, angels do exist and ya'll stopped the Apocalypse. Got it." Lexie looked at him. "And all this goes no further than this room." Jason shook his head. "Your secret is safe with me." Jade stood. "Good. Now that all that is settled. I am gonna start cleaning the mess." Lexie stood. "I will help you." Sam looked at Jason. "I will show you out. Then me and Bobby can get Lisa and the baby upstairs."

Lisa was sleeping on the bed as Cas stood at the nursery door. Just looking at John from across the room. Sam leaned on the door facing. "he isn't gonna bite. You can stand closer." Sam said with a smile as Cas looked at him. Cas looked back at the baby. "I have no idea how to hold him, feed him, change him, nothing." Cas said as he walked to the crib. Sam stood behind him and looked down at John. "You will learn fast, trust me. You have nothing to worry about." Cas looked at Sam with worry in his eyes. "What if I hurt him? I couldn't bare the thought of something I do could hurt him." "Cas, that is part of being a parent. You do what you think is best, and hope it is the right thing. Let me ask you something. When you look at him, what do you feel?" Sam asked. Cas looked at the baby. "I feel I would do what it took to protect him. Keep him safe." Sam patted him on the back and smiled. "That is your job. Love and protect him, the rest will be fine." Sam turned and walked downstairs. Lexie and Jade were starting breakfast. Lexie looked up at Sam as he sat at the counter next to Dean and Bobby. "How are they?" she asked. "Lisa and the baby are sleeping. Cas is standing at the crib. Still in panic mode." Jade looked at him. "What is panic mode? It is a little late to panic." Sam shrugged. "He is fine. Just the holding, feeding and changing diapers panic." Dean smirked. "I don't have that. I know how to hold them, feed them and change them. Trust me, Bentley has taught me what I need to know." Jade handed him a plate as they heard Bentley begin to wake up through the monitor. "Speaking of." Lexie said. Jade smiled. "He smelled food. He gets that from his uncle Dean."

They all finished breakfast and Lexie took Bentley upstairs to meet his new cousin. Jade cleaned the dishes as Bobby, Sam and Dean were at the table going back over what little they knew about the Leviathans. "Ok, I am gonna take a nap." Jade said as she leaned and kissed Dean on the cheek. "I think I may join you." Dean said as he stood and grabbed his crutches. Bobby rubbed his hands over his face. "Me too. That 1am wake up call is getting to me." Jade climbed under the covers and watched as Dean laid back on the bed and took off his shirt. He looked at her and smiled. "Pretty crazy day and it's not even lunch yet." Jade smiled as she laid her head on her hands. "Tell me about it. Up close and personal look of what we have to look forward to. You nervous?" she asked. Dean smirked. "Me, nervous? No, baby. I can handle it. You nervous?" he asked. Jade shook her head. "Not really. But I have been thinking, I don't think I want any drugs. I want to do it natural." Dean raised one eyebrow. "You sure about that?" Jade shrugged. "Yeah, Lisa did pretty good. It has to be better for the baby." Dean looked at her. "If that's what you want." Jade shook her head. "It is. No matter what I say, no drugs. I want you to promise me you won't let them give me nothing." Dean smiled. "If that is what you want." Jade laid her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. Dean stared at the ceiling. "Jade, I'm not perfect. But I am not gonna stop trying to be, just for you." he said. Jade looked up at him and softly kissed him. "Yeah, you are. Perfect to me." He gave her several soft kisses. She laid her head on his chest and let his heartbeat put her to sleep.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98 Let him do his job.

The next few weeks were quiet. Cas watched over the baby 24/7. Where ever the baby was he was. Bentley was amazed by him. Sam and Lexie were worried he may be jealous, but he loved to be around him. While Lisa would feed him, Bentley would sit right next to her and watch him. He would point at him and say baby. Dean was driving Jade crazy. She spent the first week trying to get him to say off his leg and rest. Now all he did was watch old western and yell for her to bring him a beer or what ever else he need. Bentley was on the sofa with Lisa as she finished feeding the baby. Bobby and Sam were at the dining room table nose deep in books and what little they could find on the internet. Jade and Lexie were busy cleaning the house and doing laundry. Dean was in the bedroom on the bed, leg propped on a pillow, watching t.v. Lisa looked at Bentley and smiled. "You want to hold the baby?" she asked. Bentley smiled and nodded. Cas raised his eyebrows. "He is not able to hold the baby. He doesn't know how." Lisa looked at him and raised one eyebrow. "Don't you have something to do up there? I know what I'm doing." she said. Cas looked at her and nodded. "I do need to check in." Lisa nodded. "Go ahead. We will be fine." she let out a deep breath and smiled at Bentley as he disappeared. She held the baby in Bentley's lap. Bentley looked at the baby and smiled. Lexie leaned against the back of the sofa and smiled. "Where is Cas?" she asked as she walked around and sat in the loveseat with a load of cloths. Lisa rolled her eyes. "I sent him up there. He is about to run me crazy. Don't get me wrong. I love him. But he has been up my ass since John was born. I need a little break." Lexie smiled as Jade sat next to Lexie and helped her fold laundry. "Tell me about it. Sam is starting to get cabin fever. He's got one more time to snap at me and I'm taking him to the yard." Jade smirked. "I'll trade with ya. All Dean does is watch old westerns and talk shows." Then Jade hung her head as she heard Dean yell for her from the bedroom. Lisa and Lexie laughed. "You are being paged." Lisa said as she stood with John and headed upstairs to lay him down. Bentley climbed off the sofa and ran to the bedroom where Dean was. "I am gonna have to find him something to do. Before I kill him myself." Jade said as she stood and walked to the bedroom.

Jade smiled when she got to the door. Dean was laid back on the bed, one arm behind his head the other around Bentley. Bentley was relaxed back on Dean's arm, watching tv. "Hey, baby. I'm am sick of being in this house. What do you say me and you go out to dinner tonight." Dean said as Jade sat on the other side of the bed. She looked at him and smiled. "Do you think you can pry yourself away from this t.v. long enough?" she asked. "Of course. This was your idea." Jade leaned over and kissed him. Bentley smiled. "It's a date Winchester." she said as she walked out. Dean looked at Bentley and shook his head. "Not really. Uncle Dean's doesn't date. Well, only with Aunt Jade. Don't ever date, if you do, your done, my man." Bentley smiled and put his hand on Dean's face. Dean smiled and kissed his forehead. In about seven months, he would be holding his little girl and telling her all his little secrets. The ones she should never fall for. He smiled as he watch Bentley close his eyes and drift off to sleep. Sam looked through the house, looking for Bentley. He pushed open Dean and Jade's door and smiled when he saw him. Him and Dean were sound asleep. Sam took out his phone and took their picture. He closed the door and walked back to the dining room. Bobby was on the phone with another hunter, asking about him about what he had been hearing. Bobby hung up the phone and looked at Sam and the girls. "He's running into the same things we ran into at the hospital. The best he can figure, they are like shifters. Except they eat the person before they clone them." They all looked up when they heard Dean. "Good times." he said as he sat next to Jade at the table. Bobby raised his eyebrows. "That ain't all. The ones they ran into bleed black goo. And nothing they can come up with can kill them." Dean smirked. "Well, of course not. That would be too easy." Sam rolled his neck as he heard Lucifer for the first time in weeks. "Hey, Sam. I'm back." Lucifer said as Sam looked at him. He stood behind Bobby. "So what about the doctor and the nurse? Anything on them?" Dean asked. Bobby shook his head. "No, neither one ever showed back up to work." Dean nodded and rubbed his face. "So, they could be in any hospital in America. Feeding on spleen burgers." Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head. Sam grabbed his hand and pushed his thumb into his scar. "You still with me in the cage." Lucifer said with a smile. Dean looked at Sam and noticed he was holding his hand. "What do you think, Sam?" Dean asked. Sam stared behind Bobby. Lexie looked down at his hands and placed her on his. "Sam, you with us?" she asked. Sam looked at her and then back to where Lucifer was. He was gone. Sam looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm good." Bobby cleared his throat and looked at Dean. "Ok, everything I had, burned. So, I am gonna go round up some things I hid. I am gonna stop by the lake house and grabbed what is there." Lexie stood and grabbed her keys and gave him a key to the lake house. Bobby looked at Sam. "He also had a job." he said as he pulled up the info on the computer. "Police are calling it the work of a serial killer. They call him the Ice Pick Killer. I figure Sam and Lexie can check it out." Sam looked at the computer and read the article as Dean huffed and held up his hands. "What am I? Chopped Liver?" Bobby raised on eyebrow. "You are crippled at least for another week. Sam and Lexie can handle it." Dean rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair. As Sam read over the article, it remind him of something they hunted when they were younger. Sam heads to the bedroom to pack and Lexie followed. As they are packing their bag, Lexie looked at Sam. "You ok?" she asked. Sam looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, why?"

Lexie shrugged. "Nothing. Just asking. Any idea what this is? When you were reading you had that ah ha look."

Sam: "Kitsune. We hunted one with my day when we were young. They look human but they have this claw they stick behind your ear and it drains your brain. I stumbled onto it, a girl from school. It was her mother doing the killing. I was at her house when I realized it was her. The girl saved me. She hid me until I could get out. But her mother caught me and she was gonna kill me. But the girl killed her mother."

Lexie: "What happened to the girl?"

Sam: "I let her go."

Lexie raised her eyebrows. "So you think this is the girl?"

Sam grabbed his and Lexie's bag. "We are gonna find out." he said as he walked out to the Charger. Lexie walked to Jade's room and woke up Bentley.

Dean watched Sam walk to the door and leaned over the table. "Before you bail, Girl Interrupted, out there. Any thoughts?" Jade rolled her eyes. Bobby shook his head as he stood. "Looks like he is better to me." Dean threw up his hands and tightened his lips. "Better? Did you just see him?" Jade looked at Dean. "I saw him checkout once in the last three weeks. That's progress." Dean smirked. "Your kidding." Bobby shrugged. "Look, his head is no different than your leg. People heal on a curve." Dean pointed at his leg. "No different? I get this thing off in 5 days. I'm golden. Sam's not a curve, he is a time bomb." Jade held out her hands. "It ain't like he is keeping secrets. He isn't hiding anything. What you see is what you get. What's so nuts about calling an upswing?" Dean shook his head. "It never works like that. Especially with Sam. The other shoe is gonna drop. It's just a matter of when." Bobby grabbed his laptop. "Look, I have to deal with now. I am going to gather intel. You sit there and stew. Sam is a big boy. He knows what he is doing. Let him do his job." Bobby said and turned and walked to his bedroom. Dean smirked and ran his hand over his mouth. Jade smiled as she saw Lexie holding Bentley's hand, walking toward them. Jade stood and held out her arms and picked Bentley up. "Ok, you know where everything is at, right?" Lexie asked. Jade smiled. "I can handle it. Go, Sam is waiting." Lexie kissed Bentley. Dean stood and took Bentley. "If something happens, call me." Dean said. Lexie nodded and headed out the door. Dean put Bentley down and held his hand as they walked to the den and sat on the sofa. Jade watched as Dean turned the t.v. to cartoons. She shook her head as Dean and Bentley sat on the sofa watching t.v. Lisa came down the stairs with John in her hands. Jade smiled and held out her arms, taking John. "Did you rest?" she asked Lisa. Lisa smiled. "Yeah, surprisingly I did." Lisa said as she heated a bottle. Jade walked to the den and sit on the sofa next to Bentley and Dean. Lisa handed her the bottle and sat on the loveseat. "Where are Sam and Lexie?" she asked. "They are checking on a job. Bentley is hanging with us." Dean said as he held up his hand and Bentley gave him a high five. Dean looked at Jade. "I guess the date is out." Jade smiled. "It's fine. But don't think you are out of it. The next chance we get, you are taking me to dinner. And not to a place that has a drive thru." Dean kissed her and smiled. "Next chance we get." Dean watched as Jade fed the baby. As he looked at her, he thought to his self. This is why he loved her. She was beautiful, smart, protective and loved with all she had. Watching her he knew, she was the only one to have his child. Jade looked at him and smiled. Hearing everything running through his head. Feeling the exact same way about him. He looked at her as he realized she was tapping in to his thoughts. He shook his head and looked back at the t.v.

Lexie waited in the car as Sam filled up and grabbed coffee once they got to town. The murders were the headline in the local paper. Sam grabbed on and slid his fake credit card. He made his way back to the car and handed Lexie her coffee and the newspaper. "Do you really think it is the same girl?" she asked. Sam pulled out of the parking lot. "We are gonna find out." Lexie looked at him. "And if it is?" she asked. Sam looked at her, jaw clenched. "If it is her, the only thing I can do. Kill her." he said as he looked out the windshield. His face stone cold, no emotion. Lexie looked out the window. Secretly hoping it wasn't the same girl. Because he was right. The only thing to do was to kill her. Lexie was afraid that would send him right over the cliff.

While they were hunting a Kitsune. Something was tracking them. In a busy office a man is staring at a flashing alert. The man picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

Man: "Edgar, the Winchester's have triggered one of my search programs."

Edgar: "Where?"

Man: "A shop in Montana. About a day and a half from here."

Edgar: "So?"

Man: "So?"

Edgar: "So, why are you still talking to me. Find them. Bring them to me."

The man hung up his phone and walked out to his car. "Bring them to him. What if I want a Winchester stew." the man said to his self as he started the car and pulled out on the hiway.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99 Returning a favor.

First stop for Lexie and Sam was the corner's office to take a look at the latest body. Sam and Lexie followed the man down a long hallway to an examining room. The corner held the door open for them. "We don't get many murders around here. Much less a serial killer." the man said as he uncovered the body that was still on the metal table. Sam stood over the body with his hands in the pockets of his suit pants. Lexie stood behind him and looked over the files of the other victims. "What did you find?" Sam asked. The corner looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "It's what we didn't find. Let me show you." the man said as he turned the victims head to the side. Sam bent down as the man pointed to the side of his head. "Big chunk of the mid brain went missing." Lexie walked next to Sam and looked at what the man was pointing to . "Let me guess. Pituitary glands." Sam said. Lexie looked up at him as he nodded. "Actually yeah. Have did you know?" the corner asked. "Educated guess." Sam said as he raised his eyebrows and handed the man a card with his cell number and his fake name.

Back at the motel, Sam was hanging research on the wall as Lexie marked places on the map where the attacks occurred. As Sam stared at the articles, he remember how he put the research together when he was younger. He remember meeting the girl at the library, going to her house and when her mother found him there. Tried to kill him. "Sam, you ok?" Lexie asked. Sam ran his through his hair and sat at the table next to her. "Yeah. Let me see." he said as he turned the map around. He drew a line to each crime scene and then drew a circle in the middle and stood. "Where we going?" Lexie asked as she stood and grabbed her jacket. Sam grabbed the map and his jacket and opened the door. "Where she is headed next." he said as Lexie walked out of the door.

They sat in the car in the dark at a park. Silent for several minutes, just watching and waiting. "Do you think it is the same girl?" Lexie asked. Sam nodded. "Amy, her name is Amy. I'm pretty sure. But why now? After all these years." Lexie looked in the rearview mirror as a car pulled up down the street behind them. They both ducked in the seat and heard one car door shut. Sam raised just in time to see it was a woman who got out of the car and headed for the woods. He got out of the car and bent down to the window. "Stay here. Just in case she comes back." Lexie rolled her eyes and laid her head back on the seat. Sam quietly followed the woman through the woods to another road. She watched as a man walked to his car and tried to open his door, but dropped his keys. When she took a step toward the man, Sam grabbed her and turned her to him and her back against a tree. He pressed his knife to her chest as he stared at her crescent pendant, then he knew it was her. "Hi, Amy." he said as he looked the woman in the eyes. The woman stared at him for a few seconds, then it hit her. "Sam? Wow." Sam relaxed but still hung on to her and nodded.

Amy: "I never expected to see you again. What are you doing here?"

Sam: "I think you know."

Amy smiled. "You got tall, huh?"

Sam tightened his jaw. "Small talk? Really? Let's take a walk."

Lexie watched the edge of the woods until she saw Sam walking her out, knife to her chest. Lexie got out of the car and opened the back driver door. Sam and Lexie got back in and Sam turned to her. "So, same pattern, same victim pool. Just like when we were kids." Amy looked at Sam and shook her head. "It's not what you think. I have had the same job for six years. I have a house two cats, a mortgage, a normal life." Lexie smirked. "You call this normal?" Amy looked back at Sam. "Sam, what I am. I am managing it." Sam looked at her and huffed. "Managing? You spiked three guys this week." Lexie turned around in the seat and laid her head back on the headrest and cover her eyes with her hand.

Amy: "No, it's not like that. I had to."

Sam: "Why?"

Amy: "I can't. Believe me, I just had to."

Sam shook his head. "I can't. I have to know why."

Amy: "I'm sorry, Sam." Before Sam realized what was going on, Amy jumped out of the car. Sam grabbed her coat as she stood. Tearing her pocket from her jacket. Lexie jumped out of the car and watched as she sped away in her car. "Well, that's just great." Lexie said as she sat back in the car. "It is." Sam said as he held up a credit card receipt with her address.

Amy was packing cloths in a bag. She placed a few pictures in the bag, face down. One was of a small boy. As she turned around, Sam and Lexie was standing in the doorway. "How did you find me?" she asked. Sam held up the receipt. "Amy Pond? Cute name. You weren't kidding about the mortgage." Sam said as he looked around. It was a nice normal house. Lexie noticed the blood in her hands and shirt. Lexie pointed to her shirt. "That's fresh. You killed again." Sam looked at her and let out a deep breath.

Amy: "Do you think I wanted to?"

Lexie: "I think you better tell us what is going on, or we are gonna have to kill you. That simple."

Amy looked from Lexie, up at Sam. "Sam, you know me."

Lexie shook her head. "Obviously not. He didn't think you would kill again, or he would have never let you go before."

Sam: "Amy, that was a long time ago." he said as he remembered her life was a lot like his. Never staying in one place. Never having any friends.

Amy let out a deep breath and opened a bedroom door. "This is Joshua, my son." Lexie and Sam looked in the room at the sleeping child. Then Amy shut the door. Sam lowered the knife. "I have built a life here. I am in the PTA."

Sam: "But your are still killing."

Amy sat on a chair next to the bedroom door. "On the dead. I am a mortician. I know, not sexy. But I have health benefits. I only take what me and Joshua need. But that can be risky, especially for a kid. He got sick. The only way to fight it off.."

Lexie: "Was fresh meat."

Amy nodded. "It worked. After the last kill, his fever broke."

Sam sat on the sofa across from her and shook his head. "Amy."

Amy: "It's over, Sam."

Lexie: "You can't guarantee that."

Amy: "How is killing me gonna fix this? We can all still walk away from this. Sam, after what I did for you." Lexie looked at her and shook her head. Then looked at Sam. From the look on his face she knew what was coming next.

Sam: "Go pack some cloths for you and the boy. Enough for a couple of weeks. You are taking a little vacation. Let things cool off." Amy smiled and headed to the bedroom. Lexie sat on the sofa next to Sam as they both stared straight ahead.

Lexie: "What are you doing, Sam?"

Sam: "I am returning a favor."

Lexie: "She has killed four people. Now, I know what you are thinking. She didn't have a choice. But that is the consequence of having a child, knowing what she is."

Sam looked at Lexie: "Did that really just come out of your mouth? What about Bentley. She he have to pay for the consequences of our life?"

Lexie shook her head. "We are different and you know that. She is a monster, Sam. A nice one but still a monster. It is our job to stop her."

Sam: "Everything is not black and white, Lex. I believe her. She is done. And so is this conversation. We are sitting her up in a motel close to the house and let this all die down."

Lexie raised one eyebrow. "Conversation over? Are you seeing him? Is Lucifer telling you to do this?" she asked as he stood and glared down at her.

Sam: "No, I am not seeing Lucifer. I haven't seen him since we have been here. This is me. And this is the right thing to do."

Lexie stood. "I am not going to be a part of this. I will be waiting in the car." Sam ran his hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. Amy was right. If it wasn't for her, he would be dead. He owed this to her. Give her a chance to raise her son.

While waiting on Sam, Lexie called Dean.

Dean: "He's doing what?" Dean said in a tone that Bobby knew something didn't go according to plan.

Lexie: "You heard me. She is packing now. He is going to set her up in a motel close to the house, let this all blow over. She laid the guilt trip on him. She won't ever do it again, blah, blah."

Dean ran his hand over his face. "Ok, when you get back, me and you will pay her a little visit. Tie up loose ends."

Lexie looked up and saw them coming out the door. "Ok, got to go."

Dean looked at Bobby as Bobby waited for an explanation. Jade and Lisa walked in and sat at the counter. "What's going on?" Jade asked.

Dean: "Well, Amy was the one doing the killing. The girl that killed her mom to save Sam. Her son got sick and she need the fresh meat. She had been getting food from the mortuary where she worked."

Jade shrugged. "Smart. So, she has a son, he got sick, she killed to get him better."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, instead of killing her, Sam is bringing her here, putting her in a motel."

Lisa: "And then what? Let her explore new feeding grounds? He should have killed her and the boy. Regardless, they are both monsters."

Jade looked at her and Dean as they nodded at each other. "You two could just kill a kid."

Dean: "It's a monster."Jade shook her head. "It's a kid, Dean. She did what she had to do to save her kid. You wouldn't do whatever it took to save your child?"

Dean stood and kick his cast on the corner of the cabinet. He pointed at Jade. "I am not a monster. This thing is coming off today." he said as he headed out the patio door.

Jade crossed her arms over her chest. Lisa grabbed her coffee cup and walked toward the patio. "I have to agree with him on this one. Once she killed, she was fair game."

Jade shook her head. "Of course you agree with him. I couldn't do it. I could not kill a kid." Jade stood and walked past Bobby and laid her hand on his shoulder. Bobby smiled up at her. "He isn't as heartless as he tries to sound." Jade kissed Bobby's cheek. "I know. Part of the job. That's why he is the best, I guess." Jade headed to her room. In the back of her mind she knew what was coming next. She knew Dean. He was about to disappear for a little while. But she didn't want to know about it. She didn't want to have to lie to Sam.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100 Raging Hormones.

Jade was sitting at the counter when Dean came back in on both legs. She raised her eyebrows and smirked. "I knew that was what you were doing." He smiled as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. "It was almost time anyway." Jade shook her head as she looked back at her laptop. Dean took a drink of his beer as he heard Sam and Lexie pulling up in the driveway. He sat next to Jade. "If Sam ask, me and Lexie are checking on a simple ghost job not far from here." Jade looked at him, huffed and shook her head. "No, you are not gonna make me lie to him. Don't tell me anything. I don't want to know." Dean stood and shrugged. He kissed her cheek. "Ok, works for me." Lexie walked in and put her purse on the counter. Sam was right behind her, grabbed a beer from the fridge, twisted off the top and took a long drink. Dean leaned against the counter. "How did it go?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged. "It is handled." Lexie rolled her eyes as Sam walked to the den where Bentley was sitting in the floor, playing with his toys and watching cartoons. Lexie sat at the counter as Lisa and Cas came down with John. Lexie smiled. "Let me have him." she said as Lisa handed her the baby. Lexie smiled as she took the bottle from Lisa and begin to feed the baby. Lisa leaned on the counter. "Ya'll done?" she asked Lexie. "Yeah." Lexie answered. Dean cleared his throat and looked at Lexie. "We have a simple ghost not far from here. I thought you could go with me. Sam can catch some sleep. It shouldn't take but a couple hours. I already have the research done. Salt and burn is all that's left." Lexie shook her head. "When ever your ready. I will tell Sam." Jade glared at Dean and shook her head. Dean pointed at her. "Don't give me that look. You know this is the right thing to do. We should have never let him go on this job in the first place. I believe I told you that." Jade looked back at the computer as Lisa looked at the both of them. "Do I even want to know?" she asked. Jade faked a smiled. "No. It involves lying to Sam. So if I was you, I would stay out of it. The less you know the better." Lisa held up her hands. "Good enough for me. I try to avoid drama." Dean laughed. "Since when?" Cas smiled as Lisa threw a towel at Dean. "Keep it up, asshole." Lisa said as Dean walked out.

Lexie sat next to Sam on the sofa. She was still feeding Baby John. Sam looked at him and smiled. "I think he grows everyday." Sam said. Lexie smiled as she laid him on her shoulder to burp him. "He feels like it." Lexie laid him across her legs and looked at Sam. "I am gonna go with Dean on this salt and burn. Watch out as he digs." Sam looked at her. "Are you sure? I can go." Lexie shook her head. "Nah, I don't mind. I think he has cabin fever. He said it isn't far from here. We should be back before long. We have to help at the bar tonight. So we can meet ya'll there. Amanda will be home right after class. You just have to feed Bentley diner." Sam leaned and softly kissed her. He smiled as their lips parted. "I'm sorry about snapping at you at Amy's house." Lexie smiled. "It's fine. We're good." Sam smiled as Bentley climbed in his lap and begin to touch the baby. Bentley looked at Sam. "Baby?" Bentley asked. Sam and Lexie smiled. "That's right, buddy, baby." Sam said. Lexie smiled and clapped. Sam looked at Lexie and smiled.

Dean and Lexie sat outside the motel, waiting for her car to pull back in. Lexie slapped Dean's chest when she saw the car pull in and park. "AW!" Dean yelled as Lexie pointed to the car. They watched as the boy walked to the office and to the candy machines. Amy walked in and shut the door. Dean and Lexie got out of the car and walked to the door. Dean nodded and Lexie knocked on the door. Amy cracked the door and looked at Lexie. "Can I come in?" Lexie asked politely in her southern voice. Lexie looked at Dean as she heard the door unlock. Amy opened the door as Lexie and Dean walked in. Amy looked at Dean confused. "This is Dean, Sam's brother." Lexie said. Dean smiled. "Next time you may want to change your licenses plate. Makes it easy to track you. You're the Boseman mortician that went missing. There are people looking for you."

Amy: "Did Sam send you?"

Dean shook his head. "Sam doesn't know I am here."Amy began to realize what was going on. "But Sam told you that my son was sick."Dean: "I know. But people are who they are. No matter how hard you try, you are who you are. You will kill again."Amy shook her head and looked at Lexie. "No, I won't. I swear."

Dean: "Trust me, sister. I am an expert. Maybe in a year, maybe ten. But one day the other shoe will drop. It always does."

Before Amy knew what was happening, Dean stabbed her through the chest. He looked in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Dean caught her as she fell and lowered her to the bed. He removed the knife and looked at Lexie as they heard the door open. They both looked at Joshua as he stood in the door. "Do you have somewhere to go, son?" Dean asked the boy. Joshua nodded. Dean grabbed Lexie arm. She froze when she saw the boy at the door. Dean led Lexie to the door. He looked down at Joshua, "You ever kill anybody?" Dean asked Joshua. Joshua looked up at him and shook his head. "If you do, I will be back." Dean said as he patted the boy on the shoulder. Joshua looked Dean in the eyes. "The only person I'm gonna kill is you." Dean smirked. "Well, look me up in a few years. Assuming I am still alive." Dean and Lexie watched as the boy ran to his mother. Dean tightened his jaw and grabbed Lexie arm again. "Come on." he said as he led her out to the Impala.

Jade and Lexie walked into the dining room and sat at the table with Sam, Cas and Bobby. Cas was holding John. Jade looked at Cas. "Cas, is it possible for an angel to protect a demon?" They all looked at her confused, except Bobby. "Yeah, if the angel needed the demon for something." Jade smirked. "Like help to open Purgatory." Cas shrugged. "Yeah." Bobby looked at Jade. "Don't do this." Sam looked at Jade and then Bobby. "Do what?" Bobby looked at Sam. "Lilth." Bobby looked back at Jade. "She is hiding because she is scared." Jade smirked. "Yeah, because now I can kill her." Bobby laid his hand on top of Jade's. "Let's get through this Leviathan thing. Then we will deal with her. She is gonna be impossible to find anyway." Jade nodded. "I almost forgot about her." Lisa said. Sam stood and grabbed his coat. "Not me. But I am with Jade, as soon as we deal with the Leviathan. She is dead." Jade let out a deep breath and grabbed her coat and followed Sam to the Charger. Sam pulled out of the driveway. "Let me and Dean handle Lilth. You just relax and enjoy being pregnant. Bobby is right. She is hiding, she's scared." Jade ran her hand through her hair and smiled. "Your right."

Sam and Jade had only been at the bar for about a hour, when Jade saw Dean walk in. He walked straight to the end of the bar where Sam was talking to Josh and Brent. He had a couple day stubble, worn jeans, a grey t-shirt under a grey and black plaid shirt. Jade watched as he leaned on the bar and shook hands with Brent and Josh, smiling. Shay took them another round of beers and Jade watched as Dean grinned as he brought the bottle to his lips. Lexie, Shay and Dawn stood next to her as she watched him. "Is it just me or is he looking really sexy?" Jade asked. The girls looked at Dean then back at Jade. "Noh, honey. He has always been sexy as hell. You are just immune to it." Shay said as Jade smiled. Lexie patted he on the back. "Get used to it. It's the raging hormones. One minute you want to rip his head off. The next you want him to blow your off. And not with a gun." Lexie smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. All four of them laughed. They begin to sway as an old song begin to play. "Baby, Baby, Baby." by TLC. They smiled at each other and climbed on the bar, whiskey in hand. Jade stood in front of Dean. He looked up at her and smiled and licked his lips. All four of them swayed their hips, ran their hands through their hair as they sung along with the song. Then Jade squatted with her legs open right in Dean's face as she sung and pour whiskey in his mouth.

"Long as you know, I can have any man I want to.

Baby, that's actual and factual.

But still I chose you to be with me.

And work on me and so you better not fuck it up."

Dean smiled and shook his head as he watched her stand back and turn with her back to him and sway her hips. Then she turned back around and pointed at him.

"Cause if your gonna get me off, you got to love me deep."

He watched as she danced her way back to the middle of the bar with the other girls as they danced and sung. Jade still staring at Dean as she sung the song.

"Well, you want my heart and all my time.

Well, it won't be there if you can't deal with my mind.

Cause a girl like me, I won't stand for less.

I require plenty of conversation with my sex."

As the chorus played they rolled their hips and the men in the crowd whistled and yelled.

"I can have any man that I want to.

The time or place I choose.

But I think you know. I'd rather be here with you.

That's actual and factual. You're the one I seem to run back to.

Just to get me off. You got to love me."

Dean watched as they jumped off the bar. "I like that song." He said as he smiled at the other guys. Sam smiled. "Me too." They all laughed. Dean smile and licked his lips as he watched Jade walk to their end of the bar. She didn't smile back. He knew he was about to get the "You did the wrong thing." speech because if Amy. Jade leaned her elbows on the bar and looked at all four of the guys. "You know, you four are dipping in our pockets." They all looked at her confused. She raised her eyebrows. "You are not suppose to be at the bar. That is for the tipping customers." she said. They all cleared their throats and turned to walk away. She looked at Dean. "Can we talk?" she asked as she nodded toward the hallway that lead to the office. Dean swallowed hard and headed to the office. "Here we go." he said to his self as he stood at the locked door and waited on her. Jade looked at Lexie. "Hey, I need to talk to Dean in private." she said with a smile. Lexie and the other girls smiled. "Yeah, go ahead. Lock the door." Lexie said as Jade walked around the bar. She cleared the smile off her face as she walked down the hall toward Dean. Just looking at him leaned against the wall had her wet. Dean stood behind her as she unlocked the door. He knew he was about to get it. But he was all wrong about the IT is was about to get.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101 Shut up before you ruin it.

Jade held the door open as Dean walked in. He ran his hand through his hair as he turned to her. "I know, your pissed about what me and Lexie did." he said as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him against the door as she locked it. He looked down at her with his eyes wide. She looked up at him straight faced. She ran her hands up the front of his t-shirt. Slowly tracing every muscle as she slowly moved up his abs and across his chest. "Ok. So, your not mad?" he asked, making sure she was doing what he thought she was doing. She looked up at him and licked her lips. "Shut up before you ruin it." she whispered and smiled. He bit his bottom lip and cupped her face as she stood on her tip toes and licked across his lips. He closed his eyes and moaned as he felt her begin to undo his belt and jeans. As their lips parted he looked in her eyes as he licked his lips and ran his thumb across hers. "Here? Right now?" he asked. She looked at him, eyes a dark blue. She bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, Right here and right now." She roughly kissed him as he undid her jeans. She slid her hand inside his jeans and stroked him as she toed off her boots. Dean moaned as she gripped him tightly and stroked him slowly. He slid his hand down the back of her jeans. He swallowed her moans as he gripped her tight wet center. He slid his fingers inside her slick folds. She slid his jeans down to his knees as he massaged her clit. He kissed her neck up to her ear. With his lips at her ear he whispered. "Baby, what if someone comes in?" Jade pulled her hand from his shaft and looked him in the eyes. "Are you gonna talk? Or are you gonna fuck me?" she asked her voice husky with lust. He raise on eyebrow as he slowly lower her jeans. She stepped out of them and moaned as he picked her up and put her back to the door in one swift motion. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He glared in her eyes as he slowly pushed his thick dick deep inside her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he thrust deeper. She let out a shaky breath as she wrapped one arm around his neck and cupped his face with the other hand. She pressed her lips to his and roughly kissed him as she rotated her hips, urging him to thrust. And he did, slow and hard. She moaned each time he thrusted. "Is this what you wanted, baby?" he whispered across her lips. She licked her lips. Jade bent her legs and rested her feet on his hips. "Harder." she whispered back. He slid his hands to her ass to hold her still as he begin to pound in to her. She tilted her head back into the door, giving him access to her neck. He licked and nibbled as he pounded harder and faster. Her body slammed against the door as she moaned louder and louder. Dean slid one hand to her hair, pulling her lips to his. "They are gonna hear you , sweetheart." he said as he thrusted harder. Jade shook her head. "I don't care. Don't stop." she moaned. The room filled with her moans, his groans and growls, the sound of skin connecting. "Um, shit!" Dean moaned as he felt her tighten around him. Causing him to thrusted harder, and her to moan louder. He was at the edge, just trying to make sure she finished first. And with a few more hard thrust, she was gone. Her body went limp as she pressed her forehead to his and her lips to his. Her whole body shook as he thrust a few more times and exploded. "UGH! Fuck! Jade!" he growled against her lips. She gasped as she felt him coat her, warm and thick. They both still, taking slow deep breaths. Dean brushed her hair from her face and softly kissed her swollen lips. She moaned as she looked in his eyes and returned the tender kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and walked them to the sofa and sat with her on his lap. He rested his arms on her legs as the soft kisses continued. Jade cupped his face and ran her thumbs across his cheeks. Dean smiled. "What was that?" he asked. Jade smiled that shy smile. "What? You didn't like it?" she asked. Dean grinned that cocky grin. "Oh, I loved it. Just all of a sudden." he said as he softly rubbed her ass. She slid her hands down his chest. "It's the raging hormones." she said as she laid soft kisses on his lips. He smiled as he cupped her ass. "Don't tell me that. I will be tempted to keep you knocked up." She shook her head. "Oh, no. This is it, Winchester. Enjoy it while it last." she said as she slowly slid off his lap. He laid his head back and moaned as he slipped out of her.

She walked to the bathroom, grabbing her jeans and panties on the way. He watched as she walked across the room. Damn, how did I get so fucking lucky, he thought to his self. She wet a washcloth and through it to him and smiled. "I just have low standards." she said. He smiled and shook his head. He waited while she cleaned up and fixed her hair and makeup. She turned out the light and walked to the door as he held it open for her. He leaned and gave her a long soft kiss. She smiled and walked back out to the bar. Dean right behind her. He sat at the table with the other guys and took a long drink from the beer they ordered for him. Brent raised his eyebrows. "That bad?" he asked. Dean licked his lips and smiled. "You couldn't even imagine." he answered. Sam smirked. "Join the crowd. The last time me and Lexie had sex was the night we got married." Josh looked at Sam. "It hasn't even been a two months. What did you do?" he asked. Sam shrugged. "The job, man. Everything is so crazy." Brent raised his eyebrows. "You better make time. Women are just like men. You don't give it to them, they will find it somewhere." Dean smiled as he watched Jade. That was the hottest thing she had done since they snuck away from the table during Christmas dinner. Except that time in Bobby's garage. But that wasn't the same. What just happened was like angry sex without the fighting. Make up sex with out the argument. He shook his head as he took another drink of his beer. "You sure are happy for someone who just got his balls busted." Sam said. "What is she so pissed about, anyway?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head. "Nothing, she will be fine." Dean knew Sam would find out sooner or later, but know was not the time.

Jade smiled as she walked back around the bar and joined the girls. Lexie looked at her and laughed. "Satisfied?" she asked. Jade nodded. "Oh, yeah." Jade begin to fill orders. "Maybe he can talk to Sam. We have hit a dry spell." Lexie said as she shook the mixer. Jade looked at her and raised one eyebrow. "What? I thought you two were pretty regular. Like every night." Shay and Dawn joined the conversation. "That happens when they put a ring on your finger. Not only does it happen once a week, it is quick and boring." Shay said. Dawn shook her head. "You have to take the reins. Keep it spiced up." Lexie looked over at Sam and smiled. "I guess I have to. Once you get used to doing it at least once a day, when you are together, then nothing for a few weeks, it puts you on edge." Jade smiled and looked over at Dean as he smiled and brought his bottle to his lips. She couldn't wait to get home. She always loved the way he was gentle and attentive when they were together. But to see the animalistic want and need in his eyes as he took control was such a turn on.

The guys waited for the girls to finish up. Jade rode in the Impala with Dean and Lexie rode in the Charger with Sam. As they pulled in the driveway and got out of the car, they noticed a man sitting in the dark on the front porch steps. They all pulled out their guns and simultaneous clicks as they all took the safety off. The man stood and smiled. "The Winchesters and their witches. This couldn't get any easier." Dean tightened his grip on his gun. "Who are you?"

Man: "I'm Chet. Edgar sent me. The one that you dropped a car on. And you are the dead men and ladies. Or you will be." Dean pulled the trigger, the bullet hit Chet and black oozed seeped from his chest. Chet smiled as the bullet fell to the ground. "You are a bit outmatched." Chet shook his head as Lexie tried to freeze him. "That doesn't work either. And we have already established that blowing us up is out." Dean tried to sing at Chet, he grabbed Dean's hand and Dean moaned as he squeezed his hand and slung him across the yard. Sam stepped toward Chet, Chet punched him, causing him to fly across the yard and laid next to Dean. Chet twisted his neck and smiled at the girls as they stood still. "Don't worry, I don't hit women. But I do eat them." Chet said as he wiggled his eyebrows. But as he stepped toward the girls, Chet jerked and fell to the ground. The girls looked at each other and at a man that was standing behind Chet. "What the hell is that thing?" the man asked. Dean and Sam stood and walked back to the steps. The man smiled at the boys as the girls still stood in shock. "Hello, boys." Dean and Sam looked at the man and raised their eyebrows. They knew him. It was Don Stark. Dean held his hand. "Don? What are you doing here?" The man held up his arms. "Sorry, Maggie had a vision. She sent me to help you. She really likes you two." Jade and Lexie looked at the boys. "Want to share with the class?" Jade asked. Sam looked at them and cleared his throat. "This is Don. Him and his wife Maggie were the witches that tried to remake the War of the Roses. One of the jobs me and Dean did right after I got back." Jade and Lexie nodded and let out at deep breath.

Dean: "We owe you one."

Don shook his head. "Nah, we owed you. You could have killed us. But you didn't and know we are closer that ever." He pointed to Chet's lifeless body. "If that is what I think it is, I would find a bottomless pit and drop that in it. The spell is going to wear off in a few days." Don held out his hand and both of the boys shook his hand. "You wouldn't happen to know how to kill it?" Dean asked. Don shook his head. "No, I don't think they can be. I have been around for a long time, this is the first one I have ever seen." Don patted Dean on the shoulder. "I have to go." Dean and Sam nodded. "Thank again." Sam said as Don walked past them. He stopped at the girls, he looked them up and down. He clicked his tongue and looked back at the boys, and smiled. "You two have to be the luckiest son of a bitches I have ever met." Lexie smirked. "Tell'em again." Don looked the girls and winked. "It was nice meeting you ladies." then he disappeared. Sam and Dean grabbed the body as Bobby and Lisa opened the door. "Tell me that is not what I think it is." Lisa said with her hands on her hips. "Nah, we don't need any help. We got it." Dean said as him and Sam walked around the house and to the barn with the body. Bobby followed them. "All this time we thought we were hunting them, they were really hunting us." Jade said as her and Lexie walked on the porch and in the house. Lisa followed. "What are they gonna do with that thing?" she asked as she sat at the counter. Lexie walked to Bentley's door. "He is fine. I just checked on him." Lisa said. Lexie walked back to the kitchen and sat with the other two girls. Lisa raised her eyebrows. "So, what now?" she asked. Jade shrugged. "They are probably getting ready to get some information from him. And we are now on high alert." The three girls let out a deep breath. As if they didn't have enough to worry about.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102 Just don't do it in our bed.

The sun begins to come up as Bobby and the boys get Chet tied to a chair in the barn. "Why don't you two go grab some coffee and something to eat. You are gonna need it." Bobby said as he begin to unpack the tools and weapons from the old trunk in the storage room Dean built. The boys nodded and walked back to the house. Bobby had his back to Chet as he laid out different things on the work bench. Bobby turned when he heard Chet begin to moan. Chet jerked on the chains as Bobby smiled. "Morning, sunshine." Bobby said as he begin to fill a syringe. "Ok, Chet, Let's see how you like a little fruit of the poison tree."

Chet: "Is that just a legal expression?"

Bobby: "You are gonna wish it was." Bobby jabbed the syringe into Chet's leg and injected the liquid.

Chet smacked his lips. "Hmm. Similar finish as holy water, not as bitter as rock salt."

Dean and Sam walked back in with coffee. Sam handed Bobby a cup. Chet looked at them and smiled.

Chet: "How are my two favorite meat sickles?"

Dean looked at Bobby then back at Chet. "Are you still sucking in air?" Chet laughed as Dean sat on a stool at the work bench.

Bobby shrugged. "Holy water, rock salt and a mixture of poisons are out. We are moving on to the old fashion torture."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "We better find something quick. Don's little spell is gonna wear off in a couple days. He gets his spinach back, we are gonna have to drop a car on him to slow him down."

Chet laughed. "Your talking about Edgar. I told you, he is fine. He's a little pissed at you, but he's good."

Dean tightened his jaw as he looked at Chet. "How about shut the fuck up."

Chet smiled. "Ohh."

Sam: "We've tried all the normal things. He still won't talk?"

Bobby shook his head as Dean pulled his stood in front of Chet and stared at him.

Chet smiled. "Huddle over, coach? I'll talk."

Dean: "How did you find us?"

Chet: "I used some recognition software I developed. Tracked your know aliases. Sam here finally used one of his a few days ago. I found him and followed him and that sweet piece of ass back here." Sam tightened his jaw and fist and took a stepped toward Chet. Bobby grabbed his arm. "You can't touch him, remember. They are like shape shifters, all they have to do is come in contacted with you and they can clone you." Sam stopped and rolled his neck.

Dean: "Great, that's all we need. A geek monster." he said as he stood and walked back to the bench.

Sam: "Ok, let's start from the start. How did you get our aliases?"

Chet shrugged. "From the trench coat angel. While we were nestled inside, we got the full down load. That's how we roll." Dean rolled his eyes.

Bobby: "Ok, so why are you talking? Your not dumb. Why are you spilling state secrets?"

Chet smiled. "Because I am not scared of you. You can't kill me. W can not be killed, you stupid little chew toys. I am the least of your worries. Oh, you haven't watched the news this morning?" All three of them looked at him then at each other. Sam shrugged as they all headed to the house. They could hear Chet laughing as they shut the patio door.

The girls were finishing breakfast as the guys walked in. Sam grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. "What is going on?" Lexie asked as the three girls joined them in the den. The girls froze as they finally looked at the breaking news. It was video footage of Sam and Dean, with machine guns, robbing a bank.

Reporter: "The two men, up until today, were presumed dead, locked the door and opened fire. Leaving no survivors. Sam and Dean Winchester are now the subject of a manhunt in the state of California. They are still on the run and should be considered armed and dangerous."

Bobby turned the t.v. off. Lexie crossed her arms over her chest. "Busy morning, guys?" she asked as Cas appeared. "We have a problem." he said. Dean ran his hand through his hair. "Those son of a bitches Xeroxed us."

Sam: "I don't understand how."

Bobby shrugged. "Me either. Maybe one of them touched you at the hospital."

Dean ran his hand over his mouth. "I know who to ask." he said as he headed back out to the barn. Sam, Bobby and Cas followed.

Chet looked up at them and smiled. "It was the hair. Not hard to copy some DNA from a motel room shower."

Dean: "You can copy people like that?" Chet shrugged and smiled.

Dean: "What is your plan, exactly?"

Sam: "Squeeze us? Turn us into America's Most Wanted?" Chet shrugged again.

Dean: "Well, that settles it. We find these ass monkey and kill them ourselves."

Bobby: "Wait, every law enforcement agency in the country has seen your mugs."

Dean held out his arms. "Exactly, so what is the point in hiding?"

Bobby: "Your sticking you dumbass neck out. These things are smarter than you."

Chet laughed. Dean looked at Bobby and headed back to the house, the others followed.

Sam: "Don't sugarcoat it, Bobby." They all joined the girls in the den, where they still sit in shock.

Bobby: "We have no idea how to kill 'em, or even how to slow 'em down. And you plan is what? Go right at 'em? Genius."

Jade looked up at Dean as he paced. "What the hell are y'all planning?"

Dean: "This is personal. They are wearing our faces."

Sam: "I'm with Dean."

Lexie: "Somebody better start talking."

Bobby let out a deep breath. "Well, if your gonna be stupid, you should be smart about it, you need to talk to Frank Devereaux."

Sam: "Who is he?"

Bobby wrote down an address. "He is a jackass and a lunatic. But he owes me a huge favor." he said as he handed Sam the address. "Meanwhile, I will keep working on chatty here. See if I can find what kills him."

Lexie stood. "Ok, I am about tired of y'all talking around us. I want to know what the fuck you are planning. And I want to know now."

Jade held up her arm. "Yeah, what she said."

Bobby held up his arms. "I will be outside."

Sam: "We have to find these guys and kill them."

Lexie faked a laugh. "And how do you plan on doing that? You are fugitives."

Dean smirked. "It isn't the first time. Either we find them, or they are gonna keep killing people. Innocent people. I am not gonna look like murder." Jade and Lexie looked at the both of them then at each other. Jade nodded at Lexie and they both stood. "Well, let's go." Lexie said. Then she looked at Lisa. "Can you watch Bentley?" Lisa nodded. Sam grabbed Lexie shoulders. "No, your not going. Me and Dean can handle this." Lexie looked at him, jaw clenched. "Excuse me? I know I didn't hear you say I was not going. Because I think I just said we were." Dean shook his head and looked at Jade. "Sam is right. These guys are stupid crazy." Lexie looked at Dean and Sam. "I said we are going. So, go pack your shit and let's go." Dean looked at Sam as Lexie pulled away from him and walked to the bedroom. "What is wrong with her?" Dean asked as Sam shrugged. Jade patted Sam's chest. "Sam here, is falling behind on his husbandly duties. That guys, is a sexually frustrated woman. Look out Killer Sam and Dean." Jade smiled as she went to pack her things. Dean looked at Sam and raised one eyebrow. Sam popped his neck and pointed at Dean. "Not one word." Dean smiled. "I can give you a few pointers." Dean said as Sam walked away. Dean smiled as he walked to the bedroom.

Lexie was finishing putting her cloths in a bag. "Lex, me and Dean can handle this." Sam said as he grabbed his cloths. "You can not just walk in a police station to get information. Four is better than two. The quicker we get rid of them, the quicker we can get rid of all of them. They know where we live, Sam. He was on our front porch." Sam let out at deep breath and wrapped his arms around Lexie. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know. Your right." Sam said as he kissed the top of her head. "I think Lisa needs to take Amanda and the boys to the lake house." Lexie said. Sam kissed her and nodded. "They will be safer there. You finish packing and I will tell Cas to take them there." Sam gave her another soft kiss and walked to the door. Sam looked back at Lexie. "Are we good?" he asked. Lexie looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, we're good." Lexie said. Sam nodded and walked out. Even though things were crazy, out of control and chaotic, when she looked at him, she knew he loved her. And she loved him. She knew their lives would never be all chocolates, roses and hot nasty sex. But she really need some intimate alone time with him. And that would be the first thing on the list when they got the time.

Jade was standing at the counter rinsing her mouth. Dean walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her through the mirror. She smiled at him. "What?" she asked. He kissed her neck. "Nothing. Just thinking, how lucky I am." She turned around to face him and placed her hands on the side of his face. Staring into his gorgeous, hazel eyes. He softly kissed her lips. "One wrong choice in my life an I could be somewhere totally different." he whispered. He looked in her eyes as she smiled. He loved the way her eyes shimmered as she smiled. "Lucky you. You decided to knock on my door that day. Lucky me, you kept coming back." Dean closed his eyes as she pressed her lips to his. She moaned as he slowly and gently massaged her tongue with his. "Really? Again?" Lexie asked as she stood at the door. Dean looked at Lexie and smiled as he wiped his lips. "Ready?" Jade asked. "Yeah. Lisa and Cas are taking the boys and Amanda to the Lake house. I don't like them being here since they know where we live. I told Sam to stop using them cards." Jade followed her out as Dean grabbed their bags.

As the four of them made it to the Impala, a car pulled up the driveway. All four of them stood, guns in hand, as a woman got out of the car. Dena and Sam put their guns back in the back of their jeans. Jade looked at Dean. "Do you know her?" she asked. "Hey, boys. Give me hand? I have groceries." the woman said as she opened the trunk. "That is Sheriff Jodi Mills." Sam said as him and Dean walked to the trunk and grabbed the bags. Jodi walked to the girls and held her hand out. "It is nice to finally meet you." she said as the girls shook her hand and gave her that nice southern smile. "You too." Lexie said. Jodi watched as the boys carried the bags in the house. "I hope you don't mind. Bobby has saved me twice now and I wanted to cook him dinner. He gave me the address." Jodi said as the girls smiled at her. "No, we don't mind. He needs a little company. We are all heading out." Jade said as she led them into the house. The boys had sat the bags down and went back to the barn. Lexie showed Jodi where everything was. "Make yourself at home. Bobby knows where everything is." Lexie said as Lisa walked in with the baby and Bentley walking beside her. Jade introduced her to Jodi. Lisa smiled. "Where is Bobby?" Jodi asked. "He is in the barn with one of the Levis" Lisa said. Jodi looked at her confused and raised her eyebrows. "One of the Leviathans paid us a visit last night. Him and Bobby are having a chat." Lexie said as she picked up Bentley and gave him a big huge and kiss. Jade kissed both babies and headed out to the barn, Lexie followed. They stood in the door smiling at Bobby. Dean and Sam smiled as Bobby looked at the girls. "What?" he asked. "Oh, you know what." Jade said. Bobby shook his head and turned back to the work bench. "What's going on?" Chet asked. Lexie glared at him. "How about shut the fuck up." Chet smiled and looked at Sam. "Oh, I like her. She's got spunk." Sam grabbed the machete and swung it. Chet's head rolled on the floor. They all watched as it rolled back up his body and connected back to his neck. "Ok, well, that's out." Jade said as she looked back at Bobby. "She is cooking you dinner." Bobby raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "So?" Jade rolled her eyes. "So, she likes you. Just don't do it our bed." Jade said as her and Lexie walked back to the Impala. Dean and Sam smiled and Dean wiggled his eyebrows as he patted Bobby on the back. "Enjoy, but not in our bed." he said as he walked out and shivered. Sam looked back at Bobby. "Ours either." he said as he shook his head walking to the Impala. Bobby huffed. "I am over fifty. I can do it where I damn well please." he said to his self. "If your gonna do it, you better hurry. Time is ticking. When this spell wears off, I am eating you inside out." Chet said. Bobby glared at him as he shut the barn door and headed to the house.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103 Goodbye, Baby.

The girls were asleep in the backseat of the Impala as Dean pulled into the gas station. Dean got out and begin to pump gas. Sam got out and headed for the door. "Usual?" Sam asked. Dean smiled. "Rhymes with sing songs." Dean said as he smiled and looked in the backseat at the girls peacefully sleeping. Sam couldn't have been inside more that five minutes when Dean watched in walk out. As Sam rounded the back of the car to the passenger side he gave Dean the look. "I am pretty sure the clerk just made me." Sam said as he opened the door and got in. Dean sped off, waking the girls. They sat up in the back seat. "What the hell is going on?" Lexie asked. Dean looked at them in the rear view mirror. "We stopped for gas, the guy behind the counter recognized Sam." Jade looked out the back window as Lexie shook her head and smirked. "When did y'all get so stupid?" she asked. Sam looked back at her, lips clenched. Jade looked at her and bumped her shoulder. Lexie looked at Jade. Jade gave her the shut up look. "No, I am not gonna shut up." she said as she looked back at the boys. "What part of, wanted, fugitives, FBI's most wanted, did y'all not understand?" Sam turned back in the seat as Dean pulled down a dark dirt road. Lexie crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window. "I don't like the looks of this." Jade said as the car stopped in front of an old run down trailer. "Come on, this doesn't look creepy at all." Dean said as he looked back at her and smiled. Sam and Dean looked at the girls, they knew what was coming. Lexie and Jade both shook their heads. "Oh no, you are not leaving us out here." Lexie said as they both got out of the car. Sam and Dean both let out a deep breath as they got out. The girls followed them to the door. Dean looked at Sam. "You sure this is the right place?" he asked. Sam nodded as he knocked on the door. The girls kept a look out at the woods all around them. "Frank, you in there?" he asked. He looked at Dean when there was no answer. Dean shrugged and slowly opened the door. They all walked in slowly. "Frank?" Dean asked. They quietly walked through the dark house. Then a lamp turned on behind them. As they all turned they saw Frank, sitting in a chair, with a gun pointed at them.

They slowly raised their hands. "Looks like the spider as caught some flies." Frank said as he smiled at them. "Well, I'll be damned. It's Psycho Butch and Sundance. And you brought Thelma and Louise. You are all over CNN right now." Frank said as he pointed to one of the television screens.

Sam: "That's not us."

Frank: "Can't be. Unless you have a teleport. Do you have a teleport?"

Dean smiled and shook his head. "No, we don't." Frank: "Well, my condolences on the doppelgangers. Now, who sent you? NSA, The Feeb, March of Dimes?"

Dean: "Uh, Bobby Singer sent us." Frank growled and stood as he cocked his gun. They all take a step back. "Or not." Dean said.

Sam: "He said you owed him one. Port Huron?"

Frank lowered his gun. "A guy saved your life once, what, you owe him the rest of yours?"

Dean tilted his head. "That's usually the way it works."

Frank took the boys fake id's and fed them through the shredder as they looked over the latest footage of them robbing another bank. "I know Bobby is into the weird supernatural stuff, but the government has been cloning people for years. It's just your turn. And they have been busy beavers. Number two on the most wanted list. Quickest climb since Donna Summers." Sam and Dean looked back at Frank as the girls watched the rest of the tapes. "What should we do?" Sam asked.

Frank: "Cuba's nice this time of year."

Dean shook his head. "No, we're not hiding."

Frank pointed at Dean as he looked at the girls. "Is he always this stupid?"

Jade: "Welcome to my world." she said as her and Lexie turned to them.

Dean: "We need to stick around to kick a few asses. So we need you to get us a little further off the grid but still on the board."

Frank threw them both a new phone. "Ok, no more rock aliases, cash only. Change your phones regularly. And stay away from the 200 million cameras the government has access to."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "200 million?"

Frank handed Sam a laptop. "You stay clear of any place that looks like it can afford a security camera. This is your new laptop."Sam: "No, I have a…." Frank takes a hammer and smashes Sam's laptop. "What the hell!"

Frank: "This is junk. They can track you with it. It has to go. Your welcome. You owe me 5 grand." Sam is still in shock about his laptop. Dean's mouth gaped open as he heard 5 grand. Jade let out a deep breath and rolled her eyes as she pulled a roll of cash from her pocket. She handed him a stack. Frank smiled at her. "Good thing they have you two or they would already be on death row. Jade smiled. "Could you say that again? Just to make sure they heard you."

The boys get new id's as the girls wait out by the car. Frank followed them to the Impala. "You can park that out back." Frank said. Dean looked back at him confused. Frank threw him a set of keys. "Take the Tahoe." Dean looked over at the newer model black Tahoe and shook his head. "No, I am not leaving my car here." Frank shrugged his shoulders. "Fine by me. I got my money. But you won't make it to the next town in that thing." Sam looked at Dean. "He is right. Just leave the car." Sam said as they girls stood by the Tahoe. Dean growled as he kicked the rocks around the Impala. He got in and pulled the Impala to the back of the house. Jade laughed as she watched Dean slowly walked back toward them. Looking back at his baby. "Don't say a word." Dean said as he looked at Jade and opened the driver door getting in. Jade laughed as she sat in the back behind him. Jade leaned up to his ear as he pulled back down the dark road. "It's ok, baby. If you start to miss her, I'll make engine sounds and horn noises." Dean rolled his neck and twitched his jaw. "Shut up." he groaned as she sat back in the seat, still laughing.

Sam had the map Frank gave him that mark all the places the evil twins had hit. He thumbed through the pages of their father's journal that they had been adding to. "I think I found the pattern." Sam said as he held up the map. The girls raised up in the seat and leaned over Sam's shoulder. "Jericho, the Lady in White, then Black River Ridge, the Wendigo. Lake Manitoc, the little boy in the lake. They are hitting jobs we have worked. In order since I left Sanford." Dean looked at Sam confused. "That's stupid. It's like they want us to find them." Sam circled another town on the map. "One way to find out. St. Louis should be next." Dean smiled as he looked back out the windshield. "Great, Connor's Diner. Best burgers in St. Louis. Better than sex. I so deserve something good in my life right now." Jade raised her eyebrow and glared at Dean. "Really?" she asked. Sam cleared his throat and Lexie sat back in the seat. Dean looked at Jade then realized what he had said. "Just kidding, sweetheart. Besides you, of course." Jade faked a smile and nodded as she sat back in the seat. "Better make sure you get one of those burgers to go. I see a dry spell in your future." Sam looked at Dean and smiled as the smile on Dean's face faded. Sam pulled out his phone to call Bobby, putting him on speaker. When Bobby answered the phone, Sam could hear Chet on the other line.

Bobby: "Yeah?"

Sam: "He still breathing?"

Bobby: "Yeah, chopping his head off is out. I'm still working on him."

Sam: "Well, we are headed to St. Louis. We think that is the next stop."

Bobby: "Too late. It is all over the news. They hit a diner there."

Dean: "Connor's?"

Bobby: "Yeah, how did you know?"

Dean: "Lucky guess." he said as he ran his hands through his hair.

Sam: "Well, I guess we are going to Iowa. Call us if you got anything."

They all four let out a deep breath as they stared at the dark road. Still two steps behind them.

Back at the house with Bobby, Jodi and Chet.

Bobby shots Chet with the shot gun. "Whoa, do it again. That feels good!" Chet said as he laughed. Bobby sat the shot gun on the work bench. "Are you tired of this yet?" Chet asked. Bobby turned back to him to see Jodi headed to the barn, pushing a rolling mop bucket full of cleaner. Chet continued to taunt Bobby. Bobby leaned face to face with Chet, brushing against his arm. Chet instantly shifted into Bobby. "So that's how you do it." Bobby said as he stood and looked at Chet. Chet smiled. "This is gonna be fun. I can learn your deepest darkest secrets before I eat your face off." Jodi stood at the door, stunned. Bobby reached behind him and grabbed the machete. "You bleed, black snot, but you bleed. You can be killed." Chet smiled. "Sure sport. Keep telling yourself that." Bobby pulled the machete back and chopped Chet's head off. Jodi gasped as she saw Bobby's head roll off Chet's body and to her feet. "That should shut him up for a minute." Bobby said as he looked at Jodi. Jodi let out a deep breath as she calmed herself. "I thought it might get messy out here." Jodi said. Then they both watched as Chet's head rolled back toward the body and back in place. "Sooner or later this spell is gonna wear off. And I am gonna eat every person you've ever known." Chet said as he smiled at Jodi. Jodi looked away from Chet and pushed the bucket with her foot. As she got closer to Chet, the bucket hung on a bump in the concrete. As the bucket tipped over, the cleaner splashed up and a few drops hit Chet on his face and arms. Bobby turned back to Chet as he heard him scream. His skin was burning and black ooze was pouring from his face and arms. "AHHH! Get it off me!" Chet screamed. Bobby looked at Jodi with his mouth gaped open. She looked up at Bobby shocked. Not really sure what was happening. She back up with her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry." she whispered. They both watched as Chet let out a final scream and his face burst into flames and fell over. Bobby looked at Jodi with his eyes wide. "What is in that?" he asked Jodi. Jodi shrugged. "Boric acid and few other cleaners." Bobby walked to her and grabbed her shoulders. He pressed his lips to hers. Jodi relaxed and kissed him back. When their lips parted they were both smiling. "Show me." Bobby said. Jodi smiled and lead him into the house.

Two FBI agents walk into the Connors Diner where police are investigating and toting body bags from the building. The local sheriff handed Agent Morris and Valente the camera phone that was used to record the killings. "We need to notify the federal, state and local authorities." one agent said to the other. Agent Morris looked at the sheriff. "They slipped through our fingers before, it will not happen again." The sheriff took off his hat and ran his hand over his head as he looked at the carnage that was left behind in his nice, quiet, normal town.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104 Face to face with yourself.

Dean, Sam and Jade sat in the truck waiting on Lexie to bring coffee back from the shop across the street. They had been in town for a few hours, watching and waiting. "Thank God." Jade said as Lexie got back in the car and handed them all coffee. Dean looked at Jade through the rear view mirror and raised his eyebrows. "You shouldn't be drinking that. I'm sure it's not good for the baby." Jade glared at him. Dean swallowed hard and nodded. He knew the look, the don't start with me look. After a few minutes of silence, Dean took a deep breath. "I have had enough of this. I say me and Sam take a walk through town. See if we can find them. They are here somewhere." Sam looked at Dean and nodded. "Let's go." Lexie grabbed Sam's shoulder. "Hold on. You are just gonna walk down the street? The whole country knows about you." Dean looked at Lexie and shrugged. "Yeah, and the last thing our other halves expect, is for us to show our faces. So, that is exactly what we are gonna do." Dean smiled as he opened the door and got out. Sam opened the door and looked back at the girls. Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we know. Stay in the car." Sam nodded at Lexie as he got out and followed Dean across the street and down into the town.

The girls watched them for a few minutes. Lexie noticed a familiar site from the corner of her eye. She slapped Jade on her shoulder and both of their eyes widened and their mouths dropped. The Impala pulled into town with Sam and Dean inside. "Damn, they are good." Jade said as they watched them driving toward the boys. Dean looked back when he heard what used to be music to his ears. The sound of the Impala. Dean put his arm across Sam's chest. "Hold up. Don't move." They both watched as the Impala drove past them and parked down the street. Leviathan Dean and Sam get out and open the trunk. "This is all kinds of wrong." Sam said. "I'll tell you what, when this is all over, I'm stealing those rims." Dean said as his phone rang. Dean pulled his phone from his pocket. "Tell me you got something Bobby." Before Bobby could answer, the boys heard a voice behind them. "Put your hands on your head." the sheriff said. The boys raised their hands as two police cars pull up to the curb and four more officers got out with guns drawn. "Whoa, whoa. This is a big misunderstanding. The guys you want are right over there." Dean said as he looked over at the Leviathans. The Leviathans heard the commotion and quickly got back in the Impala. "We can explain." Sam said. The deputies cuffed Sam and Dean. Dean watched as the Leviathans drove by. Leviathan Dean winked as he passed.

Jade and Lexie watched, not sure what to do. "What now?" Jade asked. Lexie watched as the Impala slowly drove past. Then Jade's phone rang. "Bobby, we have a problem." Jade said as she answered the phone. "I know. Look, don't take your eyes off the Leviathan. Boric acid kills them. In is in all household killers. Just spray it on them, they will melt." Jade started the truck and followed the Impala. Dean and Sam looked out the back window of the police car as the girls pulled out of sight. "So much for better or worse." Dean said. "We are so screwed." Sam said as the police car off in the opposite direction.

Sam and Dean are escorted into the station. "You are making a mistake." Sam said. "Is that the best you got?" the sheriff asked. "I want my phone call." Dean said. "There will be a phone call, to the FBI. Take this one to the cell and put the tall one in the interview room." the sheriff said. When the deputies were done with the boys they headed home for the night. The girls sat in the parking lot of the police station, watching the evil twins. "Why did they come here?" Jade asked. Lexie watched as two deputies walked out of the station. The girls watched as evil Dean and Sam got out of the Impala and approached the deputies. The girls gasped as they watched the Leviathans eat and turn into the deputies. "Three guesses why they came here. First two don't count." Lexie said. "The boys are next." Jade said as they both got out of the truck and walked to the back door.

The sheriff walked toward Dean inside the cell. "I have a right to a phone call." Dean said. The sheriff glared at him. "The right? What about the rights of all the people you and your brother have killed?" the sheriff asked. "Please just one call." Dean begged. The sheriff dialed the number and held out the phone. "Bobby, we got popped." Dean explained. :Ok, I will be there soon." Bobby said on the other end. "No, there is no time. We saw us. We are coming to get us." Bobby let out a deep breath. "Ok, the girls are following them. They should be there soon. Boric acid, or Borax. It kills them." Dean rolled his eyes. "Ok, let me just look that up. Oh yeah, I'm in jail, can't." Dean said as the sheriff listened confused. "Look, jackass. It is a chemical in household cleaners. I'm sure it is stronger in industrial cleaners. Then chop their heads off." Bobby explained. "So, you want me to desperate housewife 'em then cut the heads off. Got it. "Ok, that's it. You are crazy." the sheriff said as he shut the phone and backed away from the bars. Dean grabbed the bars. "You need to grab as much of that stuff as you can find. If not, everyone is gonna die." The sheriff raised one eyebrow, "You are crazier than I thought." Dean let out a deep breath as the sheriff turned and walked out.

As the sheriff reached the front of the station, he saw his two deputies. Eating the dispatcher. And watched as they turned back into Sam and Dean. The sheriff held his breath as he backed back into the cell area. Dean looked up at the sheriff as he turned back to Dean. Mouth gaped open and eyes wide. "What is it? What happened?" Dean asked. "I don't know. I don't know what I just saw." The sheriff stood in shock. Dean looked at the door as Jade appeared. Dean let out a deep breath. "Thank god. What took you so long?" Dean asked. Jade walked to the door of the cell. "I could leave." she said. "I mean, I thought you were suppose to stay in the truck." Jade smirked as she looked at Dean. "It is a good damn thing I never listen to you." Dean smiled. "Ok, baby. Your always right. Now, can you bust me out of here. Looks like the sheriff is a little distracted." Jade held up one hand and the lock on the cell exploded. Dean walked out and put his hands on the side of Jade's face and gave her a quick kiss. Jade smiled. "Borax, that's what we need." Jade said. Dean smiled. "Yeah, I talked to Bobby." Dean looked at the sheriff. "Ok, we need all the Boric Acid you got. Keep your head down and we will be fine." The sheriff nodded. "Where is Lexie?" Dean asked Jade. "Looking for Sam." Dean stopped as he entered the front of the station and saw Sam. "Sam?" As Sam looked at him he knew it wasn't Sam. Dean held up his gun but Leviathan Sam grabbed the front of his shirt and threw Dean into a trophy case. Jade and the sheriff slowly back up and into a supply closet.

Lexie walked into the interview room. As she opened the door she saw Dean standing on the other side of the table. "Dean, Jade is looking for you." she said as she quietly shut the door. Leviathan Dean looked at Lexie and smiled as he crossed his arms. "Oh, she isn't looking for me." Lexie looked at the Leviathan and at Sam. Sam shook his head. Leviathan Dean grabbed Lexie's shoulder and forced her to sit in the chair across from Sam. Sam jerked on his handcuffs. "Don't put your fucking hands on her again." he seethed through his teeth. The Leviathan looked and Sam and smirked. "I'm not gonna hurt her. But she might hurt you. But we will get to that later." He said as he paced the room. "I have really grown to hate you and your brother since we have been wearing you. I just don't get it. You could be anything. I mean look at her. She is perfect and all yours. But you are so obsessed with doing the right thing and saving the earth. Look at Dean. He had it right, until that bitch came along. He could have any piece of ass he wanted. But no, he's got to do the one woman thing. He has a lot of issue too. Like the whole daddy thing. Doing exactly as he was told. The whole self sacrifice thing, he is eat up with guilt, and the commitment thing. Yeah, sure he is trying. But sooner or later he will bail." Sam glared at the Leviathan. "What do you care?" The Leviathan laughed. "I don't. But Dean, him and your wife here, they have been hiding a little secret from you. Haven't you?" he asked as he looked at Lexie. Sam looked at Lexie confused.

As the Leviathan Sam walked toward him, Dean grabbed an axe from the cabinet and stood. "Are you serious? Do you really think you can get close enough to use that?" Leviathan Sam asked as he laughed. Dean smirked. "Not until you are burning." Jade threw the cleaning fluid from a bucket and the Leviathan screamed as smoke rose from his body and he sizzled. Dean swung the axe and the head rolled across the floor. Dean huffed a few deep breaths and looked at Jade and shrugged. "Bobby is the man." he said as Jade smiled.

Sam looked back at Leviathan Dean and rolled his neck. "Is this one of those play with your food kind of things?" Leviathan Dean put his hand on the table and leaned closer to Sam. "Dean thinks your are crazy. That is why him and your wife didn't tell you they killed Amy." Sam looked at him confused. Leviathan Dean smiled. "Yeah, your friend Amy. That little ghost job they went on together, it was her. Lexie showed Dean where she was and he killed her." Sam looked at him shocked. Leviathan Dean laughed as he stood back up. "That's it! The look on your face is priceless. Now I can eat you, I like my meat a little bitter." Just as turned back to Sam, Dean and Jade busted in the door. Jade threw the cleaning liquid on him and Dean chopped off the head. "Damn, that felt good!" Dean said as he smiled. "Two down and how many to go?" Jade asked. The sheriff unlocked Sam's cuffs as Lexie walked out. "What is with her?" Jade asked Sam. Sam looked at Dean, jaw clenched. "I don't know, Dean is there something you and Lexie need to tell me?" Jade looked at Sam and back at Dean. She knew what it was. The sheriff cleared his throat. "The FBI is on the way." Dean looked at the sheriff as Sam walked out. "Yeah, about that. We need them to think we are dead." The sheriff nodded. "I can handle that. You four need to get the hell out of town." The sheriff shook Dean's hand. Dean nodded back and followed Jade out. He knew he had a big problem waiting for him in the truck.

The drive to the next town was silent. Three hours and nothing. Dean pulled into a empty quiet motel. Him and Jade got out and went to get two rooms. Lexie sat in the backseat behind Sam looking out the window. "Are you gonna say something?" she asked. Sam still looked out the window. Lexie let out a deep breath as Sam got out of the truck and stood outside the front of the truck. Lexie got out and stood next to the truck and looked at him. "Hit me." she said. Sam looked at her confused. "I am not gonna hit you." Dean and jade walked back to the truck and handed Lexie the key to their room. Sam took the key and walked to the room, leaving the door open. Dean grabbed their bags from the back and handed Lexie hers and Sam's. "You want me to go first?" Dean asked. "Go ahead. Me and Lexie will go grab some dinner." Jade said as she put her bags in her and Dean's room. Lexie handed Dean theirs and got in the truck. Dean took a deep breath and opened the door to Sam and Lexie's room.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105 We ain't playing house.

Sam had already jumped in the shower when Dean walked in the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Dean waited patiently. When Sam finally came out of the bathroom, in nothing but his jeans. Dean stood and held out his arms. "Look, man. I'm sorry. We should have told you. But you would have just tried to stop us." Sam tightened his lips and shook his head after he pulled his t-shirt over his head. "No, your not. You are never sorry. But I know that. I expect shit like this from you." Dean ran his hand through his hair. "Sam, if your mind wasn't so fucked up, your would have been able to see, it had to be done. She killed people, Sam." Sam turned back to Dean, whole body tensed. "I owed her, Dean. I owed her a second chance. You of all people should understand that. How many have we had?" Sam opened a beer and shook his head, looking out the sliding glass door. Dean let out a deep breath and walked to the door. "I am sorry Sam." Sam stared out the window as Dean walked out. Why was he so surprised? Dean had done shit like this all their lives. He does what he thinks is right. Everything was black and white with him.

On the way back to the motel, Jade could take no more of the silence. Lexie had stared out the window the whole time. "He will get over it. He just has to process. He has to know it was the right thing to do." Jade said. Lexie smirked. "That's not what is wrong. I know me and Dean did the right thing. I should have told him." Lexie let out a deep breath. "I'm glad it's over. Now he knows. It was killing me keeping it from him." Jade laid her hand on top of Lexie's and smiled. "The hard part is over. Hey, we killed some Leviathan today!" Lexie smiled at Jade. "Yeah, we did." As they pulled back up to the motel, Sam was sitting out by the pool, drinking a beer. Jade handed Lexie the food. "Let me talk to him for a second." Lexie took the food and walked to Dean and Jade's room as Jade sat in a chair next to Sam. Dean looked up at Lexie when the door opened. He had just showered and was sitting on the foot of the bed, drying his hair. Barefooted, no shirt, only his jeans. "We found an Italian place. Spaghetti and Meatballs, she got you some pie." Lexie said as she sat their food on the table and walked back to the door. "How did it go?" she asked as she stood in the doorway. Dean shook his head. "I don't know. But he is still pissed." Lexie nodded and walked out the door.

Sam took a drink from his beer and without looking at Jade he asked. "Did you know?" Jade let out a deep breath. "Not exactly." Sam smirked and shook his head. "Just tell me." Jade looked down at the ground. "They didn't tell me. I thought that was what they were doing. But I told them I didn't want to know." Sam faked a smile and took another drink of his beer. "So, everybody but me." Jade looked at him. "Sam, it's not like they went behind your back and did something wrong." Sam looked at her, jaw clenched. "That is exactly what they did. She was done. She just need to save her kid." Jade looked back at the ground. "I know that. But she killed people. And she would kill again. The boy would get sick again, and she would kill again. She is a mother." Sam stood and threw his bottle in the trash. "I'm a father. And I would have done the same thing to save Bentley. So, I guess I should be killed too, right." He didn't wait for her to answer, he walked back to his room. Jade stood and stretched making her way to her room.

Lexie was wrapped in a towel digging through her bag when Sam came in. "I brought you some dinner." she said. Sam grabbed his bag and started packing his cloths that were all over the bed. Lexie looked at him confused. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Sam: "I am leaving." he said as he continued to pack his things.

Lexie: "Leaving? Where are you going?"

Sam: "Away from this shit. Away from Dean. Away from you."

Lexie: "Your kidding right?"

Sam: "Does it look like it? You know I expect shit like this from Dean. But you? When did it happen?"

Lexie was confused. "What?"

Sam through his bag over his shoulder. "When did you become such a good liar."

Lexie: "I'm not a liar. So, we're not gonna talk about this? All the bullshit you have put me through, and you are leaving over this? I did the right thing. Yeah, I lied to you. But I deserve the chance to explain."

Sam: "I have never lied to you. There were things I didn't tell you, but never lied."

Lexie huffed. "Same thing."

Sam: "The thought crossed my mind. But when you looked at me and lied, I felt bad for thinking that was what you were gonna do. Not one shred of doubt. So, I ask again. When did you become such a great liar. How did I not notice?" Sam grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

Lexie: "Your just gonna leave?" she asked, tears filled her eyes.

Sam: "Yeah, I'm just gonna leave. I can't stand to look at you right now."

Lexie: "We ain't playing house. This is real. We are married. What about Bentley? You are just gonna walk away from your wife and son?"

Sam clenched his jaw and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Lexie threw the alarm clock from the night stand. "Fuck you! Don't ever come back!" she yelled. Sam stood outside the door for a few seconds.

Jade took a shower while Dean ate. She came out in a white tank and white simple cotton panties. Dean looked over at her as she dug through her bag. From the side he could actually start to see a small baby bump. Not noticeable before or from any other angle. Jade looked over at him as he stared at her. "What?" she asked. He looked up at her face. "Come here." he said with a smile. She continued to dig through her bag. "No, I don't' know what your up to, but by the look on your face, it's not good." she said smiling. He held out his hand. "Please, baby, come here." he said, smile gone. Jade looked in his eyes as she walked to him. He gently grabbed her waist and pulled her to stand between his legs, sideways. Her hip against his chest. He placed his hand on her stomach and pressed his for head on her side. She laid her arm down his back and gently rubbed up and down his back and he gently rubbed his fingers across her belly. "You are so beautiful." he whispered. His breath across her side causing goose bumps across her skin. "Remind me again how I got so lucky." he said as he looked up into her eyes. She smiled and leaned to him, barely letting her lips touch his. "Because, baby, I have lowered my standards." Then she pressed her lips to his. Dean growled as his phone begin to ring. He looked at his phone and the table. "It's Lexie." he said as he picked it up and answered it.

Dean: "Hey."

Lexie: "He left."

Dean: "What do you mean, he left? How did he leave?"

Lexie: "I don't know. I guess he walked."

Jade sat at the table and begin to eat as Dean stood. "I'm sure he is just cooling off. He will be back."Lexie: "He took all his stuff. He said he could look at me."

Dean ran his hand over his face. "When did he leave?"

Lexie: "About 20 minutes ago. We have to find him, Dean."

Dean grabbed his t-shirt and a flannel from his bag. "Ok, I'm leaving now."

Lexie: "I'm waiting at the truck."

Jade looked at Dean as he put on his cloths and boots. "What happened?" she asked. Dean stood and walked to her. Kissed her head. "I don't know. But the last thing we need is him walking around or going serial killer on someone he hitched a ride with." Jade nodded. Dean opened the door and looked back at her. "Don't wait up. You need to sleep. I'll call you if we find him." he said and then smiled. Jade smiled back.

After three hours of driving, several calls to Bobby and Lisa to see if he went home, Dean couldn't go anymore. He drove back to the motel. "I'm sure he is fine, Lex. He is a big boy. When he realizes how stupid this is, he will call." Dean said as they got out of the truck. Lexie smirked. "Yeah, maybe. But I doubt it. He said he couldn't look at me. I saw the disgust in his face." Dean wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "He didn't meant it. Trust me, he says shit like that to me all the time. Sam just has to work through all of it. And when he does he will be back. Trust me." Dean said as he smiled at her. Lexie walked to her room. Dean stood outside his door and waited for her to get inside and lock her door. Jade was sitting up on the bed watching t.v. "I thought I told you to get some sleep." Dean said as he sat a bag on the table and took off his shirts. He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his boots. "I'm guess y'all didn't find him." she said as she sat behind Dean on her knees. Dean stood and took off his jeans and briefs. "No, nothing. But he will call. He just needs to cool off. It's not like he left for good." Dean said as he pulled the blanket back and slide in bed naked. He grabbed the bag from the night stand and smiled at Jade. "I got you something." Jade raised one eyebrow. "Do I really want to know?" Dean pulled a bag of Hershey Kisses from the bag and Jade smiled. "If you don't want them." Dean said as Jade snatched the bag from his hand and gave him a soft kiss. Dean laid his head back on the bed with one arm behind his head, watching Jade open a piece of candy and pop it in her mouth. "Ummm. These are better than sex." she said as she opened another piece. Dean raised one eyebrow. "I hope not. Then you won't have a reason to keep me around." Jade smiled as she ate another piece then leaned and gave him a long soft kiss, causing him to moan. "No, I need somebody to run out in the middle of the night to get them for me, right." Dean wrapped his free arm around her and playfully tossed her on her back, towering over her. "And what do I get in return?" he asked as she smiled and opened another piece. "Whatever you want." she said as she put a piece to his lips. "I haven't done anything right, lately. I don't think I deserve a Do Right." he said as he laid back on his pillow. Jade climb on top of him, straddled him and smile. "You haven't done anything wrong. You may have went about it wrong. But you did the right thing. And everybody seems to forget, we killed two Leviathan today." Dean grabbed her wrist and brought the candy to his lips. Jade smiled when he smiled as he chewed. He slowly glided his hands across her ass. "Now, back to my reward for getting you Do Rights." Jade smiled. "What do you want?" she asked. Dean grinned that evil cocky smile. Yeah, everything was crazy right now. But at this moment, none of it could touch them. No Leviathan in sight, no demons hunting them, no angels trying to kill them, and tomorrow finding Sam was the first thing on the list. But until then, it was just him and her. And a lot of bent of anger, frustration, adrenaline and lust to work out.

Lexie laid in bed, holding her phone in her hand. She knew when he found out he was gonna be pissed, but she never expect this. She never expected for him to just walk away. After all she had put up with. Ruby, the demon blood, and not just once. Sitting back as the only man she ever loved jump right into hell, came back, and felt nothing for her. She waited patiently as he slowly remember their life together. He didn't even trust her enough to talk to her about hearing and seeing Lucifer. She knew he was still seeing him. But he lied. Telling her everything was fine. And never once had she thought about walking out. How could he just walk away from Bentley? That was not the man she fell in love with. That is not the man she would move heaven and earth to be with. That was not the man she would die for.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106 Big Girl Panties.

Jade sat straddling Dean as he laid on the bed. Smiling at her as his hands gently rubbed across her ass and down her thighs. Jade bit her bottom lip as she watched his eyes slowly move over her body. Dean's mind wondered. Damn, she is so beautiful. Her skin so soft and warm. I'm one lucky bastard. He thought to his self. Jade smiled as she leaned her head to his. Her lips nearly touching his. "Don't you ever forget it, you jerk." she whispered. Dean looked into her eyes as he slid his huge callus hands up her back. "Messing around in my head again?" he asked. Jade put her hands on the top of his head and smiled as she nodded. "Better be careful, baby. There is a lot of wisdom up there." Dean said as he slid his hands down her back and into the back of her white cotton panties, cupping her ass. "If you call all that wisdom, we are in trouble." she said smiling. Dean laid soft kisses across her lips as he pressed her harder into him. Jade closed her eyes and moaned as she could feel him harden against her. She begin to roll her hips as he deepened the kiss. Slowly gliding his tongue across hers. Dean let out a deep moan from the back of his throat as the kiss turn rough. Tongues wrestling for control. Jade broke the kiss and kissed down Dean's neck, back up his neck to his ear. Rocking her hips harder against his hard dick. Dean tilted his head back as he felt her breath across his ear. She ran the tip of her tongue up his ear lobe. Dean pressed her hard against him and he groaned. He grabbed the hem of her tank and pulled it over her head. Jade sat up and raised her arms. Dean lightly ran his fingertips down the side of her face, neck, down between her breast. Jade closed her eyes and tilted her head back as he slowly massaged her breast. Allow the palm of his hands roll across her hard nipples. Dean ran his tongue across his dry lips as he watched her. Jade looked down at him as she held his wrist. She loved to look at him. His sharp features, beautiful hazel eyes as they filled with lust. His plump pink lips, and the special ability they had. She loved his broad shoulders, his toned well defined muscles over his chest and stomach. The huge muscles in his thighs and legs. He was the true definition of perfection.

Dean sat up and wrapped one arm around her back as she felt his lips around one of her nipples as his fingers massaged the other. He slid his hand back into the back of her panties, moaning as he felt the wetness coat his fingers. He rolled her over on her back and sat up on his knees. He bit his bottom lip as he looked down her body and slowly slid her soaked panties off her legs. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she felt his hands rub up her legs, to her thighs and slowly press her legs open and to the bed. He lowered his head to her stomach, laying soft kisses across her small bump. She looked down at him and ran her hands through his hair. He looked up at her and smiled as he lowered his head. She gasped as she felt him tongue across her slits. Her hands gripped the sheet as he head turned to the side and her eyes closed. He moaned as he begin to taste the sweet taste of her across his lips. The taste causing him to grow even harder. He ran his hands up the bed and laced his fingers with hers as he drew her clit between his lips. She moaned louder as she felt him suck and tease her. He knew he was pushing her to the edge as he watched her bow her back and tilted her head into the pillow. Gasping between moans. He dipped his tongue inside her and closed his eyes as she bucked her hips. "Oh shit!" she moaned as she felt the walls collapse and he massaged her slit with his tongue. "Hmm." he moaned as he tasted reward of his work. He smiled up as her as he slowly climbed up the bed. He lowered his lips to her and she moaned as she tasted herself on his plump lips. She cupped his face as she deepened the kiss. Dean slid his hands under her shoulders as the kiss grew more passionate. Before he knew what had happened, she had turned him on his back and was straddled his lap. He brushed the hair from her face and smiled at her. "I love you." he whispered. She leaned her lips to his and smiled. "You better, because it is you and me now." Dean gently kissed her lips. "You me and our little girl." he whispered back. Jade smiled and kissed him. Dean moaned as he felt her rock her hips against him. Her slick folds damping him. Jade sat up on her knees and smiled at him as turned. Straddling him with her back to him. He ran his hand slowly down her back as she grabbed his shaft and slowly glided it inside her. He tilted his head back and groaned as he felt her tightly surround him. She slowly rocked her hips until she felt him deep inside her. Giving herself time to adjust to his massive size. Dean ran his hands back up her back as she slowly lifted her self, letting him slide out to the tip and then slowly back down. Repeating it over and over, picking up the pace with each thrust. "Uh, baby. That feels so good." Dean moaned as he grabbed her hips and urged her to continue. She placed her hands on his thighs for leverage. Adding the roll of her hips as she slid back on him. She felt so good, he knew if he didn't change position, he was done. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. Resting one on her stomach and wrapping one gently around her neck, turning her head to his and roughly kissing her as he begin to thrust his hips. He thrusted and she rolled her hips. The friction was too much for her. After a few minutes, she was moaning. Her head laid back on his shoulder. Dean nibbled her shoulder as he massaged her clit. "Oh God! Don't stop, baby." she moaned. "Does that feel good, baby?" Dean whispered as he thrusted harder. "Shit! Yes!" Jade moaned. Dean turned her face to his. "Show me. Come for me, Jade." he whispered and roughly kissed her. Swallowing her deep moans as he felt her break again. Dean growled as he felt her tighten around him. He could feel that familiar feeling building. It was too late to stop it. She felt to fucking good. He thrusted harder, as she relaxed against him. She knew by the heavy deep breathing against her neck, he was close. She rolled her hips and turned her lips to his. "Does that feel good, baby?" she whispered across his lips. He pressed his forehead to hers and tightened his lips. "Fuck, yes." he groaned. He held her tight to him as he exploded. She moaned and her body spasmed as she felt him coat her. He held her tighter as a few more thrust and he let out one last deep breath. "Damn, baby." he whispered across her lips. She smiled and laid soft kisses on his lips. He slowly laid her on the pillow and pulled the sheet over them. He laid with his chest against her back and arm wrapped around her. Jade let out a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Dean closed his eyes as the smell of her shampoo filled his nose. If he died right now he would have done everything he ever wanted. He found the one person who made him whole. She held the most important part of him. He gently rubbed her belly. Jade placed her hand over his. "You not going anywhere, Winchester. I'm not letting you." she whispered. Dean smiled and kissed her neck. "I hope this is a temporary thing. This mind reading thing. If not, I'm so dead." Jade smiled. "Me too. I really don't want to know what your thinking about all the time." Dean pulled her a little tighter and let his self drift off into the darkness.

The ride back home seemed even longer than it was. Lexie couldn't wait to get home and hold Bentley. She hadn't tried to call Sam. If he wanted space, that is exactly what she was gonna give him. Dean on the other hand had called over and over. The messages were now threats to kick his ass. He knew he was pissed but this was a little extreme. As soon as they hit the door to the lake house, Lexie scooped Bentley up and hugged and kissed him. Bentley laughed as Lexie tickled him. Lisa smiled as she held John in her arms. "Anything from Sam?" she asked. Lexie shook her head. "Nope." she said as she stood and took Bentley upstairs and to the bathtub. No matter what Sam was doing, life for Bentley needed to stay the same. Jade crossed her arms and leaned against the door. She smiled as she watch Lexie play with Bentley as he bathed. She couldn't wait to do this. Bentley smiled up at Jade. Lexie looked at Jade as she walked in the bathroom and sat on the closed toilet. "What?" Lexie asked. Jade shrugged. "Nothing." Lexie rolled her eyes. "I'm not calling him. He knows where we are. I understand he may need time to process everything, but he better process the fact, I did the right thing. We have bigger problems right now. He needs to put on his big girl panties and move on." Jade smiled. "You right. He knows that. It's only been a day. I bet he will be back before tomorrow." Lexie picked Bentley up from the tub as Jade held the towel up and wrapped it around him. Jade followed Lexie into the bedroom and sat on the bed as she got Bentley dressed. "I can't believe he pulled this. After all the shit he has put me through. I never once thought about walking out on him. You don't know how bad it hurt to watch him just walk out. Like I meant nothing to him. He said he couldn't even look at me." Lexie said as she sat crossed leg on the floor. Bentley played with some toys. Jade let out at deep breath. "I do know this. He is a Winchester. And we both know without a doubt. Winchester men always do the right thing. And he is so in love with you and Bentley. He would never just walk away. He wouldn't know how to breath without you two. Mark my words, he will be back. And I bet he isn't far away." Jade bent down and kissed Bentley and headed for the shower. Lexie picked Bentley up and laid him on the bed next to her. She held him close as he rubbed his little hands over her face. She watched as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Everything about him reminded her of Sam. She never thought she could love someone as much as she loved Bentley and Sam. But the thought of being without either one of them, made her whole body ache. But she knew what her and Dean was the right thing to do. And if Sam wasn't so messed up, he would know that. He would have done the same thing. The only thing she would have done different would have been to tell him, not hide it from him. Too late for that. She had to deal with that. But other than that, she would have done it all over again. She closed her eyes and listen to Bentley breath. Before she knew it, everything was dark.

Dean walked out to the back patio, passing Jodi as he walked out. He smiled at her and sat at the patio table with Bobby. Bobby was staring at a map. "What's up with the sheriff?" Dean asked smiling. Bobby looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know. Why?" Dean smirked. "Did you hit it or what?" Bobby huffed. "No, I didn't hit that. I've been a little busy." Dean opened his beer and smiled. "All work and no play, makes Bobby a grumpy boy. Besides, we accomplished one big thing. We know how to kill them." Dean said as he brought his beer to his lips and took a long drink. Bobby raised one eyebrow. "Yeah, maybe. But know we just have to find out, who is and who isn't a monster. We have no idea how far they have spread." Dean let out a deep breath and hung his head. "You really could fuck up a wet dream." Bobby patted Dean on the back and headed back to the house. Bobby was right. Dean had no idea how to start. He finished his beer and headed inside. Locked the door and headed to bed.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107 No more doctor appointments for you.

It had been a week and a half, still not a word from Sam. Jade thought for sure he would have at least called by now. He had obviously been checking his voicemail, because it should have been filled with all the messages Dean had left. Dean and Bobby had buried their selves in the study down stairs. Jade would be out cold by the time Dean came to bed. And he was up before her in the mornings. She didn't know how much longer he could go on like he was. Still they had no idea where to start to figure out what the Leviathan were doing. Lisa had settled into motherhood. Cas had not left her side since they got to the lake house. And since he didn't need to sleep, he pulled night duty with baby John. But when Lexie walked in a room, you could cut the tension with a knife.

When Jade made her way downstairs, everyone was already up. Lisa was cooking breakfast, Cas was feeding John. Dean and Bobby were at the table in front of the laptop. Lexie was drinking coffee as Bentley ate his cereal in his high chair. Jade kissed Dean on the cheek and fixed her coffee. "What are y'all looking at?" Jade asked as she sat at the table between Lexie and Dean. "There is a job not far from where we killed the evil twins. Pyschics are being killed. Two already." Dean said as he stretched in his chair. Lexie grabbed the laptop and turned it toward her. Dean and Bobby looked at each other, confused. Lexie typed on the keys and then got up and went upstairs. Jade looked up at her with her eyebrows raised as Lisa sat pancakes and sausage on the table. "What was that?" Lisa asked. Bobby and Dean shrugged. Jade sat her cup down on the table and stood. "I'm fixin to find out." she said as she ran up the stairs. Lexie was packing a bag as Jade walked in and sat on the bed. "Gong somewhere?" Jade asked. Lexie continued to pack. "Yep, the most pyschic town in America." Jade raised one eyebrow. "Why?" "Because that is where Sam is." Lexie answered. "You know this how?" Jade asked as Lexie let out a deep breath. "Because I tracked his bag." Jade widened her eyes. "You did what?" Lexie sat on the bed next to Jade. "When he started seeing Lucifer, I sewed a tracking device in his bag. I was worried he would lose it and bail. So, when I saw this job was close the last place I saw him, I checked on him. He is there." Jade shook her head and smiled. "Why didn't you check before. Dean has been worried sick." Lexie stood and zipped her bag and begin to slip on her clean cloths. "I wanted to give him time. But this is ridiculous. He is taking it too far. I am going to talk to him." Jade stood and walked to the door. "Ok, then I am going with you." Lexie shook her head. "No, I have to deal with this. Me and Sam have to deal with this. The longer I wait, the worse it is going to be. I need you to stay here with Bentley." Jade let out a deep breath. She didn't like Lexie going alone. But it seem to be a simple job. And no matter what was going on with her and Sam, he would die before he let something happen to her. Jade let out at deep breath and hugged Lexie. "Ok, but you call me as soon as you get there. I mean it." Lexie smiled and nodded and headed back downstairs. Jade followed.

The others watched as she printed the article and headed out the door. Dean was leaning on the counter looking at Jade. The others were looking at her too, waiting. Jade shrugged. "She found Sam. He is working the job." Dean put down his cup and walked past Jade toward the steps. Jade grabbed his arm. "Don't." Dean pulled away from her. "He may need help. Why didn't she say something?" Jade ran her hands through her hair as she sat at the table. "If he needs help, Lexie can help him. She didn't tell you because this is her problem to fix. They need to work through this, alone." Bobby looked at Dean and shrugged. "She's right. If anybody can bring him back, it is her." Dean ran his hand over his mouth and shook his head. "Whatever. How does she know he is even there? It's a long shot." Jade smiled. "Because she sewed a tracking device in his bag a while back. And she checked it, it binged." Lisa smiled at Jade. Dean shook his head as he leaned back against the counter. "Ten days and now she checks it?" Jade shrugged. "She was waiting for him to give in. I guess she couldn't stand it anymore." Bobby laughed. Dean glared at him as the girls laughed. "You all think this is funny. He could have been dead. Is omelet is a little scrabbled." Dean shook his head ands glared at Jade. "If I go check my bags, what am I gonna find?" Jade smiled. "Dirty cloths." She stood and kissed his cheek, Dean didn't budge. Jade looked at him and smiled. "I don't' need a tracking device. I am in your head, remember. I know what your gonna do before you do." Jade sat back at the table and begin to eat. The others laughed as Dean walked out slinging his hands in the air. Bobby stood and patted Jade on the back. "If I could get those boys half as smart as you girls, we will be unstoppable. And I could actually take a real vacation. Somewhere warm." Jade looked up at him and smiled her innocent smile. "Now where is the fun in that?" she asked as he walked out the patio door. "Yeah, you could take Jodi." Lisa yelled as he walked out. She looked at Jade and smiled. "Do you think we could sew one of those in Cas's cloths. Make sure he doesn't have a little angel on the side when he goes where ever it is he goes." Jade smiled as she saw the confusion on Cas's face. "I don't think it would get a signal in heaven." Cas said as the girls laughed. Lisa stood and kissed Cas. "I think your right, baby." she said. Lisa looked back at Jade. "Do you really hear all his thoughts?" Jade nodded slowly. "Every single one. I have learned to tune him out some." Lisa smiled and shook her head. "She is gonna call when she gets there." Jade said as she put her plate in the dishwasher and started to clean the kitchen. Lisa took John from Cas. "She will bring him back. He knows she wears the pants, he just had to try them on." Jade smiled as Lisa grabbed Bentley's hand and took the, to the den to play.

Jade finished the kitchen and walked out back where Dean was chopping wood for the fireplace. The days were nice but the fall nights got little chilly. Bobby was sitting in a chair watching as Dean worked out his frustration. "I am going to my doctor's appointment and the grocery store. Do y'all want anything?" Jade asked. Dean looked over at her, huffy and sweat pouring from his face and shirt soaked. "You can't go by yourself. Let me shower and we can go." Jade smiled. "Your going to the doctor?" Dean shrugged. "Yeah, why. I've been before." he said as he pilled the wood. Jade shook her head. "Ok, but if you start with the macho, alpha shit, you going to the truck." Dean looked at her and smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said as he walked past her and in the house. Bobby smiled. "Good luck." Jade rolled her eyes.

Three hours later, Jade comes in, arms full of bags with Dean right behind her. "Baby, are you still mad? What did I do?" Dean asked as he sat the bags on the counter. Lisa, Cas and Bobby watched as she slung things in the fridge and cabinets. Jade glared at Dean. "Really? You are really asking me that? What did I say before we left?" she asked. Bobby looked at Dean. "What did you do?" Dean held up his arms. Jade smirked. "Exactly what I told him not to do. While Jason is examining me, he feels the need to stand beside him, telling him that he thinks that is enough. Asking Jason if he really needs to touch my thigh to do what he needs to do. Jason just stopped. Then when he was asking routine questions, like if I had pain with intercourse, Dean proceeds to tell him our sex life is none of his business." Lisa and Bobby looked at Dean and raised their eyebrows. Dean shrugged. "It's not." Bobby looked at Jade as she ran her hand through her hair. "What about the baby? Everything ok?" Jade smiled at Bobby. "Yes, what he could tell. It is healthy, I am healthy. And he wants us to do the home birth thing, since the show Lisa put on. He will come to the house and do it there." Dean opened a beer and took a big drink. "That was the stupidest thing he said. She needs to be in a hospital. In case something happens. With real doctors." Jade huffed. "Yeah, that's makes a lot of sense. That way I can set off an atomic bomb in a hospital full of people. That should go over well." Lisa shrugged. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Cas can be here. That is better than any doctor. Come on, I would rather have and angel on stand by." "What do I know? I'm just the dad." Dean said as he walked back out back. Jade shook her head. "I can't take him anywhere." Lisa smiled as Cas and Bobby joined Dean.

Lexie drove all day and half the night. She paid the clerk in the motel office to tell her which room Sam was in. She pulled her car to the other side and walked around to his room. She knocked on the door and listened for movement. Nothing. She looked around to see several people hanging around the parking lot. She held up her hand and froze everything in place. Then made quick work of the lock. Once she was inside, she held up her hand and life moved on. She looked around the empty room. He was working the job alright. The research and police files where all over the table. She grabbed a beer from the mini fridge, turn the radio on low and sat at the table. It was 1 in the morning, he couldn't be doing interviews. It didn't look like he knew exactly what was going on. So, where was he this late? She sat back in the chair and waited. After an hour and a half and four beers, she heard the lock on the door. She pulled her gun from the back of her pants and waited.

When Sam stuck the key in the door, he could just barely hear the radio. He never turned on the radio. He pulled his gun from the back of his suit pants and slowly opened the door. As the door opened and the light shined across the table, he could see someone sitting at the table. Gun drawn. Once his eyes adjusted, his heart skipped a beat. "Happy to see you too, honey." Lexie said with a smirk as she lowered her gun. Sam relaxed and shut the door and turned on the light. He walked past Lexie, sitting his gun on the table, making his way to the fridge. He opened his beer and leaned against the counter, taking a long drink. Lexie watched as he took off his jacket, loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. "How did you find me?" he asked. Lexie sat back in the chair and left her legs on top of the table. Crossing her feet and her arms across her chest. "A lady never tells all her secrets." Sam smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt and sat on the bed, removing his shoes. "Tell me about it." he said sarcastically. Lexie watched as he walked to the bathroom and turn on the shower. "Look, I wanted to make sure you were ok. Since you forgot how to use the phone." Lexie said as she pulled her legs off the table. Sam looked out the bathroom door. "I am fine. You can leave now." he said as he shut the door. Lexie shook her head and smirked as she rested her arms on her legs and waited.

She heard the water shut off. Then Sam walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Body dripping in water. He rubbed a towel over his hair. "You still here?" he asked as he grabbed another beer. Lexie glared at him.

Lexie: "Are we not gonna talk about this?"

Sam: "I thought we already did. You lied to me, killed my friend, and hid it from me. What is left to talk about?"

Lexie: "Yeah, I lied to you. Not to hurt you. You haven't been the picture of sanity lately. I was afraid you would shut down. Leave and I would never see you again. Turns out I was right. But as far as killing her, you know that was the right thing to do."

Sam: "Well, maybe so, but you should have never lied to me. Did it ever cross your mind how that would feel? For you to lie? How could you look me in the eye and lie to me? Without missing a breath."

Lexie looked away from him. "Because I knew it was the right thing to do. I never meant to hurt you. You know I would never hurt you, right?"

Sam shook his head. "I thought I did. But now, I don't know what you are capable of."

Lexie glared at him. "Really? After all I have been through with you? Never once have I lost faith in you. After all we have been through. How hard we have fought to hold on to each other. You are willing to let go, over one mistake?"

Sam: "I can't be with someone, I can't trust."

Lexie: "You can't trust me?"

Sam paused as tears slowly fell from her eyes. "No, I can't." he replied.

Lexie nodded. "You are really gonna do this? Walk out on me and Bentley?"

Sam looked away from her, his lips twitched. "I'm not walking out. I'm taking time."

Lexie: "Time? Time is not a luxury, it is a rare gift. Don't waste it."

Lexie stood and walked to the door. Sam cleared his throat. "You can't drive back this late. I know you haven't slept." Lexie glared at him. "I can handle it." Sam walked to the middle of the room and ran his hand through his hair. "I know you can. Just do me a favor. Rest here. I will sleep on the sofa." Lexie sucked in a deep breath and looked away from him. She was exhausted. "I may need you to help me with a witness in the morning. She is a relative to the latest victim. I need to talk to her. I could use your help. Just rest and do this with me, then you can go." Lexie glared at him. "I will get my own room. I don't spend the night with men I don't know." she said as she slammed the door. Sam tightened his jaw and twitched his neck. He didn't know if he was changing or if it was her that was changing. But something was changing in their relationship. Just being around her felt different. And it didn't feel natural, like it used to.

Lexie slung her bag on the bed and took off her cloths. She slid under the blanket and stared at the ceiling. Within seconds the tears were rolling down her face. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. She could tell he looked at her different. The unconditional love, the want and need, she usually saw in his eyes, was gone. Even though she still couldn't take her eyes off him, he could barely keep his eyes on her.

Jade opened her eyes as she felt Dean sat on the side of the bed. She watched as he slid off his shirt and stood to pull off his jeans. He had not spoke to her since they got back from the doctor. He laid on the bed with his back to her.

Jade: "What time is it?"

Dean: "3 o'clock. Sorry I woke you."

Jade: "I wasn't sleeping."

A few minutes of silence. Jade listened to his thoughts run through her head. He was starting to panic about having the baby at home. He lost his daughter once. He didn't want to take any chances this time. But she hadn't even ask how he felt about it.

Jade: "Are you o.k.?"

Dean: "Fine."

Jade: "Well, that sounded convincing. Talk to me."

Dean rolled over on his back and looked at her.

Dean: "Now, you want to know what I think?"

Jade: "What does that mean?"

Dean: "In the doctor's office, you didn't ask what I thought about having the baby at home. You and Jason were having the conversation like I wasn't even in the room. I'm just the father. It doesn't matter what I think."

Jade let out a deep breath and rolled over on her back.

Jade: "Dean, you know, this is the best thing for all of us. Besides, you had me so aggravated, the only thing I wanted was to get out of there." She looked over at him. "Do you know how weird that was?"

Dean: "You bet your ass it was weird. Having to sit and watch another man touch you. I thought I should a hell of a lot of self control. What I really wanted to do was beat his face in."

Jade: "Dean, that is his job. That is what happens when you are having a baby. He didn't do anything he didn't have to. I trust him."

Dean laid his arm over his eyes.

Dean: "I don't like him. He is a dick."Jade: "Maybe. But he is the best. Look at Bentley and John. He knows about us. And he is doing what is best for us and the baby. You should appreciate that."

Dean knew she was right. Even though he didn't like the guy, he respected him. Jason was almost as hurt as them when they lost the first one. He was great with Lisa when she had John. Deep down he knew having the baby at home was the best thing for everyone. Dean looked over at Jade.

Dean: "It is hard to leave the health and safety of someone you love in the hands of someone else. I'm her daddy. It is my job to keep her safe."

Jade smiled. "You are. That's why we chose Jason. That is why were are gonna bring her in the world in her home."

Jade leaned closer and softly kissed his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Dean: "I love you."

Jade: "I love you too. But no more doctor visits for you."

Dean: "Your not going with out me. I want to know what is going on."

Jade: "I will give you a detail playback. I can not handle you being there. Don't get me wrong, I love when you get all possessive. Just not in the doctors office. Or when we are working, or when we are at the bar. Or…"

Dean: "You hate it when I am possessive."

Jade: "No, I love it in the bed. Just not anywhere else. Can't have people thinking I am weak or prissy."

Dean rolled over on her and smiled. "Sweetheart, no one will ever mistake you for weak or prissy. Now, how about I start marking my territory."


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108 Psychics, fakes and missing wedding rings.

Lexie woke to knocking at the door. She rolled over and looked at the clock. 7a.m. She groaned as she got out of bed and looked out the window. She ran her hands through her hair as she saw Sam standing at the door, in his suit and tie. She opened the door and squinted her eyes as the sun shined in her face. Sam walked past her. "We need to get started. There is a coffee shop down the street, we can get coffee and breakfast first." he said as he sat at the table and looked at her. She had on a white t-shirt and pink lacy panties. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red. "What time did you go to sleep?" he asked. She smirked. "About a hour ago. Give me a few minutes." she said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror has the water heated up. "I look like homemade shit." she groaned as she turned and stepped in the shower.

After about 20 minutes she walked out dressed in her short skirt, white silk blouse and cropped suit jacket. A little bit of make up and her hair pulled up. She slid on her heels and looked at Sam as she headed for the door. Lexie threw him the keys to her car and got in on the passenger side as she slid on her sunglasses. The short ride to the coffee shop was silent. Still not a word as they sat at the table. Sam cleared his throat and looked up at the waiter as he asked for their order. "Free reading with every order." the young man said as he smiled at Lexie. She faked a smile. "This is gonna be good. Coffee, black, extra shot." Sam looked at the waiter. "Make that two." The waiter nodded. "There is something pulling the two of you apart. If you don't resolve the problem, the bond will be severed and you will never be able to fix it. Someone has to give." the waiter said and turned and walked to the counter. Lexie smirked. "He has the gift." she said. "Look, if your not gonna take this seriously, you can go back home. I didn't ask you to stay to fix us. Right now, that is impossible." Sam said as Lexie looked at him. Trying to figure out what he was thinking. Which used to be so easy. Lexie let out a deep breath and nodded. "Fine, it's obvious, you don't want to even try and fix us. So, let's just get the job done and go from there." Sam shook his head and opened the police files. As Lexie grabbed the file, a woman walked up to the table. "Oh my God. You're one of those guys." she said pointing at Sam. Lexie looked up at the woman and smiled, shaking her head. "No, the brothers on the news a few weeks back? No, he gets that a lot. They got put down like the dogs they were. Him, he's harmless." Lexie said as she pointed at Sam. Sam looked at Lexie then back at the woman, holding his breath, waiting. The woman laughed and Sam let out a deep breath. "Oh, yeah. I can see by your energy, your very gentle." A man walked up beside her. "Sweetheart, they are FBI. Please excuse my friend. She is excited able." Sam and Lexie smiled at the man. "I'm Russian, we can spot the law. You must be her about the tragedies." the man said. The woman looked at Lexie. "We are just beside ourselves." Lexie smiled. "Yeah, and so close to festival season, huh?" Sam kicked her under the table. She looked at him and tightened her jaw. "Of course we are worried. We have no idea what is going on." the man said as he took out a card from his pocket and handed it to Lexie. "Nikolia, spoon bender?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows. "Yes, I am highly intuitive." the man said as he picked up Lexie spoon and waved his hand over it them put it back on the table. "Come by and see me. I will teach you how to harness your power." He wrapped his arm around the woman and escorted her out the door. Lexie raised her eyebrows at Sam. "So glad you decided to vacation here. Just what I need, to harness my power."

Sam: "First vic, she was brained by her crystal ball."

Lexie: "Ok, she should have saw that coming."

Sam: "Really?" Lexie shrugged as Sam pointed to the second photo. "Second one. She was stabbed by the pancetta." Lexie looked at the photo then back at the first.

Lexie: "That's weird. They both had on the same necklace." Sam looked at her then at the photos.

Sam: "I didn't notice that. Well, the girl we are going to talk to, she is the relative to the second one. Grand daughter, maybe she can tell us about the necklace." Sam picked up the spoon to stir his coffee. "Really?" he said as he held up the spoon. Lexie looked up at him then at the spoon. It was bent. "Wow, he is good." she said as she smiled and stood. Sam let out a deep breath and rolled his eyes as he stood and followed her to the door. "You would think I would fit in, it's whole town of freaks." he said under his breath.

Lexie followed Sam to the door and waited. Sam knocked on the door. As the door opened, he noticed a very attractive dark haired girl with big blue eyes. And a very stunning black girl. The dark haired girl looked at Sam and Lexie. Lexie waited for Sam to introduce them, but he was stunned. "Melanie Golden, you got a minute?" Lexie asked as she held up her FBI badge. Sam cleared his throat and pulled out his. Lexie rolled her eyes. Melanie's friend looked at the pair then back at Melanie. "Do you need me to stay?" she asked. Melanie hugged her friend. "No, I'm fine. I will call you later." The girl smiled and walked past Lexie and Sam. Melanie held the door open. "Come in." Melanie said. Lexie and Sam sat on a sofa.

Melanie: "Over look the mess. I just got back." she said as she smiled at Sam.

Sam: "You were out of town?"

Melanie: "Yeah, I work the circuit. Hotels, fairs, conventions, you know."

Lexie: "I'm sorry. But you don't seem all that psychic."

Melanie: "Why do you say that?"

Lexie looked around. "Well, I don't see any crystals, pyramids, any of that stuff."

Sam: "What she means is, not like the other people in this town."

Melanie smiled at Sam. "Off the clock. Not really psychic. I make a honest living."

Lexie smirked. "Interesting definition of honest."

Melanie: "Well, I honestly read people. Body language. Less whoo hoo. Like, you two. You have been partners for a long time. But a lot of tension." She pointed to Sam. "Your pissed." Then she pointed at Lexie. "You are stressed and hurt. It's not rocket science. That's why me and my grand mother didn't get along. She did all the smoke and mirrors. But she did believe in all of it."

Lexie: "You don't?"

Melanie: "Do you?"

Lexie smirked. "You would be surprised what I believe in."

Sam could sense the tension building. "There was a necklace your grand mother was wearing?"

Melanie smiled at Sam as Lexie stood and begin to look around. "I don't have it. It's at the emporium. My grand mother had a deal with the owner." Melanie picked up a pen and wrote the address on a piece of paper, handing it to Sam as Lexie stood by the door. "Here is the address. And my cell number if there is anything else I can do for you."

Sam took the paper and smiled. "Thank you."

Lexie held the door open and faked a smile at Melanie. "We will be in touch."

On the way to the emporium, Lexie noticed Sam was not wearing his wedding band. How did she miss that last night? "Could you have had your head any further up her ass?" Lexie asked as she glared at Sam. Sam parked the car and looked at her confused. "What?" Lexie opened the door, got out and slammed the door. Sam got out and met her at the front of the car. "First, you couldn't even introduce yourself, then you stumbled through the interview." Sam shook his head and lowered his head to meet her eyes. "She just lost her grand mother. It's called compassion." Lexie smirked. "You are so full of shit." she said as she turned and walked through the door of the shop. Sam followed her to the counter.

Lexie: "You Jimmy Tomorrow?"

Jimmy: "You are looking for something."

Sam smirked. "Your good."

Lexie: "A necklace."Jimmy: "How romantic."

Lexie: "Not really. It came in with Grandma Goldy's effects." Sam laid a picture of Ms. Goldy on the table and pointed at the necklace.

Jimmy: "Yes, it is The Orb of Thessaly. Very powerful, and very rare."

Sam: "Of course it is." Jimmy sat the box on the counter and opened the lid. Sam pulled out his badge. "In that case, we will be taking the state's evidence discount."

Jimmy: "What's going on?"

Lexie: "A murder investigation."

Sam grabbed the box. "We will be taking this." Jimmy grabbed Sam's wrist.

Jimmy: "I give private readings."

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Great, another one."

Jimmy: "A loss weighs on you. You angry, it's complicated. Come see me, agent." He held out his card.

Sam jerked the card. and walked away. Lexie nodded. "He is the real thing."

Jimmy: "How will I be getting paid?" he asked as Lexie followed Sam.

Lexie: "The check is in the mail."

Sam looked at the necklace as Lexie sat in the car. "What is that?" she asked. Sam tossed it to her. "made in Taiwan." Lexie shook her head. "A fake in this town? Imagine that. So what ever is killing psychics is still out there." Sam started the car and headed through town. "I say we grab some dinner and regroup." he said as he pulled in a Chinese place. Lexie ran her hands through her hair as she pulled the clip out. "Yeah." Sam got out and headed inside. Lexie pulled out her phone and called Jade.

Jade: "Hey, how's it going?"

Lexie: "Still no clue. Meet the grand daughter today. Sam couldn't pick up his tongue off the ground long enough to interview her."

Jade: "That doesn't sound like him."

Lexie: "Tell me about it. And he isn't wearing his wedding ring. Maybe I should just come home, let him do what ever it is he is gonna do."

Jade: "Maybe there is a reason he isn't wearing it. He could have lost it. Maybe it's for the job. Did you ask him?"

Lexie: "Not yet. He still can't really look at me. He walks 5 feet away from me. Goes out of his way not to touch me. Do you know how that feels?"

Jade: "Actually, yeah. You have to make him confront what is really eating at him. It's not just the Amy thing. Something else is going on. And until he admits it, nothing is gonna change."

Lexie looked up to Sam walking back to the car. "Ok, I got to go. Kiss Bentley for me. Tell him I love him. I will call you later." Lexie hung up the phone as Sam shut the door. Sam knew who she was talking to. He would love to see Bentley, hold him, play with him. But he stayed quiet. Started the car and headed back to the motel.

Lexie opened the door to her room. Sam sat the food on the table as Lexie sat on the bed and took of her heels. Sam watched as she stood and took off her jacket. God he missed her. He cleared his throat as her phone went off. She smiled as she looked at the phone. "What?" Sam asked. Lexie sat the phone on the table next to him. He looked down at it. "Jade sent me a picture of Bentley dancing." she said as she sat across the table. Sam smiled as he picked up the phone and looked at the picture. Sam handed her the phone back. "How is he?" he asked. Lexie sat the food cartons on the table. "Fine, considering." Sam watched as she begin to eat. "Considering what?" he asked. Lexie sat the food down and stared at him. "Considering, he is not at home. I'm not there. And he hasn't seen his dad in a couple of weeks. Since he walked out and didn't come back." Sam tightened his jaw and shook his head. "That is not what happened." Lexie smirked. "Oh it's not. What happened, Sam?" Sam stood and grabbed a beer. "I haven't walked out. I'm tired of hearing you say that." Lexie crossed her arms. "Ok, let's hear your version." Sma pointed at her. "You know what happened." Lexie nodded. "You damn right I do. I lied to you, yeah. I did something I should have told you about. You got pissed, told me you couldn't look at me anymore. Walked out the door. Haven't heard from you until I went looking for you." Sam took a long drink of his beer. Lexie stood and put her palms on the table. "You pulled a Dean. When things didn't go your way, you left." Sam shook his head. "That's not fair. You lied to me! I would expect that from Jade, but from you. The thought never crossed my mind." Lexie held out her arms. "What can I do about it now. I can't change it. All I can do is say I'm sorry. I should have handled it differently. But you know, what me and Dena did was the right thing to do. So what is really bothering you, Sam? Tell me!" Sam looked away from her and shook his head. "You've changed." Lexie looked at him. "We've all changed, Sam. This job left us no choice. It was either adjust to what is going on, or die." Sam looked at the floor. "You right. We are both different. Maybe that is the problem. Neither of us are what the other fell in love with." Lexie slowly sat in the chair. Trying to catch her breath. As the words left his lips and filled her head she felt the air being knocked out of her. Sam looked at her and let out a deep breath. "Your right, I put you through too much. It has turned you into someone else. Dean had it right a long time ago. We should have never drug you girls into this. We have made things complicated for everyone involved." Lexie ran her hands over her mouth and faked a smile. "Wow. I didn't realize this is where this conversation was going. So, this is it. Is that why you aren't wearing your wedding ring?" she asked as a tear fell from her eye. Sam looked at her then at his hand. He took it off when he walked out of that motel room that night and put it in his bag. He really hadn't noticed it was still in there. He let out a deep breath. "Lexie, that's not…" Lexie stood and walked to the door. She held the door open. "I am tired. It's late. I will be ready early in the morning." Sam sat his bottle on the table and walked to the door. He looked at her as the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. He gently touched her face and she turned her head. "Don't" she whispered. She shut the door after Sam walked out. Sam stood outside the door. He could hear her crying on the other side. He ran his hands through his hair and pressed his forehead against the door. This was not him. He would bust the door down and hold her in his arms and tell her he was sorry. That he loved her. Would never leave her. He raised his fist to knock on the door. Paused and walked to his room.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109 Way more than partners.

Lexie was waiting by the car when Sam walked out of his room the next morning. Sam walked to the driver side as Lexie waited for him to open the doors. "Look, about last night." Sam begin. Lexie looked away from. "Let's just finish this job. I need to get home to my son." As Sam unlocked the doors, his phone rang. Lexie sat in the car and waited. She could tell by Sam's end of the conversation, it was Melinda and something had happened. Sam looked at Lexie as he hung up the phone. "That was Melanie." Lexie smirked. "Really? Let me guess. She needs you." she said as she looked out the window. Sam nodded. "Looks like the spoon man is dead. And her friend, the one that was there yesterday, thinks she is next. The girl had some kind of vision. Melanie said her grandmother had a vision the day she died." "It would have been helpful if she would have told us that yesterday." Lexie said. "Her grandmother left her a message. She didn't play it until this morning. Her friend is there. We need to talk to the girl." Sam said as he pulled out of the parking lot. Lexie pulled a pamphlet from her pocket and unfolded it. "You do that. Drop me off at the museum, I've done a little research of my own." she said as she held up the pamphlet. Sam raised his eyebrows. "And what did you find out?" "Not sure. But it seems this towns psychic history started with two sisters. Actually founded the town. One of sisters had a special gift." she explained as Sam pulled up to the museum. "What gift is that?" he asked. Lexie opened the door and looked back at him. "Foretelling one's death." she said as she got out and shut the door.

Sam check out the crime scene of the spoon bender and headed to see Melanie and her friend.

Sam: "Ok, take it slow and tell me what happened."

Friend: "What happened was I had a freaking vision. Something is going to kill me. I saw it plain as day."

Melanie: "Show him."

Sam: "Show me what?"

Melanie's friend turned her laptop toward Sam and played the video. Sam watched the video and rewound it back to the end and watched several times. The girls saw what was catching Sam's eye. A ghost walk behind the friend and put her hands on her head. Then the girl's eyes turned white.

Melanie: "What the hell was that? Was that an actual…"

Sam looked at the girls. "Yeah, a ghost. Nobody is having abilities here She is giving them visions. Lex was right."

Friend: "A ghost is killing people?"

Sam: "Yeah, good news, we know when she is coming for you. So we have a little time. Do either of you recognize the woman?"

Melanie stared at the screen. "Actually yeah. She looks like one of the sisters."

Sam: "Sisters?"

Melanie: "Yeah, the Fox sisters. I saw her painting in the museum."

Sam's phone begin to ring. He looked to see it was Lexie. "Excuse me." he said as he stood and walked to the hallway.

Sam: "Hey."

Lexie: "Well, looks like this is what we were looking for."

Sam: "Yeah, I think your right. Stay there. I am on my way."

Sam walked back into the room. "Ok, you two stay here. Don't leave. Line the door and windows with salt. Iron will keep her away."

Melanie followed him to the door. "Sam, thank you." she said as she kissed him on the check.

Sam faked a smile and nodded.

Lexie was standing in a room labeled, Sibling Acts. She pointed at an old photo of two men. "Campbell Brothers." she said with a smile. Sam looked at the photo and rolled his eyes. "Not really psychics, said they used it for a cover up for their alternative lifestyle. Got along great, even though they were together everyday of their lives. You would think they would have at least had some kind of drama." she said as she walked off. Sam put his hands in his pockets and followed her to another photo.

Lexie: "The Fox sisters. This is the real psychic." she said pointing to Kate. "Really kinda crazy. The older sister, Margret, she sorta keep Kate in check. You know, kept her from hurting anybody."

Sam: "That's her. Melanie's friend had a video of her vision. I saw Kate put her hands on the girl's head. They aren't having vision's of their own deaths, Kate is giving them the preview of how she is gonna kill them. Did you find out where she is buried?" he asked as the guide walked up to them.

Guide: "The cemetery. Both of them." he said as he looked at Sam. Sam nodded and tried to walk past the man. But he grabbed Sam's arm. Lexie watched. "I'm sorry, I don't usually do this. Do you know someone named, Jo or Joanna?" Sam looked at Lexie then back at the guide. "I take that as a yes. She said you have to talk about it. Tell her what is really going on. Tell her how bad it really is, she will kick your ass from the beyond. You can trust her." The guide let go of Sam's arm and walked away.

Sam: "Not a word." he said as he walked past a stunned Lexie. She let out a deep breath and followed Sam to the car. "We dig up Kate, salt and burn. Then we are done, you can get back to your thing, and I will do mine." Sam started the car and pulled away as Lexie ran her hand through her hair and stared out the window. What was Sam not telling her. He was using the thing with Amy to hide something from her. He owed it to her to tell her the truth.

Lexie held the flash light as Sam dug the dirt from the grave. "I get why she is killing them, but why warn them?" she asked.

Sam huffed as he shoveled the last of the dirt from the hole. "I don't know. Maybe it's like foreplay." he said with a cocky smile. Lexie smiled and shook her head as she handed him the salt. As soon as the salt hit the bones, the ghost of the woman charged Sam. Flinging him into the tree. Lexie grabbed the light and begin to strike it. Nothing. The ghost charged toward Lexie. "Why isn't anyone listening to me?" the ghost screamed. Lexie held up her hands. Sam struck a match and threw it in the grave, instantly causing the ghost to burn and disappear. Sam grabbed Lexie just before she hit the ground. He held her to her feet. Lexie let out a deep breath and a laugh. "Though I was gonna find out what happened when a ghost done a pass through." Sam let out a deep breath and looked up. Lexie dusted off her cloths. Sam's phone begin to ring. Lexie knew who it was. "Tell her, you saved the day." she said sarcastically. As soon as Sam answered the phone, he heard screaming. "Sam she is back!" Melanie screamed.

Sam headed for the car, Lexie followed. "Go to the kitchen, get the salt."

Lexie: "Give me the phone, drive."

Melanie: "She's gone."

Lexie: "Ok, make a circle with the salt, get inside the circle."

Melanie: "Oh no, she's back!"

Lexie heard both girls scream. "Melanie!" Sam looked at Lexie nervously.

Melanie: "NO! She's dead! She killed her!"

Lexie looked at Sam. "Faster!"

Sam barley got the car stopped when he jumped out and ran up the stairs and into the house. When Lexie made it in, Sam was standing over the body, his arms wrapped around Melanie. Her face buried in his chest. Sobbing. Lexie ran her hands through her hair and over her face. Sam looked at Lexie, jaw clenched. "We missed something." Lexie held out her arms. "You think?" Lexie watched as Sam rubbed Melanie's back. Lexie looked away for a few seconds. Then back at Sam. "I will be back." she said as she walked out the door.

Lexie went to the local library, did a little more digging. It wasn't long before she realized, the guide at the museum had it all wrong. She rushed back to Melanie's house. When she walked in. The police were finishing up. Sam had took off his jacket and was sitting on the sofa, Melanie, freshly showered in a robe. Her head laying in his lap. The site sent anger all through Lexie's body. Her husband, who couldn't stand to be in the same room with her, was so gentle and concerning with someone he didn't even know. She swallowed hard as Sam looked up at her. She nodded and he stood and followed her to the kitchen. Lexie handed him some papers. "Turns out. Kate wasn't the crazy one. Kate was the psychic and Margaret was the psycho. Kate has just been trying to warn these people." Sam ran his hand over his mouth. They both looked back when they heard Melanie walk in the room. "So, what do we do now?" Melanie asked. Lexie looked at Sam. "Now we, burn Margaret." Lexie folded her arms across her chest and walked out the house and waited by the car. Sam grabbed Melanie's shoulders. "Stay in the house. Same thing, salt the windows and doors." Melanie smiled. "You two are more than partners, aren't you?" she asked. Sam looked at Lexie through the window. "You could say that." he said as he smiled at her and walked to the car.

They were way more that partners. She was his best friend, mother of his son, wife, lover and soul mate. But they were at a cross roads. They had to do what was best for both of them. He couldn't be anything to her. Not only did he not trust her, he didn't trust his self. He was not whole. Just jumble bits and pieces. And she deserved more. More that he could give her.

Lexie stood and watched out as Sam dug the grave of Margaret. Lexie looked around nervously. "I hate doing this in broad day light. Makes me feel naked." Sam looked at her and raised an eyebrow. The site of her digging a grave naked made him smile. Lexie looked at him with her hands on her hips. "Keep digging." Sam shook his head as he threw the last of the dirt up on the ground above. He took the shovel and slammed it through the coffin latch. Lexie watched as he open the lid and froze. Lexie tried to hand him the salt. But Sam looked up at her confused. "What?" Lexie asked. "It's not good." he said as he looked back at the coffin and pulled the lid off a little more for Lexie to see. Lexie's shoulders slumped as she hung her head. Then she raised her head to the sky and held out her hands. "Really?" Sam climbed out of the hole and walked toward the car with the shovel over his shoulder. Lexie followed the duffel bag over hers. Sam shut the trunk after they load the stuff up. He rested his arms on the top of the car and looked over at Lexie. "Who in the hell would want her bones?" Lexie shrugged and opened the door. "I don't know. But who ever it is, is not fooling around." Lexie picked up the brochure for the Psychic festival. Immediately she noticed all the headliners were the ones that had been killed. "Let me ask you something. If all the headliners to the show were dead, who would be the top dog in town?" she said as she held up the brochure. Sam looked at the brochure then back at Lexie. "I have a good idea." he said as he pulled out of the cemetery.


End file.
